Flapper Florist (Mafiatale)
by Michkate
Summary: En la peligrosa ciudad de Ebott, radica una guerra campal entre mafias a causa de la inconformidad de habitar monstruos y humanos en un mismo lugar. Sin importarle las advertencias de su madre, Frisk decide ir a la ciudad y cumplir su sueño de tener su florería junto con su compañero y amigo Flowey. ¿Cómo fue que una simple florista terminó involucrada en esta guerra?
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa noche allá afuera.

Las estrellas brillaban, los pájaros dormían.

En noches como esa… niños como ellos…

Debían volver…

Una ráfaga de viento abrazó con condolencia al único gran monstruo que se hallaba de pie entre la gruesa nieve que con sus propias manos se encargó de que fuera de un intenso carmesí. La misma brisa se encargó de llevarse el polvo de su gente caída mientras que quedaba únicamente aquellos cuerpos que habían agonizado a muerte en las garras del gran jefe.

No quedaba nadie, todos habían perecido. Y Asgore no estaba satisfecho.

Pese que halló a los culpables, sus muertes no habían bastado para calmar aquella agonía que el gran jefe no podía soportar.

Sus hijos… Dos de sus amados hijos… Habían muerto esa noche.

No importaba cuánto buscara su equipo en todos los rincones de la ciudad, para él estaba más que claro que habían muerto en manos de los humanos. Ni siquiera habían tratado de ocultarle aquello, en cuanto lo vieron llegar habían declarado lo que habían hecho sin una pizca de culpa.

Y había sido tarde para salvarlos.

El eco de las sirenas policiacas acercándose era el indicador de que debía retirarse lo más pronto posible. Asgore se giró hacia la dirección en la que provenía aquel sonido, completamente estático y con sus ojos brillando de rabia.

La policía no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Una vez en la escena del crimen no necesitaban analizar la situación que no fuera más allá de ver que un monstruo había matado a decenas de humanos. Con total repudio hacia su especie le apuntaron con sus armas y le habían amenazado de entregarse.

Si tan sólo se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaban frente al Don Asgore Dreemurr, no habrían cometido tal estupidez. Anteriormente le hubiera bastado con calcinarlos a todos de un solo golpe, pero esa noche sin duda quería calmar su sed de venganza. Invocó su tridente sin siquiera pensárselo.

-¡Las manos en alto o aténgase a las consecuencias, asqueroso monstruo!

Asgore los miraba seriamente. Tan solo contemplaba frente a él a un grupo patético de humanos que, una vez más, se creían superiores. Aquella especie que se había atrevido a masacrar a dos inocentes seres que su único verdadero pecado para las mentes ignorantes había sido el mostrar que humanos y monstruos podrían ser felices juntos.

Pero claramente habían enterrado esa idea.

Con un solo movimiento había degollado a los tres cercanos que tenía. En el acto había levantado con su característica fuerza la patrulla de los recién difuntos a modo de escudo de los disparos que inmediatamente habían accionado. Percibiendo cómo se acercaban algunos no dudó ni por un instante en volver a levantar el automóvil y aplastarlos sin piedad alguna con ello.

Los dos restantes habían caído en pánico tras notar la terrible fuerza bruta que mostraba la bestia, pero no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de escapar cuando en el acto había aparecido el tridente sobre uno de ellos matándolo en el instante. El último policía se había girado para dispararle como último recurso por salvar su vida, pero siendo presa del miedo había fallado tontamente toda puntería.

El monstruo jefe se acercó a él sin temor alguno de que le dieran con el arma. Sabía perfectamente que se había quedado sin balas, pero por atreverse a querer dispararle tomó su brazo bruscamente del que tenía sujeto el arma y con fuerza le había arrancado el brazo de un solo tirón, haciendo que aquel grito de intenso dolor que emitía el humano era suficiente melodía para sus oídos para saber lo que estaba iniciando.

-Te dejo con vida no porque tenga piedad, sino porque te encargarás de transmitir mi mensaje -Lo arrojó al suelo en lo que se dirigía a él fríamente –Dile a los de tu calaña que esta ciudad sigue mis reglas ahora. Si alguno se atreve a cuestionarme, recuérdales lo que pasó esta noche.

Acto seguido se retiró lentamente del lugar. No pensaba quedarse a esperar a todo el equipo policial que quisiera detenerlo por más que deseara seguir masacrando en el fondo. Consideró que lo prudente en el momento era retirarse de la escena del crimen y poner manos en marcha. Después de todo, había mucho por hacer ahora en adelante.

Tenía que reunirse inmediatamente con Toriel antes que con todo su equipo. Por más que quisiera generar su venganza inmediatamente, la familia estaba primero, y pese a que su número se había reducido en aquel momento, aun tenía familia.

Todavía tenía a su mujer... y a su hija. Su única hija ahora.

De su bolsillo sacó un puro y lo prendió con una tenue llama surgiendo de su pulgar en lo que seguía caminando. No importaba cuánto le costara ni el tiempo que se tardaría. Haría pagar a la ciudad entera por arrebatarle a dos de sus hijos.

Era una hermosa noche allá afuera.

Una noche en que la guerra comenzó.

 **Tras escuchar música de jazz en una cena romántica con mi novio, me llegó la idea de hacer este fic de undertale inspirándome en varios elementos del AU de Mafiatale, sólo que esto tendrá un super toque mío que poco a poco verán. Les tengo muchas cosas preparadas para este fic, pero no se preocupen, no descuidaré "Osado Corazón" por hacer también este.**

 **Por lo pronto, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo fic, esperando que sea de su agrado y me acompañen en esta aventura.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk tenía tan sólo seis años cuando supo que sus hermanos mayores habían muerto. Una trágica noche invernal en la que su madre la había estado abrazando fuertemente a modo de autoconsuelo de lo que presentía que estaba por suceder, la aparición de su padre en la sala había sido suficiente respuesta para ella de que sus más grandes miedos se habían cumplido.

Había escuchado con claridad la noticia, pero no lo había digerido hasta que se sintió sola en la habitación que los tres compartían.

A partir de ahí, todo comenzó a volverse oscuro.

No sólo se había vuelto hija única, sino que contempló cómo poco a poco su pequeña familia se disolvía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pese a que había un esfuerzo por ambos de seguir adelante, el dolor que llevaban consigo era un peso demasiado grande que ninguno de los dos pudo suportar; lo cual les generó los constantes pleitos entre ambos, que si bien evitaban hacerlo frente a su pequeña, sus gritos le eran suficiente para la humana para saber que las cosas no estaban marchando bien.

Su padre rara vez aparecía en la casa a causa de su trabajo, y su madre se cerraba a sí misma en la cocina. Finalmente, y sin entender cómo o qué había pasado realmente, su madre un día la había llevado con demasiada prisa al auto. Le había explicado en el transcurso lo suficiente para saber que se iban lejos de la ciudad para tener una nueva vida juntas.

Una nueva vida en la que ya no podían contar con su padre.

Se habían mudado a un pueblo bastante retirado de la ciudad. Su nueva casa era demasiado grande para una familia de dos, pero nunca se quejó por el bien de su madre. Nunca quiso causarle más angustias y pesares de los que por si parecía que seguía cargando pese a la distancia recorrida, por lo que poco a poco Frisk tomó el hábito de no expresar sus emociones negativas con el fin de ser fuerte para su madre.

Comprendía de cierta manera por qué su madre se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotectora con ella, pero sentía que exageraba en varios aspectos en el desarrollo de su vida. Uno de ellos, el que no pudiera ir a una escuela normal (la educaba en casa), por lo que había terminado dedicándose por completo a su hobbie favorito.

Le gustaba cultivar el inmenso jardín que tenían alrededor de su casa. Gracias a ella, mucha gente pasaba por el lugar por tan sólo contemplar el bello panorama que mostraba la gama florida de su hogar. Nunca lo había expresado abiertamente, pero por cada flor que cuidaba se acordaba de los tiempos cálidos que había pasado siendo una familia unida. Había aprendido bien después de todo el pasatiempo que le había enseñado su padre en sus tiempos libres.

Y así fue como pasó de ser una solitaria niña a una casi inexpresiva señorita que sólo hablaba con las flores.

-Hey, despierta idiota.

Literalmente.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus alargados ojos y pudo contemplar a la flor dorada que tenía al frente mirándole con ligero reproche. Estaba más que acostumbrada a su presencia a todas horas, por lo que lo consideraba su mejor y único amigo. Pese al mal carácter que resaltaba en la planta, ella sabía que había bondad en él por la forma que la cuidaba aunque no lo admitiera. Un claro ejemplo de ello era la cobija que la arropaba en ese momento y que sabía de antemano quién se la había puesto.

-Buenos días, Flowey.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormida en el hibernadero, tonta –le regañó mientras la ayudaba con sus alargadas lianas a levantarse, casi forzándola a estar de pie pese al cansancio que mostraba la humana –Si no te apresuras vendrá la cabra que tienes por madre a buscarte y no quiero verla por aquí otra vez.

-Si… -se estiró suavemente –No quiero tener que volver a arreglar el desastre que hicieron la última vez.

-Ella se lo buscó –se excusó en lo que disminuían sus lianas poco a poco, al grado de quedar de él únicamente como una simple flor –Ahora vete antes de que sea tarde. No querrás perderte el espectáculo de hoy por atrasarte en tus cosas.

El soñoliento semblante de la humana cambió por completo ante la mención del día. Había esperado emocionada aquello y por fin su esfuerzo iba a verse reflejado exitosamente. Se acomodó su corto cabello con las manos en un vano intento de peinarlo adecuadamente y desarrugó su vestido quitándole las pequeñas ramas que pretendían colarse en sus ropas.

-Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Flowey –Una vez sintiéndose lista para salir se dirigió hacia la puerta –Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Si, si –La flor la miró con ligera exasperación –Feliz cumpleaños, y esas cosas raras…

…

Frisk se apresuró a entrar a su casa, procurando no hacer nada de ruido por si su madre aún estaba dormida. Pero una vez que puso un pie en el pasillo que conectaba hacia su cuarto, sintió una emblemática presencia detrás de ella que no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para percibir quién era.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, mi niña –Al escucharla tranquila se giró sin temor, pero en cuanto vio su semblante notó que había sido un error concluir tan pronto –Quería darte una linda sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero vaya que la que se dio una sorpresa fui yo al no verte una vez más dormir en tu habitación como niña decente.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé –Toriel suspiró resignada, no quería regañarla en su día especial –Sé que te gusta cultivar tus plantas, mi niña, pero tampoco es sano que te pases todo el tiempo con ellas.

-Papá solía hacerlo… -comentó por lo bajo.

-Será mejor que te des un baño antes de desayunar –ignoró por completo sus palabras por el bien de su temperamento –Estás llena de barro, mi niña.

Obedeció sin protestar. Tomar un baño era una excelente idea para relajarse antes de disfrutar su día.

Frisk cumplía 21 años, lo que la hacía oficialmente un adulto. Había esperado por mucho tiempo ese día no sólo por el entusiasmo de ser responsable de sus actos, sino por el hecho de que, tras varios años de cumpleaños siendo únicamente ellas dos solas, por fin vería a su padre; celebrando juntos como la familia que solían ser.

Cada año, su padre le mandaba algo, por supuesto, pero no se comparaba con las ganas de querer verlo. Al menos de cierta manera sabía en dónde se encontraban ellas, pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué su padre nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de unírseles en algún momento. Todo le había parecido tan extraño y tan rápido…

Sacudió su cabeza alejando todo pesar y angustia. Este día más que nunca quería pasarlo muy bien y más cuando le tenía una sorpresa a su padre de algo en particular que había aprendido por su cuenta a cultivar.

Al bajar a desayunar se topó con un espléndido y dulce desayuno. Se sentó inmediatamente ante el hambre que repentinamente hizo aparición con tal vista. Toriel apareció con una sonrisa en lo que le servía amablemente y le dejaba un paquete frente a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Frisk.

Procurando no atragantarse abrió el pequeño obsequio con ligera prisa. Una pañoleta alargada y amarilla yacía en sus manos.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero…

-Es perfecta –se la colocó en su cuello al igual que su madre solía colocarse los suyos –Muchas gracias, mamá.

-Y… Sé que esto no será del todo tu agrado, pero… -Suspiró antes de proseguir –Te mandan esto.

Frisk tomó el sobre que su madre le estaba extendiendo un tanto extrañada, pero en cuanto vio la caligrafía del remitente no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para saber que, una vez más, su padre le mandaba una carta en el día de su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera la abrió, simplemente la contempló seriamente sin emplear palabra alguna.

En su última carta, hacía un año, le había dicho que estaría presente en su cumpleaños 21 al celebrar que su pequeña se habría vuelto toda una adulta. Sin embargo se encontraba ahí, teniendo una de sus cartas y estando como siempre ellas solas fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Había aguantado por mucho sus emociones por el bien de su madre sin cuestionar sus decisiones, sin embargo…

-¿Porqué?

Toriel apartó la mirada de su hija un tanto apenada sin saber qué responderle. Sabía de antemano que era realmente lo que le estaba interrogando y sabía que en algún momento llegaría aquel momento, pero nunca se había preparado lo suficiente como para querer darle las explicaciones que necesitaba tener.

-¿Por qué nos apartamos de papá en verdad? ¿Qué es tan importante que no lo pueda ver nunca?

-Mi niña…

-Ya no soy una niña –aclaró con seriedad –No pueden seguir tratándome como una.

-Apenas llevas un par de horas siendo mayor de edad, Frisk, no pretendas ser una cuando no has vivido lo suficiente –Le regañó sin pensar en sus palabras. –Si se ha hecho todo esto, es para protegerte…

-¿De qué? –Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado un tanto disgustada, ya no podía seguir aguantando sus emociones -¿De qué tienen que protegerme? Tú vives en tus miedos y mi padre vaya que hace bien cuidándome en su ausencia.

-Cuida tus modales, Frisk –La monstruo se paró molesta –Estás a salvo y eso es lo que importa.

-No porque se hayan ido mis hermanos, significa que también me pase a mí –lo dijo en casi un susurro, pero la expresión de su madre le dejaba en claro que la había oído.

Tomó sus cosas y se retiró sin decir nada más. No quería decir cosas que lamentaría luego.

Se dirigió de vuelta al hibernadero. Si se quedaba en su cuarto, tarde que temprano su madre la obligaría a salir de ahí y en verdad no quería reprochar con ella. Acarició uno de sus laureles para calmarse y se sentó en una silla desgastada que tenía ahí un tanto consternada consigo misma.

Se había prometido controlar sus emociones por el bien de su madre y había acabado expresando su disgusto. Por supuesto, tuvo la suficiente sutileza de no explotar ni gritarle, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

Reacomodó su pañoleta como un tic nervioso y se acordó del sobre de su padre. No quería leerlo ante el disgusto de una vez mas no poder verlo, pero al menos quería una explicación contundente que le aclarara el porqué de la distancia entre ellos.

En cuanto lo abrió le llegó el dulce aroma de flores con el que su padre siempre perfumaba sus cartas. Una ligera risa salió de su parte al recordar el comentario de su madre con ello al pensar que era un detalle demasiado femenino de su parte, pero para Frisk, era una especie de vínculo que tenía con él al ser ambos amantes de las flores.

Su caligrafía nunca había sido perfecta, pero era suficientemente legible. Pero en esa vez, la carta estaba redactada en máquina de escribir. Aquello la había desconcertado un poco, ya que siempre había procurado tener el detalle con ella de ser lo más casero posible. Pero lo más extraño era lo cortante que era.

" _Estimada Frisk D. Sé que esperaba una carta de su padre, pero me temo que esta vez tengo que hacerme cargo personalmente de sus asuntos personales sin importar de quien se trate. Por lo que le envío de su parte su regalo que, como única heredera, le corresponde por derecho al ser oficialmente mayor de edad. Esperando que haya pasado un feliz cumpleaños, le envío un cordial saludo. Atte. G._

 _PD: Siga cuidándose la espalda._

Frisk se quedó estática por varios minutos, sin entender del todo a qué se refería. Al revisar el resto del contenido del sobre, no pudo creer lo que había en él.

-¿Pero qué…? –Revisó más de una vez los papeles que tenía en las manos sin poder creérselo, pero por más que los sacudía seguía teniendo el mismo contenido –No entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes?

Flowey había aparecido casi a lado de la humana, la cual ni se inmutó de su estadía en el lugar. Seguía viendo los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Un tanto curioso, mágicamente creó varias lianas y se elevó a suficiente altura para ver el contenido recargándose un poco en su hombro.

-¿Eres rica ahora?

-Eso… eso parece.

Los papeles que sostenía Frisk dictaban escrituras de una pequeña propiedad y una cuenta bancaria a su nombre con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. ¿Su padre siempre había sido rico? No recordaba eso…

-No entiendo lo que está pasando, Flowey –Bajó un poco los papeles con un aire de tristeza -¿Qué me están ocultando? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿De qué quieren protegerme? ¿Quién es G? ¿Por qué realmente estamos separadas de mi padre?

Flowey no dijo nada, pero evitó la mirada de la joven.

Frisk suspiró profundo, inhalando el dulce aroma de sus flores para relajarse por completo. Guardó los papeles en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Tengo que ir a verlo. Está claro que mi madre no me dirá nada, así que si quiero respuestas las tendré que conseguir de él en persona.

La flor seguía sin verla directamente, parecía incluso estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cosa que extrañó por completo a la joven.

-¿Flowey?

-¿Y qué planeas hacer entonces? ¿Escaparte? Porque no creo que la cabra te deje ir como si nada.

-En efecto –El semblante de la humana cambió extrañamente –Me escaparé a la ciudad.

Estaba más que determinada a buscar a su padre. No los odiaba a ninguno de los dos, pero estaba harta de tantas cosas que le ocultaban. Nunca le dijeron cómo fue que sus hermanos habían muerto, en qué trabajaba su padre, porque habían tenido que irse al pueblo más lejano y casi al borde de las ruinas, ¿y ahora resultaba que le daba una cantidad enorme de dinero sin ninguna explicación? Nada tenía sentido para ella.

Escuchó cómo la flor suspiraba un tanto resignada a lado suyo.

-Iré contigo.

La humana lo vio con sorpresa.

-No habrás pensado en dejarme con la loca de tu madre ¿cierto? –Le reprochó molesto –Además, tengo que asegurarme de que no cometas nada estúpido… cosa que sé que tarde que temprano harás con lo idiota que eres.

Frisk sonrió con dulzura. Para Flowey, decir aquello significaba "me preocupas" a su modo.

-Antes que nada… -con sus lianas le puso algo en su cuello, cosa que desconcertó un poco a la joven castaña –Ten.

Vio como le había colocado un guardapelo de oro con forma de corazón. Los recuerdos la invadieron por ese instante conmoviéndola por completo. Se parecía mucho a los que tenían sus hermanos.

-Se lo robé a tu madre –explicó su crimen con total indiferencia –Lo tenía demasiado guardado, pero no fue un problema para mí.

-No puede ser un regalo de cumpleaños si lo robaste, Flowey.

-Pues tómalo como quieras. –Reprochó con disgusto –Es tuyo ahora. No pienso devolverlo de donde lo tomé.

Con un ligero temblor en sus manos, abrió el guardapelo con cuidado y contempló la foto que tenía en su interior. Sus hermanos mayores sonreían plácidamente a la cámara: Asriel, (el que evidentemente era el hijo biológico) abrazaba con alegría a la niña que, al igual que Frisk, había sido adoptada por la familia de monstruos. Chara era muy parecida a ella, salvo que era mayor por cinco años, y sus mejillas eran hermosamente rosadas a comparación de ella que parecía ser completamente pálida. Claro que el color no podía verse en la fotografía, pero Frisk lo recordaba perfectamente.

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima había estado recorriendo su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Flowey. –Se limpió sus lágrimas con una sonrisa –Es lo mejor que me han dado hoy.

-¿En verdad eso crees? ¿Tener mucho dinero y una propiedad no fue nada para ti? Eres más tonta de lo que creí.

Frisk simplemente rio, estaba más que acostumbrada a la forma de ser de la flor.

-Antes de irnos… Quiero ir a ver lo que le tenía preparado a papá ¿Me acompañas?

-Si no hay de otra…

Se enredó en el brazo de la joven como regularmente lo hacía para acompañarla sin necesidad de arrastrar sus raíces en el suelo y salieron del lugar.

 **...**

 **He aquí un capítulo nuevo de este fic! **aplausos grabados****

 **Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar esto, pero fue por dos cosas:**

 **Una es porque trabajo mucho (tres trabajos para ser precisa) y hago lo posible por escribir poco a poco en mis tiempos libres (cosa que amo hacer porque me relaja de toda tensión, además claro de dibujar).**

 **Y dos porque... estaba preparando la página de este fic! Sip, tuve la rara idea de hacerle su blog para subir con mayor creatividad la galería de lo que surja de este fic. Pueden verlo aquí: flapperflorist (punto) tumblr (punto) com**

 **Aun anda en construcción, pero es porque apenas ando terminando los comics y perfiles, sin contar el hecho de que ando considerando hacerle su propia página también a mi otro fic, pero aun no estoy segura, jeje (muchas cosas locas me vienen a la mente, aaaahhh). Ustedes que opinan? (no de lo que estoy loca, sino el que debería de hacerle su blog también al otro fic).**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo se tornaba rosado entre las nubes que impedían visualizar más allá de lo que brindaba su belleza. Pronto oscurecería y era justamente lo que la humana y la flor habían esperado tras un buen rato en silencio en la pequeña colina situada un tanto lejos del pueblo.

Ante la primera visión de una estrella, una de las flores que estaban frente a Frisk comenzó a brillar a respuesta de la leve luz que emitía. Poco a poco el resto le siguieron con el brillo y en cuestión de segundos se iluminó todo alrededor de un bello azul. Una vez estando sólo la noche reinando, aquel hermoso paisaje se tornaba únicamente para ellos dos.

Frisk sonrió levemente al por fin poder visualizar algo así. Hacía tiempo que se había empeñado en cultivar las flores eco, las cuales no eran nada fáciles de poder cuidar al requerir demasiados cuidados, pero fue un reto que gustosamente había aceptado la humana y su recompensa estaba ante ella.

Se había programado que el primer brillo de las flores eco estaría para su cumpleaños y quería compartir aquel hermoso recuerdo con sus padres para sentirse nuevamente en familia, pero una vez más había tenido que ver algo sin ellos. Lo único que la tranquilizaba en ese momento era que Flowey le acompañaba en silencio.

Frisk se paró y comenzó a recoger las semillas que esparcían las flores. Las eco soltaban sus semillas ante su primera luz y eso las hacía muy difícil de poder conseguir más, porque tendían a florecer en donde mismo, además del hecho de ser especialmente nocturnas.

-Planeas hacer más luego ¿cierto? –Flowey simplemente la observaba.

-Si…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos iremos entonces? –dijo sin rodeos.

La humana tardó en responder al tomar como prioridad en el momento el recoger las semillas. Las puso en una bolsita de tela que tenía para la ocasión y las guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo. Se paró y miró atentamente a las flores que apenas y le llegaban a las rodillas. En unos días más podrían llegar a ser más altas que ella.

-Nos vamos a casa –aspiró el leve aroma con tal de calmarse, pero lo cierto es que no tenían un buen perfume sus pétalos –Nos iremos esta misma noche.

Flowey no dijo nada y ni le interesó lo terriblemente apresurado que estaba su plan. Se quedó enredado en su brazo pensando seriamente sobre la humana y sobre lo que les pasaría a ambos de ahora en adelante.

Con sumo cuidado, Frisk entró a la casa evitando todo ruido posible. Notó que su madre ya se había dormido con la puerta cerrada en su cuarto y aprovechó aquello para irse a su cuarto y comenzar a empacar.

Sabía de antemano lo cruel que sería en su acto de irse sin avisarle a su madre, pero sabía que no le permitiría nunca irse a la ciudad y más para buscar a su padre, pero había tomado una decisión y era el buscar las respuestas por su cuenta. No podía estar más en la ignorancia de su propia familia ¿De qué se supone que la cuidaban?

En la pequeña maleta guardó únicamente lo necesario para no tener que ir cargada. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrarse allá, sus recuerdos sobre la ciudad eran demasiado borrosos ante la poca edad en la que permaneció en ella.

Terminando rápidamente, cerró la maleta y la cargó con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. Una vez que bajó las escaleras, se topó con aquello que había querido evitar en todo momento. Su madre estaba parada frente a la puerta, pero no era el hecho de que le impidiera salir lo que la tenía estática en su sitio, sino el hecho de que la miraba con decepción absoluta. Aquello era completamente nuevo para la humana y hasta la flor estaba desconcertado de esa expresión suya.

-Niña ingenua… -la voz de Toriel se tornaba ronca, lo que le indicaba a Frisk que había estado llorando hacía poco –Si vas a la ciudad, ellos te matarán…

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó lo más calmada posible, pero aquello si le había alarmado ¿Así que la protegían porque querían matarla? ¿Por qué?

Toriel no respondió, simplemente agachó la cabeza un tanto abatida. Las pocas palabras que pudo pronunciar su madre la asustaron aún más.

-¿Me… odias?

Frisk bajó sus cosas de golpe y Flowey se enredó en la maleta para evitar todo contacto con la mujer cabra.

-¡No! Mamá, no… -la abrazó desesperadamente, en verdad no quería hacerle sufrir por más sentida que estuviera con ella. Adoptada o no, era su madre y la amaba –Yo…

Toriel le devolvió el abrazo y no pudo controlar el ponerse a llorar de nuevo, pero aunque reflejara el dolor de ver que su hija quería alejarse de ella, sonrió levemente. Lo entendía, en verdad que entendía por qué quería marcharse.

-Mis miedos… los pondré a un lado por ti, mi niña –Se separó de su hija para contemplarla mejor. Era cierto que ya no era una niña, sino ya toda una joven, pero no podía evitar recordarla tal y como la había conocido por primera vez junto con la otra niña huérfana, la cuales no dudaron ella y su esposo de adoptarlas –Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. La ciudad ya no es lo que era antes. Muchos monstruos detestan a los humanos, así como los humanos no se apiadarán de ti sólo porque seas humana.

Frisk trató de ver más allá de sus palabras, pero únicamente entendió que yacía un terrible odio entre razas en la ciudad. Supuso que ese era el problema y le sonrió a su madre para darle a entender que comprendía sus palabras.

-Me calma de algún modo que no vayas sola, aunque habría preferido una mejor compañía para ti –miró un tanto amenazadoramente hacia Flowey que las observaba un tanto aburrido.

-Estaré bien mamá, lo prometo.

Sin más, Toriel se apartó de la puerta y Frisk se fue a recoger sus cosas y a Flowey, quien seguía enredado en la parte superior de la maleta casi en la agarradera, lo cual hacía complicado el poder cargarla. La joven puso una mano en el manojo de la puerta dispuesta a salir inmediatamente, pero la voz de su madre le hizo detenerse un poco.

-Te pido únicamente que… no trates de comunicarte conmigo una vez que te vayas –Su susurro era un tanto doloroso –Espero que lo entiendas en su momento.

Lo cierto era que la joven no entendía del todo, pero supuso que se trataba de poder hacerle menos dolorosa su ausencia, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin más de la casa.

Toriel en ningún momento la observó partir, por lo que el último recuerdo que tuvo Frisk de su madre en ese momento fue su espalda. Evitando que le siguiera doliendo ello, la humana se armó de toda determinación y siguió hacia adelante.

…

El recorrido había sido un tanto incómodo para ambos sujetos en la noche. No sabían que decir el uno al otro, por lo que se habían mantenido en silencio absoluto hasta llegar a la estación del tren para partir hacia la ciudad. Consiguió una pequeña maceta para Flowey antes de dirigirse a la taquilla, y con mucha dificultad había pedido Frisk un boleto al no saber socializar correctamente con alguien más que no fuera su madre o una flor. Con algo de prisa al no poder controlar más su incomodidad al respecto, se subió al tren y minutos después había partido estando casi solo el lugar en el que se encontraba. La mayor parte del tren eran vagones con carga para llevar a la ciudad.

-Ya te quiero ver en la ciudad tratando de comunicarte con los demás –se burló Flowey una vez que ya estaba marchando la locomotora –Si tanto te costó poder pedir un simple boleto ¿Cómo le harás para pedir indicaciones?

-Tiene que haber un mapa en la estación del tren en la que bajaremos –dijo casi en el acto como si lo tuviera planeado desde el principio –No habrá necesidad de pedir indicaciones.

-Si tú lo dices… -la sonrisa burlona no desapareció en un buen rato del rostro de la flor parlante.

Frisk sacó de su bolsillo la hoja en la que indicaba la dirección de su propiedad otorgada por su padre. De algún modo sabía que podría encontrar respuestas ahí, y de ser posible, a su padre en persona. Guardó de nuevo la hoja y se puso su sombrero viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, pero el paisaje nocturno que le daba el pueblo acaparó más su atención. A lo lejos en verdad parecían ruinas distantes de lo descuidado que estaba el lugar, pero de algún modo sintió nostalgia al verlo tan lejos.

Después de todo, fue su hogar.

-Dormiré un poco, Flowey –acarició levemente uno de sus pétalos, la cual le gruñó por su tacto mas no impidió que lo continuara haciendo –Me despiertas cuando lleguemos ¿va?

-No vine contigo para ser tu niñero –gruñó, pero a la risa de cansancio de la humana lo calmó un poco y dejó de observarla con ligero reproche de su petición.

Aquello fue respuesta suficiente para la humana.

-Muchas gracias, Flowey –sin más se quedó completamente dormida ante el arrullo que le daba el tren en su viaje.

…

No había sido necesario la intervención de Flowey para despertarse. Los rayos de sol en su rostro habían sido suficientes para indicarle que ya era momento de despertar. Notó inmediatamente que tenía una cobija encima y sonrió de saber que aquella flor que observaba atentamente el paisaje ignorándola por completo era el "culpable" de que pudiera dormir perfectamente.

Conmovida por su gesto, sonrió en lo que se acomodaba por completo para estar más atenta en el viaje. Sabía que más allá de aquel aspecto indolente que reflejaba Flowey, yacía un ser amable que siempre se preocupaba por ella, o al menos le gustaba pensar que era así (después de todo también conocía su lado agresivo).

-Estamos por llegar –avisó la flor sin mirar a la humana. –Prepara tus cosas, idiota.

Hizo caso a la petición en silencio. Se puso su sombrero y sus guantes y abrazó la maceta siendo no correspondida por Flowey. De algún modo el paisaje que brindaba la ciudad le era de lo más atrayente para la flor, lo cual le fue extraño que una planta le llamara tanta atención la ciudad, donde naturalmente no se podían desarrollar bien.

-Parece ser que te interesa mucho Ebott –sonrió levemente Frisk al lograr tener la atención de la planta, la cual la observaba un tanto irritado.

-Nada me interesa en este patético mundo –dijo seriamente –Sólo que es evidente que es muy diferente al pueblucho estúpido en el que vivíamos.

Flowey tenía razón de algún modo. En la ventana veían la inmensa ciudad a la que se acercaban y de algún modo eso la mantuvo determinada en el resto del camino.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaban lejos de casa.

En cuanto pararon se puso de pie casi en el acto tomando su maleta y maceta para bajarse de inmediato. No tenía tiempo que perder al querer realizar demasiadas cosas en el día.

Ignoró por completo al señor que le había dado los buenos días en la puerta al no saber cómo mantener contacto visual sin verse extraña. Una vez estando fuera del tren se percató de que había mucha gente en la estación, siendo en su mayoría humanos los que recorrían el lugar.

Aquello la puso más nerviosa de lo que consideraba. Siendo ella humana debía de algún modo sentirse identificada, pero al haber convivido más monstruos se sintió más extraña de lo normal, y más cuando la mayoría la observaban un tanto despectivos al estar cargando con la flor que evidentemente era más que eso. La única humana con la que había convivido perfectamente bien había sido Chara, la cual yacía años de que ya no era así por la evidencia de su muerte.

Respiró profundo y se armó de determinación para avanzar hacia adelante. Sabía que debía de afrontar aquella incomodidad que le daba el estar rodeada de tanta gente y se dispuso a buscar un mapa en el lugar sin necesidad de preguntar, pero tras una hora se dio cuenta de que su plan inicial no había sido tan sencillo como lo creía.

-Bien, estamos frente al mapa desde hace un siglo –se quejó Flowey harto de estar frente al letrero que contenía el mapa de la ciudad –¿Cuánto más necesitas para darte cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de cómo llegar ahí?

Flowey tenía razón. Por más que había encontrado el punto en el que tenía que dirigirse, notó el gran inconveniente de que no tenía ni idea de cómo ir hacia ahí, empezando por el transporte ¿Cómo se hacía para trasladarse en la ciudad? Todo era tan grande que sentía que serían días caminando para llegar a su destino, no sin antes perderse en el camino, lo que evidentemente le pasaría al no conocer nada.

-Pfff, idiota.

-Tal vez si será necesario pedir indicaciones después de todo –admitió un poco avergonzada.

-Los seres de aquí parecen ser más idiotas que tú –dijo despectivamente sin medir el tono de su voz. Le irritaba que varios humanos los estuvieran observando discriminatoriamente –Lo mejor será movernos de aquí, damos pena estando parados sin hacer nada.

Estando de acuerdo con Flowey, volvió a tomar sus cosas y se giró bruscamente queriendo alejarse de ahí lo más posible, pero aquel movimiento le hizo chocar con alguien tambaleándola por completo al grado de perder el equilibrio por tener sus manos ocupadas. Se habría caído haciendo el ridículo de su vida frente a todos si no fuera que había sido sujetada de la cintura por el ser con el que había chocado.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Cuidado! –Dijo el ser con voz grave, lo cual le indicaba que era un hombre con lo que había chocado. Frisk no observó al sujeto por la pena que le daba todo ello. No sólo le estaba hablando directamente, sino que estaba demasiado cerca y además la estaba tocando de la cintura ¿eso no era demasiado íntimo? Frisk estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por eso -Eso habría sido una fea caída.

-L-lo siento, yo… -se reincorporó rápidamente para no tener que estar más en esa posición tan comprometedora, pero seguía mirando al suelo evitando todo contacto visual -No me fijé que estaba usted ahí.

-Bueno, con esos ojos que tienes me sorprende que puedas ver hacia dónde vas –se burló el sujeto. Frisk no sabía cómo tomarse eso ¿Se estaba burlando de sus alargados ojos? Además de que le estaba tomando demasiado confianza al grado de hablarle de tu –De hecho aún no sé si los tienes abiertos.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso, la joven se atrevió a levantar su cabeza para ver con quién se estaba dirigiendo. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un monstruo (casi no había alguno en la estación) de su estatura y bien vestido para lo que acostumbraba ver ella en el pueblo. Pero era un tipo de monstruo que nunca había visto y lo primero que le llegó a la mente era que sonreía demasiado. Su madre mostraba más preocupación que felicidad en sus últimos años y Flowey… no precisamente sonreía por felicidad. Y siendo ellos dos su única vida social por varios años en su desarrollo, no estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel gesto que se suponía que debía calmarla.

Tenía todavía sus maleta y maceta sujetas a modo de protección de toda posibilidad de más contacto. No porque le diera miedo (realmente no conocía algo que pudiera darle miedo), sino porque no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Flowey no decía nada, pero miraba al sujeto con irritación como si su mera presencia le disgustara por completo.

-Eres un esqueleto –dijo sin más.

-Brillante deducción –nuevamente percibió ese tono de burla en su voz, pero aun así le sonreía como si se divirtiera con su mera presencia. Aquello perturbaba un poco a Frisk, pero no lo mostró físicamente –¿A **calcio** se puede dudar de eso?

Sin entender qué quería decirle realmente, el gesto de Frisk continuó estando inexpresivo. Tras unos segundos incómodos para la humana, comprendió que era muy descortés de su parte lo que le había dicho. Tal vez en la ciudad era demasiado discriminatorio mencionar la raza que era cada uno y se preocupó de malinterpretarse de esa forma. Debía de tener más cuidado con sus palabras si quería estar residiendo en la ciudad.

-Lo siento… es que es la primera vez que veo a uno –Admitió.

-Entonces espero haberte dado la mejor apariencia de uno –le guiñó el ojo en lo que se quitaba el sombrero a modo de saludo.

Aquel gesto extrañamente la relajó un poco. No entendía como era que el esqueleto le hablara con tal naturalidad si literalmente no se conocían el uno al otro, pero de cierta manera aquello le hizo admirarlo un poco en el momento. Ella no podía ser tan abierta como él.

-Soy Sans –Metió sus manos en su saco con tranquilidad y sin borrar su sonrisa –Sans el esqueleto, como tú descubriste tan audazmente.

La joven se sintió anonadada por eso ¿Debía presentarse con un desconocido? ¿Era normal eso en la ciudad? Si ni siquiera en el pueblo se atrevía a presentarse, pero consideró que sería muy grosero de su parte no responderle de igual forma.

-Frisk… Frisk la humana –supuso que esa era la forma de presentarse.

Sans se rio por completo ante eso, lo cual extrañó aún más a la joven ¿Qué había hecho mal? Estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse sin más y el comportamiento tan silencioso de Flowey le extrañaba todavía más.

-Eres divertida, Frisk la humana –Ese tono de burla comenzaba a incomodarle un poco, mas no dijo nada al respecto –Permíteme pagarte el favor de alegrarme el día ayudándote con lo que necesites.

No sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué había hecho bien en realidad, pero le atribuyó a la suerte que le llegara esa oportunidad sin necesidad de buscarla.

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé mucho actualizando esto, pero era porque quería acabar algunos dibujos de este fic antes de actualizarlo. Por falta de tiempo no podrán verlo de momento, pero en cuanto esté listo lo podrán ver en el blog personal de este fic en tumblr :)**

 **Como podrán notar, Frisk no sabe nada de socializar a gran diferencia de Sans que es completamente sociable e indiferente. No es porque sea miedosa ni tímida, simplemente no tiene ni idea de cómo debe de actuar al respecto si su única verdadera compañía en su desarrollo fue una Flor sin sentimientos y una madre sumamente sobreprotectora.**

 **¿Frisk podrá desenvolverse en la gran ciudad?**

 **¿Por qué Flowey tan callado?**

 **¿Sans secuestrará a Frisk? :V**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk observaba con atención al esqueleto que tenía al frente cuya sonrisa la desconcertaba por completo ¿no paraba de sonreír? Tras unos minutos de silencio, la humana comprendió que el monstruo esperaba una respuesta de su parte ante su ofrecimiento.

-De hecho… si necesito ayuda.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno…

Se la pensó por unos instantes de dar información demás a un completo desconocido. No quería parecer ingenua, pero ante el desconcierto y urgencia de querer llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, consideró óptimo pedirle indicaciones.

Antes de hablar, observó a Flowey en espera de su acuerdo de pedirle ayuda al esqueleto, pero él estaba demasiado callado para su gusto. En tiempos remotos, la flor habría aprovechado toda oportunidad de insultar al esqueleto presente, pero en cambio se encontraba observando la situación con un gesto levemente fruncido.

-Yo… necesito llegar a un lugar –comenzó a hablar y miró de reojo a Flowey para ver si éste decía algo contradictorio, pero no fue así –Encontré en dónde está en el mapa, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo dirigirme hacia allá.

-Eso suena a algo con lo que puedo ayudarte –comentó Sans –¿En dónde queda el lugar?

-En el barrio de Snowdin. –aquel nombre le era muy extraño para la humana.

-¡Vaya! Pero eso es más que una coincidencia –rio el esqueleto –Yo estoy por dirigirme para allá. Con gusto puedo llevarte.

Eso sonaba espectacular para la humana. Con ello acababa con dos problemas de un solo golpe. Estaba por considerar su oferta hasta que un fuerte apretón de lianas alrededor de su brazo le hicieron reaccionar de lo que estaba por hacer. Flowey la vio seriamente a modo de comunicarse en silencio con ella. Frisk entendió a la primera que la flor le advertía de que no debía aceptar esa clase de invitaciones de extraños.

-Puedes decirle a tu amigo que no se preocupe, no pienso hacerte daño ni nada parecido–Comentó Sans con calma mientras observaba como los dos presentes frente a él le prestaban atención un tanto sorprendidos –Aunque hace bien en querer cuidarte. Después de todo no es bueno hablar con extraños ¿no es así, florecilla?

Flowey gruñó por el hecho de que se dirigiera a él de esa manera, pero Frisk le observó admirada de cómo había entendido el mensaje silencioso que se había formado entre la humana y la flor.

-Bueno, pueblerina –sonrió poniéndose el sombrero –Andando.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabe que vengo de un pueblo? –preguntó sorprendida. ¿Acaso el esqueleto podía leer la mente?

Sans se rio como si aquello le pareciera de lo más cómico. Frisk estaba pensando seriamente que no era normal que existiera alguien que pudiera sonreír y reírse tanto, no era natural para ella. Sobre todo por el hecho de que se imaginaba que en la ciudad la vida era más estresante, a menos claro de que estuviera completamente equivocada. Reconocía en el fondo que no sabía nada sobre la vida al ser ésta su primera experiencia en tenerla por su cuenta.

-Es bastante obvio, chica –Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente –Tus acciones, tus ropas…

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi ropa? –preguntó un tanto preocupada ¿Había una etiqueta de vestimenta en el lugar? Eso explicaba por qué el esqueleto estaba tan bien vestido.

-Oh no, créeme que no –le guiñó un ojo y Flowey gruñó más fuerte ante eso –Me gusta tu estilo, chica.

Mientras caminaban por la estación, Frisk se dio cuenta de lo inmensa que era a comparación de la simple parada que era la de su pueblo. La de la ciudad parecía tener la capacidad de tener mucha gente y recibimiento de materiales. Pero sobre todo, no pasó por alto que muchos los veían despectivamente, sin importar si eran humanos o monstruos. Fue así como la joven recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre que en Ebott yacía una guerra campal entre ambas razas.

En el pueblo habitaban más monstruos que humanos y no se presentaba esa discriminación en gran medida, pero era consciente de que existía de algún modo. Siendo ella adoptada y criada por monstruos junto con su hermana, no entendía cómo era que tuvieran tantos problemas si ambos podían convivir perfectamente. Pero estaba claro que las ideologías discriminatorias eran más fuertes que el raciocinio.

-¿Cómo iremos hacia allá? –preguntó curiosa. Después de todo era muy raro ver automóviles en el pueblo y quería ver qué clase de ello existían en la ciudad.

-Iremos por un atajo –rio por lo bajo –Será más rápido de lo que puedas pestañear… si es que lo haces con esos ojos que tienes.

Frisk no mostró expresión alguna, pero le comenzaba a extrañar aquella confianza que se tomaba el esqueleto con ella sobre su persona.

-Al menos yo si tengo ojos… -dijo en un susurro para sí misma a modo defensivo. Pero no contó con el hecho de que el esqueleto la había oído perfectamente y se estaba riendo por su respuesta.

-Así que si tienes sentido del humor ¡Bien! Eso me agrada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una zona con menos gente.

-Por aquí –le indicó Sans con un ademán de su mano que entraran por una puerta.

Frisk hizo caso a la petición sin pensar, lo cual en el acto consideró que había sido el peor error de su vida en cuanto se percató de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar. Habían entrado a una bodega en donde alojaban mercancía que les llegaba en los vagones y que no había nadie por el momento. El corazón de Frisk latió muy aprisa ante los nervios que le causaba todo eso.

Había sido ingenua… muy ingenua…

-Sujeta muy bien tus cosas –le indicó tranquilamente en lo que la sujetaba de los brazos.

-¿Q-qué…? –comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva ya alarmada.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente ante eso. Por una cuestión de segundo todo le había parecido que se había tornado negro frente a sus ojos. Apenas y había podido ver que Flowey ya se había estado poniendo entre los dos dispuesto a atacar a esqueleto por su atrevimiento, pero aquello nunca ocurrió en cuanto ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en la estación del tren.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabían en dónde estaban.

-Bienvenida a Snowdin.

Sans la había soltado y apartado un poco para darle su espacio a ambos, pero aquella sonrisa divertida de su rostro no desaparecía en absoluto. Frisk estaba sumamente mareada y sintió que podría caerse en cualquier momento al tener sus manos ocupadas, pero Flowey actuó inmediatamente y se había anclado con una de sus lianas en un poste para con otra sujetar a la humana evitando de que pudiera caerse.

-Maldito idiota –exaltó Flowey mirando despectivamente al esqueleto –Si vas a usar magia al menos avisa.

-¿Y perderme la diversión de ver sus rostros ante la sorpresa? Nah.

Frisk acarició uno de los pétalos de Flowey para calmarlo. Sabía que no era nada bueno provocarlo y mucho menos cuando estaba claro que no le agradaba para nada el esqueleto, de hecho, Frisk consideraba muy extraño que no hablara en todo el tiempo hasta ahora. En otros tiempos, la flor ya habría estrangulado al esqueleto por el simple hecho de sonreírle (cosa que parecía que era lo único que hacía).

Era la primera vez que había presenciado magia tan directamente. Su madre rara vez usaba fuego mágico para cocinar su repostería. La sensación de haberla sentido tan literal no le parecía tan bueno.

-Lo siento por la forma en que lo hice –Su sonrisa disminuyó unos milímetros –Pero a los humanos no les gusta ver la magia abiertamente. Lo mejor era evitar cualquier conflicto.

Frisk lo observó directamente para ver si había algo más en sus palabras, pero comprendió que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

-Es justamente la razón por la cual no me estás atacando ¿no es así florecita?

Flowey gruñó a modo de respuesta. Frisk lo observaba anonadada. Si Flowey sabía eso ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Le atribuyó a las miles de cosas que la flor nunca le decía pese a conocerse de hace años.

-Muy bien, ahora dime a dónde…

-No –dijo muy directamente la joven.

Frisk estaba comenzando a desesperarse con el esqueleto que cada vez la ponía más nerviosa. No estaba bien que le estuviera brindando tanta amabilidad y que en una cuestión de segundos pareciera que estaba por secuestrarla o hacerle daño. Tanta confianza con un desconocido simplemente estaba mal y ya no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Muchas gracias por habernos traído aquí –Sujetó con fuerza la maceta para indicarle a Flowey que se calmara –Pero a partir de este punto podemos movernos por nuestra cuenta.

Por un momento le pareció que la sonrisa de Sans había desaparecido ante su rudeza, pero en el acto había mantenido su gesto por mera inercia. Frisk estaba segura que aquella sonrisa era completamente diferente a la otra que había mostrado.

-Muy bien, yo entiendo –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco –Espero que tu estadía en Ebott sea buena.

Con un ademán de su cara agradeció en silencio y acto seguido se puso a correr lejos del esqueleto con todas sus cosas sin dirección específica. Sólo quería irse lo más posible ante los nervios que le estaba dando el monstruo y el no saber cómo actuar ante ello. Sabía que era muy grosero de su parte hacerlo de ese modo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría por hacer sin verse envuelta en más plática.

-Tranquila, ya no está –Le indicó seriamente Flowey quien veía hacia atrás cuidando la espalda de la humana –Desapareció.

Frisk se detuvo un tanto cansada de haber empleado carrera espontánea. En efecto, el esqueleto ya no estaba en el punto que los había dejado, simplemente había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que habían terminado en el lugar.

-¿Y tú en verdad estás idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar confianza tan rápido con un extraño?

-Yo no…

-Frisk, olvídate de toda amabilidad y cortesía en la ciudad –La flor se puso a la altura de su cara para observarla con toda seriedad –Aquí las cosas son en verdad peligrosas y cualquiera querrá abusar de ti si te siguen viendo débil e indefensa.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la ciudad? –Flowey le ignoró por completo su pregunta.

-Me quedé callado todo el tiempo porque quería ver cómo te desenvolvías por tu propia cuenta, pero está más que claro que eres más idiota de lo que creí si te abrías casi en el acto sólo porque un tipo te sonrió y habló bonito.

Eso fue raro para Frisk ¿Desde cuándo Flowey era tan sobreprotector con ella? Sonrió dulcemente ante lo conmovida que se sentía por eso.

-No cabe duda de que eres un imán de problemas –Suspiró la flor resignado –Necesitarás más de mí de lo que creí.

-Gracias por querer cuidarme.

-No tengo de otra, no creas que me agrada tener que estar al pendiente de tu propia estupidez.

-Te quiero mucho, Flowey –Bajó la maleta y abrazó la maceta tiernamente.

-Idiota… -Frisk tomó aquello como "y yo a ti".

Tomó sus cosas de nuevo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Ante el susto que le había dado el monstruo no se había puesto a ver cómo era el lugar en el que estaba, y lo cierto es que era bastante llamativo para ella. Había una gran diferencia en comparación con el pueblo, empezando por lo grande que era. Las vitrinas llenas de color y luz le sacaron en más de una ocasión una sonrisa, era algo bello de conocer.

Tras recorrer las calles por unos minutos, supo que sería más difícil de lo que creyó encontrar el lugar exacto al que tenía que llegar, pero ya no quería tener que hablar con desconocidos ni mucho menos pedir indicaciones, por lo que se dispuso a ver el nombre de las calles por un buen rato con la esperanza de encontrar la calle correcta.

Pero evidentemente, eso le costó horas perdidas.

Ante la desesperación, finalmente Flowey había sido quien había pedido indicaciones a un conejo amorfo (amarrándolo con sus lianas y amenazándolo) para por fin llegar al lugar deseado. Cuando estuvieron en el lugar, se percataron de que no era lo que ambos habían esperado.

-¿Esto es lo que te dejaron de herencia?

Era un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, en el cual a simple vista se podía notar que el piso superior era más bien un departamento con una terraza dando a la calle, mientras que el inferior era un local cuyas tablas indicaban abandono.

Frisk se asomó como pudo entre las tablas y notó que estaba tan descuidado el lugar que podrían haber sido años en los que había sido cerrado el lugar. Suspiró un tanto decepcionada, en definitiva no encontraría a su padre en aquel lugar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me dejaron ninguna llave ¿Cómo podré entrar?

Flowey se adelantó quitando las tablas con algo de esfuerzo de sus lianas. Después de ello no hubo necesidad de querer forzar la cerradura, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Siendo todo muy extraño, ambos ingresaron al oscuro local.

Todo estaba viejo y polvoriento, pero muchas de las cosas se mantenían en buen estado y solo hacía falta una buena limpieza en el lugar. Frisk dio un paso más y levemente tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Notando que era una hoja envolviendo algo, dejó su maleta y maceta en el suelo para poder recoger aquello, lo cual era una llave con una decoración de una estrella de cuatro picos. Suponiendo que era la llave del lugar, la guardó consigo y prestó atención en la hoja con la que había sido envuelta, la cual tenía un mensaje escrito a máquina.

-Mantente determinada –leyó dándole vuelta a la hoja, pero no había nada más –Todo esto es muy extraño…

-Pero es claro que estaba dirigido a ti –Intuyó la flor observando también la hoja –Conozcamos arriba.

Subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras en la parte inferior del local, se toparon con una puerta con la que pudo abrir sin problema Frisk con su nueva llave, sabiendo así que era lo mismo para todas las puertas del lugar. Al igual que el local, el departamento estaba viejo y sucio, pero manteniendo los muebles en buen estado. Era pequeño el lugar, pero par Frisk aquello era bastante acogedor.

-Es… -comenzó a decir Frisk.

-Basura.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó ignorando a la flor.

No entendía por qué su padre le había dado en herencia algo así, pero estaba más que segura que le había dado la oportunidad de poder vivir en la ciudad y trabajar por su cuenta incluso. Tenía dónde vivir, un futuro negocio propio y mucho dinero… más que suficiente para poder comenzar a ser una chica de ciudad.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en encontrar a su padre y tenía más preguntas que respuestas por ahora, pero sabía que todo esto era un buen inicio.

…

En un bar un tanto escondido y situado en la misma zona, un esqueleto bajo se encontraba tomando calmadamente. Había puesto su sombrero sobre la barra mientras observaba al dueño del lugar limpiando sus tarros.

-Tu hermano vino a buscarte hace rato –Dijo el cantinero tras un buen rato –No se le veía nada contento.

-Supongo que porque lo dejé colgado con el trabajo que nos habían ordenado –Dijo despreocupadamente mientras daba un trago a su bebida alcohólica. –Luego me disculparé con él.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo dejaste solo?

Al cantinero no se le hacía extraño que huyera de algún trabajo ya que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era costumbre suya evitar toda responsabilidad, pero dejar solo a su hermano eso si era extraño. Sans dejó su vaso vacío antes de contestar.

-Me topé con algo interesante.

El hombre llama esperó a que dijera algo más, pero tras varios minutos en silencio supo que no le contaría más detalles. Suspiró y se fue para continuar con sus trabajos en lo que el esqueleto sacaba un puro y una hoja de su bolsillo. Estaba un poco arrugada por el movimiento rápido que había tenido que hacer para sacarla del bolsillo de la humana, pero lo había logrado sin que ella se diera cuenta y eso era lo que le importaba por ahora.

Leyó calmadamente su contenido, mas no pudo sacar mucha información de ello. Había sido escrita a máquina para no poder ser detectado el escritor y era demasiada sintetizada la información a modo de la que seguramente la humana solamente podría saber a qué se refería. Fuera quien fuera, había sido alguien muy astuto que sabía de los peligros de antemano al firmar que siguiera "cuidándose la espalda".

No se preocupó por eso, después de todo no lo consideraba del todo perdido su intento. Al menos sabía que recién había sido el cumpleaños de la joven y que había recibido algo por ello.

-Frisk… D. –leyó y sonrió levemente por ello –Así que si tienes apellido ¿eh?

 **...**

 **Nuevo cap en poco tiempo para recompensar lo mucho que me tardé en actualizar para el pasado, jeje. La trama va un poco lenta, pero tiene su porqué y muy pronto lo averiguarán. Tengan paciencia, que no por nada tiene la clasificación de contenido adulto este fic :P**

 **Frisk tiene casita en la ciudad ahora, pero, ¿qué le deparará la vida en la ciudad ahora que ha decidido formar parte de ella? ¿Podrá encontrar las respuestas que necesita antes de que los problemas puedan encontrarla a ella?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo... tal vez.**

 **Michi fuera**!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk se tumbó en su sillón completamente cansada, aunque satisfecha de por fin haber terminado con la limpieza del lugar. Ante la emoción que le había dado la nueva vida que se le estaba abriendo ante ella, no dudó ni por un instante en comenzar a poner manos a la obra y empezar con la limpieza de lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar, sin importar que fuera muy noche ya.

Admitía que había tenido la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna pista de su padre entre las cosas que existían ahí, sin embargo no había nada con lo que pudiera empezar a saber su paradero o algo. Pese a ello, aun se mantenía sumamente determinada

-Te odio –Flowey se tumbó junto a ella sumamente agotado –Será la última vez que te ayude en algo así.

-No me odias –dijo contenta la humana –No puedes odiarme si no puedes sentir nada ¿no es así?

-No trates de hacerte la lista ahora.

-Vamos, admite que fue entretenido limpiar nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Eres la más rara en el mundo si te parece divertido el concepto de limpiar –le dijo sin más en lo que se acomodaba mejor en su nueva maceta.

-Ya que tenemos todo el lugar limpio, será bueno comenzar a ver lo que pondremos en el local –Ignoró por completo las palabras de la flor ante sus propias ideas –He pensado en poner una florería ¿tú que dices?

-Que no me sorprende –la vio seriamente -¿Cómo piensas poner una sin la materia prima de una florería? ¿Te parece fácil hacer algo así en una ciudad en donde tanto asfalto hace que todo esté muerto por aquí? Incluso los adefesios de este lugar son muertos andantes. No tienen vida.

-Traje conmigo varias semillas de distintas plantas, además de todas mis herramientas de jardinería. Sólo haría falta que…

-¡Ah no! ¡No vas a ponerme a trabajar más!

A Frisk le fascinaba cultivar sus flores al modo tradicional, consideraba que era todo un arte el proceso del cuidado que debía tomarse en cada semilla. Pero cuando había una emergencia de necesitar algún fruto de una planta, Flowey le ayudaba con su magia alterando el proceso de crecimiento de la misma. No era un recurso que le gustara del todo a la humana, pero agradecía siempre el poder contar con ese plan b en cualquier emergencia.

-Tardaríamos mucho el hacer que broten las primeras flores, y de algún modo debemos mantenernos si queremos vivir aquí ¿No crees?

-¿Y porque no usar la fortuna que también te dieron? ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer trabajar?

-Porque no podemos depender siempre de ese dinero, en algún momento se acabará si no tenemos un ingreso verdadero –Razonó en el acto –Además tú lo dijiste, en este lugar es raro que exista algo con tanta vida como las plantas ¿No crees que será la mejor forma de atraer a mi padre? Él ama tanto las flores como yo; en algún momento podría venir aquí.

Flowey razonó sus palabras en silencio total. Por su gesto podía intuir que no le agradaba su idea por razones que nunca compartió. Frisk estaba acostumbrada a que él no le compartiera nada de lo que pensaba en realidad o lo que quisiera en el momento, pero agradecía siempre su compañía tan peculiar.

-Está bien… -Terminó diciendo tras varios minutos pensando –Pero no creas que lo haré cada vez que te plazca.

-Eres el mejor, Flowey. –abrazó la maceta sumamente feliz.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora apártate.

Haciendo caso a la petición de la flor, Frisk fue por varios contenedores para poner en varias distintos tipos de semillas acorde al tamaño y espacio que necesitaban cada una. Después de todo cada especie requería diferente cosa para su desarrollo. Una vez terminado el proceso de colocación y humedecimiento, se apartó un poco para dejar que Flowey hiciera su magia en ellas.

Admitía que amaba esa capacidad de su amigo de poder acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas, ya que si ella pudiera elegir el poseer magia, sin duda alguna sería la misma, pero sabía de antemano que al ser humana ella jamás podría hacer algo así y tendría que limitarse con hacer las cosas con su propio esfuerzo.

No lamentaba eso tampoco, le agradaba poder conseguir las cosas por su cuenta y encontraba una gran satisfacción cuando cumplía todas sus metas. Su madre le decía que aquello provenía de su determinación y que era su más grande don que no podría compararse ni con la magia. Siendo niña ella no comprendía cómo era que una semblanza de su ser podría ser más fuerte que la magia misma, pero con el tiempo se percató de que los monstruos no tenían determinación y que añoraban el poder poseerla al ser un factor de gran fortaleza.

Sonrió ante la ironía del caso. Humanos y monstruos… siempre deseando lo del otro en vez de ser felices con lo que tenían.

-¿Son todas las flores que cultivarás? –Flowey estaba invocando la aceleración de crecimiento al mismo tiempo todas para evitar contratiempos -¿No pondrás flores Eco también?

-Aun no, son muy difíciles de conseguir sus semillas y complicadas en su cultivo. Prefiero hacerlo de forma tradicional ellas.

-Si sabes que hacer eso aquí en la ciudad será muy difícil ¿cierto?

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Continuó con lo suyo sin más preguntas. Una vez terminando, Frisk tomó todo poco a poco para comenzar a colocar todo en el local. Pese a ser nueva en poder manejar un negocio, sabía muy bien cómo acomodarlas para que lucieran aún más. Hacer ello le sacó más de una vez una sonrisa que no hizo nada para que desapareciera. Estaba amando lo que estaba haciendo y estaba por cumplírsele uno de sus grandes sueños: tener una florería.

El segundo por supuesto, era tener nuevamente a su familia reunida. Pero eso estaba por conseguirse también.

Después de todo, las cosas estaban pintando muy bien para ella ¿Qué podría salir mal?

…

La noche reinaba una vez más en la ciudad, y cuando la noche llegaba los malos salían a jugar. Las calles estaban tranquilas junto a la densa neblina que comenzaba a elevarse conforme se hizo presente el frío característico de Snowdin.

Una figura mediana y bien vestida pasaba con calma total hasta adentrarse a un callejón sin ser detectado. Una vez dentro pasó por una puerta difícil de ver y entró sin más al saber que por fin había llegado a su casa para dormir tranquilamente.

Eso si no fuera por el hecho de la tenebrosa figura que lo estaba esperando una vez dentro.

-Eehh… ¿Qué hay, viejo?

-Sans –La figura levantó la vista para enfocarse en el esqueleto que tenía frente a él. Sus cuencas dañadas reflejaron un brillo púrpura ante sus palabras -¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste solo a Papyrus con el trabajo de nuevo?

El mencionado simplemente encogió sus hombros despreocupado, de algún modo tenía contemplado que lo iba a esperar a su regreso.

-Me encargué de revisar los alrededores para anticipar cualquier enemigo que estuviera presente –Se excusó calmadamente –Si estaba haciendo mi parte.

-Pero tampoco se trataba de dejarlo solo con toda la carga. Y mucho menos irte sin más –El esqueleto alto se quitó su sombrero y masajeó un poco su cráneo ante el cansancio y frustración. Se podía contemplar perfectamente lo dañado que estaba su cabeza y era sorprendente de que pudiera seguir firme sin quebrarse por completo –Ya van varias veces que haces esto, Sans. Esto no puede repetirse y lo sabes.

-Relájate G, sabía que nada malo iba a pasar, por eso me fui tranquilo –También se quitó su sombrero y lo arrojó al suelo despreocupadamente –Además, sabes que soy terrible con el trabajo de carga, sé que Paps podía con todo mucho mejor que yo.

-Me es irritante esa indiferencia tuya.

-Ya, ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer y ya. Todo arreglado –Sin más pasó de largo a la figura autoritaria y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero unas manos esqueléticas moradas le impidieron avanzar más.

-Sólo descansan los que terminan su trabajo. Tú, holgazán, tienes mucho que hacer aun –Las manos lo jalaron bruscamente y lo dirigieron hacia un pasillo. –Te dejé exclusivamente esta parte, yo ya hice demasiado y Papyrus ya está dormido.

-¿Algo con lo qué divertirme al menos?

-Aún está fresco –dijo indiferentemente.

Sans suspiró resignado y avanzó sin más ante el pasillo indicado.

-Trata de no maltratar las partes importantes –Indicó antes de retirarse –Pueden sacarse provecho aun.

-Ok, ok –Hizo un ademán con su mano para cerrar la conversación.

Perezosamente recorrió el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta del sótano. La habitación estaba completamente oscura hasta que el azulado proveniente de su ojo se hizo presente, dando un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. No tuvo ni qué adivinar lo que tenía que trabajar en cuanto los ruidos forzosos se hicieron presentes ante la figura colgada y amarrada que contemplaba frente a él. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con una bola negra y era más que seguro que tenía la boca tapada igualmente.

-El viejo era sincero cuando decía que estaba "fresco" –rio sarcásticamente en lo que se acercaba a la figura –Muy bien, empecemos…

Con su magia le quitó la bolsa para poder contemplar mejor al sujeto. En efecto, tenía la boca cubierta con un pañuelo de tal forma que no podía hablar al estarlo mordiendo prácticamente. Una vez que el humano se dio cuenta de que estaba ante un esqueleto con un aire perverso, comenzó a temblar de pánico. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa al esqueleto cuyo ojo brilloso estaba enfocado exclusivamente en el amordazado.

-Debiste hacer hecho algo malo sin duda para que el viejo te tenga con este… amable trato, he.

El humano generó varios ruidos tratando de excusarse, pero ninguna palabra podía entenderse. El esqueleto comprendió en el acto que se trataba de alguien que sin lugar a dudas los había vigilado recibiendo la carga o de lo contrario el jefe no se habría molestado en traerlo al lugar a un "interrogatorio". Ambos tendían a comprender esa clase de mensajes del uno del otro sin necesidad de palabras después de todo.

Sans lo ignoró por completo y se acercó aún más a él para ver mejor la identificación que tenía colgada en su camisa.

No le costó captar que se trataba de una identificación de trabajador de la estación del tren, pero lo que le había llamado la atención era que provenía del pueblo y no era local. No cabía duda que se trataba de alguien que había estado junto con la carga que habían ido a recoger tras el dato de un informante.

Y por ende había venido en el mismo tren de la chica.

-Haremos un trato, amigo –Lo elevó con su magia para ponerlo a la altura de su vista, cosa que estaba haciendo temblar al sujeto –Yo te trataré bien mientras me respondas sinceramente todas mis preguntas. O de lo contrario… Te aseguro que pasarás un mal rato.

Tras un momento de pánico reflejado en el humano, asintió levemente con la cabeza y sin más el esqueleto le quitó el pañuelo de su boca mientras lo mantenía suspendido por su magia.

-El tren en el que venías era exclusivamente de carga, pero aun así tuvo un pasajero sin reportar al respecto –dijo sin más el esqueleto, aquello puso muy nervioso al humano ante lo que sabía –Sé muy bien que no estaba colada en los vagones ya que bajó tranquilamente de la zona de pasajeros. Y no trates de decirme que fue algo de última hora, porque sé muy bien que todo esto reportan siempre sin importar eso, tienen protocolos después de todo. Así que… ¿Por qué dejaron que esta humana viniera a la ciudad? Y mejor aún ¿Por qué en silencio?

La razón por la cual Sans se había separado de su hermano en el lugar, además de no querer cargar cosas (después de todo en verdad era un flojo), había sido porque le había llamado la atención aquello a tal grado de sospechar por completo. Algo que lo caracterizaba del grupo era su intuición perspicaz después de todo.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era que se trataba de una joven que a leguas se notaba ser inexperta hasta para andar entre la gente. Causándole risa ello, no dudó ni por un instante en acercarse y le había alegrado el día con su inocencia al grado de no preocuparse realmente por ella. No era una amenaza después de todo, por lo mismo decidió que no era importante de reportar a su grupo y disfrutó del momento.

Sin embargo, el que la hubieran traído sin dar aviso y ni tampoco atendido en el lugar, había comprendido que la estaban dejando sola apropósito, como si no quisieran que se supiera de su existencia. Y la hoja que le había podido robar de sus pertenencias a la vista le indicaba que se trataba de algo sospechoso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responderme?

El humano estaba temblando del miedo, sin embargo no empleaba palabra alguna. Sans no tomo nada bien ello ¿Estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de no decirle lo que quería saber? Eso sólo le indicaba que aquella humana era más importante de lo que parecía.

Y si era importante, con más razón debía saber de ella. Estaba más que seguro que no era una coincidencia la presencia de una pueblerina desconocida en la ciudad.

-Si eso quieres…

Su ojo se apagó por completo y el lugar quedó en total oscuridad.

...

 **Algo corto… pero es porque el siguiente capítulo será muy largo y no quise dividirlo de esa forma. No diré más porque comienza lo intenso de esta historia bwahahahaha.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

La calidez de la mañana se convirtió en un mensaje positivo para la joven en cuanto los rayos del sol la despertaron. De la emoción se había levantado y arreglado rápidamente mientras era observado por una flor malhumorada de tener que comenzar el día oficialmente trabajando. Frisk se puso su collar con la foto de sus hermanos y arregló lo más que pudo su corto cabello para no dar una mala impresión en su primer día en su florería.

Cargando la maceta de Flowey, bajó las escaleras para acomodar los últimos toques del lugar y sin más abrió el local.

Oficialmente había una nueva florería en la ciudad.

Flowey acomodó con sus lianas un letrero y lo colgó fuera del local mientras era supervisado por Frisk.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no tenemos nombre para el lugar.

-Pensaremos en eso luego, no es urgente –Flowey terminó colocando el letrero a su gusto pese a las indicaciones de la joven –Dudo que tengamos clientela si quieres mi opinión. Las cosas naturales no sobreviven en la ciudad, y mucho menos es de su interés.

-¿Algún día me dirás cómo es que sabes tanto de la ciudad? –interrogó Frisk levantando la ceja en lo que metía de nuevo la maceta de su amigo.

-Pon esas orquídeas en agua o se morirán pronto –Comentó con indiferencia.

La joven suspiró resignada, sabía de antemano que le desviaría rotundamente el tema, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que algún día le respondería a su pregunta. Lo puso sobre la barra junto a la caja registradora y se dirigió a colocar las orquídeas en agua mientras era observado por su amigo con un aire levemente melancólico mientras ésta no se daba cuenta.

…

-SANS… SANS… ¡SANS!

El mencionado yacía sobre su cama mal posicionado pero rotundamente dormido pese a los constantes gritos y golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Tras varios minutos de insistencia, finalmente terminó abriendo sus cuencas levemente malhumorado de tener que despertar tan temprano para su gusto.

-Ya voy, bro… -Se sentó en su cama y puso sus manos sobre su cráneo completamente cansado.

-TE PERDERÁS DE NUEVO EL DESAYUNO SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA –Amenazó la voz al otro lado de la puerta levemente molesto –EL JEFE NOS QUIERE EN REUNIÓN AHORA, NO PARECE ESTAR DE BUEN HUMOR, ASÍ QUE VENTE DE INMEDIATO.

-Si, si… -se estiró un poco antes de levantarse por completo de su cama.

Tras escuchar cómo se retiraban los pasos, Sans gruñó a sus anchas para no tener que ser regañado por eso y comenzó a vestirse de mala gana. Estaba sumamente cansado tras no poder dormir pensando en la joven y el misterio que traía consigo. Fuera lo que fuera, no le daba una buena sensación de lo que pudiera tratarse si había fuerzas manejándola indirectamente.

Como si de un simple peón se tratase en el tablero de ajedrez más peligroso que existía sobre la ciudad.

Teniendo flojera total de ponerse zapatos, terminó por dirigirse al comedor en sus cómodas pantuflas y sin ponerse su saco pese a ser casi un requisito en lo que tenía que llamar hogar. En cuanto hizo acto de presencia en la mesa, el alto esqueleto intimidante yacía sentado tranquilamente leyendo el periódico mientras varias manos esqueléticas púrpuras sostenían algunos documentos que anteriormente había estado revisando y una taza de café que por el humo intenso que sobresalía, aun se encontraba hirviendo.

-Buen día, jefe –Sonrió como de costumbre en lo que se sentaba en la otra esquina mirándolo de frente.

-Sans –Dijo sin apartar la mirada del periódico a modo de saludo formal. Siempre era muy seco en sus palabras, por lo que le fue normal al mencionado –Sabes lo que pienso de que no se presenten arreglados iniciando el día.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, viejo, al menos deja que me despabile un poco –Se recargó en la mesa completamente cansado.

El esqueleto alto apartó el periódico para mirar fijamente al ser que tenía en frente e iluminó una de sus cuencas con la misma tonalidad de las manos flotantes que le acompañaban. Sans ya sabía que venía a continuación, por lo que se dejó resignado levantar de su asiento, producto de la magia de su jefe, y varias manos púrpuras aparecieron junto a él vistiéndolo forzosamente en el proceso.

Estando completamente formal con su saco negro y su sombrero (además de tener puestos los zapatos adecuados a combinación del traje) la magia que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire desapareció por completo para dejarlo caer sin sutileza alguna sobre su asiento.

-No te costaba hacer lo mismo para bajarme –refunfuñó el esqueleto bajo.

-Al menos ya estás despierto –volvió sin más a su lectura –Y no vuelvas a presentarte informalmente en la mañana o en verdad tendrás represalias.

-Ok, ok… -Sonrió sin más el esqueleto. Ya había escuchado esa amenaza varias veces y aquello nunca pasaba. Por más que fuera estricto con él, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, otro esqueleto de gran altura hizo presencia en el comedor trayendo varios platos con espagueti empleando una gran sonrisa en lo que los ponía en la mesa. Los acomodó a sus respectivos dueños y se sentó cómodamente entre ellos esperando a que alguno comentara algo sobre su platillo.

-Buenos días, Paps –Sans tomó un tenedor para comenzar a comer con cierto pesar.

-BUENOS DÍAS, SANS –Sonrió el esqueleto mirándolo comer –ES MI NUEVA RECETA QUE PONDRÉ HOY EN EL RESTAURANTE. DIME QUE TE PARECE.

El sabor era… indescriptible, pero al ver el entusiasmo resaltando en su hermano, se limitó a levantar un pulgar mientras aún tenía la comida en su boca sonriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡WOWIE! OTRA OBRA MAESTRA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS –Exclamó en lo que se ponía a comer su plato.

Los dos esqueletos observaron al cocinero comer animadamente su platillo. En silencio ambos se preguntaron cómo era que él no se daba cuenta de las grandes fallas que tenía en su sazón.

-Hablando del restaurante, Papyrus –Guardó tranquilamente el periódico y el resto de los esqueletos le prestaron atención. Sabían que aquel gesto era su forma de decir que había iniciado la reunión de la mañana -¿Cómo va la administración del lugar?

-AUN EN DECLIVE, PERO SIGUE SIENDO FRECUENTADO –Reportó con leve seriedad –SUPONGO QUE SE SIENTEN INTIMIDADOS DE COMER ALGO TAN MAGNÍFICO COMO MI COCINA, PERO AUN ASÍ VAN A TOMAR ALGO EN EL LUGAR.

-¿Siguen siendo los mismos clientes?

-SI.

-Bien… Sigue siendo un buen punto de vigilancia, así que se seguirá manteniendo el lugar. –Desapareció las manos flotantes y tomó de su taza de café antes de proseguir hablando con la misma seriedad –Pese a cierta torpeza, la recolección de la carga fue un éxito. Teniendo este material podemos negociar con el otro sector para que nos den vía libre por Waterfall. Sans, tú te harás cargo de llevar una muestra con ellos para dar mi mensaje, y Papyrus, tú…

No terminó de completar sus mandatos ante la aparición de una figura grisácea en el lugar. El esqueleto intimidante le prestó atención en lo que le permitía acercarse a él con la simple mirada.

-Don Gáster –La pequeña figura gris y de ojos saltones hizo una reverencia estando en su persona –Sé que no soy digno de interrumpirle en sus mañanas, pero personalmente me pidió que le avisara de cualquier cosa inmediatamente.

-Adelante.

-Se ha abierto un nuevo local aquí en Snowdin, sin aviso de apertura anticipada ni nada –Informó rápidamente el pequeño monstruo –Está operando desde hace un par de horas.

-Otro que cree que no necesita de nuestra protección ¿eh? –Dijo Sans.

-Eso parece –Comentó Gáster tranquilo –Cambio de planes para hoy entonces. Sans, tú te encargarás de ofrecerle nuestra protección y las consecuencias de no aceptar nuestro servicio.

-Ok, jefe.

-¿De qué es el negocio? –Se dirigió nuevamente a la criatura gris.

-Es una florería, Don Gáster –Comentó abriendo demasiado los ojos –Y parece que está teniendo éxito a pesar de tan pronta apertura.

-ES ALGO INUSUAL EN UN LUGAR TAN FRÍO COMO LO ES SNOWDIN, PUEDE QUE POR ESO ESTÉ GUSTANDO TANTO –Analizó Papyrus.

-En realidad parece ser que es por que quien atiende el lugar es una fémina –Comentó inmediatamente el pequeño sujeto –Tal parece que es la dueña del local.

-Ésta época y sus valores en declive… -Suspiró resignado el jefe. Los presentes sabían lo anticuado que era él en cuanto al posicionamiento de la imagen femenina en cualquier ámbito laboral –Bien, eso hará más fácil el trato.

-O peor, no sabes lo peligrosas que pueden ponerse las hembras, sobre todo si toman una pequeña broma como algo ofensivo sobre su peinado –Rió Sans.

-LO DICES POR ESA VEZ QUE…

-No hace falta traer ese recuerdo a la mesa, bro.

-Calmados los dos –ordenó Gaster y se volvió a dirigir hacia su informante -¿Obtuviste algo más?

-Sólo que parece ser que no es de por aquí.

Tanto Gáster como Sans no comentaron nada al respecto, cada uno por sus razones personales. El más bajo de los esqueletos se paró de su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse sin más, pero la voz del jefe le detuvo en su trayecto.

-Asegúrate de obtener todos sus datos en caso de que se rehúse a declinar nuestra oferta –Mencionó antes de darle un nuevo trago a su café.

Sans se limitó a levantar el pulgar en lo que se acomodaba su sombrero y se retiraba del lugar. Una vez que estuvo fuera del lugar, sonrió con gran complicidad sobre su persona al tener una idea de lo que pudiera tratarse.

-Sin duda alguna me encargaré de obtener sus datos –susurró para sí mismo antes de desaparecer en un pestañeo.

…

Frisk sabía que de algún modo llamaría la atención una florería nueva de acuerdo a lo que había intuido con los comentarios de Flowey, pero nunca se imaginó la magnitud de lo que sería en el primer día. Una vez que abrió el lugar, varios seres habían entrado al lugar por mera curiosidad de contemplar algo nuevo en el lugar. Algunos comentaban sobre los bellos colores que resaltaban los pétalos y otros sobre el dulce aroma que emitían, pero sobre todo resaltaba en los oídos de la joven los comentarios sobre su persona, que si bien no se lo decían directamente, los podía escuchar con claridad en sus conversaciones entre los mismos clientes.

Ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios en el pueblo sobre su madre, siendo dueña de la repostería del lugar, sobre que una mujer no debía de ser jefa de un negocio, pero si había aprendido algo de ella, además de todo lo que le había dado en sus clases, era a mantener la cara en alto sin importar esa clase de comentarios. Tarde que temprano todos se callaban ante un buen servicio según recordaba en su infancia.

Sin embargo, la joven comenzaba a entrar en pánico al no saber cómo tratar con tanta gente. Se había olvidado por completo que no sabía siquiera como saludar a un desconocido, mucho menos hacer una venta. Su gran fallo había sido que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con la gente que no fueran sus padres o Flowey. Terminó poniéndose detrás de la barra de atención escudándose en ella de algún modo torpe junto con su amigo que no paraba de gruñir cada vez que un cliente se acercaba a él creyendo que era un producto más del lugar.

-¿Cuándo por la flor parlante? –preguntaban algunos.

-¡NO ESTOY A LA VENTA, IDIOTAS!

Frisk trataba de calmarse para librar con todo, pero al abrir la boca no sabía cómo emplear una palabra siquiera. Flowey la contemplaba con un deje de burla.

-Apenas te das cuenta de tu gran fallo, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo se supone que venderé algo si no sé cómo iniciar una conversación? –Frisk sujetó con fuerza su collar para armarse de valor. Pese a que sus hermanos ya no vivían, el tener algo de ellos le hacía sentir que se encontraban con ella brindándole su valor que tanto habían mostrado los dos.

-Saludando es una buena forma de comenzar.

La humana se sobresaltó de aquella voz tan repentina. A lado de ella recargado sobre la barra se encontraba el esqueleto sonriente teniendo sus manos metidas en su saco. Frisk estaba anonadada de verlo justamente ahí ¿En qué momento había entrado? O más bien ¿En qué momento se había puesto ahí a lado de ella?

-Hey, chica, cuanto tiempo –Se acercó un poco a ella manteniendo su sonrisa. Aquello hizo que la humana retrocediera un tanto temerosa de tanta cercanía de su parte –Tranquila, no voy a morderte… a menos que quieras eso, claro. –le guiñó divertido.

-¿Por qué querría que me mordieras? –Le miró extrañada apenas y pudiendo comentar eso ante su sorpresa de su presencia.

El esqueleto se rio como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso. Frisk le miró aún más extrañada, no cabía duda de que aquel sujeto era demasiado raro para ella.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuánto…? –Un conejo antropomorfo corpulento se había acercado a la barra, pero en cuanto vio al esqueleto, se retiró sin más.

Ese gesto le fue de lo más raro para la humana, pero el esqueleto que también había observado eso seguía sonriendo como si aquello le fuera de lo más natural. Esperó un momento en silencio para ver si el esqueleto comentaba algo al respecto, pero su sonrisa algo perturbadora para la humana fue lo único que sobresalió en él.

Como si se tratase de un tic, acomodó su pañoleta que le había regalado su madre y se retiró lentamente de la barra para acercarse al conejo. De algún modo intuía que le detendría o algo, pero simplemente la observó sonriente retirarse quedándose en el mismo lugar junto a Flowey, quien se encontraba en silencio total una vez más ante la presencia del monstruo esqueleto.

El conejo se encontraba observando las orquídeas un tanto nervioso, pero en cuanto la humana se le acercó se calmó para dirigirse a ella nuevamente.

-Esta flor es muy bonita.

-Si… las orquídeas tienen un encanto de lo más seductor –sonrió levemente la humana observando sus flores de tonos rosados –Ideales para regalar si lo que se pretende es seducir a alguien justamente.

-¿En verdad? –Le miró asombrado el conejo -¿Por qué?

-En infusión es un buen afrodisiaco, pero su belleza en si transmite ese mensaje indirectamente y dependiendo del color con el que se regale.

-Y… para…. –El conejo comenzó a sonrojarse extrañando a la humana, pero le esperó pacientemente a que terminara su oración – Para… invitar a salir a alguien… ¿qué recomiendas?

-Bueno… -Frisk analizó en su mente qué pudiera recomendarle apropiadamente –Lo ideal es regalar su flor favorita, pero si no sabes ello puede ser una rosa que es lo más común. O si quieres que sea más especial, puede ser una que tenga su perfume acorde a su personalidad.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? –El conejo tomó de las manos a la humana poniéndola tensa de su tacto –si te digo cómo es… ¿puedes recomendarme una flor para regalarle?

-Ehhh, claro… -Frisk no sabía que responderle además de ello, por lo que esperó a que le soltara.

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había pasado todo, tenía a varios clientes escuchándola explicar sobre las flores con sumo interés. Parecía que en verdad les llamaba la atención lo que significaba cada flor. Atendió a algunos como pudo y le pagaron más de lo que había pedido por cada flor, algunos le comentaron que se trataba de propina por su servicio y se habían retirado sonrientes de su compra y atención. Algunos otros seguían observando las flores en silencio y leve timidez ante la presencia del esqueleto que se encontraba aun recargado en la barra esperando a la dueña del lugar.

Frisk no era tonta, sabía que no era bueno su presencia si ponía nerviosos a algunos de sus clientes, pero también notaba que otros estaban tranquilos justamente con su presencia, como si el hecho de que estuviera en el lugar diera un indicio de que podrían entrar con calma. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero prefirió no indagar más en el tema mientras tenía gente que atender con gran esfuerzo de su parte al tener que hablar más de lo que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Tras un rato en calma, se regresó a la barra a depositar el dinero en la caja registradora y se quedó a lado del esqueleto bien vestido que parecía no tener ninguna intención de retirarse en un buen rato.

-Así que florista ¿eh? –comenzó a hablar el esqueleto tras un minuto incómodo de silencio –Y una muy buena por lo que veo.

Frisk le siguió observando en silencio sin saber qué decir, por lo que Sans tomó eso como paso para seguir hablando.

-Debió de ser difícil para ti venir a la ciudad para abrir tu propio negocio, eh pueblerina –Sacó de su bolsillo un puro y lo puso en sus dientes –Pero me parece que lo estás manejando muy bien para ser novata en esto.

En cuanto sacó el encendedor, Frisk le quitó el puro de los dientes con seriedad y lo puso a lado de su caja registradora. Aquel gesto había sorprendido un poco al esqueleto, pero no se comparaba con el miedo que habían reflejado los clientes que habían observado eso y retirado por completo del lugar con rapidez.

-Aquí no se fuma, señor –comentó seriamente sin importarle de lo extraño que había sido el comportamiento de varios al retirarse sin más –Es malo para las flores.

-¿Y para ti? –Por un momento le pareció ver un tono azulado en su cuenca -¿Qué crees que sea bueno para ti?

Pese a que su sonrisa no desvanecía por completo, Frisk estaba segura que había cierto tono de amenaza en su voz. Pero aquello no le importó si pretendía ser descuidado en su propio lugar. Notó cómo Flowey se preparaba en silencio ante cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse a la defensiva y aquello no le dio buena espina si su amigo aparentemente sin sentimientos se estaba preocupando por algo.

-Las flores son buenas para todos –Respondió finalmente tras la incomodidad que le daba –si quiere permanecer en este lugar, deberá respetar esa regla.

-¿Así que aquí tu pones las reglas? –Se burló el esqueleto tornándose cada vez más serio pese a su sonrisa. Frisk comenzó a darse cuenta porqué varios se habían retirado en cuanto notaron la actitud del esqueleto. –Esto es la ciudad, pueblerina, y la ciudad tiene sus propias reglas.

-Pero este lugar sigue siendo mío, así que aquí soy yo quien pone las reglas mientras siga siendo mi techo.

-Frisk… -susurró Flowey preparando sus semillas, pero la humana lo ignoró mirando seriamente al esqueleto.

-Así que la humana si tiene coraje después de todo –se burló nuevamente Sans –Eso me agrada, te ayudará a sobrevivir aquí.

El esqueleto tuvo toda la intención de volver a tomar su puro, pero la humana fue más rápida y terminó lanzándolo lejos del lugar. Pese a lo rudo que había sido su acto, Sans tomó aquello como algo divertido frente a él.

-Florista, pueblerina y totalmente atrevida. No cabe duda de que eres una caja de sorpresas, Frisk… -aventuró el esqueleto sonriéndole por su movimiento.

La humana no entendía por qué no terminaba su oración hasta que captó que estaba preguntando por su apellido.

-Oh, Frisk Dr…

Rápidamente atravesó entre los dos una semilla impactándose con gran fuerza e interrumpiendo por completo aquel ambiente extraño que se había formado entre ellos. Ambos le prestaron atención en el acto, pero cada uno con un semblante distinto.

-Me parece "señor" que eso no es de su incumbencia –Gruñó Flowey para sorpresa de la humana.

-No me digan señor, hacen que me sienta viejo y sólo tengo 26 años –Rio sin importancia. –Pero en cuanto a eso, te equivocas florecilla. En verdad quiero saber de ti, Frisk, eres una chica interesante.

-¿Yo… interesante?

No entendía qué estaba pasando, por un momento le parecía que trataba de amenazarla y luego… ¿qué estaba tratando realmente? Frisk estaba confundida de todos sus actos, pero más que nada por el hecho de que aquella sonrisa nunca se borraba de su rostro a diferencia de ella, que aquella inexpresiva cara daba una gran comparación de gestos.

-¿No crees ser interesante? –Indagó divertido el esqueleto -¿Acaso nunca te lo habían dicho?

-No suelo hablar con nadie –Admitió la humana –Lo siento, señ… Sans, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Así que recuerdas mi nombre? –Para su sorpresa, se había mostrado el esqueleto asombrado por eso –Me agrada como suena proviniendo de tu voz.

Una leve idea le llegaba a la humana de lo que estaba tratando el esqueleto con ella, pero no quería llegar a ese punto en su mente al parecerle absurdo siquiera pensar que fuera eso.

-Es una pena entonces que no hable mucho –Aventuró un poco la humana ignorando el apretón en su brazo por parte de una liana de su amigo a modo de advertencia –Te quedarás con las ganas de escucharlo.

-Eso lo hace más maravilloso más bien –Le guiñó un ojo –Atesoraré cada vez que escuche mi nombre de tus labios.

Pese a querer controlarse, no evitó a tiempo el sonrojarse ante sus palabras, las cuales le confirmaban en el acto que sus sospechas eran ciertas por más inverosímil que le parecía ello. ¿En verdad estaba coqueteando con ella? No sólo le era nuevo que alguien hiciera algo así con ella, sino que no le estaba dando resultado.

Flowey gruñía desde su lugar observando con gran disgusto al esqueleto que solo veía a la humana un tanto divertido de verla sonrojarse, por lo que se mantuvo en guardia ante cualquier movimiento en falso que intentara. Frisk se dio cuenta de ello y puso su mano cercana a la flor para indicarle que todo estaba bien y calmarlo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que la flor aprovechó eso para enredarse por completo en su brazo y estar en mejor posición para defenderla.

-Me parece que la florecilla es demasiado protector contigo ¿Tienes más de ese tipo de flores? Vendría bien esa clase de mascotas protectoras –Se burló el esqueleto tratando de romper con la tensión que provocó Flowey, pero se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto se percató del disgusto de la joven ante sus palabras.

-Flowey es único en clase, y mi mejor amigo –Frisk se apartó para irse hacia donde había lanzado el puro y lo recogió para entregárselo en el acto obviamente disgustada –Si solo vino a insultar a mi ser querido, intentar dañar mi mercancía y a asustar a mi clientela, le pido cordialmente que se retire, "señor" -Enfatizó demasiado en la última palabra.

-Tranquila, no pretendía ofenderte, en verdad –Comentó calmado pese a la rudeza de la humana y guardando el puro de nuevo en su bolsillo –Pero soy sincero en cuanto a querer conocerte, Frisk la humana.

-Yo no quiero conocer a nadie –Se sinceró. –No pretendo relacionarme con nadie.

-¿Entonces por qué venir a una ciudad? –Preguntó rápidamente desconcertando a la joven –Venir a una ciudad tan grande como esta… de algún modo tienes que conocer a mas sujetos en cualquier momento, y más siendo dueña de su propio negocio. ¿Para qué querer emprender si no quieres relacionarte con nadie? No tiene sentido.

-Es un asunto personal.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte? –Se aventuró el esqueleto ante la firmeza de la humana. Aquello le estaba resultando divertido –Conozco a mucha gente en la ciudad, de seguro que puede haber algo con lo que pueda ayudarte. Lo digo de todo corazón.

-¿Los esqueletos tienen corazón? –preguntó sin intención de ofender, aquello le salió sin pensarlo.

-Tenemos mucho más que eso, te aseguro. Es algo complicado de explicar y seguramente no es un tema adecuado para los oídos de una dama como tú –Rio nuevamente el esqueleto –Pero no me negaré si quieres… verlo un día de estos.

La inexpresión de la joven fue suficiente respuesta. Tal vez no supiera cómo relacionarse con otros seres, pero sabía entender el mensaje que estaba escondido en sus palabras. Cruzó sus brazos junto con las lianas y raíces de Flowey y observó al esqueleto con un deje burlón para sorpresa de Sans.

-Dudo que tengas lo que si quisiera ver –Respondió Frisk alzando una ceja. Flowey se rió con fuerza sin ocultar su cara de burla hacia el esqueleto –Así que suerte para la próxima.

-Oh, te sorprenderías al ver que sí, te lo aseguro –Sonrió Sans asombrado de que la humana tuviera la audacia de responderle pese a lo poco que conocía de ella –Así que en verdad espero tener suerte en la próxima.

Se miraron el uno al otro un tanto desafiantes, pero a diferencia del esqueleto que no borraba para nada su sonrisa, la humana parecía que lo estaba escaneando con sus alargados ojos. Flowey se desesperó de aquel extraño silencio entre ambos y jaló del brazo con fuerza a la dueña del local para dirigirla detrás de la barra nuevamente.

Sans se encogió de hombros un tanto resignado y levantó su sombrero a modo de despedida cordial.

-Tu amiguito tiene razón, ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer –La flor gruñó por el hecho de que lo llamara así –Espero poder vernos pronto, Frisk.

La mencionada no dijo nada, pero era claro que ese sentimiento no era para nada mutuo. El esqueleto se retiró tranquilamente del local y en lo que pareció ser un pestañeo desapareció por completo frente a ella. La humana supuso que se trataba de la misma magia que había empleado con ella cuando la trajo al lugar.

-Si pretendes superarte en tu propia estupidez, vaya que lo estás logrando –Le regañó la flor en lo que volvía a colocarse en su maceta lentamente.

-Sé que mis actos no fueron apropiados, pero es que no me agrada del todo ese sujeto. Es demasiado confiado sobre mi persona, y ni siquiera le conozco.

-Bueno, al menos hay algo de sentido común en ti. Tienes cerebro ¿no? ¡Úsalo!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿En verdad no te das cuenta? –Observó fijamente a la joven para darse cuenta de que en efecto no entendía. Suspiró resignado de tener que explicarle algo –Si sus ropas no te dijeron nada, al menos el miedo que infundía en su presencia debía de ser suficiente indicio. Frisk, ese monstruo pertenece a la Mafia.

Aquella palabra le era vagamente familiar a la humana, pero no le daba un buen sentimiento ello. Estaba más que segura haberla escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba en dónde. Viendo que no comprendía su significado, Flowey continuó hablando para su malestar.

-La cabra no te enseñó nada de eso ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido… -Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella –Existen muchas clases de delincuentes circulando por la ciudad, pero los más peligrosos son aquellos que son toda una organización, y eso es la Mafia. Tienen contactos por varios lados al grado de que no puedas confiar en nadie y pueden matarte sin que se sepa de tu existencia. Lo que menos querrás es que alguien de esa clase sepa sobre ti, así que grábate en esa cabeza tuya el no andar divulgando información tuya tan campante. Ya de por si es bastante peligroso que sepa tu nombre, si saben tu apellido te aseguro que estarás muerta.

Frisk no entendía del todo la advertencia de Flowey, pero terminó asintiendo dando a entender de qué le haría caso a sus consejos de sobrevivencia en el lugar. Si Sans era tal y como describía Flowey, aquello no le sorprendía después de todo, pero tampoco la asustaba. Le era raro, pero no consideraba para nada una amenaza el esqueleto, sino más bien un simple comediante que le gustaba andar campante por la vida.

¿Pero por qué un delincuente querría saber sobre una chica del pueblo como ella?

…

En el bar de la misma zona friolenta de la ciudad, se encontraba el esqueleto bajo en el lugar de siempre junto a la barra siendo acompañado por el dueño del bar quien se encontraba limpiando los tarros en silencio total. Sans estaba tomando de su botella de licor un tanto pensativo hasta que finalmente decidió exclamar a su amigo lo que tenía en mente.

-Grillby ¿Qué sabes sobre las mujeres humanas?

-Que son un peligro para sí mismas y para nada una buena opción para relacionarse –dijo sin más el dueño del bar.

-Si, eso creí. –Dio un largo trago a su botella antes de continuar hablando –¿Qué crees que les guste?

Hubo un silencio incómodo por parte del hombre llama que miraba fijamente al esqueleto extrañado.

-¿Qué? –Sans no borró su sonrisa mientras observaba con naturalidad al dueño.

-¿Estás pretendiendo relacionarte con una humana?

-No es lo que crees, Grill.

-¿Entonces porque tanto el interés?

-Hay algo en ella… misterioso. Y no creo en las casualidades como para tomar ello con simpleza.

-Entonces si estamos hablando de una mujer –Indagó de inmediato el hombre llama. Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron al percatarse de su torpeza al contar eso. La bebida le había jugado mal esta vez –Tratar de jugar con una mujer ya de por si es un peligro, intentarlo con una humana ya es suicidio.

-No voy a jugar con ella, eso no sería para nada caballeroso de mi parte.

-¿Ahora si quieres ser un caballero? –Exclamó sorprendido el hombre llama y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para enfocar toda su atención en su amigo y gran cliente frecuente. –¿Qué es lo que esta mujer está haciendo contigo?

-Te repito que no es para nada lo que crees –Volvió a dar un gran trago antes de continuar –Necesito saber quién es realmente y porqué vino a este lugar tan condenado. Es demasiado raro que una pueblerina haya querido venir sin haber tenido nada antes y ahora tenga todo tan fácil, sin contar el hecho de que pareciese ser que hay gente informada sobre su presencia aquí. Nada me cuadra.

-¿Y para ello quieres ganarte su confianza entonces? –Intuyó audazmente la llama -¿Acaso no es más simple que se lo preguntes y ya?

-Tiene una flor parlante que la sobreprotege –Dijo sin más terminándose el resto de la botella en un trago –La humana se ve a leguas que es una inexperta, pero la hierba sabe en qué resguardarla. Eso no da "buena espina", he…

-¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?

-Confórmate con saber que es una humana, es demasiada información para ti. –Le entregó su botella vacía –Si el jefe se entera…

"Si el jefe se entera…" pensó el esqueleto. Recordó que tenía como labor obtener información sobre la dueña del lugar y lograr de que fuera una cliente más. No cabía duda de que tenía que lidiar con eso, ya luego pensaría en una solución.

-Sabes que no diré palabra alguna –Sonrió con cierta complicidad con el esqueleto –Gajes del oficio.

-Gracias Grill, es bueno saber que tengo un amigo en todo este caos llamada ciudad –Se colocó su sombrero de nuevo y se retiró del lugar sin más.

El bartender esperó a que el esqueleto desapareciera por completo del lugar antes de susurrar para sí mismo de lo que contempló frente a él para su sorpresa.

-Guardaré tu secreto de que te estás interesando en una humana –Volvió a tomar el tarro que estaba limpiando y continuó con su labor –Pero espero que sepas en el peligro que te estás metiendo.

…

 **Me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero en verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y no quería escribir este capítulo a las prisas. Espero que haya valido la espera :)**

 **Como podrán notar poco a poco, mantengo las esencias naturales de los personajes, pero a diferencia de lo que implica Undertale, tiene que ser obvio el que actúen distinto al nunca haber sido encerrados y convivir "naturalmente" entre humanos pese a la guerra discriminatoria entre ellos. Por ejemplo, de Papyrus no esperen a que sea completamente inocente si es un adulto que pertenece a la mafia (más adelante se darán cuenta) o que Frisk sea tan campante por la vida si nunca había socializado en su vida.**

 **Poco a poco se darán cuenta de esos detalles que espero que disfruten tanto como yo en escribir esta versión. Hay partes en las que ansío llegar, pero que todavía falta para eso.**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera! Procuraré no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

En los siguientes días, Frisk se despertaba sumamente temprano para abrir el negocio que felizmente estaba teniendo éxito entre los habitantes de Snowdin, y no realmente por las flores en sí, sino por el gran conocimiento que mostraba la joven sobre su mercancía. Cada vez que hablaba sobre cada flor hacía que le quisieran comprar al notar lo especial que era cada una para la humana.

Pese a que aún no sabía cómo relacionarse adecuadamente, Frisk descubrió que en cuanto tuviera que hablar únicamente de sus flores no tenía ningún problema en desenvolverse dentro de ese ámbito, por lo que sus ventas consistían justamente en sus explicaciones sobre qué flor quedaba para cada ocasión.

Viendo la popularidad que estaba teniendo, tenía la esperanza de que tarde que temprano aparecería en la puerta su padre, estando orgulloso de ella al mostrar su conocimiento y pasión gracias a él. Pero mientras no pasaba eso, Frisk se encargaba de mantener todo en excelentes condiciones para en cuanto ocurriera el encuentro esperado por ella.

Pero lo que tenía frente a su puerta todos los días, muy a su pesar, era a un esqueleto observándola alegremente al otro lado de la calle. A veces estaba simplemente recargado con las manos metidas en su saco, otras estaba fumando, y otras parecía que estaba dormido simplemente estando ahí. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía sentido para la humana que estuviera ahí todos los días a la misma hora ¿Qué no los delincuentes tenían otra cosa que hacer? Había pensado seriamente en llamar a la policía con tal de ver si se solucionaba algo con eso, pero al no saber siquiera que decir al respecto optó por no hacer nada e ignorar que estaba ahí. En definitiva no iba a arruinar sus días con su presencia.

Frisk descubrió que los fines de semana tenían más actividad en su local, por lo que Flowey terminaba haciendo crecer más flores al ser necesario. Se le vendían varios ramos de flores durante esos días y comprendió que para la ciudad eran días en los que los citadinos salían en parejas. Le dio gusto saber que aun existían sujetos que cortejaban adecuadamente a diferencia de lo que había pensado sobre la ciudad.

-Disculpe… -Los pensamientos de la humana fueron interrumpidos ante la coneja antropomorfa acompañada de su hija -¿Cuánto por un ramo de margaritas?

Flowey se le adelantó y cobró más de lo que era su precio, sin embargo la cliente no protestó al respecto y pagó sin problema alguno estando contenta con sus flores. Frisk estaba un tanto distraída al notar que de nuevo se encontraba Sans en el mismo lugar fumando como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de otros días, los tronidos del cielo indicaban que no era bueno que cualquiera estuviera fuera en esos momentos.

-¿Acaso te sigue presionando el esqueleto? –Comentó la coneja al percatarse hacia dónde estaba la vista de la joven.

-¿Presionando? –Aquello se le hizo raro a la humana. Le parecía más bien que la estaba acosando.

-Varios locales de este barrio están protegidos por la familia esqueleto, el de mi esposo por ejemplo –Comenzó a explicar la coneja pasándole el ramo a su hija –Hay mucha delincuencia por estos lares, por lo que se agradece bastante contar con su ayuda. Claro que hay un precio que pagar para tal protección.

Nada de lo que le estaba contando le estaba gustando a la humana ¿Así que Sans era esa clase de delincuente? ¿Extorsionando locatarios de que pagaran su precio para una seguridad? Aquello no lo hacía nada diferente a los ladrones, sino que lo hacía alguien mucho peor a los ojos de la joven.

-En cuanto supimos que él había venido aquí en cuanto abriste… creímos que venía a ofrecerte lo mismo que a todos los demás, pero nos parece que tu rechazarte la oferta ¿no es así? Por eso es que te está presionando a distancia.

Frisk no tenía ni idea de qué responder. Sans no le había ofrecido nada de eso, solamente le había dicho que quería conocerla y ya, por lo que el que estuviera a la misma hora todos los días en el mismo lugar después de eso, para ella le parecía que simplemente estaba tratando de saber de ella a distancia. ¿Así que lo que estaba buscando era realmente eso?

Las conejas se retiraron contentas con su compra y Frisk cerró para la hora de la comida ignorando por completo que el esqueleto la observaba nuevamente. Cargó la maceta de Flowey y ambos subieron hacia el piso superior donde yacía su pequeño hogar.

La lluvia hizo su aparición sobre todo Snowdin. En lo que Frisk cocinaba, podía contemplar desde su gran ventanal con terraza el paisaje que daba la llovizna que amenazaba con volverse tormenta.

-Espero que este intento de casa pueda soportar una lluvia –Comentó Flowey mirando el cielo por el ventanal del balcón –Ya de por si pasamos frío en este patético lugar.

-Puedo tejerte una bufanda si tienes mucho frío –Frisk giraba la cazuela tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de su contenido.

-Nah, me vería más patético que ese esqueleto que se queda viéndote al otro lado de la calle todos los días.

La joven giró a ver a Flowey, el cual seguía viendo desde el ventanal. No podía ver demasiado desde donde estaba, pero estaba segura de que la flor lo comentaba porque todavía él se encontraba ahí. Pese a querer ignorar más el tema, en lo que terminaba de cocinar no dejaba de pensar en porqué seguiría parado ahí con la lluvia que cada vez parecía más recia.

La descripción que Flowey le había dado sobre lo que venía siendo un mafioso no cuadraba con el perfil que le daba el esqueleto a primera vista. Tal vez fuera su modo de ver las cosas un tanto infantil de su parte, pero consideraba que un delincuente sumamente peligroso se vería atemorizante y no sonriente todo el tiempo. No estaba muy segura incluso si realmente le gustaba sonreír por considerar todo un chiste o simplemente así tenía la cara. No era algo que le fuera a preguntar de cualquier modo.

Tras llevar el platillo que había preparado a la mesa, fue a donde se encontraba Flowey para tomar su maceta y colocarlo en la mesa junto a ella. No es que fuera a comer también (siendo flor no podía comer algo de cualquier modo) pero siempre le hacía compañía. Sin embargo, al momento de acercarse a él pudo contemplar lo que había estado observando la flor desde el ventanal, a lo que pudo ver con claridad a la figura bien vestida estando recargado en una pared de los locales frente a ella, recibiendo por completo la lluvia sin impedimento alguno.

¿Acaso le gustaba mojarse? No le encontraba sentido común el hecho de que estuviera todavía parado ahí con tal tormenta. ¿O acaso no tenía un lugar a dónde ir en verdad? Algo que le hiciera techo sería una buena opción para él dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Frisk?

No se había percatado de que se había quedado tan quieta viendo a su acosador, por lo que trató de disimular que no le daba importancia llevando en el acto a su amigo con ella y poder comenzar a comer antes de que se enfriara su comida. Pero al poner la maceta con cuidado sobre la mesa volvió a tener en sus pensamientos el desconcierto que le daba tal comportamiento del monstruo.

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había retirado del comedor, se contempló a si misma caminando hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras y bajando al piso inferior.

-¡Detente! ¡No hagas una estupidez!

La voz de Flowey la oyó muy lejana en cuanto se encontró en el local cerrado sin darle importancia a la advertencia seguramente acertada de su mejor amigo. Tomó el paraguas que tenía bajo su recibidor y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el ser más sonriente que había conocido en su vida. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podría tratarse de una estupidez, pero tras ver cómo le llegaba el agua de lleno no podía controlar más la angustia que le daba que pudiera pasarle algo y no haber hecho algo al respecto. Su madre le había educado muy bien después de todo.

Fue toda una sorpresa para ella notar que el esqueleto que estaba recargado en la pared yacía durmiendo plácidamente y sonriendo como de costumbre ¿Acaso eso no dejaba de ser normal ya? No era natural que alguien pudiera sonreír todo el tiempo. O peor aún ¿Cómo era que pudiera dormir en tal lugar? ¿No notaba la lluvia que tenía consigo? ¿Y parado?

-Ammm… ¿señor? –Puso el paraguas de tal modo que pudiera tapar a ambos y trató de llamar su atención sin necesidad de tocarlo, pero sus ronquidos le indicaban que no estaba surtiendo efecto -¿Señor… esqueleto?

No hubo respuesta ni algún indicio de su parte. Un tanto desesperada de tener que seguir afuera con tal tormenta abrazando todo el barrio, optó por comenzar a sacudir levemente su hombro, pero aun así seguía sin haber respuesta de su parte ¿Acaso se lo tendría que llevar cargando? No quería ni pensar en tener que recurrir a esa posibilidad.

-Señor… -Poco a poco comenzó a sacudirlo más fuerte con tal de lograr su cometido. –¡Sans!

-¡Hey! –Abrió su cuenca tan de golpe que por poco y Frisk suelta el paraguas de la sorpresa –¿Qué hay, chica? Me da gusto volver a oír mi nombre proveniente de tu voz.

La inexpresión de la joven se hizo presente ante sus palabras desinhibidas ¿Eso era lo que había buscado todo el tiempo? Por unos segundos se la pensó en retirarse en silencio y no volver a preocuparse nunca más por él, sin embargo se limitó a suspirar resignada antes de hablar.

-Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte, será mejor que busques algún techo… o vayas a tu casa. –sugirió un tanto dudosa de si estaba empleando bien sus palabras sin dar a malos entendidos.

-No puedo, no aun al menos –dijo tranquilamente –Si llego antes puede que no me vaya tan bien.

Aquello no tuvo ningún sentido para la joven y le generó más preguntas innecesarias en su mente, pero optó por ahogarlas en su silencio la mayor parte de ellas salvo por una que le estaba carcomiendo en la superficie de su mente.

-¿Eres un acosador?

-¿Tengo cara de ser uno?

Frisk lo vio seriamente ¿Cómo le respondía eso sin ser grosera?

-¿Quieres pasar a mi casa al menos? Aquí podrías enfermarte.

Sans abrió su otra cuenca un tanto sorprendido, pero a la vez divertido de la situación.

-Pero si estamos pasando un rato agradable aquí –Al notar la seriedad de la florista terminó por encogerse de hombros fingiendo estar resignado –He… ok, ok. Ya que insistes.

Sin preguntarle ni nada, tomó el paraguas que estaba sosteniendo y cubrió a los dos pegándose demasiado a ella. Sintiéndose mucho más incómoda con eso, y lamentándose de algún modo, terminó caminando tras notar que el esqueleto no se movería hasta que ella lo hiciera. Una vez dentro del local, Sans dejó el paraguas reclinado y continuó siguiendo a la joven por las escaleras hasta entrar a lo que venía siendo su departamento.

-Muy acogedor el lugar en donde vives.

-Iré por una toalla, estás completamente empapado –Comenzó a retirarse dispuesta a ir por ello, sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de que no estaba siendo buena anfitriona –Ehhh… pasa.

Sin esperar a que le hiciera caso, se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las toallas que guardaba. En cuanto regresó contempló que Sans ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa sonrientemente y sin su sombrero y saco, mientras que Flowey lo observaba con sumo rencor; el cual en cuanto notó la presencia de la dueña del lugar, aquella mirada la enfocó en ella a modo de reproche de cómo podía cometer tal estupidez más grande en su vida.

Tratando de ignorar tal mirada de odio contenido, le pasó la toalla al monstruo sin necesidad de acercarse lo suficiente.

-Huele delicioso –El centinela comenzó a secarse su cabeza -¿Qué es?

-Eeehhh… un estofado. Receta familiar –Al notar que no estaba siendo educada, contuvo su incomodidad para poder ser una buena anfitriona –Estaba por comer ¿gustas?

-Será todo un placer probar lo que haces.

Ignorando el hecho de que le estaba guiñando de nuevo, le sirvió y se sentó frente a él para comenzar a comer sin querer esperarlo. Flowey estando en lo que vendría siendo el lugar del asiento lateral, gruñía constantemente sin ser nada discreto.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué se siente ser una florista exitosa en estos días?

-No lo sé –Frisk terminó lentamente su bocado –Mejor cuéntame que se siente ser un mafioso.

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron ante la sorpresa. No esperaba que lo supiera tan pronto, aunque por los gestos de la planta supo de inmediato de dónde había tenido tal información.

-Así que estás averiguando cosas sobre mi ¿eh? –Sonrió pese a todo con naturalidad –No es justo que sepas algo de mí y yo no sepa algo de ti a cambio.

Frisk no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Sans tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer igualmente, pero en tan solo un bocado quedó estático, cosa que le preocupó en gran medida a la humana. Es cierto que le irritaba de alguna manera, pero no por ello lo iba a envenenar ¿O lo habrá hecho sin querer? No, si ella estaba comiendo de lo mismo, significaba que todo estaba bien, así que sólo le quedaba…

-¿No… te gustó? –preguntó preocupada.

-¿Bromeas? –Inmediatamente se metió otro bocado devorándolo rápidamente –Está delicioso, no había probado algo tan exquisito en mi vida.

-No exageres… -Pese a saber cómo era tan halagador con ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso –Sólo es comida.

-No es sólo comida, es la mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo.

Ahora la humana estaba extrañada por eso. Contempló frente a él como el esqueleto comía muy animadamente su platillo, pero tras sus últimas palabras tenía consigo un aire melancólico que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Comprendió en el acto que estaba siendo sincero y se conmovió en silencio por ello.

-¿En tu casa nadie cocina?

-Mi hermano –Contestó una vez que se terminó su bocado –Es el único que quiso encargarse de eso, y pese a que le gusta…. No es precisamente su especialidad, me temo. Pero se aprecia su entusiasmo.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Comenzó a preguntar la humana completamente interesada de saber que existían más esqueletos.

-Sólo uno –Pasó otro bocado y le sonrió juguetonamente –Hey, eso es trampa, estás cada vez sabiendo más de mí. Al menos déjame saber algo de ti para estar parejos.

-No es que fuera esto una competencia… -Alzó la ceja un tanto extrañada con eso.

-Al menos contéstame una pregunta… o dos.

Frisk lo observó analíticamente. Aun le parecía extraño que en verdad quisiera saber de ella si había muchos otros humanos mucho más interesantes que ella en toda la ciudad. De reojo contempló cómo Flowey le advertía silenciosamente que no dijera nada, pero eso era algo que comprendía de antemano tras tantas advertencias de su parte.

Realmente Sans era un sujeto muy extraño para ella y no tenía una verdadera intención de querer saber sobre él más que mera curiosidad de saber sobre su especie, pero intuyó que si quería que le dejara de insistir en ello, tendría que ceder con algo leve para deshacerse de esa incomodidad de tener al esqueleto todos los días fuera de su local observándola.

-¿Si te contesto una pregunta dejarás de acosarme fuera de mi local?

-Palabra de esqueleto –Levantó la mano y le guiñó una cuenca.

La humana suspiró un tanto resignada. Flowey cambió su semblante sumamente aterrador con su respuesta, pero ambos seres en la mesa lo ignoraron por completo. Frisk asintió simplemente con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba en libertad de preguntarle lo que fuera.

-Bien –Sans terminó de comer su plato completamente satisfecho -¿Por qué Ebbot?

-Es la ciudad más cercana al pueblo en donde vivía –Respondió en el acto para no levantar sospecha alguna. Flowey cambió su semblante al percatarse de que la humana tuvo la audacia de responder sin necesidad de decir directamente los hechos.

-Si, pero ¿por qué venir realmente? Aquí no hay grandes campos para cultivar plantas ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco creo que tengas amigos o familiares qué visitar si llegaste sin que te esperara alguien.

-Ya te contesté una pregunta.

-Pero no me la respondiste con sinceridad.

Frisk comprendió que estaba subestimando la inteligencia del delincuente. Se sintió por primera vez un tanto nerviosa con eso. ¿Realmente en qué estaba pensando al invitar a comer a un posible criminal en potencia y acosador personal? Ahora entendía por qué Flowey la llamaba tonta constantemente, en ese momento se sentía una en potencia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué realmente deseas saber eso?

-No juegues sucio –Se burló el esqueleto –Primero responde mi pregunta. Fue un trato después de todo.

La joven suspiró antes de resignarse a esa promesa.

-Busco a alguien… es todo lo que diré.

-Bueno, es un inicio al menos.

Para sorpresa de la joven, vio como una de sus cuencas brillaba un azul celeste repentino. Tardó en comprender a qué se debía eso hasta que notó como los platos sucios comenzaban a elevarse ante la magia del esqueleto y se dirigían hacia el fregadero. Supuso que era su forma de ayudarle de levantar la mesa.

-Y sobre tu pregunta, ya te lo había dicho, pero te lo diré todas la veces que sean necesarias –Se recargó en la mesa contemplando a la joven extrañada por lo que acababa de hacer y por sus palabras –En verdad me pareces alguien muy interesante.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso no responde mi pregunta –Comentó Frisk cada vez más extrañada. El esqueleto rio cada vez más divertido ante el desconcierto de la joven –Hay muchos humanos aquí mucho más interesantes que yo.

-Te equivocas, ninguno es como tú –Dejó de estar recargado en la mesa para recargarse cómodamente en su silla –Eres especial.

-¿E-especial? –No pudo evitar sonrojarse con eso pese a no comprender del todo -¿A qué te refieres?

-Ningún humano se habría disculpado por haberse tropezado con un monstruo, aun cuando haya sido su culpa –Comenzó a decir calmadamente. –Ningún humano habría estado hablando sin problema alguno con un monstruo, y más estando en vista pública y llena de otros humanos. Ningún humano habría venido a Snowdin, el barrio más repleto de monstruos, a vivir y trabajar tranquilamente. Es la primera vez incluso que veo que una mujer ponga un negocio propio sin pensarse en el qué dirán de la sociedad, creo que ni siquiera te cuestionaste eso y eso es muy admirable. Pusiste una florería, el negocio menos rentable en una ciudad tan artificial, o más raro aun, en un barrio donde abunda el frío sin importar la estación… pero nada de eso te importó, tú hiciste lo que querías y ante todo pronóstico has triunfado.

Frisk escuchaba cada palabra del esqueleto que, pese a su voz calmada, se notaba que lo decía con total sinceridad sin siquiera cuestionarse. No pudo evitar seguir estando sonrojada ante todo lo que le comentaba, no sólo por los halagos, sino porque ella en verdad no se había cuestionado nada si estaba haciendo bien o no.

-Aun sabiendo que pertenezco a la mafia, me invitaste a comer en tus aposentos en lugar de juzgarme o hacer conclusiones precipitadas. Y eso no es todo… Tu pasión por las flores es demasiado evidente. Todos por aquí lo han notado y es por ello que les es fascinante venir contigo. Alguien que puede tener tanto aprecio y cuidado por las flores, incluso teniendo una que maldice todo el tiempo –Flowey gruñó por lo bajo –Habla de alguien con una compasión inquebrantable y gran aprecio y respeto por la vida. Si, Frisk la humana, eres muy especial.

La humana oficialmente estaba roja con esas palabras, era la primera vez después de todo que alguien opinaba así sobre ella. Su madre vivía más en angustia y preocupación de su persona que de sus sentimientos, mientras que Flowey no era precisamente el mejor conversador para temas así.

-Gra… Gracias –Apenas y pudo mencionar eso en un susurro.

-Y ahora algo nuevo que sé de ti: te ves encantadora cuando te cohíbes –sonrió Sans divertido de la reacción cada vez más evidente de la joven.

Frisk no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, ya de por si le era sumamente complicado relacionarse con quienes no fueran sus padres o Flowey, saber que alguien en verdad estaba interesado en saber quién era le resultaba de lo más complicado, pero no tenía seguro si le era incómodo o simplemente extraño. No era tan tonta, comprendía que el esqueleto de algún modo estaba tratando de cortejarla, pero aun con sus palabras no lograba comprender cómo era que un delincuente como él insistiera tanto sobre su persona ¿Acaso no le gustaba que lo ignoraran? ¿Estaba siendo un capricho nomás? ¿O era acaso su manera de negociar?

Flowey gruñía desde su lugar, pero aunque mirara con sumo desprecio al esqueleto, éste ni siquiera le prestaba atención como si diera por hecho que no existía. El comportamiento de ambos sobre cada uno le era de lo más extraño, pero mientras que de Sans no sabía mucho y técnicamente era un desconocido para ella, Flowey era su amigo desde la infancia y nunca había visto que callara tanto sin tener oportunidad de opinar a sus anchas como regularmente lo hacía sin importarle las consecuencias. Frisk respetaba de algún modo su vida personal, pero por primera vez se cuestionó qué tanto conocía a su amigo si éste estaba tan firme en mantenerse callado ante un desconocido que evidentemente le irritaba en potencia.

-Y-yo… v-voy por el postre… -Se levantó casi con prisa con tal de poder disimular todas las emociones consigo ante las palabras del esqueleto y las advertencias silenciosas de la flor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Pese a su ofrecimiento, se notaba a leguas que no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de su asiento.

-No, no… yo puedo.

Frisk se retiró hacia la cocina en el acto, dejando en un silencio incómodo a ambos seres en el comedor. Sans se volvió a recargar tranquilamente en su silla mientras que Flowey lo observaba con un semblante amenazador.

-¿Tienes algo qué decirme, florecilla? –Se burló el esqueleto mientras cerraba calmadamente sus cuencas como si pretendiera dormirse en su asiento.

-Sé muy bien lo que intentas –Susurró Flowey para no llamar la atención de la humana que se encontraba en la cocina –Podrás engañar a Frisk, pero no a mí, basura andante.

-Tiene gracia que me llames así –Abrió una de sus cuencas para mirarlo fijamente con su ojo completamente azul –Considerando que a ti se te encontró en la basura misma.

La flor gruñó por lo bajo. Por más que se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo, optó por mantenerse al margen para no llamar la atención de cierta humana.

-Así que si me recuerdas después de todo… -Continuó susurrando.

-Dudo que exista otra flor parlante tan desagradable como tú –Le contestó de la misma forma susurrando para evitar que la humana siquiera lo escuchara –Aunque me sorprende de que sigas existiendo, ya te daba por muerto.

-El que estará muerto serás tú si intentas sobrepasarte con ella.

-¿Eres como un perrito guardián? –Se burló en gran medida –Supongo que estás vivo gracias a ella ¿no? Es por ello que te quedas con ella en realidad. Es la única que pondría sus manos para tu cuidado.

-¿Celoso de que ella si me toque? –Ahora le tocó a la flor burlarse y al esqueleto molestarse –Podrás dedicarle todas las palabras bonitas que se te ocurran, pero nunca serás algo más para ella que un simple sujeto al cual tenerle lástima. No te sientas especial sólo porque te invitó a su casa a comer tras recogerte de la lluvia, eso te hace a ti un perro faldero al cual desechará sin descaro en cuanto pase la tormenta.

-Cuida tus palabras, hierba –Su ojo brillaba en la flor de forma intimidante –Agradece que no te hice nada en cuanto te vi gracias a ella.

Flowey lo sabía de antemano. Ante su incapacidad de emociones, había logrado controlarse por completo sin levantar sospecha a la humana que traía consigo, pero nunca esperó que el esqueleto actuara como si nunca lo hubiera visto e incluso ni le diera importancia a su presencia. Eso sólo lo tuvo con mayor alerta creyendo que aquel interés en la humana era por él. Sin embargo, tras unos días transcurridos no tuvo ni que pensarle demasiado para percatarse de que el verdadero objetivo del esqueleto bajo era nada más ni menos que la humana inexperta de la vida.

Pese a no entender del todo, sabía que más que nunca tenía que cuidar de la humana si aquel monstruo estaba merodeando. Le era evidente que le atraía como mujer, pero sus interrogaciones implicaban que no era un ámbito sexual lo que estaba buscando de ella.

-¿Y pretendes hacerme daño después? Eso le rompería el corazón, sabes –Continuó haciendo un gesto burlón un tanto tétrico –Verás, yo soy su único y mejor amigo.

-Eso puede cambiarse -Pese a todo, el esqueleto sonrió maliciosamente –Apuesto a que ni le has contado a ella de dónde vienes.

-Ya vine –En el acto apareció la humana llevando una charola caliente que sujetaba con unos guantes viejos. Al notar que había cierta tensión en el comedor comenzó a mirar fijamente a ambos sujetos -¿Está todo bien?

-Por supuesto –Sans le guiñó una cuenca divertido.

Al no notar nada más entre ellos dos, optó finalmente por ignorarlo por completo y puso la charola en la mesa con cuidado. Un pay humeante decoró la escena junto con el delicioso aroma que emanaba. Flowey lo observó detalladamente.

-Es su receta… -Dijo más para sí mismo que para los presentes.

-Si, hoy tuve ganas de prepararlo –Contestó un tanto melancólica Frisk al escucharlo a la perfección –Supongo que no puedo sentirme como en casa sin su pay en la mesa.

Sans no comentó nada, pero se extrañó de tan curiosa conversación que estaban teniendo al compartir algo entre ellos. Supuso que había sido demasiado evidente su observación al respecto ya que la humana lo había mirado de reojo y detenido toda clase de posibles pensamientos que se habían formulado en tan extravagante mente.

Partió el postre con cuidado y le sirvió sin preguntarle al esqueleto, el cual agradeció con un simple gesto de la cabeza. No dudó ni por un instante en que su sabor sería delicioso, pero sus intuiciones no llegaban a la altura de tan exquisito manjar que estaba saboreando.

-Es oficial, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo –La halagó en cuanto terminó de comer su pieza casi de inmediato –Estás lista para casarte.

El semblante de la humana cambió de neutralidad a una de leve disgusto. Pese a indicarle que era una mala señal, Sans no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado de contemplar un gesto nuevo de parte de la joven aparentemente inexpresiva.

-No es de mi interés casarme algún día –Comentó antes de meterse un leve bocado de su pay casi intacto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué piensas hacer de tu vida entonces?

-Soy dueña de mi propia florería, por ahí puedo comenzar –Dijo tajantemente observando al esqueleto con disgusto. Flowey reía sin ser nada discreto. –Es mucho más digno que ser un delincuente.

-Ouch, sí que vas con todo, chica –La sonrisa del mafioso se mantuvo intacta sin importarle el ataque directo –Supongo que es aquí cuando debo disculparme por mi atrevimiento.

-Sería prudente, si.

-Naahh… es divertido ver que si puedes molestarte con algo –Se recargó en la mesa acercándose de algún modo más hacia la joven –Aunque no lo creas, me gusta tu forma de pensar. Me agradas mucho, Frisk.

La humana siguió comiendo su rebanada con calma sin prestarle realmente mucha atención al monstruo frente a ella. Todavía le carcomía las palabras del esqueleto sobre si quería casarse en algún momento de su vida. Al ser nada sociable, siempre imaginó que su futuro consistía únicamente en tener a Flowey en su trayecto y el apoyo de sus padres de nuevo reunidos; y no era porque no fuera una persona sin visión futura, sino porque era lo único que quería realmente en el mundo. El resto era algo que podría conseguir en el camino con el simple hecho de proponérselo. Su madre la llamaba terca con ese razonamiento, pero era lo que salía de ella con suma sinceridad. ¿De qué le servía tener conocimiento si no lo podía emplear en el mundo real? Nunca entendió esa incongruencia de su madre adoptiva en insistir en educarla tanto si finalmente pensaba como el resto de la sociedad.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no te agrado yo a ti ¿verdad?

Ante el mutismo latente de la joven, Sans interpretó su silencio crudamente. Suspiró un tanto resignado sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-Supongo que metí el hueso en donde no ¿verdad?

-No te conozco realmente –Terminó diciendo la humana al percatarse de que algún modo extraño si le importaban sus palabras. Al no saber siquiera qué decir realmente, continuó con lo primero que le llegara a la mente –No puede agradarme alguien a quien no conozco nada.

-Eso puede cambiarse fácilmente –Le guiñó una cuenca –Hasta ahora sabes que me llamo Sans, que soy un esqueleto y que trabajo en la mafia.

-Y que tienes un hermano –Dijo sin pensarlo.

-Y que tengo un hermano –Mencionó un tanto divertido con eso –También que soy tu admirador número uno de tu comida ahora. ¿Qué más te gustaría saber de mí?

Realmente Frisk no tenía ningún interés en saber sobre él, pero intuyó en que no la dejaría en paz hasta preguntarle algo, así que comentó nuevamente lo primero que le llegara a la mente sin cuestionarse más a fondo.

-¿Por qué perteneces a la mafia?

Las reacciones en la mesa fueron de lo más extraño para la joven castaña. Por primera vez se le veía a Flowey curioso con la conversación mientras que Sans se le borró levemente la sonrisa mientras sus cuencas yacían completamente oscuras. Aquella imagen de él frente a ella le daba un aspecto de lo más siniestro, sin embargo ella se mantuvo serena ante cualquier posible peligro.

-Porque no tuve elección…

Su voz había cambiado drásticamente a la burlona que ya se había acostumbrado de él. Frisk comprendió en el acto que se trataba de un tema nada agradable para él, sin embargo el esqueleto había borrado esa expresión suya tan rápido como había aparecido. Aquel brillo blanquecino brillaba nuevamente en esas cuencas contemplándola fijamente.

-Supongo que la que ahora metió el pie donde no fui yo. –Se preocupó ante tal gesto de su parte –Lo siento.

-Tranquila chica, yo te di la libertad de preguntarme lo que quisieras ¿no? –Su sonrisa le pareció por primera vez tranquilizadora.

-No te preguntaré más sobre ello si te hace sentir muy incómodo –Dijo en el acto para reparar todo posible error de su parte –Pero a mi modo de verlo, siempre hay más de una elección.

Sans la miró con mayor atención, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió a la joven, sino que por primera vez notó que su sonrisa había disminuido considerablemente. Sin permitirse de que aquello la distrajera, continuó hablando con mayor seguridad.

-Sé que no soy la persona apropiada para decirlo, pero sé que pese a que hay obstáculos en la vida, depende de uno el afrontarlos. Como mujer, tal y como tú dijiste hace un momento, mi destino supondría ser la esposa y madre de alguien más, pero yo no considero que ese sea mi sentido en la vida. Eso lo habría elegido la sociedad por mí, no yo. Mientras mi vida sea mía, yo tomo mis propias elecciones. Y es lo que he hecho desde entonces.

-He… interesante.

El esqueleto había apartado la vista de la joven para contemplar el ventanal, el cual indicaba que la tormenta había cesado. Un silencio neutralizador reinó en el departamento siendo por primera vez incómodo para la humana ¿acaso había ignorado sus palabras? ¿O su discurso había sido demasiado largo?

-Tienes una forma de pensar un tanto suicida, chica –Dijo sin más. –Me temo que en esta ciudad no aprobarán tu forma de ver las cosas.

-No me interesa lo que se piense de mi –contó con sinceridad sin preocuparse de alguna reacción –Me preocuparía más no hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

-Eres alguien determinada ¿eh?

Frisk no dijo nada más; se limitó a terminarse su postre calmadamente mientras el esqueleto contemplaba el ventanal como si aquello fuera mucho más interesante ahora. Tras un lapso silencioso por todos, Sans se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el perchero para ponerse su sombrero.

-Fue una comida de lo más agradable –Sonrió a la humana que estaba levantándose también –Pero me temo que debo retirarme.

-Ten –Le entregó de inmediato una rebanada de pay envuelta en una servilleta de tela –Hice demasiado… Flowey no come esto, y yo no puedo acabarme todo yo sola y… tú dijiste que te gustó…

Bajaba cada vez más el tono de su voz conforme hablaba al no saber siquiera cómo despedirse. Sans la contempló un tanto anonadado, pero rápidamente cambió a su expresión de siempre y tomó el envoltorio que le ofrecía con una mano, pero con la otra sujetó su muñeca desconcertando ahora a la florista.

Sin darse oportunidad de saber siquiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el esqueleto había puesto su mano rozándola con sus dientes de porcelana. Frisk tardó un poco en reaccionar ante lo que implicaba eso y pasó de un leve sonrojo a estar completamente colorada de saber que estaba "besando" su mano.

-Gracias –Le guiñó un ojo antes de soltarla.

Y sin más, desapareció en el acto sin dejar rastro posible más que la cara roja de la joven contemplando el lugar en donde había desaparecido en un pestañeo. Aquel desconcierto de su parte se rompió por completo ante el grito de frustración emanado por la flor cercana suya.

-¡Aggghhh, porfavor! –Flowey dio leves brincos con su maceta para acercarse a la joven –No vayas a decirme que esa estupidez te agradó.

-Yo… -aun permaneciendo roja, tomó su mano que había sentido el roce de sus dientes y la puso en su pecho –No, claro que no…

-Eres pésima mentirosa –Gruñó la flor.

…

Grillby se hallaba limpiando la barra principal de su negocio mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa que había oído recientemente en la radio. Se había girado para colorar los vasos en su estandarte animadamente, pero en cuanto se giró de nuevo contempló a cierto esqueleto cuya mirada le indicaba que le sirviera lo de siempre. Sin emitir palabra alguna, sacó la botella de whisky y le sirvió en un vaso, pero con un ademán de la mano su amigo le indicó que le dejara la botella entera.

El hombre llama sabía cuándo no hacer preguntas, por lo que le dejó con su silencio y continuó acomodando las cosas sin apartarse del todo de él.

-¿Qué se le puede dar a una mujer tan distinta a las demás?

-No estamos hablando de la humana de la otra vez ¿oh si? –El hombre llama le cuestionó un tanto dudoso, pero al no recibir respuesta en el acto, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y fijó toda su atención en su amigo –No hace falta que te mencione que socialmente no será bien visto eso, y más ante la guerra entre ambas especies, pero creo que sería lo mejor que dejaras de verla por tu bienestar.

Sans siguió dándole un gran trago a su botella sin alterarse ante las palabras de su amigo. Con calma fijó su mirada en él antes de responderle algo.

-Aun no averiguo lo que quiero, Grill, no puedo dejarlo por la borda aun.

-Entre nos, sabemos perfectamente que no es por eso que quieres seguir viéndola. Esa mujer en verdad te está atrayendo, eso te dará muchos problemas en tu vida, Sans.

-Como si ser mafioso no implicara ello –Se burló antes de volver a dar un gran trago –En estos días que la he observado he notado cosas interesantes. Y no hablo realmente de ella, sino de que alguien también la observa a lo lejos.

Ahora captó toda su atención ante lo que le estaba contando. Sans apartó su botella en cuanto se percató de que ya se la había terminado.

-La chica mencionó que vino a la ciudad buscando a alguien –Recordó con cautela –Me parece que alguien está al tanto de eso… pero aun no sé cuáles sean sus intenciones. No puedo dejarla sola si corre peligro.

.

.

.

 **Sé que me tarde mucho en subir esto, peeeeeeero creo que lo compenso con un capítulo largo, jeje ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? D:**

 **Michi fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8

Un día sumamente nublado amaneció sobre el barrio friolento, cosa que despertó a la castaña de ojos alargados para ir en busca de un té en cuanto antes para entrar en calor. Se suponía que estaban en verano ¿Cómo era que tal lugar acumulara tanto frío? Dejó que esos pensamientos se evaporaran con la calidez que le estaba brindando su té con hierbas recién cortadas y se sentó en el sillón que había situado cerca del ventanal para poder contemplar la poca vista que le brindaba la ciudad desde sus aposentos.

Los edificios en la lejanía eran demasiado grandes, por lo que le era imposible ahí poder contemplar un amanecer como los que estaba acostumbrada ver en su pueblo, pero aquella nostalgia no se comparaba con el amor que le brindaba su madre y que tanto estaba extrañando en ese momento.

Lo admitía, realmente quería poder comunicarse con ella, pero ante la promesa y condición que le había dado para poder dirigirse a Ebbot le era imposible poder saber algo de ella por lo pronto. Sus únicas esperanzas de poder hacerlo era el lograr su cometido de encontrar a su padre para que las cosas estuvieran mucho mejor.

Al darse cuenta de que ella misma estaba contemplando la banqueta de en frente, se paró alejándose de ahí antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar de nuevo. Gran parte de la noche tuvo a Flowey amenazándole de que la amarraría si volvía a tratar de hacer algo así de nuevo. Le daba ternura que se preocupara de algún modo de ella (o que al menos tuviera la consideración de preverla de todo), pero sabía lo mortífero que pudiera ser su amigo si se presentaba la oportunidad, por lo que terminó accediendo a lo que le decía repetitivamente.

Además, era muy temprano para que pudiera estar ahí después de todo.

Dejando la taza en la mesita, se estiró para ponerse manos a la obra de limpiar su hogar antes de tener que abrir la florería. Pero aquel plan fue interrumpido ante lo que le llamó la atención en su perchero. En lo que se acercaba a él, pudo oír los saltos que daba Flowey con su maceta detrás de ella, indicándole que había despertado ya.

-Dejó su saco aquí…

-Típico macho queriendo marcar su territorio –Gruñó la flor estirándose para estar casi a su altura –Deberías de quemar eso en cuanto antes.

Ignorando las palabras de la planta, tocó levemente la manga para sentir la textura de la prenda. No era una experta en la materia, pero era más que evidente que se trataba de algo de muy buena marca. Sin poder contener su curiosidad al respecto (y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo en realidad) comenzó a revisar los bolsillos sin esperar poder encontrarse algo en particular.

En uno de ellos sacó una tarjeta de presentación de lo que parecía un bar que para nada le interesó, una pluma fina por lo que le indicaba la punta de oro, y un par de monedas. Pero en la otra, además de una caja de puros y un encendedor, se topó con la sorpresa de que estaba su carta ya arrugada que le habían enviado y que le había emprendido el comenzar su aventura. Ni siquiera se había acordado de ella ni mucho menos notado su ausencia. No sabía si estar más preocupada de saber que ella había sido descuidada con eso o con el hecho de que el esqueleto en verdad estaba queriendo saber más de ella bajo otros medios a tal grado robarle cosas. ¿Acaso le había robado más cosas en su casa y no se había dado cuenta? Se apuntó mentalmente de revisar todo para asegurarse.

-Espero que con eso aprendas la lección de no cometer tales idioteces –Flowey miraba el pedazo de papel un tanto analítico que de costumbre –Este descuido podría costarte la vida un día de estos, Frisk. La basura sonriente puede ser más peligroso de lo que crees, así que ni te hagas la idea de relacionarte más a fondo con él.

-No estaba pensando para nada en eso –Se rio levemente ante la ocurrencia de su amigo –Además, dudo que exista alguien que tú consideres bueno.

-No, todos son unos idiotas.

-Te quiero mucho, Flowey. –Acarició sus pétalos enternecida con su sobreprotección.

-Agghh…

La flor apartó la vista de la joven marcando indiferencia de su parte, pero en lo que estaban siendo sus pétalos acariciados, no dejó de pensar en el hecho de que el esqueleto conocía el contenido de la carta escrita a máquina.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente tarde para que no supiera el trasfondo de eso.

…

En la casa escondida donde yacía cierta familia temida, un esqueleto bajo salía de su habitación un tanto soñoliento, pero manteniendo una sonrisa floja en lo que implicaba su rostro. En el camino se puso su sombrero dispuesto a retirarse hasta que su hermano se colocó en su camino sumamente sorprendido.

-WOWIE, SANS, ULTIMAMENTE ESTÁS DESPERTANDO TEMPRANO –Lo elevó levemente para ponerlo casi a su altura y observarlo detalladamente. Sans simplemente le sonrió con indiferencia, estaba acostumbrado después de todo a ese tipo de actos por parte de él –NO, NO ESTÁS ENFERMO NI HAMBRIENTO.

-Buen día, Paps –En cuanto lo bajó se reacomodó su sombrero y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –He tenido mucho trabajo qué hacer en estos días, nada de importancia.

-Pues aprovecho tal milagro sobre tu ser, antes de que desaparezca esa repentina energía de hacer bien tu trabajo –Sin saber en qué momento había aparecido en el lugar, se encontraba el más alto y temido de los esqueletos. Su vestimenta tan bien cuidada relucía de los tres –La vigilancia de las zonas locatarias puede estar sin ti hoy, se encargarán mis seguidores esta vez. Los necesito a Papyrus y a ti en otro lado.

-Esos sujetos raros son más que secuaces –su expresión cambió un poco ante el disgusto que le daba que en verdad estaban por ponerlo a trabajar fuera de su rutina –Son un culto enfermizo lo que te tienen.

-Lo que opines de ellos no me interesa –Gaster apartó la vista de ambos esqueletos para revisar sus hojas con suma indiferencia de su parte –En cuanto todos hagan lo que les pida me da igual cómo se vean entre ustedes.

-¿CUÁL ES EL TRABAJO DE HOY ENTONCES?

-Necesito que estén a mi lado por mera seguridad y protocolo. Hoy tengo que hacer negocios con ciertos hospitales. Elevaré el precio por pieza.

-Bueno, al menos nos desharemos de la basura del sótano –Dijo por lo bajo Sans sin importarle en realidad que le escucharan –Ya no podíamos guardar tanto tiempo esos hígados humanos, ya son demasiados. Y esos cerebros…

-Los cerebros se quedan, el resto es lo que se va.

-Viejo, sin ofender, tu colección personal es asquerosa… Ni siquiera sirven de nada.

-Lo que haga con ellos no debe importarte. –Comentó completamente serio –Papyrus, ve preparando el auto. Y Sans, ve por tu saco, sabes que detesto verte tan informal.

-Eehhh… Lo llevé a la tintorería –Dijo en el acto encogiendo los hombros. Se había olvidado de ese detalle para pasar desapercibido.

-YA ERA HORA –Papyrus sacó las llaves de su bolsillo contemplando un tanto extrañado a su hermano mayor –ESA PRENDA ESTABA CERCA DE APESTAR YA.

-Ponte otro de los que te compré entonces, no hay excusa para eso, Sans.

-Ya, ya…

Esperó a estar nuevamente en su habitación para renegar un tanto malhumorado de que le estropearan su plan matutino. Se puso uno de sus muchos sacos negros que le regalaba Gaster en cada navidad con la esperanza de que siempre vistiera tan formal de acuerdo a la etiqueta de la elegancia y caballería. Por muy siniestro que fuera el líder de su familia, era un apasionado a los códigos de etiqueta y quería que lo fueran también ellos. Sin embargo ello sólo había funcionado con Papyrus que de cierto modo le mostraba admiración a diferencia de él, que le daba igual realmente qué prenda portaba.

Ni se dignó en verse en el espejo para notar si estaba bien vestido o no, le daba igual su apariencia en ese día si no tenía que estar en su rutina. Sin más, desapareció del lugar para acabar con todo de una buena vez.

…

-Señorita ¿cuánto por un ramo?

-Señorita ¿tiene más de estas flores?

-Señorita. ¿Puede atenderme?

-Señorita…

-¡Señorita!

La humana estaba un tanto paralizada ante tanta gente en el local siendo protegida únicamente por el recibidor. En cuanto había bajado para abrir, se había topado con la sorpresa de que bastantes monstruos femeninos (y algunas humanas) estaban esperando casi pegadas al cristal a que abriera. Un tanto desconcertada, había abierto la puerta y acto seguido se había tenido que colocar detrás de su recibidor por mera protección de tanta gente. No entendía para nada porque había tantos, y sobre todo, tan ansiosas de querer llevarse orquídeas rojas.

-Este… -Su voz había sonado demasiado bajo como para que la escucharan.

-¡Señorita, necesito urgentemente unas orquídeas! –Una de los clientes gritó con acto desesperado –¡Él está cerca!

-¿Quién? –Aquello le extrañó por completo.

–Tengo que ser la primera en dárselas. –Gritó una chica queriéndose pasar frente a todas sin lograrlo realmente

-¡No, yo! –Gritó otra empujándola.

La multitud estaba comenzando a empujarse y casi jalonearse entre ellas. Frisk no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en esos casos, y muy para su lamento, Flowey no había querido bajar con ella tras la excusa de que tenía que deshacerse del saco del esqueleto por su cuenta antes de que "fuera muy tarde". Realmente no entendía a qué se refería con ello, pero le dejó sin cuestionarle al saber que de igual modo no le daría una respuesta concreta.

-Señoritas… no hay necesidad de… -Trató de alzar la voz sin querer verse grosera, pero no la escuchaban en absoluto –Si hicieran una fila, podría atenderlas a todas por turno…

-¡Primero yo!

-¡No, yo!

Algo que le llamaba la atención (además de la locura que emanaban) era las ropas tan llamativas que portaban. Supuso que era esa la moda que radicaba en la ciudad dado que no solía salir más allá de lo que fuera la tienda de víveres de una familia de conejos en la esquina; realmente no se había dado el lujo de conocer mucho más allá ante la espera que estaba haciendo de poder toparse un día con su padre en su negocio. Ya luego tendría tiempo de conocer más allá de su calle.

-Puedo venderles una orquídea a cada una, no se peleen por eso –Luchó de algún modo de poder darse a escuchar –No tengo tantas rojas, pero tengo de otros colores también…

-¡Pero a él le gustan las rojas! –Gritó una más cercana a ella.

-¿Quién…?

Como si la vida quisiera responderle, en el acto se callaron todas al percatarse de que en la calle se escuchaba una multitud mucho más grande de lo que tenía con ella. Los gritos se hicieron mucho más fuertes en cuanto se pudo ver con claridad en su exhibidor de cristal que una limusina se había estacionado frente a la florería. No sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto con todo, estaba pensando seriamente en cerrar por el día de ahora ante tanta locura desatada.

No podía ver con claridad ante tanta multitud impidiéndole ver más allá, pero le pareció ver que una figura alta había salido de aquel lujoso auto y que había generado aquellos gritos de emoción desenfrenada su mera presencia. Aprovechando que varias se habían salido para verlo aún más de cerca, Frisk se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla y protegerse de tanto desenfreno femenino, sin embargo se topó con que aquella figura alta estaba entrando con algo de dificultad pese a la ayuda de lo que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas justo cuando ella se había acercado, cosa que le hizo retroceder por mero reflejo.

Cerró la puerta en el acto para evitar que más entraran, siendo apoyado por sus guardaespaldas poniéndose frente a la puerta para mayor resistencia. Las chicas estaban pegadas al vidrio como moscas hacia la luz y aquello le preocupó a la dueña de que pudieran ser capaces de romperlo con tal de acercarse a lo que parecía ser un ídolo para ellas.

A primera vista, el sujeto le parecía de lo más… curioso. Le quedaba claro que no se trataba de un humano, pero que estuviera hecho completamente de metal imitando casi a uno le dejaba la duda de si se trataba de un monstruo en realidad. Pese a ello, le parecía que su cabello negro y alargado, junto con sus ropas elegantes y facciones finas le daba un aire de lo más atractivo después de todo.

-Perdona por eso –Su voz era muy varonil y entonada para su sorpresa –Siempre que salgo tengo a mis admiradoras persiguiéndome.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó sin rodeos y sin meditar sus palabras ante su desconcierto de todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Mm? ¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? –Se mostró sumamente sorprendido, al igual que sus guardaespaldas recargados en la puerta –Mi nombre es Mettaton, la estrella más brillante de Ebott.

Tomó su mano sin su permiso y la besó sin dar tiempo de que reaccionara de lo que estaba haciendo. En el acto escuchó más gritos detrás de la vitrina que podrían romper todos los cristales del lugar, pero no estaba muy segura si se trataba de gritos de emoción o si de furia. De cualquier modo no le gustaba para nada. Aunque estuviera portando sus guantes cortos en ese momento, al sentir que tenía demasiado tiempo su mano en sus labios, la quitó estando un tanto sonrojada por el acto y por tener tantos ojos sobre ella.

-¿A qué… a qué ha venido aquí?

-Verás, esta mañana desperté como siempre teniendo una excelente cabellera y una magnifica voz con la que digo buenos días a mi reflejo –Comenzó a decir en lo que recorría lentamente el lugar –Pero en cuanto me levanté de mi cama tuve un gran anhelo que no pude quitarme de la mente.

Frisk no sabía que le estaba tratando de explicar. Sólo escucha disparates del robot y el gritonerío de la multitud, pero optó por quedarse quieta esperando que le mencionara realmente qué quería.

-A primera hora tuve una entrevista en la radio sobre el evento en el que estaré participando esta noche junto con otras muchas celebridades –Continuó hablando en lo que levantaba una que otra flor de los estandartes para contemplarlas de una forma tan extraña que le pareció que estaba empleando distintas poses dignas para una fotografía al hacer eso –Fue ahí donde me atreví a compartir el anhelo que me llegó por tener una doncella a mi lado acompañándome esta noche portando un ramo de orquídeas rojas.

Ahora le quedaba claro a la joven la locura desatada. Sin embargo no comprendía porqué se encontraba él ahí en vez de esperar a que todas sus fanáticas corrieran hacia él para que pudiera elegir entre todas.

-Sé que comenté de que si viera que aquella doncella se acercaba a mí con ese ramo, sin duda alguna sabría que tendría que ser ella la mujer que apareció en mi visión –Contestó a una pregunta nunca formulada –Pero saliendo de la radio pensé… Que eso no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte. Tendría que ser yo el que fuera por aquel ramo especial y dárselo a esa chica afortunada. Así que heme aquí al descubrir que existía una florería completamente natural.

Los gritos se hicieron más notorios al igual que los golpes en el cristal. Frisk se cuestionó sobre por qué no aparecía alguien de seguridad a acabar con tal escándalo. Pero ahora que se lo pensaba, nunca había visto a la policía rondar ni una vez por la zona, sino que lo único que tenía regularmente era al esqueleto recargado en la pared frente a su local. Recordando las palabras de la coneja sobre que él les brindaba seguridad a todos sus negocios, entendió por qué la desesperación de pagar a cualquier precio a un delincuente si la policía brillaba en su ausencia.

-¿Por qué orquídeas? –Trató de relajarse con algo que en verdad le importaba en vez de aquella absurda explicación de su mañana que no le interesaba -¿Y por qué rojas?

-¿No crees que es una flor fascinante? –sonrió un tanto complaciente.

El ídolo se acercó a donde tenía las orquídeas, las cuales estaban muy cerca del mostrador en un par de floreros de cristal en el suelo. Sin necesidad de levantarla al igual que las otras que había contemplado, se agachó y acarició levemente uno de sus pétalos.

-Una flor que irradia tanta pasión con sus tonalidades tan diversas como la vida misma… y tanta sensualidad marcada en su figura curvilínea y suave de sus pétalos… Me recuerda mucho a la belleza que sólo puede transmitir una mujer –Frisk se acercó a él completamente sorprendida de sus palabras tan específicas de lo que pensaba de esas flores. Además de su padre, no había conocido a alguien que pensara más allá de lo que significaba cada cosa en sus preciadas flores –En toda su gama de colores lucen hermosas, pero las rojas… esas tan inusuales flores en su propia especie, sí que flechan corazones ¿no crees? Después de todo, el rojo es el color del amor.

-¡Wow! –Frisk se agachó al igual que él para estar a la altura. Sonrió completamente sorprendida de toda su explicación –No había conocido a alguien que comprendiera eso. En verdad debe de gustarle las flores.

Había olvidado por completo que hacía unos momentos estaba incómoda ante su presencia y que varias fanáticas estaban pegadas al vidrio esperando poder escuchar algo. Mettaton le sonrió al notar que estaba cerca de él y le tendió su mano para indicarle que le ayudaría a levantarse de nuevo, cosa que se sorprendió a si misma haciendo caso a aquel gesto sin sentirse extrañada de socializar correctamente.

Una vez que estuvieron ambos levantados, Frisk cogió todas las orquídeas rojas que tenía en sus floreros y se las llevó al recibidor para comenzar a hacer un bello ramo con ellas. Utilizó distintos tipos de listones y una que otra rama decorativa para crear una obra de arte ante sus alargados ojos. No entendió cómo fue que se esmeró en hacer algo así tan repentino, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de poder conocer a alguien que compartía su gusto por las flores.

Una vez terminado, se apartó del recibidor y se las entregó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Tenga, van por mi cuenta –El robot se mostró sorprendido (un tanto exagerado para su gusto) –Me da mucho gusto poder conocer a alguien que comprende el significado de las flores. Y espero de todo corazón de que encuentre a esa doncella tan anhelada suya.

-Es verdad que no sabes nada de mi ¿eh? –Aquello fue más un susurro que una exclamación de sorpresa ante el gesto desinteresado por parte de la joven. – Pero… ¿No te regañará tu jefe de que regales el producto?

-Yo soy la jefa de este lugar –Aclaró tranquilamente en lo que el robot tomaba el ramo –Es mi florería.

-Vaya… pero que interesante… -Su semblante se notó triunfante en cuanto tuvo el ramo en sus manos. Las contempló tras unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse con ella. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella locataria?

-Frisk –Respondió como un mero reflejo.

-Frisk… ¿Qué?

-Sólo Frisk –Tenía demasiado grabada la amenaza de Flowey sobre no decir su apellido a cualquiera como para olvidarlo.

-Bueno, no me cabe ninguna duda ahora, Frisk. –Acto seguido le devolvió el ramo a ella posando dramáticamente -Esa hermosa doncella, eres tú.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa de la joven se esfumó por completo ante esas palabras. No tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar adecuadamente ante la inclinación un tanto exagerada que le hacía frente a ella.

-El ramo es hermoso, pero nada me complacería más que tu dulce compañía en esta noche, mi dulce orquídea.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves acaso? –Se irguió rápidamente y sacudió su negra melena, cosa que generó bastantes suspiros ruidosos al otro lado del ventanal –Esa visión, ese anhelo, esa pasión que generas, esa sensualidad que marcas con tu mera presencia. Tanta belleza en tan sólo un ser. Sin lugar a dudas era el destino el que marcó que nos encontraríamos este día.

-¿Qué…?

Frisk procuraba mostrarse inexpresiva, pero lo cierto es que estaba sumamente desconcertada ante el giro inesperado que habían dado las cosas. De nuevo le pareció que el robot estaba diciendo puros disparates ¿Sensualidad? ¿Belleza? ¿Pasión? ¿Ella? Nada de eso la describía. A su modo de verlo, las gritonas alocadas podrían quedar más al perfil que él estaba describiendo. Ella ni siquiera estaba vestida como las citadinas con aquellos vestidos más cortos de lo común, peinados bien formados y tacones más altos. Nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento.

-Bien, está decidido, me acompañarás esta noche.

-Pero…

-Vendré por ti a las 7. Tenemos que ir a un lugar antes del evento principal –Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a uno de sus guardaespaldas y se dirigió a él –Asegúrate de que todos los preparativos estén listos. No quiero que nada atrase esta velada.

-Pero… -Por fin captó la atención de robot y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando –Como dije, soy la dueña del lugar. No puedo abandonarlo como si nada, y… tengo muchos clientes por atender ahora… y…

-Mmmm… dices que no podrías salir conmigo si estás ocupada ¿cierto? –La humana suspiró agradecida de poder transmitir ese mensaje sin saber siquiera qué quería decir ella realmente con tal de dar una negativa de su parte –Bien, eso puede solucionarse.

Levantó su otra mano para chasquear sus dedos y llamar a su otro guardaespaldas, el cual se acercó y sacó de la nada un gran saco para entregárselo. Mettaton simplemente lo arrojó al estandarte junto a la caja registradora y le sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Me las llevo todas.

Sin saber si estaba haciendo bien realmente, Frisk se acercó hacia lo que le había arrojado y contempló sorprendida de que el saco estaba repleto de billetes.

-¿Todas las orquídeas? –Le parecía que era demasiado dinero para un ramo de flores y no era justo de su parte aceptar algo así.

-Todas las flores –Le guiñó coquetamente ante el desconcierto de la joven –Si ya no te queda producto qué vender, significa que ya no tendrás que trabajar y estarás libre el resto del día ¿no?

Frisk quiso desaparecer en ese momento. En verdad que no encontraba una manera de poder librarse de tal extraña pero efectiva lógica.

-Yo… no qui…

-Está resuelto entonces –Le interrumpió sin darle la oportunidad de negarle algo más –Estaré ansioso de que llegue la hora de volver a vernos.

Sin darle tiempo de poder dar una negativa más elaborada o menos torpe de su parte, el ídolo se retiró triunfante mientras tenía a sus guardaespaldas cargando todas las flores lo más rápido posible. Una vez que estuvieron todos fuera, notó que las flores las estaba entregando a todas sus fans como "agradecimiento" de que estuvieran ahí. El gritonerío no cesó hasta que la limusina desapareció por completo del lugar.

…

-¡¿Qué saldrás con quién?!

Frisk tardó en tomar conciencia de lo que pasó realmente, por lo que en cuanto entró en pánico ante lo que estaba involucrada sin quererlo, subió inmediatamente a contarle todo a Flowey, pero se llevó una sorpresa más para acumular en su alocado día al contemplar que la flor estaba quemando el saco en una olla como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Mettaton, dijo que ese era su nombre –Repitió un tanto desconcertada y sin saber realmente si debía de preguntar por lo que estaba haciendo –A lo que me dijo creo que es un actor o algo…

-Es el empresario más codicioso de Ebott –Flowey movía el saco cada vez más chamuscado con una cuchara como si estuviera cocinando – Es dueño de hoteles, restaurantes y casinos de la ciudad. Eso de llamarse "estrella" es una forma de pavonearse en sus prestigios sobre la ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que sab…?

-No vale la pena que se abra la florería si de plano ya no tenemos producto –Interrumpió como si nada en lo que se aseguraba que cada pedazo de la prenda se quemara por completo –Significa que tenemos el día libre.

-Significa que estoy obligada a acompañar a un desconocido a un evento desconocido –Suspiró resignada –Nunca he asistido a cualquier clase de evento.

Flowey no le contestó al estar más atento en lo que estaba quemando minuciosamente mientras pensaba analíticamente sus opciones ante lo que pudiera presentarse.

…

Un carro muy elegante y negro rondaba por las solitarias calles siendo conducido por un esqueleto alto a mediados del atardecer. Les había llevado mucho tiempo visitar varios lugares indicados por el jefe de su familia, pero ante su presencia siempre se tenía éxito en todo lo negociable ante lo intimidante que podía ser.

-Ya hace hambre… -Un medio adormilado Sans se encontraba de copiloto estando muy cómodo en su asiento.

-EN CUANTO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA, NO SE PREOCUPEN –Contestó Papyrus animado mientras conducía.

-Debido a la hora ya vendría siendo la cena –Comentó Gaster desde su asiento, viendo su reloj de bolsillo de oro –Yo tengo unos asuntos personales, así que no les acompañaré esta noche.

-ESTA BIEN, MÁS PARA SANS Y PARA MI.

-Eeehhh…Yo tengo que ir por mi saco a la tintorería ¿recuerdas? –Dijo en el acto para zafarse de esa lo más rápido posible –Cenaré algo por allá, no te preocupes Paps.

Lo cierto es que dejar su saco en la casa de la humana había sido una excusa planeada para poder hablar con ella de nuevo en vez de quedarse únicamente vigilando sus movimientos, pero desconocía a qué hora se iba a dormir dado que tenía la prudencia de no vigilarla de noche como para tratar de ir con ella al momento. Humana o no, seguía siendo una dama y debía de respetar ello. Además del hecho de querer ir al bar como todas las noches.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa oculta y estacionaron el auto, uno de los seguidores monocromáticos se acercó inmediatamente al jefe para entregarle variadas hojas que llevaba en su boca dado la ausencia de brazos.

-Gracias Goner –Revisó poco a poco cada uno de los archivos en lo que caminaban todos hacia la sala principal -¿Novedades en Snowdin?

-Tranquilidad en la zona este y un intento de extorsión a extremos de Waterfall. Todo controlado –Informó en el acto mientras avanzaba con prisa al querer caminar al ritmo de su gran señor con sus patas cortas –Sólo en la lateral estuvo una limo…

-¡WOWIE, UNA INVITACIÓN! –Papyrus se asomó al hombro de Gaster un tanto curioso para contemplar todos los pendientes y ver en qué podría ayudar. La invitación iba únicamente para el jefe, pero eso implicaba tener que llevarlos como guardaespaldas en caso de asistir a una formalidad así y eso le emocionaba –ES UNA FIESTA DE METTATON. ME AGRADA ESE SUJETO.

-No es una fiesta, es un evento de recaudación de fondos para la caridad –Dijo un tanto disgustado de que interrumpieran el informe y checara sus cosas sin permiso, cosa que el esqueleto notó dada su expresión y se apartó un poco abatido –Es más que una formalidad para deducir impuestos.

-DICE LA INVITACIÓN QUE ES ESTA NOCHE ¿IREMOS? –en el acto atrapó a su hermano mayor y abrazó antes de que siguiera escapando lentamente.

-Es una mala idea, Paps –Comenzó a decirle Sans estando tranquilo en los brazos de su hermano que casi lo estaba cargando. –Verás…

-Sería un suicidio asistir a un evento así –Continuó Gaster mientras revisaba sus documentos cada vez más serio –Al tipo lo quieren muerto otras familias, y si me presento sería como decir que la nuestra lo apoya y por ende nos ganaríamos más enemigos innecesarios. Deberías de prestar más atención en esos detalles Papyrus, esa incredulidad podría llevarnos a la muerte. Aprende a ser más analítico como tu hermano.

-O…OK JEFE… -Bajó a Sans completamente decaído –NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR…

Sans miró al jefe molesto de que hiciera sentir mal a su hermano menor, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Detestaba que fuera tan frío y exigente con ellos, pero en el fondo reconocía que lo hacía por el bien de todos.

-Continúa Goner, tengo prisa –Volvió a prestarle atención a la figura gris con ellos.

-Le contaba que una limusina se situó en la lateral de la zona principal que generó mucho furor en su presencia –comentó completamente inexpresivo –Era el magnate Mettaton…

-Hablando del intento de monstruo… -dijo en el acto Sans de un modo burlón.

-… comprando flores del nuevo local, Don Gaster –terminó contando el monocromático.

-Parece ser que ese negocio está tornándose más conocido por lo que veo –Comentó Gaster sin darle demasiada importancia al dato –Sans, asegúrate de subirle la cuota.

-Ok… -Sus cuencas estaban completamente oscuras ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero estaba atento a todo para pasar indiferente.

Lo cierto es que no le había dicho nada a nadie y estaba poniendo de su bolsa para no levantar sospechas sobre esa florería. No quería que el Don sospechara de sus acciones ni que la humana le pusiera más barreras. Ya le era suficiente con que supiera que pertenecía a la mafia.

-Bien, me retiro a mi oficina. Solo llámenme si se presenta algo urgente, no quiero distracciones –Se retiró el jefe sin contemplar a su equipo.

Los esqueletos se quedaron parados contemplando cómo se retiraba el jefe de su familia pequeña, pero mientras Papyrus pensaba en varias maneras de sorprenderlo, Sans se apuntaba mentalmente que necesitaba visitar cierto lugar inmediatamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En esta historia, Mettaton tiene un papel mucho más importante que ser una simple estrella de medios como regularmente se presenta. Aquí es un ser multimillonario inversionista playboy al que le gusta ser el centro de atención, cuya fama de mujeriego no parece preocuparle en absoluto. Pero en este juego de poder y control siempre hay más que una simple apariencia y más le vale a Frisk dejar de tomarse tan a la ligera las advertencias.**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me motivan mucho a seguir adelante con este fic :D**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:D**


	9. Chapter 9

El tiempo corrió bastante rápido para el disgusto de la humana que se encontraba en su hogar encerrada sin pensar en una solución práctica que la sacara del compromiso sin verse grosera. Flowey no hacía ningún esfuerzo de ocultar su risa burlona de ver cómo se torturaba mentalmente con ello. Para él, su asunto era un simple cotilleo absurdo del que se no tendría problema con asistir. Después de todo, una fiesta cuyo único propósito era presumir quién tenía más lo que sea, no se consideraba un peligro salvo tener que usar tacones o pasar una incomodidad por un par de horas.

Frisk se quedó gran parte contemplando en su ventanal el pasar de las horas sin querer moverse realmente. Por una parte se extrañaba de no ver al esqueleto en el mismo lugar, pero supuso que en verdad había cumplido su promesa y que ya no tendría que lidiar con eso, pero por otro lado, y para disgusto de ella, le habría parecido conveniente verlo con el fin de que fuera la excusa perfecta de poder librarse del compromiso.

Siendo las 7 en punto, una limusina distinta a la de la mañana hizo acto de presencia en frente de su hogar, cosa que a la humana le sorprendió por tal precisión en la puntualidad. Un monstruo trajeado salió de ella y la humana se apuró a bajar para acabar con todo de una buena vez siendo acompañada de Flowey cargando su maceta con cuidado.

-Buenas noches, señorita ehh… -El gato anaranjado trajeado se preocupó de desconocer su apellido.

-Sólo Frisk, por favor –Dijo en el acto la humana para que no se preocupase. Flowey estaba tranquilo de saber que si tenía la prevención adecuada. -¿Nos vamos ya?

-Por supuesto –Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar por la puerta, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía a la flor, la detuvo sujetándola del hombro con cuidado –Disculpe, pero sólo usted debe venir.

-¿Y que si voy, imbécil? –Atajó la flor despectivamente.

-La invitación es únicamente para la joven –Por más que quería mostrarse serio, el gato amorfo estaba nervioso ante los gestos nada discretos de la planta –Esa fue la orden de…

-¿Por qué están tardando tanto? –Se asomó Mettaton levemente de su vehículo –El tiempo apremia.

-Es que… –Comenzó a decir el gato.

-Verá señor Mettaton, es sobre mi amigo –Se adelantó Frisk para evitar problemas –No puedo dejar solo a Flowey y…

-Oh ¿Ese es el problema? –Le sonrió tranquilamente el robot –Descuida, no estará solo. BurgerPants, hazte cargo.

-Mi nombre no es… -El gato ni tuvo tiempo en cuanto notó que el robot le había lanzado la maceta sin cuidado alguno y jalado de algún modo autoritario a la joven para que entrara en el acto al lujoso vehículo.

Frisk ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le habían separado demasiado rápido de su amigo para dejarlo en su negocio junto con uno de los sirvientes del magnate, a su vez de que ella ya estaba siendo transportada en la limusina a un destino desconocido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedirse u opinar algo al respecto, por lo que se quedó sentada incómodamente frente al robot que vestía un traje escarlata muy elegante y tenía en su mano lo que le parecía a la humana un tipo de bebida embriagante.

-¿Y… a dónde vamos? –Intentó comenzar conversación la humana con el fin de acabar con esa incomodidad.

-Primero vamos a arreglarte. Intuía que no estarías vestida para la ocasión, pero no creí acertar tanto –Comentó indiferente el robot en lo que revolvía su bebida y contemplaba de pies a cabeza a la joven frente a él –Después de ello iremos a mi evento de recaudación de fondos.

-Si no es molestia ¿puedo saber por qué yo debo acompañarlo en realidad? –Finalmente se dio por ir sin rodeos tras contemplar que el robot le juzgaba su apariencia y aun así la estaba llevando –Usted ya habrá notado que no soy como las chicas de aquí.

Para sorpresa de la humana, el magnate se rio ante sus palabras como si fuera demasiado obvia la respuesta. Agitó su cabello oscuro con galantería antes de responderle y la joven intuyó que eso era una señal de querer impresionarla con lo que estuviera a punto de decir. Ahora entendía la indiferencia de Flowey sobre ese sujeto y sus palabras tan bien descriptivas sobre lo que aparentemente sabía de él.

-Justamente por eso, lindura. Noté que en efecto no eras como el resto de las chicas, y eso te hace un accesorio de lo más exótico.

-¿Accesorio?

No ocultó para nada el tono de disgusto que le había dado ante sus palabras ¿ese era su objetivo con ella? ¿Ser un accesorio qué mostrar en la fiesta y del qué hablar? Si todos pensaban así en la ciudad, ahora mismo comenzaba a molestarle la percepción que tenían los citadinos. Ya era consciente del problema que se tenía que lidiar en la sociedad de ser una mujer con iniciativas (ya en el pueblo se había topado con eso en un par de ocasiones), pero que la tomaran como una simple joya de exhibición para un evento, eso ya era todo un insulto hacia su persona.

Mettaton no reparó en la molestia de la joven al considerar que la había halagado con sus palabras, simplemente siguió tomándose su bebida.

-Si sólo cree que soy un accesorio, entonces no tengo razón alguna para acompañarlo –Dijo inexpresivamente –Tendrá que buscar a alguien más.

-Me acompañarás –Mettaton se encontraba tranquilo –A menos claro que quieras perder tu florería.

El robot hablaba con tanta seguridad y calma que comenzó a alertar a la joven ¿Hablaba enserio?

-Una mujer ni siquiera puede tener una propiedad comercial –Sonrió triunfante al notar que le prestaba demasiada atención ahora bajo su amenaza –Reglas básicas de la ciudad, lindura. Así que si no quieres que mueva mis manos para exhibir lo evidente y me quede con tu negocio, disfrutarás de mi compañía en una fiesta fabulosa dirigida por mí. Simple ¿no?

Frisk se mantuvo inexpresiva para no reflejar el disgusto que le daba todo y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. En lo que el robot permanecía triunfante y seguro sobre todo, la joven pensaba en que cada vez se le hacían más extrañas las actitudes de los citadinos; pero sobre todo, en que no había analizado eso sobre sus pertenencias. ¿Cómo era que se la habían regalado entonces?

Llegaron bastante pronto a una tienda de ropa demasiado llamativa para el gusto de la joven, la cual se sintió cohibida con tan extrañas ropas. El magnate hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que entrara y en el acto fue recibida por dos conejas gemelas, las cuales casi la estuvieron arrastrando hasta llevarla a un cambiador. En cuanto intentaron quitarle algunas prendas, fue cuando se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Puedo cambiarme sola! –Frisk estaba colorada –Sólo denme lo que quieren que me ponga.

Las conejas aparentemente mudas se miraron la una a la otra por un breve momento y se pusieron de acuerdo en silencio para aceptar la "sugerencia" de la humana. Una de ellas le pasó un vestido corto y la observaron estando estáticas en el lugar. Frisk las observaba completamente incómoda con su presencia mientras sostenía el vestido esperando a que se fueran, pero aquello seguía sin ocurrir.

-Necesito que me dejen sola para poder cambiarme –Las conejas la observaban extrañadas, cosa que comenzó a poner más roja a la joven que estaba completamente incómoda con todo ya –Es incómodo que me estén observando.

-¿Está todo bien? –Se escuchó la voz de Mettaton al otro lado de la cortina.

Frisk iba a responder en el acto que no, pero las conejas se adelantaron y la dejaron sola en el lugar. Sólo escuchó risas risueñas al otro lado de la cortina y se pudo hacer una leve idea de lo que estaba pasando tras el recuerdo de cómo se habían comportado varias chicas tras su visita inesperada en la florería. Suspiró resignada y contempló con mayor detenimiento el vestido que le habían pasado.

No le cabía duda de que era un vestido costoso al estar en tan extravagante lugar del que nunca se hubiera imaginado pisar, pero vestir algo así era de las cosas que nunca había planeado en su vida. Empezando por portar algo tan corto para lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar, no pasó por alto que el vestido era del mismo tono escarlata del que estaba hecho el traje que usaba en ese momento el robot magnate.

Se quitó sus prendas con lentitud, pues a lo que escuchaba al otro lado le indicaba que no querría interrumpir algo que en definitiva no quería ver. Se colocó el vestido con cuidado y se contempló en el espejo un tanto ruborizada de portar algo que enseñaba demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Si era algo que se portaba naturalmente en la ciudad, en definitiva le parecía muy incómodo. Se puso los zapatos rojos que le habían dejado en el banco y retiró la cortina.

Por un instante se cuestionó si mejor debía volverse a meter en el cambiador tras el incómodo espectáculo que estaba frente a ella. El robot andaba sentado muy contento mientras ambas conejas estaban sentadas en sus piernas; una de ellas besando su cuello y teniendo la mano del tipo en uno de sus glúteos, mientras que la otra estaba ruborizada de ser tocada por el ídolo, el cual nada discreto tenía su otra mano ya metida debajo de su falda nada discreto. Simplemente desagradable.

Frisk se quedó parada esperando a que le dijeran a dónde dirigirse o algo dado que no sabía nada del lugar, pero nada de ello estaba pasando salvo aquella escena tan vulgar, cosa que hizo pensar alarmantemente a la joven. ¿Acaso esperaba el robot que ella actuara así en la fiesta? ¿Por eso la había vestido al igual que esas conejas? O peor… ¿La obligaría a ser así en el lugar?

La coneja que había estado besando su cuello se dio cuenta de su presencia y se separó sonrientemente en lo que se dirigía hacia ella. La tomó de los hombros suavemente y la comenzó a dirigir a un segundo lugar, dejando solos a los otros dos sin ser interrumpidos. Lo último que contempló Frisk de ellos fue que el robot ya le estaba levantando la prenda.

Entraron a un salón lleno de espejos y la sentó frente a uno de ellos en lo que comenzó a cepillar su cabello, dándole a entender a la humana de que la peinarían también.

-¿Así actúan todas las chicas en la ciudad? –Le preguntó a la coneja, pero esta parecía no prestarle atención mientras cepillaba con cuidado su castaño cabello -¿No les molesta que las traten como objetos?

Por un breve segundo sintió que la monstruo se detuvo en su acción tras su pregunta, pero finalmente la siguió ignorando y continuó con su labor. En lo que le acomodaba un adorno emplumado haciendo juego con todo lo que vestía, Frisk le observó con tal seriedad que asustó un poco a la coneja.

-¿Él me va a…? –Ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar su pregunta.

La monstruo la tomó de las manos y le negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para calmarla. La florista comprendió con ello que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, mas no le encontraba sentido que permitiera tales cosas como si fuera de lo más cotidiano. Comenzó a maquillarla aprovechando que la tenía de frente y más relajada.

En lo que le pareció una eternidad de que le arreglaran, se contempló finalmente en el espejo frente a ella y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse de contemplarse a ella misma así. Por más que quisiera protestar sobre lo artificial que le parecía todo… no podía negar que le llamaba la atención lo que le daba su reflejo. Nunca se había visto así de…

-¡Hermosa!

Se giró de sorpresa y vio que el robot y la coneja habían entrado en el lugar, siendo seguidos por uno de sus guardaespaldas bien trajeados. La monstruo que le había estado arreglando le sonrió al robot como si el cumplido hubiera sido para ella y se acercó a su gemela.

-Tan hermosa como las orquídeas –Comentó el robot en lo que se acercaba a ella, la cual se retiró por mero reflejo –Ahora a irnos, que tenemos poco tiempo y no quiero hacer esperar a mis inversionistas.

En lo que se retiraba, ambas conejas la tomaron de las manos y caminaron juntas hacia la salida. Aquello le habría sido un tanto exasperante si no fuera por el hecho que en una de sus manos sintió que le dejaban un papel doblado. Comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, actuó como si nada y lo tomó con fuerza para guardárselo en su sostén fingiendo que se acomodaba el vestido. Se despidió de las conejas empleando una muy leve sonrisa y se subió a la limusina que el guardaespaldas le estaba esperando para cerrar la puerta.

En el camino el robot le dijo centenares de cumplidos sobre cómo se veía en esa noche, pero la mente de Frisk estaba a kilómetros de distancia tratando de analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar. No podía ver el contenido de la hoja teniendo en frente a Mettaton si las conejas habían actuado con toda discreción para dárselo, por lo que se formulaba decenas de preguntas sobre qué estaba pasando en realidad.

Cuando comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de júbilo en la lejanía, la joven supo que estaban llegando. Puso contemplar a través de su ventana que el lugar era tan inmenso que se cuestionó si cabría todo el pueblo en el que había vivido en ese lugar tan gigantesco. En cuanto les abrieron la puerta del vehículo, el robot se bajó posando para todas las cámaras y tomó inmediatamente a la humana para salir con ella.

Frisk no había contemplado tantas luces sobre ella que entró en pánico en cuanto se percató de que le estaban tomando fotos también a ella. El robot para nada la soltaba en lo que caminaban lentamente tras estar posando distinto para las cámaras sobre ellos. Todo era muy asfixiante para la humana inexperta de la vida, que simplemente se quedó quieta sin saber siquiera qué hacer. No sólo nunca había asistido a una fiesta en su vida, sino que no tenía ni idea de lo que se debía de hacer en un evento así ¿Debía de hacerle como le había dicho que la consideraba? ¿Un accesorio por presumir? En cuanto no tuviera que actuar como las conejas de la tienda de ropa no protestaría con tal de acabar pronto todo.

Si ya le aparecía grande por fuera, por dentro se notaba mucho más. Le costó mucho trabajo comprender que se trataba de un hotel lujoso tras tanta gente conviviendo en el lugar, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido a la humana que había muy pocos monstruos en el lugar y que algunos de ellos era porque trabajaban ahí. La mayor parte eran humanos bien vestidos y de variados colores.

-Trata de sonreír. No querrás salir mal en las fotos, lindura –Le susurró el magnate que tenía su brazo en el suyo.

-No suelo sonreír de esa forma –Señaló tras sentir que todo era muy fingido.

-Entonces es un buen momento para que practiques –Le comentó sin preocupación alguna.

-¡Hey, Mettaton!

Ambos se giraron para ver a la pareja que se estaba acercando a ellos. El señor era bastante gordo con un inmenso puro mientras era acompañado por una mujer demasiado arreglada con una boa muy emplumada y extravagante.

-¡Vaya que saliste picarón! –Rio a carcajadas el hombre llenando todo el lugar con el humo de su puro sin descaro –Sabía que te gustaban jóvenes, pero no creí que tanto.

-Son las que aguantan más, mi querido amigo –Rio de la misma forma el robot. –Y si te contara cuánto… jajajajajaja.

Frisk oprimió con fuerza su mano que tenía libre del agarre del magnate ante el disgusto que cada vez se estaba acumulando de todo. Escuchaba como hablaba de ella como si la conociera de mucho tiempo cuando apenas y supieron de la existencia del otro apenas en la mañana. La mujer acompañante del hombre estaba sonriendo demasiado sin prestar realmente atención a la plática que se refería a ellas como meros objetos sexuales y sobre quien "valía mas" ¿Qué ella no le disgustaba la plática como a ella?

Frisk comprendió que solo estaba en una fiesta donde "quien tenía más" era el juego favorito de todos. Y por lo que notaba en varios que se acercaban a la plática tan desagradable, era Mettaton quien estaba ganando por el simple hecho de estar con "la más joven de las doncellas". Quiso hacer de oídos sordos con todo, pero no pudo evitar captar varias cosas en el desarrollo de la plática.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta Frisk fue de que en cada frase con contexto sexual, salía a la luz temas de negocios sobre los beneficios de donar a la "causa", lo que supuso la joven que se trataba de la caridad que trataba realmente toda la fiesta. Aquello le sorprendió al notar que los hombres ni siquiera captaban lo subliminal que era todo y casi le parecía ver que le daban todo su dinero sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el robot con sus mentes.

Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue que hablaban mal de los monstruos con chistes demasiado discriminatorios, aun sin importarles que estaban algunos en el lugar y que el mismo anfitrión lo era. Mettaton nunca se mostró indignado ni insultado, simplemente seguía con aquel juego extraño de ricos.

-Tengo que ir al baño, disculpa… -Finalmente Frisk se pudo librar de su agarre tras esa escusa y se retiró hacia donde le habían indicado que se encontraba su destino.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no estaba nadie observándola, se quitó el papel doblado que había estado guardando y leyó el contenido que tenía. Observó que tenía una letra demasiado apresurada, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó, sino el mensaje que tenía consigo.

"Escapa en cuanto puedas".

Frisk sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ¿En qué se había metido?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan!**

 **Por alguna razón fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar, pero insistí en estos días hasta que por fin me dejó. Este capítulo es algo corto, porque el siguiente será largo, así que por lo pronto les dejo con la pregunta ¿Dónde creen que esté Sans?**

 **Michi fuera**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk tiró el papel a la basura y se dirigió hacia la puerta ante una urgencia de escapar de ahí en cuanto antes que se apoderó de ella por un instante. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo sujetando la manilla por varios segundos se percató de que aquello no podía ser tan fácil si la tenía amenazada el robot magnate de quitarle su florería.

Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera librarle de una forma eficiente, pero al sentirse sola con todo ese problema no pudo visualizar un escape satisfactorio. Respiró profundo para relajarse y analizar con mayor detenimiento sus posibilidades de una vía de escape, pero ni el baño tenía ventanas como para poder irse de ahí mismo, y le era más que obvio que una vez que saliera del baño, Mettaton no le quitaría el ojo de encima al quererla a lado suyo todo el tiempo.

Por primera vez se maldijo a si misma por haberse permitido entrar en un rollo sin saber realmente cuál era la amenaza. Si las conejas le habían dejado ese mensaje a escondidas del mismo robot, implicaba que el peligro era él, pero si era ese el caso ¿entonces porque se habían visto tan "cariñosas" con él? Lo primero que le llegaba a la mente con eso era que por un interés burdo cotidiano de la ciudad, pero aquello, además de absurdo, no le encontraba el verdadero sentido. Tenía la leve intuición que había algo más de por medio que se le estaba escapando ante su ignorancia de las cosas.

Al considerar que se había tardado demasiado en el baño, salió sin más manteniendo su inexpresivo rostro ante los millonarios que estaban recorriendo el hotel con indiferencia teniendo tanto lujo consigo.

-Aquí estás, lindura –Sintió la mano fría de metal sobre la suya mientras la ponía sobre su brazo a modo de acompañamiento –Te estaba buscando.

Frisk ni siquiera quería verlo directamente, ya le era sumamente incómoda su presencia y le disgustaba el ambiente en el que estaban rodeados. Mettaton la contempló un tanto extrañado de su comportamiento, pero lo pasó por alto y la encaminó a la mesa principal para sentarse juntos. En la mesa había demasiadas sillas para estar solamente dos seres.

-Los demás no han de tardar –Dijo en cuanto entendió su silencio al ver las sillas vacías –Mientras tanto, podemos conversar y conocernos más ¿no crees?

Continuó con su mutismo mirando el plato que tenía frente a ella con demasiados cubiertos puestos a su alrededor. No tenía ningún interés en conocer a su acompañante y ni mucho menos que la conociera. Si ya la estaba amenazando con saber que tenía una florería siendo mujer, no le daría más poder sobre ella al tratar de conocer más sobre su persona. Estaba más que dispuesta a no cometer errores si se quería escapar de ahí en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, pero al desconocer muchas cosas que tenía en su entorno, lo más prudente que encontró para eso fue mantenerse en silencio y no hacer nada, al menos por ahora.

-Estás muy silenciosa esta noche, lindura. No hace falta que lo sigas estando ahora que estamos solos –Le sonrió abiertamente para tratar de hacerle voltear, pero fue en vano –Comencemos hablando de algo sencillo ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Frisk fingió estar interesada en la variación de cuchillos innecesarios que tenía consigo.

-Bueno… ya que no me dices, comenzaré diciendo el mío. Soy Mettaton Blook ¿Y el tuyo?

-Sólo Frisk –Terminó diciendo secamente al sentir que no le estaba gustando para nada que lo ignorara.

-¿Sin apellido realmente? ¿Qué no tienes una familia?

-No quisiera ser descortés, pero eso no es asunto suyo –Respondió manteniéndose al margen de no mostrar ninguna emoción –Si usted sólo me considera un objeto que portar en su propia fiesta, como accesorio no debo ni siquiera hablar ¿no es así?

Frisk no tenía ni idea de porqué había dicho esas palabras. Pudiera ser el disgusto que le daba el ambiente, o el hecho de que no le estaba agradando para nada el ser que la tenía obligada a pasar el tiempo con él, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba casi segura de que no había sido nada prudente de su parte comentar algo así si no quería provocarlo.

Sin embargo no le importaba ya, detestaba que quisieran estar sobre ella y no pensaba permitirlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, el robot simplemente rió como si ello no le afectara en absoluto.

-Vaya, vaya, no te gustó para nada que te dijera así ¿cierto? –Se recargó en la mesa tranquilamente –Tranquila, no fue mi intensión ofenderte. Pero regularmente a las mujeres les gusta que sean lo que presumimos nosotros.

-Yo no –Finalmente lo vio a los ojos para prestarle mayor atención –No soy un objeto, soy una persona. Además, creí que en una fiesta uno podría divertirse.

-¿No te estás divirtiendo? –Su expresión cambió un poco, pero su sonrisa de revista aún permanecía, como si ello fuera algo muy común en él ante tanta cámara en su entorno para no salir mal nunca –Eso me hace quedar mal como anfitrión y como compañía ¿sabes?

La humana no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo como observación o como amenaza. A como estaban las cosas para ella, no podía tomarse a la ligera nada. Cuando el mesero llegó a tomarles la orden sobre sus bebidas, el robot le prestó atención al monstruo pidiendo lo que le parecía a la humana una bebida exótica por su nombre tan raro. Aprovechando que nadie la observaba, tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo guardó cuidadosamente debajo de su prenda por cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse. Esperaba de todo corazón no tener que recurrir a algo así, no tenía ni idea de cómo usar eso a modo defensivo.

-¿Y tú, lindura? –Mettaton se giró a observar a su acompañante animadamente -¿Qué te apetece tomar?

-Sólo agua, por favor.

-Pfff ¿enserio? –Se burló en gran medida –No eres una niña y estás en una gran fiesta. Toma algo más fuerte.

-Yo no tomo alcohol –Dijo sin más. Recordaba que una vez su madre le había dado a probar un vino, pero el trago se lo había dado tan grande al no saber cómo tomarlo que la experiencia le había dado un muy mal sabor de boca –Además no sé qué hay.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal una margarita? –Le sugirió sonriente –Tiene nombre de una flor, sé que te gustará-

-Yo…

-Tráele una margarita –Le indicó al mesero sin más. En cuanto se retiró para ir por sus órdenes, Mettaton nuevamente le prestó atención a la humana –Ya que tienes las agallas para expresar tu disgusto sobre todo, dime ¿qué podría hacer para que te diviertas?

Por un momento pensó en decirle que la llevara de vuelta a su hogar, pero era claro que aunque se lo pidiera de buen modo no le cumpliría ello. Así que optó con seguir siendo sincera pese a todo.

-Podría comenzar dejando de considerarme un accesorio –Se aventuró a decir. –Dijo hace un momento que trataba así a las mujeres porque a ellas les "gustaba" eso… Pero estoy más que segura que no es el caso. No porque sean ricos tienen que ver las cosas así.

-El mundo real es así, lindura, lo aceptes o no. Los que tienen más mandan, los que tienen menos son mandados.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted tiene?

-Pfff, ¿Además de… todo esto? –Abrió los brazos dramáticamente mientras se burlaba en gran medida de la joven y sus incoherentes preguntas –Soy dueño de casinos, hoteles, restaurantes, marcas industrializadas…

Frisk lo escuchaba mencionar todas las marcas, productos y terrenos que poseía. Pese a que era sorprendente saber todo lo que tenía en grandes cantidades, la humana no pasó por alto que su ambición estaba limitada en obtener cosas que pudiera controlar. El robot seguía hablando exaltadamente mientras que Frisk pensaba en si debía interrumpirlo en algún momento o si ello tendría un final. Aquello le fue respondido en cuanto llegó el mesero con sus bebidas y le prestó más atención ahora en su contenido que en la joven que tenía a lado escuchando meramente concentrada.

Observó su copa un tanto dudosa de si debía tomárselo o no. Admitía que se veía apetecible con su llamativa presentación, pero nada le aseguraba si aquello contenía algo que pudiera ponerle en peligro. Tanta alerta sobre su entorno la estaba haciendo sentir paranoica, pero al estar completamente sola en un ambiente desconocido para ella no quería correr más riesgos. Flowey no estaba ahí para salvarle una vez más.

-Y ahora qué sabes obviamente que tengo más que tú –Se burló mientras agitaba su bebida sin tomarle -¿Qué puedes tener tú a comparación de todo eso?

-Dignidad –Su respuesta había salido tan fluida y directa que hasta el robot quedó estático –No tengo que aparentar algo que no soy.

-¡¿Insinúas que no soy auténtico?!

-Pretende ser un humano y permite que otros monstruos sean insultados por el simple hecho de ser quienes son. Fingió que sabía de flores para que le tomara confianza en el momento. Se da de aires de saber todo de las mujeres, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a una en realidad. Presume todo lo que tiene en cada oportunidad, pero no da a conocer quién es usted realmente, solo es una farsa andante en un juego de ricos que no logro comprender.

Había hablado con toda sinceridad lo que pensaba, nunca había sido lo suyo tratar de mentir después de todo. Si antes tenía alguna posibilidad de poder librarse de la posible amenaza que era su acompañante de la velada, con sus palabras había firmado su sentencia fuera cual fuera. Frisk esperó a alguna reacción por parte de él mientras se sujetaba la espalda en donde había guardado cuidadosamente el cuchillo, sin embargo el robot simplemente la estuvo contemplando con una seriedad antes no vista. Era evidente que no le agradaba en absoluto lo que le había dicho, pero tampoco iba a hacer una escena ante tantos espectadores.

-Para ser una florista de quinta, eres bastante observadora. Eso en una mujer es un acto suicida.

-Ya he oído eso antes. –Recordó las palabras de Sans durante la comida.

-Y además no soy el único aplicando eso a lo que tu llamas juego. El que tú no me digas siquiera tu apellido habla de alguien que no se siente orgullosa de su familia.

-Todo lo contrario, amo a mi familia –Acercó su bebida a ella, lo cierto es que hablar tanto le estaba provocando sed al no tomar nada durante mucho tiempo –Pero no pienso abrirme con alguien que no es sincero consigo mismo.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y… realmente le supo horrible, pero no iba a hacer un mal gesto delante del robot que le sugirió esa bebida por su mero nombre. Las margaritas flores no eran comestibles, pero estaba muy segura que no sabrían como aquello que supuestamente estaba tomando en el instante. Su contenido estaba haciendo que le quemara la garganta de un modo preocupante para ella. Por un momento iba a preguntar qué contenía en realidad, pero supuso que aquello sería muy grosero de su parte ahora que ya la tenía consigo y trató de darle otro trago con más cuidado, pero su sabor era el mismo sin importar cuánto le tomaba.

-¿Y tu familia realmente te amará? –Aquel tono tan seco que estaba empleando el magnate era la suficiente advertencia para Frisk de que las cosas se podían tornar peligrosas en cualquier momento –Dejaron que una mujer dejara su casita de muñecas para intentar manejar a su cuenta un negocio, aun sabiendo que la sociedad jamás te aceptará.

-No me interesa lo que piensen de mí los demás. Yo sé quién soy y de lo que soy capaz.

-Las mujeres no pueden ser independientes.

-¿Y quién es usted para saber qué debe ser una mujer? Usted no es una.

Aquello último lo había dicho con un tono distinto para su control y gusto. Atribuyéndole eso a la bebida, la puso alejada de ella al percatarse de que estaba ingiriendo una auténtica bebida alcohólica y era algo a lo que podría sumarle a todas sus estupideces del día. Apartó la vista un tanto abochornada de su gesto y se enfocó en ver las mesas de enfrente, las cuales habían estado comiendo desde hace tiempo por lo que podía contemplar, a diferencia de ellos que los tenían únicamente con bebidas alcohólicas y sin volverse acercado ningún mesero después.

Contempló igualmente las sillas solitarias de la mesa en la que se encontraban, las cuales no estaban decoradas con todos los cubiertos con los que habían colocado a ellos.

-Ya que eres tan sabionda, entonces dime ¿cómo se supone que debo tratarte? Oh, doncella florista –Su tono era demasiado sarcástico para tomarse como burla –Ya que nada de esto te atrae y tienes el valor de decirme en mi cara que nada te parece.

-Quisiera comer algo…

-Aun no, debemos esperar a mis principales donadores –Suspiró molesto Mettaton. Su sonrisa se estaba desvaneciendo pese a querer mantenerla aun.

-No vendrá nadie. –Comentó Frisk seriamente.

-Oh ¿y ahora crees saber también eso? –Se giró disgustado –Manejas un minúsculo lugar y ya te crees conocedora del ámbito empresarial ¿eh?

Frisk le ignoró por completo, no tenía ánimos para soportar su drama cada vez más molesto. Contempló con más cautela su entorno al causarle ruido que aún no les llevaran de comer pese a que era notorio que hacía bastante tiempo que habían comenzado a servir. Los humanos estaban conversando animadamente mientras comían manjares que en su vida nunca creyó ver alguna vez en su vida, mientras que los monstruos que eran los que servían a todos estaban retirándose poco a poco y siendo cada vez menos los que estaban al tanto de los visitantes.

Pudiera ser su estado paranoico que se había activado en ella desde que había leído esa nota por parte de las conejas, pero aquello no le estaba dando buena espina. Mientras escuchaba muy distante los quejidos del robot sobre su persona, ella trató de concentrar su mente en poder calmarse ante el leve efecto del alcohol que tenía consigo.

Cerró por un momento sus alargados ojos para lograr tranquilizarse, pero sólo la desconcertaba el dulce aroma de…

Abrió los ojos como platos asustada. Se giró bruscamente hacia el magnate y al percatarse de que estaba por tomarse su bebida colorida, se la tumbó fuertemente hacia un lado haciendo un gran estruendo al caer con todo y su contenido. Aquello llamó demasiado la atención a todos los presentes, cosa que molestó aún más al dueño del hotel.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –Su cara era de alguien que podría matarla en el instante ante su atrevimiento tan insultante para él, pero la joven seguía manteniendo esa expresión intacta que tanto le estaba incomodando ya.

-Veratrum.

-¿Qué?

-La bebida contenía Veratrum –Dijo con seriedad Frisk –Es una flor muy hermosa y difícil de cultivar, pero muy venenosa en su consumo. Es muy complicado detectar un aroma en ella… pero el alcohol lo facilita ante tanto movimiento que le hizo.

La expresión disgustada de Mettaton cambió por una horrorizada en cuestión de segundos. Aquello no sólo indicaba que le creía, sino que estaba ante un problema más potencial de lo que se había imaginado la humana.

El peligro no estaba sobre ella… al menos no directamente.

-Alguien lo quiere muerto.

Concluyó sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no tenía que hacerlo con detenimiento al ser evidente la situación en la que se encontraban. Ante el estruendo que había ocasionado por su acto desesperado por quitarle la bebida, tenían la atención de todos los presentes sobre ellos; lo cual le decía de cierto modo a la humana de que el posible culpable de intento de asesinato estaba al tanto como todos de que no se había cometido su crimen.

Los monstruos sirvientes alejados y los humanos en el centro. Era evidente quienes estaban en bandeja de plata.

Frisk se paró dispuesta a correr de inmediato con tal de apartarse, pero como si viera las cosas en cámara lenta, pudo ver cómo uno de los meseros sacaba un arma de sus ropas y apuntaba directamente hacia ellos sumamente frustrado. No comprendió de dónde había sacado ese reflejo repentino, pero se lanzó sobre el robot con tal de empujarlo y estar ambos en el suelo.

Los disparos se hicieron notar de inmediato al mismo tiempo que los gritos de pánico. Frisk estaba encima de Mettaton preocupada de cómo pudieran salir ambos de aquel blanco y ponerse a salvo, pero por más que miraba hacia los lados no veía un modo de no exponerse. La mesa no podría cubrirlos de las armas, tenían que moverse ya antes de que se acercara el atacante.

Contempló al robot con tal de ver si él tenía una solución a comparación suya, pero lo único que le notaba era su confusión y aturdimiento de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me… salvaste –Apenas y podía considerarse un susurro.

-Tenemos que movernos ya –Comentó con urgencia – ¿Cómo…?

No pudo formular su pregunta al notar que varios guardaespaldas del magnate salían con arma en mano desde el pasillo principal y disparaban hacia el frente mientras ellos se encontraban acostados. Por lo que notaba por ellos, el peligro estaba hacia el otro lado que no podían ver a causa de la mesa que les protegía de una posible terrible escena frente a ellos. Poco a poco se estaban acercando los trajeados hacia ellos y Frisk consideró prudente apartarse del millonario. Al estar junto a ellos los guardaespaldas, dos de ellos se agacharon para poder levantar a Mettaton y varios más lo estuvieron cubriendo para protegerlo de cualquier flanco. Frisk, estando aun hincada, notó como se alejaban en grupo con tal de mantener a salvo a su jefe mientras que ella se quedaba junto a la mesa ya tumbada y regada por cómo se presentaban las cosas.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba sola con ese peligro, se asomó sobre la mesa para ver si tenía alguna posibilidad de salir huyendo, pero la imagen frente a ella era peor de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Algunos cuerpos humanos estaban tumbados ensangrentados sobre algunas mesas y otros directamente en el suelo; mientras que otros estaban corriendo despavoridamente buscando una salida de emergencia de aquel inmenso lugar. Los monstruos que se encontraban disparando despavoridamente sobre ellos eran perros con el atuendo de meseros, pero había otros monstruos que estaban en esquinas asustados cubriéndose como podían, cosa que le indicó a la humana que no todos los monstruos estaban con aquella complicidad.

-Maldita humana –Frisk se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz tan cercana, y notó con sorpresa que el perro estaba ya a lado suyo –Por tu culpa el traidor está libre. No cabe duda de que convence más de que aparenta ser un humano ¿eh? Protegen a los suyos y a los nuestros los esclavizan.

La joven no dijo nada al no saber qué decir ante un momento como ese. El antropomorfo estaba gruñendo hacia ella mientras le apuntaba con su arma bastante cerca.

-En este miserable mundo es matar o morir –Gruñó mientras se aseguraba de que le viera apuntarle en su cara –Y ya que dejaste que uno viviera… te tocará a ti morir por él esta noche.

No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, ni mucho menos de pensar lo que fuera para tratar de salvarse de esa. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos mientras notaba cómo su expresión enojada cambiaba por una sorprendida y asustada ante el hueso afilado que le atravesaba la garganta desde su espalda junto con otros más que traspasaban su estómago en diferentes posiciones. No tardó en volverse polvo ante los ojos asustados de la humana, quien pudo visualizar al esqueleto frente a ella con una mirada oscura que no le tranquilizaba para nada.

-Maldición…

Exclamó Sans disgustado por algo que no pudo comprender la joven aun hincada en el suelo. A ese punto ya estaba paralizada de no poder entender lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos podía pensar con detenimiento en cómo era que el esqueleto se encontraba ahí.

-¡Un traidor!

Algunos de los monstruos que vieron el acto corrían hacia ellos disparándoles mientras Frisk se echaba al suelo por inercia, pero el esqueleto fue mucho más rápido y había esquivado todos los ataques con una velocidad sumamente sorprendente; no habían logrado siquiera tocarlo.

Iluminando su ojo azul sin cambiar su expresión, alumbró la mesa en la que Frisk había estado protegiéndose y la lanzó hacia los perros para en el acto desaparecer aprovechando la distracción. En cuestión de un parpadeo ya estaba detrás de ellos y les había encajado varios huesos de punta afilada sin siquiera respirar. En otro pestañeo había desaparecido sin esperar a que se volvieran polvo para aparecerse junto con otro grupo que apenas estaba acercándose y atacarlos sin piedad alguna encajándoles más huesos en la garganta antes de que pudieran gritar. Atravesándoles más de sus invocaciones los remató para volverse polvo en sus manos.

Frisk veía todo estando en el suelo sin poder ver una vía libre para salir huyendo. Contemplaba cómo el mafioso se movía a una velocidad impresionante sin siquiera darles una oportunidad. El proceso que aplicaba de primero impedir la posibilidad de exclamar y llamar refuerzos para así matarlos en el acto, fue algo muy astuto de su parte, pero muy sádico para los ojos de la humana.

Comprendió así porqué Flowey le advertía que era peligroso. No necesitaba gente para poder acabar con decenas altamente armados, sólo le bastaba él. Su velocidad era proporcional a la astucia que aplicaba en sus ataques, así como su rango que no requería ser definido al poder estar en varios lados en cuestión de segundos. Sans ni siquiera estaba portando armas, le bastaba el poder que tenía consigo para ejecutar sus ataques con destreza.

Al ver que había disminuido el peligro, tomó la valentía de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo que conectaba la sala en la que estaba. En lo único que pensaba ahora era en salir del hotel y dirigirse hacia su florería, pero un llanto desconcertó sus planes deteniéndose en pleno escape. Dos monstruos que portaban el uniforme del hotel, estaban arrinconados presos del pánico. Sin siquiera cuestionarse si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, se dirigió hacia ellos con cautela para no asustarlos en cuanto notaran su presencia.

-Síganme, busquemos una salida juntos –Indicó sonriéndoles levemente con tal de calmarlos, pero en vez de eso la contemplaron asustados –Ustedes trabajan aquí, deben conocer una salida de emergencia.

Ambos monstruos se cuestionaban mentalmente sus posibilidades antes de terminar hablándole.

-E-están b-bloqueadas… -Tartamudeó el anfibio –No están d-dejando salir a nadie.

No tuvo que preguntarles para entender que los caninos eran quienes estaban impidiendo que escaparan los humanos, pero le sorprendía el hecho de que no dejaran salir tampoco a los monstruos cuando entendía con lo ocurrido que su odio iba dirigido hacia su especie. Siendo el caso, ella corría mucho más peligro que ellos, pero no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que estaban aterrados sin saber qué hacer como anteriormente ella estuvo.

-Tenemos que intentarlo –Les tomó de las manos, pero ambos monstruos apartaron las suyas ante el pánico en sus ojos. Suspiró un tanto resignada por su poca cooperación –Al menos déjenme buscarles un lugar seguro.

Ante la calidez y sinceridad de la joven, terminaron accediendo a su tacto y se pararon para emprender la búsqueda de un punto seguro. Siendo Frisk quien dirigía el rumbo, ambos monstruos estaban a sus lados tomándole las manos aun temerosos de tener que recorrer tal lugar riesgoso.

El leve mareo por el alcohol, los tacones y vestido corto que traía consigo eran la peor combinación que pudiera tener para la situación en la que se encontraba, pero ante el inminente peligro presente y la necesidad de proteger a otros la mantuvieron determinada en seguir adelante ignorando todo malestar consigo.

-¡Esa humana se está llevando monstruos!

-¡De seguro para hacerlos esclavos!

-¿Qué…? –Frisk giró para ver a quienes exclamaban tales absurdidades y pudo notar a un pequeño grupo de trabajadores protegiéndose como podían con los carritos para transportar comida –No es así, quiero ayudarlos.

Sin darle oportunidad de comentar algo más, un canino se acercaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad en cuatro patas. Los dos monstruos que traía consigo la soltaron para salir huyendo completamente asustados y dejándola sola ante el peligro, mientras que los monstruos que estaban en la trinchera improvisada con los carritos se agacharon aún más al no poder salir huyendo de ahí con tiempo. Notando que ella tampoco podría salir ya con el tiempo necesario, por mero instinto de protección sacó el cuchillo de su espalda, pero el perro fue mucho más rápido que ella y la tumbó al suelo estando encima de ella gruñendo con gran ferocidad.

Ante el impacto soltó con torpeza el cuchillo cayendo unos centímetros lejos de su mano, pero el peso del can le hacía muy difícil poder alcanzarlo pese a estirarse sin ver su utensilio torpe defensivo. Contemplaba cómo le gruñía intimidantemente para abrir su hocico y pudo comprender en el acto que estaba por morderle la cara. Estirándose sin importarle que se hiciera daño de esa forma, alcanzó el cuchillo con tiempo y lo puso en su hocico en forma horizontal para impedir que pudiera cerrarlo. Aquello fue suficiente para desconcertarlo en fracción de segundos y perder el peso que aplicaba sobre ella, por lo que giró para librarse de su prisión y utilizó el listón del adorno emplumado de su cabello para amarrarle las patas inferiores y salir huyendo sin tener que pensarlo.

Sintiéndose culpable de dejar al grupo de trabajadores con ello, corrió sin un rumbo definido en busca de algún escondite viable en el que no corriera peligro, pero nuevamente dio con el piso con el hecho de que uno de sus tacones se había roto ante su paso prisa con aquellos zapatos nada adecuados. Se levantó adolorida ya de tanto ajetreo y se recargó en la pared como pudo, cosa que no tuvo que estar mucho tiempo dado que en un pestañeo había desaparecido del lugar y reaparecido en lo que a primera vista parecía un cuarto descuidado, pero aquello no era lo que le llamaba la atención, sino el esqueleto que estaba sujetándole los hombros sorpresivamente para ella.

-Quédate aquí. –La sentó en una caja con algo de cuidado –No salgas.

-Pero…

Sin darle tiempo de emplear más palabras, le puso su saco negro casi lanzado con prisa encima de su cabeza tapándole la vista.

-Confía en mí, así que enserio no salgas.

Se quitó el saco un tanto incómoda de cómo se lo había puesto, pero el esqueleto ya no estaba en el lugar siquiera. Estaba sola en aquel cuarto que parecía ser un almacén mal organizado y polvoriento con poca luz que lograba filtrarse en algunas esquinas.

Las últimas palabras de Sans no sabía si tomárselas como cautela o como amenaza, pero al notar que estaba a salvo en aquel escondite de ubicación desconocida para ella, terminó haciéndole caso a su orden y se acomodó en la caja en a que se encontraba sentada para quitarse los tacones ya inútiles. Al agacharse para quitárselos notó cómo la parte superior de su vestido se ladeaba con la gravedad dejando al descubierto una parte de su ropa íntima, por lo que supuso que se le había roto el tirante de su prenda en uno de los forcejeos que había hecho para librarse del can encima de ella.

No tuvo que pensarle demasiado para comprender que la razón por la cual Sans le había arrojado su saco era para que se cubriera con él. Completamente avergonzada con ello, se puso el saco y trató de relajarse en el lugar analizando sus posibilidades del momento, pero por más que pensaba en todo lo que había visto y actuado, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para formular sus ideas respecto a todo lo que había pasado.

Mettaton, los perros antropomorfos, Sans… todos parecían tener motivos para ser así, pero la violencia a su modo que efectuaban sobre otros no tenía sentido para ella. Recordaba las palabras de su madre en su despedida y a su vez las advertencias frecuentes de Flowey sobre la vida en la ciudad. Todos coincidían en el caos que estaba hecha la ciudad… y tan solo lo había comprobado en un solo día.

Y sobre Sans, no le había extrañado del todo que el esqueleto supiera en dónde se encontraba; ya era consciente de que le vigilaba de algún modo enfermizo de su parte. Lo que si se preguntaba era porqué la estaba salvando.

Nunca en su corta vida había visto a alguien morir, y en tan solo unos minutos le había tocado ver a varios perecer. Monstruos queriendo matar humanos, monstruos queriendo matar un monstruo que aparentaba ser humano… monstruos matando monstruos. Sujetó su cabeza ante el dolor que le estaba llegando por pensar en todo eso. No convivía con muchos humanos dado la escasez que había de ellos en el pueblo como para opinar sobre si aquello era normal, pero lo que si le sorprendía era la rabia que estaban mostrando los monstruos al tener una visión de ellos muy distinta.

Concluyó en el instante que estaban actuando así por miedo… quería creer que era por eso. Los monstruos que había intentado salvar en búsqueda de una salida le habían abandonado sin preocuparse de la misma forma por su bienestar. No les culpaba por ello pese a todo, comprendía el miedo que estaban teniendo algunos.

Frisk no supo si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero se le había hecho larga la espera en aquel cuarto cuya ubicación desconocía. Tratándose de aquel extraño poder del esqueleto, podría estar en cualquier lado, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que todavía no abandonaba el hotel por las cosas que se encontraban con ella acompañándole en sus divagaciones nocturnas.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar ante eso, Sans había vuelto apareciendo de la nada frente a ella y dejándose caer en una caja completamente cansado. A primera vista notaba que portaba un chaleco distinto al que le había tocado verle el día que le invitó a su casa a comer, éste parecía ser más grueso que de costumbre y estaba cubierto de polvo cuyo origen no quería ni pensar la humana. Estaba sudoroso y respiraba fuertemente ante un cansancio más que evidente, pero aun así le sonreía.

-He… te ves terrible. –Le guiñó una cuenca divertido.

-No eres precisamente el ser adecuado para decirme eso. –Respondió alzando una ceja interrogativamente ¿Cómo era que pudiera bromear cuando hacía unos minutos había matado a tantos? -¿Qué…?

-Dame unos minutos –Le detuvo su pregunta alzando una mano con dificultad –Estoy agotado hasta los huesos.

Le hizo caso al ser más que notorio su agotamiento. Le sorprendía que pudiera sudar a primera vista, pero aún más que pudiera mantener su humor teniendo las manos manchadas de tantas muertes en tan sólo una noche ¿Era algo común en su vida? Era tan sádico de su parte que pudiera ser así tan indiferente con la vida de otros, aunque en el fondo comprendía que le había salvado de quienes la querían matar por la simple razón de acompañar al famoso millonario y arruinar un intento de asesinato. Una muerte se había pagado con otra muerte.

"En esta ciudad, es matar o morir", había dicho Flowey y también el perro antes de apuntarle con su arma. No le cabía duda de que Sans pensaba lo mismo ante lo que había hecho.

-Por tu expresión… si es que puedo llamarle así, jeje… –Bromeó de algún modo de su rostro aparentemente inexpresivo –Tienes bastantes preguntas. Pero yo también las tengo ¿sabes?

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –Preguntó de inmediato impidiendo doblegarse.

-Obviamente buscándote –Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente –De todos los lugares que pensé que te interesarían, nunca creí que serías de fiestas de esta magnitud.

-No lo soy… y nunca lo seré –Comentó disgustada ante los recuerdos y sensaciones vividas en la misma noche –No soy muy de socializar, pero esto fue peor de lo que me imaginé.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?

-Mettaton me invitó… o más bien me obligó –Recordó con temor su amenaza. Ahora con todo lo que había pasado ¿Le haría algún daño con eso? Trató de calmarse para que su voz no la delatara de que estaba asustada –Nomás no logré entender porque quiso que fuera yo en vez de una de sus admiradoras. Pero no me dio la opción de rechazarlo.

-Lo dices como si nunca hubieras rechazado a un tipo –Rió divertido –Sé de primera mano que sabes darle una negativa a alguien, así que me que estás dejando muy en claro que, o te amenazó con algo para que fueras, o yo de plano no te agrado para nada.

-Él es quien no me agrada para nada –Contestó con repulsión –Me separó de Flowey, me hizo vestirme así, me trató como un accesorio en toda la noche y me amenazó con quitarme el único lugar que...

Trataba de calmarse, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande de no doblegarse o verse débil frente al esqueleto, pero en lo que tomaba toda fuerza para no llorar ni mostrar expresión alguna, sus manos temblorinas ante la impotencia que sintió en toda la noche fue más que suficiente indicio para Sans de que no estaba bien.

-¿Te amenazó con quitarte la florería si no le acompañabas? –Intuyó Sans con la poca información que le estaba dando.

-Si…

La sonrisa del esqueleto permanecía intacta, pero sus ojos se opacaban ante algo que estaba circulando en su mente que no pudo comprender la humana. Al ver que se estaba levantando, Frisk hizo lo mismo al captar que era momento de irse, pero en vez de usar su teletransportación como frecuentemente lo hacía, abrió la puerta y le dio el paso para que saliera primero.

Fue así como notó que habían estado en un almacén situado en el techo del hotel.

Miró asombrada la vista del lugar. Realmente se encontraban en una posición muy alta donde podía contemplar de algún modo qué tan grande y luminosa era la ciudad. Si no fuera por todo el malestar que traía consigo por los acontecimientos, habría disfrutado de tan hermosa vista nocturna.

El viento sopló fuertemente y Frisk se cubrió aún más con el saco del monstruo abrazándose a sí misma. Tener ropa tan corta y descalza era nada favorecedor para la altura en la que estaban. Sans se puso a lado suyo mirando lo mismo que ella, como si tratara de consolarla estando únicamente ahí sin decir nada. En silencio, la joven le agradeció por su intento.

-¿Realmente por qué me buscaste? –Prefirió ir directamente al asunto en vez de dejarlo por la borda. –Digo… No tenías la obligación de…

-Me preocupaste –La interrumpió nuevamente sin querer dar más rodeos –Y créeme que no es fácil para mí decir eso. Me hace ver tonto.

-No, la tonta fui yo –Admitió apenada –Yo… permití que todo esto pasara. Debí haber rechazado firmemente su invitación, eso me habría ahorrado tanto malestar.

-Coincido con eso –Giró para verla –Pero lo importante es que ya pasó.

-Te llamaron traidor –Se giró igualmente –¿Es porque salvaste a una humana?

-Si.

-¿Estarás en problemas por eso?

-Tuve que matar a todos para que no fuera así.

Lo había dicho tan directo que había sonado muy crudo de su parte. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de querer separarse de él, pero eso habría sido muy grosero de su parte si había tenido que enfrentar tantos problemas con tal de salvarla. No iba a ser una malagradecida.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el esqueleto suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

-Si, Frisk, soy un asesino; no sólo me dedico a "estafar" locatarios como tú lo llamas –Su tono natural empleando tales palabras no era nada tranquilizador –Maté hoy a todos los testigos y he matado a muchos antes. Esto es parte de lo que consiste mi trabajo.

-¿Porqué? –Le miró directamente a los ojos buscando algún indicio de culpa, pero aquello nunca se presentó.

-No puedo poner en riesgo a mi familia. Si se sabe que estuve aquí y lo que hice, ganaríamos enemigos innecesarios.

-¿Tu familia es quien te obliga a hacer… eso? –No pensaba siquiera decir la palabra "matar". Ya sonaba bastante mal para sus adentros.

Sans rio con su pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Mi familia y yo nos dedicamos a esto. Tal vez sea pequeña y problemática, pero sigue siendo mi familia y hacemos esto para sobrevivir. Es por eso que no tengo opción.

Frisk tenía demasiadas preguntas aun, pero no sabía si sería prudente seguir tratando así con un asesino en potencia bajo sus palabras descriptivas. Sans puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras contemplaba serenamente a la florista.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No. –Contestó inmediatamente sin siquiera cuestionárselo. No sabía si algo estaba muy mal en ella, pero realmente no temía de él pese a confirmar lo letal que era –Ya me habrías matado si te diera un motivo para hacerlo. Supongo que es así como funciona eso de la mafia.

-He… astuta.

-Mettaton… ¿Por qué quisieron matarlo?

-Como tú te habrás dado cuenta, su avaricia le ha hecho dar pasos peligrosos. –Comenzó a relatar –Pertenecía a una familia mafiosa pequeña y les traicionó yéndose a otra mucho más grande y poderosa… la cual también traicionó por su misma avaricia y aquello fue la mayor estupidez que pudo cometer.

-A lo que me dijeron sobre la disputa que tienen en la ciudad… creí que de algún modo los monstruos se perdonarían entre ellos.

-¿Te parece que queda algo de monstruo en él? Es evidente que rechaza su propia naturaleza y busca encajar más en el ambiente humano.

-Eso es triste… no poder aceptarse a sí mismo.

Lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Aunque no le agradara nada de él, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al comprender de algún modo que su razón de querer obtener tanto en grandes cantidades era porque había un vacío en él que no lograba llenar.

-¿Le tienes lástima? ¿Aún por lo que te hizo pasar hoy?

-Creo que todos tenemos la oportunidad de redimirnos. –Comentó con sinceridad. Una vez más decía en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Si Sans tenía alguna opinión al respecto, no la compartió con ella; simplemente le extendió la mano indicándole en silencio que era momento de retirarse. Ya cansada y con gran deseo de llegar a su hogar, le tomó su mano y acto seguido desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

…

A través de una ventana de un edificio inferior lateral del hotel, el robot observó en las alturas cómo ambos sujetos desaparecían ante la magia teletransportadora conocida del esqueleto. Se quedó estático en el lugar sin querer reparar que aún se encontraba en pésimo aspecto ante el atentado en su territorio. Una vez que sus guardaespaldas lo mantuvieron a salvo y que había alguien más "limpiando" el desastre que se había vuelto por los intrusos, pidió con calma que lo llevaran al edificio continuo que también era propiedad suya. No quería estar lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse.

Y su intuición de no querer separarse le había regalado un maravilloso tesoro.

-Había oído que la única debilidad del sonriente era su hermano. –Susurró para sí mismo. Por primera vez en toda la noche sonrió con sinceridad ante lo que había contemplado –Creo que acabo de encontrarle otra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y fue así como esto comenzó a ponerse intenso.**

 **Un dato curioso (o no) sobre éste capítulo, es que cuando comencé a escribirlo, ese mismo día tuve una balacera en frente de mi trabajo... justo en el lugar que antes era mi trabajo también. Y como me dedico a los medios de comunicación, mi deber fue grabar todo eso desde la ventana donde me dejaron encerrada los del ejército (no nos dejaban salir del establecimiento por mera seguridad... y la neta para nada iba a salir con tal catástrofe presente). Así que, aunque ya tenía la idea de lo que se desarrollaría en este capítulo, tuve inspiración suficiente para describir cómo Frisk se movería ante un atentado así.**

 **¿Qué creen que esté tramando Mettaton?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Sans?**

 **¿Que habrá sido de Flowey?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me motiva saber que si les está gustando este concepto distinto a mi otro fic. No se preocupen por Mettaton, tengo planes interesantes para él ;)**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sans tuvo la consideración de aparecerse fuera del local en vez de irrumpir en sus aposentos y faltarle el respeto de ese modo. Una vez estando frente al lugar, Frisk tuvo el impulso de meterse inmediatamente para lanzarse en su cama, pero sabiendo que sería muy grosero de su parte, se quedó ahí esperando a que dijera algo el esqueleto para poderse despedir apropiadamente. Sin embargo Sans no decía nada. Estaba parado ahí completamente cansado.

-Yo, eh… -La florista no tenía ni idea de cómo despedirse sin verse cortante –Gracias.

-¿Mmh? –Sans apenas y podía emplear palabra. Sus cuencas parecían querer cerrarse en cualquier momento.

-Muchas gracias… por haberme salvado.

Algo en sus palabras pareció detonar en la mente del esqueleto, ya que en cuanto le agradeció, el sueño que estaba siendo notorio en él desapareció de una manera asombrosa. La observó tan detenidamente que Frisk se incomodó demasiado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

-¿Quieres que te diga algo curioso? –Sin esperar a que le respondiera, siguió hablando observándola –Es la primera vez que salvo a alguien… y también que me dan las gracias por algo.

-Supongo que en tu trabajo no es común las palabras de ánimo ni las muestras de afecto. –Comentó sin siquiera pensar en la rudeza de sus palabras.

-He… no –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero el cansancio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en él –Buenas noches, chica.

Sin dar para más, desapareció ante sus ojos perdiéndose en la densa noche que cubría el lugar. Completamente cansada se metió al local con las locas ganas de lanzarse sobre su cama y no saber nada más del mundo por un buen rato, sin embargo lo que le recibió una vez dentro de su local le recordó que aún había algo por qué lidiar.

El gato anaranjado estaba colgado boca arriba con varias lianas alrededor suyo completamente inmovilizado, mientras que Flowey estaba cerca de ahí en su maceta leyendo tranquilamente un libro que se había encontrado. En cuanto cerró la puerta del local, la flor le prestó atención con indiferencia mientras que el gato pedía con su mirada horrorizada su ayuda.

-¿Qué? –Flowey apartó un poco su libro, pero en cuanto vio el estado en el que se presentaba la humana, su expresión fue completamente extrañada -¿Pero qué…?

-Larga historia –Le detuvo con un ademán de la mano y acto seguido señaló a la pobre víctima -¿Y esto…?

-Oh, si.

Sin reparar en que pudiera hacerle daño, lo soltó sin aviso previo dejándolo caer sobre el suelo de cara. Extrañándose un poco de saber que los monstruos gato no caían de pie como presentía que fuera el caso, notó como él se levantaba inmediatamente y señalaba con horror a la planta que yacía en su maceta tranquilamente.

-¡Esa flor es el demonio!¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

Salió huyendo del lugar corriendo sin importarle nada más que estar lejos de ahí. Frisk intentó gritarle un "lo siento", sin embargo estaba tan cansada que simplemente se limitó a contemplar cómo el monstruo salía despavorido en la calle. En cuanto se perdió de vista, la joven volteó hacia su amigo interrogándole con la mirada.

-Tú me dejaste solo con él, ni me reclames –Advirtió en el acto –Mejor dime qué fue lo que te pasó.

-No es…

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que no te pasó nada, que es obvio que no es así. Llegas con un atuendo muy diferente a lo que acostumbras, descalza, con el cabello maltratado, vestido roto y… ¡¿otro saco?!

Frisk contempló la prenda que aun traía puesta. Con todo lo ocurrido, se le había pasado regresarle el saco a su dueño, aunque supuso que ante el cansancio a él también se le había pasado, o simplemente no se lo había pedido al estar todavía cubriéndole la parte rota incómoda de su vestido.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?

-Prometo contarte todos los detalles, Flowey… pero en verdad necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy agotadora.

Parecía que sus palabras coordinaban con su rostro, ya que la flor le contempló con detenimiento y en silencio lo dejó pasar. Agradeciéndole con el mismo silencio, cargó la maceta y llevó a ambos a su habitación para lanzarse por fin a su cama cayéndose dormida en el acto.

Flowey que estaba en su mesita a lado de su cama, le quitó con cuidado sus prendas maltratadas y el saco para arroparla apropiadamente con sus lianas. Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien acomodada en su cama, tomó el saco para revisarlo con mayor detenimiento. No tuvo que hacerlo a profundidad al notar las similitudes con el otro que había quemado.

-Ese maldito esqueleto…

…

Sans se había aparecido directamente en su cama y dormido en el acto. No había querido pensar en nada más que en poder descansar sin preocuparle nada más, pero si se hubiera detenido a analizar más su contorno, habría podido ver que su hermano había estado en su habitación esperándolo y observándolo roncar abiertamente.

Papyrus, que había estado sentado en la silla del rincón, se quedó unos minutos analizando a su hermano mayor en la distancia. La poca luz que se escapaba de la ventana le dejaba observar que realmente se encontraba con su cuerpo maltratado. Extrañado por eso optó por acercarse y revisar su estado con mayor detenimiento, a lo cual concluyó inmediatamente que había tenido una riña si había tenido que emplear fuerza y energía.

Suspirando preocupado, le quitó los zapatos y su sombrero para taparlo apropiadamente. Ya le había parecido extraño su comportamiento reciente, pero esperaba que no implicara un conflicto que requiriera violencia. Ahora no le cabía duda de que se encontraba en problemas y que seguramente una vez más, no le compartía con tal de no preocuparlo.

-SANS… ¿EN QUÉ LÍO TE ESTÁS METIENDO AHORA?

…

Frisk se despertó sumamente tarde para su gusto. Preocupada por su descuido se levantó de golpe para arreglarse en cuanto antes, pero Flowey le había detenido advirtiéndole de que de igual forma no contaban con producto para vender dado que Mettaton les había comprado todo, además del hecho de que no había hecho más flores y no pensaba hacer hasta que le contara todo.

Saliendo de la recámara un tanto soñolienta, contempló con cierta preocupación el saco de Sans que estaba en su sillón totalmente rasgado por las tijeras a lado suyo. No tuvo ni qué pensarle para saber quién lo había hecho. Suspiró resignada pensando en que debía de pagarle ahora al esqueleto por los dos sacos finos antes de que preguntara por ellos. Queriendo no pensar en ello por ahora, se fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y le contó todo sin poder pasar un detalle ante la amenaza de su amigo. Flowey de vez en cuando le hacía una pregunta o dos, pero regularmente estaba serio escuchándole con atención.

-Así que intentaron envenenarlo… -Divagó Flowey pensativo –Tiene sentido. Su cuerpo metálico es una perfecta armadura de toda bala, así que la mejor forma de asesinarlo era lograr que ingiriera algo.

-Sans me explicó que se ganó enemigos peligrosos por su avaricia –Frisk estaba sentada comiendo su omellete con algo de cansancio –Por la forma en la que vi todo, he de suponer que se trata de una familia mafiosa bastante grande.

-Perros y flores venenosas…

Frisk le escuchó decir ambas cosas, pero parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos al grado de que estaba hablando más para sí mismo que con ella. Un tanto extrañada de eso, dejó que organizara su mente en lo que ella terminaba su desayuno, después de todo sería muy grosero interrumpirle si algo le estaba causando ruido en su relato.

Fuera lo que fuera, jamás le compartió su hipótesis con ella. En el fondo lamentaba que no le tuviera la confianza de contarle sus cosas, aunque de algún modo estaba acostumbrada. Le era más que notorio que su conocimiento tan amplio de la ciudad indicaba que en algún momento de su vida vivió ahí mucho antes de conocerla, cosa que la llenaba de curiosidad por saber cómo fue que una flor anduvo en las extrañas calles de Ebott, sin embargo por más que le preguntaba, siempre le daba aires al asunto sin darle una respuesta en específico.

Al terminar su desayuno y lavar sus platos, tomó la maceta y se dirigieron ambos a la parte inferior de su territorio para ponerse a trabajar. Aunque no hubiera producto que ofrecer, Frisk se disponía a seguir teniendo abierto por cualquier cosa en lo que Flowey comenzaba a acomodar las semillas con cuidado para acelerar una vez más el proceso de crecimiento de las plantas.

En lo que limpiaba el local quitando las telarañas cuidadosamente, no pudo evitar voltear hacia la pared del frente, en el que su acosador siempre se recargaba para contemplar su local como todas las mañanas. Pero por segunda vez consecutiva no estaba ahí como frecuentemente lo hacía, cosa que supuso que en verdad estaba cumpliendo su palabra de dejar de acosarla o que simplemente estaba tan cansado como ella y se encontraba dormido profundamente como ella en el fondo desearía estarlo.

Culpándose a sí misma por haberlo buscado con la vista, sacudió su mente y continuó limpiando el lugar.

…

Sans se estiró completamente cómodo en su cama para darse cuenta poco a poco de que ya era las 2 de la tarde a lo que le indicaba su reloj. Se extrañó que no fueran ni su hermano ni el viejo a despertarlo como frecuentemente lo hacían para regañarlo por querer dormir tanto, por lo que se fue al comedor un tanto esperanzado de encontrarlos ahí, pero en vez de eso se topó con un plato de spaguetti tapado junto con una nota.

"SANS, EL JEFE Y YO FUIMOS A ATENDER UN ASUNTO CON URGENCIA. ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉS DURMIENDO DEMASIADO O NO BASTARÁ PARA CUBRIRTE DE ESTA. ALIMÉNTATE SANAMENTE. ATTE. PAPYRUS".

El esqueleto observó el plato que le había dejado, pero al notar su dudosa procedencia, terminó tirándolo con remordimiento y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto para arreglarse en lo que pensaba en qué mentira ahora decirle a su hermano. Si no le había despertado, significaba que le estaba cubriendo al notar algo malo en él. Suspiró preocupado de lo que pudiera pensar Papyrus y se puso su sombrero antes de desaparecer del lugar y dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiera comer adecuadamente.

Era muy temprano para que el bar estuviera abierto, pero para su suerte su amigo siempre le atendía sin importar la hora que fuera y le daba de comer sabiendo el malestar que causaba la cocina de su hermano. Al hombre llama no le sorprendió verlo aparecer de la nada dentro del lugar al ser más que una costumbre, pero su expresión diría que esta vez no esperaba su visita.

-Tu hermano te vino a buscar anoche –Sin saludar siquiera, dejó que se sentara en su lugar de siempre en lo que acomodaba todo –No se le veía bien al percatarse de que no habías venido. Hasta a mí me sorprendió a decir verdad.

-Tuve unas cosas que atender –Dijo sin más mientras se recargaba en la barra en espera de lo de siempre.

Grillby lo contempló por un momento, como si quisiera analizarlo a profundidad, pero después de un rato simplemente se dirigió hacia la cocina y fue a prepararle su comida.

En lo que esperaba su alimento, Sans se quedó ahí mirando hacia la nada mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos. Por el cansancio no le había dado el detenimiento de darles importancia salvo que dejarlos para luego, pero ahora que estaba descansado gracias a un sueño reparador, se dio en l a tarea de pensar en sus siguientes movimientos.

Había matado a todos los perros para no dejar testigos de que un miembro de otra familia mafiosa había salvado a la humana que había salvado a la víctima, pero nada le garantizaba que uno de los empleados o algún humano lo hubiera visto cometer tal escándalo. Gruñó desde su asiento un tanto abatido, sabía de antemano que había cometido una gran estupidez, pero tampoco se cuestionó en quedarse con los brazos cruzados si ella cometía peligro.

En cuanto se percató de que no estaba en su casa y sin la planta, había entrado en pánico al atar los cabos que indicaban que había ido en compañía de tal ser repugnante. Había sido lo suficiente cauteloso para infiltrarse durante la comida, pero para su sorpresa había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla de un disparo a quemarropa ante la furia que mostraban los canes por haberles frustrado sus planes.

Los canes… Sabía que Mettaton tenía muchos enemigos ya, pero no esperaba que actuaran tan rápido la familia Dreemurr. Según sabía, a aquellos seres que osaban querer burlar al gran Don de ese modo, se aseguraba de matarlo personalmente, pero al tratar de acabarlo de esa manera tan discreta implicaba que ni siquiera lo consideraba digno de tenerlo en sus garras. Le estaba dando una muerte indigna y rápida.

-Hey, Sans. –El esqueleto salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su amigo llameante –Tu comida.

-Gracias…

-¿Me dirás qué fue ese "asunto por atender"?

-Sabes que cuando se trata de _Cosa Nostra_ no puedo decirte nada. –Le dio un gran bocado a su hamburguesa y esperó a terminarse su bocado para seguir hablando –Los asuntos de nuestra familia son sólo nuestros.

-Aja… Y el que tu hermano te esté buscando implica que estabas en asuntos familiares ¿eh?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que eres un maldito mentiroso –Le sonrió con cierta satisfacción al maldecirlo –Podrás engañar a todos los que quieras, pero a mí no. Te conozco más que tu propia madre.

-No tienes mucha ventaja de eso, considerando que ella está muerta, idiota –Le sonrió burlonamente en lo que se terminaba su alimento –Ya que andas de chismoso, mejor cuéntame qué novedades hay.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Los borrachos de siempre –Le quitó su plato causándole leve malestar a su amigo sin importarle –Ahora tu cuéntame sobre qué hiciste esta noche con esa humana de la que tanto has hablado, y de que sin lugar a dudas estuviste con ella si no le has contado nada a tu familia.

-No incentivaré tus pensamientos pervertidos sobre ello –Rio divertido del comportamiento de su amigo –Además no es lo que piensas.

-Eso significa que si estuviste con ella.

-Pero no en lo que tú piensas, Grill. –Terminó admitiendo por el bien de su comida. Aún tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de aguantar lo pesado que podía ponerse el dueño del bar –No me interesa de esa forma que imaginas, ella es una dama distinta.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el sentido de que es extraña –Se rio después de pasarse el último bocado –Es bastante ingenua en muchos aspectos, pero en otros… es bastante astuta.

-Una mujer muy singular entonces –Grillby levantó sus platos sonriendo burlonamente –Me sorprende que se te dé por humanas, pero aún más las extrañas.

Sans ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de replicar ante el portazo con el que se abrió la puerta principal del lugar. Ambos monstruos prestaron atención a quién osaba entrar de esa forma, pero en cuanto vieron que dos guardaespaldas se estaban poniendo a los lados y un tapete largo y rojo se desenrollaba, el esqueleto miró con disgusto al frente tras saber de quién se trataba.

El ser que menos tenía ganas de saber de su existencia.

-¡Saludos, queridos! –El robot portaba un traje negro muy elegante y caminaba con gracia dirigiéndose hacia la barra –Hoy alumbraré este lugar con mi presencia.

Ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente dejaron que se acercara con esos pasos tan ridículos y Sans optó por acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento para observar mejor a su amigo, el cual estaba desconcertado con contar con una celebridad extenuante en su establecimiento. Mettaton se sentó a lado de Sans y se dirigió hacia Grillby tronándole los dedos. Aquel gesto había sido de lo más insultante, sin embargo el hombre llama no prestó atención a eso.

-Un Starfait, que todavía es temprano –Ordenó sonrientemente.

-Enseguida… -Lo miró extrañado antes de retirarse a la cocina e ir a preparar su bebida.

Sans no era tonto, había ordenado la bebida más tardada en su preparación, y el que estuviera justamente ahí sin su acostumbrada marabunta de fanáticas indicaba que aquello lo quería realizar a discreción. Sin querer darle importancia, tomó su vaso y tomó su bebida tranquilamente, optando por ignorar al magnate.

-Vaya clima con el que amanecimos hoy ¿no crees? –Mettaton habló mirando hacia el frente, como si las copas y botellas colgadas fueran sumamente fascinantes –Pareciese que fuera a llover en cualquier momento.

-Esto es Snowdin, el sol no sale para nadie –Dijo sin más el esqueleto sin querer verlo de frente –Pésimo lugar para que vengas si lo que buscas es mi opinión.

-Tal vez, pero aun así tiene de las mejores vistas –Se recargó en la barra con suma tranquilidad –Hay mucho frío en este lugar, pero parece que aquí puede surgir la más hermosa de las flores ¿no crees?

Sans siguió tomando su bebida con calma. No iba a caer en el sucio juego que estaba intentando hacer el robot, pero si le estaba insinuando a él personalmente sobre Frisk, significaba que sabía que él había ido a su rescate. Y si el traidor tenía información así sobre su persona, podía considerarse metido en grandes problemas.

Sin embargo no se alteró en lo más mínimo al analizar todas sus posibilidades. Dejó su vaso vacío en la barra antes de continuar hablando.

-He… lo único que florece aquí son las enfermedades, amigo –Sonrió en lo que sacaba de su bolsillo uno de sus encendedores y un puro –Si lo que buscas es una flor, tendrás que ir mucho más lejos.

-Oh, sé que no hay necesidad de ir más lejos. Ya encontré esa hermosa flor, y tengo todo en mi poder para obtenerla.

Mettaton miró directamente al esqueleto en espera de una reacción negativa, pero en vez de eso notó cómo se encontraba tranquilo fumando su puro recién prendido.

-Las flores contienen sus espinas, deberías tener cuidado –Comentó Sans después de inhalar de su puro –No querrás salir lastimado.

-Es lo de menos, pienso quitárselas para volverla aún más bella. Esos imperfectos me vienen sin cuidado sabiendo que puedo solucionarlo.

-Si no puedes apreciar la flor con todas y sus espinas, entonces no deberías intentar tomarla por la fuerza.

-No habrá necesidad de fuerza –Sonrió con malicia el robot –Con la información que tengo sobre ella será suficiente para tener todo el control que quiera.

Sans cerró sus cuencas en lo que fumaba analizando la advertencia que le estaba dando. Soltó el humo casi en él antes de hablar seriamente.

-Generalmente diría un chiste para continuar con esta plática metafórica, pero dado el hecho de que acabas de amargar mi comida con tu presencia, te pediré que llegues al punto de una buena vez.

-Interesante, me habían dicho que eras más paciente con las cosas. –Se burló el robot con satisfacción de tener su atención.

-Si bueno, se dicen muchas cosas de mí –Puso el puro en sus dientes, dejando que el humo lo consumiera poco a poco –Algunas son ciertas, sin embargo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí –Tronó sus dedos y acto seguido uno de sus guardaespaldas le trajo una carpeta –Vengo a ofrecerte algo que nos conviene a todos. Eres un hombre de negocios después de todo ¿no?

-Esqueleto equivocado, amigo. Yo sólo me aseguro de castigar a quienes se portan mal –Sonrió pese a la amargura de su voz.

Mettaton le pasó la carpeta deslizándola en la barra con cierta satisfacción en sus gestos, sus ojos brillaban ante un triunfo no formulado que le desagradó por completo al esqueleto que tomó con cierta pereza lo que le estaba pasando. En su interior había fotografías del magnatecon Frisk en distintas situaciones durante la fiesta, en las cuales todas había posado galantemente el robot, mientras que Frisk se le veía incómoda en todo momento. Sans no pudo evitar reírse internamente de imaginarse sus reacciones ante tanta cosa exorbitante en su entorno.

-Interesante humana me he encontrado ¿no crees? –Rio ante sus palabras en son de ser amenazante –Me llamó tanto la atención que me di la tarea de investigar un poco sobre ella… y vaya que hay cosas interesantes además de su inusual comportamiento.

Pese a que el esqueleto escuchaba cada cosa que decía, él seguía cambiando las fotos con tranquilidad hasta toparse con la última, la cual era la de peor calidad dado que se notaba que había sido tomada con rapidez. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar de cierto modo en las alturas del hotel a dos figuras paradas contemplando la vista.

Sans no tuvo ni que pensarle para saber a qué quería llegar el magnate.

-Dado que tuve un… percance, en mi evento de recaudación de fondos, tuve que hacer un par de llamadas para que no se divulgara nada en cualquier medio de comunicación –Observó directamente al mafioso en espera de alguna reacción ventajosa para él, pero el esqueleto simplemente observaba las fotos con calma –Por supuesto, fue pan comido para mi lograrlo, ya que varios me pertenecen. Sin embargo, ahora me enfrento al inconveniente de que tengo al acecho a ciertos seres que le han puesto precio a mi cabeza.

Ante el mutismo del esqueleto bajo, Mettaton tomó eso como una señal de triunfo para él y prosiguió hablando.

-Debo decir que es impresionante tus habilidades, además de lo rápido que diste con ella –Se recargó bastante cerca del mafioso esta vez, con tal de verlo tan directamente que pudiera dar su mensaje con toda la claridad posible teniendo el humo de su puro casi directo en su cara –Así que tengo una propuesta para ti que sé que puedes hacer, y que además no podrás rechazar: a tu florecilla invernal no le pasará nada y ni se divulgará nada sobre que "sale con el apuesto millonario Mettaton"… si me mantienes con vida. Tengo demasiado poder sobre ella ahora.

Mettaton sonrió aún más de poder dar finalmente su mensaje, pero para su sorpresa, el esqueleto seguía tranquilo fumando mientras dejaba lentamente las fotos en su carpeta y la cerraba. Estaba haciendo sus movimientos tan lentos que extrañó demasiado al filántropo ¿Acaso se estaba pensando seriamente sus posibilidades? Debía saber de antemano que no tenía ninguna escapatoria si tenía en su poder a los medios de comunicación para divulgar lo que sea sobre la humana.

El esqueleto lanzó una gran bocanada de humo en su cara antes de hablar.

-He… ¿eso crees? –Sans se giró por completo para ver frente a frente al robot, el cual no pudo evitar sentir temor ante la mirada oscura que emitía el esqueleto pese a estar sonriendo. Puso su mano en su hombro de modo "compasivo" que no le agradó para nada –Yo creo que no…

No supo lo que estaba pasando, pero en un parpadeo había desaparecido del bar de quinta para toparse con el hecho de que estaba siendo abrazado por la fuerza del aire cuyo aroma salado que emitía pudo indicarle inmediatamente que se encontraban en el puerto de Waterfall. Al abrir completamente sus ojos, contempló con error de que el suelo estaba bastante lejos para él estando suspendido en el aire por un aura azulada. No tuvo que ver debajo de él para saber que estaba el denso mar debajo de él.

Optó por mirar al frente en busca de auxilio, pero lo único que se encontraba ahí era al esqueleto bajo sonriente parado en tierra firme a diferencia suya, fumando con calma su puro que cada vez más estaba consumiéndose. Lo siniestro en él estaba en su ojo azulado que lo contemplaba con cierta gracia en su estado.

-Para ser alguien que ha estado en dos grupos de mafias… no has aprendido nada –Se burló mientras se quitaba el puro para hablar con mayor claridad –Te has pavoneado demasiado en gran parte de la ciudad creyéndote el dueño de todo. Pero te estás metiendo en Snowdin, amigo… MI territorio.

Por un leve instante el aura desapareció en él para dejarlo caer en una fracción de segundo haciéndole gritar ante el pánico por ello. No sólo por la altura en la que estaba, sino porque su cuerpo no se prestaba para nada en un ambiente marítimo. Sin problema alguno, el esqueleto volvió a emplear poder sobre él para seguirlo reteniendo en esa postura tan amenazadora.

Mettaton por primera vez entendió lo que se rumoraba de él en su familia. "Un comediante al que nunca se le debe subestimar lo que oculta su sonrisa". En ese instante veía con miedo la curvatura de sus dientes característica que nunca desaparecía.

-No me gustan los intrusos en mi terreno, ni mucho menos que me amenacen… cosa que te aseguro que nadie ha vivido para contarlo –El viento sopló fuertemente antes de que pudiera continuar hablando –Así que si los perros fallaron en su vano intento de matarte, puedo asegurarte de que yo lo haría sin problema alguno. Así que ¿cuál es la amenaza de la que pretendes esconderte?

-P-por favor, no… -Apenas y podía hablar ante el pánico que le estaba dando la altura.

-Oh ¿ahora quieres ofrecerme otro trato? –Se burló abiertamente el esqueleto –Creo que no estás a la "altura" para hacerlo, jeje.

-T-te lo p-pido… -No había modo de agarrarse a algo que pudiera asegurarle evitar la caída fea que estaba presente debajo de él –Pi-pide lo que quieras…

-Mmmm ¿Pero que pudiera ofrecerme un miserable ser como tú? –Sans hizo el ademán de estar pensando seriamente mientras sacudía con su magia al robot para causarle mayor pánico –No creo que pudieras darme algo que me satisfaga más que tu muerte en mis manos.

-La… la chica… La florista…

Sans le dio varios giros sin aviso previo por el simple hecho de haberla mencionado. No lo mostraba en su rostro, pero internamente odiaba al robot por todo lo que le hizo pasar a la joven en tan desagradable velada. Tenía bastante grabado en su mente las palabras de Frisk al mencionar sus amenazas y la impotencia que reflejó en el temblor de sus manos. Admiraba su fuerza de no romperse frente a él y respetó su silencio al respecto, pero no pensaba pasar por alto si le hizo daño emocionalmente. Por su culpa tuvo el peligro de haber sido asesinada y había tenido que hacer actos desesperados en su rescate.

Frisk había dicho que podía perdonarle pese a todo, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Mettaton gritaba con cada giro brusco, pero era opacado por la densidad del viento marítimo presente. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente por ahora, Sans lo enderezó y mantuvo en la posición de antes para proseguir hablando con su característica tranquilidad.

-Dices tener "poder" sobre ella, pero olvidas que la florería está en Snowdin, y por ende, quienes tenemos control sobre la florería somos la Familia Esqueleto –Indicó con calma haciendo un ademán con la mano –Eso hace a la dueña mi cliente, y por consiguiente, a ti una molestia para ella.

-No…

-No sé qué ideas querías crear para tratar de manipularme, pero está claro que no sabes negociar con la mafia, amigo. –Su sonrisa perversa se ensanchó –Así que si no quieres dormir con los peces, tendrás que decirme qué fue lo que investigaste de ella.

En el fondo, Sans realmente quería dejarlo caer ante el enfado de lo que le hizo pasar a la humana, pero si realmente el millonario la había investigado con cierta información qué sólo alguien con la capacidad de pagar por ello podía obtener, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Además, su muerte sería una molestia para él ante tanta farándula que generaría. Sin contar el hecho de que a Frisk no le agradaría saber que habría acabado con su vida cuando aún le había comentado que podía darle una oportunidad si se redimía.

Aquel último pensamiento le causó algo de gracia ¿Realmente estaba pensando en perdonar una vida por lo que pudiera pensar ella?

-Será mejor que hables de una vez, hojalata. Me estoy comenzando a aburrir de esto –Amenazó en lo que exhalaba el humo de su puro a punto de terminarse.

-Y-yo… ¡sólo investigué la legalidad de su propiedad! –Gritó desesperado, no le estaba gustando para nada la altura en la que estaba. –Sabía que era imposible que estuviera a su nombre.

-Continúa…

-Vi… vi que toda la propiedad está a nombre de un tal Sageor Murderer, por lo que s-supuse que ese era su apellido dado que n-no me lo quiso dar.

Sans sabía que no era el caso si en la carta que le había robado a Frisk indicaba que su apellido iniciaba con D, mas no iba a comentar eso con él. Pero aquello le causó más curiosidad de la que hubiera deseado ¿Quién era ese tipo para ella? ¿Era humano o monstruo? ¿Familiar o amigo? ¿Por qué le dejaría una propiedad?

Además no pasaba por alto de que a él tampoco le había comentado su apellido. No sólo lo hacía más sospechoso, sino que lo convertía en el principal objetivo a descubrir dadas las señales que daba su importancia al respecto. La florista mostraba a leguas ser una inexperta en la vida misma, por lo que su manera de hacer pasar desapercibido su nombre era muy torpe. Pero si aun con toda su inexperiencia y falta de trato social procuraba cuidar ese detalle, significaba que sabía el riesgo que tenía revelar su identidad completa.

-Habla más, no te guardes nada, tacaño –Sacudía su mano a ritmo de cómo sacudía al robot nervioso.

-I-investigué a ese tal señor Murderer, por supuesto… Pero no pude obtener mucho. –Admitió aterrado de lo que pudiera hacerle ante esa respuesta –Sólo encontré que la propiedad la tiene asegurada en un valor de 3 millones de dólares. Por lo que supuse que es igual de rico que yo… pero que prefiere el anonimato y paga lo suficiente para que sea así…

-A diferencia de ti que te encanta ser el centro de atención –Terminó su oración el esqueleto con amargura -¿Algo más?

-Y-yo…

-Tu expresión me indica que aun sabes algo más. Si no lo dices ahora, te soltaré de inmediato.

-¡Busqué el nombre Frisk! –Gritó desesperado ante su amenaza –Pero no importó cuánto busqué, no encontré nada. No hay nadie con ese nombre… ¡puede que ni siquiera sea su nombre!

Los humanos eran bastante cuidadosos al momento de registrar recién nacidos y dejaban muy en claro la importancia de sus papeles al momento de siquiera existir ¿Por qué Frisk no contaba con papeles? ¿Realmente tendrá otro nombre? Todo le estaba siendo muy sospechoso ahora.

-Muy bien, hojalata… Dado que has sido muy cooperativo, yo seré piadoso contigo por esta vez –Tiró lo que quedaba del puro y lo apagó de un zapatazo. –Pero quiero dejarte en claro algo muy importante.

Con una velocidad sumamente brusca, jaló con su magia al robot de la altura que lo tenía sometido a pegarlo demasiado a él aun poseyéndolo con su magia azulada. Mettaton paralizado contempló con horror demasiado cerca sus cuencas, la cual la que tenía el ojo luminosos lo observaba amenazantemente. Su sonrisa seguía permaneciendo en su rostro aun con todo, pero el aura que emanaba en el momento le daba ese gesto suyo un toque de lo más siniestro.

-Si te atreves a poner un pie de nuevo en Snowdin, si dices a quien sea información sobre la chica… o si tan sólo se te ocurre acercarte a ella de cualquier modo… Vas a pasarlo tan mal, que haré que me ruegues por tu muerte ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡Si-Si!

-Muy bien… -Sus cuencas se volvieron oscuras por completo y en el acto lo dejó caer sin atadura alguna.

Mettaton había gritado del miedo al sentir que se caía en aquel precipicio cuyo fin le esperaba la muerte, pero en vez de ello había dado con el suelo del bar escondido del barrio, lo cual con algo de nervios contempló que habían regresado en tan sólo una fracción de segundo.

Tanto el dueño del bar como los guardaespaldas, estaban posicionados de algún modo defensivo de cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse, pero Sans había levantado la mano para calmar en la lejanía a su amigo y para indicarle al robot que había regresado de que se levantara.

-Ahora vete –Comentó el esqueleto sonriendo y con sus cuencas aun oscuras.

El magnate no se lo cuestionó dos veces y se paró tan rápido que sus guardaespaldas tuvieron que acercarse a él para ayudarle a moverse con prisa y retirarse del lugar. Una vez que se aseguró todo de que se habían ido con todas y sus pertenencias, el monstruo llama se acercó al mafioso con más calma, tomándose la starfait que había preparado.

-Grillby, requeriré de tus servicios nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Un nuevo capítulo! Taraaaan! :D**

 **Al tener menos trabajo ahora, tuve la inspiración para escribir este capítulo y dibujar cómo se ve Frisk con el vestido de fiesta, las conejas gemelas y Mettaton en este fic, pero los subiré luego ya que aun no los termino, jeje**

 **¿Qué creen que Sans requiera de Grillby?**

 **¿Mettaton hará caso a la amenaza?**

 **¿Qué pensará Sans al descubrir que sus sacos han sido destruidos?**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero agradecer mucho por todo el apoyo que me están brindando con esta historia. Sus palabras de aliento son lo que me hace el día y lo que me motiva a seguir adelante con esto. Muchas gracias! Leo cada uno de sus reviews con emoción!**

 **.**

.

El pequeño lugar de Snowdin amaneció con una neblina tan densa que les generó un frío incómodo a los dos habitantes de la florería. Frisk había decidido ir lo más cubierta posible para poder soportar el clima tan sombrío mientras trabajaba, pero aunque tuviera sus guantes blancos puestos, sus manos se congelaban al grado de no poder continuar con su labor de quitar las espinas de las rosas.

Terminó recargada en su recibidor un tanto incómoda con tanta prenda y por no poder ejercer su trabajo como debía. Estaba casi segura que no tenía clientes por el mismo frío y que la gente optaba por no estar tanto tiempo por las calles, pero aun así insistió en querer tener abierto ante la disputa del tema con Flowey, quien optó por no querer salir de la habitación tras no soportar para nada el frío y no sin antes amenazarle de que no se metiera en problemas nuevamente.

Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Aunque le daba ternura lo sobreprotector que era la flor con ella, le daba la impresión de que la consideraba incapaz de poder llevar a cabo sus actos con responsabilidad. Y más con lo que le había pasado con Mettaton, de lo cual estaba segura que algo le carcomía en la mente del tema, pero que una vez más no le diría nada al respecto.

Siendo la hora de su descanso, cerró un tanto aburrida y se subió para preparar la comida. Revisando su alacena contempló que casi no le quedaban víveres.

-Flowey, tengo que ir a hacer despensa ¿Quieres acompañarme? –alzó un poco la voz para que la flor le oyera desde la habitación.

-Dado que no puedo dejarte sola, no tengo remedio –Condenó.

Tras asegurarse de estar bien cubierta con su suéter y de tener bien a Flowey, cerró el local y se dispuso a recorrer las calles tranquilamente para llegar a la tienda más cercana.

Lo cierto era que casi no había tenido interés en recorrer las calles tras la terca idea de no querer irse del local en espera de que un día su padre apareciera, pero era más que evidente de que en algún punto tenía que comprar cosas, por lo que optaba por asegurarse de llevar grandes cantidades para prolongar el tiempo en el que nuevamente requeriría ello. Lo que sus manos le permitían llevarse, claro.

Grande fue su decepción cuando vio que la tienda más cercana a la que recurría se encontraba cerrada por mantenimiento según indicaba el letrero que tenía en la puerta.

-¿Dónde quedará otra tienda? –Preguntó Frisk un tanto preocupada en lo que abrazaba la maceta con su amigo.

-Hay otra… como a unas tres cuadras de aquí –Memorizó de algún modo la flor –Mejor muérete de hambre y regresemos a casa. No soporto el frío.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando tú lo único que necesitas es agua –Rió un poco con su comentario –Yo si necesito comer, así que… andando.

Caminó hacia donde le indicaba Flowey sin cuestionarle. Conforme avanzaba descubría de cierta forma lo hogareños que eran algunos de los locales por los que pasaba. Algunos pretendían tener la pinta de ser cabañas acogedoras, cosa que le dio cierta gracia a la humana mientras continuaba caminando sin detenerse.

No pasaba por alto que había muy pocos humanos recorriendo el lugar, siendo casi una zona en la que mayormente se encontraban monstruos habitando el lugar, mas no quiso darle importancia a eso. No fue hasta que se percató de que los siguientes locales de más adelante ponían letreros en grande sobre no fumar, no mascotas… y no humanos en sus establecimientos.

-Esto se está volviendo más complicado de lo que creí –Terminó diciendo una vez llegando a la tienda, la cual tenía el mismo letrero impidiéndole pasar. –Creí que Snowdin era más… abierto con este tema de especies.

-Toda la ciudad está igual Frisk –Renegó Flowey ante el letrero –Humanos y monstruos en constante pleito.

-Pero algunos me parecieron que no tenían problema con eso –Terminó caminando de vuelta un tanto decepcionada de que no pudiera comprar nada en el día –O al menos eso me parece de los que van a la florería.

-Es porque tú no tienes problema con eso, pero otros no quieren que se les vea con la especie contraria para evitar conflictos.

-No tiene ningún sentido eso.

-Nada lo tiene, por eso son estúpidos.

Abrazó con más fuerza la maceta en lo que caminaba rumbo al local como si con ello pudiera cubrirse del frío y del hambre que estaba comenzando a sentir tras darse cuenta de que no comería nada ante la falta de suministros. En lo que se preguntaba mentalmente si aún le quedaba del pay que había preparado para al menos comer ello, sintió como Flowey le jalaba levemente la pañoleta que le había regalado su madre para que le prestara atención.

-Alguien nos lleva siguiendo hace rato –Susurró sin voltearla para no verse notorio. Frisk optó por tomar la misma postura para no ser evidente –Va demasiado cubierto como para saber qué es, pero es una figura alta.

Frisk siguió caminando de largo pese a que estaba a tan sólo una cuadra de su casa. Si la estaban siguiendo, no quería que supiera en dónde vivía, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que la habían estado siguiendo desde que salió del mismo. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser precavida y caminó con toda la calma posible pasando de largo su local y sin un rumbo específico.

Nunca se había puesto a conocer realmente el lugar en el que vivía ahora, por lo que perderse de vista entre las calles no era una opción viable si ella luego no tendría idea de dónde terminaría. Flowey se acomodó en su hombro un tanto disimulado como si con ello tratara de acomodarse para tener mayor vista panorámica, con lo cual le daba señales muy sutiles de que aún tenía a dicho sujeto siguiéndolos.

Conforme avanzaba, trataba de idealizar un plan para zafarse de ello antes de que terminara recorriendo todo Snowdin y ser más evidente de saber que la están siguiendo, pero en su entorno no encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarle. Ni siquiera podía entrar a varios locales tras haber algunos que indicaban que no se aceptaban humanos, y en los que si la aceptaban no le daban el paso por llevar consigo a una flor parlante considerándolo lo suficiente para catalogarlo como "monstruo".

-Todos son unos idiotas.

-Esto cada vez se está poniendo peor. –Lamentó por lo bajo. –Sin poder comer y ahora esto.

-Es tu culpa por querer salir con este frío.

Frisk no dijo nada, pero realmente estaba lamentando en silencio el haberse salido de la comodidad de su hogar. Tras haber caminado demasiado, se adentró en lo que le pareció un parque de lo más apagado y se sentó en una de las bancas estando completamente cansada y sin poder soportar más estar con los zapatos. Si realmente quería algo de ella el sujeto, preferiría que de una buena vez se presentara ahí mismo en vez de irrumpir en algún momento la comodidad de su lugar.

-Ya no lo veo… -Dejó de ser un tanto discreto y Flowey giró hacia todos los lados en busca de la figura misteriosa –O se está escondiendo o lo perdimos de vista.

La joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza en lo que seguía mirando hacia el frente. El parque en el que estaban se encontraba tan descuidado que le hacía sentir que hacía años que nadie se quedaba en él. Los juegos estaban todos dañados sin ser posible subirse en ellos, mientras que por los alrededores estaba lleno de basura y nada florecía en el lugar como si quisiera ser un invierno presente aun no formulado.

Frisk no tendía a recorrer el pueblo en el que vivió tras estar metida siempre en su invernadero con sus preciadas flores, pero cuando lo hacía por cierta insistencia de su madre de que le acompañara a las compras, podía ver que aunque fuese un lugar un tanto pobre, era lo suficientemente pintoresco para ser bello ante los ojos que pudieran apreciarlo. En cambio Snowdin parecía que todos en el lugar se empeñaban en dejar todo descuidado a su entorno.

Tras varios minutos en espera de que algo pasara, finalmente la joven terminó levantándose para recorrer un poco el parque en busca de que hubiera algo bueno en él. Pero tras toparse con un árbol completamente descuidado en el centro, sus esperanzas se esfumaron por completo.

Sin pensárselo pese al denso frío en el que andaban, se quitó su guante para tocar con mejor detenimiento la corteza de lo que era en su momento un pino muy majestuoso. Sus ramas se encontraban completamente pelonas, pero tras rascar su corteza pudo ver que aún se encontraba vivo, y por ende, rescatable.

-Vendré luego a ayudarte, lo prometo –Acarició la corteza con suavidad empleando una leve sonrisa hacia él.

-Así que mi teoría era cierta, sólo sonríes con las plantas.

Frisk se sobresaltó con esa voz tan repentina que casi le hizo soltar la maceta de Flowey si no fuera porque había reaccionado a tiempo para sostenerla con ambas manos, pero aquello le hizo soltar su guante y no pudo ver en dónde cayó.

Se giró hacia dónde provenía aquella voz sin cuestionarse de quién se trataba tras haberla reconocido de inmediato. El esqueleto se encontraba parado ahí estando bien vestido y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras le empleaba su mítica sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay, chica? ¿No estás muy lejos de tu casa?

Flowey le gruñó por lo bajo mientras lo miraba con profundo odio, pero Frisk le estuvo acariciando los pétalos con tal de calmarlo de algún modo.

-Tú… ¿Me estabas siguiendo? –Preguntó Frisk.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un acosador? –Se rió Sans con ello –No, iba rumbo a la calle siguiente cuando vi que te adentrabas aquí. Ya veo que desde que saliste a la gran ciudad ya se te da por dar paseos.

-No es así, créeme –Reprochó levemente, no le gustaba recordar todo el incidente en el hotel del multimillonario –Salí en busca de algo para comer.

-¿Y buscabas acaso una fruta aquí? –Se burló en gran medida sin importarle el rostro inexpresivo de la joven –Este lugar está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que se digne a querer brotar algo aquí que no sea una posibilidad de contraer tétano.

-¿Cómo fue que descuidaron un lugar así?

-Ante la inseguridad ya nadie quiere mandar a sus hijos a jugar abiertamente. Nadie quiere convivir con otros. –Se encogió de hombros como si con ello marcara lo evidente del caso –Como te dije, la ciudad tiene sus reglas.

-Me parece absurdo todo.

-No dije que fuera sensato –Se rió abiertamente –Pero ya que te veo fuera de tu jaula ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?

Iba a negarse inmediatamente ante la incomodidad que le daba estar con él, pero su estómago gruñó respondiendo por ella adelantándose. Aunque estuviera agradecida de que le salvara la vida y pudiera permitirse hablarle de tu, lo cierto era que se sentía algo incómoda aun con todo.

Asintiendo un tanto apenada por sus gruñidos, Sans se rio levemente y comenzaron a caminar para que lo siquiera. Flowey se mantuvo en silencio matando con la mirada al esqueleto que ignoró por completo su presencia.

-Vamos, hay un puesto de hot dogs en la calle siguiente. Justamente iba por unos antes de verte.

-¿Qué es un hot dog? –Preguntó extrañada y un tanto aterrorizada tras imaginarse lo que pudiera ser ¿Tan sádicos eran en la ciudad?

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has probado uno? –Su sonrisa cambió tras estar un tanto sorprendido –Con más razón debo llevarte.

Justamente en la esquina de la calle mencionada, se encontraba un carrito que emitía un olor sumamente agradable para la humana. No se dio cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía hasta que llegaron al lugar, el cual tenía varias cosas para ponerle a lo que supo de inmediato que se trataban de salchichas. Tras entender la referencia, no pudo evitar reírse en lo que observaba el alimento preparándose en la plancha, pero en cuanto vio que tanto Flowey como Sans y el vendedor la estuvieron observando extrañados por su comportamiento tan surgido de la nada.

-Lo-lo siento –No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo tonta que seguramente se vio con ello –Es que acabo de entender la referencia al nombre…

-Idiota –Susurró por lo bajo Flowey, pero le estaba sonriendo en un tono burlón.

El vendedor le dio uno con cuidado para que se lo preparara con todo lo que tenía ahí, pero Frisk no tenía ni idea de qué pudiera hacer tan especial una salchicha envuelta en un pan al que se le pusieran variados ingredientes, por lo que terminó simplemente poniéndole lo que le apetecía.

Y una vez que lo probó… le pareció un gran manjar. ¿Habría sido por el hambre o porque en verdad había algo especial en esas salchichas? Fuera lo que fuera, se lo comió todo muy gustosa. En cuanto se lo terminó se giró hacia el esqueleto para agradecerle de llevarla a conocer algo tan delicioso, pero en cambio tenía al mafioso observándola un tanto extrañado, cosa que le hizo dudar del mismo modo ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Esa no era la forma de comerlos? Ahora se estaba sintiendo nuevamente estúpida si era el caso.

Pero su expresión la cambió rápidamente en cuanto se percató de que se estaba viendo demasiado mal observándola tan detenidamente, por lo que simplemente esbozó su característica sonrisa que le conocía.

-Debiste advertirme ¿sabes? –Comentó una vez que dejó de prestarle atención para comenzar a servirse el suyo con demasiada cátsup.

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Frisk extrañada.

-De que te ves adorable cuando ríes –Le guiñó una cuenca en lo que seguía poniéndole cátsup a su hotdog. –Supongo que por eso casi no lo haces, eres un arma peligrosa.

Frisk alzó la ceja en lo que volvía su rostro inexpresivo ¿La estaba halagando o insultando? Flowey en cambio parecía querer romper lo primero que se le atravesase en lo que lo miraba con sumo odio, aunque era notorio que lo que quería romper era al esqueleto mismo.

Sans en cambio estaba tranquilo en lo que terminaba de ponerle todo lo que tenía de la botella de cátsup a su hot dog y se lo comiera casi de un bocado.

-¿Quieres otro? –Le comentó tras acabarse el suyo demasiado rápido. Tras ver la timidez de la humana en querer aceptar otro sin saber cómo decirlo, optó por simplemente adelantarse un tanto divertido con los gestos que podía contemplarle –Otros dos, por favor, y ponlos a mi cuenta.

Terminaron caminando de vuelta al parque en lo que se comían su hotdog en el traslado. A diferencia de Sans que se lo tragó en un solo bocado, Frisk se estuvo comiendo el suyo en bocados pequeños manteniéndose así en silencio lo más que podía. Aunque le fuera más sencillo hablar con él a comparación de otros seres en la ciudad, no olvidaba que se encontraba con un delincuente en potencia cuya habilidad sádica de matar en grandes cantidades y en poco tiempo estuvo frente a ella en aquella noche que deseaba poder olvidar.

-¿Y qué te pareció? –Preguntó Sans en cuanto vio que se terminó su último bocado. Tras ver el rostro de incertidumbre de la joven, continuó hablando con toda la naturalidad que se le estaba permitiendo en la ocasión –Me fue sorprendente que no supieras de esto. Es una fritura común.

-Mi madre siempre me alimentó sanamente –Atajó un poco cohibida de su ignorancia sobre cosas así –Pero debo reconocer que sabía delicioso.

-Bueno, ahora sé que debo de hacer contigo. Tienes muchas cosas qué probar de la ciudad o no puedes decir que estás viviendo.

-¿Vas a engordarme? –Fue la primera pregunta que le llegó con ello, pero tras un par de pasos entendió que se estaba refiriendo a que la seguiría viendo. –Creí que el acuerdo era que dejarías de acosarme si te contestaba una pregunta.

-Corrección, el trato era que dejaría de estar fuera de tu local –Le guiñó una cuenca sumamente divertido –No dije nada sobre entrar a él. Y ambos sabemos que puedo entrar sin pisar fuera de él. No rompería el trato que tenemos.

La humana no sabía si alarmarse o molestarse con eso. No quería tener que estar en alerta constante de saber que en cualquier momento podría aparecérsele de la nada mientras trabajaba. Por la expresión de Flowey, juraría que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-Si siempre has sabido eso ¿Cómo es que no te has aparecido en estos días entonces?

-¿Acaso me extrañaste, chica?

El tono con el que había preguntado había sido tan sugestivo que Frisk entendió que no había elegido bien sus palabras tras haberse malinterpretado. Pese a ello, se mantuvo serena sin expresarse nuevamente.

-No –Dijo directamente y sin siquiera pensárselo un poco. Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron ante la sorpresa de su tono tan cortante.

-Siempre tan directa ¿eh? –Pese a todo, su sonría no se desvanecía.

Flowey no disimuló su risa burlona sobre el caso mientras que abrazaba con sus lianas el brazo de la joven a modo de aprobación de su respuesta tan corta y rozaba sus pétalos en su mismo brazo de un modo amistoso sumamente extraño en él. Sans carraspeó un poco para dar vuelta a la página a todo y evitar prestarle atención a la flor que le miraba con burla total. Frisk no estaba segura, pero le parecía que ambos se estaban comunicando algo que sólo ellos podían entender y que de alguna forma la estaban poniendo en el medio de una conversación silenciosa.

-Y bien, ya caminamos demasiado ¿Qué tal si te llevo de una vez a tu casa? –El esqueleto puso su brazo caballerosamente para que lo tomara, pero Frisk se mantuvo intacta abrazando con más fuerza la maceta. Ese poder suyo no le gustaba para nada –Descuida, esta vez no te marearás. Tendré más cuidado.

Queriendo terminar con todo de una buena vez y llegar a su trabajo para continuar con sus rosas, terminó tomando el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo y con la otra sujetó muy bien la maceta de Flowey, el cual simplemente suspiró resignado de que la humana le tomara demasiad confianza para su gusto.

En cuestión de un pestañeo, habían terminado en frente del local. Agradecía nuevamente que tuviera la cortesía de no aparecerse dentro mientras ella no estuviera en el local.

-Debo suponer que entrarás –Comentó Frisk sin medir que sus palabras habían sonado muy groseras de su parte. Pero una vez más, demostraba no saber cómo socializar.

-Supones mal –Se encogió de hombros una vez que metió sus manos en su saco. A Frisk le pareció que eso era un tic del monstruo tras ver que lo hacía muy a menudo –Tengo cosas que hacer por hoy. Pero no te preocupes, te visitaré mañana si tanto anhelas mi presencia.

-No es…

-Adiós, chica.

Tras guiñarle nuevamente, desapareció en una fracción de segundo sin permitirle decirle algo más. Frisk suspiró resignada y se puso a abrir la puerta para continuar con sus labores y calmarle ello.

Si se hubiera puesto a ver a sus alrededores antes de entrar, habría podido ver que en la esquina se encontraba una figura alta con una larga gabardina y sombrero observándola desde su sitio. Una vez que la humana entró a su florería, la figura terminó dando la vuelta y continuando su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes sabiendo muy bien el trazo que hacía en su camino. Una vez que se adentró en un callejón oscuro, tuvo la seguridad suficiente de quitarse el sombrero tras darle demasiada incomodidad tener que ocultar dentro de él todo su cabello, el cual cayó sobre sus hombros como si de una cortina roja cerrando el primer acto de una obra se tratase.

La monstruo de piel azulada sonrió un tanto satisfecha con lo que tenía por ahora. Su acto estaba cerca de empezar.

 **Un nuevo capítulo! :D**

 **Una disculpa nuevamente con la tardanza, ya ven que se me saturan las cosas del trabajo y tengo que darles prioridad, jeje. Pero hice todo lo posible por no atrasarme más y que no sintieran que los abandono, cosa que nunca pasará n_n**

 **Y pasando a algo más importante: como algunos saben, yo soy de México y la situación por la que mi país querido está pasando es cada vez más catastrófico. En donde vivo no pasó nada más que un leve temblor, pero la zona de origen y sus alrededores la están pasando terrible. Me da mucha esperanza ver que muchos están ayudando con lo que pueden para las zonas afectadas, pero aun necesitan bastante tras ser muchos estados afectados, más todavía que Oaxaca recientemente tuvo su catástrofe y aun necesitan apoyo. Por lo que les invito a apoyar de cualquier modo.**

 **La historia se repite en México, pero una vez más debemos ponernos de pie.**

 **Para las personas que apoyen de cualquier modo, el día de hoy publicaré una dinámica en mi Facebook "Señorita Sonrisas" como premio para todos aquellos que donen lo que sea a los necesitados. Será mi modo de recompensar la noble acción de ayudar**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

La comisaría por la mañana era, como muchos otros días, un caos absoluto. Si bien se encontraban el cuerpo policiaco completamente preparado para cualquier cosa que se presentara en la mítica ciudad de Ebott, los conflictos entre especies hacía la vida cada vez más complicada para todos los habitantes.

Pero si había algo que les generaba un gran dolor de cabeza a la policía en general, era la batalla campal declarada entre grupos de delincuencia organizada que abundaba el lugar. Humanos o monstruos, cada uno tenía sus variaciones de grupos mafiosos y masacres registrados por ellos. Si bien cada vez era más difícil hacer sus trabajos, una parte de ellos impedía tener que rendirse al ser fieles a su profesión.

Claro que había unos que otros que eran más fieles a esos principios, y aunque fueran gratas y leales sus iniciativas… se presentaba el caso particular de cierta rutina matutina que iniciaba el caos en la oficina del jefe.

-¡Señor…!

-Ahora no, por favor –Susurró el jefe regordete en lo que recorría las oficinas para dirigirse hacia la suya.

El paso de los tacones apresurados eran suficiente indicio de que aquella rutina estaba dando inicio, pero el ruido que generaba no era lo que hacía que uno que otro policía voltease a verla con cierta perversión y curiosidad, sino que su andar era una extraña exquisitez que nadie se atrevía a expresar.

Todos en la comisaría eran humanos… menos una.

-Pero Señor, yo…

-Dije que no, Undyne –Exclamó el jefe andando con algo más de prisa para perderla en el camino –El caso le pertenece a alguien más. Si cree haber encontrado algo, muéstrelo a la persona asignada y evaluará por su cuenta eso.

Entró a su oficina con cierta fiereza con tal de separarse de aquella monstruo tan insistente matutina, pero en esa ocasión la anfibia había tenido demasiada destreza para escabullirse en la puerta antes de que la cerrara de un portazo como siempre la recibía. El regordete la observó hastiado con ello, era más que evidente que no la tomaba enserio.

Pero ella nunca se rendía, nunca lo haría.

-Quiero que me asigne el caso a mí –Dijo con firmeza estando parada frente al escritorio tras ver que se sentaba tratando de ignorarla aun –He estado investigando por mi cuenta y…

-Eso le corresponde hacer al cuerpo policiaco, ya hemos hablado de eso –Se masajeó la cabeza en lo que la miraba con leve enfado –Usted es una secretaria y nada más.

-No es para lo que me postulé –Susurró para sí misma con molestia, pero era más que claro que la había escuchado.

-Pero era el puesto que estaba disponible, y usted accedió más que gustosa si le puedo recordar –Dejó de masajearse la cabeza y se recargó en su escritorio un tanto más calmado tras ver el disgusto de la anfibia –Si no le parece su trabajo, acepto su renuncia. Pero si realmente desea conservar el único puesto que obtendrá será mejor que me traiga mi café ahora y se ponga a hacer lo que verdaderamente le corresponde.

-Pero…

-Dos de azúcar y mucha crema. –Comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenía consigo para ignorar por completo a la monstruo frente a él –¡Ahora!

Undyne se quedó mirando por un breve momento al humano que tenía como superior. Tenía la leve esperanza de que en algún punto la volteara a ver y seguir discutiendo el caso, pero tras estar completamente ignorada ya, comprendió que la plática había terminado una vez más.

-Si, señor… Enseguida se lo traigo.

Sin más se retiró de la oficina principal para dirigirse hacia la cafetera. En lo que recorría el pasillo podía notar las miradas que le lanzaban uno que otro policía sin siquiera tener que fijar su vista en ellos. Le era sumamente desagradable aquel acoso silencioso, pero al ser la única monstruo y mujer en aquel lugar, terminó por ignorar siempre que podía esas miradas nada discretas. Después de todo, se consideraba sumamente fuerte para tener que lidiar con todos ellos cada día.

Desde que era niña, siempre había soñado con ser policía, y si bien sus padres le habían dejado en claro que aquella profesión era inalcanzable en varios sentidos de su persona, ella nunca se rindió y siguió adelante con lo que quería lograr. Tras haber pasado todas las pruebas con excelencia, la academia no tuvo de otra más que cumplirle aquel capricho de poder trabajar en un lugar tan alto, y había aceptado con orgullo la victoria de su esfuerzo.

En su principio no le había importado que únicamente le pudieran ofrecer el puesto de secretaría; ella había entrado con la suma esperanza de algún día crecer dentro del mismo lugar y obtener su puesto soñado una vez que pudiera demostrar sus grandes habilidades. Pero por más que se esmeraba en obtener una sola oportunidad, siempre le era negada bajo el mismo argumento.

Tras varios años de insistencia, se había convertido en un objeto de burla dentro del establecimiento, cuya única función era desfilar en los pasillos llevando papeles a todos y café para los superiores. Las miradas sobre ella habían pasado de disgusto a perversión con el tiempo tras la exigencia de su jefe de ser más femenina en su presentación si deseaba conservar el único empleo que le acercaba a su sueño.

Las faldas podía pasarlas por alto aunque no fueran del todo su agrado, pero los picahielos que llevaba por zapatos cada vez eran más incómodos para su disgusto. Ella ya era alta ¿por qué la exigencia de tacones entonces? Lo único que realmente le gustaba era su largo cabello que optaba con dejarlo suelto para hacer conjunto a su vestimenta femenina requerida. Aunque internamente se lo dejaba largo por otra circunstancia.

"Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello" le había dicho él en aquel entonces de su infancia. Sacudió su mente de aquel pensamiento del pasado. Necesitaba concentrarse si tenía mucho papeleo que administrar.

Sirvió el café con todo el cuidado posible (ya había demostrado ser torpe con eso) y desfiló nuevamente entre el pasillo llevando consigo la taza favorita del jefe humeante por su contenido.

-Si te es fastidiosa ¿Entonces porque la sigues teniendo aquí?

Undyne se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de tocar tras escuchar aquella conversación. Le quedaba más que claro que estaban hablando de ella, por lo que se puso a un lado para seguir escuchando.

-No tengo de otra, es por ese maldito programa de inclusión de la alcaldía que me tiene atado de manos –Comentó el jefe a quien sea que le había preguntado –Además, es la única forma en la que mi esposa no se pondría celosa por tener una secretaria.

-Pues tiene buena figura para ser un monstruo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es una secretaria exótica ¿no crees? Una sirenosa.

Escuchó varias voces riéndose dentro de la oficina. Undyne podía calcular que se trataba de cuatro personas ahí.

-Son los monstruos los que nos están ocasionando más problemas en la ciudad –Comentó una voz joven –Aunque se trate de convivir todos, es claro que aún son bestias primitivas.

Undyne no pudo más con su rabia tras las últimas palabras y rompió accidentalmente la taza con sus propias manos. Por más que se esmeraba, le era complicado controlar su propia fuerza, por lo que se retiró inmediatamente antes de que acudiera el grupo en busca de aquel ruido. Optó por dirigirse a su escritorio y enfocarse en algo que realmente valía la pena en vez de escuchar los cotilleos e insultos sobre su especie.

Sacó su carpeta en la que había estado trabajando todos los días y se puso a revisar nuevamente sus apuntes. Todas las bitácoras en las que se había puesto a analizar lo poco que podía ver del grupo delictivo de esqueletos se encontraba ahí. Realmente no era mucho lo que se podía obtener de ellos que no fuera más allá de vinculaciones sobre relacionarlos con algunos crímenes registrados, y su tarea habría sido mucho más difícil si no fuera por el hecho de haberse encontrado con una pista.

Una humana en el barrio de Snowdin. Una aparente locataria de joven edad a la que algunos vecinos comentaron entre voces lo raro que se les hacía el hecho de que uno de los esqueleto custodiaba más ese negocio que el resto que formaban parte de su red de ingresos. Lo raro para la anfibia no era el hecho de enfocarse más en un solo punto, sino el hecho de estar custodiando un terreno humano cuando según los informes oficiales, a los esqueleto realmente le desagradan los humanos como muchos otros grupos delictivos de monstruos ¿Acaso era una cuartada para desviar un crimen mayor? ¿La florería era un punto clave para descifrar todos los crímenes de su parte? Tal vez ni siquiera se trataba realmente de una humana.

Cerró la carpeta con algo de fuerza tras su enfado. Sin lugar a dudas tenía mucho que seguir investigando si quería resolver el caso que había elegido por su cuenta al considerarlo todo un reto digno para ella. Pero se le seguía complicando cumplir su cometido si no tenía la autoridad para escarbar en tal información.

Suspiró un tanto frustrada consigo. Tendría que recurrir a otros métodos después de todo.

…

Flowey se encontraba midiendo la temperatura de los girasoles que por fin pudieron cultivar tras el poco sol que brindaba el lugar. Algunas flores aún estaban en proceso de poder florecer, pero se complicaba el caso tras requerir la mayoría el sol que se suponía que debía de brindar la ciudad, pero era claro que el cuerpo celeste no le gustaba asomarse por ahí.

Cuando percibió con su experiencia que todo marchaba a la perfección, retiró sus lianas de varias macetas y se giró tranquilo hacia la humana que se encontraba en el recibidor acomodando un arreglo floral que se le ocurrió recién levantándose. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas inspiraciones matutinas que le daba por hacer combinaciones de flores, pero era la primera vez desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad que le daba por hacer algo así instantáneamente.

Suspiró un tanto calmado con eso. La ciudad no la había cambiado pese a todo.

Pero para su desgracia, su círculo social si fue lo que cambió.

-Hey chica –Literalmente de la nada se había aparecido el esqueleto a lado de la humana, la cual se sobresaltó tras presentarse sin aviso alguno –¿Me extrañaste?

-No se puede extrañar a alguien que insiste en darse por visto todos los días –Comentó Frisk calmándose inmediatamente.

-Tomaré eso de forma positiva –Sonrió como si la humana le hubiera contado un buen chiste. –Ten, te traje comida.

-¿… Gracias? –Tomó la bolsa de papel que le estaba tendiendo un tanto extrañada con eso y revisó el contenido –¿Qué es?

-¿Ahora me dirás que no sabes lo que es una hamburguesa? Vaya que debo llevarte a conocer muchas cosas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, idiota –Murmuró Flowey hastiado con su presencia, pero le fue evidente de que el esqueleto le había escuchado.

-Por supuesto que debo de hacerlo –Dijo tranquilo en lo que observaba cómo la humana vaciaba el contenido en el recibidor para ver con mayor claridad la comida extraña para ella –Te estás perdiendo muchos placeres que te brinda la ciudad.

-Comer cosas con alto contenido en grasa no es precisamente un placer –Cuestionó la humana un tanto dudosa de comer aquello –Pero agradezco el gesto. La tienda a la que puedo comprar cosas sigue cerrada.

-¿Sólo puedes ir a una?

-La más cercana que tengo que podemos ir sin problema alguno, sí. El resto no aceptan humanos o a Flowey

-No entiendo por qué, si tiene ese cálido sentido del humor…

Frisk rodó los ojos entendiendo el sarcasmo en sus palabras, más optó por no comentar nada al respecto y se agachó para colocar la bolsa de papel con su contenido debajo de su recibidor, no quería mostrar comida como si nada a su clientela al ser descortés de su parte una imagen así. Pero justo cuando se agachó, Flowey aprovechó que la humana no estaba viendo nada y le arrojó un florero al mafioso por sus palabras, el cual lo detuvo con su magia con suma facilidad y sin preocupación alguna.

Le irritaba que se tomara tanta confianza con ella, pero aún más, que Frisk no hiciera lo suficiente para apartarlo. La conocía perfectamente como para saber que le era muy complicado considerar a alguien como amigo en tan poco tiempo, pero también que se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia al grado de ya no sentirlo como una amenaza pese a ser testigo de lo que era capaz.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo para hablar, pero me temo que debo retirarme –Comentó el esqueleto una vez que la humana se levantó sin percatarse del acontecimiento –Hay trabajo que hacer… y lamentablemente no puede hacerse solo.

-No llamaría trabajo a algo que de por si es ilegal… -Comentó Frisk sin siquiera pensarlo, cosa que se dio cuenta de sus palabras muy tarde y se avergonzó por su atrevimiento. –Quiero decir… ¿No es imprudente de tu parte que me digas eso?

-Bueno, he decidido ser sincero contigo. Eso hará que me conozcas mejor y te agrade. –Comentó sin preocuparle en absoluto sus palabras.

-Puede que lo que llegue a conocer de ti no me agrade también.

Comentó nuevamente sin pensar adecuadamente en sus palabras. Frisk quiso morderse la lengua ante la imprudencia que estaba mostrando, pero por más que buscaba en su mente algo adecuado para desviar el tema, simplemente le llegaba expresarse con la misma sinceridad pese a lo crudo que podía sonar. Socializar no era para nada lo suyo, y esperaba que el esqueleto ya se hubiera dado cuenta de eso para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su persona.

Las cuencas del esqueleto se habían oscurecido por un breve momento ante tal comentario de su parte, pero su sonrisa cálida no se desvaneció.

-Cierto… Pero aun así correré el riesgo.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Irás a hacer algo de tu "trabajo"? –La florista se recargó en su recibidor tratando de mostrar calma.

-Si.

-¿Implica algo verdaderamente ilegal? –Se aventuró a preguntar para comprobar si era cierto que quería correr ese riesgo.

-Si.

-¿Alguien morirá en el proceso?

No sabía si quería retarlo a que fuera en verdad sincero con ella o simplemente tenía curiosidad sobre su reacción al respecto, pero fuera lo que fuera, era más que consciente de que era la peor pregunta que pudiera hacerle. Incluso Flowey se mostró extrañado con eso.

Sans en cambio, no se mostró ofendido ni molesto ante su pregunta. Le parecía más bien que la observaba con cierto pesar como si le diera una noticia como si de avisar que se había acabado el cereal se tratase.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de contestar si por inercia, pero lo cierto era que sabía que le desagradaría saber cierta verdad que la podría convertir en cómplice de algo que no podría manejar. Su silencio fue más que respuesta para el esqueleto y se despidió haciendo un ademán con su sombrero antes de desaparecer literalmente de la vista.

-¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle algo más estúpido? –Gruñó sarcásticamente la flor una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Lo siento…

A Frisk le estaba costando organizar sus pensamientos una vez que se puso a continuar con su trabajo. Aunque le carcomiera la culpa por su reciente imprudencia, lo cierto era que por primera vez le daba algo de curiosidad la vida delictiva del esqueleto ¿Realmente no tenía opción más que dedicarse a eso como le mencionó? ¿Le gustaba matar? ¿Sentiría algo de culpa por las vidas que terminaba? ¿Su familia era igual que él?

Sus divagaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas ante el ruido proveniente de su estómago. Malpasarse tanto con la comida ante la escases de víveres que tenía le estaba afectando en varios sentidos. Realmente estaba agradecida con Sans de que le trajera algo de comer, no le importaba que fuera algo nuevo para ella.

Después de todo, realmente estaba delicioso lo que le daba para probar ¿Cómo era que su madre nunca le había preparado algo así antes? Aunque se tratase de grasa, estaba comenzando a considerar que no era tan malo si rara vez lo llegaba a comer.

Al no ver cubiertos en su bolsa, supuso que se comía del mismo modo que los hotdogs, por lo que no dudó en tomarla con sus manos para darle al menos una mordida para calmar su apetito hasta que realmente fuera su hora de descanso.

Tal y como se lo imaginada, estaba deliciosa. ¿Por qué nunca había probado la carne así antes?

…

La vivienda de los esqueletos estaba sumamente tranquila para ser horario vespertino. Sans se apareció en su cuarto para poder dormir algo antes de realizar la misión que tenían programada para el día, pero no contaba con el hecho de que su hermano le estaba esperando sentado en su cama.

-Hey ¿Qué hay Paps?

-HOLA SANS –El menor le contestó con una sonrisa –SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAS AQUÍ ANTES.

-Bueno… ya me conoces –Le extrañaba algo de su hermano que no lograba identificar, pero optó por pasarlo por alto y se acostó casi a lado suyo con calma –Despiértame cuando tengamos que irnos ¿va?

-DE HECHO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE ALGO.

-¿Mmh? –Sans cerró sus cuencas ante el cansancio sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Pero su hermano le aventó un objeto a la cara que le hizo tener que interrumpir su sueño tras percatarse que se trataba de un guante blanco.

No tuvo ni qué pensarle demasiado para saber que quería realmente Papyrus con eso. Simplemente sonrió con inocencia para no darle importancia.

-¿Quieres retarme a un duelo o algo, hermanito?

-ESTANDO A PUNTO DE LAVAR LA ROPA, ENCONTRÉ ESO EN EL BOLSILLO DE TU SACO –Comentó con un deje de satisfacción de sentir que estaba atrapándolo en algo –NO PUEDE SER TUYO, ES FEMENINO.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que puedo usar? -Se acomodó con cierta gracia fingiendo una pose provocativa femenina.

-SANS… HABLO ENSERIO –Se molestó el menor con sus bromas una vez más -HAS ESTADO ACTUANDO RARO ULTIMAMENTE. CREO QUE SE DEBE A…

-Ustedes dos, no los tengo aquí para holgazanear –Asustando un poco a los hermanos, el jefe de familia se apareció de la nada en la habitación –De Sans sinceramente no me sorprende, pero ¿Tú Papyrus?

-PE-PERO YO…

-No es malo que también quiera darse un descanso –Se volvió a acostar Sans con calma –Es de familia.

-¡PERO SI YO NO…!

-Basta los dos y andando. Las cosas no se llevarán solas –Sin más, el esqueleto de cráneo fisurado abrió la puerta –Si nos apuramos, no nos toparemos con nadie indeseado.

-Ya que… -Bostezó Sans levantándose y siguiéndolo con paso lento –Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Papyrus se quedó por unos segundos más en la habitación de su hermano mayor. Si bien estaba molesto de que el jefe hubiera pensado que había estado holgazaneando, le irritaba aún más que Sans se saliera con la suya una vez más de no explicarle nada. No pasó por alto de que el guante ya no estaba en la cama, lo que implicaba que de nuevo lo había guardado consigo. Y si no pensaba decirle nada, él mismo buscaría la respuesta con la única pista que tenía por ahora.

El guante olía a flores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que las cosas van un tanto lentas por ahora, pero créanme que es por una razón muuuuuy buena que comenzará a verse a partir del siguiente capítulo, por lo mismo advierto que las cosas se tornarán… caóticas (si lo describo de algún modo).**

 **Sobre la pregunta sobre por qué no se ve tanta la convivencia de la familia esqueleto, también es por una causa que aún no puedo mostrar dado que no he llegado a ese punto. Pero si, los esqueletos y su convivencia tienen un papel muy importante dentro de la trama.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia. Y espero de corazón que les guste el siguiente capítulo, ya que me emociona bastante lo que se vendrá a partir de ese.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un tema sensible. Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado la lectura.**

.

.

.

Después de la visita que le había dado el esqueleto, los días siguientes de la humana fueron demasiados tranquilos para su gusto. Tras ese día no se había vuelto a aparecer en ningún ámbito pese a que le había amenazado de visitarla todos los días por el simple hecho de que podía hacerlo en un pestañeo, y de llevarle todos los platillos calóricos que brindaba la ciudad para que los probase todos. Pero por más que se había preparado mentalmente para tener que lidiar con él en su negocio, aquello seguía sin ocurrir.

Realmente no quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba en gran medida no saber nada de él. Más que por ser el único con el que había mantenido más de una conversación en la ciudad, lo último que le había dicho era que tenía que dirigirse a su "trabajo" y que sería algo cansado para él realizarlo, mas no le dio más detalles que pudieran generarle un conflicto.

Lo único que le daba cierta esperanza de que pudiera encontrarse bien era que de vez en cuando llegaba un monstruo de avanzada edad para entregarle una gran proporción de víveres con las cuales pudiera abastecerse bien junto con una tarjeta que sólo tenía un hueso mal dibujado indicándole de quién se trataba. Se había extrañado en gran medida la primera vez que había recibido tales productos de la nada, pero tras poder conversar un tanto dudosa con el monstruo que le llevaba todos los paquetes, él simplemente rió amablemente tras la inseguridad

-Generalmente los hombres cortejan a las damas con flores, pero supongo que al ser usted una florista, tratan de cortejarla con carne –Comentó una vez que le pasó el último paquete de carne tras toda una variedad que le había traído.

-Creo que diferimos de lo que pudiera ser un cortejo –Recibió Frisk el paquete cada vez más consternada de tanto alimento –Me parece más bien que me considera una muerta de hambre.

-Bueno, en la experiencia de un viejo, no se habría tomado la molestia de alimentar a una joven como usted si no tuviera un interés en particular. –Se rio ante la inocencia que percibía de la humana –Pagó por adelantado todo esto con la instrucción de que le trajéramos en las mañanas la misma cantidad.

-¿No dijo nada más? –Preguntó un tanto esperanzada de poder averiguar algo sobre él. -¿O… Al menos se le veía bien?

Su última pregunta la había lanzado tras percibir que el monstruo estaba tranquilo con la instrucción que le había dado el joven mafioso, pero tras notar un deje de preocupación en su tono por parte de la florista, entendió que comprendía la magnitud de lo que implicaba de algún modo su "vida profesional".

-Se le veía agotado cuando apareció de la nada en mi local, y obviamente no iba a hacer preguntas. Su familia ha cuidado muy bien de mi tienda y de mis hijos, sería muy tonto de mi parte provocarlo. –Aclaró un tanto más serio –Me dejó un saco con dinero más que suficiente para poder reparar a la perfección mi tienda y me dijo que lo considerara como un trueque a cambio de mantenerla muy bien alimentada en todo este mes que llevaré a cabo el mantenimiento de mi local. Me comentó que se le ha complicado a usted conseguir víveres debido a que mi tienda es de las pocas que aceptan todo tipo de especies en la zona, por lo que se le vio más interesado en querer que repare todo por su bienestar y no precisamente el de mi familia.

Frisk escuchó atentamente toda la explicación del viejo monstruo. Tras dos semanas de estar extrañada con todo, por fin tenía algo más coherente en lo qué pensar. El que le dejara tal regalo bajo la instrucción de mantener esa rutina por un mes, implicaba el hecho de que el esqueleto estaría tan ocupado en todo el trayecto que optó por asegurarse de que comiera en su ausencia. Si bien estaba totalmente agradecida con tal acto, no dejaba de cuestionarse que cada vez más le era extraño su comportamiento.

No le era normal relacionarse amistosamente con alguien al ser para nada sociable, pero no necesitaba conocer los protocolos de relaciones sociables como para entender que aquello en verdad podría significar algo más. ¿Realmente le agradaba como le había dicho o quería obtener algo de ella? Tras la salida que había tenido con Mettaton, se había hecho la idea de que los hombres en la ciudad eran bastante precoces ante el hecho de que las mujeres sólo mostraban interés de estar con alguien así.

Su madre no le había dado la "plática" al considerar un caso inútil para su hija que difícilmente podía sacar de su vivero lleno de exóticas plantas, pero Flowey se había encargado personalmente de explicarle lo horrible y perverso que venía siendo eso y que lo mejor para ella era que nunca tuviera que pasar por algo así en su vida. Aunque se le había hecho extraño que una flor supiera tanto del tema, agradeció tal información y se había hecho la idea de que su vida consistía en sus padres, Flowey y sus preciadas flores.

-Muchas gracias por todo –Dijo sin más la humana.

El viejo hizo una leve reverencia sutil y se retiró de la florería. Frisk cerró el lugar para poder llevarse todo hacia su cocina, en donde estaba Flowey leyendo el periódico estando en la mesa. En cuanto la humana puso todos los empaques de comida con cuidado, la flor puso a un lado su lectura y levantó las cosas con sus lianas.

-Otra vez carne… -Gruñó molesto –No es bueno que comas esto tanto.

-Si es lo único que nos llega, no veo lo malo –Sonrió levemente. Pese a no estar acostumbrada a comer tanta proteína, comenzó a agarrarle gusto –Además, aunque tenga semillas para hacer un cultivo, aquí no hay lugar para hacerlo. Con suerte tenemos espacio para las flores.

La planta simplemente gruñó en su lugar y retomó su lectura tras no saber que más decir. La joven se dispuso a acomodar todo con tal de alejarse de sus pensamientos, pero por más que trataba, le era inútil no poder preocuparse.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

-No creo tener tanta suerte –Comentó la flor sin apartar la vista de su periódico –Pero ojalá que esté muerto.

-Flowey…

-Tú continúa con tus cosas y deja de molestarme. Interrumpes mi lectura.

-¿Hay algo interesante? –Preguntó sin hacer caso a su petición. Lo cierto era que la flor había estado demasiado interesado últimamente con las noticias locales. Frisk prefería escuchar la radio, pero tras no tener un aparato así consigo, terminaba por escuchar mejor a su amigo contándole las cosas, aunque claro, él tendía a exagerar o simplificar demasiado las cosas a su propio gusto.

-Tu cita de la otra vez ha abierto a todo público su nuevo hotel. He de suponer que pagó demasiado a los medios para que nadie se enterara de tal percance.

-Supongo… -Comentó amargamente tras el mal recuerdo que le daba ese lugar.

-Las elecciones para alcaldía son este año… un robo en un banco… aburrido, aburrido –Hojeaba el impreso con cuidado con sus lianas. – ¡Oh!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Frisk preguntó en lo que terminaba de guardar todo y sin mirar fijamente a su amigo.

-Ganaron la copa los Perros Furiosos –Dijo con un deje demasiado casual. –Creo que es su tercer campeonato.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los deportes? –Giró Frisk hacia él sorprendida por eso. En todos los años que había estado con él, nunca había mostrado un interés en algo en particular que no fuera provocar en riñas a su madre o insultarla por su torpeza. –Tú ni siquiera tienes extremidades para algo así.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que me guste o no –Atajó con una mirada fulminante hacia la humana que se le acercaba con una sonrisa levemente burlona. Volvió a doblar el periódico con cierta rapidez en cuanto se percató de su cercanía. –Vete a trabajar mejor y déjame solo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme? Ha estado muy tranquilo estos días –Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba tiernamente uno de sus pétalos, el cual se apartó bruscamente molesto con tantos mimos de su parte.

-No, ahora vete.

Sin borrar su sonrisa hacia su amigo, hizo caso a su petición y se retiró del lugar para continuar con su trabajo matutino. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Flowey volvió a desdoblar el periódico para enfocarse en la última hoja que había visto.

"Masacre en Waterfall deja un saldo de 20 humanos muertos" se leía en la cabeza de la noticia. No había tenido que leer toda la nota para entender de quienes se pudieran tratar, cosa que confirmó al momento de leer con detenimiento la información que brindaban sobre la peligrosidad disputa que había entre grupos delictivos y que eran los "monstruos quienes comenzaban todo". Flowey no era tonto, sabía a qué quería dirigirse el medio y lo comprado que estaba para hablar bien o mal de alguien acuerdo a sus intereses como editorial.

"… _Cabe señalar que la aplicación de la magia sobre otro ser vivo es ilegal de acuerdo a los estatutos de ciudadanía en Ebott, sin embargo, fuentes extraoficiales afirmaron ver cómo uno de los monstruos delincuentes había utilizado su magia en contra de su voluntad a los humanos para paralizarlos sin darles oportunidad de escapatoria. Acto seguido fueron disparados por un segundo sujeto el cual identificaron como "P". En la escena del crimen se hallaron huesos surgidos de la tierra, los cuales confirman que los causantes de tal atentado viene siendo el grupo delictivo conocido como La familia Gaster, los cuales…"_

Flowey dejó de leer tras considerar que no era necesario saber más sobre los hechos. No le cabía duda de que la ausencia de la basura sonriente venía siendo por ocultarse el tiempo suficiente hasta que se pudieran enfriar las cosas, pero al ser recién publicado tal atentado, le indicaba que en verdad pasaría bastantes días para que pudiera dejarse ver nuevamente. No se cuestionaba si los humanos que habían asesinado se lo merecían o no, le daba igual aquello después de todo. Pero sabía que si Frisk se enteraba de todo eso, le dolería más de lo que pudiera admitir.

Suspiro ante una frustración lejana que le permitía su existencia. Se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias con tal de mantener ignorante a la humana y de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera ser un peligro para ella, lo cual le indicaba que en la ciudad cualquier cosa pudiera ser el detonante suficiente para activar lo que tanto se había enfocado en erradicar antes de manifestarse.

Estiró una de sus lianas hacia el refrigerador y jalarse a sí mismo para estar a la altura suficiente de la estufa y llevándose consigo el periódico ya arrugado en otra de sus lianas. Con algo de dificultad prendió una pequeña llama y puso el periódico encima para deshacerse de la evidencia. En lo que veía cómo las páginas se consumían con rapidez, se cuestionó a sí mismo si estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de cuidarla. No era fácil hacerlo ante su torpeza y carencia de sentido común, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica lo suficientemente fuerte para salir viva de un atentado y que no le afectase emocionalmente presenciar algo así. Incluso estaba agradecida con su acosador personal y había perdonado a su secuestrador y extorsionador de esa noche.

-Es una idiota –Susurró respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos.

Tras la desaparición completa del periódico, Flowey bajó por completo y dio saltos con su maceta para alejarse de la cocina. No importaba el cómo ni los recursos necesarios, estaba determinado en mantenerla a salvo de todo peligro, y eso claramente incluía mantenerla alejada de todo delincuente y seres potencialmente estúpidos.

Después de todo, parecía ser un imán para atraerlos para su gran disgusto.

…

-Por enésima vez, dije no –Comentó hastiado el jefe de la comisaría en lo que revisaba sus papeles en su trayecto a su escritorio.

-¡Pero señor, realmente tengo una pista! –Exclamó cada vez más desesperada la anfibia cuyos tacones parecían estar a punto de romper el suelo ante la fuerza que aplicaba en sus pasos –Si tan solo me permitiera…

-¡Apéguese a su trabajo! –Exclamó molesto tras notar que su secretaria le había alzado la voz –Debería de estar agradecida por la oportunidad que se le dio. Deje que los demás hagan su trabajo y usted enfóquese en el suyo. No quiero tener que seguir repitiendo esta rutina todas las mañanas.

-¡Tan sólo quiero una oportunidad! ¡Le garantizo que no le defraudaré!

-Ya me decepciona lo suficiente ante el poco desempeño que tiene de su parte en lo que realmente se le paga.

Le cerró la puerta frente a ella sin más. La fuerza con lo que lo había hecho no se comparaba con la furia que estaba mostrando la monstruo ante la negativa de su superior. Estaba más que harta de todo, pero aún más, estaba frustrada por no poder salirse de ese círculo vicioso.

Con sus mismos pasos bien marcados, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y empezó a acomodar su papeleo con cierta rudeza. Por más que trataba de concentrarse, el conflicto mental que estaba invadiendo su mente la estaba consternando en gran medida que no se percató de que estaba haciendo todo mal hasta que le sobraron más hojas de la cuenta que debían de ir en sus carpetas correspondientes. Suspiró fuertemente para relajarse y ponerse al tanto de sus actividades matutinas antes de que ni su labor pudiera conservar.

El jefe tenía razón después de todo, la habían contratado para algo y no lo estaba haciendo correctamente ¿Cómo podrían tomársela enserio así? Si quería una verdadera oportunidad, debía de al menos demostrar que podía con una estupidez como acomodar papeles.

-¿Es cierto que tienes una pista?

La anfibia dejó de hacer lo que estaba acomodando y alzó la cabeza extrañada con eso. Ante él estaba teniendo al detective encargado del caso de los esqueletos con un semblante sumamente serio. Era algo joven a comparación del resto del cuerpo policiaco que ya eran muy señores, pero eso lo hacía un tanto atractivo y de mayor rendimiento para lo que implicaba la destreza en su ámbito. Se encontraba levemente recargado en su escritorio como si con ello la pudiera detener lo suficiente para que no escapara, cosa que le dio gracia internamente a la anfibia.

-Si… he estado al tanto del caso de los esqueletos. –Dijo sin más Undyne igualmente seria –Les he seguido el rastro desde hace mucho tiempo.

El detective se mostró sumamente pensativo, pero tras un par de minutos incómodos de silencio, finalmente se dirigió a la monstruo que lo observaba estando sentada.

-Escucha… esto no debería de hacerlo dado que no está permitido –Susurró acercándose lo suficiente a ella –Pero realmente debo de cumplir con mi deber y si tienes algo, me interesa que me lo muestres. Pero no ahora, o de lo contrario ambos estaremos en aprietos ¿entiendes?

Undyne no cabía en la emoción que le estaba brindando eso. Por fin… ¿alguien le interesaba su opinión? ¿Le iba a dar realmente una oportunidad? Pese a que había querido mostrarse serena, su sonrisa no pudo disimularla. Asintió con la cabeza tras no saber qué decir de forma que se le pudiera ver lo más profesional posible.

-Bien, nos reuniremos aquí mismo de noche –Sonrió levemente el joven –Me interesa lo que tengas por mostrarme.

Se retiró rápidamente antes de que alguien se percatara de que había estado hablando demasiado con ella y no levantar ninguna sospecha. Undyne estaba sumamente emocionada con lo ocurrido. Si bien el jefe estaba empeñado en limitarle todas sus capacidades, había alguien que realmente estaba interesado en lo que pudiera mostrarle al mundo. Se apuró en sus papeleos estando más motivada en cumplir con todo que de costumbre, cosa que el resto de la comisaría se percató de ello, mas no comentaron nada al respecto.

Por fin las cosas estaban marchando bien.

…

Desde que había abierto sus puertas el hombre en llamas en el día, la clientela había sido más escasa que de costumbre, sin embargo no le dio importancia a ello tras considerar que simplemente se encontraba en una mala racha momentánea. Como siempre, se puso a hacer sus actividades para no perder el ritmo y se colocó detrás de la barra para estar tranquilamente tomándose algo.

-¿Acaso se acabó la fiesta y no me invitaste?

Grillby ni siquiera tuvo que mirar con atención para saber quién estaba frente a él. Su amigo se sentó delante de él recargándose en la barra mientras Grillby iba por una botella de Whiskey que sabía que necesitaría. En cuanto lo contempló con mayor detenimiento tras ponerle el licor, se percató de la extraña forma en la que venía el mafioso tras tener una gabardina bastante grande y unos lentes que contenían nariz y bigote de plástico de gran proporción.

-Te vez ridículo –Dijo sin más la llama andante.

-Me veo genial siempre.

-Pareces un disfraz barato de Halloweeen.

-Lo que pasa es que te da envidia que me pueda ver bien con bigote –El esqueleto acarició su bigote falso con aire de triunfo y tomó su botella para comenzar a tomarle directamente. –Mientras que tú nunca podrás gozar de ese beneficio al no poder tener vello facial.

-Por obviedades, tampoco tu –Atajó el dueño del bar –Espero que no hayas venido únicamente para presumirme tu absurda vestimenta.

-Y yo que pensé que me extrañabas –Dio otro trago bastante grande sin problemas.

-Te hacía muerto –Sonrió Grillby y le quitó la botella de las manos para servirse él en un vaso –Aunque esperaba que no fuera así, ya que aún tienes que pagarme.

-¿Eso significa que ya tienes mi encargo?

Le quitó la botella nuevamente y le dio un trago para disimular que su sonrisa se había disminuido con eso. El fuego fatuo tomó su vaso para moverle a su bebida antes de siquiera responderle, cosa que le llamó la atención al esqueleto tras percibir que había algo que lo inquietaba.

-Tu sospecha era cierta, Sageor Murderer es una identidad falsa –Grillby observaba su bebida como si con ello pudiera aclarar todos sus pensamientos –Para ser más precisos, una que yo creé hace mucho tiempo.

Sans dejó la botella sobre la barra para prestarle mayor atención a su amigo. Sabía que había tenido el gran acierto de haberle pedido que investigara tal cosa a Grillby. No sólo por ser un gran amigo con contactos constantes de mala calaña dentro de su bar, sino por el hecho de haber sido un gran falsificador de documentos en sus tiempos remotos. Si se había retirado era por querer cumplir su sueño de tener una vida más pacífica atendiendo su propio bar, pero sus conocimientos sobre toda índole sobre archivos oficiales y derivados era un tesoro que conservó el esqueleto.

-Tenía la política de no hacer ninguna pregunta ni interesarme en quién realmente era mi cliente, lo que lo hacía más cómodo para quien acudía a mí siempre y cuando pagara el precio que pedía –Comenzó a aclarar la llama andante seriamente antes de que le hiciera preguntas el mafioso –Lo único que no les decía, era que siempre guardaba una copia de lo que hacía en caso de que intentaran estafarme a mí con la identidad que les había creado.

-Entonces no sabes quién es realmente ese sujeto. –Concluyó un tanto pesimista.

-No, muchos iban cubiertos para asegurare de que no se supieran quienes eran, o lo que hacían ni siquiera era para ellos, así que podría ser cualquiera o ni habitar el mismo país.

-Mmmmm, gracias Grill, al menos me aclaraste algo –Dio otro trago cuyo sabor le llegó sumamente amargo tras no poder obtener lo que quería.

-Aun no termino, tonto–Sonrió levemente el dueño del bar –Y creo que te interesará más esto dado que hablas de ella casi todo el tiempo.

Grillby le lanzó un guante blanco de piel a la cara para tomar mayor su atención en caso de que se estuviera dejando llevar por la bebida embriagante ya. Cuando Sans se lo había entregado para que analizara sus huellas que quedaban impregnadas, se había burlado que resultara que era real tal chica y no producto de su imaginación. Pero tras haber obtenido algo así de él implicaba que en verdad quería de su ayuda y no andaba con bromas al respecto.

Sans se quitó el guante de la cara y lo puso en la barra con una sonrisa atenta hacia su amigo.

-Mettaton habrá buscado en todos los archiveros y pagado para ello, pero no me cabe duda de que le falta verdadera visión para comprender el bajo mundo como nosotros.

-Estamos hablando de alguien que le gusta resaltar demasiado y cometió la estupidez de jugar con dos familias, su cerebro está más que ausente –Se burló Sans en lo que apartaba un poco su botella cuyo contenido ya estaba a la mitad. Quería prestarle mayor atención a lo que estaba por decirle el ex estafador –Para que tu lograras entrar en documentos oficiales he de suponer que aún no has perdido el toque.

-Digamos que haré que me pagues más de lo acordado por lo que tuve que hacer –Se encogió de hombros con leve indiferencia sobre su fechoría –Los humanos tienden a hacer muchos registros con sus huellas dactilares al ser algo irrepetible para cada ser, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Y entonces?

-Nada –Se terminó el contenido de su vaso antes de seguir hablando –Realmente no hallé nada de ella ahí.

-¿Me emocionaste por nada? –Volvió a tomar su botella levemente disgustado –Y yo soy el bromista…

-No hallé nada en los registros de nacimiento, cosa que seguramente hizo lo mismo Mettaton con otros documentos similares, pero aun así debía de asegurarme por mi cuenta ¿no? –Continuó Grillby mientras contemplaba al mafioso levemente sonriente –Estaba más que claro que se había enfocado en buscar en todo lo obvio, por consiguiente tenía que tener una perspectiva más escabrosa que él. Y si estaba buscando a una humana, tenía que ver las cosas como uno.

-Grill, sé que quieres hacer las cosas más emocionantes, pero realmente me gustaría que fueras al grano –Revolvía su botella tratando de contenerse de no darle un trago más –No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo a decir verdad.

-Bien… -suspiró un tanto molesto de que tuviera que cortarle la emoción y se puso a buscar algo en las repisas de debajo de su barra –La muerte de un monstruo es tan rápida que no da la oportunidad de hacer algo con ello, por lo mismo no nos enfocamos en hacer un registro al respecto. Pero los humanos, en cambio, hacen papeleo de todo hasta de los cuerpos, lo cual llaman ellos "acta de defunción".

Las cuencas del esqueleto perdieron su tenue brillo tras lo que trataba de decirle el hombre llama, el cual había sacado una carpeta y la había puesto delante suyo.

-Alguien se dio en la tarea de ocultar toda su vida, pero fue muy tonto en descuidar este documento –Señaló la carpeta con un aire triunfal –La chica que tanto andas queriendo saber de ella es alguien que lleva muerta hace muchos años.

Sans casi avienta la botella para tomar la carpeta y revisar los documentos. En efecto, tenía consigo el acta de defunción de una niña llamada F. Saito, cuya información indicaba que había muerto en un incendio junto con toda su familia.

Aunque no aparecía su nombre realmente, las huellas que estaban registradas en el documento coincidían perfectamente con las guardadas del guante que quitaban toda duda al respecto. La F intuía que se trataba de su nombre, pero el apellido no coincidía con lo que estaba buscando de acuerdo a la carta que le había robado, aunque si quedaba a juego con sus rasgos orientales. La D… ¿sería acaso un segundo nombre entonces? Tampoco coincidía con el otro nombre que tenía la tutela de su local/hogar, aunque por lo mismo de que se trataba de una identidad falsa aún podría ser una pista que coincidiera algo ahí. Si antes le generaba muchas preguntas, ahora la duda de la verdadera identidad de la florista lo estaba carcomiendo en gran medida.

Grillby tenía razón. Si alguien se había puesto en la tarea de borrar todo registro de que había existido Frisk, había sido muy tonto en olvidar algo como su muerte, por lo que la teoría de que podría tratarse de un monstruo el que estaba en tal cosa no era tan descabellada después de todo. Pero el que fueran humanos los que habían estado al tanto de su viaje hacia la ciudad sin marcar registro de pasajera para que pasara desapercibida era aún más extraño ahora.

¿Por qué existía tal documento que aseguraba su muerte si casi todas las mañanas podía verla trabajar en el mismo lugar? ¿Por qué ocultar la identidad de alguien que no tiene ni idea de nada? ¿Y por qué darle un hogar en una zona cuya población eran monstruos en su mayoría?

La florista no parecía importarle el convivir con monstruos, incluso era bastante compasiva con todos, pero que hubiera humanos rastreando su llegada a la ciudad y que le estuvieran vigilando en la distancia seres encapuchados le generaba un extraño giro a su perspectiva. ¿Se trataba de una coartada lo que hacía? Por más que trataba de verlo así, le era imposible ante la ingenuidad más que notable de la humana. La florista era demasiado auténtica y nada sutil como para tratar de ser alguien más.

-De nuevo gracias, Grill. Esta vez te luciste con esto –Suspiró un tanto abatido tras tantas cosas invadiendo su mente –Aunque ahora tengo más dudas, tengo una pista al menos con esto. Si hay un acta de defunción, implica que hay una tumba. Y si esto indica que murió con familiares, significa que la "enterraron" junto con ellos.

Grillby simplemente sonrió satisfecho a modo de respuesta en lo que el esqueleto volvía a su botella sin tomársela realmente.

-Bien, debo de retirarme antes de que el viejo descubra de que salí –Dejó de jugar con la botella y la dejó en la barra mientras se guardaba el guante blanco –Se supone que no deberíamos de dejarnos ver hasta que pase un tiempo por mera seguridad, aunque me parece tonto eso. Ya somos delincuentes desde hace tiempo ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarse por esto?

-¿Por eso tu ridículo disfraz? –Se burló el fuego fatuo –Supongo que les está pidiendo que se oculten tras esta vez sonar en los medios de comunicación.

-Si… sé que eso es culpa del robot –Comento amargamente –Pero no es algo que les vaya a decir a mi familia.

-Que les tengas secretos a tu familia podría meterte en problemas uno de estos días –Grillby guardó la botella un tanto sorprendido de que no se la acabara esta vez. Regularmente se acababa una botella él solo sin problema.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago –Comenzó a retirarse lentamente de la barra –Y no soy el único que lo hace.

Sin decir nada más, desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

…

La noche albergaba la gran ciudad en su presencia sabiendo que muy pocos dormían realmente tras tantas maravillas habitando el lugar. Pero aunque hubiera centenares lugares para divertirse en tal horario, había una luz que se trataba de alguien que pensaba en todo menos en divertirse realmente.

Undyne había regresado a la comisaría tal y como había acordado con el joven detective un poco antes de tiempo para poder acomodar sus investigaciones adecuadamente con total libertad al no quedar nadie en las oficinas principales. La policía de noche trabajaba únicamente en la plataforma inferior al ser cosas de urgencia, a comparación de la superior en la que ella trabajaba, la cual se encargaba de cosas de más detenimiento como las investigaciones.

La emoción de por fin tener una gran oportunidad y de que justamente la considerara el ser que llevaba la batuta del caso le era más que maravilloso. Pero tampoco era que quisiera mostrarlo, ya que después de todo tenía que portar una expresión que marcara profesionalismo de su parte. No pudo evitar acomodar todo a tal grado que pudiera impresionarlo con su investigación, dejando sobre el escritorio gran parte de sus apuntes exceptuando su pista más reciente sobre la humana de Snowdin, cosa que dejó guardada en su cajón para mantenerlo en sorpresa ante un posible impacto final.

-¿Café? –Undyne se giró un tanto sorprendida de descubrir que el detective había llegado ya, el cual tenía dos tazas humeantes consigo en lo que le sonreía amistosamente –La noche promete ser larga si se ha esmerado en llegar antes que yo para preparar todo.

-Gracias –Sonrió agradecida con tal amabilidad en lo que tomaba la taza que le brindaba – ¿Es inapropiado de mi parte que lo haya hecho?

-No, me parece que está más que empeñada en lo que se ha propuesto –Se recargó en el escritorio de la secretaria un tanto divertido por su pregunta –Eso me es interesante, me gustaría que el resto de la policía actuara como tú… ¡usted! Lo siento, ya la andaba tuteando.

-No pasa nada –Le sonrió un tanto enternecida con eso y le dio un trago a su café, el cual estaba demasiado azucarado para su gusto, mas no dijo nada para no verse grosera con el único ser que se estaba portando bien con ella en el trabajo –Me gustaría en verdad que revisara lo que he hecho por mi cuenta.

-Por supuesto –Dejó su taza intacta y tomó los papeles que tenía la anfibia encima del escritorio en el que estaba recargado –Está todo ordenado, eso me agrada.

-Tengo registrado todos los eventos en los que se han involucrado o se tiene sospecha de su participación sin mención oficial –Comenzó a explicar en cuanto vio como el humano revisaba los expedientes cuidadosamente –También llevo a cabo el monitoreo de las zonas en las que se ha reportado que han negociado. El tráfico ilegal de órganos ha sido su factor más fuerte, aunque también he descubierto su especialidad en traslados de mercado y extorciones locatarias.

El joven asintió simplemente en lo que continuaba viendo los registros en silencio con minuciosidad. Undyne dio un gran bostezo que trató de contener tras considerar que sería extremadamente grosero hacer frente a él mientras se suponía que estaban en algo importante, por lo que le dio un nuevo trago a su café con total de despertar por completo, cosa que le escamó levemente la lengua tras olvidar que la bebida aún estaba lo suficientemente caliente para conservar su esencia.

Pero aunque tratara de despertar, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dejarse llevar por la cafeína. Se maldijo a si misma por haber trabajado más de la cuenta ante su entusiasmo por que llegara la noche.

-Dígame una cosa con sinceridad, señorita Undyne –Comentó el detective mientras seguía al tanto de los papeles –De todos los casos en los que se pudo haber enfocado ¿Por qué en particular la de los esqueletos? Perdone mi atrevimiento a la pregunta, pero… siendo usted una monstruo, me resulta raro que quiera atraparlos en vez de a unos humanos.

-La justicia no ve ni da prioridad a una especie en particular, de lo contrario no se podría llamar como tal –Comentó con un deje de orgullo pese al cansancio cada vez más notorio en ella.

-Interesante y admirable –Le sonrió amablemente viéndola de reojo –Aunque me temo que son muy pocos quienes lo ven así.

-Lo sé…

-Pero aún no me responde mi otra pregunta ¿Por qué la familia esqueleto? –Rio levemente –Con todos estos papeles que me está mostrando, juraría que tiene una obsesión con ellos.

-Es… por una promesa… -Se recargó la anfibia en su escritorio ante un leve mareo que tuvo –Prometí… que sólo yo podría detenerlos….

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, pero no se comparaba con el adormecimiento que estaba sintiendo en sus piernas, cosa que comenzó a asustarla pese a no querer mostrarlo frente al detective. Se sujetaba fuertemente de la orilla de su escritorio con tal de poder controlarse con toda la fuerza de voluntad que la enorgullecía, pero realmente le estaba costando trabajo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –El joven apartó levemente su vista de los papeles con un semblante un tanto preocupado -¿No prefieres sentarte?

-No, no, estoy bien –Comentó procurando verse indiferente, aunque ella sabía que se estaba tratando de un acto de terquedad de su parte –Quería… mostrarle la pista más reciente que he encontrado y…

El mareo estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte al igual que el adormecimiento de su cuerpo que se había extendido a sus brazos también. Al no poder sujetarse con la suficiente fuerza, el joven la tomó de los hombros antes de que se cayera al suelo. Undyne se había sujetado de su saco por mera inercia al notar que había estado por caerse, cosa que la asustó en gran medida ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Yo… -Le estaba costando mucho trabajo poder concentrarse siquiera para poder emplear una oración coherente.

-Aquí estoy, descuida –Sin necesidad de emplear fuerza alguna, la sentó en su escritorio para que no se cayera –No dejaré que te caigas.

Undyne quiso agradecerle por su atención, mas no pudo decir algo sin tener pánico de desfallecer en el instante. Sabía que se había esforzado demasiado en el día con tal de mostrar bien su trabajo, pero ya se le hacía extraño que llegara al punto de estar por desmayarse. Aun con ello, se estaba esforzando en mantenerse bien con tal de poder mostrarle lo capaz que era para llevar a cabo las labores de un policía, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba adecuadamente para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

-Aun sintiéndote mal transmites un perfil imponente y rígido –Rio levemente el humano en lo que trataba de acomodarla en el escritorio para que no se cayera en absoluto –Eres bastante única.

-Lo siento… realmente no… me siento bien –Le pareció a la monstruo que estaba comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía por contener su mareo –Quería en verdad… demostrarle… que puedo…

-No tienes por qué mostrarme nada –Pese a que la visión de la anfibia se estaba tornando borrosa, pudo percibir una sonrisa de su parte –Realmente no había necesidad. Todo esto que me acabas de mostrar yo ya lo sabía.

Undyne se extrañó con ello y con más razón hizo todo lo posible por mantener su resistencia pese a que el mareo y adormecimiento eran cada vez mayores. Su mente había estado haciendo todo lo posible en concentrarse en mostrarle su investigación, pero al sentir que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, se mantuvo alerta en algo más que le estaba advirtiendo de dónde podría provenir todo mal.

Su voz… ¿acaso no había sido la que había hablado mal de los monstruos con el jefe la otra vez?

-Creí que tenías algo distinto a lo que me avisa la familia para desviar a la policía, pero veo que simplemente coincidimos en información –El joven le acomodó el cabello que cubría su cuello para comenzar a besárselo, cosa que asustó y molestó a la monstruo, pero por más que quería apartarse bruscamente, su cuerpo ya no le respondía como debía pese a sus esfuerzos. –Don Gaster me paga bien para que la policía no se involucre en su zona, por lo que si sabía algo más, sería necesario atenderlo para que no tuviera problemas con él.

Apenas y podía mantenerse rígida para no sucumbir al desmayo, pero realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo. El adormecimiento de su cuerpo le hacía sentir muy leve su tacto, pero podía percibir con horror de que el humano ya le estaba desabotonando la blusa sin que ella pudiera hacer algo realmente. Al no poder recurrir a su fuerza, quiso emplear su magia para apartarlo, pero también fue inútil ello tras no tener la concentración adecuada para poder invocarla siquiera.

-¿Qué… me… diste? –Preguntó con esfuerzo queriendo apartarse de él, pero incluso ni podía verlo bien tras ser su vista ya bastante borrosa.

-Una droga bastante efectiva, podría pasarse por un endulzante y nadie lo notaría –Su voz le sonaba algo lejana pese a tenerlo demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto –No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá. Tantas veces viéndote pasar de un lado al otro en la oficina… simplemente ya no podía contenerme.

Undyne movió como pudo su brazo para apartarlo de algún modo, pero había sido tan torpe de su parte que el humano simplemente la tomó sin problema alguno en lo que se reía levemente por su esfuerzo. Parecía que le daba gracia que tratara de contenerse, incluso parecía provocarlo aún más ante sus torpes movimientos con tal de golpearlo.

Se sentía tonta de haber creído que alguien realmente la quería tomar enserio, pero aún más, de haber caído en algo tan ridículo como eso. Ya estaba al tanto de tantas miradas pervertidas que le lanzaban varios en la comisaría, pero tras considerarse más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, le había venido sin cuidado si alguien trataba de sobrepasarse con ella. Nunca contempló que alguien la drogaría para tratar de violarla.

-Deten… te –Dijo como pudo tras notar que estaba acariciando sus senos ya descubiertos. –O… lo lamentarás…

-Realmente esto es algo que ambos podríamos disfrutar bien, pero sé lo terca que eres –Rio nuevamente por su esfuerzos y comenzó a levantar su falda con algo de urgencia –Tu cuerpo está mucho mejor formado que la de una humana promedio, eso me excita bastante.

Trató de acostarla sobre el escritorio en el que yacía sentada, pero no contemplaba con que la anfibia contaba aun con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse rígida para seguir sentada. Escuchó su risa lejanamente y sintió como su mano se adentraba a su parte íntima para acariciarle lentamente. Undyne estaba en pánico ante la impotencia de no poder defenderse por su cuenta, por lo que trató de pedir ayuda con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento, más tampoco pudo gritar al apenas y liberar un suspiro.

-Te dije que esto te gustaría –El joven malinterpretó su suspiro y comenzó a quitarle con urgencia su ropa interior para tener más libertad. –En verdad quiero oírte gemir.

El tacto del humano lo sentía con total repulsión, cosa que de algún modo la mantenía aun consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo odiaba por haberle engañado. Lo odiaba por estar intentado violarla. Lo odiaba por hacerle sentir débil e indefensa.

Odio… el odio era lo que la mantenía despierta en ese momento. Y fue así como halló en ella la fuerza necesaria para poder sentir nuevamente la energía de su propia magia.

-¡AAAAHHHGGG!

Undyne sabía que había logrado invocar una lanza suya porque la sentía en esencia, mas no sabía exactamente en qué punto la había hecho surgir. Había reaccionado lo suficiente para querer con ello apartar al humano demasiado pegada a ella, pero pese a que aún tenía su visión bastante borrosa, el aroma de sangre era bastante fuerte para poder saber que lo había lastimado en gran escala.

-T-tu… ¡Maldita! –Exclamó con dificultad el detective.

Undyne sintió que la tomaba del cuello como si quisiera ahorcarla, mas no se dejó esta vez y pudo por fin sostener su mano antes de que le apretara lo suficiente para lograrlo. Desconocía el cómo lo estaba consiguiendo realmente, pero pese a no sentir adecuadamente sus extremidades, se estaba defendiendo de pura inercia y reflejos aparentemente vigentes.

-Es hora de que te enseñen a respetar… -Gimió el joven ante el dolor en él –Y de que aprendas tu lugar en el mundo… tu… asquerosa monstruo…

La anfibia logró poder invocar otra lanza para esta vez sólo crear una barrera entre ambos, pero no había logrado detenerlo lo suficiente, ya que pudo sentir cómo la había tomado con fuerza y lanzado hacia la pared. El dolor y el que sus brazos aun no reaccionaran a su mando, hicieron que el humano lograra volverla a empujar de nuevo a la pared con mayor fuerza. Realmente no entendía cómo era que los del piso inferior no llegaban con ellos ante el claro relajo que estaban haciendo, pero de forma dolorosa le llegó la respuesta que habría deseado que fuese la situación distinta.

A los humanos no les importaba su bienestar…. Sólo el de ellos…

La justicia sólo trabajaba para un bando… y claramente no era el de su especie.

Nuevamente una oleada de odio la invadió tras comprender que realmente estaba sola en el mundo, y que si quería mostrar de lo que estaba hecha y sus grandes capacidades, tenía que mostrarlo inmediatamente y no esperar a que alguien la considerara. No sería nunca más débil. Ya no sería la presa.

Invocó una lanza en su mano siendo lo que precisamente quería lograr. Su visión estaba siendo todavía borrosa y sus piernas apenas y podían mantenerla de pie gracias a que se estaba apoyando en la pared, pero su oído estaba perfectamente conservado e iba a usar esa ventaja que tenía a todo su potencia.

En cuanto escuchó en qué punto estaba acercándose nuevamente el humano, movió torpemente la punta de la lanza para rasgarlo, mas no tuvo éxito siendo el caso de que se había apartado lo suficiente para evitar el ataque. Algo le había gritado insultándola, mas no le puso la atención tras considerar que era estúpido dejarse llevar por lo que pudiera decirle. Necesitaba irse en cuanto ya antes de que pasara a mayores.

Usando como bastón su lanza, se puso en la tarea de caminar manteniéndose alerta de cualquier ruido que le indicara que nuevamente iba a acercarse para atacarla, y en cuanto escuchó cómo en su izquierda algo metálico sonaba y zarandeaba su lanza para hacer que se retirara de nuevo, un gran golpe de su lado derecho la tumbó por completo haciéndole perder todo equilibrio y sintiendo cómo se dirigía hacia un vacío tras traspasar con gran fuerza una barrera de cristal que la lastimó por completo.

Tras caer en algo de forma y textura indefinida desde la altura en la que se había encontrado, sintió cómo miles de cosas desconocidas se encajaban en ella ante la gravedad en la que inevitablemente había sucumbido. El olor pútrido le llegaba a tal grado de poder adivinar que había caído en el basurero público, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su ojo tras sentir que algo se le había encajado de forma filosa.

Su mente estaba más que perdida con la droga, dolor y odio que tenía consigo, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para tratar de ver ante la nebulosa de sus ojos a una silueta oscura acercándose a ella antes de que perdiera total conocimiento y no supiera nada más tras caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

 **Ammm… ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que esto cada vez se pondrá más intenso? Bueno, aquí lo están viendo… jeje. Y las cosas apenas andan iniciando.**

 **Comententenme sus teorías locas al respecto. Las más locas ganarán una michigalleta :D**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me emociona ver todos sus comentarios y ver que les está gustando esta historia y me motiva a cada vez más esforzarme a ser mejor en la escritura.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Un aroma levemente amargo llegó con insistencia a su mente tras estar mucho tiempo inconsciente. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado de estar envuelta en la calidez de la esencia, pero tras concentrarse en ese olor pudo reaccionar de la situación en la que se encontraba y el terrible dolor le llegó a todo su cuerpo en cuestión de instantes.

Su mente yacía trastornada en cuanto recordó que se encontraba en peligro por aquel humano, por lo que no se la pensó en abrir los ojos, los cuales, sentía muy pesados para poder irse de ahí como pudiera. Sin embargo, apenas y pudo ver con un ojo ya que el otro lo tenía completamente vendado y el dolor de cabeza era más que inminente que nunca. Extrañada denotar que tenía la cabeza vendada junto con su ojo, enfocó con el que tenía disponible y pudo concentrarse de primera en la taza de té junto a ella cuyo aroma amago era lo que le había hecho reaccionar de primera.

Entendiendo que aquella bebida era producto de la atención de alguien más hacia ella, se percató de que no se encontraba en la oficina ni en otro lugar que conociera. Le parecía incluso que estaba en un lugar perfectamente limpio y cómodo a comparación de dónde había terminado antes.

Tras respirar levemente para calmarse a sí misma, se concentró en poder avistar desde su posición para descifrar en dónde se encontraba o algún punto de escape.

-Oh, veo que ya abriste el ojo.

La anfibia quiso girar bruscamente hacia donde había provenido la voz, pero el cuerpo lo tenía bastante adolorido como para moverse de tal modo. Escuchó con atención como se acercaba el sujeto hasta quedar a lado suyo para sentarse cerca de ella, fue así como pudo ver levemente que se trataba de un monstruo de avanzada edad.

-No hagas tanto esfuerzo, tuviste una fea caída –Le indicó con amabilidad –Déjame ayudarte a que puedas sentarte adecuadamente.

Dejándose llevar ante la imposibilidad de poder hacer algo, y a su vez sintiéndose más calmada de la situación que aparentemente se encontraba, con la ayuda del monstruo pudo sentarse con lentitud tras tener el cuerpo magullado. Estando en mejor postura, pudo ver con mayor el lugar, lo cual le parecía estar en una casa lujosa decorada con muchas cosas viejas y variadas, de las cuales podía evaluar a simple vista que tenían un gran valor por su mera antigüedad.

Pero tras ver con mayor facilidad a quien amablemente le estaba atendiendo, pudo notar que se trataba de una tortuga muy bien vestida cuyos años transcurridos se le notaban en varias arrugas consigo y que se hacían más tras sonreírle amablemente.

-No sabía si despertarías pronto, así que te hice té… pero me temo que ya se encuentra frío –Tomó la taza que estaba junto a un juego de ajedrez de mármol situado en su mesita –Puedo hacerte más si gustas.

-Gracias… Pero ¿Quién es usted? – Su propia voz sonaba ronca, lo que le indicaba que tenía buen rato de no usarla. Pese a no querer ser grosera con su aparente salvador, consideraba muy importante llegar a ese punto tras estar en casa desconocida.

-Oh, lamento mis modales –Rio levemente dejando la taza de nuevo en su lugar –Mi nombre es Gerson ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Ignoró su pregunta por completo manteniendo una postura seria.

-Tras ver cómo te caías desde una fea altura y verte malherida, creí pertinente traerte a mi casa –Comentó sin borrar su sonrisa calmada pese a la insolencia de la anfibia –Estabas en muy mal estado, requerías tratamiento de inmediato.

Undyne se vio detenidamente su cuerpo, el cual estaba vendado de varios lados, así como notó que su ropa era distinta a la que se había puesto. Un tanto desconcertada y molesta, volteó fijamente al viejo queriendo reprocharle por su atrevimiento de desvestirla, aun cuando se había necesitado para poder curarle sus heridas. La sensación atroz del tacto del humano acosador estaba demasiado vigente en su mente como para poder dejar pasar desapercibido que otro lograra tal cosa en ella por mucho que se requiriera.

-Fue mi esposa quien te curó y te cambio, descuida –Comentó tras entender demasiado bien su mirada disgustada –Ella es la que tiene buena mano para esas cosas, ¡wah haha!

-Entonces… gracias por todo –Se relajó un poco tras percibir que realmente no había nada malo en aquel sujeto y que no había pasado nada malo. –Pero supongo que ya es momento de retirarme.

-¿Porqué? Nadie te está corriendo, señorita –La tortuga alzó su ceja poblada extrañado –Además, hay que checar muy bien tus heridas.

-Puedo continuar con ello en un hospital, gracias –Quiso levantarse en el acto, pero el dolor le impedía siquiera poder ponerse de pie. Ante la dificultad en ella, la tortuga la volvió a sentar tomándola de los hombros con mucho cuidado.

-¿Hospital? Realmente no puedo creerlo. Es difícil que le den seguro médico a un monstruo, y mucho menos a una mujer soltera –Comentó con un leve tono burlesco.

-Veré la forma… -Ante su terquedad, quiso rechazar el gesto del viejo de volverla a sentar –No puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad….

"Y además tengo que saber qué pasó después en mi trabajo", se dijo internamente. Aunque le causaba un gran desagrado el tener que volver y ver la cara del sujeto que intentó ultrajarla, tenía responsabilidades y cuentas que aclarar con él mismo. Pero sobre todo, estaba más que determinada en llevar a cabo sus objetivos por su propia cuenta si todos insistían en cerrarle las puertas.

Realmente se sentía mal, y no era únicamente por el dolor de sus heridas. La terrible sensación de haber sido drogada ante un intento por parte del aquel detective de violarla… La imagen al respecto era muy borrosa en su mente tras no haber podido ver con claridad las cosas, pero su tacto y sus palabras eran más que suficiente para generarle un profundo odio hacia ese ser.

Odio… aquel sentimiento la había salvado.

Aquella noche habría sido violada, usada… y seguramente a nadie le habría importado de haber sabido. Ella ya era una burla en la oficina, nadie la tomaba con seriedad, nadie la apreciaba siquiera ¿Por qué entonces querer ir a trabajar? Seguramente aquel último golpe de gracia que había recibido tenía toda la intención de aniquilarla, aun cuando se trataba de matarla en la misma comisaría.

Patéticos… todo el cuerpo policiaco había jurado proteger a los ciudadanos de Ebott, pero era más que claro para ella ahora de a qué seres se les otorgaba tal beneficio.

-Hay una fuerza maravillosa en ti, lo estoy viendo justo ahora en tus… en tu ojo –Comentó Gerson rompiendo la burbuja en la que yacía la anfibia en sus pensamientos –Cualquiera habría muerto en una caída así y con tantos cristales rotos atravesando tu cuerpo. Eres extremadamente resistente para ser una monstruo debo decir.

-Da igual que sea o no, de igual modo nada es apreciado –Comentó amargamente tras estar invadida por sus recuerdos.

-Bueno, yo considero todo un honor poder conocer a una monstruo con tal capacidad, es asombroso –Sonrió la tortuga con empatía –He de suponer que por eso te encontrabas en la comisaría. Es todo un orgullo saber que si puede haber monstruos que lleguen a tal puesto.

Aunque tenía buenas palabras de apoyo, Undyne sintió aquello como si le encajara una daga en el pecho. No, no tenía el puesto por el que había luchado en realidad, y por más que se había esmerado, al final habían intentado…

-Sólo fui una burla para ellos. Usted mismo vio como terminé al final –Su voz sonaba extremadamente ronca tras la lucha interna de no gritar de la desesperación que le daba todo ya.

-Así que si intentaron matarla –Pese a la crudeza de las palabras, Gerson se mantenía tranquilo en lo que volvía a tomar la taza fría pare revolverla levemente y tomársela –Debo decir que no me sorprende. Cada vez el salvajismo está más que presente en ellos. ¿No crees?

-Como policías se hace un juramento… uno que dicta la entrega por mantener la paz y justicia en la ciudad. –Continuó diciendo escuchando lejanamente las palabras del monstruo viejo –Algo que no están haciendo ya.

-Querida señorita ¿En verdad crees que hubo justicia y paz en esta ciudad alguna vez? –Rio con un deje burlón –Los monstruos son tratados como sirvientes en varias regiones si es que tienen suerte, ya que otros les tocan cosas peores. La ley lo sabe de antemano ¿Y crees que hacen algo al respecto? Por supuesto que no.

-También hay monstruos malos –Dictó con firmeza la anfibia mirándolo fijamente con el único ojo que tenía disponible –Delincuentes que no saben cuándo parar.

-Bueno… puede que si –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia –Pero también puede que hayan pasado por lo mismo que tú y que sólo quieren defenderse ¿no crees?

Undyne no comentó nada, pero si lo pensó con seriedad. Nuevamente le llegaron aquellas palabras de su pasado que la invadían cada vez que se disponía a seguir adelante con sus metas. "Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello", le había dicho él aquel día… No pudo evitar tomar su larga cabellera como impulso y peinársela con sus dedos con tal de calmarse por su cuenta. Gerson tomó aquello como un permiso para seguir hablando con tranquilidad y dejó su taza delicada de nuevo en su sitio.

-Buenos o malos, a mí me parece que eso no importa. Los humanos sólo protegen humanos, así que es más que claro que entre monstruos debemos protegernos de igual modo. –Comentó Gerson. –Los medios puede que sean un tanto ortodoxos, pero en cuanto se logre que los monstruos estén bien, considero que es una gran ventaja.

-"El fin justifica los medios "… si, ya lo he oído antes –Entendió a la primera a lo que quería llegar el viejo en lo que seguía jugando con su cabello carmesí –Si no le importa, no quiero hablar más de tal cosa.

-Lo entiendo, lamento si fue algo impertinente de mi parte tocar temas delicados –Su calma y confianza en sus palabras eran de algún modo consolador para la monstruo –Al menos permítenos seguir curando tus heridas antes de que quieras irte. Aun te encuentras en estado delicado y… aunque mi mujer haga maravillas, me temo que tu ojo no tendrá recuperación.

La anfibia no comentó nada tras tratar de digerir aquella información de golpe. Si había perdido un ojo, significaba que le habían debilitado de cualquier forma. Un trofeo para aquel repugnante ser que se había salido con la suya de cualquier modo. Lo odiaba… los odiaba tanto. Ella tan sólo quería mostrar de lo que era capaz ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Pero si había algo que la seguía motivando pese a todo. Por más que habían tratado de violarla y luego de matarla, no permitió que ambas cosas le pasaran. La tortuga vieja tenía razón en algo después de todo: era extremadamente fuerte y era más que sorprendente. Cualquier otro monstruo habría terminado rindiéndose o hecho polvo en el acto, mientras que ella, estaba lo suficientemente firme para seguir adelante y vivir para contarlo.

Le habían apodado en el trabajo como "sirenosa". Ella les demostraría que era un tiburón realmente… y ya tenía en mente quienes serían sus primeras presas.

Suspiró esbozando una sonrisa para sí misma ¿realmente estaba pensando en matar a alguien justo cuando le había dicho otro punto de vista al viejo? Estaba más que segura que se estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento negativo que emitía hacia el humano causante de su malestar, pero por más que lo pensaba, no lograba memorizar a algún otro humano que fuese bueno con ella alguna vez. Siempre le habían tratado mal y no lo había importado siempre y cuando no estorbaran en su camino, pero más que ser piedras para tropezar, se habían vuelto paredes para ella conforme el paso del tiempo.

Tal vez después de todo Gerson sí tenía razón. Los humanos sólo veían para ellos mismos. Ella había sobrevivido a todos los juegos sucios de aquellos seres, pero había muchos otros monstruos que no corrían con la misma suerte. ¿Permitiría que eso siguiera pasando?

-Aunque tenga un ojo menos, yo sigo adelante –Dijo finalmente tras la mirada extrañada del reptil hacia ella –No es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar.

Siendo invadida por su propio coraje, se levantó ignorando el dolor consigo y logró mantenerse de pie con mayor estabilidad. Gerson se levantó igualmente a modo de cortesía.

-Nuevamente le agradezco su hospitalidad, señor.

-No tienes porque. Entre monstruos siempre nos ayudaremos.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente para corroborar por su cuenta que tanta movilidad tenía consigo, y tras notar que podía lograr andar pese a las complicaciones, esperó a que el dueño de la casa le indicara hacia dónde se encontraba la salida. El reptil simplemente le señaló la gran puerta que se encontraba al fondo, a lo cual se dirigió hacia ella no sin antes hacer un ademán con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se fue de inmediato sin siquiera preguntar en qué punto se encontraba realmente.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, el reptil volvió a sentarse en su sitio y sonrió para sí mismo. Tras escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Ya sabía de antemano que había escuchado todo sin intervención alguna, después de todo siempre era así ella. El leve suspiro que había emanado el ser detrás suyo, había sido señal suficiente para saber qué estaba pensando pese a no verla directamente.

-Ella volverá –Respondió Gerson con franqueza. Tomó la pieza del caballo de su ajedrez y lo acarició levemente contemplándolo –No fue en vano auxiliarla. Sólo hace falta esperar.

Los leves pasos hicieron aparición nuevamente y Gerson giró hacia la monstruo que se le acercaba para tomar su taza ya vacía y retirarla. Su piel mostaza resaltaba a simple vista de la reptil, pero no se comparaba con la mirada fría que emanaba la monstruo tras sus grandes lentes cristalinos. Se podría jurar incluso que no había nada de vida en aquellos ojos grises.

-Avísale a Asgore que hemos encontrado a la indicada.

Le indicó Gerson a su esposa antes de que se retirara por completo llevándose la taza a su sitio. Su silencio había sido suficiente respuesta para saber que haría de inmediato tal indicación. Sonriendo ante la calma que reinaba en su sala repleta de antigüedades, continuó acariciando la pieza de ajedrez entre sus dedos, sabiendo que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que había esperado.

.

…

La luz anaranjada que emitía el bello atardecer se reflejaba en la pared de cristal que tenía Frisk en su local mientras ella se encontraba metiendo los contenedores con variadas flores que ponía en exhibición fuera de la tienda. Un día más relativamente tranquilo estaba llegando a su fin y deseaba más que nada subir y preparar la cena para acostarse.

-DISCULPA ¿ES USTED LA DUEÑA DE ESTA FLORERÍA?

-Un momento –Frisk se encontraba metiendo un contenedor pesado en cuanto oyó aquella voz demasiado alzada. Estaba por cerrar, pero supuso que un cliente tenía el derecho de pedir algo en cuanto no tuviera el letrero oficializando el fin de la jornada. Dejó su carga llena de alcatraces y se giró para ver a su clientela en lo que se acomodaba su sombrero para mayor presentación –Si ¿En qué puedo a…?

Tras ver directamente quién se encontraba parado justo en la entrada, Frisk no pudo terminar su oración ante el impacto que le daba verlo y quitó sus manos de su sombrero sin saber qué hacer con ellas ahora.

Estaba acostumbrada a variedad de monstruos entrando a la florería, pero sólo conocía a un esqueleto y estaba brillando por su ausencia en las últimas semanas. En cambio, estaba ante ella un esqueleto de gran estatura cuyo porte era igual de bien vestido y elegante como lo era siempre que veía a Sans. No sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, si ella por conocer a otro esqueleto aparte de su acosador o el esqueleto mismo que la estaba observando anonadado pese a ser él mismo quien había preguntado por ella.

-¿ES USTED… UNA HUMANA? –Había un tono alarmante en su voz que Frisk no pudo descifrar el porqué.

-Si, si lo soy –Alzó la ceja extrañada con la pregunta ¿Qué no parecía una? – ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Quería preguntarle si conocía a Sans ante varios elementos en los que ambos se parecían visiblemente, pero tras considerar que esa sería una estupidez de su parte, optó por esperar a que el esqueleto dijera qué era lo que andaba buscando o porqué había preguntado por ella. Sin embargo, la figura alta seguía mirándola fijamente como si tratara de buscar algo en ella más allá de lo que podía contemplar a simple vista.

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, el esqueleto alto aclaró su garganta y se dirigió cordialmente hacia ella.

-SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, MIEMBRO DE LA ALTAMENTE RECONOCIDA FAMILIA GASTER –Se presentó con demasiada formalidad, aunque la humana estaba captando algo de orgullo en sus palabras –PERTENECIENTE Y SALVADOR DE SU FLORERÍA COMO MUCHAS OTRAS LOCACIONES DENTRO DE SNOWDIN.

-¿Familia Gaster? –Preguntó por lo bajo la florista al nunca haber oído tal apellido. Pero tras un par de segundos de analizar sus palabras, se percató de la información más importante que le estaba dando –¿Cuidadores de mi florería?

Vagamente le vino a su mente aquella plática que había tenido con una de sus clientes. Una coneja que le había preguntado si todavía le seguía Sans presionando para formar parte del séquito de sus ingresos delictivos, pero el esqueleto jamás le había ofrecido tal oferta ni mucho menos presionado al respecto. Tan sólo se quedaba recargado en la pared del frente observándola trabajar ¿Acaso lo que hacía era cuidarla en vez de acosarla como ella creía? ¿Sería del mismo caso el hecho de que le mandara alimentos ante la complicación que se le presentaba? Por más que trataba de analizar todo, Frisk estaba realmente confundida.

-ASÍ ES. HE VENIDO A COBRARLE LA CUOTA DE CADA MES POR NUETRA LABOR DE QUE TODO SE ENCUENTRE BIEN EN SU FLORERÍA –Indicó inmediatamente –COMO DEBE DE ESTAR ACOSTUMBRADA, SE REQUIERE DE DISCRECIÓN Y RAPIDEZ EL PAGO, ASÍ QUE SI ES AMABLE…

El esqueleto se había quedado parado esperando algo de la dueña del lugar, pero tras notar la confusión de ella por sus palabras, su posición que anteriormente estaba firme acorde a sus palabras poco a poco terminó expresando la misma confusión de Frisk.

-¿USTED… NO SABE DE LO QUE HABLO? ¿SI ES LA DUEÑA, CIERTO?

-Ah, si… pero no sé de qué cuota me esté hablando, lo siento –Sin esperar más palabras demasiado exaltadas para su gusto, se dirigió hacia la caja registradora –Pero si estoy en su sistema, puedo pagar por lo que han hecho de ser así. Pero pido de favor que sea el último del que tenga que contar con sus servicios.

-¿NUNCA ANTES HABÍA PAGADO… Y NOS ESTÁ RECHAZANDO?

La confusión era cada vez más fuerte en el alto esqueleto. Frisk abrió su caja registradora en espera de que le dijera una cantidad, pero tras un par de minutos incómodos, comprendió que sus palabras habían sido demasiado directas y que el rechazar los servicios de un mafioso aún más alto que el anterior y posiblemente más fuerte, era una cosa más que podía agregar a sus estupideces suicidas.

Frisk se mantuvo alerta por cualquier cosa, en espera de que Flowey hiciera aparición tras notar que todavía no subía, pero el esqueleto finalmente suspiró profundamente y dejó de estar en postura formal rompiendo con toda la esencia intimidante que inútilmente había hecho efecto.

-DÉJEME ENTENDER ALGO… NUESTRA FAMILIA LE HA ESTADO DANDO SERVICIO EN ESTOS MESES SIN QUE USTED PAGUE… USTED NO SABÍA NADA DE ESTO… Y AHORA QUE LO SABE ESTÁ RECHAZANDO NUESTRA OFERTA…

Frisk agradecía estar escudada detrás del recibidor al tener sus tijeras de jardinería consigo por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse, ya que si había visto con sus propios ojos lo que podía hacer Sans en cuestión de segundos, suponía que las habilidades del alto tendrían que ser muy similares pero con la posibilidad de ser más letal ante la incertidumbre que le daba su existencia.

-¿ES PORQUE SOMOS MONSTRUOS, CIERTO? ¿POR ESO NO QUIERE DE NUESTROS SERVICIOS?

-¿Qué?

-¡LO SABÍA! EN VERDAD TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON IGUALES. SON RACISTAS, SON DISCRIMINATORIOS, SON…

-El único que está juzgando es usted, señor –Atajó inexpresiva –Los monstruos son mis mayores clientes y con quienes he convivido más en toda mi vida.

Algo en sus palabras le llamó la atención y se quedó callado en espera de algo más. La humana tomó aquello como un permiso no formulado de continuar hablando.

-Agradezco lo que han hecho por mi pese a no saber nada al respecto. Supongo que he estado muy tranquila gracias a ustedes sin siquiera saber que formaba parte de sus clientes –Comentó de inmediato para calmar las cosas –Pero declino de su oferta al no querer formar parte de procesos ilícitos estando en contra de mis principios.

-SABE QUE TAMBIÉN AL NO FORMAR PARTE DE NUESTRA RED, IMPLICA QUE ESTÁ EN CONTRA NUESTRA ¿CIERTO?

-Entonces estoy salva en este mes por pagarle el que me está cobrando –Comentó sin mostrar expresión alguna en lo que sacaba toda la rejilla con el dinero –No sé si con todo esto sea suficiente. Desconozco la cantidad que esté cobrando.

Papyrus se quedó viendo el dinero por un par de segundos hasta que giró su cabeza evitando ver a la humana que le tendía tal cantidad. Frisk no entendía por qué le rechazaba hasta que notó que estaba viendo las flores de uno de los aparadores. No sabía si le gustaba alguna en particular o si estaba viendo más allá divagando en sus pensamientos, pero fuera lo que fuera, optó por no interrumpirlo.

Sin decir nada, el esqueleto comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con el afán de retirarse de inmediato. La florista comprendió que, además del hecho de no aceptar su paga implicaba el fin del convenio que desconocía hasta ese momento, posiblemente se encontraba en peligro al considerarse en calidad de enemiga de una familia mafiosa. Sin embargo, no le temía realmente a alguna represalia por algo que no consideraba malo de su parte.

-Espere –Frisk dejó de golpe la rejilla de la caja registradora sobre el recibidor y se acercó con suficiente distancia a la figura alta que estaba por abrir la puerta – ¿Sans está bien?

Tras mencionar su nombre, el esqueleto giró bruscamente hacia la humana con un semblante ensombrecido.

-¿PORQUÉ PREGUNTA POR ÉL?

-Tengo tiempo que no lo veo y… –No supo cómo terminar la oración y aquello le hizo sentir incómoda. –Deme un minuto.

De las mismas flores doradas que había estado observando el esqueleto, tomó unas cuantas y se las llevó con prisa a su recibidor en donde tenía las tijeras y listones para hacer un ramo corto. No era de sus mejores trabajos ante la rapidez con que lo hizo, pero tampoco estaba mal el conjunto de flores seleccionadas bien acomodadas con el listón azul decorativo que tenía. Una vez teniéndolo listo, se las tendió estando cohibida con su gesto.

-Yo… quisiera que se las llevara, por favor –Esperó a que tomara el ramo, a lo cual Frisk se dio cuenta de que el esqueleto portaba guantes negros en cuanto finalmente las recibió un tanto extrañado –Si ya no seré su cliente… al menos quisiera agradecerle con algo por lo que ha hecho.

Desconocía cómo terminarían las cosas tras todo, pero la firme convicción de agradecer con lo que fuera por ayudarle a conseguir alimentos, era algo que no iba a pasar desapercibido. No estaba muy segura si le alegraba o no que con ello Sans ya no se presentaría de la nada en su local como frecuentemente lo hacía sin palabra alguna.

-¿SANS LE PREOCUPA?

-¿Ah?

-OLVÍDELO –Suspiró un tanto extrañado. Pareciera que la pregunta había sido demasiada tonta para él –SE LAS LLEVARÉ SIN FALTA. NO PUEDO NEGAR UN GESTO TAN NOBLE COMO ESTE… AUN CUANDO SE TRATE PARA MI TORPE HERMANO.

Frisk abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Él era el hermano del que había hablado Sans en aquella comida? ¿El de malos dotes culinarios? Ahora le quedaba más claro el término "familia esqueleto" como algunos en Snowdin los mencionaban. Literalmente se trataban de una familia y no era un nombramiento a la ligera simplemente.

-ME RETIRO ENTONCES –Inclinó levemente la cabeza como señal de respeto y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta –ADIÓS HUMANA.

La mencionada no dijo nada, realmente se le había hecho extraño que la nombrara por su especie y no por otro término, hasta que se acordó que no le había dicho su nombre a diferencia de que él si se había presentado. Dejó que el mafioso alto se retirara sin más, ya se sentía lo suficientemente torpe como para tener que lidiar con protocolos sociales de despedida.

Al asegurarse de que había sido suficiente tiempo, puso finalmente el letrero de "cerrado" antes de que algo más pudiese pasar en tan extraño día.

Al otro lado del local, en las escaleras que conectaban al departamento, se encontraba Flowey oculto mirando cómo la humana ponía el letrero que concluía el día laboral. Si tan sólo se le viera de cerca, se podría notar que estaba levemente temblando.

Mas nunca la florista se dio cuenta.

.

.

.

 **Si, lo sé, llevo tiempo desaparecida :(**

 **Sin aviso previo me cambiaron el horario en el trabajo, además del hecho de que entré a un diplomado de nuevas tendiencias comunicativas para opción de titulación y ambas cosas acapararon mi tiempo sin previo aviso. Aun me encuentro reacomodando toda mi agenda para que nada me tome desprevenida y pueda darle tiempo a cada cosa, pero mientras tanto tuve que escribir en los pocos ratos que me quedan libres en desorden.**

 **Para quienes me siguen también en Osado Corazón, me temo que me tardaré un poco más al querer adelantarle aún más para no atrasarme al momento de llegar a la tercera temporada. El final de la segunda está muy cerca y será épico, lo garantizo. Además, por la espera les tengo un regalo que muy pronto podrán ver :)**

 **Antes de irme, les tengo una pregunta que me está carcomiendo sobre qué será conveniente. Tengo planeado el no dar aviso cuando se presente contenido sexual o violento en algún capítulo al preferir que se genere la sorpresa e impacto de no esperarlo, pero ¿ustedes preferirían que si avisara? ¿O sigo con el mismo ritmo?**

 **Y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 ****se va a al diplomado****


	16. Chapter 16

La mañana comenzó bastante tranquila para la joven florista. Unas golondrinas habían comenzado a anidar junto a su ventana y le despertaban con una bella melodía que le era imposible rechistar por tan hermoso despertador. Una vez levantada, se bañó sin prisa para después preparar su desayuno y ponerse en marcha con su trabajo. Sin embargo, tras revisar sus víveres notó que únicamente tenía variedad de carne tras ser lo que llegaba casi todos los días.

Suspiró un tanto disgustada con eso. Si bien le había parecido de buen sabor los diferentes cortes de carne, le comenzaba a hartar consumir tanta proteína. Extrañaba los vegetales y la comida sumamente saludable a la que se había acostumbrado toda su vida. Si su madre la estuviera viendo, seguramente le reclamaría por descuidar su hábito alimenticio.

-Espero que abra pronto el dueño de la tienda –Comentó para sí misma, aunque Flowey le escuchó desde la mesa mientras leía el periódico –Con tanta carne comienzo a sentirme rara.

-¿Rara de qué tipo? –Flowey apartó la vista de su lectura para enfocarse directamente en la florista.

-No sé… sólo rara –Comenzó a hervir unas hojas para hacer un té –Supongo que comienza a asquearme comer sólo carne.

-Bien… -Volvió a retomar su lectura –Rechaza lo que te traigan y ya.

-Sería muy descortés… Y aunque tenga semillas para hacer un huerto, no hay espacio en este lugar para algo así.

-Se puede buscar una forma –Divagueó la flor queriendo prestar más atención a su lectura que a ella.

Sirvió en una taza su contenido y se sentó a lado de la flor para tomárselo tranquilamente. Su sabor amargo le daba una calma de lo más apacible junto con el silencio que reinaba en el comedor. Flowey no conversaba para nada cuando se disponía a leer el periódico, y era algo que le causaba algo de gracia a Frisk pese a no comentarlo abiertamente. Era como ver a un jefe de familia sentado leyendo tras el desayuno antes de irse al trabajo.

Se dispuso mejor a ver la ventana para apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre familia. Le comenzaba a inquietar no obtener los resultados esperados en el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad. En su lugar, había obtenido una cita desagradable, una posible amenaza, y un acosador que terminó por ausentarse.

Le dio un gran trago a su bebida que le escamó levemente la lengua sin darle importancia. Tampoco quería pensar sobre ello, ya le era suficiente con saber que inconscientemente había estado contando los días conforme recibía los alimentos con sus instrucciones específicas. No había necesidad siquiera de rechazar los productos, ya que se suponía que el día anterior había sido el último de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho el viejo monstruo. Por lo mismo le había extrañado ver al otro esqueleto entrar en su local y con tales exigencias. ¿Era por eso que ya no se presentaba? ¿Se habían cambiado de rol entre su familia?

¿Y por qué nunca le había dicho sobre que la había estado protegiendo como un cliente más? No sólo se le hacía raro que se lo mantuviera en silencio, sino que no recibía paga alguna. Incluso se le había hecho raro al esqueleto que se trataba de su hermano.

No le había dicho nada a Flowey sobre su aparición, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda con la posibilidad de tener a un posible enemigo.

.

.

A Sans le costó mucho trabajo levantarse tras sentirse completamente adolorido de todo el cuerpo, pero sabiendo que tenía mucho por hacer en la mañana y la regañada que le pondría el jefe, fue suficiente para que terminara acudiendo a la cocina para desayunar con todos, aunque no evitó ir de mala gana.

Las cosas estaban como siempre: Papyrus cocinando animadamente algún platillo que les será incómodo comer y Gaster leyendo tranquilamente el periódico del día junto con varios documentos consigo. Desde que habían optado por no salir por mucho tiempo por cuestiones de seguridad, los planes y contactos del líder de familia habían incrementado gracias a la larga espera que había dictado. No le agradaba saber que tendrían más trabajo en consecuencia a ello, pero sabía que su opinión sería rotundamente ignorada. Tenía que limitarse siempre a acatar órdenes suyas sin opción a cuestionamientos.

Se sentó frente a él estando aun un tanto soñoliento mientras esperaba que su hermano trajera sus platos.

-Esperaba que al menos te arreglaras por tu tardía –Comentó Gaster sin mirarlo. Una vez más parecía que tenía ojos por todas partes.

-Si, buenos días para ti también –Dijo simplemente Sans con indiferencia.

-El tiempo de queda ha terminado, por lo que regresarán a sus actividades diarias hasta nuevo aviso –Dictó en lo que daba vuelta la página –No quiero que nuestros clientes en Snowdin consideren que nuestro trato se ha anulado.

-NO HACE FALTA, YA ME HICE CARGO AYER POR LA NOCHE.

Papyrus se había acercado para acomodar la mesa tranquilamente, pero fue en cuanto puso un decorativo florero en el centro cuando Sans captó con mayor detenimiento las palabras de su hermano. No pudo evitar oscurecer sus cuencas ante el impacto que le daba tal cosa. ¿Acaso… había ido con ella también?

No le cabía duda de que esas flores amarillas podría prevenir de ella, o de lo contrario no podría explicar cómo es que su hermano quisiera ponerse tan detallista sabiendo las burlas que luego él le pondría por ello. El moño azul en el ramo era demasiado para una casa meramente masculina.

-PUSE TODO LO RECAUDADO EN TU ESCRITORIO, JEFE.

-Aunque sea un buen indicador tu iniciativa Papyrus, las horas acordadas y puntualidad en ellas es lo que dicta a un caballero, no lo olvides. –Terminó cerrando el impreso y dejó que el esqueleto menor le quitara los documentos con su magia para terminar de poner la mesa - ¿Todo en orden?

Sans sintió la mirada del menor sobre él pese a estar fingiendo seguir semidormido sobre la mesa.

-SI –Le puso su omellete que había tenido flotando con su magia –TODO EN ORDEN.

Tras escuchar ello, terminó por levantarse para comer sin levantar ninguna sospecha de lo que pudiera estar pasando, pero no tuvo ni oportunidad para pensar en alguna posibilidad o escape de que no hubiera visitado a la florista, ya que tras poner atención a su plato, notó que su omellete tenía con cátsup escrito encima "¿quién es ella?".

Si antes andaba adormilado, aquello se había ido en un abismo donde parecía haber erradicado por completo tal estado. Por mero reflejo e impacto que le daba la situación, se comió su desayuno casi de un solo trago con tal de que el jefe no notara las palabras escritas en su plato. Casi se atraganta al haber olvidado el mal sazón que tendía. Por muy extraño que le sonara en su mente, parecía que su hermano había utilizado jabón como un ingrediente más por lo que le indicaba su sabor.

-Modales al comer, Sans ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? –Comentó el jefe de familia mirándolo de reojo.

-Lo siento, tenía hambre –Se encogió de hombros aparentando total naturalidad, pero internamente se estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Tomó con cierta urgencia su café para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, teniendo en cuenta de que no debía de llamar la atención los nervios que le daba el embrollo en el que estaba metido. No pasaba por alto que de vez en cuando Papyrus lo miraba de reojo mientras comía tranquilamente, por lo que estaba más que seguro de que notaba su incomodidad en el asunto, mas no dijo nada frente al jefe. De algún modo le calmaba que no tenía la intención de ponerle en aprietos, pero sabía que tarde que temprano lo bombardearía con centenares de preguntas sobre porqué había estado ocultando a una humana entre sus clientes por custodiar.

¿Cómo le explicaría eso? Si se tratara de un monstruo le sería fácil evadir el tema, pero al ser una humana se le complicaba todo asunto. Gáster repudiaba a los humanos y por ende tenía como regla para ellos no protegerlos ni hacer negocios con ellos en lo más mínimo, incluso tenían como opción dejarlos morir sin pena alguna. Papyrus era demasiado apegado al jefe con tal de impresionarlo, por lo que aplicaba la misma regla con tal de ser tomado en cuenta para las cosas importantes.

A él le daba igual la disputa entre especies, pero admitía que le daba cierto malestar los humanos por lo que le había tocado vivir. Después de todo, habían sido los humanos quienes le habían dado fin a gran parte de las especies de monstruos y todavía querer ponerse en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Los humanos habían acabado con gran parte de su familia…. Eso era un rencor que no podía dejar atrás tan a la ligera.

Con Frisk era diferente. Si bien su principal factor para estarla vigilando era el hecho de que parecía estar en la mira de muchas cosas misteriosas, terminó por realmente agradarle al grado de preocuparse por ella de lo que posiblemente pudiera estar en peligro sin saberlo. Sabía que él no le agradaba y que tenía sus razones para mantenerse recelosa, pero no tenía intenciones de ceder ante eso. Realmente quería agradarle también.

Por andar pensando en varias cosas sobre la humana, no se percató del momento en el que el jefe se había levantado y retirado para encerrarse como siempre en su oficina. Tras notar que su hermano estaba sentado observándolo con seriedad, siguió tomando su café que ya se encontraba frío. Lo que vendría a continuación no le causaba precisamente alegría, pero tampoco iba a comentárselo.

-DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA Y CONTÉSTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ –gruñó el menor tratando de disminuir el tono de su voz

-¿De qué hablas, bro? –Dejó su taza vacía y sonrió a su hermano con su mismo aire natural.

–SABES DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO.

-¿Quieres mi opinión sobre tu decoración, acaso? –Señaló el florero con una risa burlona –Suponiendo que quieres conectarte con tu lado femenino… ¿Debería de preocuparme eso?

-DEBERÍA DE PREOCUPARME YO, YA QUE SON PARA TI –Las tomó y se las arrojó con enfado. Detestaba cuando se ponía de ese modo al grado de no poder hablar con seriedad con él. -¿DESDE CUÁNDO SON LAS DAMAS LAS QUE MANDAN FLORES?

Sans tomó el ramo un tanto sorprendido con eso. En un principio había pensado de que las había comprado para darle la pista sobre que la había conocido, pero en ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella le hubiera mandado algo. No podía evitar causarle algo de gracia que le regalara precisamente flores, suponiendo que no pensó en otra cosa que pudiera tener a la mano para mandarle… ¿o porque sólo de esa forma sabría que había sido ella?

Por más que trataba de visualizar el modo en el que ella tuviera la iniciativa de mandarle algo por medio de su hermano, simplemente no le cuadraba tal escena en su mente. Era tan raro… justo como ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ello. No cabía duda de que aquella humana era una caja de sorpresas.

-OH DIOS… SI ES LO QUE CREÍ –Resopló el menor un tanto preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas, bro? –Le extrañó aquella preocupación.

Papyrus no dijo nada en el acto. Parecía querer asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba a sus alrededores, como si lo que estuviera por comentar fuera sumamente peligroso.

-SI EL JEFE SE ENTERA DE QUE HAS ESTADO PROTEGIENDO A UNA HUMANA… Y TODAVÍA QUE TE GUSTA, ESTARÁS EN APRIETOS, SANS. –Susurró lo más que pudo, pero su tono parecía como si hablara en un volumen moderado.

-Wow ¿qué? Paps, te estás haciendo una idea descabellada –Se burló sin poder evitarlo. Ver tan serio a su hermano queriendo hablar de algo así con él le daba bastante gracia. –No es lo que estás pensando.

-¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ LA HAS ESTADO OCULTANDO?

-Ehhh…

No pudo pensar en una respuesta sincera para eso. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que estaba investigando de ella sin sonar paranoico? Hasta para él le sonaba ridículo la posible respuesta que pudiera darle con ello. Suspiró resignado tras no poder idealizar un buen argumento.

-Me agrada… eso es todo –Comentó finalmente con sinceridad a medias.

-¿ES TU AMIGA ENTONCES?

Suspiró Sans nuevamente con algo de gracia. A duras penas y ella le devolvía la palabra cuando conversaba con ella, mucho menos lo podría considerar como un amigo que no fuera la hierba parlante.

-No hay amigos verdaderos en el trabajo que estamos, Paps. Ya lo sabes –Dijo sin más con tal de evadir el tema. –Pero es agradable ver algo colorido… y con vida en este lúgubre lugar.

-BUENO, ESO ES MUY CIERTO. –Comentó con cierto pesar –ENTONCES… ¿ES SÓLO ESO? TANTAS MOLESTIAS QUE TE HAS TOMADO EN OCULTARLA DE NUESTRA FAMILIA… ¿SÓLO PORQUE TE AGRADA?

-Si, así es.

-¿HASTA DE DAR DE TU DINERO PARA NO LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS?

-Sip.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Papyrus prosiguió a seguir hablando en busca de una verdadera razón para que su hermano tomara tantas molestias y peligros por una humana.

-ELLA… DESPUÉS DE RECHAZAR LA CUSTODIA LOCATARIA, ME PIDIÓ QUE LE ESPERARA… Y TE HIZO ESO. –Señaló el ramo que aun sostenía Sans con cuidado. Esperó un poco a que su hermano dijera algo con ello, pero al notar total silencio de su parte, supuso que no le iba a decir nada al respecto. –ME PIDIÓ QUE TE LO DIERA A MODO DE AGRADECIMIENTO POR LO QUE HAS HECHO POR ELLA.

Nuevamente esperó a que Sans dijera algo con ello, pero seguía manteniéndose en silencio observándolo con total tranquilidad. Le exasperaba esa actitud de su hermano siempre, era como si tuviera todo tan controlado que nunca necesitara de su ayuda. Estaban hablando de una humana ¿Qué no entendía la gravedad del asunto? Estaban violando la confianza de su líder al romper una de sus principales reglas… y fallando a toda su especie al estar custodiando a una humana como si fuera uno más. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse mal con todo ello, estaban haciendo las cosas mal si seguían permitiéndolo.

Sin embargo Sans estaba con su misma expresión sonriente mientras inclinaba cómodamente su silla. Considerando que con ello había tenido suficiente su plática, Papyrus se levantó de la mesa molesto con su actitud tan indiferente ante los problemas.

-NO PIENSO CUBRIRTE DE ESTO SI NO HAY UN BUEN MOTIVO –No pudo evitar el tono amargo de su voz –PARA QUE LO SEPAS.

-Ok. –Dijo sin más el esqueleto bajo sin prestarle siquiera atención.

Aquello fue el último detonante para molestarse y retirarse antes de querer golpearlo por su insolencia. Tenía varias cosas qué hacer en el restaurante y demás pendientes como para que el vago de su hermano le arruinara el día. En lo que se dirigía hacia la puerta, se apuntó mentalmente no volver a preocuparse por estupideces como esa, después de todo, le había dado la impresión de que le estaba ocultando una vez más algo y que no confiaba en él.

Si quería lidiar con eso, sería problema de él y no suyo.

En cuanto escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal, Sans se acomodó correctamente en su sitio y borró su típica sonrisa. Jugó levemente con el ramo mientras pensaba en sus pocas posibilidades de librarse de aquel embrollo con la humana sin parecer sospechoso. Si les decía la verdad sobre que estaba investigándola sobre lo raro que se estaban tornando las cosas a su alrededor, la lógica que le daría Gaster sería que la matara antes de que pudiera volverse un problema si no era un asunto que lo involucrara a él.

No, no le involucraba en absoluto… y sin embargo ya estaba metiendo las manos por ella. Se había arriesgado él y a su familia por haberla salvado de aquel conflicto que no era nada tema suyo. Y ahora tenía el riesgo de que el magnate soltara la sopa en un descuido… y que Don Dreemurr fuera tras sus huesos por "traición" a los monstruos en caso de descubrirlo.

Se levantó de mala gana dirigiéndose hacia su recámara para terminar de vestirse, llevándose el ramo consigo para ponerlo en su ventana. Aunque le pareciera ridículo tener tal cosa, apreciaba mucho el gesto de que Frisk se lo hubiera mandado. Al querer ponerlo en un contenedor considerable de su habitación y ver que no cabía, le quitó el listón para no tener que maltratar los tallos. Pero una vez que lo quitó por completo, una pequeña hoja muy bien doblada cayó casi al instante. La detuvo con cierta urgencia antes de que callera al suelo.

La caligrafía de la hoja doblada era bastante legible y nada complicada para leer, cosa que le dio gracia al esqueleto. No tenía mucho escrito, pero no pudo evitar emocionarlo levemente de que se dignara en mandarle de esa forma tales palabras.

"Hierbe los pétalos y tómate la infusión en cuanto esté listo .Te ayudará a alivianar toda tensión. Espero que esto te ayude". Es todo lo que decía.

Por más que leía una y otra vez aquella extraña indicación, no podía creérselo. ¿En verdad ella se estaba mostrando preocupada por él? ¿Enviarle carne todos los días… realmente le estaba brindando "frutos"? Con ello se rio a carcajadas de su propio chiste mental.

La florista había tenido el cuidado suficiente de no firmar la nota ni de poner siquiera iniciales, pero no le cabía ninguna duda de que se trataba de algo de ella. La guardó cuidadosamente en uno de sus cajones y terminó de colocar aquellas flores en el desgastado contenedor. Ya luego haría caso a la indicación, primero tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Y una de ellas era agradecerle en persona.

.

.

-Esta es una idea estúpida. –Rezongó la flor con leve irritación.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien me sugirió hacer algo así –Comentó Frisk mientras mostraba leve dificultad de cargar un saco lleno de cosas, así como la maceta al mismo tiempo –Además no es tan malo, muchos podemos vernos beneficiados con esto.

-Se nota que no has aprendido nada… En este lugar todo está muerto, o no se ha dado cuenta de que lo están por dentro. Nada florecerá aquí y nadie hará nada.

Frisk se encontraba recorriendo las calles con paso lento mientras se dirigía hacia el parque principal. Tras un día relajante en su trabajo, le había llegado la idea de convertir aquel lugar descuidado en un huerto donde no sólo ella tomara los frutos que surgieran con ello, sino que todos en Snowdin podrían hacerlo.

Nadie tendría que pasar por lo que ella pasó de no conseguir alimento por discriminación. Además, podía darle algo de color y calidez a aquel barrio tan gris y deprimente. Sabía que no la tenía fácil, pero estaba completamente determinada en salvar aquel lugar. Después de todo, le había hecho una promesa al pino de ahí.

Una vez llegando a su destino, dejó en una de las bancas el saco que ella había hecho improvisadamente con una sábana vieja y la maceta de Flowey. Contempló con detenimiento su entorno antes de tomar la decisión de con qué comenzar, pero tras una breve revisada que dio, no tuvo que pensarle tanto para entender por dónde debía empezar si quería lograr su cometido.

-Hay mucha basura por todas partes –Suspiró con cierto pesar. No contaba con tantas bolsas para recoger todo –Todo está oxidado y…

-Ni se te ocurra tocar todo eso con las manos –Le advirtió la flor en lo que sacaba del saco unos guantes de jardinería para pasárselos –No quiero que te mueras por una estupidez así.

-Gracias –Sonrió en lo que se los ponía –Podrías ayudarme y así regresaríamos más temprano.

-Tú y tu maldita necedad de hacerme trabajar –Gruñó molesto.

No quiso insistirle más y puso manos a la obra con todo, peo tras comenzar a levantar las piezas fáciles y ponerlas en bolsas de basura, notó cómo a sus espaldas se encontraban algunas lianas surgiendo de la maceta a levantar varias cosas para ponerlas en un solo punto. Simplemente sonrió en silencio con satisfacción y siguió con lo suyo.

De vez en cuando le escandalizaba mentalmente por lo que encontraba entre las cosas que levantaba. Comprendió porqué Flowey le preocupaba lo que pudiera tocar por accidente por las miles de cosas que habitaban en aquel suelo descuidado. Los cristales y piezas oxidadas era lo de menos, sino por algunas jeringas y…

-No necesito averiguar qué viene siendo eso –Se levantó con cierta prisa y se apartó en cuanto antes –Ni tampoco porqué hay algo así aquí.

-A algunos les agarra la calentura en cualquier lugar –Dijo Flowey con indiferencia en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente y vio la pieza de látex utilizada –Y el hotel puede ser algo caro para ciertos miserables de por aquí.

-¿Usarán este parque para… eso? –Preguntó alarmada. –Pero si hay juegos viejos aquí… Es una zona para niños.

-¿Sigues queriendo arreglar este efímero lugar? –Esbozó una mueca burlona ante su disgusto.

Frisk se quedó en silencio tratando de digerir tal información. No sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero hasta para ella era desagradable que utilizaran un espacio público con ese fin. Los juegos, aunque estuvieran descuidados e imposibles de utilizar, seguía siendo un indicativo de que aquel lugar estaba pensado para que los niños jugaran y convivieran. ¿Y los adultos sólo hacían lo que les daba gana… y de ese modo? No veía como algo malo las relaciones sexuales, pero si consideraba que era algo de total intimidad y de lo que los infantes no requerían estar en contacto de esa forma. Ya había recogido algunos moños desgastados entre la basura, le aterraba la idea de que… Sacudió su mente de inmediato al no querer tener ese pensamiento atroz rondándole.

Esperaba estar equivocada. En verdad que lo esperaba.

-Con más razón hay que salvar este lugar, Flowey. Seguramente todos por aquí piensan que ya nada se puede hacer… Nosotros les demostraremos lo contrario.

Continuó recogiendo la basura sin más qué decir. Aunque le alarmara qué tan ruines podrían ser algunos en la ciudad, no por ello pensaba en darse por vencida. El pino sin hojas le indicaba que aún había vida en el lugar. Aun había esperanza.

En cuanto fue más que notorio el atardecer sobre el lugar, Frisk optó por continuar al día siguiente tras no contar con la luz suficiente. Habían levantado suficiente basura para que el lugar quedara escombrado, así que aquello le daba una satisfacción suficiente por lo pronto. Recogió sus herramientas y las puso en su saco improvisado para acto seguido cargar la maceta de su amigo.

El agotamiento estaba sobre todo su cuerpo, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Caminó con algo de prisa para que no le agarrara la noche y llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Ansiaba poder bañarse en cuanto antes.

Pero en cuanto ingresó a su propio local, no contaba con toparse con la silueta de cierto esqueleto recargado en su recibidor, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar en la oscuridad de un negocio que no le pertenecía. No se cuestionaba cómo es que había entrado, ya que era testigo de aquella particular habilidad que tenía de aparecerse donde quisiera.

Flowey tenía una expresión siniestra con tan sólo verlo, pero Frisk optó en tomar con calma la situación. Prendió la luz para contemplar a Sans y su particular sonrisa indiferente. Sin lugar a dudas no había cambiado en nada tras un mes de ausencia.

-Supongo que el letrero de cerrado no te bastó –Dijo sin más la florista en lo que se acercaba para poner sus herramientas en su lugar.

-Sigo cumpliendo parte del trato de no estar fuera del local –Atajó con algo de gracia su comentario.

-Agradecería entonces que respetaras cuando no estoy, al menos –Suspiró un tanto resignada. –Este negocio no pertenece a tu red delictiva.

-Fui informado de eso –Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia –Pero ese nunca fue el caso de venir aquí todos los días, te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

Frisk suspiró con resignación. Por más que trataba de comprender sus acciones con ella, simplemente le generaba malestares innecesarios. Puso la maceta sobre el recibidor y terminó sin problema alguno de colocar sus herramientas. Sans no decía absolutamente nada, incluso le parecía que le sonreía mientras la observaba trabajar. ¿Es que no sabía hacer otra mueca? ¿Cómo podía sonreír con lo que sea?

-Te vez terrible –Comentó Sans finalmente tras notar que la humana le había descubierto observándola.

-Qué halagador de tu parte… -Dijo secamente la humana alzando una ceja –Si viniste sólo a insultarme y…

-Vine solo a decirte gracias –La interrumpió antes de que pudiera reclamarle por haber entrado sin estar ella –Ya sabes… por las flores.

-Oh…

Realmente se quedó estática sin saber realmente qué decirle. Una parte lógica de su mente le dictaba que era suficiente con un "de nada", pero por otra parte no quería sentirse tan seca con el gesto de su parte de mandarle alimentos. Fuera cual fuera la intención con ello, realmente le había salvado. Tras considerar que no lo volvería a ver y por las prisas del otro esqueleto, se había sentido en la urgencia de mandarle algo para no verse desagradecida. Nunca consideró siquiera recibir un gracias por un detalle menor de su parte.

-Sé que no fue mucho a comparación de lo que me mandabas, pero…

-Sin lugar a dudas es un regalo hecho por ti –Le sonrió animadamente mientras volvía a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. –Así que fue más de lo que hubiera imaginado de tu parte.

Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber qué más decir. Flowey por su parte, observaba a los dos en silencio con un gesto de irritación total. No le gustaba lo que estaba pareciendo tal escena.

-Bien, ya agradeciste. Ahora vete –Gruñó la flor desde su lugar, llamando la atención de ambos –No tienes que hacer ya nada aquí. No vuelvas.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Comentó el esqueleto para su sorpresa.

Frisk se quedó estática tras oír eso. Después de tanto tiempo acosándola, mintiéndole y luego ausentarse sin decir nada ¿Ahora le daba por acceder tan fácil a dejarla en paz? ¿Realmente nomás había venido a decirle gracias… o a despedirse de ella definitivamente?

No estaba entendiendo con claridad el cambio del mafioso, pero intuía que la amenaza del esqueleto alto tenía algo que ver en ello ¿Ahora Sans sería su enemigo? ¿Estaba en peligro? ¿O simplemente no lo volvería a ver a él ni al otro esqueleto?

–Fue un gusto poder conocerte, Frisk. Sin lugar a dudas, eres la chica más interesante que he conocido.

Hizo un leve gesto con su sombrero a modo de despedida cordial y se giró para darle la espalda. Entendiendo que estaba por retirarse, Frisk se quedó quieta observándolo un tanto anonadada con tantas incógnitas rondando en su mente.

-E… ¡Espera! –Exclamó con urgencia.

Sans se giró un tanto extrañado con el tono de su voz. Se había acostumbrado a su habitual indiferente y casi acusatorio con el que se dirigía a él, que el percibir otro decibel de su parte le fue un tanto intrigante. Le causó algo de gracia notar que con decir tan sólo aquello llamándolo, se encontraba abochornada con su propio gesto, pero firme muy a su forma.

Esa mujer sí que le mostraba algo nuevo cada vez que la veía.

-Yo… he… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos… a cenar? –Dijo finalmente tras hacer caso omiso al sonrojo que sentía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía de no mostrarse correctamente –Me regalaste demasiada carne y… no podré comerme yo sola todo eso.

-¡¿Qué?! Frisk, no… -Comenzó a reprocharle Flowey con un semblante furioso.

-Claro, me encantaría –Sans se giró por completo para contemplarla –Siempre es un gusto saborear tu comida.

Conteniéndose lo más que podía, Frisk tomó la maceta de Flowey para llevárselo consigo y para que le siguiera Sans hacia las escaleras que conectaban a su hogar. Una vez ingresando a su departamento, el fugaz reflejo que le dio cruzarse con su espejo de la sala le indicó que tal y como Sans le había dicho, se veía terrible. Tenía su cabello completamente despeinado y llena de tierra por todas partes.

-Yo ahora vuelvo –Comentó en lo que dejaba a su amigo en la mesa –No tardo.

Se metió a su recámara y cerró la puerta para cambiarse lo más rápido posible, pero quitarse toda la tierra fue más aparatoso de lo que tenía previsto, parecía que se había revolcado en el mismo suelo. Optó finalmente con llevarse consigo sus prendas y se metió a bañar rápidamente con tal de quitarse toda la suciedad de su parte, no era higiénico que tratara de cocinar en ese estado.

Sabía que no era correcto estarse bañando haciendo esperar a su invitado, por lo que trató de apurarse lo más pronto posible. No le daba confianza dejarlos solos, mucho menos cuando Flowey dejaba más que claro que lo detestaba a muerte.

Saliendo en poco tiempo, se desenredó su corto cabello con rapidez y se dirigió hacia su cocina para poner manos a la obra. Contempló fugazmente de que el esqueleto se encontraba sentado con calma en el comedor mientras que Flowey estaba con un visible gesto de apatía, más se encontraba tranquilo a su modo. Aquel silencio y calma no le daba confianza viniendo de ellos.

-Lo siento por la demora –Se disculpó tras notar la hora –No tardaré en hacer la cena.

-Descuida –La observó con una mirada pícara –Vale la pena la espera.

Sin más se puso a preparar la comida teniendo todo a la mano. En efecto no había tardado tras tener la mayor parte aventajada, después de todo, ya había contemplado que llegaría cansada a su casa tras el esfuerzo de limpiar todo un parque. Colocó todo con cuidado en la mesa y le sirvió primero.

Sans en verdad parecía disfrutar su comida tras servirse más de una vez, pero aun así se mantenía en un silencio sumamente incómodo para la humana. Realmente quería preguntarle qué había estado haciendo en su ausencia, pero sabía que además de grosero, sería muy malo de su parte interrogarle por sus tendencias delictivas. Ya se lo había advertido tanto Flowey como el propio Sans indirectamente.

Por más que pensaba en qué pudiera decirle para abrir un tema de conversación, nada le llegaba a la mente.

-Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres la mejor cocinera del mundo –Dijo Sans tras terminarse su tercer plato. –Para ser alguien que no comía carne, sabes prepararla muy bien.

-Es gracias a ti, supongo –Sonrió tímidamente con el cumplido –Me diste la oportunidad de probar otras opciones, aunque extraño comer vegetales.

-Creí que con todas tus plantas podrías equilibrarte –Rió levemente con su comentario –Pensé en que si querías una ensalada, simplemente morderías una de tus flores.

-No todas las plantas son comestibles, muchas de ellas llegan a ser tóxicas en su consumo –Comentó haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de molestia por parte de Flowey –Algunas pueden ser utilizadas para remedios caseros y otras es mejor no usarlas bajo ningún modo.

-Así que además de gustarte las flores, sabes de botánica. Eso es interesante –Comentó con sinceridad –Ahora entiendo por qué me dijiste que hirviera los pétalos del regalo que me mandaste.

-No sabía cómo te encontrarías en este tiempo, así que opté por enviarte flores gorse –Terminó su plato y lo puso a un lado –Calman hasta el alma más atormentada por cosas que sienten que no se puede hacer nada más.

Frisk había hablado un tanto apasionada tras gustarle el tema puesto en la mesa. Ya había notado por su cuenta que le daba facilidad conversar mientras tuviera que compartir su conocimiento en la materia, pero tras notar que el semblante del esqueleto se tornaba un tanto extrañado, comprendió de alguna forma que había sido imprudente su propio comentario.

-¿Por qué consideraste que esa flor sería buena para mí?

-La otra vez me dijiste que te dedicabas a la mafia porque no tenías opción –Se mantuvo firme pese a preocuparse internamente de lo descortés que pudiera ser de su parte –Y si ese es el caso, supuse que ser un asesino debe ser una carga lamentable para ti.

"O al menos eso espero", se dijo Frisk en sus adentros. Quería encontrar algún motivo por el cual no dudar de él pese a que toda lógica le indicaba lo contrario. Aun cuando fuera testigo de su destreza asesina, el que la salvara sin pedirle nada a cambio y luego ayudarle a mantenerse alimentada en su ausencia le indicaban que no se trataba de alguien terrible como se lo pintaba Flowey, sino alguien que tenía una vida lamentable nomas.

-He… ¿Cuántas veces me sorprenderás, chica? –Por primera vez, Frisk notó que su sonrisa había disminuido. –Para ser alguien que parece tener los ojos cerrados, sabes ver más allá de lo que tienes al frente.

-¿Acaso no te gustó la flor? –Preguntó extrañada.

-Siendo sincero, no la he probado aun.

-Entiendo…

-Pero con tu descripción, me es grato saber que realmente pensaste en mí –Nuevamente volvió su típica sonrisa – ¿Ahora si me extrañaste?

-No. –Dijo casi en el acto. –Pero si estuve preocupada.

La sinceridad directa que caracterizaba a la humana era algo fascinante para el esqueleto, por muy cruda que fuera en ocasiones. Y ahora que escuchaba de su parte que realmente se había preocupado por él y no se trataba de una percepción suya fantasiosa, le llenaban de un calor indescriptiblemente agradable.

Aquella chica de ojos alargados… realmente se había preocupado por él en su ausencia. ¿Quién necesitaba consumir pétalos medicinales, cuando se tenía a tan interesante mujer consigo? No pudo evitar reírse con ello, cosa que le extrañó aún más a la humana del otro lado de la mesa.

-Supongo que fue algo tonto de mi parte –Arqueó la ceja un tanto molesta con ello.

-No, no, es que me es interesante –Admitió tras controlar su risa –De todo lo que hubiera esperado de ti, no creí que te preocuparías.

-Lo último que me dijiste fue irías a hacer algo de tu "trabajo" –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra –Se puede pensar cualquier cosa tras ello.

-El que yo te preocupe significa que en verdad te agrado ¿sabes? –Sonrió triunfante con su revelación personal.

-No me desagradas –Finalmente admitió. Después de todo, era algo que había pensado por su cuenta tras su ausencia. –Pero no puedo confiar en ti sabiendo que matas por intereses personales.

Y de nuevo estaba esa rudeza en sus palabras. Sans suspiró un tanto resignado con tal información, después de todo, estaba en lo cierto. Era justamente las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano en la mañana. No podía haber verdaderos amigos en la profesión que estaba.

-Jamás te mataría, si eso es lo que te ha preocupado.

-Hay otras maneras de ser cruel con los vivos ¿cierto?

-¿Estás segura que sólo eres una florista? Tu razonamiento da para más que eso.

-Me ofende que me consideres apta para tu área.

Se levantó para recoger los trastes sucios e ir a preparar té, pero el esqueleto había sido más rápido y había utilizado su magia para ayudarle. Sin decir nada al respecto, Frisk fue por las tazas y sirvió el té sin siquiera preguntarle si quería tras estar despistada con sus pensamientos, pero Sans lo aceptó amablemente y se lo tomó con cuidado.

-Hablo enserio cuando te digo que no te haría daño de ningún tipo –Comentó tras haber consumido casi la mitad de su taza. Admitía que tenía un aroma relajante.

-Pero tú hermano si lo haría ¿cierto?

Frisk lo observaba fijamente en espera de alguna reacción negativa, pero en su lugar, simplemente había cerrado sus cuencas manteniendo su sonrisa. Dejó su taza terminada y se recargó en la mesa cómodamente.

-Se presentó de nuevo ¿no es así? –Por la gracia que le daba, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Si, me dijo su nombre, aunque no lo recuerdo. Sonaba complicado –Admitió en lo que le daba un sorbo de nuevo a su taza. –Pero si recuerdo que dijo que era tu hermano y que se apellidaba Gaster, además de amenazarme con ser una enemiga por declinar su oferta.

-No fue por rechazarlo, sino porque eres humana. –Comentó con calma pese a la seriedad del asunto.

-Si noté su desprecio, así como muchos otros de por aquí –No ocultó su tono de desagrado por ello. La discriminación era tan notoria sin importar lo poco que había recorrido del lugar. No se quería imaginar cómo era el resto de la ciudad con el tema. –Así que por ello supongo que te estabas despidiendo de mí. Tu hermano buscará matarme en cualquier momento, y aunque digas que no me lastimarías nunca, eso no implica que él si lo haría y no evitarías que eso ocurriese.

No era un tema agradable para tocar después de la comida, pero quería que las cosas quedaran con seriedad para evitar cualquier malentendido. No le gustaba cuando le ocultaban las cosas por nomas, por lo mismo había tenido esa discusión con su madre el último día que había estado con ella, y la razón del porqué se encontraba en la ciudad.

Quería las cosas claras, sin máscaras, sin mentiras. Pero en el fondo sabía que eran peticiones infantiles de su parte si el mundo se estaba mostrando más atroz de lo que había pensado. Descubrir siquiera que el parque se usaba para otros medios le carcomía la mente por el disgusto.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Sans tras un rato.

-Más bien disgustada por la situación. El que me quieran muerta por el único motivo de ser humana es absurdo.

Parecía que el esqueleto se estaba cuestionando mentalmente sus palabras antes de siquiera decirle algo, pero tras un rato de silencio incómodo, finalmente habló con su tono relajado habitual.

-Sé que estás en todo tu derecho de negarte a responderme esto, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo –Comentó observándola tan detenidamente, que Frisk lo estaba tomando con la misma seriedad del asunto – ¿Realmente a qué viniste a Ebott?

-Ya te lo dije, busco a alguien.

-Sé que me dijiste eso, pero no noto que tengas la necesidad de salir de tu florería a menos que sea estrictamente necesario para ti. No estás buscando realmente entonces.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque la carne no te la daban a una misma hora. Siempre fueron tiempos diferentes.

La florista no pudo evitar una mirada sorpresiva con ello. Realmente no se había percatado de los tiempos en los que le traían los paquetes, pero mucho menos se había puesto a cuestionar sobre la posibilidad de que le estuviera midiendo con ello. Percibía que siempre llegaba el monstruo de avanzada edad con la mercancía a temprana hora por su jornada de trabajo, pero ahora que analizaba más a fondo, no le había prestado atención a los tiempos.

Una vez más, Sans le estaba mostrando porqué era un delincuente peligroso. Frisk se sintió ingenua tras notar haber caído en ello.

-¿Me estabas… probando?

-No, trato de comprenderte. –Comentó con seriedad por primera vez en toda la noche. Era más que claro que era un tema delicado para él también –Entiendo que buscar a alguien en una gran ciudad desconocida para ti puede ser complicado, por lo mismo me parecía lógico que estuvieras en Snowdin, un lugar pequeño a comparación de otras regiones, si se trataba de alguien de este mismo lugar. Si no sales de tu local, implica no sólo que aquella persona no sabe de tu estadía aquí, sino que esperas topártela en algún momento llegando a tu negocio.

Tanto Frisk como Flowey se mostraban anonadados con lo fácil que había llegado al punto con tan sólo haber programado entregas de carne para ella.

-La gente aquí se conoce entre vecinos, no hay mucho que mostrar. Así que si estuvieras buscando a alguien específicamente de este barrio ya lo habrías localizado al menos. No sabes siquiera por dónde buscar ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Al punto que quiero llegar –Le interrumpió de inmediato, no queriendo desviar el tema que quería –Es que en verdad quiero ayudarte a encontrar a quien sea que estás buscando. Tengo contactos que pueden ser de utilidad de ser necesario.

Parecía que realmente se estaba dirigiendo a ella con sinceridad, pero tal y como le había comentado momentos antes, no era un sujeto al que se le debería confiar algo si justamente le había puesto sobre la mesa la razón por la cual lo hacía peligroso.

-Ya te dije que no te diré nada de eso. Es personal.

-No lo digo por verme entrometido en tu vida, por muy raro que te parezca. Lo digo para que te puedas ocultar con esa persona.

-¿Tan peligroso es tu hermano?

-En lo personal, considero que no, pero puede que sólo sea mi lado amable como hermano mayor –Comentó con algo de gracia –Pero mientras sea una incógnita para mí lo que pudiera pasar, sería prudente que te encontraras lejos de la zona de ser necesario. También si quieres regresar a tu pueblo, puedo ayudarte con eso.

Frisk sobrepesó las palabras del esqueleto, pero no había tenido que pensarlas demasiado para llegar a una conclusión. No había llegado a la ciudad para rendirse al final. Sabía que tendría retos y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, pero sobre todo…

-No puedo volver. Prometí que no lo haría. –Comentó recordando con tristeza las palabras de su madre. –Y gracias por la oferta, pero no pienso abandonar lo que he hecho aquí.

-Ok… -Se levantó para colocarse su sombrero de nuevo –Entonces supongo que ya debo retirarme.

También se levantó Frisk por cortesía y le acompañó a la puerta, aunque sabía que realmente se desaparecería como habitualmente acostumbraba. Flowey sonrió un tanto satisfecho desde su sitio y comenzó a levantar las cosas con sus lianas.

-Supongo que ahora si es un adiós –Divagó Frisk al estar ambos junto a la puerta de salida –Si ya no harás nada, claro.

Sans se quedó meditando en silencio mirando la puerta, como si con ello pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Terminó riéndose levemente tras saber que se veía como un tonto frente a ella.

-Sé que tienes tus razones para desconfiar en mí y lo respeto. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar –Comenzó a decirle sin siquiera mirarla –Pero soy sincero cuando te digo que me preocupas una vez más.

-Estamos a mano entonces, ya que tú me preocupaste primero –Sonrió levemente con su comentario. No entendía a qué se debía que pudiera decirle algo así, pero le sentaba bien poderse expresar de ese modo si de igual forma sería la última oportunidad que tendría –Adiós entonces, Sans Gaster.

-Hey, en verdad no es justo que sepas mi nombre completo y yo no el tuyo –Reprochó con algo de gracia –Necesito saber algo de ti para estar parejos.

-No te diré mi apellido.

-¿Tan horrible es que no quieres que lo sepa?

-Flowey me advirtió que pueden abusar de mí por dar mis datos personales.

-Entonces respóndeme una pregunta –Se aventuró un poco tras sentir seguridad por la lejanía de la planta parlante – Esa persona que andas buscando ¿Es importante para ti?

-Si… mucho.

-¿Vale la pena para ti esperarlo aquí, siendo el caso de que cometes un riesgo de ese modo?

-Eso ya son dos preguntas.

-Esta es por saber de mi hermano –Le guiñó una cuenca. –Anda, respóndela.

Suspiró un tanto resignada y se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

-Él es la razón por la cual me fui de mi pueblo. No sólo es importante para mí, es especial en mi vida. Realmente deseo volver a verlo.

Sans se quedó contemplando la puerta más de la cuenta, lo que ocasionó que la humana se girara para contemplarlo extrañada con ese comportamiento. Su puerta era muy común y desgastada, no había nada en ella que pudiera causarle un verdadero interés ¿o sí?

-He… ya veo.

No entendía a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle le había puesto su sombrero de cierto modo que le tapaba los ojos. Antes de poder protestarle por ello, al levantarse el sombrero contempló que su dueño se había esfumado por completo.

Frisk realmente no entendía que había pasado, pero supuso que al igual que ella, él no era bueno con las despedidas.

Porque eso había sido una despedida ¿cierto?

.

.

.

 **Si, me tardé mucho en actualizar esto, pero si me siguen también en mi otro fanfic "Osado Corazón", sabrán que se me acumularon tantas cosas a las que tuve que darles prioridad. (pero quería ser independiente ¿no?) D:**

 **Por mayoría de votos tanto en Wattpad como aquí en Fanfiction net, no avisaré cuando un capítulo tenga contenido sexual explícito. Leí cada uno de sus comentarios y la mayoría prefiere tomarlo con sorpresa a que se les dé un aviso, así que seguiré con el ritmo que ya tenía planeado desde el principio.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por tenerme paciencia. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:D**


	17. Chapter 17

Fueron días bastante agotadores para el menor de la familia esqueleto. Si bien había tenido mucho por hacer físicamente, su desgaste venía más de la mente que de todo lo exterior.

Desde que había descubierto de que su hermano había estado ocultando a una humana entre sus expedientes en custodia, su panorama sobre las cosas había sido alterado para mal. ¿Qué acaso no comprendía la gravedad del asunto? Estaba violando la confianza de su propia familia y del resto de los monstruos que a su vez confiaban en ellos. Sabía que Sans era un tonto, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a ese grado.

Habitar en la gran ciudad de Ebott, así como pertenecer a la mafia, tenían sus respectivas reglas. La primera y más conocida era que en todo terreno, las cosas eran matar o morir. La segunda, jamás te encariñes con alguien, ya que puede traicionarte en cualquier momento. Por lo mismo Papyrus sabía que jamás podría tener amigos por muy en el fondo que quisiera. Había aceptado las consecuencias con tal de seguir el linaje que con orgullo portaba. Era un monstruo hecho y derecho, protegería a su familia a toda costa.

No, no era fácil cuando le llegaba la nostalgia de necesitar a alguien con quien pudiera hablar amenamente, pero por un tiempo pensó que aquel sentimiento podría desvanecerse en cuanto tuviera a su hermano consigo por siempre. Y aunque fuera así, no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era suficiente. Había veces que no quería ni hablar con su hermano ni con el jefe… por lo que se conformaba con las cortas y casi nulas conversaciones que tenía con sus clientes en su restaurante.

Incluso Sans, quien había sido el mayor seguidor de la segunda regla, había terminado acudiendo a tener un amigo que pudiera escucharle y contestarle. Grillby, el dueño del bar de mala muerte de la región, parecía ser excelente con ello al grado de visitarlo muy a menudo tras acabar con su jornada, cosa que lo llevó a la bebida por la facilidad económica que le brindaba. Y aunque le dijera que no eran amigos como tal, sino más bien socios, sabía que apreciaba poder conversar con él.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a frustrarse con él. Había dejado de tomarse las cosas con la seriedad que les exigían. Actuaba como si no le importaran las consecuencias… como si no le importara morir en el proceso. Deslindándose de deberes en cada oportunidad, embriagándose cada vez más… y con ello llegaron los secretos sobre su propia persona. Manteniendo una máscara indiferente ante cualquier hecho, como si la vida fuera sólo una broma para él.

Por supuesto que se preocupaba por su hermano, incluso más que por sí mismo, pero sin importar sus cuidados sobre él, Sans no parecía cambiar en absoluto. Y aun con todos sus cuidados, aun siendo cómplice de sus fechorías sin petición siquiera, el desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya. Siempre pagando las consecuencias de su pereza, siempre recibiendo el castigo en su lugar.

Y sus esperanzas de que cambiara en algún momento, se habían desvanecido tras descubrir que había roto la tercera regla: jamás te afilies a humanos. Ambos no tenían siquiera problema con esa regla impuesta, ya que lo que tenían en común los tres era el profundo rencor que le tenían a los humanos por haber matado a la única mujer que realmente existiría en sus vidas: su madre.

Su padre había llegado a tiempo para salvarlos, pero muy tarde para ella.

No habían tenido piedad… no les había importado que sus hijos estuvieran contemplado todo sin poder hacer más… y si tan sólo ella se hubiera defendido como debería, no habrían acabado las cosas de tal forma.

O los matabas o morías. No había una opción intermedia.

Desde entonces supieron que se tendrían los tres únicamente. Desde entonces Papyrus comprendió que el mundo no era como lo había pensado. Su padre y hermano se adaptaron muy rápido a ese estilo de vida, pero él…

-Papyrus, vista al frente –Le llamó la atención el jefe desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-SI, SI. LO… LO SIENTO –Dijo sin más.

Quiso apartar su mente de todos esos pensamientos y enfocarse en seguir conduciendo, pero por más que trataba de concentrarse, los penetrantes ronquidos de su copiloto le sacaban de sus casillas.

¿Cómo incluso podía tomarse esa libertad? Y peor aún ¿Por qué el regañado era siempre él? Él era el que siempre se esforzaba, el que cumplía con todas las cosas a pie de la letra sin cuestionamientos. Pero en vez de reconocérselo, era Sans el que siempre se salía con la suya, el de mayor prestigio, el favorito.

Al llegar a su destino, Papyrus lo despertó lanzándole lo primero que tenía a la mano y acto seguido fue a abrirle la puerta al líder de su familia. Tanto Sans como él cumplían el protocolo de ponerse a sus costados para protegerlo de cualquier cosa en el corto recorrido, manteniéndose alerta de todo el entorno.

-Papyrus, quédate afuera a vigilar. Sans, conmigo –Indicó el mayor tras llegar a la habitual entrada clandestina.

Ambos esqueletos hicieron caso en silencio, nunca era lugar para reprochar ni mucho menos en terrenos de un socio potencial. Era curioso, su padre les había dictado la regla de no hacer tratos con humanos, sin embargo él lo hacía y con los de peor calaña de la ciudad. "No me cuestiones cuanto te mando algo", le decía cada vez que le preguntaba por qué. Entendía que a veces era más que necesario para lograr mantenerse en el juego y que no eran para nada tratos amistosos entre ambos bandos, sino que siempre podía sentirse la tensión, casi tanto como para poder cortarse directamente. Pero aun así le parecía inapropiado.

El mayor negocio que tenía su familia era el tráfico de órganos, y por ende, los mayores clientes potenciales eran los mismos humanos.

Seguía sin comprender cómo era que habían llegado a ese punto. Era tan sólo un niño cuando su padre había comenzado a negociar con los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Sans le respondía que era como "aprovechar lo que la tierra les brindaba, nada podía desperdiciarse", como si de sobras de alimento se tratase. Pero había veces que ni siquiera vendían los cuerpos, sino que el líder se los quedaba a su propio beneficio. Fue así como comenzó su sádica colección de cerebros escabrosa del sótano que evitaba ver a toda costa.

Papyrus se recargó a lado de la puerta manteniendo su vista al frente de brazos cruzados. Él siempre se quedaba afuera a vigilar mientras que el de negocios serios era Sans, nunca le tomaban enserio, ni siquiera sus esfuerzos eran tomados en cuenta. Sus actividades siempre se veían limitadas a ser el chofer, vigilante y dueño del restaurante que era simplemente una coartada de emergencia para desviar atenciones.

Realmente quería revelarle a su padre que su favorito no era lo que creía, sino que le había mantenido secretos en contra de los principios que les habían puesto. Pero aunque ganas no le quedaban, sabía que no era ni propio de él ni que tampoco le satisfaría. Quería a su hermano y quería que fuera feliz. Feliz en verdad, no aquella máscara que mostraba a todos.

¿Por qué se había empeñado en ocultar y cuidar a una humana en su sistema de negocios? Por más que se cuestionaba infinitas posibilidades, la única que le llegaba a la mente era que se había interesado en ella, y aquello le preocupaba en gran medida, porque no sólo estaba rompiendo la tercera regla sino que la cuarta también en conjunto.

Nunca se enamoren.

La mafia era un ambiente difícil, y para mayor seguridad de todos, lo mejor era no relacionarse amorosamente con nadie. Papyrus lo había comprendido a la primera ¿Por qué su hermano no?

Por mucho que Sans quisiera mostrarse indiferente con el tema de la humana, lograba percibirle una leve irritación desde ese día. Tal vez no le había gustado que lo descubriera. Tal vez sentía que lo había subestimado una vez más… o tal vez, lo que le irritaba era no poder seguir en su mismo juego de verla constantemente.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que sus cambios eran a razón de ella.

Cumplir con su trabajo matutino, esmerarse en arreglarse… aquello habían sido los primeros indicios de que algo estaba pasando. Que guardara un guante femenino consigo había sido su mayor pista para seguir, pero toparse con quien era la mujer que le estaba generando tales cambios fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Una humana, dueña de su propia florería… que le había acosado de discriminador ¿Él? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo le decía eso precisamente una humana, los seres más discriminadores de la faz de la Tierra? Él no era quien andaba abusando de monstruos, no era él quien los exterminaba con aires de ser la especie superior.

Aunque… esa humana le había preguntado por Sans, se había mostrado preocupada por él… y agradecida además. No parecía siquiera estar enterada de que la habían estado cuidando, lo que le hacía más extraño el asunto ¿Por qué le mantenía secretos también a ella? Y tras saberlo, había pedido firmemente de que no la consideraran en el sistema, rechazándolos mucho antes de negarle el servicio por su cuenta. Había aceptado llevarle el regalo que le había hecho al no poder con tal humildad y gesto de su parte, él había terminado accediendo a la petición de aquella humana.

¿Acaso había algo en ella que fuera distinto? Le había parecido común y corriente en cuanto la vio, no era siquiera de los gustos pervertidos que acostumbraba a expresar vulgarmente su hermano en cualquier oportunidad. No tenía sentido nada. Si hubiera estado ocultando a una monstruo, simplemente le regañaría y le haría reaccionar, pero una humana…

Eran enemigos por naturaleza. Estaban destinados a luchar entre ellos. A matarse entre ellos. A odiarse mutuamente.

¿Qué clase de cosa tan innatural era que le interesara una en particular?

Esperaba estar equivocado en su hipótesis al respecto, que su hermano estuviera siendo sincero por primera vez con eso de que sólo le agradaba. De ser así, la situación podría pasar desapercibida, en el olvido, y seguir su habitual ritmo como debían de ser las cosas.

-Todo listo. –Aparecieron ambos esqueletos tras abrir la puerta –Nos vamos.

Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se había negociado tras la puerta, jamás se lo comentaron a Papyrus. Siempre estaba aparte de esos temas, siempre fuera de lo importante… Suspiró un tanto agobiado por sus propios pensamientos en lo que llegaban a su casa. El mayor de los esqueletos se había metido de nuevo en su oficina sin decirles nada, dejando solos a los dos en la mera sala.

-Bien, me voy a Grillby's –Se giró sin más el bajo en lo que se estiraba con indiferencia –Nos vemos luego, bro.

-ESPERA, SANS –Le detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro –QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.

-Ahora no Paps, estoy cansado –Suspiró levemente irritado su hermano –Luego me dices lo que quieres.

-ES EN VERDAD IMPORTANTE. YO…

En la velocidad más rápida de lo que era un pestañeo, su hermano se había zafado de su agarre con sutileza y desaparecido en el acto. Detestaba que hiciera eso con él, y aún más, detestaba no haber pensado en inmovilizarlo antes de que acudiera a hacer su truco. Sin poder hacer nada más al respecto, se sentó en el sofá un tanto abatido tratando de pensar en qué más hacer con su hermano mayor.

Era su deber reportar tal atrocidad de su parte, pero no quería hacerle algo que le dañara moralmente. También tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener que recurrir a ello. Después de todo, Papyrus era gran partidario de la quinta regla.

La familia es lo primero.

.

.

El atardecer se asomaba entre dos edificios de la lejanía, de tal forma que alumbraban a la joven insistente en recoger varias bolsas de basura de un parque central. Pese a los días en los que Frisk se había esmerado en darle vida a aquel lugar, parecía que la ciudad tenía grandes motivos para evitarlo a toda costa. Aunque llevara consigo sus herramientas para comenzar a preparar la tierra a modo de composta, constantemente tenía que estar recogiendo basura que seguramente los mismos ciudadanos arrojaban sin pena alguna.

Frisk sabía que no lo tendría fácil, pero al menos esperaba que los habitantes de Snowdin le dejaran realizar su labor sin perjudicarle de esa manera. Después de todo, no sólo lo estaba haciendo por un bienestar personal, sino que realmente deseaba marcar un gran cambio en el lugar. El pino merecía crecer majestuosamente, no estar tan así de seco y abandonado.

Después del tercer día de su insistencia con el terreno, la humana optó por tomar otra clase de medidas. Había hecho algunos botes de basura con tal de colocarlos estratégicamente en el lugar y así erradicar el mal hábito de arrojar todo al suelo, pero en vez de ello, los botes habían sido robados al día siguiente para sorpresa de la florista. No dándose por vencida, volvió a hacer unos y los amarró como pudo para indicar que no debían de ser llevados, pero no había ni pasado medio día cuando éstos ya habían sido ultrajados burlando la seguridad casi nula que tenían.

Flowey se burlaba en gran medida de sus esfuerzos, pero a su vez, le decía que dejara su proyecto urbano antes de que pudiera meterse en problemas. No entendía a qué se refería hasta que un día en el que por fin había logrado tratar la tierra con más cuidado y había podido sembrar algunas semillas, un guardia humano se había acercado a ella dándole sombra su mera presencia.

-¿Tiene permiso para esto, señorita?

-¿Permiso? –Frisk alzó la mirada para contemplar al sujeto sin soltar sus herramientas de jardinería –Yo no…

-Esto es propiedad del ayuntamiento, señorita. No puede hacer lo que le plazca en este lugar.

Con calma, se paró para no tener que estarle hablando en una posición incómoda e irrespetuosa. En lo que el guardia la observaba en silencio, Frisk se sacudió la tierra de su ropa con cuidado y esperó a que le dijera más. Desconocía esa clase de cosas y lamentaba verse ignorante al respecto, pero si podía hacer algo sin lugar a dudas lo haría.

Pero por supuesto… tampoco sabía qué decirle. Aunque fuera de un rango bajo, era la primera vez que hablaba con una clase de autoridad. Incluso le impresionaba saber que en verdad existían tras sólo saber de antemano la organización criminal que hacía negociaciones con locatarios por su protección. De algún modo le alegraba saber el dato de que si había al menos un guardia circulando la zona tras mucho tiempo habitando en la ciudad.

-Si no cuenta con un permiso para esto, tendré que ponerle una multa –Sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y comenzó a anotar algo con fiereza –Dañando una zona pública a plena luz del día…

-No lo estoy dañando, lo estoy salvando –Comentó con calma mientras le veía escribir, pero sus palabras avivaron aún más el extraño comportamiento exaltado del guardia.

-Y todavía contestando –Exclamó con exageración.

En lo que anotaba cosas con más prisa y enfado, a Frisk le pareció que para que tomara tan extraño comportamiento se debía posiblemente a que era un tipo apasionado a su trabajo. Le pareció agradable ello. Después de todo ella también era apasionada a su trabajo y se esmeraba siempre en hacerlo mejor día con día.

-Por ambas cosas tendrá que pagar alto, señorita –De vez en cuando la veía de reojo como si esperara algo más de su parte, pero de alguna forma quedaba un tanto desconcertado tras no notar diferencia –Y le agregaré la posición provocativa que estaba teniendo en vía pública.

-¿Posición provocativa? –Aquello le extrañó por completo –Pero si sólo estaba hincada labrando la tierra.

-¿Mas contestaciones? Le agregaré más cargos por eso.

-Pero…

-Siga así y tendré que llevármela, señorita.

Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse irracionales para la joven florista. Todo lo que le decía parecía querer sacárselo de lo primero que le llegaba a la mente de lo que le mostraba. Ya no le estaba pareciendo buen trabajador, sino simplemente un ser exasperante, por lo que optó por no decirle nada más para no darle más motivos y esperó a que sólo le diera la multa para acabar con todo. El sol se estaba ocultando y no le agradaba caminar de noche.

El guardia hacía más y más anotaciones de forma abrupta mientras la miraba de vez en cuando en espera de que dijera algo más, pero tras notar el semblante indiferente que la caracterizaba, terminó por escribir la multa y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Tendrá que pagar 6 mil G por todo esto.

Frisk siguió sin decir nada y simplemente tendió la mano para que le entregara el papel. Le parecía excesivamente caro, pero no le cuestionó la sentencia. Tan sólo quería acabar con ello y ya.

-¿No va a decir nada al respecto?

-¿Debería?

Seguía manteniendo su mano tendida en espera, pero una liana la forzó a que la bajara. Tras voltear hacia la liana, observó cómo su amigo observaba con su cara terrorífica distorsionada hacia el guardia, el cual se había asustado por completo de ver algo así.

-Si lo que quieres es que te den "mordida", ve a buscar un perro. Aquí te garantizo que te encajaré miles de espinas en cuanto no te largues.

-Flowey, es una autoridad –Le reprochó tratando de calmarlo, pero éste ya tenía varias de sus lianas repletas de espinas rojas rodeando al sujeto aparentemente asustado.

El sujeto soltó su libreta y salió huyendo del lugar en cuanto sintió como las espinas le estaban rozando. Frisk se giró hacia su amigo para reclamarle por su comportamiento, pero éste ya se estaba apaciguando por su cuenta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Un tanto disgustada con ello, levantó la libreta en espera de poder devolvérsela y disculparse por tal acto de su amigo, pero tras ver la hoja en la que había estado apuntando con destreza antes cambió de parecer de inmediato.

-No estaba apuntando nada. Estos son sólo garabatos –Hojeaba la libreta de multas en espera de encontrar algo bueno, pero sólo se topaba con lo mismo o con documentos en blanco –Realmente quería estafarme.

-En esta ciudad no puedes confiar en nadie, Frisk –Flowey se acomodaba poco a poco en su maceta –Sólo en mí, ya te debería de haber quedado en claro eso.

-Creí que al menos siendo una autoridad… Bueno… ¿Realmente no hay nadie que quiera hacer el bien aquí? –Hizo la pregunta un tanto al aire, como si el pino a lado suyo tuviera la respuesta a su incógnita frustrante.

-Cuando las cosas son solo matar o morir, aprendes a sobrevivir a tu manera.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas teniendo un semblante abatido con eso. No le había agradado saber que la autoridad era corrupta. Le parecía que al menos los mafiosos que conocía tenían mejor trato con la gente y que eran sinceros con lo que hacían, no recurrían a juegos de ese tipo.

Suspiró resignada con ese pensamiento. No podía creer que estuviera cuestionándose sobre si Sans era mejor que la misma policía. Sacudió su mente y tomó la maceta consigo para retirarse de una buena vez.

-¿Me dirás algún día cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Si mañana está bien la tierra, puede que por fin podamos sembrar algo –Divagó la flor evadiendo la pregunta.

-Flowey…

-¿Qué vas a plantar primero?

Frisk siguió caminando en espera de que le dijera algo su amigo, pero una vez más le estaba cambiando el tema cada vez que le hacía la misma pregunta. No era tonta, sabía que Flowey se guardaba las cosas por alguna razón, pero por más que pensaba en variadas opciones sobre cómo era que la flor supiera tanto de la ciudad, le eran cada vez más inverosímiles conforme se formulaban en su mente.

Después de todo ¿Cómo podría haber estado una flor en la ciudad y luego surgir en el pueblo a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

.

.

El bar estaba más calmado que de costumbre, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al ser de llama. Sabía de antemano que había días malos en los que se tenía que limitar a limpiar varias cosas con tal de no sentir que perdía el tiempo. No, lo que realmente le preocupaba era su amigo que se encontraba en una esquina tomando su tercera botella de whisky sin siquiera servirla en un vaso.

Recordaba con cierto pesar cómo era que lo había conocido a fondo. Por supuesto, había llegado con el simple hecho de ofrecerle seguridad por parte de su apellido a cambio de que pagaran una cuota mensual considerable, cosa que agradecía de cierto modo para evitar los conflictos con los pases humanos. Pero aunque fuera útil tal cuidado que requería sólo de su presencia para espantar a gente no deseada, había notado con el tiempo de que aprovechaba más en beber su mercancía en vez de cobrarle monetariamente.

Con el tiempo (y por su estado de ebriedad) había terminado conociendo al esqueleto y sus razones por querer con urgencia ahogar tales penas. Por lo que entendía de antemano que había cosas en las que por más que quisiera, no podría ayudarle y ni podría tratar de comprenderlo.

Pero tras ver que había dejado de tomar tanto… e incluso se le veía más entusiasmado en investigar algo, creyó en su momento de que su amigo iba para bien por mucho que le preocupara que se tratara de una humana. Por lo que no le cabía duda de que había pasado algo respecto al tema para que pudiera decaer de esa forma.

Desesperándose con la situación y queriendo acabar con tal estado deplorable del mafioso, dejó de limpiar las cosas y se encaminó a hacer algo realmente útil.

-¿Seguirás ahogándote en tu propia estupidez hoy? –Le arrojó su trapo con el que había estado puliendo los tarros.

-Piérdete… -Dijo el esqueleto molesto sin siquiera inmutarse de la prenda arrojada.

-No puedo perderme en las cuatro paredes que es mi hogar. En cambio tú, estas lejos de casa y de ti mismo esta noche.

-He… ¿Es tu manera de correrme? –Finalmente se giró hacia el hombre llama –Que pésimo servicio estás dando hoy.

-Sólo trato de saber qué tienes, idiota.

- _Cosa Nostra._ –Dijo simplemente.

Cada vez que oía tal cosa, sabía que ya no podía preguntar más al respecto tras ser asuntos de su familia. Nunca le había cuestionado más allá de lo que consistía tales palabras, pero por primera vez, le disgustaba que tratara de escudarse de tal situación. O al menos eso presentía ante su experiencia conviviendo con él.

Estando despreocupado ante lo vacío del bar, se sentó frente suyo sin ninguna invitación y le quitó la botella para servirse en el vaso intacto.

-Tu familia debió de estar muy activa en estos días entonces –Comentó finalmente tratando de tentar el terreno en lo que daba un leve trago.

-Mhhjh… -Gruñó Sans con cierto malestar y le arrebató la botella nuevamente para darle otro trago. –No estoy tan ebrio aun, Grill. ¿A qué maldita sea quieres llegar?

-A descubrir la causa de que tengas pésimo humor en estos días –Contestó sin preocupación alguna. Se terminó su trago servido de un solo trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe rudo. No se iba a dejar intimidar por el mafioso sólo porque andaba de mal humor –Generalmente comentas un terrible juego de palabras para llevar a cabo tu amargura, y no puedo creer que extrañe eso de ti.

-No te pongas cursi ahora –Se burló el esqueleto.

-Al menos si tengo el valor para decirte que me preocupas, imbécil.

-Primero Papyrus y ahora tu… ¿Qué no tienen una vida propia?

-La humana seguramente si la tiene.

Sabía que había dado un golpe bajo en cuanto notó que sus cuencas se oscurecieron a tal grado de advertirle peligro.

Había pasado bastante rápido el hecho de que el esqueleto arrojara la mesa hacia un lado sin importarle nada salvo acercarse al bartender y tomarlo de la camisa con una mano para con la otra tratar de darle un puñetazo en su cara, pero el movimiento había sido tan lento y forzado para alguien que generalmente aniquilaba sin que su presa se diera cuenta de que su vida había llegado a su fin, que pudo detener el golpe sin problema alguno.

Grillby se encontraba tranquilo sin darle importancia de que su amigo hubiera intentado golpearlo. Sabía que era producto del alcohol que estuviera en tal estado y que tampoco quería realmente lastimarlo. Aunque hubiera recibido el golpe bien merecido, estaría satisfecho de haber hallado la raíz de su problema.

-Apestas tanto a alcohol que te lastimarías tu solo estando cerca de mí –Lo dijo con un leve tono burlón con tal de aligerar las cosas. Después de todo, no debía de provocarlo tanto. –Así que ¿por qué no te calmas y lo hablamos?

-¿Qué tengo que hacerte para que entiendas que no quiero hablar? –Alzó la voz más de la cuenta sin soltarlo.

-Mátame si lo crees necesario –Respondió en el acto mostrando su seriedad en el asunto –Pero yo seguiré insistiendo hasta ayudarte en algo.

Fueron varios minutos en los que se quedaron en tal posición. Las cuencas de Sans permanecieron oscuras por un buen tiempo hasta que poco a poco aparecieron su brillo opaco mirando fijamente al hombre de fuego con un semblante de disgusto y malestar que le hacían entender que andaba dolido internamente por algo. Años siendo dueño de un bar le habían dado la experiencia para saber eso.

Finalmente lo soltó bruscamente y se sentó en su asiento sin importarle las cosas que tenía arrojadas a lado suyo. Recargó los codos en sus piernas y cubrió sus cuencas tras un largo suspiro.

-De todos los idiotas que hay en esta ciudad ¿Por qué elegí como amigo al más terco? –Se lamentó para sí mismo, pero Grillby lo había escuchado claramente y se rió con ello.

-Porque sólo yo otorgo alcohol gratis a alguien que no tiene fondo. Así que sí, soy un idiota por eso.

-He… Haces que pierda el sentido de insultarte si lo haces tú solo –Su característica sonrisa volvió poco a poco conforme trataba de controlar su mareo. El movimiento brusco que había realizado no había sido nada satisfactorio para su estado.

-Lo aprendí del maestro –Le devolvió la burla con gusto.

Sans dejó de sujetarse la cabeza para mirar detenidamente al bartender que lo observaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado ningún percance. Metió sus manos en su saco y se ladeó en su propio asiento estando en una mala posición digna de un regaño por parte del jefe de la familia esqueleto.

-No puedo decirte nada de los asuntos familiares, eso ya lo sabes y deberías dejar de insistir –Comentó más calmado.

-No estás así por tu familia, o de lo contrario no habrías querido golpearme.

-Lo dices como si quisieras que te diera otro golpe.

-Ni siquiera pudiste darme uno.

-Me lo recordarás en cada oportunidad ¿cierto?

-Si, a menos que me digas realmente qué te ha pasado en estos días.

El esqueleto rio levemente desde su posición y Grillby sonrió satisfecho de por fin ver el fruto de su esfuerzo. El mafioso era un idiota a su forma, pero a fin de cuentas era su único amigo y haría lo posible por ayudarlo.

-Papyrus descubrió que he estado custodiado a la humana. No le ha dicho nada al viejo aun… pero seguro que no tarda en hacerlo en cuanto acabe el mes al momento de cobrar.

-¿Y por qué no le pides que no lo haga? –Le cuestionó un tanto extrañado –Tu hermano parece ser razonable, seguro que lo entiende.

-No cuando se trata de las reglas de nuestro p… del viejo –Carraspeó su voz tratando de mantenerse cuerdo ante lo alcoholizado que estaba –Es mucho mejor que yo en esto, ya de por si soy mala influencia para él como para tratar de hacer que no cumpla con su trabajo con esto. No debo intervenir si un día de estos debe de…

No terminó su oración, pero le había dicho lo suficiente para entender que era lo que lo tenía de esa forma. Aunque no conociera del todo al menor de los esqueletos, su fama, así como su metralleta, no estaban en vano. Entendía que si tenía que matar a la humana, lo haría como parte de su labor mafiosa y no tendría oportunidad siquiera de huir.

Y si Sans trataba de intervenir en eso, podría considerarse un traidor y tendría que matarlo también.

Para Grillby era curioso saber que Sans se preocupaba por una vida que no fuera su familia, cuando cada noche decía con un desagradable humor negro las muertes que tenía que cargar con su conciencia. Por su parte, detestaba a los humanos en gran medida por tantos malestares que le habían causado en el pasado, pero si Sans estaba de ese modo por una… debía de ser alguien sumamente especial para hacerle cambiar drásticamente.

-No sé si te siga interesando esto, pero encontré la ubicación de las tumbas de la aparente fallecida familia Saito. –Comentó tras el silencio incómodo que se había generado entre ellos.

-Vaya tacto que tienes para tocar el tema de esa forma –Sacó una de sus manos del saco teniendo consigo un puro –Mira de decirme que vaya a visitar su tumba cuando puede que lo tenga que hacer después…

-Te lo digo para que trates de ver si la puedes dejar con un familiar –Aclaró inmediatamente –Si ella no está muerta, puede que sus padres tampoco. Al menos es una pista... y si se encuentra algo, puedo ayudarte a buscarlos para que esté a salvo.

Sans le observó extrañado. Conocía de antemano que al ser de fuego le desagradaban los humanos por mucho que no lo comentara abiertamente, pero si se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarle a mantenerla a salvo… no iba a desaprovechar tal cosa.

La humana le había dicho que no tenía a nadie con quien acudir… salvo aquella persona que estaba buscando, fuera quien fuera. No pudo evitar disgustarse con eso una vez más, y aunque no lo comentara abiertamente, sabía que su semblante había cambiado nuevamente tras notar que su amigo le observaba.

Ya de por si le disgustaba la estrecha relación que tenía Frisk con la planta parlante al grado de permitirle estar cerca de ella sin esfuerzo alguno, ahora saber que había alguien más en su círculo cercano…

Él… había dicho "él". Se trataba de un hombre. Y aunque era consciente de que la posibilidad del género era más que notoria, la forma en la que se había expresado de ese sujeto… era lo que lo tenía con tal enojo. Frisk estaba sola en una ciudad peligrosa, con una planta igual de mortífera que varios seres que habitaban el lugar. ¿Acaso ese sujeto sabía lo que estaba dejando sin protección alguna? ¿Cómo… podía dejar que tan maravillosa mujer se arriesgara de esa forma? ¿Cómo siquiera le había dejado como para que ella tuviera la necesidad de buscarlo?

¿Qué tenía de especial ese sujeto… para que valiera para ella el riesgo de su propia seguridad?

¿Quién era ese sujeto para que ella se expresara de esa forma tan…?

No supo realmente en qué momento había tomado lo que quedaba de la botella tirada para terminar arrojándolo a una de las paredes con tal fuerza que se hizo añicos ante el impacto. Sin permitirle que le hiciera más preguntas su amigo, se giró para retomar su compostura antes de perder los estribos nuevamente.

-Bien, vamos –Comentó como si no hubiera pasado nada con la botella arrojada.

-¿Ahora? –Se levantó el dueño del bar sorprendido. –No sé si con tu estado sea conveniente…

-Hacen falta tres botellas más para que pierda el sentido de orientación –Respondió girándose nuevamente – ¿Vienes o no?

-Si ni sabes dónde es…

Susurró Grillby un tanto molesto por su comportamiento, pero aceptando finalmente poniendo su mano en su hombro. Tras dictarle la dirección, el esqueleto hizo presencia de su magia para transportarlos inmediatamente en el terreno lúgubre de forma un tanto desastrosa. Ambos habían terminado encima de una lápida al grado de que terminaron cayéndose con extremo ruido.

-Con que no has perdido tu sentido de la orientación ¿eh? –Le reprochó el ser llameante en lo que se levantaba.

-Dije que llegaríamos al lugar, no dije cómo –Se excusó sin pena alguna costándole trabajo levantarse. El mareo estaba presente con él, pero siguió sin darle importancia.

Se encontraban en un panteón bastante grande a comparación de los de otras regiones. La capital siempre tenía lo mejor de lo mejor, y eso incluía hasta sus muertos. Conforme recorrían el lugar siendo guiados por la luz que emitía el ser de fuego, Sans se percataba de que algunas lápidas tenían incrustaciones de oro y mármol. No cabía duda de que New Home se daba lujos absurdos para su vista. Sólo los humanos hacían esa clase de ridiculeces con sus muertos. Ellos en cambio, perecían y ahorraban bastante a sus familiares en pensar en lugares así.

Sabía que en ese lugar únicamente entraban humanos, por lo que debían de darse prisa antes de que pudieran descubrirlos merodeando en el lugar a tales horas.

-Aquí… -Señaló tras un buen rato recorriendo el lugar.

Para su sorpresa, las lápidas eran bastante sencillas a comparación de muchas otras que habían atravesado. Eran cuatro en conjunto, dos de mayor tamaño y dos pequeñas, las cuales tenían consigo unos floreros sencillos con unas flores blancas alargadas y una botella larga de alcohol en medio de las dos grandes. Sans se acercó para contemplar las flores un poco con la luz que le brindaba su amigo, y para su sorpresa, las flores estaban en perfecto estado.

-Alguien las dejó hace poco –Señalo en un susurro mientras tocaba el suave tacto de los pétalos –Parecen incluso recién cortadas.

Antes de que le cuestionara su amigo, talló un poco las lápidas para ver el nombre grabado de cada una, pero nuevamente presentó una sorpresa al notar que los nombres habían sido borrados con demasiada desesperación marcada en lo tallado de tal forma de malformar la piedra. Tocó con cuidado lo raspado tratando de analizar con qué lo habían hecho, pero su ebriedad le impedía llegar a una conclusión rápida que no fuera que alguien se había empeñado demasiado en borrar los nombres mas no los apellidos.

-Misterios y más misterios… -Dijo finalmente el esqueleto.

-¿Crees que tu humana dejó esas flores? –Se acercó Grillby para contemplarlas igualmente.

-No, no sale de su hogar salvo para cosas infinitamente necesarias para ella… -Respondió sin cuestionárselo siquiera. Frisk no había visitado New Home, eso sí lo podía tener por seguro tras tanto tiempo observándola. –Alguien más sabe de esta familia.

-Pero que dejen flores entonces implica que si están muertos –Concluyó Grillby.

-Bueno… sabemos que una no lo está –Tomó la botella del centro para observarla, pero por su escrito en la etiqueta pudo suponer que se trataba de una bebida oriental. Las letras extrañas se lo confirmaban de antemano –Pero podemos brindar por el resto.

-Sans, ni se te ocurra… -Le cuestionó molesto tras ver lo que pretendía, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. El esqueleto ya había abierto la botella y dado un gran trago. –Robar a los muertos es una falta de respeto.

-No creo que les importe –Carraspeó un poco con el sabor. Era algo nuevo para él, pero no le pareció malo en absoluto. Tomó una de las flores y la guardó en su bolsillo mientras que la otra sostenía firmemente la botella –En fin… vayámonos antes de que se me ocurra desenterrarlos y ver si hay cuerpos en verdad o no.

Suspiró el bartender molesto con su comportamiento, pero se levantó en cuanto notó que su amigo hacía lo mismo. Tomó su hombro ahora con más fuerza y desaparecieron del lugar dejando nuevamente en oscuridad tan frívolo lugar.

A una distancia lejana de las cuatro lápidas, una figura los había estado observando desde su posición perfectamente escondida. Su vestido largo y negro le había permitido mezclarse perfectamente con el lugar al grado de no distinguirse apropiadamente, pero la poca luz que emitía la luna por lo nublado del clima, había reflejado por un fugaz momento la suave sonrisa que se había formado en los labios rojos de aquella mujer en la distancia.

-Parece ser que me encontré con algo divertido –Canturreó con una voz juguetona.

.

.

.

 **Nuevo capítuloooo, chan chan chaaaaaan!**

 **¿Qué creen que pueda avecinarse? ¿Sans encontrará las respuestas que busca? ¿Frisk logrará rescatar el parque?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia y bienvenidos a los nuevos en acompañarme en este fic. Leer sus reviews me llenan de determinación.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Frisk se observaba en el espejo de su cuarto mientras se desenredaba su cabello tras un buen baño. Estando ya en pijama, se encontraba cansada tras un día más tratando de rescatar lo que alguna vez fue un bello parque central, pero por más que trataba de relajarse para dormir, en su mente seguía circulando el tema de corrupción por parte de una figura autoritaria.

El pequeño reloj situado en su reloj marcaba que pasaba de la media noche. Estirándose un poco, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un té. Es lo que le quedaba para lograr ambientarse para una noche de descanso bien merecida.

Flowey se encontraba en la mesa resolviendo uno de los crucigramas del periódico con suma concentración. A Frisk le agradaba verlo de ese modo tan calmado a comparación de lo alerta que siempre se mostraba cada vez que trabajaban o estaban en la calle. Por muy extraño que le pareciera, actuaba como si sólo en la casa tuviera su propio momento de paz.

Le acompañó en silencio mientras tomaba de su taza humeante y observaba desde su ventanal el cielo nocturno completamente nublado. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia tras un largo tiempo contemplando aquel cielo con falta de vida. En el pueblo donde había crecido, una de las cosas que más le fascinaban de él era la hermosa vista que tenía de las estrellas. Muchas de las noches en las que quería dormir en su invernadero, sentía como si pudiera volar hacia ellas levantando sus manos hacia el cielo, como si fuera tan fácil alcanzarlas.

Pero en la ciudad habitaban otra clase de luces, unas tan artificiales, tan forzadas… como mucha gente que habitaba el lugar.

Tras terminarse su taza, le dijo un tenue "buenas noches" a su amigo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación para finalmente dormir. Pero un estruendoso golpe la sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se cae del susto. Se giró completamente preocupada de que Flowey se hubiera caído de la mesa, pero en vez de ello, contempló algo mucho peor y que definitivamente no se hubiera imaginado toparse.

Completamente desalineado y fuera de sus cabales… se encontraba Sans apoyándose en la pared con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-¿Pero qué…? –Comenzó a exclamar molesto la flor mientras arrojaba el periódico fuera de la mesa.

Frisk se le adelantó acercándose a él preocupada. Pese a que le disgustaba que se hubiera aparecido así en su casa sin permiso y tan altas horas de la noche, notaba en él algo que no cuadraba bien. Generalmente lo veía formal y bien vestido, pero ahora parecía no saber siquiera cómo era ponerse en saco.

Tras acercarse a él directamente, notó la botella completamente vacía que tenía sujetando con más fuerza que con lo que podía sostenerse con la pared. Antes de que se retirara tras notar lo que realmente estaba pasando con él, Sans notó su presencia con una sonrisa bastante extraña y una mirada levemente perdida.

-Frrriiiiiiiiisshhhhh –Se abalanzó sobre ella dejándose caer. A Frisk le costó trabajo sostenerlo ante la sorpresa –Que milagrrrooo ¿Cómo… hic… estássssshhh?

-Apestas a alcohol –Comentó forcejeando tratando de hacerlo estar de pie.

-Tú hueles a floressssshh… hic… Hueles bien, siempre… hic… bien…

Sintiéndose incómoda con el abrazo forzado que tenían y el sentir como le olía su cabello, se las ingenió para ignorar todos sus comportamientos y poner su brazo sobre sus hombros y sujetándolo de la cintura para llevarlo lo mejor posible hacia su pequeña sala. La flor observaba todo con un semblante de lo más caótico, pero la humana lo pasó por alto tras tener su mente en algo más que las molestias de su amigo.

Al llegar al sofá y tras no poder sostenerlo más, terminó por arrojarlo con la mayor de las sutilezas posibles haciendo así que al menos se sentara, pero el esqueleto ebrio se la ponía complicado tras tratar de sujetarla lo más posible. Por un breve momento casi hacía que callera con él tras dejarlo caer en el sofá, pero las lianas de su amigo habían aparecido con bastante rapidez para jalarla de la cintura y apartarla del mafioso sonriente.

Flowey se sujetó con demasiada fuerza de la humana y se enredó lo más posible de ella para protegerla de algún modo. Aunque no le fuera grata la situación, agradecía que tuviera esa precaución con ella tras su desconcierto de lo que se le presentaba.

Ni siquiera sabía que los esqueletos pudieran emborracharse si aparentemente no tenían órganos como para ello, pero supuso que era uno de los miles misterios que tenía consigo el esqueleto sobre su persona. Sans balbuceaba algo, pero por su estado no se le entendía nada de lo que decía, por lo que le quedaba claro a Frisk que ni podría preguntarle cómo había sido que había terminado de tal forma, y sobre porqué había llegado a su casa en vez de la suya.

-No sé cómo tratar con alguien borracho. –Comentó finalmente tras tratar de pensar en una solución factible. Era la primera vez siquiera que veía a alguien estar de esa forma.

-Mátalo, así acabarás con su sufrimiento. –Dijo sin más Flowey, un tanto disgustado de su presencia.

-Flowey, hablo enserio.

-Yo también.

Suspiró resignada, si no se le ocurría un modo de bajarle su estado de embriaguez, al menos tendría que hacer para que durmiera en el acto. No podía dejarlo en la calle de esa forma si era un peligro para sí mismo. Tampoco sabía dónde vivía realmente el esqueleto, y aunque lo supiera, sería peligroso para sí misma tratar de llevarlo con quienes aparentemente la querían muerta por el simple hecho de ser humana.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así, Sans? ¿De dónde vienes?

-… un cementerio, un cementerio… –Apenas y era un balbuceo coherente.

Tras ello, Frisk lo miró con pena. Con lo poco que notaba de su situación, se trataba de un malestar que le causaba dolor al mafioso. ¿Se había muerto alguien importante para él y por eso había sucumbido al alcohol? Aunque no lo considerara justificable, optó por pasarlo por alto tras sentirse levemente identificada de lo que era perder a un ser querido. Instintivamente tocó su collar tras ese mal recuerdo.

-Lo lamento… -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Sintiéndose segura de tener consigo a Flowey, le quitó la botella que sostenía todavía pese a estar vacía y la observó con tal de saber qué le había generado tal estado, pero por la tierra que tenía consigo y por la poca luz, le costaba ver la etiqueta con claridad.

Al volver querer prestarle atención, notó que se había quedado tumbado en el sillón por su cuenta y sus ronquidos hicieron aparición tras un cansancio notorio. Sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que pensar en alguna medida para dormirlo, comenzó a quitarle los zapatos con gran timidez. Le parecía que hacer tales cosas con él era extremadamente íntimo, pero si tenía que dejarlo descansar en su sofá, al menos se aseguraría de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Se acercó a la mesa para colocar la botella vacía y suavemente a su amigo en su maceta, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna tras comprender con leve disgusto lo que pretendía.

-Voy por unas cobijas para él –Comentó tras notar su semblante enfadado –Vigílalo por cualquier cosa. Podría hacerse daño.

-Quien le hará daño soy yo por atreverse a venir –Gruñó.

-No está en un estado consciente de lo que hace –Lo defendió pese a que no se sentía cómoda con todo –Lo mejor será… cuidarlo hasta que esté bien mañana.

-No, ya pasamos muchas cosas malas por culpa suya. ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que seguir lidiando con él?

Frisk estaba de acuerdo con eso. Le había dado la impresión en la última vez que lo había visto que se había despedido de ella tras comentarle que su hermano posiblemente querría asesinarla. Si el esqueleto había llegado de esa forma ¿Significaba que ya no corría ese peligro? ¿O sólo tenía la mala suerte de que llegara en ese estado a su casa a tales horas de la noche?

Sin darle más importancia a ello, se retiró rumbo a su cuarto en busca de las cobijas. No tenía muchas cosas en su casa dado que no se había dado en la tarea de amueblar ni nada por el estilo, por lo que optó por darle su propia cobija con tal de protegerlo del inmenso frío nocturno que habituaba Snowdin.

Regresó con prisa a la sala y lo tapó con cuidado para tener que deslindarse de una buena vez de la situación. Se encontraba extremadamente incómoda y abochornada de tener a alguien más durmiendo en su casa que no fuera Flowey o ella, y por si fuera poco, a un delincuente peligroso, acosador personal y en gran estado de ebriedad.

Desconocía si se trataba de un acto valiente o muy estúpido de su parte, pero fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dejar en la deriva a alguien que le salvó de una posible muerte en una vez y de no perecer de hambre en otra. A su forma de verlo, retenerlo en su casa en su estado sería su forma de estar a mano con él.

Viendo que todo estaba en perfecto orden, se retiró nuevamente a su recámara para tumbarse en su cama y descansar al fin. Ya vería cómo lidiar con las cosas por la mañana.

.

.

Una de las peores cosas que podrías hacer si deseas mantenerte a salvo en la noche, era situarte en uno de los callejones de Waterfall. El secreto a voces que circulaba sobre lo que pudieras encontrarte por ahí, era más que suficiente para no tomarlo a la ligera. Y aunque estuviera la clara advertencia, para muchos era más que adrenalina pura el enfrentar el peligro con tal de satisfacer cualquier curiosidad. Una leyenda urbana que los infantes tomaban como un reto que sería bien recompensado en caso de lograrlo.

Y así fue como muchas familias perdieron a sus hijos en tan absurdo reto.

Algunos decían que había una bestia que los devoraba y por eso no dejaban rastro, otros argumentaban que una banda los secuestraba para explotación… y muchos otros temían lo peor sobre que eran sacrificados por un grupo fanático de falsas deidades. Pero fuera lo que fuera, Undyne no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados una vez más.

Le había costado trabajo retomar su vida tras descubrir que todo lo que había construido para ella en años se había ido por la borda. En su trabajo la daban por muerta y ni se habían preocupado en hacer un expediente en su búsqueda, sin un ojo, sin dinero, y tras una deuda acumulada, el banco le había retirado su hogar y pertenencias. Se encontraba sola en una ciudad a la que no le importaba su estado ni declaración de los hechos.

Y aun así, Undyne se empeñaba en hacer lo correcto. Su sueño de ser policía siempre había estado de la mano con sus principios de hacer el bien en el nombre de la justicia. Pero por más que trataba de sacar su vida en adelante con esa ideología, sus bolsillos comenzaban a rogarle por hacer algo más que sólo vivir de una idea.

Era por ello que había aceptado el trabajo sobre rescatar a una niña extraviada en aquel lugar. Tras un día en una de las tabernas de mala muerte del lugar, una pareja desesperada había acudido a ir a tal lugar en busca de quien pudiera ayudarles. Le habían ofrecido una gran cantidad monetaria si llegaba a traerlo de vuelta viva, sana y salva. Siendo algo acorde a sus ideales y aspiraciones, no tuvo problema con tomar tal encargo.

Llegando al famoso callejón, se aseguró de estar lo mayormente cubierta para no revelar con tiempo que se trataba de un monstruo. Había tenido que robar una larga gabardina que se había prometido en pagar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y su ojo perdido lo cubría con su abultado cabello que cada vez le era más difícil de mantener sus cuidados. Entró sin miedo alguno queriendo acabar con todo de una buena vez por todas.

No tenía nada de especial el lugar. Era exactamente igual a todos los callejones descuidados de la ciudad. Se quedó recargada en una de las paredes medio escondida esperando que algo se manifestara para detectar alguna entrada secreta o similar, pero tras varias horas en espera, terminó por exasperarse al grado de querer destruir todo el lugar con tal de encontrar algo. Antes de que ejecutara su idea, unos pasos aproximándose le advirtieron de que continuara oculta entre las sombras.

-¿Es aquí? –comentó una voz masculina.

-Si, supongo que haría falta decir la contraseña –Indicó otra voz mucho más grave.

Undyne escuchaba todo sumamente atenta en espera de tal revelación, pero una terrible sensación le recorrió el brazo le dio la advertencia de la rata que estaba recorriéndole sin preocupación. Se aguantó el asco de tenerla consigo con tal de no perder detalle ni de dar su ubicación en el lugar, sin embargo, un gato salido de la nada había hecho acto de presencia queriendo atacar su propio brazo en caza de la inmensa rata, encajándole sus garras al grado de ocasionarle un gran dolor, y por consiguiente, moviéndose con tal de retirarse a los dos animales que le ocasionaron revelar su estadía en el lugar.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Uno de los humanos que habían llegado se acercó con gran interés arrinconándola sin salida -¿Una mujer?

Undyne miró con desprecio al sujeto en lo que se dejaba de tocarse su brazo lastimado para pasar de largo el dolor. Maldiciéndose a sí misma de rebelar su ubicación y de perder la única oportunidad que había tenido, contempló su entorno en busca de una salida de escape antes de que se atrevieran a querer hacerle algo.

-Es bastante mayor para lo que venimos ¿no? –Comentó el otro posicionándose a lado suyo –No es lo que nos prometieron que nos darían.

-Bueno… pero no está tan mal, mira –La señaló como si no le estuviera escuchando pese a tenerlo en frente –Tiene los pechos más grandes que haya visto.

La anfibia se percató de lo descubierto que estaba su escote tras el jaloneo que había tenido el gato, por lo que se tapó de inmediato por mucho que fuera tarde. No tuvo ni que pensarle demasiado para saber qué se tenían entre manos.

Dándole un gran coraje tras un mal sabor de boca del recuerdo, Undyne invocó una de sus lanzas de manera intimidante para que se apartaran y le dejaran retirarse, pero en cambio, los dos sujetos habían sacado sus armas respectivas para apuntarla de igual modo.

No les temía en absoluto, eran simple escoria ante su vista por atreverse a querer domar un tiburón pretendiendo pescar un atún.

-Será mejor que me dejen ir –Los apuntó con su lanza brillante –O sufrirán las consecuencias.

-Vaya, la gatita tiene garras, grrrrrr –Se bufó uno de ellos.

-Creo que más bien estamos hablando de una rana –Comentó el otro sin bajar su arma pese a la advertencia –Realmente no sé qué sea ¿Qué se supone que eres, monstruo?

-Tu peor pesadilla, si no es que te apartas ahora.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de tanta brusquedad. Sólo queremos divertirnos –Comentó calmado el otro pese a no apartar su arma sobre ella. Parecía que todo le causaba gracia. –Te gustará pasarla con nosotros, te lo garantizo.

-No es como si te diéramos otra opción… -Comentó su compañero menos carismático.

Undyne gruñó asqueada. Estaba harta de esa situación, por lo que no se contendría con ellos a golpearlos en cuanto se atrevieran a tocarla. Se puso en una postura para atacarlos tras notar que se acercarían a ella, pero un ruido alarmó a todos los presentes haciendo que se desconcertaran por completo. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba del mismo gato que le había lastimado, pero con horror contempló que había sido el tropiezo de una niña coneja que había chocado contra unos botes cayéndose junto con ellos. ¿De dónde había salido? Estaban en un callejón sin salida y no parecía haber puertas en las paredes ¿Realmente había un compartimiento secreto? Fuera lo que fuera, había encontrado a la niña que venía siendo su encargo. La foto que había visto de ella lo comprobaba por completo.

-Oh ¿Qué hay pequeña? –Se giró uno de ellos bajando su arma para acercarse a ella.

Sin pensárselo, Undyne estuvo a punto de dar un salto apoyándose con la pared, pero en cuanto notó que el otro sujeto estaba por dispararle a ella, la ira y desesperación sucumbieron ante ella. No tenía que pensar demasiado para notar qué pretendían los sujetos y a qué venían a buscar. Si ella siendo adulto era bastante molesta la sensación de haber estado a punto de ser violada, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que pudiera ser para una menor.

No iba a tener más piedad, no iba a cuestionárselo más. En una velocidad sorprendente y con una adrenalina que no había experimentado antes, invocó sus lanzas surgiendo desde el suelo para ensartar en el acto a los dos humanos sin que pudieran percatarse de lo que había pasado.

La luz tenue que emitía sus lanzas era suficiente para poder contemplar los cadáveres que tenía ahora consigo, y a la aterrorizada niña que contemplaba al ser frente a ella. Por un momento pensó que se pondría a gritar y llorar ante tal imagen traumática, sin embargo, había corrido directamente hacia ella para abrazarla con gran fuerza. Desconcertada, la anfibia se agachó para verla mejor.

-Muchas gracias, me salvaste… -Simplemente dijo la conejita con un tono que reflejaba alivio.

Sin saber qué decir al respecto, Undyne se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y a llevarla cargando fuera del lugar antes de que alguien se percatara de los cadáveres. No había querido pensar al respecto por lo rápido que había actuado sin cuestionamientos morales, sin embargo no dejaba de carcomerle en gran medida la fría realidad con la que cargaría de ahora en adelante.

Había matado. Se había convertido en una asesina ¿Cómo podía seguir en su postura idealista cuando ahora estaba en las mismas filas?

"Fue por defensa" se decía a sí misma en el camino rumbo a casa de los padres. "Está a salvo y tú también, fue lo correcto". Pero aun así le generaba gran malestar la situación ¿Acaso no habían sido las palabras de la vieja tortuga? ¿Sobre que los monstruos sólo eran delincuentes por defensa? ¿En verdad era cierto eso?

Llegando con la pareja, éstos la recibieron con excesivo entusiasmo y le agradecieron más veces de las que pudiera contar y necesitar. No estaba segura de requerir tales palabras de ellos y quería marcharse en cuanto antes sin importarle ya la ganancia monetaria, pero el padre conejo la detuvo con sutileza.

-Por favor, reciba esto –Le entregó la bolsa de tela con un peso considerable –Es lo menos que podemos hacer en gratitud por lo que hizo.

Gratitud por haber matado… aquello le daba un mal sabor de boca.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber… deber…

Dijo lo último en casi un susurro tras tantas divagaciones en su cabeza. Esa adrenalina desatada, ese odio infinito… todo ello había sido suficiente para que no pensara ni por un momento en matar a aquellos humanos que la amenazaban a ella y a la niña. Había sido más que defensa propia, había sido… justicia.

Justicia que ella había prometido lograr.

Los humanos estaban mal, habían merecido lo que les hizo…

Su verdadera recompensa, era ver que una familia de monstruos no había caído en una de las atrocidades de los humanos…

Nadie defendía a los monstruos, siempre eran los afectados…

Pero no más, estaba ella ahora. Le quedaba más que claro ahora quienes eran verdaderamente los enemigos a vencer. A quienes debía de sucumbirlos ante la justicia.

Justicia que sólo podía darse con un solo camino. Después de todo… era esa la regla principal de la ciudad ¿no? Matar o morir.

-¿Señorita?

Undyne no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ante la epifanía con la que se estaba presentando. Esa sensación de encontrar el camino que debía tomar, la estaba invadiendo de una energía extrañamente agradable para su gusto.

-No se preocupe –Sin más, tomó la bolsa con el dinero aparentando una mirada más calmada –Entre monstruos siempre nos ayudaremos.

Se retiró caminando tras no querer estar más ahí. Poco a poco había comenzado a acelerar el paso ante una necesidad de liberar endorfinas con una gran carrera. Poco a poco notaba cómo el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, indicándole la mañana que se aproximaba en su nueva vida. Una en la que necesitaba algo más que un simple ideal. Necesitaba un lugar dónde hospedarse mientras pensaba como comenzar a formar su nueva yo.

Era algo irracional de su parte, pero tras no pensar en nadie más encontrándose sola en el mundo, esperaba que la vieja tortuga estuviera en lo cierto sobre que entre monstruos se ayudaban, porque realmente necesitaba de su hospedaje en ese día mientras veía cómo organizarse.

Y le había dado la impresión de que él estaba en disposición de hacerlo.

.

.

El dulce canto de las golondrinas le indicaban a Frisk que había amanecido, pero por primera vez, realmente no quería levantarse de la cama tras el cansancio que tenía consigo. La desvelada aun yacía sobre ella y le imploraba estar de ese modo un par de horas más, pero en cuanto comenzó a estornudar varias veces tras haber dormido sin taparse, fue suficiente indicativo de que se levantara al menos para cubrirse con su bata.

Con un leve mareo, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararse un té antes de que sus estornudos fueran algo más que no pudiera lidiar pronto, pero tras ver al esqueleto dormido en su sofá, el sueño se le esfumó por completo. Había olvidado la gran causa de su desvelo.

Se acercó a él para ver su estado aunque no supiera qué hacer sobre su caso. Su asombro fue ver que tenía pintarrajeada gran parte de todo su cráneo con un marcador permanente sin darse cuenta. No tuvo ni qué preguntarse quién había sido, pero para su sorpresa, no encontraba al causante por ningún lado.

Había girado hacia varios lados en espera de encontrarse con la maceta de su amigo, pero por más que buscaba detenidamente con la mirada, éste no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la casa. No fue sino hasta ver que la puerta de acceso a su departamento estaba abierta, lo cual le indicaba que había bajado al local para su autocuidado. A ella le gustaba realmente atenderlo de todo lo que necesitara como buena florista, pero de vez en cuando, a Flowey le gustaba hacerlo por su cuenta.

Se dirigió a su cocina en busca de un trapo y lo enmudeció un poco para regresar con el esqueleto y ver la forma de quitarle aquellos garabatos antes de que se despertara. Tras estar cerca de colocar el trapo y comenzar con su meta, la mano del mafioso había sido más rápida y la había sujetado de la muñeca con fuerza. Ante la sorpresa y susto de lo repentino que había sido todo, Frisk perdió el equilibrio y había caído encima suyo siendo jaloneada por él.

Sans entreabrió sus cuencas un tanto soñoliento de notar que algo había activado sus reflejos, pero en cuanto notó el rostro de la humana completamente roja a bastante cercanía de la suya y portando pijama, terminó por abrir sus cuencas por completo ante lo que se presentaba.

-He… ¿Ahora tendré esta clase de sueños? –Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

-¡S-Sans! -Comentó toda apenada la humana tras tanta cercanía con él. –Mi muñeca…

-Esos ojos son tintos… justo como el vino –Dijo con algo de gracia –Supongo que sólo en sueños podré hacer que mi imaginación me responda esa incógnita.

-¿Qué? –Frisk trataba de levantarse, pero su mala postura y la falta de su brazo para apoyarse se le hacía complicado hacerlo dado que la seguía sujetando. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? –Sans, suéltame por favor.

-Pff ¿Hasta en sueños vas a portarte así conmigo? Esto sí que es cruel.

-¡No estás soñando!

La exclamación desesperada, así como su forcejeo con tal de librarse de su agarre, habían sido suficientes para que poco a poco Sans se percatara de lo raro que estaba siendo todo. Antes de que pudiera analizar con más detenimiento, el dolor repentino en su cabeza a causa de la cruda le indicaba en qué situación se encontraba.

No estaba en su casa ni mucho menos en su propia habitación. En cambio, tenía a la florista encima suyo y bastante cerca al grado de poder contemplar su sonrojo por la vergüenza, así como poder ver que realmente estaba contemplando aquellos ojos alargados que se ocultaban entre sus largas pestañas. Y como cereza del pastel, ella se encontraba en bata lo suficientemente ligera para poder dejar ver la pijama que tenía puesta.

No, no estaba soñando. Y eso lo hacía más cómico para él.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaba sujetando con cierta fuerza, la soltó por completo para que se levantara con total movilidad. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el penetrante dolor de cabeza lo detuvo con suficiente impacto para permanecer sentado en su sitio. Viendo su entorno poco a poco, contempló dónde se encontraba realmente.

-¿Cómo… fue que terminé aquí? –Sujetó su cabeza con sus manos, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. El dolor comenzaba a ser una verdadera molestia para él.

-Es lo que iba a preguntarte –Frisk se encontraba sobando un poco su muñeca mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia del esqueleto –Te apareciste aquí en la madrugada completamente borracho.

Sus palabras fueron suficiente para que Sans comprendiera lo que había pasado. Le extrañaba que hubiera caído tan pronto en ese estado si generalmente podía soportar varias botellas más, pero al recordar que nunca había cruzado bebidas, así como haber probado una nueva sin saber qué era, supuso que aquello había sido suficiente para que le pegara con mayor cantidad equivalente.

Anotándose mentalmente no volver a hacerlo, simplemente se rió de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Al menos había caído en la casa de la humana y no en otro lugar en el que le pusiera en algún aprieto nada agradable. Podía considerarse con suerte si hasta había podido estar en esa situación cómica con la florista que sin lugar a dudas guardaría en sus recuerdos.

-Supongo que debo disculparme por haber venido a tu casa así sin más –Aventuró un poco en lo que levantaba la mirada para contemplar a la humana, la cual aún se encontraba un tanto abochornada tapándose con su bata sin mucho éxito –Espera, no lo hicimos ¿o sí?

-¿Hacer qué? –Le extrañó su pregunta sin más datos.

-Nah… olvídalo, ya vi que no –Se acomodó en su asiento riéndose de su inocencia.

Frisk estuvo extrañada con eso, pero optó por no darle más importancia y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para calentar agua para su té. Tras dar varios estornudos más, se apuró en tener todo listo antes de que realmente estuviera enferma.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –Escuchó que le preguntaba desde su asiento –Suenas como perro con resfriado.

-Si, estoy bien –Se sirvió con cuidado el agua en su taza. Tras ver el humo brotando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés –Tú… ¿quieres té?

-Ya que insistes… aunque agradecería más bien solo agua.

Finalmente se levantó del sofá para acompañarla en su pequeña mesa, pero en cuanto lo hizo notó cómo se resbalaba la cobija que había tenido consigo sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. La tomó un tanto extrañado de notar que la humana había tenido la consideración de cobijarlo pese a ser imprudente de su parte haber llegado así con ella. Tardó en procesar en la posibilidad de que la razón de sus constantes estornudos, así como el verla tratando de conseguir calor por medio de su bata o un té, se debía a que ella le había tapado con lo único que tenía.

Snowdin era un lugar bastante frío sin importar la estación en la que estuvieran, por lo que sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados a ir lo suficientemente abrigados al salir. El departamento de Frisk era bastante pequeño y aun cuando ya estuviera residiendo en él por meses, las señales del abandono que tuvo por años el lugar eran realmente notorios. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado frío?

A Sans le seguía siendo complicado comprender la forma de pensar de la humana, y más cuando le había dejado en claro que simplemente "no le desagradaba". Y sin embargo, aun cuando se había aparecido en su casa en un estado de ebriedad alto y ser de cierto modo una molestia para ella, aun así se disponía en ser amable con él sabiendo lo que su identidad criminal implica. La cruda seguía siendo una molestia en su cabeza, pero el pensar en la amabilidad que había en aquella chica, de algún modo le ayudaba a apaciguar aquel dolor.

Ahora entendía por qué se esmeraba en agradarle realmente, y porqué le había causado tanto disgusto haberse apartado de ella por días. Por primera vez, realmente estaba preocupado por una vida que no fuera la de su familia. Y no sólo por un simple hecho de que siga respirando como indicativo de que seguía existiendo, sino por su bienestar en general. Le encantaba descubrir algo nuevo en aquella chica, escuchar sus firmes y crudas palabras, verla apasionarse con las flores, descubriendo cosas nuevas para ella… y ser testigo de las pocas veces que mostraba alguna emoción.

No, no sólo le "agradaba" como le decía a Papyrus y Grillby. Ahora comprendía en dónde estaba en realidad el peligro.

-Lo siento… -Simplemente susurró.

-¿Mmh? ¿Qué dijiste? –Frisk le puso un vaso de agua.

El esqueleto no le dijo nada, tan sólo tomó el vaso y se lo tomó con desesperación. Acto seguido le quitó la jarra que tenía y también se la tomó por completo.

-Ah… supongo que tenías mucha sed –La humana no sabía cómo reaccionar con eso, pero su sonrisa burlona le indicaba que le estaba pidiendo más agua –Por cierto, puedes bañarte si gustas. O más bien… te lo recomiendo. Apestas a alcohol.

-Pudiste ser menos creativa para decirme que me querías desnudo –Le guiñó la cuenca un tanto divertido por su ofrecimiento –Pero ya que insistes…

-Sólo te dije que podrías bañarte… -Susurró para sí misma un tanto disgustada.

-Ok, ok, no fue buena broma, entiendo –Se rio tras notar su inexpresiva cara y se levantó de su asiento –Aceptaré tu ofrecimiento de cualquier forma.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se encerró en él. Pero en cuanto vio su reflejo comprendió que el ofrecimiento no era sólo por el aroma a alcohol que emitía, sino por aquellos rayones que tenía en su cara cuyo culpable era más que evidente tras las palabras "idiota" puesta en varios lados. Simplemente se rio con ese acto tan infantil por parte de la planta y se dispuso a bañarse.

Frisk tomó su taza y bajó hacia su local para ver en qué estaba tardando su amigo. Lo descubrió en el recibidor tratando de rociarse agua por su cuenta sin mucho éxito con sus lianas que no coordinaba para sujetar el rociador y oprimirlo al mismo tiempo, por lo que se acercó a él esbozando una sonrisa para quitarle el aparato y hacerlo ella misma.

-No necesito tu ayuda –Gruñó en cuanto notó su presencia.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada Flowey.

Rio levemente mientras acariciaba sus pétalos y los enmudecía, a lo cual también aprovechó para cortarle algunas malas raíces y a cambiarle la tierra de su maceta por algo mejor. Se encontraban ambos tranquilos en aquel ritual que tenían hasta que el llamado en la puerta interrumpió los cuidados.

Frisk sabía que era muy temprano como para tener clientes si sabían su horario, pero por lo que veía a través de la vitrina, se trataba de un carro elegante estacionado frente a su local. Suponiendo que se trataba de algo importante que requería de horario anticipado, entreabrió la puerta siendo consciente de que aún se encontraba en un estado nada presentable.

Pero en cuanto notó la alta figura presente, presintió que no había sido oportuno hacerlo de cualquier forma.

-¡HUMANA! –El esqueleto alto se quitó el sombrero a modo de respeto – ¿ME PERMITE PASAR?

.

.

.

 **Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar! (creo) :V**

 **Estoy cerca de acabar mi diplomado, por lo que pronto estaré más libre para escribir y no tardarme tanto… aunque con eso de que es época electoral y mi trabajo son noticias, puede que no deba celebrar tan pronto T_T**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que a partir de aquí se sabrán más cosas de varios personajes.**

 **Y sé que lo digo mucho, pero en verdad muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Realmente es muy motivador ver que les gusta, y ver sus comentarios es de las mejores medicinas para acabar con un día lleno de estrés por el trabajo. Los quiero mucho :3**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Pese a que sólo había estado una sola vez y contemplado por una fracción de segundo el lugar, Undyne recordaba perfectamente la gran casa de la tortuga anciana que le había brindado ayuda tras el fatídico día en su trabajo. Tras haber corrido por bastante tiempo, finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta para respirar un poco y tocó el timbre esperando que no fuera tan imprudente de su parte aparecer tan temprano.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en espera hasta que la puerta comenzó a entreabrirse. La anfibia esperaba que apareciera la tortuga en el acto, pero en su lugar, una reptil amarillenta se encontraba contemplándola con una mirada bastante fría y sin vida. En un principio le había dado la impresión de realmente haberse equivocado de casa, pero tras estar lo que le parecieron minutos eternos parada ahí en completo silencio, observando la casa no le cabía duda de que había llegado al lugar correcto.

-Eh… disculpe, ¿Se encuentra…? –Trató de recordar el nombre un tanto incómoda de ver que quien había atendido el llamado de la puerta se encontraba en pijama. Seguramente estaban dormidos todos en la casa y los había despertado –Gerson, si, ese era su nombre.

La reptil sin decir nada en absoluto, abrió aún más la puerta indicándole de esa manera de que pasara. Undyne entró un tanto extrañada de lo sombría que era la reptil, mas no dijo nada y la siguió en cuanto recorrieron parte de la casa hasta llegar al punto que logró reconocer de donde había estado. Antes de que dijera algo, la reptil le señaló uno de los sillones elegantes que había para que se sentara y esperó a que hiciera caso a su indicación silenciosa.

Undyne se sentía extraña de estar con alguien que no parecía hablar para nada, pero por lo que notaba a simple vista, la había dejado pasar tras haber pronunciado el nombre de la tortuga. Vio cómo se retiró sin decir nada y esperó tranquilamente hasta que le dijeran algo. Se entretuvo un rato observando las decoraciones que tenía por toda la sala, que si bien ya las había visto la primera vez, no se había dado el lujo de contemplar su verdadero valor.

Le daba la impresión de ver piezas de todo el mundo. Máscaras africanas colgadas en un lado, largas espadas orientales en otra… era como estar en un museo compacto. Estaba más que segura que varias de las pertenencias de tan sólo la sala valdrían billones para un buen coleccionista. Se quedó un buen rato contemplando el mango de las largas espadas que estaba más que segura que no eran simple decoración por sus hojas tan talladas.

-Veo que te interesan mis katanas del periodo Heian –La voz senil la sobresaltó tras haber estado concentrada por demasiado tiempo en las piezas. Al girarse contempló a la tortuga sonriéndole amablemente mientras era acompañado de la reptil de ojos grises y fríos ya portando ropa presentable –Te comprendo, son realmente magníficas. Me costó algo de trabajo obtenerlas.

La tortuga se sentó frente a ella como si ya hubiera contemplado una reunión con ella a tan temprana hora. La reptil amarillente se había desaparecido por un fugaz momento para regresar con una tetera de porcelana y varias tazas, las cuales colocó en la mesa del centro junto a las piezas de ajedrez de mármol y le sirvió primero a la tortuga.

-Me alegra mucho que me visites. De haber sabido que vendrías, te habría preparado algo especial para la ocasión –Sonrió Gerson mientras tomaba su taza con cuidado. –Y creo que ya conociste a mi esposa, Alphys.

Undyne tomó la taza que le estaba brindando la reptil mencionada, con lo cual se sorprendió de lo que le decía la tortuga en el proceso. ¿Esposa? Ella se veía bastante joven a comparación de él, incluso podría pasar por hija realmente… pero supuso que no era para nada asunto suyo y no debía de cuestionar al respecto.

-Lamento haber venido así sin más, pero me temo que me encuentro en una situación complicada y no tengo ningún otro lugar al cual acudir –Optó por ir a la directa para evitar andar en las largas –Aquella noche en la que me encontró herida, estuve así por haberme defendido de un humano del trabajo, quien intentó violarme y luego matarme.

-Eso suena terrible –Se mostró sorprendido con lo que le decía, mientras que su esposa que estaba sentada a lado suyo no mostraba emoción alguna pese a estar atenta escuchando –Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso.

-Si, también yo. Ya que me dan por muerta en el trabajo, perdí mi casa y… mi ojo.

Instintivamente se tocó lo que le quedaba de su ojo que cubría con su larga melena roja. Le era desagradable contar que estaba en un verdadero problema, pero estaba harta de las situaciones y de ser una víctima de ellas. Estaba ahí para tratar de solucionar algo de su vida y emprender en su nuevo camino. Y para ello necesitaba la mínima ayuda posible.

-Mi esposa hizo lo que pudo, pero me temo que te encontré muy tarde para ello –Gerson tomó de la mano a su mujer –Aunque debo reconocer su talento para que estuvieras bien por lo demás en poco tiempo, no se pudo salvar.

-¿Fue usted quien me curó? –Se giró hacia la reptil amarilllenta –Muchas gracias entonces.

La mencionada simplemente cabeceó un poco a modo de respuesta sin mostrar alguna emoción en particular. No le cabía duda de que era una monstruo muy extraña para la anfibia. Ambos reptiles eran completamente diferentes, pero el silencio total y la falta de expresiones por parte de ella le era de lo más incómodo. Como si en aquellos ojos grises que se asomaban en los cristales de sus lentes no hubiera nada de vida en ellos.

-Ya veo, entonces vienes a pedirme asilo ¿no es así? –Preguntó la tortuga sin preocupación alguna. –No te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Después de todo, estamos para ayudar a los nuestros.

-Aunque admito que esa era mi intención en un principio… me parece extraño que me quiera brindar su apoyo sin saber siquiera mi nombre.

La tortuga simplemente rio con su comentario, como si fuera una plática de lo más armoniosa lo que estaban teniendo pese al tema tratado en el lugar.

-No hace falta para entender que eres una joven asombrosa que requiere de apoyo –rio levemente la tortuga y le dio un leve trago a su té antes de que se enfriara más –Además, no fue difícil saber tu nombre cuando has sido la única monstruo que ha trabajado en la comisaría. El sindicato de inclusión de monstruos dio el leve informe sobre el aparente fallecimiento de Undyne Fisher, la primera secretaria monstruo de la comisaría. Los medios de comunicación no le dieron importancia, pero fue más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de ti y lo que posiblemente estarías pasando.

A Undyne le sorprendió que se hubiera reportado el caso en el sindicato. Sabía que éste tenía el programa de inclusión en variados lugares para que trabajaran humanos y monstruos a la par, pero aquella lucha quedaba muy por debajo de los intereses que mostraban algunas tutorías haciéndolo todo más complicado. Pero aun así, agradecía internamente que al menos a ellos si les había dado importancia su desaparición en vez de su trabajo, cuyos encargados eran quienes debían de al menos buscar su paradero en vez de haber concluido algo a beneficio propio.

-En verdad agradezco su hospitalidad –Agachó la cabeza en total respeto y gratitud. –Pero antes de que en verdad quiera que me quede aquí… quiero decirle algo antes.

-Te escucho –Le sonrió para animarla dada su seriedad.

Quería entrar sin rodeos en explicarle que se había vuelto una asesina a tan sólo unas horas para probar si podía confiar en él como trataba de aparentar, pero a su vez, era consciente de lo imprudente y nada factible para ella tocar un tema tan terrible como ese. Pensó por demasiado tiempo su situación que se percató de que su silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo ante la espera de su declaración.

Undyne simplemente aspiró profundo tras alinear sus pensamientos. Entendió que no era buen momento.

-No quiero quedarme con ustedes sin hacer nada, por lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer algo para merecer estar aquí mientras veo cómo solucionar mi situación –Comentó finalmente mientras mantenía su postura seria.

-No es necesario eso, amablemente te acogemos aquí.

-Pero aun así quiero hacerlo –Insistió.

Ambos reptiles dieron un trago a su té, lo pusieron en su platito y colocaron en la mesa central al unísono con perfecta sincronía. Aunque no se miraran fijamente, a Undyne le daba la impresión de que podían descifrar lo que pensaba el otro por el simple hecho de estar cerca. Aunque le pareciera raro, concluyó que simplemente se trataba de su unión matrimonial que por consiguiente se entendían en una sintonía peculiar.

Alphys se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas para llevárselas en la charola de plata con la que había traído todo. La anfibia había hecho el afán de levantarse para ayudarle, pero con un simple gesto de su mano le indicó que podría sola. Con la misma pasividad con la que había entrado a la sala, salió para regresar las cosas a su sitio.

-Si quieres hacer algo, está bien –Comentó la tortuga tras unos segundos silenciosos desde que se había ido su esposa –Pero insisto en que no es necesario. Es un placer para nosotros acoger a un monstruo tan resistente como tú.

Undyne simplemente sonrió tras no saber qué más decir. En cuanto había regresado la reptil amarillenta y quedarse parada cerca de ellos, la tortuga se paró igualmente.

-Alphys te llevará a tu habitación, espero que la encuentres acogedora. –Le sonrió con amabilidad –Yo tengo que revisar algunas exportaciones de mis baratijas mientras tanto, ¡Wah ha ha!

-Muchas gracias –Se levantó de su asiento más calmada y animada –Entonces ¿usted vende estas antigüedades?

-Soy un amante de la historia, y por consiguiente de estas piezas tan valiosas –Contestó animado y se dirigió hacia las katanas que antes la anfibia había estado observando –Algunas las vendo directamente en mi tienda de antigüedades, pero otras como las que estás viendo aquí mismo, son de mi colección personal. La historia tan magnífica que tienen consigo… sólo poseerlas y admirarlas es el precio digno para ellas.

A Undyne le pareció una percepción interesante la que estaba teniendo. Supuso que realmente era apasionado a lo que se dedicaba y que debía de tener bastante dinero para darse tales lujos y dedicarse a su comercio. Tras ver que la esposa le estaba esperando pacientemente, se dirigió con ella y la siguió en cuanto notó que comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo. Fue así como notó que la casa era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

En cuanto ambas desaparecieron de la sala, la tortuga se encaminó hacia su estudio personal donde había dejado en espera a los seres que había estado atendiendo antes de la llegada de la anfibia. Tras entrar al elegante e imponente cuarto lleno de marfil en su entorno, cerró la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpido sin previo aviso.

-Lamento la demora, pero ya ven lo que son los negocios, siempre dan sorpresas ¡wah ha ha! –Comentó con simpleza y singular tono de autoconfianza en lo que se sentaba tras el gran escritorio –Ahora… ¿En qué nos quedamos?

La pareja de conejos al otro lado del escritorio le observaron un tanto incómodos en lo que se reacomodaban en sus asientos. La naturalidad con la que les hablaba el reptil no les causaba precisamente alegría.

-En la paga que nos prometió… -Finalmente comentó el esposo mientras tenía un leve tic notorio en su oreja –Hicimos lo que nos pidió al pie de la letra con respecto a la anfibia. Hasta lo que usted predijo que pasaría.

-Dejamos a la niña en el auto dormida, así que agradeceríamos no demorarnos más –Comentó la madre estresada por estar en el lugar tan elegante –Fue agotador para ella desvelarse tanto.

-Oh si, ya veo –Rio levemente la tortuga en lo que sacaba algunos fajos de dinero de su cajón y los contaba tranquilamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien –También habrá que recompensar a tan espléndida actriz. No me cabe duda de que tiene talento la pequeña, por lo que les daré más dinero con tal de que la metan a una academia. En un futuro podría ser una gran estrella.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad le agradecemos –Tomó el dinero el conejo completamente sorprendido por tan exagerada cantidad de dinero que les estaba dando.

-No hay palabras para su generosidad, señor Gerson –Agradeció con gran felicidad la coneja. La incomodidad que antes habían mostrado se había desvanecido por completo tras estar observando ellos tanta cantidad.

-Harán que me sonroje –La tortuga rio de nuevo con sus reacciones –No soy yo quien debe tener crédito en todo esto. Además, gracias a ustedes obtuvimos lo que queríamos.

.

.

La dueña de la florería estaba atónita tras la inesperada visita matutina que estaba teniendo. El carro lujoso que estaba estacionado frente al local supuso que se trataba del mismo esqueleto alto que estaba postrado en la entrada en espera de su respuesta sobre si podría ingresar al establecimiento. Por lo que tras notar lo descortés que estaba siendo dejándolo así, y sin saber qué decir realmente, optó por abrir más la puerta y hacerse a un lado para permitirle entrar.

El esqueleto sólo había hecho un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento e ingresó con tal firmeza y educación que le extrañó por completo. Para ser alguien que aparentemente no le agradaba por la sencillez de ser una humana, se estaba mostrando muy educado con ella. ¿Qué acaso no tenía la intención de matarla? ¿O era así el protocolo para asesinar? ¿Había llegado a eso? Frisk se hacía miles de preguntas en la mente, pero esperó a que el mismo esqueleto dijera algo tras no saber ella ni por dónde empezar.

-LE PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI LA HE DESPERTADO, HUMANA –Comentó tras observar fugazmente el atuendo que tenía consigo –PERO ME HE QUEDADO SIN OPCIONES Y… NO QUISE DESCARTAR NINGÚN LUGAR.

-No… ¡achú!... Entiendo –Se giró la humana al estornudar abruptamente tras tanta contención de su parte.

-SALUD –Ladeó levemente la cabeza tras lo extraño que había sido verla estornudar. Le había sonado como un cachorro enfermo –VERÁ, SE TRATA…

La atención del esqueleto había cambiado de rumbo tras algo que se encontraba detrás de la humana. La seriedad que mostraba el mafioso era tan desconcertante para ella que terminó por girarse para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero únicamente encontró a Flowey en su maceta completamente paralizado ante la mirada atónita que le lanzaba el esqueleto.

Frisk no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero más que nada le preocupaba las reacciones de cada uno ¿Desde cuándo Flowey se paralizaba de esa magnitud hasta… mostrar miedo? ¿Qué no se suponía que no tenía sentimiento alguno? Si la mera presencia del hermano de Sans le provocaba tal cosa, Frisk podía considera de antemano lo realmente peligroso que pudiera ser para llegar a ese punto de su existencia.

Se giró para ver al esqueleto si le estaba haciendo algo para que tuviera tal parálisis, pero para su sorpresa, notó que en las cuencas del esqueleto resaltaba una tenue luz anaranjada que presentía que no podía ser algo precisamente bueno. Queriendo tomar rienda de la situación, y para hacerlo sentir a salvo a su mejor amigo, tomó la maceta y la abrazó con cariño con tal de calmarlo. La flor simplemente tembló ante su tacto.

-PERO SI TU ERES…

-Le presento a Flowey –Frisk se acercó un poco al esqueleto portando la maceta temblorina –Mi mejor amigo.

Las últimas palabras de la humana fueron suficiente detonante para que el esqueleto dejara de observarlo de esa manera. La tenue luz que salía de sus cuencas había desaparecido para enfocarse con asombro hacia la humana portando con cariño y consuelo la maceta con la planta.

-¿Me decía? –Frisk retomó el tema con cierta intriga de su visita.

-¡OH, SI! VERÁ, HUMANA, MI HERMANO NO LLEGÓ A DORMIR… Y NO LO ENCUENTRO EN LOS LUGARES QUE FRECUENTA –Comenzó a explicar un tanto incómodo de dar explicación alguna –EL ÚNICO LUGAR QUE ME QUEDARÍA ES AQUÍ, PERO…

Papyrus no terminó su oración, pero Frisk no le insistió tras notar lo raro que seguramente se sentía tratar de estarle hablando por tanto tiempo. Aunque en el caso del esqueleto posiblemente se trataba por ser ella una humana, era un sentimiento que comprendía a la perfección ante el hecho de no saber manejar a cabo una conversación ni convivencias sociales. Tener un negocio propio y una clientela decente le habían ayudado de cierto grado el entablar una plática, y a su vez, el que cierto esqueleto le incitara a hablar con total libertad.

Frisk no tuvo que pensarle demasiado para ver lo mucho que el mafioso frente a ella estaba preocupado por su hermano. Aquello le dio un recuerdo de lo más cálido que por ese fugaz momento olvidó que estaba en presencia de un peligro aparentemente potencial.

-Sí, aquí está–Finalmente le dijo tras ver que el esqueleto no terminaría su oración –No se encontraba bien en la noche, así que dejé que durmiera aquí.

-¿EN… EN VERDAD?

-Si…

Se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro en espera de que alguno rompiera el hielo de la incomodidad que presentaban. Con gran tardía, Frisk comprendió que el tipo alto estaba en espera de que fuera por él o algo, pero dado que sabía que Sans se encontraba bañándose, dio por hecho de que no podría hacer algo así salvo esperar a que saliera. Y a su vez, le parecía maleducado de su parte si lo dejaba ahí parado esperando tras un incalculable lapso.

-Ehh… Yo… -Balbuceó un poco la humana sin saber qué palabras correctas decirle –Si gusta puede pasar a mi casa y…

-Frisk ¡no! –Susurró Flowey saliendo de su parálisis para enfocarse en ella sumamente frustrado.

-OH… BUENO, YA QUE INSISTE, HUMANA… PASARÉ –Se adelantó en decir el mafioso antes de que la flor dijera algo más.

La florista simplemente cabeceó a modo asertivo y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que conectaba con las escaleras con su departamento. En el leve trayecto en el que le seguía el esqueleto un tanto abochornado, Frisk acariciaba los pétalos de su amigo, quien se había golpeado fuertemente en la barrera de su maceta por mera desesperación por sus actos simultáneos.

Entrando al departamento, se asomó por su pasillo principal y tuvo la leve esperanza de que el mafioso bajo estuviera en la sala o comedor listo para que partieran y la dejaran en paz, pero en vez de eso, tuvo frente a ella a su invitado nocturno portando únicamente sus pantalones, mientras se secaba tranquilamente su cráneo nublándole un poco la vista. Frisk se detuvo en seco tras no saber cómo reaccionar ante un hombre con poca ropa acercándose a ella.

-Hey, Frisk, ¿Podrías pasarme uno de los sacos que dejé? –Le sonrió mientras la veía con la poca visibilidad que le permitía la toalla sobre su cara –El que tengo ahorita no…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

La particular voz alzada fue lo que desconcertó por completo al mayor, quitándose la toalla que tenía en su cabeza para ver mejor a su hermano menor estando detrás de la humana, quien su rostro inexpresivo observándole le generaba más de una incógnita. La flor que tenía consigo parecía estar por arrancar de un mordisco el borde de su maceta mientras le lanzaba de sus peores gestos macabros, sin embargo no le dio importancia a nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a él.

-Hey ¿Qué hay, Paps? –Sonrió con naturalidad como si se encontraran casualmente cruzando una calle. –Mañana fresca ¿no crees?

El menor no respondió tras su gesto de completo enfado con él. Dando una revisada exprés al entorno de la pequeña pero acogedora casa, tras ver a su hermano semidesnudo, a la humana portando únicamente pijama un tanto ligera, y la botella vacía sobre la mesa… no tardó en llegar a una conclusión remota.

Olvidando que estaba en casa ajena, apartó a la humana ahora paralizada que tenía al frente y salió disparado hacia el esqueleto bajo cuya sonrisa tan casual estaba llegando a ser irritable para los presentes.

-SANS ¡¿ESTÁN TENIENDO UN ROMANCE?! –Exclamó tras ponerse frente suyo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó inmensurables veces, como si con ello lograra hacerlo reaccionar de lo que consideraba que estaba mal. -¿ES AQUÍ DONDE TERMINAS ALGUNAS NOCHES? ¿EN UNA AVENTURA?

-Más fuerte, hermanito, que no te escucharon en New Home –Comentó sarcásticamente con el poco esfuerzo que le quedaba entre las sacudidas de su hermano y la risa que le estaba provocando su reacción.

-SANS ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

-Tranquilo Paps, no es lo que te estás imaginando.

-¿ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAS TODO ESTO?

-Si me dejaras de sacudir, con gusto te…

-PERO ME VOLVERÁS A MENTIR SI TE SUELTO.

Frisk contemplaba todo aun abrazando la maceta de su amigo sin saber qué realmente hacer. Esperaba que Flowey le dijera algo sobre cómo solucionar tal alboroto, pero le daba la impresión de que se estaba manteniendo cauteloso ahora que se encontraban dos esqueletos mafiosos en su hogar.

No había necesidad de que le dijera la planta que había sido muy ingenua en meter ahora a mas integrantes delincuentes, pero por más que trataba de hacerse la idea de que eran extremadamente peligrosos al grado de ser unos asesinos en serie, lo que tenía frente a ella era una particular y casi cómica pelea entre hermanos. No quería admitirlo, pero verlos de ese modo le causó algo de nostalgia y leve envidia de lo que implicaba una relación así.

No conocía mucho de ellos, pero entre las conversaciones que estaban teniendo entre las zarandeadas y risas dentro de ello, le daba la impresión de que el alto únicamente estaba preocupado por él y que lo había estado buscando por demasiado tiempo hasta toparse con el disgusto de encontrarse con una humana. Aunque le causara ruido que la juzgara únicamente por su especie y del incómodo malentendido que la estaba metiendo, se sintió enternecida hasta cierto punto de sentirse en calma tras extraña reunión.

Puso a Flowey en la mesa y se dirigió con delicadeza hacia los hermanos. Tras poner su mano en el brazo del alto con algo de timidez, éste se detuvo un tanto incómodo de tal imprevisto. Sans observó a la humana con curiosidad con esa cercanía.

-Disculpa si interrumpo, pero ¿No prefiere aclarar todo esto con una taza de té, en vez de sacudirlo hasta el cansancio? –Se atrevió a preguntarle tras percatarse de la suma atención que le tenían –En verdad no es lo que está pensando.

-¿PORQUÉ HABRÍA DE CONFIAR EN SU PALABRA? –Preguntó secamente sin soltar a su hermano –ES UNA HUMANA, MENTIR ESTÁ EN SU NATURALEZA.

-Juzgar sin conocerme es ofensivo, señor. No lo diferencia de lo que aparentemente aborrece de los humanos.

-¿PERO QUE…? –Soltó a su hermano para posicionarse firme ante la humana de frente –USTED… ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DIRIGIRSE ASÍ AL GRAN PAPYRUS?

-Ehh, Paps, ¿Qué tal si…? –Sans le quiso jalar de su brazo para calmarlo, pero en vez de ello éste se zafó de su agarre con un tirón.

-Lo he pasado a mi hogar como un invitado, lo menos que puede hacer es aceptar mi oferta –Se mantuvo serena sin temor alguno ante el gran esqueleto. Realmente quería aclarar las cosas pacíficamente y que se retiraran pronto. Debía de arreglarse para luego abrir su negocio –No quiero que agreda a Sans sin conocer los hechos antes. Al menos escuche primero y ya luego lo juzga.

-No sé si sentirme apoyado o abandonado con eso –Comentó Sans por lo bajo.

-ME PARECE ALGO RAZONABLE TAL CUESTIONAMIENTO… BIEN, LE ESCUCHARÉ HUMANA –Accedió Papyrus tras meditarlo un poco analizando el rostro de la anfitriona. –PERO SI TRATA DE MENTIR, PAGARÁ POR LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

La humana asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cuarto primero para cambiarse y no andar más tiempo en ropa de dormir. Le era un tanto bochornoso que ambos la hubieran visto de tal forma por bastante tiempo, pero no se comparaba con el hecho de haber tenido a un hombre en la noche, dejarle bañarse y que ahora andaba con poca ropa para su gusto a sus anchas en su departamento. Entendía que había sido muy ingenua de su parte permitirle tal libertad al esqueleto tras irrumpir a altas horas de la noche sin permiso, pero tampoco se sentía mal de haberle permitido permanecer tras el estado deplorable con en el que se había manifestado,

Tras haber estornudado varias veces en lo que se cambiaba, se cubrió con un suéter que había tenido guardado y salió con algo de prisa para no hacerlos esperar más. En lo que se dirigía hacia la cocina, notó de reojo que ambos esqueletos estaban sentados en el comedor tranquilamente, mientras que la flor situada encima de la mesa se encontraba sumamente incómoda con tales seres consigo. Papyrus miraba de reojo a Flowey un tanto serio, mientras que Sans (estando todavía sin su camisa y con la toalla en sus hombros) se reía levemente del asunto como si le recordara un viejo chiste.

Llegó con ellos con una pequeña tetera humeante con la que les sirvió con cuidado en sus tazas, y acto seguido se sentó estando frente del esqueleto alto y a un lado de Sans. Miró a Flowey con tal de calmarlo, pero éste se reusaba a dirigirle la mirada, como si estuviera realmente molesto de la situación en la que los estaba metiendo.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde le gustaría empezar? –Preguntó Frisk tras no saber cómo iniciar correctamente la plática. La sutileza no era precisamente lo suyo si debía de admitir.

-ACLARÁNDO SOBRE QUÉ HAY ENTRE USTEDES DOS. –Comentó en el acto estando un tanto serio tras apartar la vista de la planta y enfocarse en la humana. –¿SANS QUÉ ES PARA USTED?

-Es… un conocido, supongo –Respondió casi en el acto estando un tanto pensativa tras su respuesta. No sabía si era correcto llamarlo conocido si no sabía sobre él realmente que fuera más allá de la superficie que le mostraba.

-DUDO QUE SEA SÓLO UN CONOCIDO SI HASTA LE PERMITE DORMIR EN SU CASA ESTANDO… ASÍ –Señaló a su hermano mayor un tanto molesto –SANS, VE A VESTIRTE POR COMPLETO. NO ANDES ASÍ EN CASA AJENA.

El mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros ignorándolo mientras tomaba su taza de té. Su sonrisa pacífica y desinteresada estaba una vez más en su rostro, pero Frisk se percató que se sentía diferente. Por lo general siempre le sonreía como si le divirtiera lo que fuera que hiciera o dijera ella, pero en el momento la sentía algo forzada, como si tan solo pretendiera aparentar estar bien ante todo. ¿Acaso le preocupaba lo que le dijera a su hermano?

-Apareció en mi casa casi de madrugada estando en un estado de ebriedad alto, no iba a correrlo así. Podría haberse puesto en peligro de esa forma –Aclaró manteniéndose tranquila –Y esta mañana le ofrecí que se bañara para que estuviera mejor. No… creí que saliera así.

Trató de contener su bochorno, pero por la expresión burlona del esqueleto bajo supuso que no había sido suficiente su esfuerzo. Dejó de mirarlo un tanto avergonzada y se enfocó nuevamente en el alto, el cual para su sorpresa, había disminuido su expresión seria y de leve enfado.

-ESO EXPLICARÍA ESTA BOTELLA –Tomó el utensilio ya vacío que le había quitado Frisk a Sans la noche anterior. Había olvidado que lo había dejado en la mesa –ESTA BEBIDA ES DIFERENTE A LA QUE FRECUENTAS, SANS… Y ESTÁ EN OTRO IDIOMA ¡TU IDIOMA, HUMANA! ¿NO ES ASÍ?

-¿Qué? –El argumento insensato la desconcertó por completo.

-DE SEGURO ES TUYA ESTA BOTELLA, ASÍ QUE BRINDARON AQUÍ Y… Y…

-¿Está diciendo que esa botella es mía sólo porque está en otro idioma? –Aventuró un poco tratando de interpretar de lo que la estaba acosando ahora. Una leve idea se asomó en su mente de lo que trataba de decirle, pero optó por esperar a que fuera más claro con ella.

-NO SE APRECIA BIEN, PERO ES CLARO QUE ES UNA BEBIDA ASIÁTICA –Señaló nuevamente molesto la etiqueta, en el cual se apreciaban unas escrituras distintas a las occidentales -¿QUÉ DICE AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ LE HA DADO A MI HERMANO? ¡CONFIESE, HUMANA ASIÁTICA!

-Lo dice por mis ojos ¿cierto? –Dejó por completo su taza y se concentró más en el esqueleto –No porque tenga ojos alargados dé por hecho de que pertenezco al oriente. Eso es racista.

-¿No eres japonesa? –Preguntó Sans de inmediato.

-No, no lo soy –El tema comenzaba a serle un poco molesto.

Sans meditó un poco aquella información bastante provechosa. Tras bastante tiempo tratando de conocer algo sobre ella, y con las barreras cuidadosas que había tenido sobre su persona, por fin había dado con un punto nuevo declarado por ella misma. Por primera vez en el día estaba agradecido con la presencia de su hermano, al menos había salido algo bueno de todo.

Pero ahora se encontraba con una encrucijada más grande. Su hermano estaba cada vez más encolerizado con la humana y la flor que se situaba un tanto tenso desde su sitio ahora lo veía a él directamente, como si estuviera analizando más allá de su simple pregunta. No le cabía duda de que no había pasado por alto que su pregunta trataba de buscar algo más.

Sabía que estaría cometiendo un riesgo mucho más grande con su atrevimiento, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero por tus rasgos también lo creí –Le sonrió con algo de gracia en el asunto –Supongo entonces que tus padres si son japoneses, al menos.

-No… no lo sé… –Meditó aquello olvidándose de la conversación inicial.

-¿CÓMO NO PUEDES SABER SIQUIERA TU ORIGEN?

-No es algo que me haya preguntado antes.

Se encogió de hombros un tanto abochornada con eso ¿Había estado mal no haber tenido curiosidad sobre su verdadero origen? Ella era más que consciente de que tanto Chara como ella habían sido adoptadas tras el fallecimiento de sus verdaderos padres, más nunca había querido saber sobre quienes habían sido sus parientes biológicos al considerar que Asgore y Toriel siempre habían sido sus padres desde que era una bebé. Estaba feliz con ellos y los amaba al mismo grado con el que estaba agradecida de pertenecer a su familia.

Tampoco se había cuestionado sobre sus rasgos como humana. Nunca había sido de salir a recorrer el pueblo ni mucho menos la ciudad como para percatarse de cómo era la percepción de un humano o monstruo, pero por lo que le estaban cuestionando los esqueletos, tal parecía que su fisionomía si era distinta a lo que se acostumbraba en la ciudad. ¿Eso significaba que realmente tenía descendencia oriental después de todo? No estaba del todo segura de si quería descubrirlo. Había llegado a la ciudad con el único objetivo de encontrar a su padre y tratar de que las cosas volvieran lo mejor posible a lo que eran antes, pero ahora estaba considerando interrogarlo aún más en cuanto diera con él.

Ahora tenía una razón más para seguir determinada en encontrarlo.

-No sé lo que dice esa botella, ¡Achú!... pero es claro que se trataba de una bebida alcohólica –Retomó la conversación tratando de desviar el tema sobre su origen. Flowey le agradeció en silencio desde su sitio –Eso explicaría cómo fue que terminó en ese estado. Mas no supe el por qué lo hizo.

-PORQUE ES UN ALCOHÓLICO DE LO PEOR –Suspiró molesto dirigiéndose a su hermano, el cual se encogió de hombros sonriente sin pena alguna –NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HA TERMINADO ASÍ.

-Hey, no me quemes con ella, bro –Se rio tras terminarse su té –Harás que siga sin agradarle.

-LLEGASTE A SU CASA BORRACHO Y AHORA ESTÁS SIN CAMISA ¿CÓMO QUIERES…? ESPERA –Le extrañó lo último – ¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE NO LE AGRADAS?

-Ella misma lo dijo… soy solo un conocido –Aunque tuviera su sonrisa particular intacta, sus cuencas oscuras reflejaban lo opuesto.

-Yo… ¡achú!... sólo dije que no me desagradabas… -Comentó por lo bajo. Se extrañó del comportamiento sutil del mafioso ¿Realmente le disgustaba saber cómo lo consideraba?

-UMMM… ENTONCES… ¿EN VERDAD NO HAY NADA ENTRE USTEDES? –Preguntó un tanto dudoso. La situación era sumamente extraña, pero la humana tampoco le estaba generando total desconfianza si hasta le había invitado a su casa a tomar un té para hablar las cosas ¿Acaso no era algo similar a lo que él hacía cuando trataba de unificar siempre a su pequeña familia? –PERO HUMANA… SI HAS TENIDO TANTA CONSIDERACIÓN DEL FLOJO DE MI HERMANO ¿PORQUÉ LO HACES SI NO TE AGRADA?

-No soy malagradecida –Contestó en el acto –Sans ha hecho mucho por mí, incluso sin que yo hubiera sabido. Pero por lo que hace… por lo que a ustedes se dedican… simplemente no puedo confiar ni aprobarlo.

Flowey se giró hacia la humana un tanto temeroso por sus palabras, y por lo que notaba Frisk, Sans estaba en la misma sintonía que él. Parecía que lo que había dicho no había sido algo bueno.

-¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? –Volvió a su expresión seria hacia ella.

-Frisk… -Advirtió casi susurrando la flor.

-Brindan seguridad a varios locatarios a cambio de dinero siendo ustedes mismos unos delincuentes, eso es un modo de estafa. –Se adelantó antes de que le detuviera su amigo –Y además son asesinos por simples intereses personales. No importa por dónde se mire, eso no está bien. Incluso usted me discrimina y quiere matarme por el simple hecho de ser una humana.

-Eso no fue nada prudente –susurró Sans preocupado con sus cuencas vacías.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –Contestó Flowey susurrando igualmente.

Papyrus ignoró a los dos y se puso de pie completamente serio ante la humana. Por un momento Frisk creyó que la mataría en ese preciso momento, en la comodidad de su silla y bajo su propio techo, pero en vez de eso, se quedó simplemente contemplándola con una expresión sombría. Nadie decía nada pese a estar alerta de cualquier cosa, pero la florista permaneció un tanto firme en su sitio.

-SE EQUIVOCA –Comentó tras lo que parecieron minutos de incomodidad sobre la mesa –YO NO QUIERO MATARLA… NO SIN UN MOTIVO QUE LO AMERITE. YO NUNCA MATO A INOCENTES.

A Frisk le sorprendió esa declaración, pero admitía que había respirado tranquila tras descubrir que no tenía intenciones de aniquilarla, al menos no por ahora. Pero que le confirmara de primera mano que era un caso muy similar a Sans no le tranquilizaba por completo.

-SON LOS HUMANOS QUIENES SÍ MATAN A INOCENTES. ELLOS SON LOS MALOS –Continuó hablando con un tono de voz más alzado que el que acostumbraba. Frisk detectó algo distinto dentro de sus palabras –ELLOS NO TIENEN PIEDAD SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ… ELLOS MATARON A NUESTRA MADRE… ASÍ QUE NO SE ATREVA A JUZGARNOS POR LO QUE HACEMOS ¡LOS HUMANOS FUERON QUIENES NO NOS DIERON OTRA OPCIÓN! ¡ELLOS SON LOS MALOS, NO NOSOTROS!

La florista se quedó contemplando al esqueleto alto un tanto sorprendida, lo cierto era que nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así. Vio de reojo a Sans para corroborar sus palabras, pero éste se encontraba igual de sorprendido de que revelara tal cosa, como si fuera completamente inusual que lo hiciera.

No esperaba una declaración tan directa sobre el porqué la discriminaba, pero estaba agradecida de que fuera así el caso en vez de estar divagando una que otra posibilidad sobre el tema. Aunque se tratase de un asesino y criminal, seguía siendo un ser vivo dolido por su pasado y al que no había encontrado otro camino más que el delictivo junto con su familia. Seguía sin ser justificable a su percepción, pero al menos ahora podía comprender algo más allá que sólo ejecutar las cosas porque sí.

Ella entendía el dolor que daba el perder a un ser querido, pero al menos los esqueletos se tenían el uno al otro contra toda adversidad del mundo. En cambio ella… si no fuera por Flowey, se habría encontrado en una soledad tan grande que la habría acabado convirtiendo en un ser deprimente sin ninguna aspiración en la vida. Tocó su collar inconscientemente tras ese pensamiento.

Se sorprendió a si misma tomando la iniciativa de pararse y de ponerse a lado del esqueleto alto, el cual la contemplaba un tanto a la defensiva, pero que en cuanto la humana tomó su brazo un tanto cohibida, cambió su expresión a una de confusión y duda.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a la madre de ambos –Habló con total empatía, tanto así que Papyrus sintió real su dolor –Entiendo que deben de extrañarla mucho… y que se sienten mal de que se la hayan arrebatado de tal forma, pero no porque hayan conocido a humanos malos significa que todos seamos iguales. No todos los monstruos son buenos tampoco.

Papyrus apartó la vista un tanto acongojado por sus palabras, rehusándose a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que le provocaba. En cambio Sans había borrado su sonrisa habitual para sustituirla por una expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

-No sé si yo sea un buen ejemplo de un humano bueno, pero… me gustaría demostrarle que hay de todo y que se puede convivir bien entre ambas especies –Habló cada vez más confiada en sí misma. Después de todo, su familia misma era la prueba de que se podía vivir perfectamente bien entre monstruos y humanos. –No hace falta que siga viviendo en rencor por algo que ya pasó.

El esqueleto volvió a verla completamente boquiabierto. Entre el silencio que reinó tras sus palabras, Frisk miró sorprendida de que se habían aparecido ojos un tanto lagrimeados. No estaba del todo segura de si era algo bueno o no y de si le agradaba verlo así.

-YO…

Papyrus se detuvo a sí mismo tratando de volver a la normalidad de su rostro, pero en vez de los ojos inusuales, un tenue color anaranjado se asomó en su rostro. No le cabía duda a la humana de que los esqueletos eran muy raros si podían hacer esas cosas.

-¿YO…ENTONCES… PUEDO SER UN CONOCIDO TAMBIÉN? –Preguntó finalmente tratando de apartar la mirada, más no su brazo que aun sostenía la humana

-¿Cómo? –La pregunta le fue de lo más extraña a la florista.

-SI A SANS LO TRATA BIEN POR SER UN CONOCIDO… ¿PUEDO YO SERLO TAMBIÉN? –Parecía querer esconderse en su propio saco ante el color anaranjado cada vez más notorio en su cara.

-Realmente a usted no lo conozco como para denominarlo así –Se sinceró sin pensarlo adecuadamente, pero en cuanto notó a qué se estaba refiriendo sacudió su mente un tanto avergonzada por lo que había dicho, mas no supo qué decir para corregirlo.

-¡ENTONCES VENDRÉ MÁS SEGUIDO PARA QUE ME CONOZCA! –comentó eufóricamente decidido. Algo en su expresión parecía haber resurgido positivamente –PROMETO SER MÁS AGRADABLE QUE MI HERMANO. YO NO TOMO NI ANDO SEMIDESNUDO.

-¡Oye!

-Aaaahh… ¡achú!

-¿ESO FUE UN SÍ?

Frisk se sintió extremadamente incómoda de cómo estaba terminando todo. Si bien quería demostrarle desde un principio que no había caso para juzgar por especies, se topaba con el inconveniente de tener que lidiar ahora con dos esqueletos. Como si no fuera suficiente teniendo ya un acosador.

Vio de reojo al reloj situado más cercano a ella y le alarmó tras notar que se le hacía tarde. Sin preguntar siquiera levantó las tazas y las llevó a su cocina sin cuidado alguno

-Disculpen, pero… si me dejan trabajar hoy… -Comenzó a decir.

-¡HECHO!

No dejándole continuar su oración en donde pretendía declinar la oferta, el esqueleto tomó sus cosas y salió con prisa sin agradecer la bebida ni avisar que se retiraba. Tras escuchar el portazo de la entrada del local, Frisk supuso que había salido por completo. Suspiró relajada de estar bien, al menos por ahora. Ya no corría peligro con ese sujeto tan extraño.

-Eres maravillosa ¿Lo sabías?

La humana se giró un tanto sorprendida. Había olvidado por un breve momento que aún se encontraba Sans en su casa, cosa que le hizo ruborizarse un poco tras ver cómo se quitaba la toalla de sus hombros y la ponía con cuidado en una de sus sillas. Ver tan de cerca su torso le era muy incómodo.

-Hace mucho que no lo veía contento con algo. Debo agradecerte por eso.

-¿Estaba contento? –Seguía sin verlo directamente, pretendiendo que el reloj era más interesante pese a que le daba más ansiedad eso. –Yo… solo hice lo que creí que debía de hacer.

-Fue peligroso sin duda –Se rió un poco en lo que comenzaba a buscar sus zapatos –Pero supongo que tú no mides el peligro, sólo haces lo que crees que es correcto. Eso lo admiro.

Terminó de ponerse sus zapatos que estaban a lado del sofá y se puso su camisa arraigada sin abotonar. Frisk supuso que esa era la razón por la cual no se la quería poner ante el terrible aspecto que tenía, pero tras los sonidos insistentes del claxon no había tenido de otra.

-He ¿te gusta lo que ves? –Le guiñó un ojo al percatarse lo mucho que lo veía.

-N-no… Es solo que… es la primera vez que veo sin camisa a alguien –Admitió un tanto avergonzada de su declaración.

La sonrisa de Sans se ensanchó aún más con esa declaración.

-Bueno, podemos considerarnos a mano con esto al menos. –Tomó su saco igualmente desgastado y roto colgándoselo en el hombro –Quien diría la bonita imagen que sería contemplarte en pijama.

Nuevamente la florista se sonrojó e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma como si fuera suficiente para desviar la atención. Aunque ya se encontrara bien vestida, el recordar que la había visto en tales prendas le era bochornoso. El claxon cada vez más notorio irrumpió nuevamente el ambiente extraño que se estaba sintiendo en el lugar, cosa que la humana agradeció por primera vez.

-Bueno, debo de irme antes de que Paps avise a todo Snowdin que nos encontramos aquí –Volvió a reírse y se dirigió hacia la puerta –Gracias nuevamente por todo, nos vemos pronto.

-Temí que dijeras eso –Suspiró resignada.

El esqueleto simplemente lanzó una carcajada y desapareció en el acto. Frisk esperó a que se escuchara el auto partir del lugar para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conectaban al local, pero rápidamente fue detenida por varias lianas cuyo origen la miraba fúricamente.

-De todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho ¡Esta fue la peor! –Exclamó Flowey acercándola a su maceta –Ahora no sólo tendremos que lidiar con uno, sino con dos. Tendremos que mudarnos lo más pronto posible.

-No hace falta hacer eso, Flowey. Las cosas no fueron tan mal –Se excusó un tanto tranquila pese a estar inmovilizada –Además no podemos irnos hasta que pueda encontrar a papá. Apenas estamos comenzando a posicionarnos bien aquí, tarde que temprano él sabrá de este lugar y vendrá. Estoy segura de eso.

La planta respingó irritado con la terquedad de la humana. Por más que quisiera explicarle todo lo mal que estaba haciendo, sabía que sería inútil ante su ceguera e ignorancia de las cosas. Le preocupaba que se pusiera torpemente en peligro, pero aún más, que las cosas pudieran empeorar todavía más tras la amenaza de ver más seguido al menor de la familia esqueleto. La idea de que tendrían que mudarse le parecía la única opción viable por ahora, aunque supiera que tarde que temprano los buscarían ahora que los hermanos estaban interesados en la humana para su puro entretenimiento. Cómo aborrecía eso.

De todos los seres que habitaban en la ciudad ¿Por qué tendría que haberse topado justamente con ellos? Sin lugar a dudas tenía la peor de las suertes consigo.

Aun sin soltarla, la encaminó hacia su cuarto apresuradamente y la tumbó en su cama. Sabiendo que protestaría al respecto, le arrojó encima la cobija que había recogido de la sala mientras había estado desprevenida atendiendo al mafioso.

-Hoy te quedarás en tu cuarto –Ordenó mostrándose aun molesto –Por culpa de esos malditos esqueletos ahora te encuentras enferma.

-Estoy bien, Flowey, en verdad. Ni siquiera tengo fiebre. –Se sentó cómodamente en su cama estando enternecida por la preocupación de su amigo –Debo de trabajar, ya se me hizo tarde.

-Yo me encargaré de la florería si tanto te preocupa. Pero tú te quedas aquí descansando. Podrías empeorar si te sobre esfuerzas y no quiero tener que lidiar con eso.

Frisk sonrió enternecida por eso, y tras percibir que todavía estaba disgustado con ella, terminó acostándose para relajar de algún modo a su amigo. Flowey simplemente se quedó mirándola tratando de percibir algo más, pero tras unos minutos de silencio total, la planta se giró y comenzó a usar sus lianas para moverse con libertad y rapidez.

-Vendré más tarde a ver cómo estás. No se te ocurra hacer algo más. Ya has hecho muchas idioteces para un solo día y la mañana todavía está iniciando.

-Gracias Flowey –Le sonrió agradecida con ternura.

.

.

El lujoso carro conducido por los esqueletos era lo suficientemente llamativo para las calles descuidadas de Snowdin, pero era algo que a los dueños no les preocupaba. El barrio se encontraba bastante tranquilo tras ser todavía temprano para varios habitantes.

Papyrus había permanecido en silencio mientras conducía y pensaba sobre lo que había pasado en casa de la humana. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien las cosas acorde a las reglas familiares, pero a su perspectiva no estaba haciendo nada malo si sólo se trataría de ser conocidos y nada más. Nada de amistad con humanos ni negociaciones. Supuso que era por eso que su hermano mayor había estado tranquilo con eso tras tanto tiempo ocultándolo. Estaba contento ahora de descubrir eso.

Sin embargo, ahora había algo más que no había contemplado y que se había callado tras considerar inoportuno tocar el tema. Pero tras un largo recorrido pensándolo seriamente, finalmente optó por dirigirse hacia su hermano que una vez más estaba haciéndole del peor copiloto que pudiera existir tras dormirse en su asiento.

-SANS… LA FLOR PARLANTE QUE TENÍA LA HUMANA ES DT-00X ¿CIERTO?

-Si –El mayor entreabrió un poco sus cuencas borrando un poco su sonrisa. –A mí también me sorprendió al principio verlo de nuevo y en tan buen estado. Pero supongo que lo último es gracias a los cuidados de Frisk.

-¿PORQUÉ LA HUMANA LO TIENE? ¿Y PORQUÉ LO LLAMÓ SU MEJOR AMIGO? –Preguntó bajando la voz lo más que pudo, aunque su tono sonaba con un volumen de lo más normal.

-No sé cómo fue que terminó en sus manos, pero lamentablemente es el único ser que ella considera como amigo –Despertó por completo al sentirse confiado de hablar sobre el tema. –Y tal parece que el "sentimiento" es mutuo. La hierbamala la ha estado sobreprotegiendo en todo este tiempo.

-SI SE ENCUENTRA CON LA HUMANA, ENTONCES ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPARSE ¿NO LO ESTARÁN BUSCANDO?

-Odio admitirlo, pero es justa esa la razón por la cual no hice nada –Apartó la vista hacia el frente, y se giró para ver el paisaje andar que brindaba el ritmo matutino del friolento Snowdin por medio de su ventana –Podemos considerar como tregua si todos nos mantenemos en silencio al respecto. Pero si la planta trata de hacer algo… bueno, tal parece que no te ha olvidado, así que dudo que se atreva a mover un pétalo de nuevo.

El esqueleto alto se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino conduciendo hacia su casa, pensando en lo raro que se había vuelto su habitual vida rutinaria. Pero si su hermano mayor estaba bien con eso, entonces él también lo estaría.

.

.

.

 **Las cosas van desarrollándose cada vez más. Algo turbio comienza a asomarse…**

 **Prendan veladoras para que tenga tiempo libre para actualizar ambos fanfics, ya que se me acumularon muchas cosas de trabajo una vez más (necesito vacaciones D: ).**

 **Por cierto, si quieren ver los dibujos que he hecho sobre este fanfic y de Osado Corazón, pueden verlos en www (punto) michkate (punto) deviantart (punto) com.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

La mañana había iniciado de lo más pacífico para el líder de los esqueletos. Desde hacía dos días, Gaster había notado lo entusiastas que estaban los dos menores en cuanto a iniciar sus actividades diarias se refería, pero por más que trataba de dar con el motivo de sus comportamientos tan inusuales, no encontraba nada más allá de lo mero superficial que se presentaba ante su vista. Cumplían como siempre con sus partes, nada había cambiado en sus rutinas.

Sin querer darle importancia a eso, se había encerrado en su escritorio para revisar sus administraciones suspendidas por variadas actividades en cuanto ellos se habían retirado a lo suyo. Aunque nunca lo comentara abiertamente, se preocupaba de que toda gestión estuviera en orden para prevenir cualquier cosa que tratara de llegarles en la retaguardia. Su trabajo y talento consistían en saber mucho antes que el enemigo, tener siempre la ventaja antes de que pudiera descubrirse. Usar todo lo que tenía al alcance a su favor.

Era así como había levantado a su familia ante todo el caos. Era quien pensaba por los tres.

Antes de que comenzara a revisar su archivero de pendientes, el llamado de la puerta le hizo enfocarse mejor en su café para que nadie más viera sus documentos en el acto. Se aseguró de que nada quedara a simple vista antes de contestar con la poca paciencia que tenía. Detestaba que le irrumpieran en momentos de suma concentración y paz.

-Adelante. –Aun cuando había dormido lo suficiente, su voz había sonado ronca ante el cansancio acumulado.

-Don Gaster, lamento la interrupción. –Se disculpó un gato monocromático asomándose por la puerta –Sabemos que no le gustan las situaciones así, pero tiene una visita algo… insistente.

-Nadie puede venir sin aviso previo y sin cita. –Le recordó sin siquiera verlo directamente. Le irritaba en cierta medida que no le hicieran caso en algo tan sencillo.

-Oww ¿Ni siquiera yo, querido?

Aquella voz suave le hizo levantar la cabeza en el acto sin soltar su bebida caliente. De todo lo que pudiera pasarle en esa mañana, lo que menos esperaría era contemplar a aquella chica asomándose en la puerta, sonriéndole con toda la inocencia del mundo con esos labios portando una tonalidad distinta a la que había acostumbrado en ella.

Tras unos segundos, suspiró resignado sin cambiar su expresión seria y le dio un sorbo a su café antes de terminar aceptando la visita. Con un ademán de su mano indicó que pasara mientras el monstruo sin color se retiraba en el acto, dejándolos solos en la habitación. La joven entró con total confianza y se sentó animadamente frente a él, mientras se recargaba en el escritorio con cuatro de sus seis brazos. Gaster simplemente la observó en silencio levemente irritado con su presencia. Le acababa de arruinar su calmada y organizada mañana por un posible capricho por parte de ella.

-Extrañaba ese gesto serio tuyo, te hace ver encantador, huhuhu –Canturreó mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Muffet? –Atajó a lo directo al no querer más rodeos de su parte.

-¿Además de que querer verte?

Gruñó cada vez más hastiado con ese comportamiento suyo. Por más que la largara, por más que le dijera que no quería nada de su parte, la arácnida siempre volvía con el mismo tema. Aunque no le gustara emplear violencia con una dama y mucho menos con una tan joven, la opción cada vez más le era tentadora en cuanto a esa chica se refería. No parecía querer entender de ningún modo. Le parecía hasta vulgar ese comportamiento suyo.

-Creo que fui muy claro con eso. Me es molesto tener que repetirlo –Se quitó los lentes al empeñarse con el café y los puso en su escritorio –Si no he sido grosero contigo, es porque debo de ser un ejemplo para mis hijos en cuanto a caballerosidad se refiere, pero cada vez más me lo pones difícil.

-Tal vez sea porque en verdad quiero que seas rudo conmigo –Se acercó más al escritorio coquetamente.

-Tienes la edad de mis hijos, Muffet… -Comenzó a decir sin perder los estribos.

-¿Y? A mí no me importa que seas mayor.

Volvió a suspirar cada vez más molesto. Estaba por llamar nuevamente a uno de sus seguidores para que la llevara a la salida antes de que realmente fuera agresivo, pero la arácnida previó su intención con suficiente tiempo para retirarse del escritorio y recargarse adecuadamente en su propio asiento. Su sonrisa coqueta le indicaba que todo se lo estaba tomando como un juego casual, en donde consistía en mostrar lo maleducada que era a la vista del esqueleto.

-La verdad es que vine a reclamarte algo –Cruzó un par de sus brazos mientras que otro estaba buscando algo de su bolsa y uno acomodándose suavemente el cabello –Me habías dicho que no necesitarías nada más de mi desde que tú consigues tu propia mercancía y en estado fresco, pero ya me he topado en más de una ocasión a los tuyos en mi zona de saqueo ¿Acaso pretendes ocultarme algo, W.D.?

-Señor Gaster para ti –Le recordó con un tono amargado. Detestaba esa confianza que se tomaba con su persona –Y nuestro tiempo de saquear tumbas ya terminó, tal y como ya te había dicho. Inventarte una excusa como esa para venir demuestra tu inmadurez e imprudencia.

-No estoy mintiendo, querido. En verdad vi a los tuyos en el cementerio que frecuento. Es imposible engañar a tantos ojos. –Rio levemente pese a querer verse más seria –Al principio creí que era una simple casualidad ver al hombre llama de tu zona, pero una segunda vez y con uno de tus hijos… y la misma tumba, supuse que ya no lo estaba siendo, huhuhuhu.

Por primera vez en su visita, el mafioso comenzó a prestarle atención sin mostrarlo realmente. Le dio un gran sorbo a su café de nuevo para tratar de analizar aquella extraña información sin verse evidente ante la molestia frente a él. Desde hacía años que habían dejado de saquear tumbas al aprovechar de primera mano los cuerpos que quedaban en variados conflictos victoriosos, y sus hijos sabían de antemano que ya no podrían acercarse a los terrenos de New Home al ser zona exclusiva de otra familia. Por lo que atreverse a ir a la capital sin invitación previa, era más que un peligro, era un acto estúpido.

No le cabía duda de que quien se refería la arácnida era más ni menos que Sans. No sólo por el hecho de mencionar al bartender implicado, sino porque sabía que Papyrus no hacía nada que él no permitiera, y porque a su primogénito le encantaba provocarlo como acto de rebeldía en cualquier oportunidad. Por más que trataba de corregir ese comportamiento inadecuado, enseñándole la importancia del negocio… éste siempre se rehusaba a comprender las cosas con prudencia.

Pero lo más raro del asunto era que había estado en un cementerio nuevamente. Y si había mandado al falsificador antes… ¿era porque estaba en busca de un dato? No existían cementerios de monstruos ante el hecho de que sus cuerpos se desintegraban distinto, por lo que si estaba en busca de una tumba, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de algo humano. ¿Qué dato podría interesarle de eso?

-Ok, Muffet, no sé qué pretendas acusando a uno de mis hijos con algo tan absurdo –Comenzó a decir en cuanto dejó su taza casi terminada sobre la mesa. Mantenía su rostro serio sin permitirse ninguna emoción más, analizando con la mirada a la arácnida en busca de algo más en su información. –Pero si insistes en que fue así, ¿de qué cementerio hablas?

-Me encanta cuando me vez tan… así –Suspiró Muffet sonrojada, sin prestarle realmente atención a la pregunta. Incluso le pareció que la temperatura de la chica se había elevado absurdamente –Me hace…

-Si no piensas actuar adecuadamente, será mejor que te retires de una vez –Irrumpió de inmediato lo que fuera que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica.

-¡No, no! Yo… fue en el cementerio de los ricos, es el mejor lugar para saquear cosas –Trató de mantener la compostura de inmediato, pero la mirada del mafioso aun la hacía acalorarse. Mostró el brazalete de oro que tenía en una de sus muñecas –Ésta la obtuve en una de las tumbas. Esos humanos son los únicos que los entierran con cosas de tan buen valor. Son tan extraños…

-Y la tumba que mencionaste ¿también es de valor?

-¿Ese intento de lápidas? Huhuhuhuhuhu. Destacan entre todas del cementerio, pero por lo lamentables que son –Se burló sin reparar en lo grosero que era hablar así de unos cuerpos en descanso eterno –Tal parece que fueron pobres en vida y que apenas y pudieron darse ese lujo en muerte de estar en tal zona. De todas las veces que he ido a ese cementerio, esas son las más aburridas.

Aquella información no era de mucho valor para él, pero el deje de curiosidad en el tema fue un impulso más grande que el de hacer que la arácnida se fuera de una vez por todas. Un conjunto de lápidas implicaba una familia enterrada junta, y si no tenían valor… ¿Por qué tantos cuerpos enterrados en una zona de ricos? Pagar un sólo lugar de ahí implicaba una gran cantidad de dinero, y que fueran más de uno…

Suspiró resignado, después de todo tendría que darle la razón de algún modo a la araña ante lo extraño que estaba siendo eso. Confiaba en que no diría nada a nadie más si se lo pidiera amablemente, pero eso no era algo que le agradara del todo en realidad.

-¿Cuántas lápidas son las que mencionas?

-Cuatro, dos de adultos y dos de infantes –Volvió a recargarse en el escritorio al sentir confianza nuevamente. El esqueleto reparó en que la araña buscaba resaltar su escote con tal postura, pero él lo ignoró por completo –No recuerdo si leí los nombres una vez, ya que no se les puede saquear nada salvo unas flores que parece que les dejan de vez en cuando. Nunca fueron de mi interés.

-Entonces todo lo que me cuentas sigue siendo absurdo.

-Te digo que es verdad –Reprochó un tanto disgustada de que no le creyera –Sé que vengo sin evidencia alguna, pero aun así vine a reclamarte de porqué hurtas en mis dominios en vez de pedírmelo personalmente. Sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

-Mi mercancía ya la obtengo de primera mano, además, ya te había comentado que en caso de volver a necesitarte, mandaría a uno de mis seguidores a contactarte. No hace falta que te presentes sin siquiera avisar.

-Oh, vamos W.D…

-Señor Gaster.

-Cuando digo que haría cualquier cosa por ti… -Provocativamente comenzó a bajar aún más su prenda para mostrar su escote –Es cualquier cosa.

-Te he pedido variadas veces que te comportes, y sigues sin hacer caso a eso. Así que ni cumples con tus palabras –Gruñó cada vez más molesto. Ese comportamiento le era de lo más vulgar y su desagrado aumentaba conforme la arácnida se estaba acercando a él. –Ahora te pediré que te retires de una buena vez antes de que…

-Disculpe, Don Gaster, le llaman de… –El mismo gato monocromático volvió a aparecer en la puerta, pero se quedó estático al ver que la araña casi estaba encima del esqueleto –Oh… ¡lo siento! Creo que vine en un terrible momento.

-La señorita Muffet ya se iba en realidad –Comentó calmado el mafioso, agradeciendo internamente la interrupción pese a que no le agradara que no tocaran antes –Y dile a la operadora que pase la llamada a mi línea.

Muffet volvió a acomodarse su prenda y se retiró sin decir más, un tanto malhumorada de que le hubieran interrumpido todo. En cuanto se desapareció de la puerta, el gato simplemente quedó contemplando al líder de familia acomodándose en su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Se retiró antes de que le llamara la atención por su imprudencia y fue a hacer de inmediato el mandato cerrándole la puerta.

Gaster suspiró de frustración en cuanto estuvo solo. Aunque tuviera en mente lo que Sans trataba de ocultarle, en el momento se lamentaba más el haber recurrido en un tiempo a la arácnida ahora que no lograba deshacerse de ella de modo sutil y no grosero. No solo por lo extremadamente joven que era la chica, sino porque en verdad no estaba interesado en nada más así.

Solo había una mujer en su vida. Solo había una mujer que tendría lugar en su familia.

.

.

Las golondrinas nuevamente fueron un bello despertar para la joven florista. Tanto que en gran parte de la mañana la inició alegremente haciendo sus pendientes antes de abrir el local y ponerse a hacer arreglos florales ante el impulso creativo que estaba teniendo. Sabía que de algún modo su buen humor también se debía a que Flowey la había forzado a dormir demasiado ante una enfermedad que no era para nada grave en ella. Incluso se había sentido mucho mejor al cabo de un par de horas que la había mandado a acostarse, pero la flor no le hizo caso para nada.

Le era de lo más tierno que la sobreprotegiera de alguna manera, pero le preocupaba su clientela asustada en presencia de la flor, dándole a entender que su trabajo atendiendo el lugar no fue nada grato para ambos lados.

-Los idiotas no sabían pedir –Se excusó en cuanto le pidió una explicación de que algunos estuvieran tras la vitrina, observando cada uno de sus movimientos para calcular sí podrían entrar –No tengo la culpa.

Frisk suspiró resignada, con lo que tuvo que regresarlo a su departamento para darles un respiro a sus clientes hasta que tomaran confianza de nuevo. La mañana estuvo de lo más tranquilo y las compras fluían de maravilla tras motivarse algunos a llevarse sus arreglos florales en cuanto recién los terminaba, por lo que el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que había sentido.

-Lo sigo diciendo, pareciera que sólo sonríes a las flores.

Dejando de acomodar unas margaritas que recién había cortado para su uso, prestó atención al esqueleto que estaba recargado al otro lado de su recibidor, sonriéndole como siempre salvo por una bolsa de papel grande que traía consigo. No queriendo darle importancia, simplemente guardó las tijeras con las que había estado trabajando antes y puso a un lado el arreglo sin terminar. Sabía que era caso perdido en cuanto a ver variadas formas de que insistiera en visitarla, lo menos que podía ser al menos para ella era no ser descortés.

-Son las únicas que me entienden –Respondió finalmente, dejando de sonreír sin darse cuenta.

-En el mundo existen más cosas que flores ¿sabes? –Rió Sans mientras ponía la bolsa sobre el recibidor –Y con mejor tema de conversación.

-¿Qué es esto? –Por lo que notaba a simple vista, se trataba de algo proveniente de una tienda fina pese a no reconocer el logo.

-Un regalo para ti.

-¿Porqué? –Arqueó la ceja extrañada.

-Sólo quise darte algo –Se encogió de hombros con simpleza. La chica sí que era extraña hasta para recibir regalos. –Pero si quieres darle un motivo, puedes considerarlo como mi forma de agradecerte por haberme tenido en tu casa la otra noche.

-Yo solo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier persona haría –Se excusó sintiéndose incómoda con el asunto. Recordar el cómo se habían presentado todas las cosas le era un tanto embarazoso. –No tienes por qué darme algo por eso.

-Cualquier sujeto me habría echado a la calle o hasta matado –Comentó riéndose, como si fuera de lo más natural eso –Sólo acepta el regalo, Frisk, adelante. ¿O acaso es malo recibir cosas así de sólo conocidos?

La mencionada se extrañó con su comentario. Por más natural que se observase el mafioso, le parecía detectar que había algo distinto en él. ¿Por qué le daba la leve impresión de que no le gustaba la denominación que le tenía?

No queriendo volver más extraño el asunto, finalmente tomó el regalo y sacó lo que tenía dentro. Para su desconcierto, se trataba de una gabardina negra elegante cuya textura indicaba ser de lo más acogedora y caliente. Nunca había usado ese tipo de prendas, pero le parecía que era bastante bonito… y costoso. Desconocía por completo el tema de precios en cuanto a etiquetas de vestimentas, pero se le figuraba que era una prenda digna para eventos importantes o para lugares finos.

-Me dio la impresión de que pasas mucho frío en tu casa –Comentó Sans tras varios minutos en silencio –Snowdin tiene como lema que aquí es una tierra donde el sol no sale para nadie, por lo que el invierno se pondrá peor estando por entrar a otoño.

-Oh… Gracias –Seguía viendo la prenda un tanto perpleja. ¿Acaso se había visto tan deplorable de no tener muchas cosas en su casa? Lo cierto era que se trataba de un despiste de su parte y no por bajos recursos, aunque seguía empeñada en no tocar para nada el dinero de su herencia. –Aprecio el gesto, pero…

No pudo completar su oración al terminarse ahogando casi del susto con el movimiento repentino del esqueleto, el cual en forma veloz le había tomado de la barbilla para acercarla a su rostro.

Frisk se había paralizado del susto con lo que estaba pasando ¡¿Acaso iba…?! Sabía que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para impedir su atrevimiento, pero realmente no sabía cómo actuar apropiadamente para situaciones como esa. Si lo golpeaba o empujaba… ¿Tendría repercusiones graves con su persona? ¿Y si se trataba de un malentendido y ella empeoraba todo por hacer algo? Se hacía muchas preguntas fugaces en el momento, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que fuera así de atrevido con ella cuando le había dejado muy en claro en qué término lo tenía.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar con lo que fuera, el esqueleto sólo la había acercado lo suficiente deteniéndola a sólo milímetros de su cara. Verlo tan de cerca le ponía extremadamente incómoda y el que aún no le soltara de la barbilla la hacía estar en modo alerta.

-No, no me lo había imaginado –Comentó Sans con una gran sonrisa en lo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No pasó por alto la cara roja que tenía la humana por la cercanía, cosa que le causó bastante gracia. –Realmente tus ojos son como el vino.

Sintiéndose un tanto alivianada de ver que sus intenciones no eran lo que había pensado, se apartó de golpe tras no poder soportar más el estar en tal postura vergonzosa. El esqueleto sólo se reía de su reacción, pero para ella no tenía nada de gracia eso, era un abuso total de su espacio personal y confianza. Si se permitía cosas así con ella sólo por regalarle algo… lo mejor era no volver a aceptar nada proveniente de él.

Agradecía el hecho de que estuvieran divididos por el recibidor, que de lo contrario la cercanía habría sido mucho más incómoda.

-Te pediré que no vuelvas a hacer eso –Se atrevió a decir tras reponerse, aunque aún sentía arder su cara pese a querer controlarlo lo más posible.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya no podía con mi curiosidad –Comentó de inmediato sin borrar su sonrisa. –Estuve pensando en estos días en si me lo había imaginado o no, pero realmente tienes unos ojos embriagantes, jeje.

Por su bochorno había captado tarde el juego de palabras que había en su oración, pero optó por no darle importancia y en mejor retomar su trabajo. Quería aprovechar el flujo de venta que estaba teniendo en tan pocas horas, pero tras regresar con sus margaritas, su mente dispersa en otras cosas no le ayudó para nada en diseñar mentalmente un acomodo distinto para su presentación.

-Sans ¿Eres un alcohólico? –Liberó la pregunta que tenía en su mente con tal de no mantener un silencio incómodo tras lo sucedido, pero tras unos segundos de parálisis se percató tarde de que había sido una terrible pregunta si lo que quería era desviar el tema. –Oh, realmente no tienes por qué responderme eso. Yo…

Pese a querer reparar su metida de pie, el esqueleto simplemente se carcajeó desde su sitio, cosa que desconcertó aún más a la humana que ya no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿Por qué cada vez que sentía que le había dicho algo mal, él terminaba por reírse de ella?

-Supongo que es mi culpa que me tengas en esa percepción por aparecerme así en tu casa –Comentó Sans entre risas –Vaya, cada vez me será más difícil agradarte.

-Al principio creí que estabas en ese estado por andar afligido, pero cuando tu hermano mencionó que no era la primera vez… supuse que si tenías un problema con la bebida.

-¿Mmh? ¿Por qué creías que estaba afligido? –Le extrañó un poco, al grado de dejar de estar riendo.

-Bueno… mencionaste que venías de un cementerio, y… -Nuevamente se ruborizó al sentir que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en algo que parecía muy personal. –Lo siento, no debí hacer conclusiones por mi cuenta.

Para su sorpresa, las cuencas del esqueleto quedaron en completa oscuridad por un breve tiempo. El que estuviera con tal expresión sin borrar su característica sonrisa le era un tanto escalofriante.

-¿Dije algo más?

-Sólo eso y… que te gusta como huelo.

Era oficial que ya no podía concentrarse en sus margaritas, por lo que terminó retirándose para ponerlas en agua antes de que comenzaran a marchitarse. Aunque en el fondo también había querido apartarse de su sitio tras sentirse cada vez más incómoda con recordar lo sucedido. Aunque le diera la espalda, sentía cómo el esqueleto le seguía observando con sus cuencas vacías.

-Una flor invernal ¿eh? –Susurró Sans en lo que se recargaba en el recibidor, recordando las palabras nada gratas que le había dicho el robot magnate.

-¿Mmh?

-Nada, nada –Suspiró un tanto resignado. –No estaba afligido ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Entonces por qué terminaste borracho? –Preguntó sin mirarlo directamente, concentrándose más en acomodar de la mejor forma posible sus margaritas.

Sans agradeció que no le estuviera mirando tras nuevamente tomarlo por sorpresa las preguntas de la humana. Admitía a sí mismo el gusto que tenía con la bebida (más de una vez se lo exageraba su hermano), pero mientras lo hacía para relajarse de todos sus conflictos personales como la vía más rápida, era la primera vez que había tomado porque se encontraba frustrado ante un enojo inexplicable. ¿Cómo explicarle que había terminado tomando en exceso… por ella?

Le había sido satisfactorio saber que la humana ya no corría peligro por su hermano, cosa que le había generado la frustración de no poder hacer nada más para mantenerla con cautela sin forzarla. Pero el que estuviera tan sola mientras se encontraba buscando a un sujeto… corriendo tanto peligro en una ciudad discriminatoria, siendo ella una joven tan inocente…

No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba el tipo, y estaba más que seguro de que la florista jamás se lo diría si se lo preguntara, pero el que se fuera a la ciudad para hacer su vida con la esperanza de poder topárselo como si de abejas a la miel se tratase, manteniéndose firme en un negocio manejado con su tutela… sin lugar a dudas, parecía ser alguien importante para ella. ¿Se trataría del tal Sageor Murderer? ¿Sería alguien más? ¿Humano o monstruo? ¿Amigo o…? No importaba cuántas preguntas se hiciera, fuera quien fuera, quería golpearlo.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó gruñendo para sí mismo ante el conflicto mental que enfrentaba desde su sitio. ¿Estaba enojado porque el sujeto estaba descuidando así a la chica? ¿O por saber que había alguien más en su casi inexistente círculo social? Aunque fuera inmaduro de su parte, deseó para sus adentros que nunca encontrara al sujeto que estaba buscando. Para que hiciera que se moviera de tal forma, sin importar los peligros, se trataba de un hombre que no la merecía.

-¿Sans? –La voz de la humana lo sacó de su trance.

-Si quieres que te responda eso, tú debes responderme una pregunta también –Actuó con naturalidad para no desconcertarla. –Últimamente sabes mucho más de mí que yo de ti. Eso es injusto ¿sabes?

-Ok… ¿qué quieres que te responda?

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto las flores?

Frisk, quien estaba terminando de posicionar adecuadamente las margaritas, se levantó un tanto gustosa de una pregunta así. Se volvió a acercar a su recibidor para guardar debajo de él la bolsa con el regalo recién dado, y se recargó en la barra pensando las palabras adecuadas para responder eso ante tanta inspiración a su alrededor.

-Las flores pueden ser delicadas y fuertes al mismo tiempo, hermosas y sutiles a la vez, pero más importante, son la manera en la que el planeta se comunica con el resto de los seres –Sonrió en lo que observaba las orquídeas que situó en una esquina –Indican dónde se puede descansar, dónde comer, dónde no acercarse… tantas señas tan sutiles que hay en el mundo y que sólo se requiere apreciar para comprender esos mensajes. Y cada una con su belleza tiene un mensaje para alguien más.

-Un tanto irónico que te guste eso de las flores, cuando tú no eres precisamente comunicativa, y cuando tienes una flor que literalmente habla –Soltó sin pensar el esqueleto.

Por primera vez, la florista rió con su comentario, lo cual sin lugar a dudas no esperaba el mafioso que se voltearan así las cosas. Le parecía que la pregunta realmente la había puesto de buen humor, cosa que le aclaraba aún más que lo que la hacía feliz era todo lo relacionado a esas plantas coloridas.

-Bueno… eso es parte de lo que me apasiona de las flores, pero supongo que también es porque gracias a ellas nunca me sentí en completa soledad. –Continuó hablando con la inspiración que mantenía sobre el tema –Flowey es el claro ejemplo de eso, ya que como tú dices, es quien me devuelve las palabras de forma directa, pero principalmente es quien me ha cuidado desde que nos conocemos. El resto de las flores me brindan alimento, paz, y son el vínculo más grande que he tenido con… bueno, no importa.

Se detuvo en su inspiración en cuanto notó que estaba hablando demás y no quería agobiarlo con sus ensoñaciones. Dialogar sobre flores le había agradado al igual que lo hacía al hablar con sus clientes, pero era la primera vez que mencionaba algo sobre ella que no fuera algo técnico como labor de venta. Supuso que eso sería algo que Flowey no aprobaría, pero consideró que no había dicho nada malo mientras no mencionara sus datos generales como le había advertido. Tanto cuidado le era de lo más extraño, pero al no saber cómo manejarse en la ciudad ante su dada inexperiencia, optaba siempre por hacerle caso tras mostrar ser más conocedor que ella.

Al notar que el esqueleto tenía permanentemente sus cuencas oscuras, supuso que realmente lo había estado agobiando con su respuesta.

-Supongo que te abrumé con tanto palabrerío –Arqueó una ceja. –Las flores no son para nada de tu interés, puedo comprender eso.

-No, no... –Regresó el esqueleto a su estado natural tras percatarse de su propia expresión –Puedes seguir hablándome de eso. Es interesante… tu gusto por las plantas.

Aunque sus palabras y sonrisa dijeran una cosa, Frisk sentía que no estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo ya te contesté suficiente tu pregunta, ahora mejor responde la mía –Comentó con seriedad. Le era complicado poder explicarlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que podía diferenciar sus sonrisas como si de sombreros por la mañana se tratasen – ¿Por qué terminaste ebrio la otra noche?

-Crucé bebidas esa noche, cosa que no suelo hacer –Respondió casi en el acto, como si hubiera pensado en su respuesta con anticipación –Y sin alimento antes, es muy fácil que se te suba el alcohol.

-Ya veo… –No pasaba por alto que estaba desviando el tema sobre el porqué había acudido a tomar, pero no quiso insistirle al considerar que se trataba de algo personal y respetó eso –Cuando fui con Mettaton a su fiesta, probé algo que nombraron margarita. Sabía horrible.

-El tequila no es para cualquiera –Rió un poco el esqueleto por inercia. –Y me sorprende que hayas tomado algo. Creí que eras de las que no tomaban.

-Y no lo hago. El eligió por mí al no querer que tomara agua. –Recordó con desagrado. Realmente no le había gustado como se había comportado con ella. –Lo mismo fue con la ropa.

El esqueleto había asentido con la cabeza sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho, cosa que le molestó un poco a la humana de hacerle hablar cuando no le estaba escuchando en realidad. Se encontraba ahí parado buscando algo en sus bolsillos del saco, y tras un buen rato de silencio incómodo, por fin sacó el contenedor de sus puros y se puso uno en sus dientes.

-Ya sé que no puedo fumar aquí, tranquila. –Se adelantó Sans hablando entre dientes, en cuanto vio la expresión de la florista. –Tengo todavía varias cosas qué hacer, por lo que ya me retiraré. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el regalo.

-Ahh… lo fue –Arqueó la ceja cada vez más extrañada con el comportamiento del mafioso. Había algo que no cuadraba para nada con lo que habitualmente era con ella, pero por más que lo analizaba con la mirada, no podía captar más allá que una sonrisa aparentemente falsa –Gracias.

Sans hizo un ademán con su sombrero y desapareció en el acto sin decir nada más, dejando a una desconcertada humana ante lo extraño que había sido todo. No queriendo darle importancia a eso, se dispuso a continuar con sus labores antes de que diera la tarde, pero por más que trataba de concentrarse no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre qué había pasado.

¿Había sido algo que había comentado? ¿Su explicación sobre las flores le había aburrido? Pero si él lo había preguntado… ¿O acaso había sido el preguntarle sobre el problema con la bebida? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba casi segura que había sido por algo que había comentado, por muy paranoico que sonase en su mente tal cuestionamiento.

En lo que barría con sumo cuidado algunos pétalos caídos, se recordó mentalmente que no debía de meterse en asuntos que no le pertenecían, sobre todo de seres con un historial tan delictivo que rayaba a lo escabroso.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque supiera que era un criminal, aunque de antemano conociera su capacidad para matar seres y de extorsión locataria… Le hacía querer saber por qué le seguía buscando pese a todo. El que él se preocupara por ella al grado de rescatarla o alimentarla, e incluso que quisiera entablar conversación con ella en cualquier oportunidad con tal de conocerla, le daba a entender que de algún modo ella realmente le agradaba, por muy extraño que le sonase. Ella no era para nada social, pero le era un tanto reconfortante saber que a él eso no parecía importarle.

Sonrió levemente ante tal pensamiento mientras seguía barriendo. Tal vez después de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia en su vida.

.

.

El bar se encontraba completamente vacío en cuanto apareció el esqueleto de la nada, sentándose en su lugar de siempre en espera de que su amigo en llamas apareciese a comenzar con sus actividades rutinarias. Prendió el puro que yacía en sus dientes y se recargó en la barra con tal de calmar la ansiedad que le estaba generando los miles de pensamientos que circulaban su mente.

Como si el humo fuera el mensaje suficiente de su llegada, el bartender había aparecido poco después mientras le tendía comida sin necesidad de preguntar siquiera. El esqueleto simplemente le sonrió mientras tomaba la comida en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? –Preguntó Grillby tras un rato observándolo comer.

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí. –Contestó sin más tras acabarse su hamburguesa lo más prisa posible, dejando el puro consumirse en su cenicero sin retomarlo. –Debo saber cuántas florerías hay en todo Ebott y sus respectivos dueños.

-Qué petición de lo más extraña. –Cuestionó el dueño del bar – ¿Ahora andas en busca de regalarle todas las flores posibles a tu humana?

-Sería algo tonto regalarle flores a una florista –Rio levemente el esqueleto.

-Mmmm, trabajadora de una florería entonces… Eso si no me lo habías dicho antes. –Comentó a si mismo Grillby, mientras analizaba un poco la situación. –A menos que estés en busca de implementar su trabajo, no me imagino qué es lo que quieres con tal dato.

-¿Vas a cuestionarme cada cosa que te pido? –Gruñó Sans mientras ponía a un lado su plato.

-Mientras sigas sin pagarme, sí. Además del hecho de que ya no hay vuelta atrás desde que me has contado de ella. –Rio por lo bajo en lo que tomaba el plato y lo ponía debajo de la barra. –Una mujer humana, trabajadora en una ciudad y envuelta en misterios que incluyen su inexistencia en el mundo. Cada vez entiendo menos tu interés en ella, me suena a que es un peligro hasta para sí misma.

-Es más que un peligro, es valiente a su modo. No sé cómo explicarlo. –Volvió a tomar su puro y fumó un poco antes de seguir hablando. –Tengo una posible pista nueva ahora, y para aclararla requiere saber sobre cada florería de la ciudad.

En lo que seguía fumando, pensó en lo que le había intuido la información de la humana. No pasó por alto que había callado sobre que las flores le eran más que una pasión, sino un recuerdo. Uno que aparentemente daba a entender que se trataba del mismo sujeto que estaba buscando.

¿Acaso por eso había abierto una florería? Si fuera así, había acertado en su hipótesis sobre que no estaba buscando tras considerar por su cuenta de que daría con él tarde que temprano. Si a los dos les vinculaba el gusto por las flores, daba por hecho de que en algún momento daría con él. Una jugada muy inteligente, una que no requeriría de ningún esfuerzo por su parte. La humana sí que le sorprendía cada vez más.

Sin embargo, estaba ante ese hecho que le carcomía por dentro. En algún momento realmente daría con el sujeto y… ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Se iría de la ciudad tras lograr su cometido?

¿Se… iría con él?

Exhaló todo el humo ante una frustración cada vez más notoria. Le irritaba el hecho de que Frisk estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar a alguien que seguramente le había dejado sola tras parte de su explicación sobre las flores. Soledad, había dicho soledad… Eso explicaba de algún modo su falta de conocimiento sobre socializar, y el que se sintiera incómoda con cumplidos y regalos.

Por más que le pensaba, seguía firme con su percepción de que aquel sujeto no se merecía que una mujer tan única como Frisk se tomara la molestia de buscarlo. Y el que lo recordara por las mismas flores que eran su profesión, podrían ser una tortura para ella en caso de que nunca lo consiguiera.

Snowdin era un lugar chico y muy fácil de ubicarse entre todos con sólo proponérselo, por lo que si el objetivo a encontrar se encontrara realmente en el barrio, ya habría terminado llegando a la única florería situada en el lugar desde hace tiempo. Si se quería dar con él, tendría que analizar cada florería de la ciudad partiendo de los dueños.

Uno de ellos tendría la respuesta que buscaba.

.

.

.

 **Safksdlfhasjkflhasjfhalfhas por fin pude actualizar!**

 **Para quienes me siguen en mis redes sociales, sabrán que en estos días ando trabajando en un festival haciendo dibujos aparte de mi trabajo, por lo que apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir (necesito un café justo ahora) X_X**

 **Gracias por la espera, los quiero muchooo! 3**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Waaa, no puedo dormir, ando en la oficina.**

 **Michi fuera!**


	21. Chapter 21

Los rayos del sol que escapaban de la densa cortina le generaron a Mettaton la peor de las incomodidades tras una larga desvelada. Se rehusaba a despertar por completo queriendo ignorar lo molesto que era para su vista aquella luz fulminante, pero tras unos segundos fue más que imposible para él ser consciente de que la mañana amenazaba con no dejarlo dormir más. Malhumorado, terminó levantándose con algo de dificultad entre los varios cuerpos femeninos que albergaban en su inmensa cama, los cuales buscaban estar lo más pegadas a él pese a estar profundamente dormidas.

Se puso los pantalones que había arrojado al suelo, y apartando unas piernas sin preocupación alguna, pudo sentarse en el pequeño espacio para despabilarse poniendo sus manos en su rostro por un breve momento. La resaca comenzaba a ser una dificultad más para su lista de las peores cosas para iniciar un día, pero aun así trataba de despejar su mente y encontrarse en el mejor estado posible. Ignorando a las chicas tras de él que dormían plácidamente en su cama personal, se levantó hacia la mesa central de su inmensa habitación y se sirvió un trago pese a saber que no era el mejor aperitivo para una mañana. Le daba igual ello después de todo, su cuerpo no funcionaba igual que el de un humano o un monstruo.

Él era único en el mundo, se había asegurado personalmente de serlo.

Tras levantar el vaso con su bebida, con la poca luz que había en el lugar se percató que tenía en el mismo sitio una carpeta de investigaciones. No tenía ni qué pensarle para saber específicamente cuál era, ya que él mismo la había dejado en ese lugar tras no saber qué más hacer con ello. Si bien la curiosidad aun lo albergaba, sabía de antemano que sería estúpido de su parte tratar de indagar más en algo que le amenazaba de muerte.

Llevando la carpeta y bebida consigo hacia la habitación continua, rio para sus adentros con las sensaciones que le generaban tales recuerdos. No era la primera vez que corría peligro de muerte y ni tampoco sería la última, la vida era el negocio más redituable del mundo y quienes se dedicaban al bajo mundo lo sabían de antemano. Sin embargo a él no le gustaban esa clase de tratos tras ser de lo más insignificantes para él. No había un verdadero reto en ello para él en cosas así.

Mientras la mafia amenazaba con quitar vidas como parte de su labor de venta, él negociaba con darles una magnífica vida a sus clientes. El quitar contra dar… era claro que él sería siempre ganador con ello. Nadie comprendía el verdadero valor del dinero como él, era así como aun con la mafia teniendo sus negocios clandestinos y de mala muerte, él seguía siendo el más rico de todos. Él no tenía que amenazar a alguien con quitarles la vida para que le hicieran caso o le temieran, sus vidas ya le pertenecían desde mucho antes y sin que se dieran cuenta.

Monstruo o humano, empresario, político o ciudadano… todos le consumían más de una vez en sus cientos de empresas. Y en cuanto fuera dueño de todo monopolio, él siempre tendría el control de la vida de todos

Y aun con todo su conocimiento empresarial, con su carisma y gran aportación al mundo, decenas de seres osaban a llamarlo "traidor". Él no tenía la culpa de que no compartieran su visión, no tenía la culpa de que no fueran lo suficientemente valientes para arriesgarse a comparación de él. No iba a llevar de la mano a nadie que no fuese lo suficientemente capaz de comprender al mundo como él. Humanos o monstruos, todos necesitaban al dinero por igual, así que era claro hacia dónde tenía que apuntar sus metas ¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?

Sentándose cerca de la chimenea para mayor comodidad, se puso a revisar los documentos que había estado revisando hacía tiempo. Tras una nueva amenaza a su colección, le había quedado claro de que no podría investigar más pese a acabarse sus opciones de dónde escarbar. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo si al final no había podido obtener nada más que el odio de cierto esqueleto famoso por sus muertes en grandes cantidades, y que no hubiera creído posible sino hasta ver por cuenta propia como él solo había acabado con el grupo de asesinos pertenecientes al gran Don Dreemurr. Si él solo había acabado con todos sin permitirles salir del edificio y sin tener algo personal con ellos, era más que claro lo letal que podría ser con odio hacia alguien en particular. Aunque estuviera acostumbrado a las amenazas y desprecios de la gente, sabía perfectamente con qué no meterse. Después de todo, apreciaba su propia vida como para tener que ponerse ciertos límites necesarios como si de regla de negocio se tratase.

Arrojó con cuidado una de las hojas de la carpeta hacia la chimenea, después de todo ya no le servía tener aquello consigo. Por más que había pagado por tal información, realmente no había sido mucho lo que había podido obtener. ¿Acaso era la familia esqueleto quienes la mantenían oculta? Con eso de que le preguntara sobre lo que había investigado, seguramente había sido para saber de antemano que tanto había podido obtener fuera de su seguridad.

Mientras observaba cómo se consumía por el fuego con gran rapidez, se atrapó a sí mismo pensando una vez más en aquella noche. Algo que se supondría que sería un día más para él lleno de lujos y acaparando la atención como siempre, se había tornado uno... de los que por más que quisiera, no lograba sacar de su mente. Un día que tenía nombre y desconocía apellido.

Esa humana… ni siquiera era tan agraciada ni de buen porte ¿cómo era que le generaba tantas preguntas? La había elegido como compañía por sus rasgos orientales y por lo extremadamente joven que se veía, tanto que generaba dudas de si se trataba realmente de alguien mayor de edad ¿Cómo era entonces que tenía la atención del esqueleto? Y aún más importante ¿Qué no se suponía que la familia Gaster enemistaba con los humanos al igual que el resto de los grupos mafiosos? ¿O él había confundido la relación que tendrían esos dos? Por más que le pensaba, cada vez tenía menos sentido para él.

La debilidad de un hombre siempre era una mujer, y el encontrarle tal debilidad al esqueleto había sido una de las más grandes oportunidades que obtendría en su vida, si no fuera por el hecho de que las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y nada provechoso para él. ¿Qué era lo que había fallado en sus cálculos? ¿Realmente la florista sólo era una cliente de su red protectora? ¿Se había equivocado en creer que había algo más?

Lanzó otro papel con leve enfado. Ni por el hecho de que le había dado el honor de ser su compañía para su propio evento, en todo momento la florista se había mostrado disgustada con el entorno. Le había llevado a comprar ropa, a arreglar como mujer decente y llevado a cenar en un lugar que jamás podría pagar ni vendiendo toda su florería de quinta ¿Cómo había osado en ser tan impertinente con él? Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan malagradecida como ella, era como si no supiera como ser una buena mujer para empezar. Y aun con todo lo que había tenido que soportar, la chica jamás le sonrió, cosa que había sido su indicativo a lo largo de aquella noche de que no podría acostarse con ella como habitualmente lo hacía con sus compañías seleccionadas al azar. Por su cuerpo y expresiones, sabía de antemano de que se trataba de alguien virgen sin necesidad de preguntarlo, y él le habría dado el honor de perder su virginidad con él si no fuera por su forma tan maleducada que había sido todo el tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado arrojando más papeles conforme se molestaba más con el recuerdo de esa noche. Detestaba sentir que no había tenido control de algo, y además, que había sido una mujer quien le había generado tantas complicaciones en cuestión de un lapso breve juntos. Y aun con todo ello, aun con su imprudencia y actitud tan grosera… ella había terminado salvándole… dos veces en la misma noche. Sin pensarlo, sin dudar, realmente esa humana le había salvado la vida de algo que no podría librar ni con los mejores doctores a la mano. Nadie podría curarle de algo así tras ser único en su forma.

Estando sus pensamientos tan confusos ahora, Mettaton se detuvo en arrojar las cosas al fuego sin darse cuenta de que únicamente le quedaba la foto que había prohibido exhibir en los medios. Observándola detenidamente, podía contemplar lo bien que él siempre salía en las fotos, pero también, lo tímida que se notaba la humana ante tantas miradas sobre ella. ¿Quién era esa florista? ¿Quién se creía para darse el lujo de la impertinencia?

¿Quién era ella para… tener su atención de esa forma tan fulminante?

Se decía de nuevo para sus adentros lo común e insignificante que se veía la chica, pero aun así algo le carcomía cada vez que pensaba en ella ¿Acaso era el hecho de tener que agradecerle el haberle mantenido con vida? ¿Estaría en deuda con ella ahora? Seguramente lo había hecho con tal de obtener algo de él al igual que todos, pero… si ella no sabía quién era él…

No queriendo pensar más en ella, arrojó la foto al fuego asegurándose de que terminase justo en el medio. Le dio un último trago a su bebida antes de querer retirarse del lugar, sin embargo se atrapó a sí mismo observando la fotografía siendo consumida por las llamas poco a poco. Viendo cómo su propio rostro había sido desvanecido ya junto con gran parte del papel. Queriendo ya deshacerse de aquella molestia de haberse topado con una humana tan grosera e inusual, cuya mirada impresa parecía observarle desde el fuego abrazador. Esa mirada llena de timidez por las cámaras y tanta atención… se le veía tan extraño estando a punto de desaparecer.

Una humana que le había salvado la vida sin importarle el hecho de que no le agradaba. Una humana que se había dado la tarea de hacer su propio negocio por muy pequeño e insignificante que fuera, una humana que no le importaba lo que la sociedad pensaría de ella… una emprendedora… justo como él.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, terminó agachándose con prisa lanzando el vaso en algún lado haciéndose añicos, para tomar inmediatamente lo que quedaba de la foto ahora chamuscada. Estando arrodillado, sacudió como pudo el pedazo de la foto rescatada para extinguir por completo el fuego que amenazaba su completa extinción, y hasta que pudo notar que estaba a salvo fue que contempló lo que había quedado de imagen. Lo cual, sólo había conservado el rostro de la inusual chica.

-Señor Mettaton ¿Todo bien? –Uno de sus mayordomos había entrado con algo de prisa tras el sonido del vaso romperse. El magnate guardó con prisa el pedazo de foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si lo hubieran atrapado en una mala movida. –No sabíamos que ya había despertado. Enseguida les traemos el desayuno.

-Lleva el mío a mi oficina. Me pondré a hacer unos pendientes. –Se levantó con naturalidad pese a lo raro que había sido para él sus acciones. –A las chicas dales lo que quieran desayunar y luego pídeles que ya se vayan. Ya se quedaron más tiempo de lo que permito, no quiero que piensen otra cosa.

-Si señor. –Se inclinó el mayordomo y se hizo a un lado mientras Mettaton salía del lugar.

En lo que el magnate recorría uno de sus grandes pasillos de su mansión para dirigirse a su oficina personal, volvió a sacar la foto para observarla en el camino con más calma. Pese a que la humana no se le podía apreciar sus ojos directamente, le daba la impresión de que podía ver más allá de lo que los seres comunes podían contemplar.

Frisk… había dicho que ese era su nombre, más nunca quiso compartirle su apellido. La florista le había querido regalar un ramo de orquídeas tras su explicación caprichosa, ¿eso significaba que era una chica que creía en el romance?

Mettaton terminó sonriendo mientras guardaba la foto nuevamente. En definitiva aun no despertaba por completo si se estaba haciendo mentalmente las preguntas más tontas.

.

.

Si bien se había despertado tarde tras una noche de insomnio, Frisk había llevado a cabo la mañana laboral con total perfección. Le había llegado un pedido imprevisto de una gran cantidad de flores para un funeral, que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Flowey para terminar todos los arreglos con tiempo. Y cuando por fin se habían llevado todo, se dispuso a barrer los pétalos que se habían expandido por todo el local. Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y no quería dejar pendientes. No cuando tenía un margen muy corto para ir al parque y continuar con el arreglo que cada día más se notaban buenos resultados.

Aun cuando todavía se presentaban los robos de botes y el tiradero de deshechos de los paseantes, Frisk se mantenía en su postura firme de rescatar a toda costa el lugar por mucho que le fuera complicado. Le daba alegría ver que comenzaba a ver el producto de su esfuerzo con la tierra curada y los primeros brotes surgiendo. Sin embargo, aún tenía presente algunas complicaciones de las que no hallaba solución inmediata.

Uno de esos días labrando la tierra, le había tocado ver con horror varios anticonceptivos tirados sobre la tierra, los cuales a simple vista se podía contemplar que tenían poco tiempo de haber sido usados. Flowey se había burlado de ella en todo ese día por la expresión que había hecho con ello, pero por más que trataba de ignorar ese hecho, le seguía pareciendo desagradable que hicieran algo así en plena vía pública… y sin la decencia de al menos ponerlos en la basura.

Mientras seguía barriendo, sacudió su cabeza con tal de apartar ese recuerdo. Tenía que acabar pronto si quería seguir trabajando en el parque.

-Agghh… odio el otoño. –Exclamó Flowey desde el recibidor en donde uno de sus pétalos había caído sin más.

-Tranquilo Flowey, sólo es una vez al año que se te caen. –Frisk dejó de barrer para acercarse a su amigo y tomó el pétalo caído con suavidad. –Ve el lado bueno, esto hace que tus pétalos salgan más hermosos.

-Como tú no te quedas pelona cada año…

-Ya te dije que puedo hacerte una bufanda para la temporada.

-Que no.

Frisk simplemente rio con su comentario y fue por su bolsa con cosas para labrar la tierra, junto con su almuerzo listo para comer allá durante su labor. Flowey se había terminado enredando en el brazo de la chica al no querer que tuviera que cargar con su maceta. Sin más, ambos recorrieron el camino de siempre para dirigirse al parque que cada vez se veía menos abandonado. En lo que la flor se bajaba por cuenta propia para insertar sus raíces en la tierra, Frisk comenzó su habitual rutina de recoger la basura que siempre dejaban en el lugar. Ya había sido una costumbre portar consigo una bolsa de basura para recaudar todo.

En cuanto se acercó a los brotes que recientemente había plantado, para su sorpresa había un niño monstruo sujetando una lata con sus dientes y echando agua de esa forma a las plantas. Frisk estaba por preguntarse cómo era que se complicaba tanto regando las plantas así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía brazos. Conmovida por el gesto se acercó poco a poco, sin embargo en cuanto la notó, el niño horrorizado soltó la lata y se echó a correr como pudo.

-¡Espera! Yo no… -Frisk no sabía si alcanzarlo, pero no fue necesario tras ver cómo el niño se caía de cara sobre la tierra, por lo que se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse. – ¿Estás bien?

-¡P-por favor n-no me lastime! –Frisk notó su temblor mientras se encogía como podía.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-E-eres humana…

-Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Antes de seguir hablando, Flowey se había acercado atento a cualquier cosa que se presentara, pero el niño se sintió acorralado con ello y terminó haciéndose bola en el suelo completamente tembloroso. A Frisk se le hacía muy extraño tal comportamiento ¿por qué le tenía tanto miedo? No fue sino hasta que se acordó de los letreros en varios locales de que relacionó que podría tratarse del conflicto de especies.

Teniendo cautela de no asustarlo más, se quitó su guante para acariciar con cuidado la cabeza escamosa del niño, el cual se alarmó en cuanto notó su tacto, mas no se apartó tras notar que no estaba pasando nada más. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse en cuanto sintió que le estaba acariciando con leve torpeza.

-Gracias por cuidar de las plantas en mi ausencia. –Le dijo Frisk tras esbozar una tenue sonrisa. –El parque está mejorando gracias a que has estado haciendo algo por cuenta propia ¿cierto?

El niño no contestó y siguió permaneciendo enroscado consigo mismo, pero el temblor que antes tenía había estado cesando conforme pasaban los minutos con su suave tacto. Le daba la impresión a la florista de que era la primera vez que alguien le acariciaba, y por las ropas que portaba, seguramente se trataba de alguien de calle.

Flowey le cuestionó con la mirada de si seguiría trabajando con la tierra, pero tras entender el silencio de la humana que aún permanecía con el niño, se dispuso a continuar el solo con el proceso para agilizar las cosas antes de que les agarrara la tarde. Sabía que Frisk no se apartaría de él hasta saber que estuviera del todo tranquilo, mas no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera bueno de su parte.

Para ser alguien nada sociable, la humana era de lo más moralista en cuanto a sus principios, cosa que Flowey ya sabía de qué le metería en problemas si estuviera sola en la ciudad tan pecadora que venía siendo Ebott. Le desesperaba tener que lidiar con ello y por lo mismo no podía apartarse de ella en ningún momento… pero tampoco quería que se perdiera esa forma de ser suya. Tal ingenuidad e ignorancia era producto de la sobreprotección, lo sabía de antemano, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa con intención de lastimarla con tal de seguir conservando su esencia personal.

Frisk era una luz cálida para su madre cabra desamparada… y lo era para él también, por mucho que no lo aceptara abiertamente. Toriel podría haberla dejado marchar por razones personales, pero él no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimaran aunque le costase la vida. Después de todo, su vida no tenía ningún valor a comparación de lo que era la de la humana. Y la decisión de ella de buscar a su padre la ponía en charola de plata para muchas situaciones caóticas fáciles de presentarse. Ya lo había experimentado por cuenta propia y la había librado por mera suerte, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese de nuevo.

Ya había fallado antes, no se perdonaría otra.

-Muchas gracias, Flowey –Le desconcertó la voz de la florista estando a lado suyo. –Continuaremos otro día, ya es momento de reabrir la florería.

-¿Y el niño? –Comenzó a enredarse en su brazo con cuidado.

-Le invité a comer el almuerzo juntos, pero en cuanto se lo mostré se lo robó y lo perdí de vista. –Se encogió de hombros tranquila mientras recogía sus cosas lista para marcharse.

-En verdad no puedo apartar la vista de ti ni por unos segundos. –Gruñó reprochándole con la mirada. –Hasta un niño discapacitado te roba.

-No hay problema, de igual forma quería dárselo. –Le sonrió con tal de calmarlo mientras caminaba de regreso.

-No aligeres la situación, te robó y punto.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia su casa para continuar con el trabajo. Tras varias cuadras recorridas, Frisk se detuvo de golpe tras ver que un vehículo rojo llamativo estaba estacionado frente a su local, el cual reconoció de inmediato sin tener que ver al esqueleto alto recargado en él. Se cuestionó por un momento de si debía acercarse o no, después de todo, aun le daba cierta incomodidad tras haberlo considerado una amenaza que atentaba contra su vida por varios días.

Sabiendo que no podía postergar más su llegada a su propio hogar, terminó acercándose tras suspirar fuertemente. El aprieto de Flowey sobre su brazo le advertía de que tuviera cuidado por cualquier cosa. Y justamente esa era una razón más para sentirse incómoda con el esqueleto alto. Si con Sans se ponía en modo defensivo, con el otro se ponía… hasta temeroso según percibía. ¿Acaso hacía algo mucho peor que Sans de matar gente a diestra y siniestra? ¿O se trataba de algo más? Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que su amigo jamás se lo diría, ya había notado que tenía sus secretos y que desviaba de tema cada vez que le preguntaba lo que fuera sobre la ciudad. Pero aun así era inevitable que dejara de cuestionarse sobre cómo era que su amigo flor supiera tanto de un lugar que era imposible que brotara.

-¡HUMANA! –Papyrus le saludó con un gesto de su sombrero en cuanto la vio. –YA ERA HORA DE QUE VINIERA.

-¿A qué… se debe su visita? –Le cuestionó un tanto perpleja, olvidándose de que no le había devuelto el saludo sintiéndose maleducada con eso, mas no reparó ello.

-¿ACASO LO OLVIDA? QUEDÉ DE VENIR MÁS A MENUDO PARA SER SU CONOCIDO.

-Sí, pero…

-Y DESPUÉS DE PENSAR EN CÓMO LOGRARLO EN POCO TIEMPO, POR FIN TENGO LA IDEA PERFECTA PARA ESO. –Le interrumpió sin darle importancia. Se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó al asiento trasero. – ¿TENDRÍA UNA CITA CONMIGO?

La pregunta había sido tan repentina que Frisk terminó soltando sus cosas sin darse cuenta, pero el esqueleto con su magia lo había detenido con tiempo y guardado también en su vehículo junto con su sombrero lanzado. Era imposible saber quién tenía el peor gesto, si Frisk por lo anonadada que estaba, o Flowey por lo estupefacto de la situación. El agarre de sus lianas fue más doloroso para la humana, como si tratara de fusionarse de esa forma para apartarla de la situación tan incómoda.

Recordando con disgusto la cita con el robot magnate, Frisk se apresuró en darle una respuesta antes de meterse en un problema del mismo calibre. Había sido tan mal de boca aquel día como para querer repetirlo.

-N-no.

-LO TOMARÉ COMO UN SI.

-Pero si dije que n…

Sin avisarle siquiera, la había empujado al asiento de copiloto y le cerró la puerta como si de un caballero se tratase. Frisk iba a comentarle algo al respecto, pero el mafioso ya había ingresado a su lujoso vehículo y empezado a conducir con naturalidad sin importarle nada más. Flowey, quien parecía casi arrancarle su brazo ante su apriete excesivo, se encontraba vigilando a Papyrus de cualquier movimiento en falso mientras todos permanecían en un incómodo silencio.

Todo le era tan extraño a la joven que no sabía que pensar al respecto. Tras haber sido él tan crítico con ella por el simple hecho de ser humana ¿ahora le pedía una cita? Y peor aún ¿La forzaba a tener una con él? Recordaba claramente que la había juzgado de una forma racista tanto por humana como por sus rasgos orientales, sin contar el hecho de que le había atacado por supuestamente "tener una aventura" con su hermano y verlo como algo muy malo. No importaba por dónde le viera, no tenía ningún sentido tal espontaneidad de su parte.

Pero al no saber qué más hacer salvo esperar a que se detuviera en algún lado, la florista optó por ver la ventana con tal de evitar algo incómodo. No conocía el camino que se estaba recorriendo debido a que inusualmente salía de su hogar, pero por primera vez le llamó la atención lo pintoresco que era realmente el barrio. Ignorando el hecho de que muchos hogares se trataban de familias pobres, para Frisk fue más fascinante notar la arquitectura antigua que lo conformaban. Había una extraña belleza en el entorno que no logró describir el porqué de su interés.

-VAYA, ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A TIEMPO –La voz alzada del conductor la sacó de su trance. –YA ESTABA POR IRSE.

-¿Quién…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta tras notar que se estaban estacionando frente a un local un tanto arraigado que a simple vista se notaba la necesidad de mantenimiento. El letrero que colgaba de forma vertical indicaba que se trataba de un bar y que seguramente se iluminaba por las noches tras el cableado notorio que colgaba, pero no se comparaba con el letrero maltratado que estaba situado al lado de la entrada, el cual indicaba explícitamente que no se permitía el ingreso a humanos.

Pero por mucho que percibiera el peligro de ese lugar un tanto escondido, no le llamaba lo suficientemente su atención del momento como lo venía siendo el esqueleto que estaba recién saliendo del establecimiento, el cual les sonrió en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo por completo.

-He, esto sí que es raro de ver. –Sans se quitó el puro que había tenido entre sus dientes. – ¿Qué hay?

-ESTA MAÑANA TE DESAPARECISTE TAN RÁPIDO QUE NO PUDE DECIRTE DE QUE IRÍA POR LA HUMANA. –Le comentó sin bajarse del auto, impidiendo que ella pensara en escapar con prudencia. Había un tono de reproche en su voz que hizo al otro reír levemente. Frisk estaba dándose cuenta de que esa interacción entre ellos era de lo más habitual. –SABÍA QUE TE ENCONTRARÍA AQUÍ, MALDITO ALCOHÓLICO.

-Hey, no me digas así enfrente de ella. –Pese a quejarse, se rió aún más. –Es jugar sucio tratar de caerle bien mientras resaltas lo malo en mí.

Frisk iba a comentar algo sobre que ninguno de los dos le agradaba si siempre hacían lo que les placía con ella como si de un juguete se tratase, pero como si hubiera anticipado sus pensamientos, Flowey la detuvo apegándose más a ella para acaparar su atención. Contempló a su amigo un tanto estupefacta de que se mostrara tan cauteloso cada vez que se trataba de relacionar con los esqueletos, por lo que tomó su consejo en silencio y se mantuvo alerta lo más que pudo.

-EN FIN, VINE A TRAERTE A LA FLOR PARA QUE LA CUIDES EN LO QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON LA HUMANA.

-¿Qué? –El puro se calló de sus manos sin reparar en ello.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron al unísono florista y flor.

-NO NOS PODEMOS CONOCER EL UNO AL OTRO MIENTRAS HAY ENTROMETIDOS. –Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –TIENE QUE SER TODO EN PRIVADO.

-Eeehh… entiendo eso, pero… -Quiso actuar con naturalidad como usualmente se mostraba, pero era algo evidente que estaba perplejo con esa noticia. – ¿Una cita? ¿Aceptó así sin más?

-Yo no accedí a nada. –Se excusó Frisk en el acto por mera urgencia. –Y sigo sin…

-TÓMALA PARA QUE NO PASE MÁS TIEMPO –Le interrumpió de nuevo, ignorándola de cierta forma grosera. –RECUERDA QUE LUEGO TENEMOS PENDIENTES PARA LA NOCHE.

-No soy niñero, bro. –Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

-ASÍ COMO VIGILAS A TUS PRESAS ANTES DE ASESINARLAS, ES LO MISMO CUIDÁNDOLAS.

-Pudiste usar una analogía menos incómoda. –Comentó por lo bajo, ahora sin el tono alegre. –Además ya tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, así que lo siento, pero tendrá que ser otro día.

Sin aviso previo para nadie, un aura azulada invadió a Flowey paralizándolo por completo y apartándolo del apego que tenía hacia la humana. Frisk no entendía qué estaba pasando hasta que notó que se trataba de Papyrus empleando magia y moviéndolo al compás de su mano. Sin consideración ni prudencia, lo lanzó hacia su hermano para que lo atrapara por mero reflejo, como si de quitarse una basura de su saco se tratase.

-GRACIAS POR TODO, HERMANO, TE LO COMPENSARÉ. –Encendió el auto rápidamente. –NOS VEMOS MÁS TARDE.

Pisó el acelerador y desapareció de la vista dando la vuelta a la cuadra, dejando a un esqueleto cada vez más perplejo con todo y a una flor con expresión exaltada.

-Nononononononononono… ¡Frisk!

-Tranquilo hierba, no creo que pase nada malo. –Gruñó Sans resignado mientras tomaba el tallo de la flor con más fuerza. –Tampoco es de mi agrado tener que "cuidarte". Pero ya que tendremos que estar juntos en esto, lo mejor será tener una tregua para estas horas.

-No sé qué pretenden ustedes dos con Frisk, pero juro que…

-Ya lo hemos dicho más de una vez, sólo queremos agradarle. –Volvió a esbozar su habitual sonrisa y se giró de regreso hacia el local. –Necesitaré un trago para esto.

Ingresando al lugar de apariencia de mala muerte, se acercó a la barra mientras ignoraba algunas miradas curiosas de los pocos clientes que había. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y se recargó mientras ponía a la flor en un tarro sucio y vacío que estaba a su alcance.

-¿Ahora me traes flores? Que detalle de tu parte. –Rió sarcásticamente el dueño del bar mientras se acercaba tras notar el regreso de su amigo.

-No te emociones. –Se rio con él. –Tráeme otra botella para tener que soportar esto.

Antes de que le preguntara a qué se refería, notó como la planta se movía molesto por el intento de florero en que lo había colocado. Sabiendo que no era momento para hacer preguntas, tomó una botella que tenía debajo de la barra para dársela y se retiró en el acto. Sabía reconocer cuando no debía de estar presente en algo y le daba la impresión de que aquella criatura rara tenía algo que ver con el tema frecuente de su amigo.

Mientras llevaba un trapo consigo para limpiar las mesas desocupadas, miraba de reojo la extraña escena, sorprendiéndose de que cuando su amigo había mencionado a una "flor guardiana" se trataba aparentemente de algo literal.

-Tengo interés en saber por qué andas tan… seco hoy. –Sans finalmente habló tras el tercer trago directo a la botella de whisky, mientras observaba detenidamente sus pétalos que se estaban tornando de un tono marrón, y la evidente falta de uno. –Pareciera que Frisk se hartó de ti y te está dejando morir.

-Me lo dice el mayor perdedor del mundo, a quien ella le dice en su cara que no le agrada. –Sonrió Flowey maliciosamente mientras se recargaba en el borde del tarro. Le era incómodo estar en un objeto de ese tipo y sin tierra con la cual reposar sus raíces, lo cual lo debilitaba aún más. –Y sobre tu intento de pregunta, no es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces cuéntame algo más interesante… Dt-00X –Le devolvió la misma sonrisa maliciosa mientras bajaba lentamente la botella. – ¿La chica sabe que vienes de un laboratorio?

El gruñido inconforme de la hierba fue suficiente respuesta para Sans, dándole un triunfo silencioso de lo más provechoso. No le agradaba el hecho de que tuviera que quedarse con la flor mientras Papyrus se divertía con Frisk en dónde sea que hayan ido, pero si podía sacar información interesante de la situación que se le presentaba fuera de la mirada desaprobatoria de la misma humana, sin lugar a dudas lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Sería una desilusión para Frisk saber que eres sólo un objeto artificial. –Se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese indiferente. –Con eso de que es fan de lo natural.

-No hables de ella como si realmente la conocieras. –Bufó en el acto.

-Con lo poco platicadora que es ella, dudo que tú también.

-Es mejor que no hable, cuando lo hace atrae a imbéciles como tú que atentan contra su integridad.

Aquello le dio mucha gracia al esqueleto ¿Desde cuándo a la planta le interesaba la integridad de alguien? Lo poco que conocía de él era lo sádico que podría ser. Cada vez le era más extraño la sobreprotección que tenía sobre una vida ajena a la suya, aunque a su vez, comprendía por qué si se trataba justamente de una mujer tan fascinante como lo venía siendo Frisk.

-Entiendo, quieres proteger a tu jardinera. –Dio un largo trago a su botella antes de seguir hablando. – ¿Y puedes protegerla del peligro que vienes siendo tú? Puedo comprender que quieras alejarla de los chicos malos como yo, pero ¿qué me dices del arma que se supone que vienes siendo? ¿Qué puede asegurarme de que no tratarás de matarla personalmente en cualquier momento?

-No soy un inestable, estúpido.

-Me lo dice el que escapó más de una vez. –Soltó la botella y la apartó un poco de él para ponerse en una postura más seria. –Ella en verdad me preocupa. Y si me entero que eres tú quien atenta contra su vida, cuenta con que yo personalmente te aniquilaré. Yo no me trago el cuento de que son grandes amigos, no cuando tú eres un objeto sin sentimientos.

-Entonces adelante, mátame. –Le retó sin expresión alguna. –Bórrame de la existencia y déjala sola en el mundo. Soy lo único que tiene.

-Difiero de esa opinión, margarita.

-Owww, me dirás que te tiene a ti, pero ambos sabemos que es ella quien no te traga el cuento de aliado. –Se burló mientras empleaba un gesto malicioso. –Ante sus ojos eres un asesino y no lo va a cambiar el que quieras matarme.

-En realidad iba a decir que tiene a su familia, no te tengas en tan alto estandarte. –Se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia.

-¡Ja! Suerte con encontrarla.

Sans volvió a tomar la botella para terminársela lentamente mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Acababa de hacer que la planta mordiera el anzuelo sin que se diera cuenta sobre lo que quería. Así que la flor en verdad sabía sobre la familia de la chica… Eso explicaría por qué se esmeraba tanto en mantener oculto su apellido. Tal vez Frisk no se hiciera idea del motivo por el cual tenía que hacerlo, pero si la flor se lo pedía firmemente era porque consideraba en verdad la opinión de él.

-Suerte tuviste tú de encontrar a una amante de las flores. Aunque si lo pensamos… es raro ¿no? Si ella es una pueblerina que no sabe nada de la ciudad, y tú un experimento citadino que escapó… son muchos kilómetros que estaban de por medio.

-Es claro que hui de la ciudad, imbécil. –Retomó su gesto serio tras mantenerse cauteloso en el tema que se estaba abordando. –Mientras más lejos de la loca, mejor.

-No creo que a tu creadora le agrade que te refieras a ella con ese término. –Rio mientras notaba que el dueño del bar pasaba por ahí para tomar unos vasos. Manteniéndose cauteloso de oídos no deseados, esperó a sentirse completamente solo antes de seguir hablando. – Si no quieres que te devuelva al tubo de ensayo de donde saliste, me dirás lo que quiero saber.

Flowey se mantuvo en silencio analizando su situación. Tras no estar en tierra no podía moverse ni estirarse a libertad, por lo que no tenía ninguna defensa con la cual pudiera invocar su magia. Y por otra parte, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido que seguramente se trataba de terreno provechoso para el mafioso, por lo que tampoco podía utilizar lo que fuera que pudiera tomar de ahí. Frisk se encontraba con el otro esqueleto igual de peligroso y en un lugar desconocido para él, por lo que si en un hipotético caso de que lograra escapar, no sabría en dónde buscarla.

En verdad estaba en un lío. Hubiera preferido que le amenazara con su vida, pero con entregarle a la loca… arruinaría aún más las cosas. No podía permitirlo. No cuando tenía que pensar por Frisk.

-¿Qué es lo que quisieras saber? ¿El color de su ropa interior? –Movió ligeramente sus pétalos cada vez más oxidados con tal de aligerar la tensión. –Con lo acosador que has sido, no me sorprendería que también fueses un pervertido.

-No, eso no es algo que preguntaría. –Se rio levemente con lo espontáneo que fue ese comentario. –Lo que realmente quiero que me digas es cómo fue que diste con ella. Para que te denomine como amigo, y con lo escéptica que es, he de suponer que se conocen desde hace años. ¿Su familia está de acuerdo con que tenga a una flor peligrosa consigo? O más bien ¿No les molesta que se relacione con un intento de monstruo?

Flowey no contestó de inmediato tras tratar de captar algo más allá de una simple pregunta, pero sólo le hacía entender que se estaba cuestionando de cómo un humano se relacionaba tan bien con los monstruos dado el racismo evidente… hasta que entendió que en tal cosa estaba el hecho de que tendría que mencionar sobre la familia de la chica para saber esa clase de datos. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por tonto?

Sin embargo comenzaba a causarle ruido el hecho de que insistiera con el tema. Podría tratarse de un tipo queriendo cobrar recompensa con una chica aparentemente indefensa, o de un macho abusivo queriendo propasarse con una jovencita solitaria e inexperta, pero al ser exclusivamente un sujeto con historial delictivo y con contactos nada deseados… empeoraba las cosas en gran magnitud. Había mencionado a su "creadora" ¿será acaso que seguía teniendo contacto con ella? Si era así, podría mandar todo al carajo.

Maldijo a Frisk en sus adentros. Debieron haberse mudado en cuanto se lo dijo.

-No te creo el cuento de que realmente te preocupa Frisk –Tras varios minutos en silencio, Flowey por fin habló en cuanto pudo ordenar sus ideas. –Pero si es así… si en verdad quieres algo bueno para ella, no te entrometas en su vida.

-Eso no fue lo que te preg…

-Ni tu vida ni la mía valen para nada. –Atajó tras un gruñido. –Sólo la suya importa. Y si piensas lo mismo que yo, no tratarás de escarbar más en su pasado. No invoques el infierno para ella, sólo eso pienso decirte.

De todo lo que le pudo haber dicho, eso sin lugar a dudas era lo que menos habría esperado de su parte. Sabía lo extraño que era la protección que le brindaba, pero que estuviese al extremo de valerle su propia vida con tal de que estuviera bien la de ella, le indicaba que realmente la apreciaba como ser vivo. Era raro, no cuadraba con lo que le habían advertido de él ni en lo que había conocido en el proceso.

-¿Es tu manera de rogarme?

-Velo como quieras. Sólo no quiero que sufra por tu intromisión.

Sans se quedó analizando la advertencia poco peculiar de la flor. "No invoques el infierno" ¿A qué se referiría con ello? Podía hacerse mil conjeturas al respecto, pero cada una le hacía sentir que se alejaba de una verdad realista.

-Ok… he de suponer que es un tema delicado entonces. –Finalmente comentó tras ordenar su mente. –Hablemos entonces de una tregua que tal vez podría beneficiar a ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo séeeeeeee, por fin pude actualizar! Aaaahhhhh!**

 **Sé que había dicho que en Junio subiría este capítulo, pero por cuestiones laborales y migrañas intensas fue que no pude cumplir con ello. Una disculpa por haberlos ilusionado de esa forma. En verdad hago todo lo posible por no atrasarme con las actualizaciones, pero muchas veces está fuera de mi alcance :(**

 **¿Qué tipo de tregua hablarán Sans y Flowey? ¿Qué pasará en la cita de Frisk y Papyrus?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Papyrus conducía con mayor velocidad por si su hermano se atrevía a aparecerse con ellos y que no viese hacia dónde se dirigía, pero tras un largo tramo pudo percatarse por cuenta propia de que aquello nunca sucedió, cosa que agradeció en sus adentros. Realmente quería tratar el tema a solas sin intervención de sus chistes o comentarios absurdos. Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con ella para ser conocidos, ahora él quería lo mismo.

Se giró levemente para observar a su acompañante, sin embargo ésta se encontraba paralizada por algo que no pudo comprender a la primera. Ese gesto regularmente lo veía en testigos inoportunos en sus actividades, por lo que le era extraño que su cita se mostrase así si todo iba normal y sin ningún problema. No fue hasta que se detuvo en un alto, que la humana se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrirla con prisa, pero el reflejo entrenado del esqueleto fue mucho más veloz y utilizó su magia para mantenerla cerrada.

-Va a matarme en verdad ¿cierto? –Frisk siguió viendo hacia la ventana con tal de no ver a su captor. Su voz había sido casi un susurro, pero había sido lo suficientemente audible para que el esqueleto la entendiera.

-¿QUÉ? PERO SI YO NUNCA DIJE ESO –Se extrañó con su comentario ¿Acaso la humana no recordaba que la había invitado a salir? ¿En dónde cabía eso para un asesinato?

Tras acabar el tiempo del alto, Papyrus continuó en marcha con menos prisa mientras pensaba en lo rara que era la chica. No sólo por el hecho de que pensara en que la estaba llevando a un lugar para ejecutarla, sino por lo calmada que sonaba su voz mencionando tal suposición errónea. Aunque había tratado de escapar tras esa idea en mente, era muy extraño de que no rogara por su vida si eso era lo que creía que pasaría en verdad. Tan sólo había permanecido en silencio contemplando el camino sin verlo en ningún momento desde que le había separado de la flor.

Tras varios minutos más de traslado, finalmente Papyrus detuvo el vehículo en lo que parecía la parte trasera de un local. Los botes de basura, la parte sin pintar y la puerta sencilla le indicaban eso a Frisk. Fuera cual fuera el lugar, le quedaba claro que el esqueleto no quería que le viesen entrar con ella a tal establecimiento. El mafioso se bajó de su vehículo y se fue rápidamente hacia su puerta para abrírsela, mas no bajó y ni lo vio directamente.

-EHH… YA HEMOS LLEGADO HUMANA. YA PUEDE BAJAR. –Le indicó extrañado de que no captara la obviedad de la situación.

-No quiero.

Algo molesto con su apatía y que siguiera sin verlo directamente, empleó una vez más su magia para levantarla y sacarla del coche. Aquello sorprendió a la humana de tal magnitud que no pudo evitar preocuparse de tal cosa. Un esqueleto que podía aparecerse en todos lados con total destreza y otro que podía moverla a su antojo… cada vez comprendía más el peligro que representaban ante la advertencia de su amigo. Pero eso también le cuestionó otras cosas, si podía moverla de tal forma, significaba que si la quería matar realmente, lo habría hecho desde el principio.

Sin apartar su magia de ella, cerró su carro con cuidado y la llevó consigo hacia la puerta simple. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta para meter a ambos en tan misterioso lugar. Una vez dentro, Frisk contempló a primera vista que estaban pasando por una cocina ordenada de aparentemente un restaurante que se encontraba cerrado, y acto seguido pasaron a los comedores vacíos salvo uno que estaba completamente ordenado y listo, en el cual el esqueleto la bajó con sutileza para sentarla y acomodarle su silla caballerosamente. La única luz que tenían en el lugar era las velas encendidas que estaban situadas ya en la mesa donde se encontraban ahora, junto con los platos y cubiertos ya acomodados. La florista no sabía que pensar ante todo ¿era realmente una cita en plan romántico? Si era así, no le cabía duda que los de la ciudad tenían un modo muy extraño de llevar a cabo las cosas. Sus dos únicos casos de cita le afirmaban eso.

-TENÍA QUE APURARME ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRIARA LA COMIDA –Comentó el mafioso un tanto entusiasta, mientras traía consigo una charola con un platillo tapado. Frisk ni se había dado cuenta de que se había retirado y vuelto de inmediato tras la oscuridad y su desconcierto. –RECALENTARLO PUEDE SER UN DELITO A TAN OBRA MAESTRA.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó mientras trataba de ver más allá de su entorno sin éxito alguno.

-EN EL RESTAURANTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA, POR SUPUESTO. NO DEJARÍA QUE ME VIERAN CON UNA HUMANA EN ALGÚN OTRO LADO.

Frisk permaneció seria ante su comentario mientras contemplaba que servía el plato justo en frente de ella y lo destapaba. La pasta se veía bastante bien pese a la poca luz que emitían las velas, pero el olor le era tan extraño que la mantuvo alerta. Nuevamente recordó la salida con Mettaton y el intento de asesinato que había intervenido, si no hubiera sido por su olfato educado y su vasto conocimiento sobre casi toda flor existente, realmente habría perecido en el acto. Un atentado silencioso que nadie se lo esperaría de antemano, y dada la situación prefirió no tocar el platillo.

-¿QUÉ ESPERA? NO SEA TÍMIDA Y PRUÉBELO. –Le animó mientras se sentaba frente a ella. –YO MISMO LO HICE. PARTE DE LO QUE DEBE CONOCER DE MI ES MI COCINA.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero…

Sin dejarle terminar su negativa, el esqueleto había tomado el tenedor para metérselo en su boca y obligarla de cualquier modo a que probara su comida. Una vez degustando el bocado en su paladar, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado por el mal sabor. Se la pensó con seriedad de si debía escupirlo o no, pero tras parecerle algo desagradable y de mala educación, terminó por tragarlo por completo en vez de torturar por más tiempo a sus papilas gustativas.

-¿Y QUE TAL?

-Sabe a jabón. –Contestó de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¡PERO QUÉ PALADAR TAN FINO! DESCUBRIÓ EL INGREDIENTE SECRETO A LA PRIMERA.

Por primera vez agradeció que hubiera tan poca luz en el lugar, o de lo contrario el esqueleto habría notado su expresión horrorizada. De inmediato le vino Sans a la mente y lo que le había mencionado sobre su hermano respecto a la cocina. Ahora comprendía la magnitud del problema y porque le había gustado en exceso su comida. Incluso comenzó a preguntarse si toda la carne que le había regalado había sido realmente una indirecta para que le cocinara, y poniendo a un lado el posible abuso de confianza que eso representaría, lo justificaba en gran medida.

-Disculpe, pero… –No sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero consideraba más que necesario sacarlo de su error. –El jabón no es un producto consumible.

-SE NOTA QUE NO SABE MUCHO DE COCINA ENTONCES, HUMANA. Y ESO ESTÁ MAL EN UNA MUJER. –Le sonrió con un deje de superioridad. –LOS JABONES SON HECHOS CON HIERBAS FINAS O FRUTAS Y VERDURAS. ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE TAMBIEN PUEDE COMERSE.

-Los perfumes y shampoos también, y no por ello se pueden comer. –Arqueó una ceja retomando su rosto casi inexpresivo. El que le dijera que estaba mal en algo sólo por ser mujer le había desagradado.

-TAMBIEN SON CONSUMIBLES ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN IGNORANTE DE ESO?

Frisk optó por no decir nada más al respecto y decidió no volver a tocar el plato por muy grosera que se viera. Al principio había comprendido que el restaurante estuviera cerrado para meterla, sabiendo lo discriminatorios que eran la mayoría de los locales que había visto de paso, pero ahora se cuestionaba si realmente el lugar tuviera clientela tras el desastre culinario que había probado forzosamente. ¿Cómo le hacía para evitar demandas de salubridad para empezar?

La respuesta le vino a la mente de inmediato tras recordar la vida delictiva que tenían los esqueletos, dándole un sabor de lo más amargo ante un hecho nada aplaudible.

-BIEN, AHORA A CONVERSAR PARA CONOCERNOS. –Sonrió aún más sin darse cuenta de que la humana no había vuelto a probar bocado. –PREGÚNTEME LO QUE LE GUSTARÍA SABER DE MI.

-Bueno… ¿Usted también es un asesino como Sans?

Le había salido tan espontánea la pregunta que Frisk no tuvo tiempo para percatarse de que había hecho una de las peores cosas que podría hacer frente a una amenaza. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había comentado Sans cuando había hecho mención de su familia. ¿También él sentiría que no tenía otra opción?

-TAMBIÉN HE MATADO GENTE, SI ESA ES LA VERDADERA PREGUNTA. –No le dio importancia a lo extraño que había sido que quisiera saber ello. –MI LABOR PRINCIPAL ES LA DE VIGILANTE, MIENTRAS QUE SANS ES EL QUE HACE LA LIMPIEZA.

-¿Limpieza? –Desconcertó eso a Frisk. No le daba la impresión de que fuese un conserje y tampoco podía relacionarlo con la poca percepción que tenía sobre la mafia.

-ANIQUILA A TODO TESTIGO O AMENAZA DEL ENTORNO, POR SUPUESTO –Comentó con total naturalidad. –NO PUEDE HABER NINGÚN TESTIGO DE TODO LO QUE HACEMOS, ASÍ QUE SANS SE HACE CARGO DE ESO. MIENTRAS QUE YO CUIDO SU COLUMNA DESDE LA DISTANCIA.

Frisk permaneció muda mientras trataba de procesar esa información. Ahora comprendía mucho más porqué había actuado así Sans tras haberle salvado de esos perros que habían intentado asesinarla. Si en aquella noche había matado a decenas en un instante… y si esa era su labor principal... ¿Cuántas muertes cargaba consigo? Por primera vez no quiso saber la respuesta a eso, pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando en la situación.

-MUY BIEN, ¿QUÉ MÁS LE GUSTARÍA SABER?

-¿Por qué una cita? –Finalmente preguntó tras no comprender cómo habían terminado en algo así. –Digo… usted mismo ha dejado claro que no le agradan los humanos.

-ESTO NO ES CON INTENCIÓN ROMANTICA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. –Aclaró de inmediato tras comprender hacia dónde iba el tema. – LAS RELACIONES SON UN PROBLEMA PARA EL NEGOCIO. ADEMÁS, YO JAMÁS ME INTERESARÍA POR UNA HUMANA. ¡SERÍA RIDÍCULO!

-¿Hay algo malo en ello? –Aunque le disgustara cada vez más lo despectivo y racista que era el esqueleto, le interesaba saber a qué se debía esa postura suya.

-¿ADEMÁS DEL HECHO DE QUE LOS HUMANOS SON DE LO PEOR? –Rió levemente, como si hubiera contado un chiste que la humana no había comprendido. –SERES DE NUESTRA PROFESIÓN NO PUEDEN ANDAR PENSANDO EN UNA PAREJA. ES UNA REGLA MUY PRECISA DE NUESTRO JEFE, AL IGUAL QUE NO ENTABLAR AMISTADES. Y SOBRE TODO, NO PODEMOS RELACIONARNOS CON HUMANOS, SOMOS ENEMIGOS POR NATURALEZA. POR LO QUE SERÍA HASTA ANTINATURAL SENTIR INTERÉS POR UNA HUMANA.

-Suena todo absurdo. –Comentó llegándole ese pensamiento a la primera. –Humanos y monstruos habitamos el mismo mundo, no somos enemigos.

-NO ES ABSURDO, ES LÓGICA. SOMOS LO OPUESTO.

-Lo opuesto a una mujer vendría siendo un hombre… y no por ello…

-OH, PERO EN ESE EJEMPLO SI HAY UN SUPERIOR. –Le interrumpió una vez más.

No hubo palabras para poder describir el gesto de la humana tras escuchar eso. Bajo su asiento no pudo evitar oprimir los puños ante un enfado cada vez notorio, mientras que el esqueleto le sonreía con amabilidad sin reparar en sus propias palabras. Quería poder controlarse, no meterse en algún problema que luego Flowey pudiera regañarle, pero cada vez era menos posible. El esqueleto no sólo era racista, sino que todo el trato sin consideración sobre su persona se debía al único hecho de ser mujer.

Se había contenido tanto en no hablar, que había terminado comentando algo en voz baja queriendo ser algo para sí misma, pero el esqueleto estaba tan atento a ella que pudo percibirlo, mas no entenderlo.

-¿DISCULPA? –Su sonrisa tranquila no desapareció mientras tomaba la botella de vino tinto que había dejado a un lado y comenzaba a servirse con calma.

-Ya… quiero terminar esto, por favor. –Lo miró fijamente, empleando su rostro inexpresivo nuevamente, firme en sus palabras. –Que termine la cita.

-PERO SI AUN NO TE HAS TERMINADO TU PLATO, Y APENAS HEMOS EMPEZADO, Y… –Se extrañó con todo, al grado de que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba sirviendo vino demás. –AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS POR CONOCER DEL OTRO.

-Ya supe suficiente.

-¿EN VERDAD? ¡WOWIE! –Al notar que tenía demasiado vino en su copa, dejó la suya y comenzó a servirle a ella algo animado. –QUÉ FÁCIL ES SER CONOCIDO.

-No, sólo que no me interesa conocer a alguien de percepción desagradable.

Papyrus casi deja caer la botella sobre la mesa mientras su sonrisa se borraba completamente. Considerando oportuno mejor retirarse cuanto antes tras el mutismo del mafioso, Frisk se levantó de la mesa y se retiró lentamente tomando el mismo camino que habían tomado para entrar al lugar. No estaba para nada cómoda con todo ello, y deseaba realmente saber cómo se encontraba Flowey ahora que lo habían dejado sin tierra ni agua.

No había dado ni tres pasos en cuanto un sonido lastimosamente conocido le rozó por el oído, moviendo su corto cabello en su paso y estampándose en la botella que estaba en un estandarte a lado de la puerta, botella a la cual terminó haciéndose añicos ante el impacto. Había pasado todo tan rápido que Frisk se detuvo de la pura impresión de lo que había sido. No quiso girarse hacia el punto de donde había partido la bala, le era más que obvio lo que podría presentar si lo hacía.

Unos milímetros más y esa bala le habría hecho un daño irreparable ¿Habría sido suerte o… todo calculado? Había logrado detenerla antes de acercarse a la puerta, cosa que seguramente había sido el verdadero objetivo de su ataque proveniente de la espalda. Observando la botella hecha ahora pedazos ante la poca luz, le daba la impresión de que había sido el verdadero objetivo tras estar varias más aun colocadas en el estandarte de vinos variados. ¿Cómo podría calcular un blanco tan preciso ante tan poca luz en el entorno?

"Es un asesino" se recordó a sí misma. Así como Sans le había mostrado lo rápido que era para acabar con decenas de vidas sin problema alguno, ahora su hermano menor le estaba mostrando que no importaba la dificultad del terreno, él siempre podría dar con su objetivo.

-QUIERO DEJAR ALGO MUY CLARO, HUMANA. –Le escuchó hablar con tranquilidad, aunque pudo percibir seriedad y amenaza en el tono de su voz. –LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL YO QUIERO CONOCERLA, ES PARA SABER SI ES UNA AMENAZA PARA MI HERMANO O NO.

Frisk se giró lentamente esperando ser un buen movimiento de su parte. En cuanto pudo contemplar bien al esqueleto, éste se encontraba aun sentado en su sitio, apuntándole con una pistola que sacó de algún lado de su ropa. Su gesto sombrío no se comparaba con lo luminoso de sus ojos anaranjados que la observaban amenazantes.

-SI USTED MUESTRA SER ALGUIEN AGRADABLE EN VERDAD, NO TENDRÉ NINGÚN PROBLEMA, PERO SI NO… -El arma hizo un ruido extraño, suponiendo Frisk que había hecho cambio o algo por el estilo para una nueva bala. –DEBO VELAR POR LO QUE SEA MEJOR PARA MI FAMILIA.

La humana quería decir varias cosas, pero admitía que el arma apuntándole le hacía pensar dos veces sus argumentos. Simplemente estaba estática en su sitio, observando el embrollo en que se había metido ahora.

-Entonces…

Pero ella no era de las que sabían callar. Y si iba a morir por algo, en definitiva no sería por quedarse callada permitiendo cosas que le incomodaban en su persona. Ahora comprendía porqué Flowey no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento.

-Si quiere que yo me muestre amable, le pido que usted lo sea también conmigo. –Comentó finalmente mientras se mantenía firme en su sitio, mostrando seriedad y nada de temor. –Sea congruente con lo que pide de mí.

-¡¿QUÉ?! PERO SI YO NUNCA HE SIDO… -Se levantó molesto de que se le acusara de tal cosa. Bajó el arma inconscientemente mientras se molestaba aún más con la humana impertinente. –LE HE TRAÍDO A UN EXCELENTE LUGAR Y…

-Me trajo obligatoriamente a una cita en la que claramente le dije que no. –Ahora fue ella quien le interrumpió para que captara mejor el mensaje que quería darle. –Me separó de mi amigo sin siquiera preguntarnos, me bajó del auto pese a que dije que no, me hizo probar un alimento a la fuerza… Y ahora, me discrimina una vez más por ser una humana mujer y todavía quiere que me muestre "agradecida" por algo que yo no quería desde un principio. ¿Eso es ser agradable para usted? ¿Apuntarme con un arma sólo porque no le parece que me sienta ofendida?

-N-NO, PERO… -No sabía qué decir para excusarse. Le daba la impresión de ser regañado por algo.

-Si quiere conocerme en verdad, le pido que me respete. Así como yo lo respetaré a usted. –Comentó tras ver que el esqueleto no tenía nada para poder defenderse argumentalmente. –Ser agradable con alguien desconocido puede ser una cortesía en un principio, pero también es algo que puede perderse en un instante.

Ambos se quedaron parados mientras reinaba un silencio de lo más incómodo tras sus palabras directas. Por un momento Frisk pensó en que realmente la mataría por su petición y su baja tolerancia a las cosas, pero en cambio, le extendió la mano para indicarle que se sentara mientras él desviaba levemente la mirada un tanto avergonzado, como si quisiera disculparse de esa forma.

Estando más relajada, hizo caso a la indicación y volvió a la mesa con pasos más confiados. El mafioso no se sentó sino hasta que la humana lo hizo.

.

.

-¡¿Qué quieres qué?!

Exclamó la flor generando una mueca de lo más siniestra tras las palabras del esqueleto a lado suyo. Se sentía con más libertad para hablar ahora que el mafioso con una sola indicación había pedido estar a solas en el bar con él, corriendo con un solo chasquido a los clientes del lugar. Parecía no sólo tener poder del bar por encima del mismo dueño, sino que todos sabían de antemano quién era y le temían al grado de hacerle caso. Eso no era para nada bueno, pero de igual forma no había tenido más opción que escucharlo.

El hombre llama se había retirado tras dejarle una nueva botella de whisky al mafioso, el cual comenzó a tomarle como si de agua se tratase.

-Volvernos más cooperativos el uno con el otro, formar una alianza por el bien de la chica. Así no le diré sobre tu origen. –Le sonrió casualmente tras dejar de tomar de la botella, dejándola casi a la mitad en muy poco tiempo. – Y con ello que me permitas estar cerca de ella. Tu interferencia suele ser algo molesta a veces.

-Debes ser muy estúpido para creer que accederé a eso. –Protestó mientras se retorcía en el tarro en el que se encontraba. –Antes muerto que permitirte que te sobrepases con ella.

-Me estás malinterpretando, florecilla, lo que quiero realmente es protegerla.

-El único peligro que tiene es tu mera presencia. Si quieres protegerla, aléjate de ella y no vuelvas nunca.

-Te equivocas… Flowey. –Le fue raro para ambos escuchar tal nombre de su parte. Sólo Frisk le llamaba de ese modo, pero le indicaba así que quería tratar algo más serio al respecto. –Cuando ustedes llegaron a la ciudad, eventualmente han tenido a humanos vigilándoles desde la distancia. He querido saber por qué desde entonces.

Le dio un nuevo trago a su botella que cada vez estaba por terminarse, mientras que la flor quedó estática por varios segundos tratando de procesar tal información. Su expresión cambió drásticamente de una maligna a una de total desconcierto.

-¿Humanos? –Se quedó pensando por un buen rato lo que pudiera ser ello hasta que volvió a dirigirse con el mafioso retomando su disgusto sobre él. – ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco sucio de tu parte? O peor ¿Cómo puedes saber que estaban al tanto de nosotros y no de ti? Maldito embustero.

-Porque fueron justamente ellos quienes se aseguraron de que llegaran a la ciudad sin registro alguno. –Dejó la botella sobre la barra haciendo ruido exagerado con ello. –El tren sólo tenía registro de portar cargamento, jamás reportó que tendría un pasajero… y se encargaron de que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta en la estación de su llegada. Y si eso aún no te convence, tuve a uno de ellos capturado y prefirió una muerte dolorosa a contestar mi pregunta al respecto.

-Ok, detuviste a uno. Y si sabías que hay más acechándonos en las sombras ¿por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlos?

-Porque no quiero que sepan que yo sé que están ahí. –Contestó con tal naturalidad, como si fuera lógico su argumento. –Mejor contar con el elemento sorpresa de su sorpresa ¿no crees? Si se atreven a hacer algo, yo ya estaría al tanto de su presencia para evitar cualquier cosa. No sé cuáles sean realmente sus intenciones, pero prefiero ser paranoico a confiarme demasiado con ello.

La información fue tan extraña para la planta, que no supo que decir para defenderse o cuestionar tal cosa. No encontraba algo que pudiera indicarle que le estaba mintiendo o que estaba malinterpretando algo.

-Me agrada Frisk, y se nota a leguas que ella no tiene idea de nada de lo que le rodea… Pero tú sí, y es por ello que no le permites dar a conocer su apellido. –Continuó Sans para dejar aún más claro a lo que quería llegar. –Lo que me hace pensar que sabes algo importante que requiere total discreción. Algo lo bastante serio como para que ni a ella le digas.

-Si no lo has descubierto, significa que he hecho bien mi trabajo. –Se burló abiertamente.

-Dices que sólo te tiene a ti ¿entonces por qué está en busca de alguien más? ¿Por qué aún no ha dado con él?–Le cuestionó con seriedad mientras apartaba la botella casi terminada. –Me hace pensar en lo mal amigo que eres si estuvieras en realidad boicoteando su búsqueda.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada salvo estar con ella. –Respondió sin preocupación alguna

-Pero piensas hacer algo después ¿no es así?

Flowey no dijo nada, pero se giró para gruñir por lo bajo por haber sido descubierto de esa forma tan ruin. No, no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada al respecto, pero si era cierto que había humanos vigilando a Frisk… podía pensar en las peores cosas que podrían suceder espontáneamente. Aunque él se considerara lo suficientemente capaz y único para mantenerla resguardada, su estadía con ella en la ciudad le había demostrado la cruda realidad de que no era tan fácil el mantenerla oculta de toda inseguridad. Era un imán para los problemas y parecía que podrían empeorar en cualquier momento. No importaba lo que hiciera, ella resaltaba demasiado con sus acciones espontáneas y fuera de lo común dentro de los estándares sociales. Por lo mismo había sabido desde el principio que dejarla desarrollarse sola no era una opción, la chica era rara y el mundo siempre la juzgaría por ello.

Si sólo estuviera en riesgo su vida, no le habría importado en absoluto que las cosas siguieran su curso. Su mera existencia tenía un propósito que él había cambiado por el de proteger al único ser que le interesaba que estuviera bien. El resto podrían irse al infierno cuantas veces quisieran.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Sans, el cual le observaba pacientemente sin volver a tocar su botella. Detestaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el esqueleto tenía razón en algo. Había cosas en las que no estaba logrando protegerla y que él sí tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Un claro ejemplo había sido el percance con el magnate robótico. Una situación que nunca se atrevió a expresar abiertamente, pero que no le gustaba para nada lo rápido que había conocido a los perros.

-Escucha, no me agradas, jamás me agradarás y realmente te quiero muerto –Comentó la planta con un gesto macabro –Pero puedo aceptar la tregua bajo mis condiciones.

-Soy todo oídos, jeje. –Se rio de su propio chiste, mientras ponía sus manos en donde se supondría que estarían sus orejas.

-Lo primero que quiero es que me digas si has encontrado algo sobre la vida de Frisk. –Continuó sin irse por las ramas e ignorando el acto patético del mafioso. –Si hay tipos vigilando sus movimientos, necesito saber en dónde hay fallas para ver la forma de reforzarlas cuanto antes.

-Bien, comprendo eso. –Mantuvo su sonrisa con simpleza.

-Lo segundo es que no investigues más sobre ella. Hablo muy enserio cuando digo que la pondrías en peligro por eso.

-Está bien.

-Y lo tercero es… ¡DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON ELLA!

Sans no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente de su reacción exagerada. Le era cómico que una florecilla le pidiera tal cosa como si de un hermano mayor se tratase, pero eso le dio a entender que realmente quería proteger a la chica de cualquier cosa. Aunque fuera un ser sin la capacidad de sentir emociones, vaya que sabía comprenderlas a la primera. ¿Cómo? Le era un misterio que no le interesaba saber.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso está dando resultado?

-Más bien todo lo contrario, eres una verdadera molestia para ella y para mí.

-Awww, temes sentirte desplazado. –Tocó uno de sus pétalos marchitos con un dedo, a lo cual la flor se apartó bruscamente e intentó morderlo sin éxito alguno. –Descuida, siempre tendrás lugar en su jardín.

-Si sigues con eso, tú también… a kilómetros bajo tierra. –Su gesto maléfico era el que recordaba de él. –Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

-Qué considerado de tu parte, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí. –Comentó sarcásticamente mientras seguía divertido con sus reacciones. –Oh espera, ella sí se ha preocupado por mí, y vaya que ha sido especial.

Flowey gruñó cada vez más fuerte ante una irritación evidente. Aunque le fuera de lo más divertido, Sans decidió parar si quería continuar con el trato. Era obvio para ambos que no se agradaban entre ellos y que tampoco buscaban cambiar eso, pero al tener en común querer proteger a la amante de las flores les hacía recapacitar de antemano sus acciones.

-No me sobrepasaré con ella, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo después de todo. –Le extendió una mano hacia él. – ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

La flor le miró grotescamente antes de extender una de sus raíces para "estrecharle la mano".

-Rompe la tregua y te mato. –Le advirtió la planta sin soltarlo.

-Lo mismo digo. –Le observó fijamente con su ojo azul luminoso.

Permanecieron en silencio sin querer ser el primero en soltarse el uno al otro. No fue hasta que el dueño del bar hizo acto de presencia que se soltaron al unísono tras no querer ser vistos de esa forma, pero era claro para todos los presentes que sabían qué estaba pasando en el lugar. Sin más, el hombre llama le tiró encima un vaso de agua a la planta, teniendo mucho cuidado de no salpicar. La flor iba a replicar por lo repentino que había sido eso, pero terminó agradeciendo en silencio tras sentirse más cómodo ahora que se estaba hidratando.

El mafioso le agradeció con un gesto, demostrando que él había sido quien le había pedido ello de alguna forma extraña, ya que nunca le escuchó decir algo al respecto o alguna señal que indicara tal cosa. Fue así como supo Flowey que el mafioso tenía como aliado o socio al dueño del bar, mostrando que en definitiva se encontraba en terreno suyo.

Y también que la tregua era enserio.

.

.

-¡…Y ENTONCES LOGRÉ DETENERLO JUSTO CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPERABA!

Las velas cada vez más se volvían más pequeñas conforme pasaba el tiempo y su luz amenazaba con extinguirse en cualquier momento. Mientras que Papyrus contaba sus centenares de anécdotas de sus exitosos enfrentamientos, Frisk había estado escuchándole con resignación mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa para recargar su cabeza con su mano, mientras que con la otra se ponía a revolver el espagueti con el tenedor y sin comerlo. Si su madre la viera en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas la regañaría por jugar con la comida de esa forma, pero también la regañaría por no estar comiendo más sano últimamente.

Al recuerdo de su madre y de su hogar, no pudo evitar lanzar un suave suspiro. Extrañaba su comida, sus pláticas, sus regaños… Deseaba poder contactar con ella, pero ante la promesa que le había hecho le era imposible, además del hecho de que en esa casa del pueblo y en la que ella vivía ahora no tenían teléfono. Mandar correspondencia sería romper la promesa que le había hecho tras partir, por lo que tampoco podía hacerlo.

-¿ACASO LE ESTOY ABURRIENDO? –Había un ligero tono amenazante en su voz alzada.

-No… más bien me acordé de… Olvídelo. –Se detuvo Frisk considerando que no valía la pena contarlo. –Por favor, prosiga.

-UMMM… POR MUCHO QUE SEAN GENIALES MIS HAZAÑAS, ES MOMENTO DE QUE ME CUENTE ALGO DE USTED, HUMANA.

-¿Qué… le gustaría saber? –Dejó de revolver el espagueti para prestarle mayor atención.

-¿CÓMO FUE QUE USTED Y D… EEHH… LA FLOR, SE CONOCIERON?

-¿Flowey? –Se extrañó la humana de tal pregunta. Si realmente quisiera saber sobre su amigo, habría permitido ir también a la extraña cita ¿no es así? Para no dejarlo en más espera ante la irritabilidad notable del mafioso, soltó el tenedor por completo y se recargó en la mesa para contarle. –Creo que tenía 14 o 15 cuando lo conocí. Mi madre solía llevarme una vez a la quincena al arroyo del pueblo con tal de que saliera de mi casa. Así que mientras ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, yo me dirigí lo más cercano al arroyo para recoger algunas semillas. Y ahí… fue cuando lo vi.

-¿ASÍ SIN MAS? –Le fue extraño a la humana notar que tenía cierta urgencia de más detalles.

-Bueno, primero estuve recolectando varias flores antes de dar con él. Estaba muy herido cuando lo encontré, apenas y podía moverse… pero lo que me llamó justamente fue eso, que era una flor que se movía y… que me veía directamente. –Hizo una pausa tras recordar aquel cálido día de verano, en el que se había convertido en un giro inesperado de su corta vida. –No dudé en dejar todo lo demás y llevarlo conmigo para cuidarlo. Tenía sus pétalos perforados y raíces maltratadas, pero era algo que podía solucionar y lo hice. Tras varios días de cuidado intensivo… él me habló, agradeciéndome por haberlo llevado conmigo. Y cuando estuvo mejor le pregunté que si quería que lo dejara en donde lo había encontrado, pero él fue firme en no querer estar en algún otro lado, así que con el permiso de mi madre se quedó conmigo. Y tras un tiempo estando juntos, nos volvimos amigos.

Había terminado de relatar la versión corta de su encuentro en tal pasividad, que no se había dado cuenta de que había esbozado una tenue sonrisa como conclusión de un buen recuerdo. Papyrus le observaba con atención, como si esperara que le dijese algo más sobre ello.

-LA FLOR PARECE SER PELIGROSA ¿NO LE HA CAUSADO DAÑO ALGUNA VEZ?

-Oh no, todo lo contrario. Él siempre está cuidándome. –Sonrió aún más tras entablar una plática de su agrado, olvidando por completo de que debía mantenerse cautelosa. –Sé que tiene un carácter complicado, pero él siempre ve lo mejor para mí aunque nunca lo admita. Gracias a él nunca me he sentido sola.

-SOLEDAD…

Ahora había sido el esqueleto quien había suspirado tenuemente, cosa que le llamó la atención a la humana a tal grado de querer saber por primera vez algo de él. Dándose cuenta de que le estaba observando directamente, Papyrus desvió la mirada con rapidez con tal de controlarse a sí mismo.

-N-NO ES QUE COMPRENDA ESE SENTIMIENTO, YO NUNCA ME HE SENTIDO SOLO…NYEHEHEHEHE. –Su risa fue tan exagerada, que Frisk supo de antemano que estaba mintiendo sin conocerlo a profundidad. –SIEMPRE HE TENIDO A MI PADRE Y HERMANO… NO NECESITO NADA MÁS.

-¿No tiene amigos? –Preguntó sin notar lo crudo que había sido tal directa.

-YA SE LO DIJE, HUMANA. NO PODEMOS ENTABLAR AMISTADES EN ESTE NEGOCIO. CUALQUIERA PODRÍA TRAICIONARTE.

-Suena a una profesión que no vale la pena en ningún aspecto. –Pensó en voz alta mientras analizaba la situación. –Mancharse las manos por un negocio que atenta contra tu vida, sin poder decir que es algo que brinda bienestar en algún aspecto.

-SI BUENO, ¿Y USTED QUÉ PODRÍA SABER DE ESO? –Volvió a sulfurarse con ella mientras la observaba molesto. Frisk comenzaba a comprender que se trataba de alguien que siempre se mantenía a la defensiva ante el orgullo de que nunca se le viese como alguien inferior. Su poca tolerancia era un indicativo a ello. –COMO HUMANA SEGURAMENTE NUNCA HA SUFRIDO LO QUE ES TENER MIEDO A PERDER UN SER QUERIDO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. NUNCA HA TENIDO QUE CONVERTIRSE EN ALGO QUE NO QUERÍA CON TAL DE NO PERDER A NADIE MÁS... YA QUE, EN ESTA CIUDAD, O TE MATAN O TÚ LOS MATAS PRIMERO.

Sintiendo que había hablado demás, Papyrus desvió de nuevo su mirada y se puso a tomar de su copa con tal de hacer algo con las manos. Frisk mantuvo su mirada en el mafioso en espera de poder captar algo más allá de sus palabras, pero tan sólo le vino el recuerdo de lo que había comentado respecto a su madre. Le daba la impresión de que todo su desprecio a la humanidad provenía de la pérdida de su familiar, pero que fuera de ello, no tenía más razones para odiarlos. ¿O acaso se trataba de un desprecio infundado?

-Lo lamento… debió dolerle mucho saber que no vería más a su madre. –Le comentó en espera de poder calmarlo, pero su expresión le indicaba que había hecho más bien lo contrario. –Si puedo comprender ese sentimiento.

-NO, NO PUEDE COMPRENDERLO.

-Perdí a mis padres biológicos cuando yo era una bebé… así que no siento dolor al no tener ningún recuerdo de ellos, pero sí de mis hermanos. –Instintivamente tocó su relicario en forma de corazón. –Murieron cuando yo era niña.

Tal información captó la atención del mafioso y dejó su copa sobre la mesa para escucharle más. Frisk sentía que Flowey le regañaría por comentar tal cosa de su vida con un criminal, pero al igual que lo que le pasaba con Sans, sentía que no había peligro con tal información empática de su parte. El esqueleto se había abierto en contarle que humanos habían matado a su madre, ¿por qué no ella decirle algo equivalente de su vida?

-¿CÓMO… MURIERON?

-¿Mis padres? Me dijeron que en un accidente automovilístico en el que sólo sobrevivimos mi hermana y yo. –Respondió sin preocupación alguna, pero se puso a acariciar la superficie de su copa con un solo dedo. –Fuimos adoptadas de inmediato por una maravillosa familia, pero años después murieron mi hermano adoptivo y ella. Nunca me dijeron de que, y tampoco quise preguntar al ver que les dolía mucho a mis padres, así que… fue así como me quedé sola en cierto punto. No hasta que conocí a Flowey al menos.

-LO… LO SIENTO. NO SABÍA… -Se sintió un tanto avergonzado ahora de su comportamiento con ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que también ella hubiera perdido familiares. Y si bien no se comparaba con el hecho de que en su caso había sido por un asesinato, no quitaba el hecho de que extrañarlos era doloroso de cualquier forma. –ASÍ QUE POR LA FLOR NO SE HA SENTIDO SOLA ¿CIERTO?

-Así es. Es mi único amigo. –Esbozó una tímida sonrisa con ello mientras continuaba acariciando la copa. –No soy alguien sociable, así que me es fácil poder hablar con él sin preocuparme de herir algún sentimiento suyo. Mis comentarios parece ser que no son del agrado de muchos.

-ENTIENDO ESO, A MI SUELEN DECIRME QUE SOY IMPRUDENTE O IRRITABLE. –Se recargó en la mesa pensando en esos detalles. –CLARO QUE NO PUEDO TENER AMIGOS, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA…

"… que quisiera tenerlos" contestó Frisk en sus adentros. Dejó de acariciar la copa tras sentirse extraña con el ambiente que se estaba formulando entre ellos. Podía notar que el esqueleto estaba en las mismas que ella tras encontrar accidentalmente algo en común. Evitaron mirarse directamente por varios minutos tras una incomodidad evidente entre ellos.

Frisk nunca había considerado como un problema el no tener amigos si contaba con Flowey para eso, pero admitía muy en el fondo de que le gustaría poder entablar conversaciones más amplias que sus simples quejidos sobre sus acciones o su sobreprotección un tanto exagerada. Agradecía que siempre estaba él para escucharle lo que sea después de todo, en verdad le quería mucho tras contar con él por muchos años. Ella no se describía como alguien carismática ni amable, pero si Sans estaba empeñado en agradarle…

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo sobre su hermano? –Le comentó enfocándose más en la llama de la vela que en el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

-¿QUÉ QUISIERA SABER?

-¿Por qué él insiste en que me agrade… o en cuidarme, o… simplemente estar conmigo?

Papyrus volvió a mirarla fijamente como si no hiciera crédito a lo que estaba preguntando. Esperó en silencio a que dijera algo más aparte de su simple pregunta, pero en cuanto notó que ella no apartaba la vista de la vela consumiéndose, se irguió para tomar su copa una vez más, la revolvió suavemente y le dio un pequeño trago antes de contestarle mientras observaba su copa aún bastante llena.

-COMO JEFE, NUESTRO PADRE NOS TIENE MUCHAS REGLAS PARA SOBREVIVIR EN EL NEGOCIO, PERO AUN ASÍ COMPRENDE MUCHAS COSAS Y ES BASTANTE ACCESIBLE EN CUANTO A… NECESIDADES. –Esperó alguna reacción por parte de la humana para ver si había comprendido su última palabra, pero al ver que seguía sin mirarle directamente, dejó su copa y se recargó en su asiento para estar más cómodo. –MENSUALMENTE NOS DEPOSITA A NUESTRAS CUENTAS CIERTA CANTIDAD MONETARIA DESTINADA A PROSTITUTAS. ÉL SIEMPRE NOS DIJO QUE NO LE INTERESABA SI LO LLEGÁBAMOS A UTILIZAR O NO, QUE SERÍA LO ÚNICO QUE NO NOS INVESTIGARÍA AL "COMPRENDER" TAL NECESIDAD. QUE SÓLO NO QUERÍA TENER QUE LIDIAR CON PROBLEMAS Y QUE ESA ERA SU FORMA DE RESOLVER LA SITUACIÓN MIENTRAS TUVIÉRAMOS CLARO LAS REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA.

La florista volvió a mirarlo fijamente sorprendiéndose con ese dato tan escandaloso para ella. Si bien albergaba en su mente la incógnita de si lo habían utilizado alguna vez, lo cierto es que le alteraba más el detalle de que justamente fuera el padre de ambos quien les daba tal acto permisivo. ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Les pagaba para… que tuvieran "eso"? ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que en la ciudad todos eran tan urgidos de encuentros sexuales? No olvidaba cómo se había mostrado Mettaton con las conejas de la tienda de ropa, o los preservativos usados en el parque.

-EL PUNTO ES, QUE ME PARECIÓ EXTRAÑO QUE SANS MOSTRARA INTERÉS EN MANTENERLA OCULTA DE NOSOTROS. –Continuó al ver que la humana seguía sin decir nada. –Y COMO SANS ES UN FLOJO HASTA PARA MANEJAR SUS CUENTAS, ME FUE FÁCIL ACCEDER A LA SUYA Y VER SUS ÚLTIMOS MOVIMIENTOS. FUE ASÍ COMO DESCUBRÍ QUE ESA CANTIDAD MENSUAL QUE NOS DA NUESTRO JEFE, SIMPLEMENTE ÉL LA DESVIABA Y LA PONÍA COMO SI USTED PAGARA EL SERVICIO DE SEGURIDAD. NUNCA SE DARÍA CUENTA NUESTRO JEFE SI ESE ES EL ÚNICO DEPÓSITO QUE NO REVISA, ASÍ QUE FUE ALGO ASTUTO DE SU PARTE… PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE SI YO PUDE DESCUBRIRLO.

-¿Trata de decirme que… estaba pagando por mí, como si lo hiciera por una prostituta? –Preguntó incómoda de pensar que su acosador personal la viera como una. ¿Así que era eso lo que buscaba de ella? Si era el caso, le daría la razón a Flowey de su sobreprotección entonces.

-¿QUÉ? NONONONO… LO ESTÁ VIENDO POR EL LADO EQUIVOCADO. –Se escandalizó de que interpretara ello de la peor forma. No quería malentendidos por culpa suya.

-¿Cómo debería de tomarme eso, entonces? –Nuevamente preguntó incómoda, mientras pensaba con seriedad el ponerle límites extremos al esqueleto por cualquier cosa.

-ÉL PREFIERE ESTAR CON USTED QUE CON CUALQUIERA. ES ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA ÉL AHORA… ES POR ESO QUE ME PREOCUPA. –Terminó diciendo ante la desesperación de querer arreglar algo antes de sentir que lo había arruinado. –HA ROTO MUCHAS REGLAS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA SÓLO POR QUERER VERLA… Y NO PARECE IMPORTARLE.

Seguía sin entender del todo las acciones de Sans, pero si era tal como describía el caso su hermano, significaba que optaba por escucharla y darle a probar cosas nuevas para ella, en vez de disfrutar un rato de placer carnal con cualquier otra. No era un pensamiento del todo agradable tal desvío económico (y que su padre incentivara tal cosa), pero le fue un tanto tierno el hecho de que la prefiriera a ella, una pueblerina nada sociable, que a cualquier otra chica que pudiera darle una satisfacción más "apetecible".

Sin darse cuenta, se había sonrojado tras descubrir que era alguien importante para alguien más, fuera de un vínculo familiar o Flowey.

-Lo siento. –Susurró con timidez sin siquiera saber por qué.

-NO ES SU CULPA. DESPUÉS DE TODO, HAN SIDO LAS DECISIONES DEL INSENSATO DE MI HERMANO. USTED NI SIQUIERA SABÍA ALGO SOBRE ESTO.

-No, pero pareciera ser algo muy malo para usted todo esto.

El esqueleto no dijo nada más al respecto, tan solo sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco un reloj de oro y revisó un tanto preocupado la hora dada su reacción inmediata. Lo volvió a guardar y le dio un últi mo trago pequeño a su copa, la cual aun así permaneció casi llena de lo tanto que se había servido sin querer. A Frisk le daba la impresión de que no solía beber a comparación de lo que vendría haciendo Sans, cosa que le pareció bueno para su salud.

-YA ES MOMENTO DE DEVOLVERLA A SU HOGAR, HUMANA. SANS Y YO TENEMOS UN PENDIENTE POR ATENDER MÁS TARDE. –Se paró para indicarle de que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que Frisk entendió a la primera. –YA NO TIENE CASO QUE INTENTE COMERSE LA PASTA ESTANDO YA FRÍA.

-Ohh, lo siento. –Se apenó de haber sido tan grosera de dejarla intacta. –Puedo cocinar yo para la próxima vez.

-¿PRÓXIMA VEZ? –Aunque se le viese serio, lo cierto era que sus ojos habían brillado tras escuchar eso.

-Bueno… ustedes dos están yendo a mi florería, así que en un día de esos puedo invitarlos a comer. –Quiso sonreír para verse amable, pero lo cierto era que estaba meditando su invitación sabiendo que a su amigo no le gustaría.

-BIEN, ENTONCES SORPRÉNDAME. DUDO QUE PUEDA SUPERARME, PERO LE DEJARÉ INTENTARLO.

La florista se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la que habían entrado, y mientras regresaban al vehículo para retirarse de una buena vez, mantuvo su mente llena de preguntas que no estaba del todo segura de sí querría una respuesta para ellas.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una actualización pronta de Flapper Florist? Woooooooooooo (mi mente divagando con mi propia tontera).**

 **Me fue incómodo escribir tanto con mayúsculas, siento que les estoy gritando en toda la lectura, lo siento x_x**

 **En el siguiente capítulo subiré la nueva imagen desbloqueada junto con algo más que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 ****inserte sus teorías locas aquí y luego tome una michigalleta****

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

El pasillo marmoleado cada vez se estaba tornando frío conforme Gerson lo recorría con paso tranquilo. Si bien no le agradaba tener que moverse a ese lúgubre sitio, sabía que era un tema pendiente que no podía dejarlo para más tiempo. Asegurándose de que todo fuera en perfecto orden en su entorno, se dirigió hacia el elegante librero de caoba tallado a mano que estaba pegado a la pared y levantó el libro de siempre, lo cual comenzó a deslizarse de lado para dar paso a la sala oculta que se presentaba ante él.

Al adentrarse en su totalidad, poco a poco escuchó los lamentos de un hombre conforme se acercaba cada vez más a la escena. Si bien no comprendía las miles de cosas situadas en el entorno, era más que consciente de la importancia que tenía cada una y por ello lo consideraba una excelente inversión a corto y largo plazo. No había necesidad de que él supiera manejar todo ello, tan sólo hacía falta que estuvieran en manos de su esposa para obtener lo que realmente quería con todo eso.

-Como siempre, tomas una buena iniciativa, querida. –Comentó Gerson una vez que se acercó a la camilla donde estaba un humano bien vestido y amarrado en cada extremidad. –Aunque me parece que me perdí de algo divertido, ¡wah ha ha!

La reptil se giró hacia él con su semblante inexpresivo, parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia sino hasta el momento en el que le habló. La jeringa que tenía en sus garras la bajó conforme la tortuga revisaba al humano con la mirada. Tras acercarse por fin a él, le sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco una billetera y una placa mientras el sujeto miraba todo horrorizado y sin poder exclamar algo coherente ante el trapo que tenía amarrado en su boca de tal forma que le obligaba a morderlo.

-Detective Issac Smithers, asignado a investigar la región de Snowdin, pese a ser de la comisaría de Waterfall. –Comenzó a leer Gerson conforme revisaba la placa con calma. Tras pasar a la billetera, sonrió aún más como si todo fuese de lo más natural. –Tienes una hermosa familia. Muchos hijos por mantener ¿eh?

El mencionado intentó decir algo sin éxito alguno. Se retorcía como podía como si con ello pudiera zafarse de alguna de sus ataduras, pero estaba más que sujeto a la cama y aquello lo impacientaba aún más. Gerson simplemente sacaba algunas cosas de la cartera sin interés suyo y terminó por arrojar todo en una de las mesas situadas cercanas, haciendo un ruido metálico con el choque de sus pertenencias y la variedad de herramientas de cirugía que se encontraban ahí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo lo hemos traído aquí para hacerle unas preguntas amistosas. –La tortuga le sonrió como si todo fuese de lo más normal, mientras estiraba su cuello acercando su rostro a él. –Si contesta todo lo que queremos saber, prometemos ser cuidadoso con usted… oh ¿la jeringa? Era solo una medida preventiva en caso de que no fuese cooperativo. Pero no será necesario ¿verdad?

El humano dejó de moverse por un breve momento, y fue así como se dio a entender que iba a hacer caso a la petición. Gerson le quitó con cuidado el trapo que le impedía hablar y se retiró un poco para brindarle espacio personal sin borrar su sonrisa tranquila. Alphys permaneció en una esquina observando todo sin interés alguno, pero su mirada tan falta de vida le inquietaba en gran medida al humano presente.

-Detective, sabemos que tenía el caso de investigar a la familia Gaster, sin embargo… parece ser que hacía muy mal su trabajo. –Gerson sacó un folder que había tenido guardado en su chaleco y lo abrió para revisar nuevamente su contenido. –Sus expedientes son tan burdos que me sorprende que haya engañado a sus superiores con esto. Dígame… ¿le pagaban bien los Gaster para mantener alejada a la policía de su zona?

-S-sí. –Era notoria la vibración de su voz, pero aun así no había bajado el volumen.

-¿Le avisaban con tiempo en dónde no tendría que estar la policía?

-Cuando… Don Gaster lo consideraba necesario, sí. –Aunque quisiera mostrarse rudo, lo cierto era que se encontraba temblando. El lugar era tan siniestro que le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento lo extirparían.

-Ummm… ¿Y qué me dice de traslados a otras partes de la ciudad?

El detective lo miró un tanto extrañado con esa pregunta, y el no tener una respuesta inmediata le estaba haciendo sudar más de lo normal. Sabía que la familia Gaster tenía vinculaciones en otras partes de la ciudad teniendo la ventaja de tener la industria ferrocarrilera a su favor en la entrada de todo Ebott, pero sólo se trasladaban a Waterfall por el convenio que tenía con la familia apoderada del puerto, cosa que lo llevó a conocer en persona al líder de esa mafia y sus tratos a futuro después de eso ¿se referirían a eso? No se le ocurría qué más pudiera ser.

No sabía siquiera cuánto se había tardado en pensar ello, pero lo que le parecieron un par de minutos, para los reptiles parecía que había sido demasiado tiempo. La de lentes y piel amarillenta se había acercado de nuevo para tomar sus herramientas quirúrgicas de la mesita, cosa que puso de nuevo nervioso al humano.

-Calma, calma, querida. No debemos impacientarnos –Rio la tortuga como si todo aquello le diera gracia. –Estoy seguro que tiene una respuesta por darnos ¿cierto?

-Yo… sólo sé que van a Waterfall, pero no es muy frecuente.

-Oh, entonces es una pena. No es lo que buscábamos.

El detective esperaba lo peor tras sus palabras, sin embargo, la reptil le estaba liberando de sus ataduras con el bisturí que había obtenido de su sitio. Estaba muy confundido con tal interrogatorio tan corto que se quedó pasmado en la camilla tras varios segundos de haber sido liberadas sus manos. Logró levantarse apoyándose en la camilla y se sentó observando sus muñecas un tanto rojas por el forcejeo que había dado, mientras esperaba que le terminaran de liberar los pies.

Tras terminar de romper las cuerdas que le habían retenido por completo, en un movimiento rápido se lanzó hacia la reptil de lentes y sujetó con fuerza mientras le quitaba el bisturí de sus garras y le apuntaba en el cuello con el mismo. Se dirigió directamente hacia el único sujeto de ahí con el que parecía poder entablar conversación alguna, el cual no se mostraba para nada preocupado.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero si no me dejan irme, ¡juro que la mato!

-¿Qué no te has enterado, detective? Estamos en guerra. –Sonrió tranquilo la tortuga mirándolo fijamente a él. –Es normal que hagamos este tipo de cosas por seguridad nuestra.

-No esté bromeando estúpido monstruo… ¡En verdad voy a matarla si no me dejan ir de aquí!

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlo ir por cuenta propia. Si ha trabajado con otra familia mafiosa supongo que lo entenderá bien.

-Los monstruos sólo causan problemas… Sabía que nunca debí acceder a ese trato…

Comentó abiertamente mientras observaba su entorno en busca de una posible salida. Teniendo como retén a la extraña reptil sabía que podía arrastrarla sin problema alguno, pero no le cuadraba que la tortuga se mostrara tan pacífico con todo… y que su mero retén estuviera tan indiferente con su amenaza de muerte. Si bien era extraño, le molestó en gran medida que no le tomaran enserio ¿qué no se supone que era un ser querido para la tortuga? Le había dado a entender eso por la forma de referirse a ella, y a su vez ¿qué no le importaba morir a la reptil amarillenta? Su mirada le parecía más bien de alguien a quien aún no le avisaban que debía tener algún sentimiento de pánico dado el momento.

-No hay necesidad de violencia, detective. –Se encogió de hombros el viejo sin borrar su sonrisa calmada. –Podemos…

-¡Cállese! –Gritó cada vez más alterado, oprimiendo con más fuerza a la reptil que no se quejaba ni emitía algún sonido. -¡El que pone las condiciones aquí soy…!

No terminó su oración tras contemplar a la extraña criatura que se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ellos. Podía ver como se visualizaba una abominación de varias extremidades al punto de no verse sólidas se aproximaba poco a poco desde atrás de la tortuga que yacía tranquilo en su sitio. El humano no tenía ni idea de qué era esa cosa, incluso le pareció que se estaba derritiendo con cada paso.

-¿Q-que…?

-Vaya, que mal. Su grito lo ha despertado, detective. –Mencionó Gerson en cuanto tuvo a lado a tal ser extraño. Parecía ser que le era normal su apariencia tan grotesca.

La abominación emitió un sonido muy similar a lo que sería el gruñido de un canino rabioso, cosa que puso más nervioso al ya alterado humano. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que había dejado de poner presión en la reptil, pero fue muy tarde para reparar en ello tras la suficiente libertad que le había dado para que sacara la jeringa de su ropa y terminara encajándola de lleno en su pierna, causándole dolor por la rudeza en la que se la había puesto.

El detective la soltó para sujetarse la pierna adolorida hincándose en territorio enemigo. Alphys permaneció sin darle importancia a todo lo que pasaba en su entorno y se fue caminando directamente hacia Gerson, quien miraba al humano con algo de gracia. El mareo se hizo presente casi de inmediato para él, cosa que le asustó aún más.

-Verá detective, si bien sólo teníamos la necesidad de hablar con usted… tampoco podemos pasar por alto lo que ha hecho. –Gerson se mantuvo a distancia de él mientras hablaba con serenidad. –Creímos que al ayudar a una causa de monstruos sin importar la familia, eso lo convertiría en un buen elemento a perdonar… peeeeero, no sólo fue de poca utilidad, usted intentó violar y matar a una compañera suya sólo por ser monstruo. Eso me temo, no podemos perdonárselo con facilidad. Corrió con la mala suerte de que yo lo viese todo en aquella noche.

El mareo ahora se había vuelto el menor de sus problemas al sentir un terrible dolor partiendo de su pierna para agonizar por todo su cuerpo. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación tan dolorosa que estaba doblegándolo hasta terminar acostado en el suelo. No le importaba ya la poca dignidad que posiblemente le quedaba, el retorcerse descontroladamente estaba fuera de su control.

Los gritos fueron cada vez más fuertes por parte suya, pero por muy ruidoso que fuera nadie llegaba a su auxilio, por lo que le garantizaba que se encontraban en una parte muy profunda o muy aislada como para ser encontrado por casualidad. Mientras que observaba con la poca visión que le quedaba cómo ambos monstruos tomaban un paraguas situado en alguna esquina, la abominación blanquecina yacía cada vez más inquieto conforme se retorcía de dolor en el frío suelo lleno de suciedad. No tenía que pensarle demasiado para saber lo que pasaría con él en cuanto vio que ambos monstruos abrieron el gran paraguas escudándose en él. Sólo pudo pensar por un momento en su familia… lamentándose por una muy mala decisión de su vida. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

La viscosa explosión se hizo presente estampándose en todas las partes posibles de la lúgubre sala.

-No importa cuánto hagamos esto, siempre es asqueroso. –Suspiró Gerson tras aventar el paraguas a un lado una vez que supo que todo había terminado.

La amalgama se había disparado hacia la mayor concentración de lo que ahora parecía carne molida y comenzaba a comerlo desde la extraña boca que tenía. La mezcla entre el extraño goteo negro que surgía de él junto con la sangre que se le escapaba era de lo más asqueroso por ver, sin contar el olor que desprendía tan nauseabundo que le generaba las ganas de vomitar en cualquier momento, por lo que la tortuga simplemente prefirió ignorarlo y enfocarse en la reptil amarillenta que se acercaba cada vez más a un costado de la abominación, la cual mantenía su mirada taciturna sin importarle lo que había pasado y la asquerosidad que tenía por todo el lugar.

Se detuvo en seco a lado del canino deforme que comía con gran desesperación todo lo que podía, pero no era la carne molida en la que había terminado siendo el humano corrupto lo que le interesaba, sino la translúcida figura con forma de corazón que se encontraba flotando en el mismo punto. Apenas y podía notarse el tono amarillento que emitía pese al contraste que debía tener con tan oscuro lugar en el que estaban, pero sin darle importancia eso, Alphys sacó una nueva jeringa distinta a otras de su ropa y atravesó con ello aquel objeto flotante. Comenzó a extraer un líquido rojo con algo de dificultad dada su insistencia en el movimiento. Apenas y había sacado por fin unos cuantos milímetros carmesí en cuanto la figura incorpórea terminó desvaneciéndose por completo, borrando lo único que le quedaba de existencia a aquel humano que alguna vez fue detective.

-Eso ni siquiera es la cantidad mínima. –Se lamentó Gerson observando todo desde su lugar. Se rehusaba a andar entre la asquerosidad que amenazaba con apestar en cualquier momento. –Qué desperdicio de tiempo fue aquel sujeto.

Alphys hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para dar a entender que le había escuchado, mas no le dio real importancia a su comentario y guardó de nuevo la jeringa de distinto diseño con cuidado en un cajón específico. Había varios frascos pequeños que contenían algo muy similar a lo que había logrado extraer, pero mientras todos estaban etiquetados y bien acomodados, la jeringa la mantuvo así sin darle importancia de clasificarla. Sin embargo comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja en la que ya tenía varios apuntes anteriores.

-No sólo nos estamos tardando en esto, sino que ahora tenemos que tratar algo más. –Suspiró de nuevo la tortuga cruzándose de brazos. –Asgore no será por siempre tan tolerante con nosotros, no…

Con una mano, Alphys hizo unas cuantas señas mientras que con la otra seguía escribiendo. Su mirada grisácea inexpresiva se mantuvo en sus escritos en vez de a su marido.

-Si, si, ya sé qué haces lo que puedes… pero no es suficiente. –Le contestó abruptamente tras sus señas. –Primero perdemos el arma que le prometimos, luego estos errores experimentales… y ahora otro traidor. Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.

Se masajeo sus sienes ante un posible dolor de cabeza venidero. Mientras sentía como otras abominaciones similares a la mayor se acercaban siendo atraídas por el nauseabundo olor podrido, pensó seriamente en lo que tenía que hacer para mantener todos sus deberes a la altura de la calidad que siempre garantizaba. Hacía tiempo que Don Asgore había mandado a asesinar al traidor de Mettaton sin requerir de su preciado tiempo y presencia al no merecerlo, por lo que había sido sencillo de su parte planificar su muerte en el lugar que menos habría esperado el magnate: en su propio terreno y con su propia gente.

Había sido muy fácil sobornar a varios de los meseros presentes. Mientras más necesitados se encontraban, más fácil era para él tenerlos a su favor; siempre conseguía volver a cualquiera en su aliado… en preciados peones fáciles de mover en el tablero de ajedrez que venía siendo la ciudad. No por nada era la mano derecha del mafioso más grande y poderoso de toda el área limítrofe y próximamente del mundo entero. No por nada había logrado que su esposa fuera también considerada como la mano izquierda ante sus talentos no apropiados para una fémina, pero si lo bastante destacables como para no ser ignorados.

El plan que había realizado para matar a Mettaton era de lo más simple, pero era imposible de fallar con ello. Sin embargo, no sólo había sido un desastre del que tuvo que reportar ante la gran baja de elementos valiosos, sino que ahora el magnate había tomado medidas más extremas en cuanto a su seguridad, dificultando aún más las posibilidades de borrarlo del mapa. Había sido un alivio de que no se supiera públicamente el atentado, pero sabía que había silenciado la noticia por motivos e intereses personales más que nada.

Y no sólo le daba rabia que el traidor siguiera vivo gozando de ello, sino que había sido por la intervención de otro monstruo. Le había sido muy difícil saber con exactitud de quién se trataba, aunque el que aniquilara a toda su gente que había colocado en el lugar le había dado una leve pista. Gracias a que uno de los meseros había escapado con éxito fue que pudo aclarar lo que había tenido en mente tras su declaración. Y en efecto, se había tratado de quien había pensado pese a que hubiera deseado que no fuese así. Había veces en que no le alegraba acertar siempre en sus conjeturas.

Sans Gaster… el primogénito y heredero de toda una dinastía clandestina. Sabía de su talento asesino desde tan corta edad, incluso lo tenía en la lista de futuros contactos provechosos una vez que tomara el mando de la familia, pero tras enterarse de su total traición a todos los monstruos con su intervención… era lamentable tener que borrarlo de tan preciada lista personal.

Al principio había pensado que su acción se debía a una alianza en la que estuviera la protección y las riquezas por medio, pero no le cuadraba ese hecho debido a que los pocos testigos aseguraban que sólo se había encontrado él de los Gaster. También por la razón de que al menospreciar sus orígenes y verdadera naturaleza, Mettaton era más odiado que los humanos por cualquiera que tuviera la desdicha de conocerlo. No había necesidad de indicarlo como enemigo de los Dreemurr para que los demás desearan su muerte. Con tales cosas era difícil comprender cuáles habían sido las razones para interferir con los planes de otra familia mafiosa… hasta que otro mesero testigo le confirmó algo mucho peor.

Mettaton siquiera había sido la razón de su intervención… sino que había sido por un asqueroso humano.

El esqueleto había sido habilidoso en matar a toda su gente para no dar testigo al gran Dreemurr, pero si lo suficientemente tonto en no matar también a toda la servidumbre, pareciendo así que se había dignado en dar piedad a algunos. Ahora con eso no sólo había tenido que borrarlo de posibles aliados a futuro, sino que ahora tenía que ponerlo en la lista negra.

La situación le generaba un gran dolor de cabeza. Si se tratara de un delincuente independiente habría sido sencillo borrarlo del mapa, pero siendo un primogénito de una familia mafiosa conocida… complicaba aún más las cosas. Matarlo generaría conflictos con el resto de la familia Gaster, que si bien eran muy pocos a comparación de los demás grupos delictivos conocidos, su sadismo y control de grandes cantidades complementaba la escases de elementos. No por nada se habían apoderado de la clandestinidad ferrocarrilera en muy poco tiempo.

Gerson suspiró de frustración mientras se apartaba un poco de la zona. Aunque varias de las amalgamas estuvieran "limpiando" todo el lugar devorándolo todo lo que alguna vez fue el humano, seguía siendo demasiado asqueroso para él todo eso, mientras que su esposa observaba todo sin mostrar algún interés en eso.

-Sé que aún no contamos con los recursos necesarios, pero ¿Qué opinas de acelerar nuestro… nuevo experimento? –Preguntó Gerson una vez que tuvo a Alphys cerca de él, observando a las grotescas criaturas comiendo como si de mascotas se trataran. –Con eso de que a Asgore le pareció la idea y la candidata, pienso que con ello podríamos matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

La de escamas mostaza se limitó a hacer unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos sin mostrarse inquieta con la idea, dándole a entender una vez más que le daba igual si le preguntaban o no su opinión, ella sólo realizaba cosas que estaban a su alcance… como si ello fuera lo único capaz de darle algo de vida a su alma.

-No, no habrá necesidad de forzarla como a los otros. –Contestó Gerson ante la articulación de manos de la reptil. –He pensado que la señorita Fisher podría convertirse en la pieza clave para ganar la guerra, y para eso se requiere de su total voluntad para garantizarlo. Estoy seguro de que tú ya pensaste lo mismo.

Alphys no hizo nada para continuar con la conversación, pero por su forma taciturna, el reptil dio por hecho de que estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, la anfibia era más que perfecta para el experimento y la dedicada a la ciencia no podía negarlo desde que había observado por cuenta propia sus heridas. El que no muriera ante tan terrible acto, les indicaba que habían hallado a un elemento de lo más valioso. Un regalo divino que les había caído del cielo.

-Undyne tiene razones personales para odiar a los humanos… Se ha vuelto una asesina por cuenta propia. Una pieza perfecta para mi tablero. –Comentó tranquilamente la tortuga mientras se encaminaban juntos hacia la salida, dejando atrás a las amalgamas comer la asquerosidad. –No sólo haré que ella misma se ofrezca de voluntaria para el experimento, me encargaré de que tanto humanos como monstruos le teman. La verdadera arma mortífera que Asgore necesita.

Los gruñidos de las amalgamas peleándose por la comida fue lo último que escucharon antes de salir de tan lúgubre lugar.

.

.

Tras recoger a Sans y Flowey del bar de mala muerte, los cuatro se encontraban en el automóvil en total silencio por razones personales. Frisk había recibido muy contenta el tarro donde estaba Flowey una vez que se habían bajado para buscarlos fuera del lugar, ignorando inconscientemente a Sans quien era el que lo había estado cargando. No queriendo darle importancia tras estar acostumbrado, el esqueleto bajo se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del vehículo en la parte trasera y acto seguido se fue de copiloto en cuanto se subió con algo de cautela.

El recorrido comenzaba a tornarse muy incómodo conforme pasaron los primeros minutos, por lo que Sans prefirió hacer algo antes de quedarse dormido por enésima vez.

-¿Y… que tal les fue? –Preguntó Sans observando a la joven desde el retrovisor, la cual estaba abrazando el tarro con la planta sin importarle lo sucio que estaba ahora. – ¿Cómo se la pasaron?

-Bueno… él intentó matarme al principio. –Contestó Frisk manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Flowey observando a la florista con sumo detalle, como si fuera a encontrar en cualquier momento algún indicio de que se encontraba herida.

-SÓLO FUE UN DISPARO DE ADVERTENCIA, NO HAY POR QUÉ EXAGERAR. –Comentó el esqueleto alto conduciendo con calma.

Sans se arrepintió de haber roto con la tranquilidad que antes había estado en el auto. Por una parte estaba de acuerdo con la planta de alterarse por el peligro que pasó en ausencia de ambos, pero por otro lado estaba agradecido de que en efecto la joven estuviera bien ante todo. Si Papyrus no la había matado, era porque algo de ella no le había desagradado o porque no la consideraba una amenaza para la familia. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, contaba con el hecho de que no volvería a pasar… o eso esperaba.

Para su suerte, habían llegado a la florería antes de que comenzara a oscurecer y continuaran con el incómodo ambiente. Se despidieron de Frisk y se retiraron sin bajarse del auto ante la prisa que estaban teniendo por la tardía de su pendiente nocturno.

-TE DEJÉ MUCHO TIEMPO CON DT-00X, ESPERO QUE HAYAS SACADO ALGO DE PROVECHO DE ESO. –Indicó Papyrus manteniendo la vista al frente, una vez que se encontraban más retirados del colorido local.

-Claro, una buena amistad floreció entre nosotros, jejeje. –Subió los pies mientras se reía de su propio comentario. –No presentará un problema por ahora.

-ESO ES BUENO, SUPONGO. YA QUE LA FLOR ES EN VERDAD IMPORTANTE PARA LA HUMANA –comentó haciendo caso omiso al mal chiste de su hermano. –HAN PERMANECIDO JUNTOS POR MUCHOS AÑOS Y ES EL ÚNICO AMIGO QUE TIENE A LO QUE ME CONTÓ.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Sans sorprendido, incluso bajó los pies como si con ello pudiera prestar más atención. – ¿Te contó algo de ella?

-SI, QUE SUS PADRES MURIERON EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO CUANDO ERA UNA BEBÉ, Y QUE SU HERMANA Y ELLA FUERON ADOPTADAS POR UNA FAMILIA AMISTOSA TRAS SOBREVIVIR AL ACTO LAMENTABLE. –Comentó con tranquilidad haciendo memoria de los detalles. Dio una vuelta en una esquina antes de seguir contando. –LUEGO QUE SU HERMANA Y SU HERMANO ADOPTIVO MURIERON POR ALGO QUE NUNCA SUPO, POR LO QUE PERMANECIÓ EN SOLEDAD HASTA QUE ENCONTRÓ A DT-00X

Sans escuchó analíticamente lo que le estaba contando, haciendo a un lado la ligera envidia que le daba el hecho de que la florista hubiera tenido la confianza de contarle algo a su hermano en vez de a él, quien ya llevaba meses conociéndose. Era información muy valiosa para unificar los datos con los que ya contaba de antemano, pero en vez de aclararle algunas cosas, ahora le generaba más dudas. ¿Accidente automovilístico? Según lo que dictaba el acta de defunción habían muerto todos en un incendio. ¿Cuál era la versión real ahora?

Conforme su hermano seguía conduciendo, Sans no dejaba de pensar en lo enigmática que se estaba tornando la joven conforme trataba de averiguar algo de ella. No le cabía duda de que hasta cierto punto le era divertido, pero a su vez comenzaba a preocuparle la advertencia por parte de la flor. "No invoques el infierno para ella" le había dicho en cuanto no indagar más de su pasado. ¿Se referirá al misterio que aguarda su mero pasado? El que hubiera dos versiones sobre la muerte de sus padres indicaba directamente que alguien contaba con una versión errónea; si se trataba de la documentación podría comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero si era Frisk quien tenía el dato falso… ¿por qué mentirle sobre su familia? ¿Quién estaba bien y quién estaba mal ahí?

Comprendía ahora el hecho de que la florista no supiera si realmente provenía de ascendencia japonesa, posiblemente ni siquiera supiera quienes eran sus verdaderos padres si había sido adoptada siendo bebé. Pero si contaba con sus padres adoptivos, y con lo curiosa que venía siendo Frisk ¿por qué no le dijeron nada? ¿O acaso si sabía pero no le daba importancia?

Además… había hecho mención de dos hermanos también fallecidos. Una de parte biológica y otro por parte de su familia adoptiva ¿Serían ellos los que estuvieran enterrados en el cementerio de New Home? De lo contrario no podía explicar cómo era que estaban las cuatro lápidas estando viva una ellos. Y si el apellido biológico era Saito ¿Entonces el "D." era de su nueva identidad? ¿Pero por qué la necesidad de darla por muerta para eso?

¿A eso se referiría la planta sobre no escarbar en su pasado? ¿En no torturarla con algo por lamentar inevitable? ¿O porque había una muy buena razón para mantenerla en el anonimato de su aparente muerte? ¿De qué estaba al tanto la flor… y porqué era que sabía?

Tantas preguntas rondándole en su mente le generaron un malestar tan grande, que terminó sacando un puro de su saco para prenderlo en el acto. Se apuntó en silencio los detalles que le pediría a Grillby para que continuara con la investigación, ya su vez en hacer la cuenta de cuanto le debía por tanta carga acumulada. Después de todo, le había prometido a la flor sobre no investigar más sobre ella por cuenta propia, pero no dijo nada sobre hacer que otros investigaran por él.

Expulsó el humo del puro con suavidad mientras veía al frente cómo llegaban a los límites divisorios entre Waterfall y Snowdin. Odiaba tener que encargarse de mercancía para trasladarla al tren al día siguiente, y más cuando se trataba de materiales de otros, pero al menos podía seguir pensando sin tener que mantenerse tan alerta de lo que pudiera pasarle de momento.

Frisk "D"… sí que era una chica interesante.

.

.

La humedad era más que presente entre las calles apretujadas que recorría Undyne con paso firme. La larga gabardina que tenía puesta le ayudaba a fusionarse con la densa noche que estaba sobre Waterfall tras sus pasos. Mientras no tuviera contacto con la mirada de los paseantes que animadamente se iban a sus casas, no tendría que mostrarse sospechosa.

Pese a que se había apuntado mentalmente que no debía de hacer más, lo cierto es que le atormentaba el hecho de imaginarse que aún había niños en aquel callejón. Había logrado salvar a uno… pero eso no era suficiente. No cuando pudo darse cuenta del porque estaban siendo arrebatados de su familia. Eran pequeños monstruos que estaban siendo explotados de la peor forma en manos del ser humano. Sumamente desagradable y atroz.

Por lo mismo se había pasado varios días y noches vigilando el lugar, estudiando cualquier comportamiento misterioso, aprendiendo cómo pasar desapercibida entre las sombras. Mientras que como policía había aprendido a dar la cara a cualquier peligro, como vigilante justiciera había tenido que adoptar el hábito de esconderse primero. No era del todo su estilo, pero había tenido que acostumbrarse en los pocos días que había comenzado a serlo. Si se estaba autodenominando como la justiciera de los monstruos, tenía que entender de una buena vez que los métodos tenían que cambiar. Ya no actuaba en voz de una autoridad con reluciente placa, ya no tenía protocolos rigurosos que aprenderse… todo estaba permitido ahora, incluso lo antes impensable para ella.

Ahora el lema no declarado de la ciudad se había vuelto también parte de ella. En Ebott realmente las cosas eran matar o morir.

Llegando al misterioso callejón sin salida, Undyne se mantuvo alerta de cualquier movimiento antes de seguir adentrándose. No quería cometer el mismo error, no menos cuando había sido descuidado de su parte haber dejado los cadáveres ahí haciendo que se mantuvieran más alertas los delincuentes de ahí. Por lo mismo había estudiado el lugar para saber en dónde exactamente estaba la entrada, y a su vez, en qué parte podía escabullirse sin mostrarse directamente. La coladera era la solución a todas sus problemáticas, por lo que rápidamente la abrió sin importarle el peso de ésta, y se metió sin ningún cuestionamiento de lo desagradable que pudiera ser. Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba viendo lo que había esperado toparse.

Fue así como Undyne encontró una bodega amplia y bastante limpia para lo que había esperado encontrarse. Aunque quisiera revisar las densas cajas situadas con cuidado, no quería cometer el error de dejar alguna evidencia que pudiera revelarla. El mundo la daba por muerta, y para conveniencia de sus propósitos prefería que se mantuviera así su identidad.

Recorriendo con cautela la larga bodega, finalmente se topó con una puerta metálica entreabierta para su buena suerte. Empujándola con el pie para abrirla aún más, sintió cómo ésta era lo suficientemente pesada para ser complicada de violar su seguridad, pero ella no era cualquier sujeto debilucho, ella era extremadamente fuerte. Ella se había asegurado de serlo gran parte de su vida. Tenía una misión de vida, un propósito… que sabía que tarde que temprano cumpliría. Se asomó lentamente para garantizar su anonimato y se adentró al nuevo pasillo que ahora estaba frente a ella. Era bastante elegante ahora con luminarias de lo más elegantes y paredes terciopeladas con estampados finos, incluso le parecía oír en la lejanía un suave jazz que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más cercano ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

Los cánticos risueños de variadas chicas se hicieron presente conforme se acercaba a varias puertas. Undyne tuvo la precaución de acomodar aún más sus ropas para ocultarse entre ellas conforme avanzaba en tan misterioso lugar, cosa que fue un acierto de su parte en cuanto vio pasar a algunas chicas monstruo con demasiada piel descubierta andar como si nada en el pasillo. Parecía que se estaban encaminando hacia una de las habitaciones cerradas en las que se estaba acercando, mas no le dieron importancia a la de larga capucha pese a que había cometido el error de verlas más de la cuenta. No sólo por el hecho de que estuvieran con tan poca ropa públicamente, sino que se les veía risueñas consigo mismas... y bastante jóvenes. No rayaban a la infantería como habían sido sus temores de tal lugar, pero no les calculaba más de los 20 años. Verlas tan provocativas y adentrándose algunas en distintas habitaciones, le confirmaban el hecho de que ese lugar se trataba de un prostíbulo. Pero por más que trataba de prestar atención al lugar sin detenerse por completo, no hallaba a ningún niño en ese lugar. No estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Está buscando su reservación? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

La voz suave de una chica surgiendo de una habitación que acababa de pasar la sobresaltó. Sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa para no verse sospechosa, terminó girándose con cautela para mirar a la chica que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Para su leve sorpresa, se trataba de una humana joven a comparación de todas las monstruo que había visto en su recorrido. Parecía entonces que en ese lugar no sólo las monstruo eran las prostitutas si se encontraba una humana ahí, aunque la diadema con cuernos diablillos que decoraba su largo cabello rubio, así como el antifaz negro y su lencería sumamente provocativa que resaltaba su piel, le indicaban la posibilidad de que estaba para cumplir algunas fantasías.

-No hay necesidad de cubrirse, la suma confidencialidad es una de las garantías que ofrece este lugar. –Comentó nuevamente la humana mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos. Con ese gesto pegó aún más sus pechos ya de por sí muy notorios, pero a Undyne le daba la impresión de que ese había sido su objetivo en primer lugar. –Debieron decírselo en la entrada.

-Yo… creo que no presté atención. –Comentó Undyne finalmente tras no saber qué más hacer. Su modo sigiloso estaría arruinado si esa chica daba aviso de su presencia.

-Oh, eres una chica. –Rio levemente como si aquello le fuera cómico. Undyne se maldijo tras haber descuidado ese detalle suyo, se suponía que su gabardina larga y sombrero cubría su largo cabello y figura por una obvia razón. –Eso explica que se quiera cubrir demasiado. No es la primera que lo hace, así que tranquilícese.

-¿Qué…? –Le extrañó ese comentario a la anfibia, pero rápidamente sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas al entender exactamente a qué se refería. –Y-yo no…

-¿No busca alguien como yo? Oh… eso lo entiendo. –Se abrazó más a si misma mientras empleaba un tono de lamento muy fingido, aunque lo que realmente estaba haciendo era apretar aún más sus pechos poniéndolos de un suave color rosado llamativo. –Aquí siempre vienen en busca de monstruos. Supongo que la oportunidad de degustar variados cuerpos es de lo más tentador, mientras que una humana como yo no es lo suficientemente llamativa para satisfacer… fantasías pecaminosas.

-¿Sólo buscan monstruos? –Preguntó en el acto, deseosa de saber más sobre tan extraño lugar para cumplir con su investigación y rescate de los niños que pudieran encontrarse ahí. –¿Qué gente viene aquí?

-Puedo responderle todo lo que quiera… pero ¿le parece si hablamos adentro de mi habitación? –Indicó con una mano tranquilamente. –No debemos molestar a otros con ruidos en el pasillo. Es parte del reglamento de éste lugar ¿sabe?

Sintiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, además de tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien que pudiera soltarle la sopa con facilidad, se metió a la habitación que le estaba indicando. Le llegó un profundo olor a incienso en cuanto entró, cosa que fortalecían las velas prendidas aromáticas que decoraban casi todo el lugar. El cuarto no era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para tener una cama redonda en el centro con telas de seda de lo más elegantes. La ausencia de ventanas le indicaba de cierta forma que aún se encontraban en una parte subterránea y de que no le sería fácil escaparse en caso de necesitarlo.

-¿Le puedo servir algo? –Preguntó la chica en cuanto cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió hacia una mesita con algunas botellas de cristal situadas desordenadamente por tamaños.

-No, gracias. –Contestó la anfibia en el acto. No iba a cometer esa estupidez.

La humana tomó una copa y se sirvió algo que parecía ser de tonalidad dorada burbujeante. Se sentó en su cama mientras le daba un leve trago y le indicó con un ademán de su mano que se sentara también. Algo colorada con eso, Undyne hizo caso omiso a lo que venía siendo el lugar y aceptó la invitación de sentarse en el mueble en el que seguramente muchos habían cumplido variedad de fantasías morbosas. No le agradaba estar así, pero su lado profesional era mucho mayor a cualquiera de sus emociones cohibidas.

-¿No tiene calor con esa gabardina tan pesada? Puede quitársela sin problema alguno, aquí solo estamos las dos ahora. –Le sonrió tras un par de tragos a su bebida. El tono sugestivo de su voz la mantuvo en alerta por mero instinto. –No debería sentirse avergonzada por ser una mujer en busca de placer. Todos tenemos necesidades sin importar géneros o especies.

-¿No soy la única mujer que viene aquí? –Quiso preguntar primero eso para tentar terreno, haciendo caso omiso a la indicación de quitarse la gabardina. No quería verse obvia de lo que realmente quería saber del lugar, después de todo estaba en proceso de investigación de campo.

-¿En busca de sexo? Es algo inusual… pero no nulo. –Apartó su larga cabellera rubia con una mano para dejar en descubierto aún más su piel. –Los hombres creen que sólo ellos tienen la necesidad fuerte de coger con todas las que puedan, mientras que hay muchas mujeres que yacen insatisfechas hoy en día. ¿No le parece?

Su comentario le hizo reír levemente, aligerando su tensión de encontrarse en una habitación a solas con una prostituta que a leguas se notaba que buscaba provocarla. No pasaba por alto los movimientos que hacía con su cuerpo, ni la lencería fina que acentuaba su piel posiblemente suave, ni el movimiento de sus labios carmesí de morderse levemente cada vez que daba un trago a su bebida…

-¿Y qué es lo que busca aquí? –Finalmente preguntó la humana tras dejar su copa vacía en la mesita más cercana. –Supongo que ya le mostraron el catálogo si estaba pasando por aquí.

-Bueno, yo… –Undyne no sabía realmente qué contestarle a la brevedad para no poner en evidencia su investigación. No podía decirle que estaba en busca de los niños desaparecidos realmente.

-Es encantador que se haga la inocente, pero yo puedo ver la verdad ¿sabe?

-¿Qué…? –Se alarmó Undyne con ese comentario. ¿Acaso ya la había descubierto?

-Puedo ver que está avergonzada de su propia figura cubriéndola con tan densa prenda, ocultando su cabellera en la misma como si se sintiera culpable de sus acciones. –Poniéndose en cuatro, lentamente se acercó a ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta. En cuanto tomó sus rodillas, la anfibia se puso muy nerviosa sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente. –Su andar firme me indicó que no se trata siquiera de una humana… aunque eso también lo pude ver por sus manos descubiertas. Pero lo que más pude notar es que se siente agredida estando a la defensiva corporalmente. Alguien intentó abusar de usted hace poco.

Undyne se quedó petrificada con tantos detalles directos sin conocerla, y el que ahora la humana semidesnuda estuviera prácticamente encima de ella hacía que el calor fuera más notorio en ella. Y el que hubiera tantas velas perfumadas en el lugar cerrado no le ayudaba para nada para controlarse con tanto aumento de temperatura. La rubia le quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó lejos del lugar para contemplar su rostro, poniendo en evidencia su identidad ante una debilidad que no pudo controlar en su gran torpeza.

-Si, los hombres son demasiado rudos cuando quieren obtener algo… mientras que usted busca la suavidad que brinda una mujer. –Lentamente comenzó a abrirle la gabardina sin que la anfibia hiciera algo para detenerla, estando atrapada en la sensualidad que soltaba en todo su esplendor, junto con el rastreo provocativo de sus palabras. –Es bastante notorio que su cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos el contacto de una mujer, pero usted se está rehusando a sus necesidades.

Le era difícil poder explicar lo que estaba pasando… pero lo cierto era que su mente estaba un tanto dispersa ante el mareo por parte de lo perfumado excesivo del lugar. Con un dedo, la humana le empujó sin resistencia alguna obligándola a acostarse, mientras que ella continuaba quitándole la densa gabardina ahora con mayor facilidad entonando una leve risilla coqueta en el proceso. Era claro que se encontraba ante una experta en el arte de la seducción si sólo la estaba deteniendo con su sensualidad. El suave movimiento de sus caderas rozando levemente su parte íntima la tenía hechizada.

-¿Me permite complacerla esta noche? –Canturreó la rubia mientras continuaba meneándose a un ritmo perfecto de los suspiros que comenzaba a sacarle a la anfibia. –Prometo que lo disfrutará.

-E-esto no está b-bien… Somos mujeres…y-yo…

-¿Quién lo sabrá? Aquí solo estamos las dos. –Se acercó a su rostro sin interrumpir del todo el movimiento constante de cadera. –Aquí puede gemir todo lo que quiera.

Postró un corto beso en sus labios sin previo aviso y acto seguido se puso a lamer su cuello con tanta suavidad que Undyne hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar y mantener su cordura. Una parte de ella le decía que debía retirarse de ese lugar, que lo que estaba pasando no era correcto… pero otra, le estaba pidiendo a gritos tocar su descubierta piel para continuar con su ritmo de cadera cada vez más intenso. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable… no era correcto, y no por el hecho de que se trataba de estar con una humana de esa forma, sino por tener tal contacto con otra mujer.

No comprendía cómo aquella humana había dado con un punto de su ser que mantenía oculto hasta de sí misma. Aun recordaba la vez que le había llamado más la atención la maestra de su escuela que sus mismos compañeros… también recordaba el hecho de descubrir que eso no estaba bien al ver cómo golpeaban a un niño que había querido declarársele a otro niño. Simplemente eso no era natural y la sociedad lo dejaba más que claro. Si comprendía eso, ¿entonces porque su ser no aceptaba ese hecho? Ella sabía que era atractiva para los varones ante los comentarios misóginos que había tenido que soportar en su carrera laboral, ella era consciente de lo que podía provocar en un hombre… pero aun así, no le era suficiente.

Sólo había sido uno el que le había indicado que podría ser una joven cumpliendo los estándares de la sociedad hacía tiempo, un chico que le había brindado en ese lapso la esperanza de tener una vida normal. Pero así como había llegado a su vida, también se había ido bruscamente rechazándola mucho antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Ese había sido un duro golpe, uno que le había marcado aun en día y que le había dado a entender que jamás sería lo suyo tener a un compañero de vida. Le había sido sencillo aceptar ese hecho por varios años, pero en más de una ocasión se había atrapado a sí misma con pensamientos que no venían siendo naturales. Estando a solas con la humana en una posición comprometedora le estaba pasando una vez más a medidas muy extremas que rayaban al descontrol total.

Pero la chica tenía razón. Si sucumbía al deseo ¿quién se enteraría además de ellas dos?

No, no estaba bien. Era una humana. Ella estaba ahí en busca de los niños desaparecidos, tenía un objetivo, no podía…

Pero la humana se movía tan bien…

-¿Q-que…? aahh… n-no… -Susurró con pena en cuanto comenzó a sentir su mano tocando su parte íntima con suavidad. Aunque estuviera rozando su ropa, el simple contacto le causaba una sensación nueva para ella de la que no encontraba palabras para comprenderlo. –No…

-Sólo déjese llevar...

Rompió con la postura con la que la había estado reteniendo y se recargó a un lado de ella para tener mayor movilidad de lo que estaba haciendo con su mano, provocándole más suspiros que amenazaban con volverse acelerados. Undyne sabía que tenía toda la fuerza para apartarse y retirarse del lugar, pero ahora no contaba con la voluntad de hacerlo tras serle irresistible el tacto de la joven. No se trataba de magia ni del aroma envolvente del lugar, era más ni menos que su instinto pidiéndole más de aquello que le estaba haciendo la humana. ¿En verdad era tan débil? ¿En verdad rompería con su promesa de salvar al indefenso por algo así?

Con lentitud, sintió que tomaba su mano para guiarle en recorrer su propia figura curvilínea. Pudo averiguar de esa forma que en efecto su piel era de lo más suave como había imaginado, pero también sentir lo ardiente que estaba por la excitación hasta posicionarla en su propia zona íntima. Aunque estuviera tocándole solo su ropa interior, el notar lo mojada que se estaba poniendo le hizo mover sus dedos instintivamente para hacerle lo mismo que le estaba provocando. En cuanto la escuchó suspirar de placer no pudo evitar acelerar sus movimientos.

-¿Ya estamos perdiendo la timidez? –Le susurró la humana mientras ella de igual forma cambiaba de ritmo su tacto.

Undyne hizo caso omiso al serle complicado mantener el control de sí misma. La humana se había adentrado para tocarla fuera de toda prenda y ahora se encontraba gimiendo tras su vaivén de sus dedos. Como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, terminó moviendo por cuenta propia sus caderas para sentir aún más aquel placentero movimiento, estremeciéndose por la profundidad a la que estaba llegando. Escuchó como la humana reía levemente y volvía a erguirse para despojarle de su ropa ahora estorbosa con lentitud. La anfibia no hizo nada para evitarlo al sucumbir a su propio deseo, impacientándose de que no se la arrancara de una buena vez.

Podía mandar al diablo lo que era correcto o no para los estándares sociales. Qué más daba si le excitaban las mujeres. En ese preciso instante sólo existía ella y la chica con cuerpo ardiente que le incitaba a explorarla no sólo con la mirada. Que se jodieran el resto del mundo y sus patéticas reglas sociales, iba a devorarse a esa chica ahora y nada sería capaz de detenerla.

Se irguió bruscamente para dirigirse rápidamente hacia sus senos para lamerlos con desesperación, de lo cual arrebató con gran urgencia el brasiere negro estorboso para hacerlo con total libertad hasta saborear sus pezones ya excitados. Dejándose llevar por los suspiros placenteros de la humana, hizo a un lado su ropa interior y adentró sus dedos para explorar aún más su cavidad bastante húmeda, jugando con su clítoris a ritmo de sus lamidas en sus pechos.

-Si… si… aaahhh… así se hace pececilla. –Gimió la humana mientras meneaba su cadera para sentirla aún más. –No se contenga más, lo hace delicioso… aaaahhh…

-Apenas estoy empezando.

Estando perdida en sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, arrancó de un solo jaloneo la última prenda que le quedaba a la rubia y la empujó con urgencia a la cama. Contempló por unos breves segundos su zona íntima al descubierto llamándole antes de dirigirse con demasiada necesidad hacia ella para lamerla en cuanto antes. El sabor le estaba resultando tan exquisito.

-Oh, si, si… ¡si! Devóreme toda, ¡aaaahhhhh! –Mientras con una mano tiraba de su melena pelirroja, con la otra se sujetaba de las sábanas de seda. –Mmmmmhh…Que bien lo hace.

Todo lo que había reprimido con los años lo estaba soltando ahora con esa joven en la cama. No estaba pensando en nada más que entregarse al infinito placer que estaba sintiendo tras estar fuera de sus ataduras morales. Había aborrecido los actos sexuales ante las malas experiencias de los hombres que habían tratado de abusar de ella, pero ahora todo eso estaba superado tras la liberación que estaba teniendo en ese preciso instante, teniendo el control cedido de la situación. Tenía razón la humana, su cuerpo había estado pidiendo una mujer, y lo estaba saboreando con enjundia ahora.

Tomó sus suaves piernas para empujarla un poco y posicionarse sobre su zona íntima. La humana con gesto pícaro la guió con el ritmo en el que ambas se estaban dando placer al punto de convertir aquella habitación en una orquesta de gemidos imposibles de ocultar. Le parecía oír que le pedía que fuera más rápido entre sus gritos, pero la escuchaba tan lejana al perderse en el punto del clímax que sólo se enfocó en cumplir a lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Por la forma en la que se contraía la humana, sabía que ella estaba en las mismas.

Al unísono gritaron de excitación al llegar al orgasmo, recibiéndose en las piernas de la otra. Pero aun cuando tenían la respiración entrecortada con ello, la rubia cambió de posición en un giro hábil del agarre de sus piernas y cambió papeles con la anfibia ahora estando encima de ella mientras masajeaba lentamente sus pechos.

-¿Lista para un segundo round? –Aunque su antifaz fuese tan oscuro que no podía verle los ojos, Undyne estaba segura de alguna forma que estaban brillando de placer. –Hay mucha tensión acumulada en tu cuerpo.

Undyne estuvo a punto de responderle gustosa de que siguiera, pero tras sus últimas palabras le vinieron a la mente la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. No debía de darse tal lujo si había infantes que posiblemente los estaban capacitando para algo así… para satisfacer gente como ella… dejándose llevar y alimentando así una industria explotadora…

El duro golpe de la realidad fue tan fuerte, que sentirse como una completa idiota fue el menor de sus problemas. Seguramente la chica que estaba encima suyo había sido arrebatada de su familia, conociendo sólo ese estilo de vida con tal de sobrevivir… y ella la había usado para soltar todas sus frustraciones. Arrepentida y molesta consigo misma, la apartó bruscamente y se levantó de la cama en busca de sus ropas regadas en varios lados. Sentía como la chica la observaba pacíficamente, como si no le extrañara ese sentimiento evidente de culpa que mostraba su rostro. Seguramente ya había varios casos como el suyo y le había tocado en más de una vez atenderlos.

La anfibia no pudo evitar gruñir mientras se vestía con prisa. La chica no parecía tener más de veinte, pero las posibilidades de que fuera más menor… no, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Primero se había vuelto una asesina, y había terminado consolándose diciendo mentalmente que había sido por un bien justiciero por culpa del abuso de poder de los humanos ¿pero el ser una violadora cómo se lo justificaría? ¿El que una humana le había seducido sacando lo peor de ella? No, no debía de buscar razones para perdonarse por algo así. Había estado mal y punto. Había cometido pecado con una humana más joven… con una mujer.

"Estúpida", se maldijo a si misma por su debilidad.

Tras terminar de vestirse y acomodarse correctamente la pesada gabardina, se giró hacia la chica que aun yacía acostada entre las sábanas de seda. El que se estuviera masturbando con lentitud no ayudaba a encontrar las palabras para disculparse, pero un vago pensamiento le alarmó de lo que pudiera esperar también la humana.

-Ah… yo…

-La casa invita esta vez. –Le guiñó el ojo sabiendo qué quería preguntarle. –Espero que vuelvas a visitarme.

Sin saber qué más decirle ante tantos sentimientos consigo, dio la vuelta para no verla más y salir rápidamente antes de que volviera a cometer una estupidez. Aprovechando que veía el pasillo solo, se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la extraña bodega de donde había logrado entrar. Moviendo la pesada tapa de la coladera que no era nada para ella, se escapó sin mantenerse cautelosa de que nadie la siguiera o viera. Tan sólo quería irse lo más lejos posible.

Corriendo como una vil cobarde… patético.

Ante la rapidez y fuerza de sus piernas, terminó en muy poco tiempo en el acantilado cercano al puerto. Por la densa noche que yacía sobre todos le era imposible ver más allá, pero al menos contaba con la inmensidad de estrellas a su lado para no sentirse sola entre tantos pensamientos fúricos. Terminó dando un golpe de rabia en el suelo, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad una roca que se encontraba ahí y no se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo había permitido cometer semejante error? No había logrado investigar sobre qué pasaba con los niños desaparecidos, y para el colmo, se había dejado llevar por un instinto que tantos años había logrado reprimir. Asesina y ahora… eso.

¿Por qué nada estaba como quería? ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿En verdad no podría salvar a nadie? ¿En verdad por ser mujer y una monstruo… no estaba hecha para poder lograrlo?

Aprovechando la soledad que la albergaba y el viento frío que la consolaba, se dejó llevar y terminó soltando silenciosas lágrimas que se fueron directo a formar parte del inmenso mar. Sus piernas las sentía entumecidas por tanto correr y por su actividad lujuriosa reciente, por lo que no se sentía capaz de levantarse justo ahora y volver a la casa de Gerson antes de que este se diera cuenta de su ausencia. No era merecedora de la humildad de tal pareja de acogerla en su casa, y aún más de que le ayudaran en mantener el secreto de que se encontraba viva a diferencia de los reportes policiales.

Una fuerte ráfaga le hizo sentirse por un breve momento que sería empujada hacia el mar, pero sólo había terminado sacando su cabello de la gabardina y ahora por su color resaltaba entre la densa oscuridad en la que se había ocultado. Undyne simplemente lo tomó con cuidado para que no se enredara más de lo que ya estaba, pero tras ver por cuenta propia las ondas de la cortina roja que tenía por cabello, sólo la hizo sentirse peor. "Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello", recordó sus palabras en el peor momento. Lo que menos necesitaba era recordarlo a él y cómo le había fallado tras no cumplir con su palabra.

Pero él también le había fallado a ella… así que ya no dejaría que ese sentimiento siguiera atormentándola.

Dejando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo hasta que no pudiera más, invocó una lanza y la retuvo en su mano por un breve minuto. Teniendo con la otra sujetada su cabello a ritmo del viento, con un suave pero firme movimiento hizo un corte limpio, ahora teniendo el resto de su cabello sujetado con una mano, escapándose algunos mechones por el viento hasta que finalmente soltó todos para que se fueran juntos hacia el denso mar. Ya no podía permitirse tales errores, pero tampoco quería limitarse más por su pasado y emociones. Era momento de algo más para ella, y si el mundo entero la daba por muerta ¿qué mejor que aprovechar eso?

Era tiempo de encontrarse una nueva vida.

.

.

La suave melodía adornaba la elegancia del establecimiento subterráneo clandestino. Aunque se tratara de un lugar de explotación carnal para "antojos íntimos", para la recepcionista que apuntaba tranquilamente el nombre de la clientela le parecía un buen detalle. El jazz siempre le animaba a seguir haciendo su trabajo sin importarle dónde se encontraba.

Era terrible tener que trabajar en algo así dada la necesidad, pero al menos no tenía que llegar al nivel que las monstruos habían terminado sin ninguna otra opción que no fuese la muerte. Debía de sentirse agradecida de no ser obligada a prostituirse y sólo atender a quienes invertían en el negocio. Pero aun así le causaba un gran malestar conocer cada rostro de los depravados que llegaban con cita previa.

-La suerte es tan relativa ¿no te parece?

La voz suave que reconoció en el acto le hizo retroceder por mero instinto, pero había sido demasiado lenta para la agilidad de su ahora depredadora, la cual literalmente la estaba teniendo entre la espada y la pared tras empujarla bruscamente golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. La recepcionista contempló con horror a la joven que, con una sonrisa, le apuntaba con una daga en el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra apartaba el largo cabello rubio que claramente le molestaba de frente. Agradecía de cierta forma que llevara un antifaz, ya que estaba más que segura de que su miedo incrementaría con verla directamente a los ojos que tanto atemorizaban según los relatos.

-Por ejemplo, para mi es buena suerte el hecho de haberme encontrado aquí para evitar un problema. Pero para ti… –Continuó la rubia mientras pegaba aún más la daga haciéndola temblar de miedo. –Es mala suerte que precisamente yo estuviera aquí.

-P-por favor… Y-yo no… -Rogó la recepcionista comenzando a llorar lentamente.

-Tuvimos una intrusa merodeando por el pasillo del placer… y habría sido catastrófico que conociera todo el establecimiento sin seguir siendo detectada. Estaban inversionistas importantes justo hoy, imagínate el problema que hubiera sido que los vieran. –Continuó la chica sonriendo como si todo se tratara de una conversación matutina con café. –Prometieron que este lugar era seguro ¿Qué le diré ahora a mi querido jefe?

Había gente que pasaba mirando de reojo la escena entre las dos mujeres, mas no hacían nada para evitarlo. Muchos de ellos hacían como si no hubiera nada en ese punto y continuaban con su trayecto, otros se esperaban parados a un lado para ser atendidos.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar otro sitio para nuestros negocios. Es una pena, ya comenzaba a agradarme este lugar.

-Por favor, no me mate…

-Si no lo hago yo, lo harán tus superiores por tu incompetencia. Al menos yo lo hago rápido, te conviene que sea así.

-P-por favor…

-Ummmm, bueno, ya que me encuentro contenta, creo que podríamos mantener este secretito entre nosotras. Claro que si prometes que no ocurrirá de nuevo. –Su voz se suavizó aún más, pero seguía sin apartar la cuchilla de la recepcionista. –No quiero que se cambien los planes por un pequeño detalle. Después de todo, sólo yo me enteré y resolví el problema… además, pude pasar un buen rato.

Sin más, apartó el arma y dejó que la chica tuviera su espacio tras estar al borde de un colapso. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la recepcionista se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose en la pared mientras se tocaba su cuello salvado por simple azar.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Qué no vuelva a pasar, o haré que seas tú quien me ruegue por tu muerte. –Aclaró con un tono meloso nada adecuado con su amenaza. Parecía que le causaba placer el tener la capacidad de hacer eso, aunque solo era su intuición.

-Si, si… lo prometo s-señorita Saito…

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la joven se apartó con pasos largos moviendo sus caderas sabiendo que la estaban observando morbosamente los señores en espera dada la ausencia de ropa. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente apartada de la entrada, se quitó con urgencia la diadema con cuernos para acto seguido comenzar a retirar con cuidado la mata rubia falsa que le estaba dando comezón en su cuero cabelludo. Se detuvo en la primera mesita que encontró y puso ambas cosas para observarse en el espejo de plata de la pared. Su cabello natural corto castaño había terminado despeinado tras quitarse la peluca, así que con sus dedos lo cepilló con suavidad para darle forma mientras tarareaba el coro de la melodía que resonaba en el lugar. Una vez que le gustó el resultado improvisado, se quitó lentamente el antifaz negro que hacía juego con su lencería bastante descubierta.

Un par de rubíes le devolvieron la mirada a conjunto de su característica sonrisa pícara.

.

.

.

 **Las cosas comienzan a ponerse candentes… literalmente hablando.**

 **Por fin pude tener vacaciones! Y si bien fueron algo cortas, en verdad que las disfruté y me ayudaron bastante. Muchas gracias por la paciencia en las actualizaciones, los quiero mucho.**

 ***inserte sus teorías locas aquí***

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

El sol sobre Snowdin estaba siendo terrible como siempre ante la ausencia de su calor, pero Frisk al menos no pasaba frío como otras veces gracias a que se encontraba abrigada con cierto regalo por parte del mafioso. Aunque Flowey había querido acompañarla a sus compras, el que se le cayeran los pétalos no le ayudaba a tener la capacidad suficiente de insistir, por lo que la florista tomó rienda del asunto y lo tuvo en su departamento con sumos cuidados para que pasara bien el otoño ya presente. Su amigo era una flor resistente, pero aun así requería del mismo cuidado y cariño que le daba a cada uno de sus retoños.

Llevando una bolsa consigo, y aprovechando de que la flor no venía consigo, pudo ingresar a varios locales que no había podido ante la discriminación que se tenía con su amigo pese a no ser un monstruo. Aun le parecía aquello de lo más absurdo, pero tuvo que pasar ello por alto para comprar lo que realmente necesitaban si querían sobrevivir al frío que se avecinaba. Si en verano habían padecido de su clima tan digno de su nombre, no quería imaginarse cómo la pasarían ahora en temporada friolenta.

Teniendo aun tiempo libre antes de volver al trabajo, aprovechó para pasar al puesto de hot dogs que estaba cerca del parque central. Aunque era cierto que prefería comer sano ante el hábito que le había inculcado su madre, y a su vez su percepción naturalista, no le cabía duda de que la comida rápida de algún modo tenía su encanto citadino.

-Uno, por favor. –Pidió al dueño del carrito que preparaba las salchichas una vez que estuvo al frente. Pero se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que había sido algo grosera en pedirle así sin más. –Oh… y buenas tardes.

-Que sean dos, amigo. –Frisk no tuvo que voltear tras distinguir de inmediato la voz grave del mafioso. –Y ponlos a mi cuenta.

El esqueleto se puso a lado suyo con su típica sonrisa sin mirarla directamente, pero Frisk sabía que su intención había sido sorprenderla como siempre. Tras tener un par de días de no saber nada de los mafiosos tras desastrosa cita, casi tenía por seguro de que se había aparecido de la nada al no haber escuchado ningún paso suyo. Sin más, recibió su hot dog y comenzó a ver con qué lo prepararía.

-Muchas gracias, Sans. –Simplemente dijo en lo que pensaba seriamente qué ponerle a su salchicha. –Aunque no tenías porque.

-¿Y perderme de escuchar tus "gracias" hacia mí, además de mi nombre? Ni pensarlo. –Rio levemente en lo que saturaba de cátsup su hot dog. –Veo que estás usando mi regalo. Te queda de maravilla.

Frisk no dijo nada, pero le daba la impresión de que había algo más en sus palabras que un simple cumplido. Desde que había hablado con Papyrus sobre él, había decidido que sería más cautelosa en cuanto a sus acciones hacia ella, pero aún le resultaba extraño el hecho de que hasta su hermano que era el que más lo conocía, le era inusual ese comportamiento tan enigmático hacia ella. Sirvió con cuidado su comida y le dio un leve mordisco antes de que comenzara a enfriarse por el clima permanente del barrio. Pensaba ya retirarse antes de que a Flowey le diera motivos para reclamarle después, pero en cuanto dio un paso el esqueleto hizo lo mismo poniéndose a lado suyo.

-¿Te parece si nos comemos esto en el parque? –Sugirió Sans empleando su sonrisa de siempre.

La florista estuvo a punto de negarse tras sentir que se le hacía algo tarde para la paciencia de su amigo, pero no quería verse malagradecida tras haberle invitado la comida, además de presentir que realmente quería hablar un rato con ella. Esperando que no le tardara mucho eso, finalmente aceptó la invitación asintiendo con la cabeza tras no sentir que hubiera algo más que decir. Sans simplemente alzó la mano invitándole a avanzar primero y acto seguido caminó a su lado dando a la calle una vez que comenzó a andar. Aunque fuese un gesto simple, Frisk no pudo evitar comparar las acciones de Sans con ella a diferencia de Mettaton o Papyrus, los cuales habían sido demasiado hostigadores o déspotas en cuanto a una superioridad que no lograba ni pretendía comprender. Mientras que ellos dos se habían autoproclamado superiores a ella por ser hombres o por posesiones burdas, Sans parecía de algún modo interesarle saber su forma de pensar de las cosas sin importarle que fuese inusual o su torpeza.

Frisk desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la primera banca para sentarse. Aunque admitiera en sus adentros que comenzaba a agradarle la forma de ser de Sans con ella, no podía pasar por alto que las posibilidades podrían ser porque buscaba algo de ella. También era un acosador y eso le incomodaba en gran medida. No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho el esqueleto alto respecto al posible interés que mostraba, tanto que le había sugerido que no le importaba meterse en problemas con tal de verla. Un mafioso, un asesino… que se preocupaba por su bienestar de alguna forma. ¿Qué querría obtener de ella con eso en verdad? ¿Acaso en verdad sería…?

-¿Frisk? –Le llamó desconcertándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Está todo bien?

-Ah… sí. –Se giró bruscamente aun sonrojada avergonzada.

-Ok… Lo cierto es que quería saber cómo te sentiste con mi hermano la otra vez. –Dijo sin más una vez que se sentaron en el primero lugar que encontraron, casi junto al pino sin hojas del centro. –Papyrus me dijo que todo estuvo bien, pero el que te disparara…me hace pensar que no fue así.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal en sus acciones como asesino. –No supo qué más decir.

-Disparamos a quienes lo merecen… y por cuestión de negocios. –Admitió Sans encogiéndose de hombros. No le agradaba que la humana tomara el caso de forma tan fría, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a lo directa que era. – Papyrus tiende a ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hace, así que me fue en verdad raro que lo hiciera.

-¿Tú también usas armas? –Preguntó un tanto curiosa. La única vez que lo había visto en acción había invocado huesos a corta distancia y había sido eso más que suficiente para acabar con todo.

-Te sacan de apuros cuando la magia se agota, pero son muy ruidosas y nada seguras... además de que requiere más esfuerzo físico para usarlas a diferencia de lo que viene siendo la magia. –Sans se terminó su hot dog de un gran bocado y puso sus manos en su espalda indicándole algo. –Siempre las llevo conmigo, pero las evito de ser posible.

La joven lo escuchó con atención algo sorprendida de que le respondiera sin problema alguno, pero recordó que el esqueleto ya le había dicho de que se sinceraría con ella con tal de agradarle. Si eso justamente estaba haciendo, el que le contara qué tan letal venía siendo el mafioso no ayudaba a su objetivo. Frisk repudiaba la facilidad con la que hablaba de acabar con la vida de alguien más, pero tras haber sido su pregunta desde el principio, y tener en su mente las palabras de Papyrus sobre la pérdida de su madre y un jefe tan… abierto (por decir algo), comenzó a hacerse una vaga idea las razones por las que fueran así ambos esqueletos.

-Y bien ¿qué tal fue tu cita? –Se burló en lo que ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco. – Es injusto que mientras nosotros llevamos más tiempo conociéndonos, aceptas salir con mi hermano sin más ¿sabes?

-Yo no acepté. Él me llevó a la fuerza en todo. –Reprochó un tanto disgustada de sólo recordarlo. –Me dio un disparo de advertencia al no gustarle que quisiera irme, cuando yo nunca quise estar ahí en primer lugar.

-Vamos, mi hermano no es tan malo…

-Él había dicho al principio que su objetivo había sido conocernos, pero luego reveló que quería comprobar si yo era una amenaza para ti.

Aquello incomodó un poco al mafioso. Sabiendo cómo era su hermano menor, podía hacerse una idea de cómo había estado si la humana se mostraba disgustada. Papyrus era muy intolerante y Frisk demasiado sincera con lo que pensaba de las cosas, era evidente de que chocarían de algún modo que hasta se sintió estúpido de no haber previsto eso de antemano. Se había enfocado tanto en realizar un pacto con la planta para sus objetivos, que se olvidó por completo de ese detalle tan importante.

Comprendía porqué Papyrus había hecho tal cosa con tal de protegerlo de algo que atentaría con la integridad de su familia, después de todo, es algo que él mismo haría por su hermano. Y si bien todo dictaba a que la humana no había disfrutado de la velada improvisada, había tenido la suficiente empatía para contarle lo que él tanto quería saber: su familia. Ahora sabía que sus padres si estaban muertos, ahora sabía que era adoptada. Pero aun había muchas incógnitas de por medio.

En lo que observaba a la amante de las flores comerse su alimento, podía sentir una que otra mirada hacia el punto en el que se encontraba por algunos caminantes por ahí. El que un monstruo y una humana estuvieran conversando y sentándose juntos era inusual para muchos, pero más allá de una simple curiosidad podía detectar que había desaprobación de parte de ellos. A él le daba igual lo que pensarían algunos de la escena, pero se preguntó por primera vez en qué pensaría realmente Frisk sobre ello. Tras el tiempo conociéndola, le daba la impresión de que se sentía más cómoda entre monstruos que entre humanos, aunque pudiera ser el caso de que Snowdin abarrotaba más de su especie y no tenía otra alternativa. Y también estaba el caso de lo nada sociable que venía siendo la humana, pero ahora podía analizar un poco más la situación sobre las posibilidades que habían dado a ese comportamiento suyo tan… endiabladamente adorable para él.

Si Frisk había perdido a sus padres siendo bebé, y a sus hermanos siendo muy pequeña, eso dictaba que su comportamiento sin tacto se debía a la falta de seres con los cuales socializar fuera de un vínculo familiar o una planta parlante. ¿Acaso los padres adoptivos al perder a dos hijos la habían sobreprotegido? No tenía muy claro eso, pero era la única respuesta coherente que podía formularse con la información que tenía hasta ahora. Grillby seguía investigando por su cuenta lo que le pedía, pero seguía sin tenerle más información útil.

-Sans… si en algunos días no tienes a dónde ir a comer…

-¿Mmhh? –Las palabras de la joven lo desconcertaron de todos sus pensamientos.

-B-bueno, yo… –Al principio Sans había pensado que su sonrojo se debía al frío, pero ahora le era tan evidente de que era por vergüenza que no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo adorable que le estaba siendo tal imagen. –Probé a la fuerza la comida que hace tu hermano y… me di cuenta de lo mal que la has de estar pasando por eso. Así que si es por ello que me conseguiste alimentos la otra vez…

-Frisk, aunque sea un gran fan de tu comida, no te di eso para que fueras a cocinarme. –Comentó en el acto tras comprender a qué se estaba por referir. Le dio risa que pensara eso. –Sólo quise ayudarte.

-Aun así…pueden ir tu hermano y tú a comer a mi casa un día de estos, después de todo quedé de eso. –Continuó estando más confiada en sus propias palabras. Se terminó el último bocado que tenía y continuó hablando. –No me considero una buena cocinera, pero al menos no cocino con jabón.

Sans rio a carcajadas tras entender eso de inmediato. La sinceridad de la chica era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, pero estaba seguro que parte de los problemas que tuvo con su hermano fue por decirle algo respecto a su comida si lo estaba mencionando. Él quería mucho a su hermano y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por su bienestar, pero en el fondo agradecía que ella se hubiese atrevido a mencionarle ese error que estaba cometiendo con su nulo talento culinario. Cabía la posibilidad de que eso le haría mejorar de alguna forma y hasta lo agradecería el jefe con el tiempo.

-Si te estás preocupando por mis hábitos alimenticios, ¿eso significa que ya te agrado?-Le preguntó nuevamente mientras se giraba para verla.

La florista no respondió en el acto al no sentirse segura de eso. Era sincera siempre en cuanto a admitir que no le desagradaba, pero sabiendo los hechos sobre su persona no podía hacer vista ciega de todo, debía de mantenerse cautelosa. Podría ser caballeroso con ella, pero también era un acosador. Podría ser hasta cierto punto cómodo hablar con él, pero siendo un delincuente peligroso eso no daba confianza. Todo lo tenía en la balanza y la confundía en cuál podría ser el resultado.

Terminó contemplando el paisaje que les rodeaba en busca de las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero tan sólo terminó apreciando el fruto de su trabajo en rescatar el parque. La basura cada vez era menos presente y la tierra lo suficientemente fértil para ya estar surgiendo algunas plantas sin florecer aun.

Sabiendo lo grosera que se estaba viendo de no responderle su pregunta de inmediato, quiso decir lo primero que le llegara a la mente, pero tan sólo quedó bombardeada de pensamientos sobre lo que le había contado Papyrus sobre su método para mantenerla en su sistema corrupto de "seguridad locataria".

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla. –No pudo evitar burlarse, pero al notar de nuevo el rostro inexpresivo de la chica, optó por dejarla continuar. –Adelante, puedes hacer otra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de mí?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se extrañó.

-Me ha dado la impresión de que en esta ciudad todos hacen algo en espera de obtener algo a cambio. Todo parece tener un precio no ético... y podría ser lo mismo contigo. –Comentó mientras mantenía su mirada al frente, viendo a algunas personas pasar abrazándose a sí mismos por el viento. –No le encuentro sentido a la discriminación racial que presentan ambos bandos, pero parece ser algo tan común aquí que a tu hermano le parece absurdo que hagas mucho por mí, aun cuando yo no lo sabía y ni lo he pedido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte lo mucho que me agradas?

-¿Realmente es eso?

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-Porque te está costando dinero destinado a placeres sexuales.

Sans casi pierde el equilibrio tras escuchar eso por parte suya que tuvo que sujetarse para no caer de la sorpresa. Sabiendo lo directa que era la chica, no esperaba que pudiese mencionar algo así y con tan frívola voz. Estando sudoroso y con las cuencas oscuras, observó a la humana tratando de analizar su expresión ante sus palabras, pero ella permanecía con su gesto característico esperando una respuesta suya que no supo si realmente le desagradaba eso o no. No se mostraba molesta ni disgustada con tal dato, pero el que le preguntara precisamente qué era lo que quería obtener de ella con eso, le estaba preguntando en realidad que si lo que buscaba era acostarse con ella o no.

Brillante, lo que menos necesitaba era un problema así.

Si la florista lo sabía, no le cabía duda de que su hermano había tenido que ver con tal información. Y no sólo le molestaba que se hubiera puesto a escarbar en sus cuentas bancarias personales y privacidad, sino que el que le contara precisamente a ella todo eso era un golpe de lo más bajo de su parte. Aunque quisiera a su hermano y supiera que todo lo hacía por preocupación, no pudo evitar enojarse con él. Ya luego conversaría seriamente con él sobre eso, ahora tenía que lidiar con lo que había provocado.

-No lo estoy haciendo porque esté buscando abusar de tu integridad, Frisk. –Quiso aclarar eso a la primera. Era muy importante no sólo borrarle la mala percepción que ya de por si tenía de él, sino que no quería que la flor supiera eso y se rompiera el trato que habían logrado tener por el bien de ella. –Soy en verdad sincero en el hecho de que me agradas.

-Tu hermano dijo que has estado rompiendo muchas reglas con verme y que eso podría ser peligroso para ti y tu familia. –Continuó diciendo manteniendo la vista al frente, pero ahora bajó su mirada como si buscara las palabras adecuadas en el suelo o en sus zapatos. –También dijo que pareciera que yo soy alguien importante para ti, y que has preferido usar ese dinero para protegerme. Que prefieres verme a… bueno…

Las cuencas de Sans volvieron a tener su habitual luz blanca tras comprender algo mucho más sorprendente en todo eso. Papyrus no había tenido malas intenciones, pero inconscientemente había ocasionado algo tan bueno para él que su enojo desapareció por completo. Frisk lo que realmente quería saber era si venía siendo cierto que ella era importante para él o no.

Sans no cabía de alegría y alivio.

No era tonto, sabía en sus adentros que más que agradarle, Frisk le atraía como mujer. Posiblemente era raro que le fuera atractiva una humana, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Olía como un campo repleto de flores perfecto para acostarse y relajarse, sus ojos eran de un inusual color vino que los volvía embriagantes para perderse en ellos, no se vestía ni arreglaba para complacer la vista de otros, sino para sentirse cómoda consigo misma, y eso la hacía verse bonita tras su sencillez. No hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía cautivaba con su forma tan directa de ver las cosas. No existían filtros con ella, todo era genuino y pureza en su esplendor. Cualquiera podría ver lo atractiva que es con todo eso ¿cierto?

Si, la chica era en verdad maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Por lo que si tuviera la opción de pasar un momento íntimo con ella… por supuesto que le gustaría. Pero ese deseo lo reprimiría hasta la muerte de ser necesario. No quería incomodar algo que si apenas y lo podía considerar como "conocido".

-Snowdin tiene como lema que "el sol no sale para nadie", y no sólo por el denso frío permanente, sino porque nada pudiera pasarle algo bueno a los que habitan aquí. –Se irguió en su asiento tras ver la atención que ahora tenía de su parte. –Tú ya te has dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas por aquí, pero en vez de acoplarte y seguir los mismos pasos de los demás, con tus propias manos abriste una florería, y ahora vez la forma de arreglar este preciso parque condenado. Te he observado algunos días en este lugar.

-Sigues siendo un acosador…

-El trato fue no estar fuera de tu local, no se negoció nada de este parque o algún otro lado. –Le recordó un tanto divertido de su reacción. –Y en mi defensa, tengo que vigilar todo lo que pasa cerca de mis clientes.

-Pero yo no soy tu cliente, yo no pedí que lo hicieras.

-No, eso lo hace aún más sorprendente. Yo quiero hacerlo. –Señaló divertido de sus reacciones con el tema. –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hay algo que me motive a hacer algo fuera de una obligación.

Sans se detuvo en sus propias palabras tras percatarse de algo. Ahora comprendía porque Papyrus había tenido tanto interés en saber qué pasaba hasta el grado de intervenir por cuenta propia. En su apatía de hacer las cosas por "trabajo", de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de no hacerlas por flojera o cansancio, cosa que Papyrus y el jefe siempre lo regañaban en espera de hacerle recapacitar. Si estaba ahora haciendo algo y sin recibir paga alguna, era más que evidente de que llamara la atención de su hermano atento a todo lo que hacía. Hasta él le habría sido sorprendente ver algo así fuera de sí mismo, y si su hermano había descubierto que algo pasaba… ¿quién más?

Se apuntó mentalmente en cuidar mucho más sus pasos. Debía de mantenerse más cauteloso con todo lo que hacía entorno a ella. No debía de darse el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos y cometer errores.

-El punto al que quiero llegar, es que no puedo dejar de observarte. Eres lo primero y único que he podido contemplar que tenga el deseo y aspiración de hacer algo bueno, como quitarle lo gris a este mísero lugar. –Continuó tras apartar sus pensamientos de momento. No quería darle una mala percepción a la florista. – Lamento que me tomes por un acosador, pero me temo que es algo que no puedo evitar. Mi admiración por ti va incrementando cada vez que conozco algo más de ti. Así que dime… ¿Tiene algo de malo querer proteger lo que pudiera ser el primer rayo de sol sobre Snowdin?

Frisk ya lo había escuchado adulándola antes, pero era la primera vez que se cohibía tras darse cuenta de la verdadera percepción que tenía sobre ella. Saber de esa forma que si era cierto que fuese alguien importante para él era abrumador en más de un sentido, cosa que le generaba un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas. Las cosas por las que él decía admirarla eran para ella de lo más simples ¿Cómo pudiera ser algo tan grande para él lo que venía siendo normal para ella? ¿Tan extraña era para la ciudad entonces? Las cosas que hacía eran por el simple hecho de que podía hacerlo, nada tenía que ver qué especie o sexo fuera, por lo que no se detenía a cuestionarse si era correcto o no. Si estaba en su capacidad de hacer algo para mejorar su entorno, simplemente lo haría. ¿Por qué hacer el bien era tan extraño para la ciudad?

-Ahora tú responde mi pregunta. –La voz de Sans la desconcertó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Ya te agrado?

-Considero que hay cosas buenas en ti, y eso hace querer que me agrades. –Respondió mientras se controlaba a sí misma para dejar de cohibirse. –Estoy agradecida por lo que haces por mí, pero la sensación de que pudieras matar o abusar de mí en cualquier momento me hace mantenerme cautelosa contigo.

-Eso es inteligente de tu parte. –Sans cerró sus cuencas mientras se encogía de hombros, más su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su cara. –Supongo que mi palabra no será suficiente sabiendo de antemano mis acciones.

Frisk no contestó al no saber qué más decir, él ya se había respondido demasiado a su criterio. Aunque el esqueleto no lo mostrara, la florista detectaba de inmediato que se trataba de una sonrisa falsa, como si lo conociera lo suficiente para detectar cuándo no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Sintiéndose culpable de haber lastimado algo sin intención alguna, tomó aire para armarse de valor y se levantó llamando su atención.

-No comprendo muchas cosas, Sans, pero sí que me parece absurdo que te resignes a ser mafioso. Te esmeras en hacer buenos actos conmigo, pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que no te cuestionas sobre matar a alguien sin más. Me… preocupa.

-Dime Frisk, si alguien amenazara a tu planta, al grado de estar al borde de la muerte ¿harías lo que fuera para salvarlo? –El esqueleto permaneció sentado cómodamente, observando a la joven parada frente a él.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó sin ninguna pizca de duda.

-¿Inclusive si tienes que elegir entre matar al tipo que lo tiene, o dejar morir a tu amigo?

La florista permaneció en silencio tras no saber qué decir. Sans sonrió aún más con cierta condolencia.

-Es por eso que no tengo opción Frisk. Decido matar a cuantos quieran si con ello logro salvar a mi familia de respirar un día más. No se puede tener piedad cuando no la tendrán contigo ni con quienes te importan. Después de todo, en esta ciudad es matar o morir.

-Ya oí eso muchas veces. –Comentó por lo bajo apartando la mirada.

-Espero que nunca tengas que comprenderlo en huesos propios.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, el esqueleto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar con paso lento pasando a lado suyo teniendo sus manos metidas en su saco. Aunque mantuviera su emblemática sonrisa, Frisk sabía una vez más que era una simple apariencia. ¿Quería saber de ella, pero no compartiría lo que siente? Vaya ironía caprichosa andante.

-Sans, yo sí creo que puedas hacer lo correcto si te lo propones. –Le comentó antes de que estuviera demasiado retirado de ella.

-He… es tarde para mí, bonita. –El esqueleto se detuvo para contestarle, mas no se giró para observarla. –Pero gracias por tener algo de fe en mí. Viene mucho de tu parte.

Desapareciendo en cuestión de un pestañeo, la florista se quedó contemplando el lugar donde antes había estado el mafioso. El viento soplaba fuertemente al grado de tener que sujetar su sombrero para que no se fuese volando, y si bien el frio fue más que notorio en su pasar, Frisk sólo sentía calor en sus mejillas ante el desconcierto.

-¿…Bonita?

.

.

El camino de regreso hacia el hogar de la tortuga había sido de lo más agotador para Undyne. Era más que consciente de lo maleducada que estaba siendo en volver tan tarde, abusando de esa forma de la amabilidad que le brindaban en acogerla en su hogar sabiendo que la daban por muerta. Pero por más que se lo había cuestionado, simplemente no se había sentido con el ánimo de volver en la noche, por lo que caminó por horas y horas por toda Waterfall hasta calmarse, y eso la había llevado a cansarse hasta pasada la hora de la comida.

Sabía que una simple disculpa no bastaría, pero había preferido llegar tarde a que la vieran en un estado desastroso consigo misma. Perder la virginidad por una noche de calentura ya era lo bastante vergonzoso para ella, ahora más el haber sucumbido a su deseo reprimido por su mismo género. Y por si fuera poco, con una prostituta humana. Estaba más que segura de que todo eso se lo llevaría a la tumba, pero a su vez usaría todo ese malestar para fortalecerse a sí misma.

Justo cuando creyó tener éxito al sucumbirse en silencio hacia el pasillo que conducía a su recámara, la mirada grisácea a través de los lentes la detuvo por completo. ¿Acaso la había esperado?

-Ahh… yo… –No tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Se sentía como una adolescente descubierta por haberse escapado a una fiesta.

Sabía que se trataba de la señora de la casa y que tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle de abusar de la amabilidad que le tenían, pero aun no podía acostumbrarse de que alguien tan viejo como Gerson estuviera casado con alguien tan joven como venía siendo la reptil amarillenta. Y el que la regañara alguien de su edad como si de una madre se tratase era hasta cómico en cierto punto. Pero en vez de escuchar algo por parte de ella, simplemente pasó de largo a lado suyo y se encaminó hacia la cocina sin decir nada. Undyne quedó perpleja ante la indiferencia de la joven ¿qué acaso no mostraba emoción alguna? La tortuga todo el tiempo conversaba y se le veía riendo ¿cómo fue que terminaron casados seres tan opuestos? Por supuesto, no era asunto suyo, pero no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad.

Siguiéndola para querer disculparse, con sorpresa contempló que estaba poniendo varias cosas en la mesa y jaló una silla mientras la observaba a lo lejos. Dándose cuenta de que le estaba indicando que se sentara, hizo caso a la petición silenciosa y contempló la sopa caliente que le estaba sirviendo frente a ella. Perpleja, probó bocado al darse cuenta del hambre que tenía consigo, y comió con algo de urgencia mientras la señora de la casa se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa mientras tomaba un té tranquilamente para acompañarla. ¿La había esperado para servirle de comer? Ahora sí que se sentía mal de haber llegado tarde.

-Yo… lo siento. Debí avisar o algo. –Comenzó a disculparse con lo primero que le llegaba a la mente. –No es correcto de mi parte abusar de su hospitalidad.

La reptil siguió tomando su té con calma sin decir palabra alguna. Undyne en un principio pensó que no la había escuchado, pero por su mirada sobre ella le indicaba que había estado atenta a lo que había comentado, mas no tenía intenciones de devolverle la palabra. Era muy extraña por más que lo pensaba, en el tiempo que ya llevaba viviendo con ellos nunca había escuchado una palabra de parte suya, pero parecía que Gerson la comprendía a la perfección sin necesidad de que gesticulara algo. Supuso que se debía a una extraña conexión que pudiese existir sólo en un matrimonio, mas no le encontraba sentido a eso.

-¡Gracias por la comida!–Comentó alzando un poco la voz por si fuera el caso de que no la oyera, pero la reptil simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza sin mostrar emoción alguna. –Y lo siento por las molestias. Puedo prepararme y servirme mi propio alimento, no hace falta que tenga esas atenciones conmigo. Soy yo quien está abusando estando con ustedes.

Alphys tan solo se levantó y recogió su taza ya vacía para llevarla a la cocina. La anfibia la observaba extrañada de ese comportamiento tan lúgubre de su parte, como si estuviera muerta por dentro y se limitara a realizar cosas para no olvidar que estaba todavía viva. Un tanto preocupada de tal comportamiento, levantó sus cosas antes de causarle más molestias en levantar el suyo ya terminado. Aprovechando que estaba poniendo los trastes en el lavabo, se puso a lado suyo queriendo insistir en hablar con ella.

-¿Está…?

-Oh, Undyne. Bienvenida a casa. –La voz repentina de Gerson le hizo sobresaltarse, el cual se había acercado con un bastón para apoyarse en su andar. –Nuevo corte de cabello ¿eh? Me agrada.

-Ah, si… quise un cambio. –Sujetó un mechón de su cabello un tanto apenada. Había olvidado ese detalle tan explosivo que había tenido con ella. –Es más cómodo, pero hace más difícil ocultar mi ojo perdido. Creo que no lo pensé bien.

-Tengo el remedio para eso. –Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó de ella un parche negro que le tendió animadamente. –Espero que te guste, le perteneció a un pirata que degollaron por una riña, ¡wah ha ha!

La anfibia lo inspeccionó antes de pensar ponérselo. En efecto parecía ser muy viejo pero en excelentes condiciones para la reliquia que venía siendo, por lo que apreció la posible historia que tuviera consigo si alguien tan coleccionista como Gerson lo había tenido dentro de sus posiciones. Sin más cuestionamientos se lo puso con cuidado, asegurándose de no lastimar su cabello con eso. Le era un poco extraño portar tal objeto, pero supuso que ahora tendría que usarlo toda su vida y más le valía acostumbrarse de una buena vez.

En definitiva su vida había cambiado drásticamente.

-Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré mucho. –Sonrió levemente mientras la tortuga sólo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. –Me gustaría poder compensarles con algo por todo lo que hacen por mí.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Es todo un placer nuestro acoger a tan magnífico monstruo como tú.

-De cualquier forma veré la posibilidad de agradecerles.

Insistió mientras salían de la cocina y se sentaba en el sillón frente a la mesa de mármol con el ajedrez medio empezado. Por un momento creyó que la pareja también se sentaría, pero Gerson simplemente comentó que estaría redactando algunos documentos en su oficina y se retiró con paso lento. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Alphys había dado la vuelta y retirado por completo, dejando un aire incómodo en el ambiente que la anfibia tomó el primer libro que encontró a su alcance para olvidar aquello. La chica en verdad que era extraña.

-No esperes a que te diga algo. Nunca lo hace.

La voz repentina del lugar sobresaltó a Undyne de tal forma que casi arroja el libro hacia donde lo había escuchado. Sin saber en qué momento estaba ahí, un woshua estaba limpiando meticulosamente una lámpara a lado suyo, suponiendo así que se trataba de uno de los sirvientes que rara vez veía. Asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba en el lugar por cuestión de educación, la anfibia se acercó a él para conversar mientras dejaba el libro a lado suyo sin leer realmente. Tan solo lo había estado hojeando para hacer algo con sus manos.

-¿Ella… no puede hablar? –Preguntó Undyne por lo bajo, sabiendo de a quién se refería el monstruo.

-Algo así, ella no tiene lengua. Se la cortaron.

Undyne estuvo a punto de exclamar sorprendida con ese hecho. ¿La habían lastimado como a ella? Esperaba que no bajo las mismas circunstancias. Era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-¿Cómo… porqué le hicieron eso? –Preguntó casi en un susurro y sin borrar su preocupación sobre ese hecho.

-Oh, no debería de hablar de cosas así de la señora de la casa. –Comentó el woshua preocupado por haber dicho demás, sin embargo se pegó más a la pelirroja y dejó el trapo con el que había estado limpiando insistentemente. –Pero supe que hace muchos años, sus padres la llevaron a internarla en una clínica de Hotland por caso severo de histeria.

Undyne trató de recordar lo que venía siendo tal enfermedad, mas no encontraba nada que pudiera relacionarlo a que ameritara que perdiera la lengua. Así que permaneció en silencio en espera de que le dijera algo más el sirviente entre susurros.

-Desconozco en dónde esté dicha clínica y cómo se llame, pero si he escuchado sobre que hay una con fama de tener tratamientos severos para mujeres complicadas, así que ha de ser esa.

-¿Mujeres complicadas? –Undyne arqueó una ceja.

-Ya sabe, las que no… –El woshua se detuvo al detectar cierta irritación en la anfibia por lo que pudiera decir al respecto. Tragó saliva y continuó algo intimidado ante la mirada fulminante que emitía su único ojo. –Ehhmm… olvídelo. El punto es que parece ser que algo pasó en la clínica que decidieron cortarle la lengua como método para curarla.

-¿Y los padres estuvieron de acuerdo con eso? ¿En verdad creen que eso es "curarla"? –Exclamó molesta la anfibia, olvidándose por un breve momento de que debía de mantener la voz baja. –No parece estar bien, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Gerson…?

-El señor Gerson fue quien la sacó de ahí. No sé mucho al respecto, pero prácticamente la salvó de no permanecer por siempre en ese lugar. –Interrumpió el woshua con prisa mientras movía las patas para callarla. –Sus padres murieron en un accidente y el señor fue quien le dio asilo aquí. Se casaron a los pocos meses después de eso, supongo que el señor Gerson le tomó mucho cariño y por eso se lo propuso.

En tal información había muchas lagunas de por medio. Empezando por el hecho de que Gerson tuviera el poder suficiente de poder sacarla de un lugar así. Dentro de lo absurdo que eran las leyes en cuanto a las mujeres, sólo los padres o maridos podían hacer tales cosas, entonces si aún no estaban casados y Alphys se había quedado sin padres ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Acaso contaba con buenos contactos para algo así? Con lo exótica que venía siendo su casa no le sorprendería que ese fuera el caso.

-Pero si ahora está fuera de esos tratamientos, ¿por qué no muestra siquiera alguna emoción? –La pregunta fue más para sí misma analizando el caso que para el sujeto que tenía a lado suyo.

-Es todo lo que sé, señorita.

-¿Y cómo le hace para comunicarse?

-Oh, eso es por medio del lenguaje de señas. –Sonrió el monstruo tras sentir que se había aligerado la conversación. –Aunque no nos lo pidieron, todos los sirvientes nos pusimos de acuerdo para aprenderlo para comunicarnos con la señora. No sabemos si estará agradecida con eso, pero aun así estamos contentos de poder hacer lo que sea por el bienestar de la esposa del señor Gerson. Gracias a él tenemos trabajo.

Undyne sonrió al comprender ese sentimiento. Ella también estaba muy agradecida con él por haberle salvado la vida y ahora dándole asilo. Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre porqué la reptil amarillenta tenía tal comportamiento, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba segura de que también se sentía segura con su esposo. No cabía duda de que se encontraba en un ambiente de generosidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso comprendía las palabras de la tortuga sobre cómo los monstruos debían de apoyarse entre ellos. Gerson no parecía esperar nada a cambio por lo mucho que daba, pero aun así creaba un ambiente de lo más cálido como fruto de una esperanza por mantener para el bienestar de los monstruos. No sabía todavía como agradecerle por todo lo que le estaba dando, pero al menos había dado con algo para iniciar.

-¿Me pueden enseñar ese lenguaje?

.

.

Grillby se encontraba pacíficamente limpiando la barra mientras el atardecer poco a poco comenzaba a opacarse por la llegada de la noche. Al ser fin de semana contaba con tener más clientes por atender, sin embargo tan sólo tenía unos cuantos que apenas y pedían un trago para marcharse de inmediato. Si, estaba teniendo una mala racha económica recientemente, y más cuando cierto amigo suyo tragaba como agua su producto sin recibir cambio monetario de vuelta.

En lo que observaba al esqueleto en su esquina habitual de la barra tomando directo de la botella, dejó el trapo para acercarse a él y conversar. Aunque su cara no era precisamente amigable en ese momento, sabía de antemano que necesitaba de una buena sacudida para borrar fuera lo que estaba circulando en su cabeza hueca. El que ya fuera por la tercera botella casi sin respirar era indicio de que algo estaba atormentándolo una vez más.

Al acercarse pudo notar la mirada oscura que estaba teniendo el esqueleto perdido entre sus divagaciones, pero aunque no le prestara atención pese a estar ya a lado suyo, sabía que estaba al tanto de lo que pudiera hacerle por muy insignificante que fuera. Le era admirable cómo podía estar lo suficientemente lúcido para atacar sin importar su estado, mas no le parecía sano que se obligara a terminar de esa forma. No se quejaría si al menos le pagara de vez en cuando por todo lo que consumía, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de reclamarle al respecto.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, notó como por la puerta principal entraba una joven de fuego verdoso, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la barra como si no le importase nada. Antes de que Grillby le dijera algo, Sans se giró hacia ella sonriéndole con algo de gracia alzando la botella.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás Fuku? Tiempo sin verte.

-Púdrete.

Comentó sin siquiera verlo y con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque fuese una forma terrible de referirse hacia un asesino, Sans sólo se rio sin darle importancia a su majadería. De alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento rudo de esa adolescente en particular.

-Agradable como siempre tu sobrina. –Comentó el esqueleto por lo bajo a Grillby y dio un gran trago a su botella, como si brindara por eso.

-Fuku, ya te he dicho que no pases por la entrada principal. Es para los clientes, principalmente mayores de edad. –Le reprochó el dueño del bar molesto por tal comportamiento de su parte. – ¿Y qué son estas horas de llegar? Ya casi anochece.

-Llegué y eso es lo que importa. –Rechistó la chica mientras tomaba un vaso sin pedir permiso. –Además estuve ocupada.

-Con ese estúpido grupo revoltoso ¿cierto? –Grillby le quitó el vaso, obligándola a que lo vea directamente. –Te estás metiendo en problemas estando con esos delincuentes.

-Porque tú eres la viva imagen de un buen ejemplo, ¿cierto? –Señaló molesta hacia el esqueleto, el cual saludaba con gracia desde su asiento al haber sido incluido en tal conversación familiar. –Además no estamos haciendo cosas malas a diferencia tuya, luchamos por una buena causa, y tú jamás lo comprenderías por…

-Lo único que debo comprender de eso es que son mala influencia para ti. –La interrumpió mientras poní a le vaso en la barra. –Ahora vete a tu habitación, antes de que piense castigarte.

-¡Agghh! Tú nunca escuchas.

La chica fuego pasó de largo a su tío y azotó la puerta con fuerza una vez que ingresó por ella. Grillby se quitó los lentes y masajeó su vista ante la irritación que le había dado. La risa tenue de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta a lo que había querido hacer desde un principio.

-Lo siento por su grosera forma de ser contigo. –Comentó de antemano el bartender sabiendo en qué punto se encontraba.

-Nah, me han dicho cosas peores. –Se encogió de hombros el esqueleto sin darle importancia. –Además es solo una etapa. Ya se le pasará.

-Me preocupa que un día de estos se meta en serios problemas. Las manifestaciones que realizan pudieran hacer que los encierren a todos si siguen queriendo provocar a las autoridades.

-Lo gracioso es que están pidiendo cosas que ni siquiera comprenden. –Rio levemente mientras dejaba la botella vacía junto con las otras. Parecía que la situación había calmado el mal humor que antes presentaba. –Son adolescentes, no pueden votar para empezar.

-Es culpa de otro grupo mayor que les ha lavado el cerebro. Sólo quieren que se vean muchos en las manifestaciones para ser tomados en cuenta. –Suspiró mientras se ponía los lentes de vuelta y se recargó en la barra con una mano apoyada. –En fin, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-¿Otra vez tu humana? –Sonrió con algo de burla.

-Comienzo a estar de acuerdo con tu sobrina sobre molestarse contigo ¿sabes?

-Eso significa que le atiné.

Rio triunfante y sacó otra botella para mantener la conversación sin que se fuera abruptamente. El tema cada vez le estaba siendo entretenido después de todo, y aún más al haberle involucrado con la investigación sobre ella. Admitía que si era interesante buscar cosas sobre alguien aparentemente muerta para el sistema y todo el trasfondo que parecía envolverla.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó con ella?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tendría que renacer para poder agradarle. –Comentó sin más mientras recibía la botella con gusto. –Y sólo para tener una oportunidad realmente, no parece considerarlo dentro de todo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-Las mujeres lo son, y más las humanas. Ya te lo había advertido. –El bartender sacó un vaso debajo de la barra y se sirvió cerveza para acompañarlo. –Pero si insistes en maltratar tu ya de por si mala vida, podrías intentarlo con flores si es lo que sabes que le gusta.

-No le daré algo que ya vende, y que además lo relaciona con el sujeto que busca. –Gruñó y dio un gran trago a la botella, como si no tuviera necesidad de respirar para hacerlo. –Pero hablando de eso ¿ya conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-De las siete floristerías que hay en todo Ebott, la de tu humana es la única que no tiene problemas con aceptar tanto humanos como monstruos. –Comentó de inmediato, sabiendo que en cualquier momento le preguntaría sobre eso. –Cinco son dirigidas por humanos, y dos por monstruos.

-Entonces el sujeto no comparte la forma de ser de Frisk, si sigue la misma limitante como todos. –Concluyó de inmediato y dio otro trago grande antes de seguir hablando. –A menos de que sea un perdedor y no sea dueño de nada. ¿Tienes nombres?

-Si, y ya me adelanté en investigarlos, pero no hay nada que pudiera ser de interés en eso. –Suspiró el hombre llama mientras meneaba su vaso con más espuma que bebida. –Todos son unos pobretones que apenas y pueden mantener su negocio por cuenta propia. El de tu humana es el único negocio asegurado por una cantidad exagerada para lo que es, pero al ser un nombre falso al que está registrado es difícil dar con un verdadero dueño.

-¿Y qué has encontrado sobre el apellido Saito?

-Los únicos que tienen ese apellido en la ciudad están enterrados desde hace años en el cementerio. Así que seguramente se trataron de extranjeros que vinieron a morir únicamente.

Tal información era para nada útil para el mafioso, por lo que gruñó por lo bajo mientras pensaba las cosas con el detenimiento que el alcohol le permitía. Debía de sentirse afortunado de saber más cosas sobre la humana gracias a su hermano, pero el haberse atorado de nuevo con la investigación le generaba molestia innecesaria. Sabía que los padres en definitiva estaban muertos, por lo que sus cuerpos en verdad podrían estar descansando en el cementerio de New Home como lo habían visto, pero el de las dos niñas seguramente estaban vacíos si habían sido adoptadas por otra familia ¿O si estaría ocupada una de las tumbas al finalmente morir la hermana biológica? Si ese era el caso, cabía la posibilidad de que la familia adoptiva de la chica supiera algo. ¿Pero por qué mantenerlo oculto de ella? ¿Qué tenía de malo la familia Saito para que no supiera nada?

-¿Y sobre cómo murieron tienes algo?

-No hay nada sobre un accidente automovilístico como me dijiste. –Se encogió de hombros con cierto pesar. –Los dos únicos documentos que encontré sobre eso dictan que murieron en un incendio. Tanto el acta de defunción como el periódico que encontré sobre ese hecho.

Antes de que el esqueleto preguntara sobre ello, Grillby ya se había adelantado y sacado de su bolsillo de pantalón una página de periódico doblada, como si ya hubiera tenido contemplado de que le pidiera eso en cualquier momento. A Sans no le gustaba la prensa al ser demasiado dramática (y por la flojera que le daba leer esas cosas), pero por primera vez leyó con sumo detenimiento las palabras en busca de algo que fuera importante para lo que buscaba. No había mucho en eso que ya supiera, salvo que el nombre del señor había sido Masao Saito y que se trataba de un comerciante extranjero principal de una bebida alcohólica de su país conocida como Sake.

Así que el padre había sido un vendedor de alcohol… Era una pena, estaba seguro de que habría podido llevarse bien con él.

-Sake es la bebida que tomé la otra vez ¿cierto? –Recordó con algo de gracia.

-¿Te refieres a la que robaste de su tumba?

-Prefiero pensar que brindé en su honor. –Rio aún más mientras le devolvía el periódico viejo. –Es un hecho entonces que Frisk no sabe nada de su origen, si no supo siquiera de qué era la botella ni lo que decía en su idioma. Pero… si alguien le dejó esa botella en particular…

-…alguien en definitiva si lo sabe. –Terminó la oración el bartender sonriendo abiertamente al saber lo que se venía.

Sans apartó las botellas hacia la esquina y apoyó los codos sobre la barra mientras sonreía ampliamente. Si se supone que el padre era el principal vendedor de esa bebida en la ciudad, sólo hacía falta encontrar al nuevo proveedor para dar con quien le estaba dejando eso en su tumba.

-Grill ¿has pensado en ampliar tu variedad de bebidas?

.

.

.

 **No por el hecho de que siga con los preparativos de mi fic Osado Corazón significa que descuide esta. No se preocupen por eso n_n**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir adelante. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

La política a veces era de lo más absurda… pero beneficiosa a fin de cuentas.

Eso pensaba Mettaton mientras escuchaba desde su asiento la palabrería repetitiva del alcalde de la ciudad en su tarima. No importaba si le prestaba atención o no, se sabía la muletilla intermedia que daba en cada uno de sus discursos al que lo invitaban por mero protocolo empresarial. Ya estaba acostumbrado a asistir a esos eventos de aparente prestigio, pero por más que trataba de comprender los fines lucrativos que dictaban en sus movimie ntos, ante sus ojos sólo se trataba de malas inversiones cuyo fin era sacar el mayor provecho posible sin reflejar la verdadera cantidad invertida en los documentos a presentar. Patéticos, de eso no se trataba el mundo del dinero.

El robot suspiró aburrido sin importarle que uno que otro pudiera escucharle. Él sabía que sólo estaba ahí porque querían que invirtiera en algo que al final ellos le sacarían mayor cantidad monetaria que él, y si bien le molestaba que le tomaran por tonto de que no se daría cuenta, no podía pasar por alto el beneficio que le otorgaba contar con los favores políticos que conllevaba tal inversión a mediano plazo.

Después de todo, nunca estaba de más pensar a futuro de lo que pudiera sacarles. Y más cuando tenía ya varias ideas en mente de lo que pudiera necesitarlo.

En cuanto el alcalde dejó de hablar, Mettaton se unió a los aplausos mientras sonreía desde su sitio. Era el momento preciso en el que los fotógrafos comenzaban a trabajar y no quería salir mal en ninguno de los medios, después de todo tenía que mantener una imagen más que perfecta. Se paró siendo seguido de algunos de sus guardaespaldas que lo custodiaban desde variados puntos, y esperó el momento preciso para poder hablar personalmente con el dirigente a cargo de toda la ciudad en cuanto comenzaron a repartir las bebidas burbujeantes.

-Excelente discurso, alcalde. –Comentó el magnate mientras sostenía su copa elegantemente. –No cabe duda de que ha sido la luz de la innovación para todos en Ebott.

-Ah, señor Blook. Me alegra de que esté aquí. –Sonrió el regordete humano en cuanto se giró a verlo. –Espero que considere participar en el proyecto.

-Nada me honraría más que formar parte. –Aduló con su tono carismático que usaba exclusivo para negocios. –El turismo es algo que beneficia en muchos factores a la ciudad. Y no sólo generará ingresos, también generará más empleos. Es un ganar ganar bastante atractivo.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos para retirarse juntos del lugar en el que habían estado situados. Mientras que el alcalde daba tragos gustosos a su bebida, Mettaton se limitaba a girar elegantemente la suya. Desde el incidente de su hotel había optado el protocolo de no consumir absolutamente nada sin antes haber pasado por sus catadores personales, pero no por ello debía verse grosero en no tener consigo lo que le ofrecían por cortesía. Así ante la primera oportunidad de un respaldo, dejó su copa con contenido completo y continuó conversando con el humano antes de que alguien más acaparara su atención. Sabía que no era el único con las mismas intenciones.

-Como experto en la industria del entretenimiento, es bastante interesante para mí formar parte en la creación de un parque de diversiones a nivel público. –Continuó el magnate con semblante sereno. –Y he de suponer que el realizarlo en la costa de Waterfall vendría siendo por el flujo poblacional en crecimiento reciente.

-Veo que has investigado muy bien, señor Blook. –Acarició con algo de gracia su bigote asquerosamente esponjoso y canoso. –En efecto, hemos presentado un crecimiento por las visitas extranjeras, aunque he de admitir que el problema de eso es que luego se quedan. No sé cómo es que logran romper con toda la seguridad preventiva, pero siempre logran adentrarse sin papeles y luego es difícil dar con ellos.

-Algo se le ocurrirá para solucionarlo, sin duda. –Simplemente dijo sin querer dar más aire al tema.

-De hecho… si tengo algo en mente. –Dio un último trago a su copa y la dejó en el primer sitio que encontró. –Pero eso es un asunto de interés político, espero que entienda porque no le diré nada, señor Blook.

-Comprendo.

-Fue agradable conversar con usted, pero debo retirarme. –Indicó sonriente el alcalde pese al tema presentado. –Me comunicaré con usted para ver los detalles muy pronto.

-En ese caso, le pasaré mi línea directa para evitar tantos protocolos molestos.

Sacó su cartera de piel para sacar su tarjeta personal, la cual no daba con tanta facilidad tras dirigirlo a su oficina de su mansión. Pero en cuanto la abrió se quedó estático por un breve momento al ver la foto chamuscada cuyo rostro conservaba de tan inusual chica de facciones orientales. Había olvidado que la había guardado ahí en aquel día… ¿Por qué lo hizo en primer lugar? Ni él daba con una respuesta certera para eso.

-Señor Blook ¿Está todo bien?

-Ah… si, alcalde. –Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y le entregó su tarjeta y cerrar su cartera de inmediato, casi como si no quisiera verla. –Esperaré su llamada.

Al tomar la tarjeta y guardarla en su bolsillo, estuvo a punto de girarse para retirarse hacia otro grupo que se encontraba en espera de su atención limitada, pero se detuvo en un instante y volvió a prestarle atención al robot con un semblante de lo más enigmático.

-Espero que entienda que no aplicaríamos su misma… política laboral para el lugar. No será ni un circo ni un zoológico después de todo.

No hacía falta analizar sus palabras tras lo directo que había sido con ello, pero una vez más Mettaton tuvo una sonrisa deslumbrante para la situación sin siquiera inmutarse con eso.

-Usted es el alcalde y sabe qué es lo mejor para la ciudad ¿no es así?

-Me alegra que comprenda a la perfección. Por eso es un placer negociar con usted.

Sin nada más que decir, el regordete humano se giró y se retiró hacia el otro grupo bien trajeado que le esperaban con el mismo semblante que había empleado el robot, el cual había opacado aquella apariencia una vez que le dio la espalda y se retiró sin tener nada más que hacer ahí salvo ser uno del montón que no compartían su verdadera visión de las cosas.

Al notar que ya se retiraba, sus guardias que habían estado a distancia considerable en respeto a la conversación con la figura política se pusieron a sus costados. Su chofer ya lo estaba esperando con suma elegancia y le abrió la puerta de la limosina para retirarse a la brevedad. Aunque el robot mostrara elegancia y carisma en sus pasos, habían aprendido a leer sus gestos para notar cuándo era apropiado indicarle algo o no. Y en ese momento, más les valía ni saludarlo por cortesía.

Mettaton tomó un vaso dentro de la limosina y se sirvió un trago mientras comenzaban a avanzar de regreso hacia su mansión para calmar el coraje que le había dado tal comentario despectivo. El que le dijera precisamente a él sobre que no se contrataría monstruos para algo que saldría de su propio dinero… era de lo más insultante. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios dado que algunos de sus propiedades eran atendidos por monstruos desesperados por trabajo, y si bien era regocijante para él que se dirigieran hacia él como un humano más tras su apariencia costosa, todavía quedaba uno que otro que le discriminaba por dar empleos que los mismos humanos promedio rechazaban, como si quisieran recalcarle que lo que hacía no era suficiente para ser considerado uno de ellos.

Aunque rechazara su naturaleza en cierta medida por el bien de sus intereses personales, no podía hacer vista gorda a la situación desfavorecida que tenían varios monstruos en la ciudad. Sabía de primera mano la impotencia que se sentía no poder conseguir las cosas por el simple hecho de una apariencia distinta a lo "normal" que dictaban los humanos, y aun cuando se dignaba en darles una oportunidad de empleo a los monstruos necesitados… aun así muchos le juzgaban al grado de odiarlo a muerte. Los humanos le criticaban por atreverse a dar empleo a monstruos y los monstruos le detestaban por atreverse a estar en la cima hasta de los mismos humanos. Había veces que realmente no podía comprender a la sociedad en si, pero tampoco le interesaba en cuanto sus planificaciones estuvieran al margen de sus intereses. La ambición era el verdadero motor del progreso, y eso era algo que sus competencias no podían soportar al ser él quien había dado con la fórmula correcta.

Terminándose su bebida y dejándola a un lado, sacó nuevamente su cartera con algo de culpabilidad para contemplar nuevamente el rostro de la joven que se había atrevido a humillarlo… y que además le había salvado la vida. Si bien se consideraba un experto en leer las debilidades de sus oponentes por medio de la avaricia y lujuria, así como saber a la perfección tratar a cualquier mujer, nada de eso podía aplicar con ella por mucho que lo pensara. Por mucho que lo analizara, no podía visualizar un panorama del porqué de sus acciones. Y no le ayudaba en nada el hecho de que no pudiera acercarse para dar una repuesta clara por cuenta propia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser amenazado de muerte y que le restringieran dar un paso en varias zonas, pero por primera vez le molestaba sentirse impotente ante algo que le estaba carcomiendo y no poder solucionarlo dada esa restricción.

La razón por la cual aceptaba invertir en el proyecto del alcalde, era para luego pedirle el favor de apropiarse de su local en nombre del gobierno y así él tener cierta autoría en ella para acercársele y "ayudarle" en conservar su insignificante pero apreciado negocio para ella, pero nada de eso servía si no conocía antes a la chica para saber cómo manejarlo sin dejar cabos sueltos. Por primera vez se sintió impotente al saber que ella era distinta a las chicas que estaba acostumbrado a cortejar… y tal vez esa sería la razón por la cual conservaba su foto, si no fuera por el hecho de que su hombría le impedía aceptar ese hecho. No, a él nadie le deslumbraba, sino todo lo contrario. Él no tenía que buscar las cosas al ser los demás quienes llegaban a él… ¿Por qué estaba siendo diferente ahora? ¿Por qué no podía dejar el tema en el olvido? ¿Por qué… tenía le necesidad de agradecerle en persona por haberle salvado la vida pese a su descortesía con él?

Con algo de molestia cerró su billetera y la guardó mientras analizaba el asunto mentalmente. Si el plan del alcalde era poner su centro de diversiones en Waterfall, eso le generaría otro conflicto más incómodo… pero no quería pensar en ello por ahora. No les temía a comparación de lo que pudiera hacer cierto esqueleto si daba un pie en Snowdin tras su advertencia.

Pero… si no podía conseguir trabajadores monstruos para ello… ¿Qué tal una humana necesitada de trabajo, al grado de tener que mudarse a otro lado?

Por primera vez en ese día, Mettaton sonrió de verdad.

.

.

Dejando sus herramientas a un lado, Frisk se quitó el sudor de su frente tras terminar de atender varias plantas ya crecidas y se levantó enérgicamente pese al esfuerzo que hizo. Se acercó a la banca en donde había dejado algunas de sus cosas a cuidado de la maceta rodeada de una bufanda recién tejida, cuyo ser se acurrucaba en ella mientras la observaba con un deje de gran molestia.

-Maldito frio, maldito lugar, maldita tu… –Murmuraba Flowey por lo bajo.

-Te dije que me esperaras en la casa. –Le comentó tras oírle perfectamente y tomó su botella de agua para darle un gran trago. –No hacía falta que me acompañaras.

-Cada vez que te dejo sola terminas en riesgo de muerte, no tengo de otra si tu estupidez te persigue a todas partes.

-Pero sin pétalos eres más débil…

-Cállate.

La florista simplemente suspiró causándole gracia el comportamiento de su amigo y retiró las cosas para sentarse a lado suyo. Desde que le había contado que se había topado con Sans y de que esa había sido la razón por la que había llegado tarde aquella vez, la flor había tomado la decisión de no volver a dejarle estar sola tras considerarlo más que necesario. Y si se comportaba así con ella por el simple hecho de verlo casualmente, no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría si le contaba de lo que habían hablado, por lo que había optado en omitir esos detalles por el bien de su tranquilidad. No era necesario después de todo.

Sacó su almuerzo de su bolsa y comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente a modo de descanso. Estaba muy contenta de ver que su esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena en más de un sentido. No sólo las plantas eran más que notorias en el parque al grado de ya ver varios brotes a punto de florecer en cualquier momento, dado que se había puesto en la tarea de plantar varias flores de clima friolento dadas las condiciones que ofrecía Snowdin, sino que también notaba con gusto de que varios niños habían comenzado a aparecer recientemente a jugar en el lugar de mejor apariencia. Los juegos aún se encontraban en terrible estado y eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades de momento, pero el que pudieran disfrutar de correr y darse maromas en el pasto agradable del lugar era más que suficiente para ella. Tan sólo hacía falta que el pino estuviese recuperado por completo y su trabajo ahí habría terminado. Incluso había solucionado lo de los botes de basura al darles un soporte de cemento imposible de retirar, tal y como le había sugerido Flowey tras hartarse de la situación repetitiva. Le había sorprendido de que una flor supiera cómo manejar y emplear cemento para empezar, pero supuso que era una de las muchas cosas que su amigo se rehusaba a contarle por mucho que le preguntara. Esa situación en particular comenzaba a preocuparle, pero se limitaba a aceptar el hecho de que su amigo veía las cosas para su bien y seguía adelante.

-¡Vete! ¡Tú no puedes jugar!

-¡Pero yo quiero!

-No puedes, esto es para niños y tú eres una niña.

Siendo cada vez más notorios los gritos, Frisk se giró para ver los niños humanos que estaban discutiendo mientras uno de ellos sostenía un balón. Se hacía una idea de lo que estuviera originando tal discusión infantil, pero al ver que la habían empujado tuvo el impulso de levantarse y ver si no se había lastimado tras su llanto repentino.

-¿Estás herida? –Frisk se puso frente a ella para verla mejor, lo cual los niños a su espalda se asustaron de ver a un adulto ahí. – ¿Te duele algo?

-N-no… -Sollozó la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No deberían de ser rudos con ella. –Frisk se giró hacia los niños un tanto incomodados con su presencia. –Aquí todos pueden jugar.

-Lo sentimos, señorita. –Dijeron los tres niños al unísono.

Tras comprender que indirectamente había llamado la atención a unos niños desconocidos por mero impulso, se sintió incómoda de haberse entrometido en algo que no le correspondía figurando como una autoridad adulta ahí, pero no había podido evitar preocuparse por la niña tras su llanto que terminó siendo realmente por la impotencia que por el mero gesto. Ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo librarse del asunto sin verse grosera ni autoritaria, y tal parecía que Flowey lo había notado dado que hizo acto de presencia un tanto molesto de haberse salido de la comodidad de la bufanda para ponerse a lado suyo exhibiendo la ausencia de sus pétalos.

Para sorpresa de Frisk, la presencia de Flowey había incomodado en gran medida a los niños que dieron un paso atrás con un semblante asustado.

-Un monstruo aquí…

-Flowey no es un monstro. –Contestó la joven de inmediato al escuchar el susurro de uno, olvidando así por completo la incomodidad que había sentido segundos antes. –Es… una flor única.

-Pues parece un monstruo. –Indicó la niña mientras se ponía a lado de sus amigos, olvidando que minutos antes habían sido groseros con ella. –Está mal juntarse con ellos, es lo que mi mami siempre me dice.

-Pues tu mami es una… -Gruñó el mencionado mientras cambiaba su semblante nada conveniente para el momento.

-¡Flowey! –Atajó de inmediato la florista al detectar las malas palabras que estaba por pronunciar frente a los niños. –No está mal juntarse con monstruos, todos convivimos un mismo lugar.

-Pero son diferentes a nosotros. –Comentó el niño que abrazaba su balón.

-Ser diferente no es malo. Lo que sí es malo es lastimar a otros sólo por ser diferente.

Frisk realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tal parecía que estaba dando una lección no planeada a esos niños que nuevamente se encogían en su sitio tras sentirse regañados. Un tanto incómoda con eso, se dispuso a retirarse de vuelta hacia sus cosas, pero contempló que el niño monstruo de la otra vez estaba revisando sus cosas y comiendo su comida. Dado el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto por la dueña de las pertenencias, Frisk optó por permanecer así para que siguiera comiendo tranquilamente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué andaban peleando? –Frisk intentó hacer plática en lo que pensaba qué hacer.

-Mary quiere jugar con nosotros, pero no puede porque jugaremos algo para niños. –Aclaró el que tenía el balón abrazado.

-¿Hay juegos sólo para niños y otros solo para niñas?

Preguntó la joven un tanto anonadada. La ciudad sí que era extraña si hasta para eso había divisiones. No le encontraba sentido al hecho de que hubiera cosas para un solo género, pero no se sentía en postura de juzgar si era una costumbre citadina. Ella no convivía con nadie desde niña, pero si recordaba los juegos que había tenido con sus hermanos, que pese a ser mayores a ella, siempre la habían involucrado con tal de nunca dejarla sola. La nostalgia que le generó tal recuerdo de su infancia le hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para calmarla y seguir conversando con los niños.

-¿Y porque no juegan algo que puedan participar todos? –Sugirió mientras se agachaba a su altura, sentía que pudiera ser grosero verlos hacia abajo. –Debe haber algo ¿no?

-Pero queremos jugar futbol…

-Yo también quiero jugar eso. –Reprochó la niña.

-Las niñas juegan con muñecas. –Comentó otro niño.

-Yo nunca tuve muñecas. –Comentó Frisk vacilando un poco, tratando de recordar si realmente había tenido, pero solo recordaba algunos peluches esponjosos, los colores y… –Jugaba con mis hermanos con unas botellas de plástico.

-¿Con botellas? –Preguntó un niño asombrado.

-Sí, mis hermanos y yo las tomábamos del botiquín y les poníamos cara… esos fueron nuestros muñecos, supongo. –Rio dulcemente ante el recuerdo. –Nunca jugamos con un balón, aunque creo que fue porque no tuvimos uno.

No tenía ni idea del porqué, pero de pronto todos los niños la estaban observando con una mirada que parecía estar a punto de llorar. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Volteó hacia Flowey para saber si él entendía algo, pero para sorpresa suya éste había apartado la mirada de todo, como si no quisiera para nada que le viese en ese momento, aunque su semblante indiferente permanecía en él.

-Señorita… – Aventuró tímidamente un niño.

-¿Si usted consiguiera un balón… podría jugar con sus hermanos? –Preguntó otro con curiosidad.

-Murieron hace tiempo, así que con balón o no, daría lo que fuera por volver a verlos.

Algo en sus palabras debió de estar mal, ya que los niños comenzaron a llorar mientras la observaban muy extraño. Preocupada por sus reacciones, Frisk trataba de dar con algo para calmarlos, mas no se le ocurría nada y Flowey parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo del frente. Para sorpresa suya, uno de los niños le tomó de la mano tímidamente mientras seguía sollozando.

-No somos sus hermanos… ¡pero puede jugar con nosotros!

-¡Nosotros tenemos un balón!

-¡Juegue con nosotros!

Fue así como Frisk comprendió que sus lágrimas eran por sentirse mal por ella en su anécdota. Conmovida por la pureza de los niños, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-Sólo si dejan que todos juguemos.

En lo que los niños asentían y se limpiaban sus lágrimas, Frisk se agachó aún más para hablar con su amigo, el cual aún permanecía con la mirada distante más de la cuenta. Tomándolo con cuidado del tallo para acariciarlo y llamar su atención, la flor se giró hacia ella con un semblante un tanto extraño para la joven.

-Vamos Flowey.

-¿Tú quieres jugar? –Le preguntó con su habitual voz, pero con una mirada aun distante.

-Suena divertido.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, la planta se retiró con la comodidad de sus raíces en la tierra y se dirigió hacia lo que los niños estaban armando como una portería. Comprendiendo que esa era su forma de estar de acuerdo, Frisk se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus cosas con paso tranquilo para no alarmar al niño monstruo que aun comía plácidamente. En cuanto estuvo a lado suyo, le acarició la cabeza para que comprendiera nuevamente que no tenía intenciones de regañarlo ni nada.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Le sonrió para que se calmara tras darse cuenta de que ahí estaba. –Hay un balón, así que será divertido si somos más.

-Yo…

Frisk apartó su mano para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos, los cuales no serían convenientes para jugar con una pelota dado su tacón bajo y la incomodidad que presentaría. Tras ponerlos junto con el resto de sus cosas, así como su sombrero para evitar estar pendiente de que se le cayera en el movimiento, hizo un ademán con su mano para señalar el lugar en el que estarían todos. Un tanto dudoso, el niño de escamas color mostaza le siguió los pasos tímidamente mientras observaba al resto de los niños humanos, los cuales se sentían extrañados con su presencia, mas no comentaron nada y empezaron a ponerse todos de acuerdo para jugar.

Para ser su primera vez pateando un balón, Frisk descubrió que era pésima en ello. Constantemente apuntaba para otros lados al grado de dar pase al equipo enemigo, incluso en una ocasión dio a su propia portería en el cual Flowey dejó que pasara el balón mientras se burlaba de ella. Mientras que la niña resultó ser bastante buena con los pases, al igual que el niño monstruo que poco a poco mostró que se estaba divirtiendo con ellos.

Notando que la estaban ignorando dada su ausencia de habilidad en los deportes, la florista se hizo a un lado y prefirió observarlos jugar mientras se sentaba en el césped. El que disfrutaran jugar entre ellos en el parque que ya mostraba los buenos cambios en su cuidado le hacían sonreír plenamente. Incluso le pareció que su amigo se estaba entreteniendo haciéndole de portero con sus lianas, cosa que le era muy extraño pero satisfactorio en más de un sentido.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a los monstruos?

El grito de un hombre le vino por la espalda con suficiente fuerza para darse cuenta de su cercanía. Se giró para verlo y contempló a un señor regordete con una bata manchada de masa y harina empuñando los puños conforme daba pasos firmes.

-Tranquilo señor, sólo están jugando. –Comentó Frisk para bajarle los humos que se le notaban en la cara, mientras se levantaba sacudiendo un poco su falda en el proceso.

-¿Tranquilo? Ese monstruo en cualquier momento podría morderle y causarle una enfermedad. –Se giró hacia ella irritado de que alguien le interrumpiera.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

-¡Porque es horroroso! ¡Tan sólo mírelo! –Gritó ahora enojado con ella de que le cuestionara. – ¿Qué no comprende la situación?

-Me parece más bien que es usted el que no comprende.

Aunque hubiese previsto lo que estaba a punto de hacerle el señor, no pudo apartarse con tiempo suficiente del golpe de puño cerrado que le había dado justamente en su mejilla, tumbándola por completo en el suelo mientras se sujetaba completamente adolorida y atónita por la situación. La violencia repentina había sido tal que la desconcertó por completo al grado de sentirse mareada por el impacto doloroso que daba por hecho de que le dejaría una marca rápidamente.

No comprendía porqué había terminado de esa forma, tan sólo habían estado conviviendo… ¿Tanto miedo tenía?

Escuchaba que el señor seguía gritándole unas cosas, mientras que uno que otro chillido infantil resonaba lejanamente, pero nada de eso lograba procesarlo al ser más notorio el malestar que sentía en su mejilla que acaparaba gran parte de su concentración. Tras un grito colérico que en particular pudo reconocer le hizo aterrizar en la situación al grado de asustarse por completo de lo que pudiera pasar. No tenía necesidad de siquiera verlo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero aun así pudo reaccionar ante la flor que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos mientras empleaba un gesto aterrador que nunca había visto en él antes. Y el que sus lianas sacaran de inmediato unas espinas rojas nada agraciadas no ayudaba para nada con la situación. Incluso los niños habían salido corriendo asustados en la transformación aterradora de lo que antes parecía una pequeña e inofensiva flor.

-¡Flowey no!

Rápidamente se levantó y se interpuso en su camino con tiempo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el sujeto que le había tumbado, a lo cual había terminado recibiendo los cortes de sus espinas con brazos abiertos para recibirlo y detenerlo pese al dolor que ya de por si sentía. Pudo sentir con gran dolor cómo las espinas se adentraban de golpe en su piel mientras evitaba gritar por ello para no alarmar aún más. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Flowey hizo desaparecer sus espinas antes de que los daños fueran más profundos, incluso su expresión aterradora había cambiado a una muy distinta inmediatamente mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos. Era extraño para la joven, pero por un momento le pareció ver extrema preocupación en sus ojos, casi al grado de estar aterrado por lo que le había hecho.

-Frisk… –su voz era apenas y un susurro.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Es una aberración! –Gritó el señor a sus espaldas, el cual mantenía una postura a la defensiva sin importarle que la joven le había salvado de una posible muerte dolorosa. –Esa cosa es peligrosa ¡Seguramente está cultivando más en este lugar!

-¡Es peligroso para los niños!

-¿Cómo se lo han permitido?

Frisk escuchaba los gritos de los padres cada vez más absurdos conforme se acercaban con paso prisa y más seguros al tener un tema en común de cual respaldarse entre ellos. Mientras sentía cómo su amigo temblaba ante una rabia evidente por su expresión sombría, no tuvo otra alternativa salvo sujetarlo con extrema fuerza mientras lo abrazaba para evitar que se lanzara nuevamente hacia los presentes y decidió salir corriendo del lugar antes de que una masacre se desatara. No tuvo ni tiempo de ir por sus cosas tras notar cómo comenzaban los adultos a lanzarse sobre las plantas y las arrancaban o pisaban con extrema violencia para no dejar ni un rastro de ellas. Incluso le pareció percibir que habían agarrado sus herramientas de jardinería para cometer tales atrocidades con una brutalidad nada necesaria.

El impulso de ver todo eso e impedirlo era grande, pero por primera vez Frisk optó por no hacerlo al ser lo mejor para todos que se apartase lo más lejos posible del lugar. Si eso estaban haciendo con las plantas que difícilmente había logrado que crecieran dado el terrible estado del lugar con anterioridad, no quería imaginarse de lo que intentarían hacerle a su único amigo, el cual tenía toda intención de atacarlos violentamente sin importarle que los hijos lo viesen todo sin poder hacer nada por el miedo. Violencia sobre violencia solamente generaría heridos insensatamente, y si no le quedaba de otra salvo elegir en esa situación, en definitiva optaba por salvar a su amigo sobre el parque que le había costado meses rescatar.

Curioso… Sans le había planteado un tema similar antes… Tener una verdadera respuesta a eso le hacía sentirse peor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Al sentir que sus piernas no le daban para más, la joven se percató de la ausencia de sus zapatos al haberlos dejado con el resto de sus cosas, mas no le dio importancia al darse cuenta de que se encontraba cerca de su preciado hogar. Estando más tranquila por la distancia y por asegurarse de que nadie le había seguido, se dispuso a continuar caminando mientras liberaba la presión que había efectuado en su amigo por cautela de lo que pudiera suceder, pero para su sorpresa, Flowey le detuvo mientras estiraba sus raíces para contemplar su cara, lo cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor con el simple roce en su mejilla adolorida.

-Ese hijo de puta… lo que te hizo… No…

-Estoy bien, Flowey. No…

-¡No estás bien! –Gritó colérico, lo cual hizo que algunos peatones sobresaltaran del susto. –Debiste dejarme que me encargara de ese maldito. No debiste entrometerte, no…

Frisk sabía que su rabia no sólo estaba dirigida al señor que le había golpeado, sino al hecho de que sus espinas también habían terminado lastimándole inconscientemente, lo cual admitía en sus adentros que los cortes generados en sus brazos le dolían en gran medida, mas no le diría nada al respecto para no alarmarlo más. Aunque ya le había tocado en algunas ocasiones ver lo atemorizante que podría mostrarse si algo no le parecía, le desconcertaba ver tales gestos por parte suya, así como haber presenciado una forma en verdad aterradora en él nada agraciada, más optó por no darle importancia y seguir adelante. Era lo único que le quedaba realmente por hacer.

Dada la ausencia de pétalos en su amigo, terminó acariciando su tallo para relajarlo mientras le sonreía para indicarle que estaba bien. La situación le generaba un gran mal sabor de boca, pero sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba fuera de todo el conflicto era suficiente para sentirse bien por el momento. Ya luego vería como solucionar o reparar la situación, no era una prioridad ahora.

Caminó con cierta prisa al serle ya incómodo sentir el pavimento sobre sus medias ya rotas, pero en cuanto estaba a menos de una cuadra de su amado local, parecía que la mala suerte le perseguía en ese día sin terminar al presenciar que el par de esqueletos le esperaban recargados en su elegante vehículo rojo llamativo. Por un momento se la pensó de continuar con sus pasos para no toparse con ellos, pero viendo que sería inevitable sabiendo lo insistentes y demandantes que venían siendo sobre ella, terminó aceptando el destino y dio pasos firmes hacia delante mientras analizaba la situación silenciosamente.

-¡HUMANA, YA ERA HORA! –Exclamó el más alto en cuanto la visualizó aproximándose al lugar. –ES MUY MALO DE SU PARTE NO CUMPLIR CON SU HORARIO LABORAL.

-Papyrus insistió en esperarte aquí en vez de buscarte. –Comentó Sans riéndose de su queja. –Esperamos no ser repen…

Ambos esqueletos se quedaron atónitos una vez que la humana estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Frisk simplemente les había saludado con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se disponía a sacar su llave, pero en un movimiento brusco, Sans le sujetó la muñeca y se acercó para contemplar mejor su rostro, lo cual fue para ella extremadamente incómoda su cercanía tras su expresión nada grata. El agarre de su parte estaba siendo doloroso tras el toque de sus heridas recientes, como si no hubiera sido suficiente el daño que ya le habían provocado en el parque.

-¿Quién?

Sus cuencas oscuras, así como el tono de su voz nada característico en él, le dio alerta suficiente a la joven de apartar su muñeca y con esa mano tapó su herida con cuidado. Por el semblante que estaban teniendo ambos esqueletos sobre ella le indicaba que la marca era más que evidente en su rostro, por lo que requería mayor atención que las posibles preguntas que le harían.

-HUMANA ¿QUÉ…?

-No es asunto suyo. –Comentó con algo de indiferencia para pasar de largo el tema y abrió la puerta con ayuda de Flowey al no disponer de una de sus manos para cubrirse. Lo que menos quería eran más inconvenientes con los que lidiar. – ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Hasta para ella la pregunta había sido tonta tras estar acostumbrada a sus llegadas de extrema confianza con ella, pero realmente tenía la necesidad de cambiar de tema al ser algo que en definitiva no quería pensar en el momento. Estaba satisfecha de haber evitado una catástrofe sobre su amigo y era la única cosa que se permitiría por ahora.

Ingresó a su local y se apresuró en poner a su amigo en la primera maceta disponible que tuvo al alcance, mientras notaba cómo era seguida de los mafiosos con una mirada nada agraciada para su gusto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos esqueletos ya estaban muy cerca de ella aprovechando de que estaba en libertad de cualquier carga.

-¿CÓMO SE HIZO ESTAS HERIDAS? –Papyrus preguntó con un tono de enfado mientras revisaba sus brazos descubiertos.

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! –Nuevamente preguntó Sans mientras revisaba su mejilla con cuidado, pero aun manteniendo su expresión sombría al mismo que su tono de voz, aunque algo exaltado ahora mientras percibía un ligero temblor en su mano. –Dime y le…

-Repito, no es asunto de ustedes. –Se apartó de ellos nuevamente, extrañada de que tuvieran esa clase de comportamiento con ella. –He de suponer que vinieron a comer ¿cierto?

-SI, PERO…

-Mi horario de almuerzo terminó hace rato, por lo que si me disculpan, tengo que trabajar ahora y…

-¿PIENSAS TRABAJAR CON ESA PRESENTACIÓN?

Aprovechando que ya se encontraba en su recibidor, Frisk sacó un pequeño espejo de él para ver la razón de porqué tanto escándalo con eso, pero al ver su moreteada mejilla comprendió que no podría ocultarlo ni con su cabello corto para disimularlo. Realmente era más que notorio el golpe bien dado, pero aun así consideró que estaban exagerando al considerar que no podría trabajar en ese estado si claramente se encontraba bien para cargar y atender. Un simple golpe no la detendría de lo que tenía que hacer.

Frisk estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos para amablemente pedirles que se retiraran y la dejaran sola, pero en una fugaz mirada contempló con horror que Sans ya no se encontraba en el lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su ausencia? No había escuchado en ningún momento la puerta ni pasos de su parte, por lo que claramente había hecho uso de su peculiar magia de aparecerse donde le pegara la gana. Su hermano parecía también haberse recién percatado de que ya no se encontraba con ellos, pero a diferencia de ella, simplemente rechistó por lo bajo y volvió a dirigirse hacia la dueña del lugar.

-TAL PARECE QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACERME CARGO, COMO SIEMPRE. –Empleando su magia de tono azulado, con un ademán de su mano volteó el letrero de abierto a cerrado. –SUBAMOS POR HIELO ANTES DE QUE EMPEORE SU HERIDA.

La joven no sabía ni qué decir al embargarla decenas de pensamientos de lo que estuviera por hacer a continuación el mafioso ausente, pero para sorpresa suya, Flowey había estirado una de sus lianas para indicarle sutilmente de que subieran al departamento. Y si su amigo estaba opinando que estaba de acuerdo en atender eso primero… no le quedaba otra opción para que dejaran de insistir con el tema. Aunque le doliera hasta con el más simple roce, se sentía perfectamente bien para seguir con sus ocupaciones, por lo que las reacciones de todos eran en extremo exageradas.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada, Papyrus se había ingresado a su cocina en busca de hielo y el primer pañuelo de tela que encontró a la mano, mientras que Flowey le estiraba con sus lianas una silla para que se sentara mientras mantenía un perfil silencioso ante la presencia del mafioso en sus aposentos. Un tanto incómoda con su gesto, notó que el esqueleto se había sentado a lado suyo de la mesa y le colocó con cuidado el trapo que envolvía la cantidad de hielo que había ingresado en él.

-¿Sans iría a matarlo? –Preguntó sin más mientras tenía bastante cerca al hermano del mencionado.

-SI DA CON EL AGRESOR, ES MUY PROBABLE. ÉL LO DECIDIRÁ EN EL MOMENTO –Contestó sin preocupación mientras seguía con sus atenciones con cuidado. – ¿PUEDE DECIRME QUÉ LO CAUSÓ AL MENOS?

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de contarles si con ello van a generar más violencia. –Atajó mientras le quitaba suavemente el pañuelo para hacerlo por su cuenta. –Ya sería demasiada para un solo día.

-CLIENTE NUESTRO O NO, FUE UNA AGRESIÓN HACIA UNA MUJER EN UN LUGAR QUE ESTÁ A NUESTRO CUIDADO Y MANDATO. NO PODEMOS PERMITIR TAL COSA. –Contestó con seriedad mientras bajaba su mano al ya no sostener los hielos. –ASÍ QUE SE EQUIVOCA EN DECIR QUE NO ES ASUNTO NUESTRO, PORQUE SÍ LO ES.

-Difiero de esa opinión.

-¿HUMANO O MONSTRUO?

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-¿SIEMPRE ES USTED TAN DIFÍCIL? –Gruñó con su comportamiento descortés a su perspectiva. –SIGO SIN ENTENDER CÓMO ES QUE LE AGRADA TANTO A MI HERMANO.

-Puede preguntárselo usted.

Contestó nuevamente un tanto irritada con todo. Realmente quería pasar de página con el tema y nadie le entendía que en verdad se encontraba bien, nadie le daría importancia a su herida mientras pudiera cumplir con sus labores atentamente. Incluso se estaba cuestionando si sería apropiado buscar unos zapatos e irse corriendo nuevamente hacia el parque para asegurarse de que el señor estuviese bien, pero supuso que tampoco sería bueno de su parte si con ello lograría identificar a su agresor y con ello ponerlo en mayor peligro.

-NUNCA ME DICE NADA DE CUALQUIER FORMA, ES TAN EXASPERANTE. –Suspiró molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a la humana con gran atención. –TODO EL TIEMPO LE ESTOY CUBRIENDO LA COLUMNA DE SUS ESTUPIDECES Y AUN ASÍ NUNCA ME LO AGRADECE.

-¿Le ha dicho cómo se siente con eso?

-SOMOS HOMBRES, NO HABLAMOS DE SENTIMIENTOS. –Argumentó como si fuese lo más lógico. –PERO ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE AUN USTED SIENDO MUJER, NO FRECUENTA HACERLO TAMPOCO. ES MUY RARA.

-Lo hago con Flowey. –Arqueó la ceja extrañada con ese tema.

-No, no lo haces. –Susurró por lo bajo la flor, aunque todos los presentes lo escucharon claramente. –A veces es un fastidio tratar de adivinar lo que tienes.

-ENTIENDO ESO, SANS ES IGUAL. –Contestó el esqueleto más calmado en cierta forma. –SIEMPRE CON SUS SECRETOS Y APARENTANDO QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN.

-Tal vez simplemente no quiere preocuparlo. –Comentó la humana también calmada, mientras seguía sosteniendo el hielo en su costado. –Es su hermano mayor después de todo.

-EL QUE NO ME DIGA LAS COSAS ES LO QUE PRECISAMENTE ME HACE PREOCUPARME MÁS.

Aunque no lo comentara abiertamente, Frisk se sintió identificada con esa sensación al grado de sentirse culpable innecesariamente, ya que después de todo ella había aplicado por muchos años el cerrarse emocionalmente para no generarle problemas a su madre. Nunca la quiso preocupar y así aprendió a no expresarse abiertamente, pero ahora estaba segura que había lastimado a su madre al haberse apartado de esa forma.

Se despejó de ese pensamiento rápidamente al tampoco darle lugar en el momento, estaba segura que ese tema se solucionaría en cuanto diera por fin con su padre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, se decía repetitivamente.

Al entumirle la mano tras tenerla mucho tiempo levantada, bajó el trapo y lo puso sobre la mesa para descansar por un rato con eso, pero antes de que dijera algo más al respecto, el esqueleto se acercó a ella y tomó sus muñecas para contemplarlas con detenimiento.

-CREÍ QUE ERAN GRAVES CUANDO LOS VI POR PRIMERA VEZ, PERO AHORA VEO QUE EXAGERÉ UN POCO. –Las revisaba con cuidado con la simple vista. –APENAS Y SON SIMPLES RASGUÑOS, ASÍ QUE SE CURARÁN PRONTO.

En efecto, las cortadas que minutos antes le habían dolido bastante al grado de sentir que le habían atravesado, ahora que las veía bien apenas y podían notarse, suponiendo así que había sido más lo colérico del momento que cualquier otra cosa. Una razón más para que dejaran el tema a un lado y le dejaran hacer las cosas que requerían de su atención inmediata. Flowey estiró una liana para tocarla lentamente sus heridas, y aunque tuviera una expresión un tanto extraña para la humana, él no comentó nada al respecto mientras revisaba por cuenta propia sus brazos.

-VUELVO A PREGUNTARLE ¿QUÉ OCASIONÓ QUE LE AGREDIERAN?

-Supongo que no encajar en la ciudad. –Al ver la expresión de desconcierto del mafioso, Frisk pensó con mayor nitidez sus palabras. –Jugaba con niños en el parque, tanto humanos como monstruos y… a un señor eso no le pareció.

-PUEDO HACERME IDEA DE LO QUE LO IRRITÓ… PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE LA GOLPEARA, ESO NO SE HACE. –Suspiró más relajado de por fin saber el motivo de todo, ahora tenía algo que contarle a su hermano para que se calmase si llegaba a haber oportunidad. –Y DADO QUE USTED SE ENCUENTRA HERIDA, NO QUEDARÁ DE OTRA SALVO QUE YO PREPARE LA COMIDA EN ESTA OCASIÓN.

-No hay necesidad de eso, tengo que t…

Antes de que continuara su insistencia, una bolsa de papel fue colocada bruscamente sobre la mesa, llamando la atención así de los presentes. Sans se había aparecido de la nada estando sentado con ellos cómodamente, y si bien había retomado su sonrisa habitual, la oscuridad de su mirada delataba que no había dejado todavía el tema.

-Traje pan para acompañar la comida. –El tono de su voz era tan casual que Frisk lo tomó como mal augurio. – ¿No dicen que las penas con pan son buenas?

-QUE CONSIDERADO.

Frisk trató hallar algo distinto en esa apariencia desinteresada que mostraba el mafioso. Sus manos, sus ropas… algo. Pero no encontraba algo que revelara lo que realmente hubiera hecho en su ausencia salvo que aun mantuviera esa mirada vacía sobre ella. Considerando que en definitiva ninguno de los presentes le dejaría trabajar, sin más se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la cocina para comenzar a hacer lo que no tenía planeado.

-HUMANA, NO DEBERÍA SOBRESFORZARSE, AL MENOS DEJE QUE LE AYUDE.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero en verdad pienso que están exagerando todos. Sólo fue un golpe. –Abrió el refrigerador para ver algunos ingredientes y ver que pudiera improvisar. – ¿Les parece si preparo quiche?

-ESO NO QUEDARÍA CON EL PAN.

En cuanto la joven volteó con ellos para saber si estaban de acuerdo, Sans ya estaba llegando a lado suyo para tomarla del brazo con el que había sostenido la puerta del refrigerador. Escuchó un grito de reclamo por parte de su amigo a lo lejos, pero no pudo contestar algo al respecto tras el mareo que sintió al notar que se habían trasladado a otro lugar que no pudo identificar de inmediato.

El viento otoñal hacía mayor acto de presencia en la altura en la que se encontraban, por lo que instintivamente Frisk se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, liberándose así del agarre del mafioso. La ausencia de zapatos le hacía imposible el caso al sentir sus pies fríos con el mero tacto de aquel piso. Lamentó no haberse puesto esa prenda en la primera oportunidad.

-Esto podría tomarse como secuestro, Sans. –Argumentó mientras observaba su entorno para saber que la había teletransportado en el techo de un edificio, mas no tenía idea de dónde exactamente ante el cielo nublado que tenían sobre ellos. – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

El esqueleto no emitió palabra alguna, tan sólo mantenía la mirada fija en ella sin el habitual brillo con el que siempre le observaba al otro lado de la calle. Frisk no comprendía su cierta impulsividad repentina. Estaba acostumbrada a su actitud relajada, burlona y de extraña coquetería con ella, pero ahora le daba la impresión de que su sonrisa vacía estaba tratando de ocultar un enojo que no venía a cabo.

Si, la habían golpeado, arruinado su proyecto personal de meses, y en efecto no estaba bien y ni era agradable, pero no había corrido un verdadero peligro dentro de eso. Conocía su insistencia de querer protegerla, y aunque todavía le fuera extraño que quisiera hacerlo, comenzaba a resignarse a que lo hiciera… pero si esa situación no había sido un atentado de muerte, ¿por qué molestarse? ¿Y por qué con ella?

Además, ¿qué no habían ido a comer a su casa? Tenía que preparar algo si esa había sido su intención ahora que no le dejaban trabajar, y el que la retuviera en un lugar desconocido dejando a dos seres con nada de tolerancia en su casa no era para nada una buena idea.

-No sé qué me esté dando más coraje. –La voz casual de Sans, así como su sonrisa, habían desaparecido por completo una vez que se dignó en responder. –Si el que un imbécil se atreviera a golpearte, o el hecho de que tú no le des importancia.

Frisk estaba a punto de argumentarle que no tenía caso darle tal atención a la brutalidad del señor, pero al estar lo suficientemente apartada de él pudo notar que en sus zapatos había tierra y pasto pegado, como si hubiera pasado por un terreno mojado. No tuvo que pensar las cosas con profundidad para dar con la situación.

-¿Diste con él? ¿Acaso…?

-"No es asunto tuyo".

La florista arqueó una ceja extrañada con esa actitud suya. Él le había dejado claro la otra vez que ellos solamente mataban por cuestión de "negocios" y a quienes se lo merecían. ¿Acaso en su criterio ese señor se había merecido algo así? ¿Así sin más? Ni había dado tiempo de evaluar la situación ni conocer los hechos… o al menos darle una oportunidad. ¿Un simple coraje ameritaba cometer una atrocidad en cuestión de segundos? Además… ¿Cómo estaría seguro de haber dado con el sujeto correcto? ¿Qué tal si había acabado con la vida de alguien que no tuvo nada que ver?

Por primera vez, ante ella sintió cuál era el verdadero peligro que ameritaba un asesino. Si quisiera realmente podría matarla si algo en ella no le parecía en algún momento. ¿O por eso le había llevado a ese lugar aislado? ¿Para matarla al enojarse con ella... por eso? No lo diferenciaba que le golpearan sólo por tener una opinión distinta.

-Asesinar por un arrebato ajeno… qué patética forma de justificar un hecho.

Había sido un susurro para ella misma, un pensamiento en voz alta para procesar todo en cuenta propia, pero aun así Sans le había escuchado claramente. Pese a todas las posibles reacciones, el esqueleto simplemente soltó una risa amargada.

-¿Así es cómo me vez entonces, bonita? ¿Cómo alguien patético? –El mafioso trataba de controlarse, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso delante de forma colérica, cosa que hizo retroceder a la joven instintivamente. –No te agrado ni por intento, pero sí que te esmeras en ver lo bueno de quienes te lastiman.

-No estoy viendo nada de nadie, sólo no quiero problemas.

-¿Qué tienen los demás que yo no para contar con tu piedad? –Continuó hablando sin escucharla realmente. – ¿Por qué ellos merecen tu aceptación mientras que yo… ante tus ojos sólo puedo ser un asesino?

Frisk estaba a punto de responderle que no tenía sentido su pregunta si era precisamente eso, pero supuso que esa no era la respuesta que realmente deseaba el esqueleto. Le era extraño que le cuestionara tal cosa, ya que si bien era más que consciente de su faceta clandestina y de la que en definitiva no era de su agrado, el que le sacara de uno que otro apuro era lo que le hacía sentirse agradecida con él. ¿Acaso no lo había dejado en claro? ¿Qué no habían conversado sobre eso ya antes? ¿O una vez más era causa de su nula forma de expresarse?

-No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres… pero creo que he tratado a todos por igual, incluyéndote. No estoy en postura de juzgar o favorecer a nadie. –Argumentó mientras pensaba en cómo librar la situación de forma tranquila. –No puedo ver por las acciones de los demás, sólo de las mías.

-Pero aun cuando fuiste el único ser en querer reparar lo que arruinaron otros… y aun con el daño que te hicieron, ¿Todavía piensas en perdonarlo?

Las palabras un tanto coléricas del esqueleto le confirmaban que en efecto había ido al parque y visto por cuenta propia lo dañado que lo habían dejado tras el conflicto. Pero eso la dejó todavía más confundida. ¿Estaba molesto porque le golpearon o porque arruinaron su trabajo? ¿Por qué Sans no podía decirle directamente qué era lo que lo tenía tan irritado? Sus comentarios no tenían cierto orden, como si el mismo mafioso no pudiera organizar su mente.

-Bueno… dices que te agrado ¿no? Y por eso es que me ayudas. –El frío en sus pies era cada vez más incómodo, por lo que la joven comenzó a andar lentamente con tal de ignorar ello. –A mí me agrada la naturaleza y busco ayudarle siempre en agradecimiento por lo que hace por mí. Es así como trato de entenderte. Así que no te preocupes por el parque, volveré a reparar los daños en cuanto pueda.

Parecía que había dado una respuesta incorrecta, ya que un gruñido de desesperación salió de los dientes del esqueleto aun con su mirada oscura. Frisk a esas alturas no tenía ni idea de qué más hacer o decirle, por lo que estaba deseando que de una buena vez terminara y le dijera realmente qué tenía.

-No puedo creer que comience a comprender a tu planta… en verdad te metes en problemas.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo por eso? –Preguntó finalmente al no agradarle que mencionara a su amigo en todo ello. – ¿Soy yo un problema para ti?

-¿Qué? No, bonita, no estoy enojado contigo. –Su pregunta extrañó a Sans, por lo que terminó calmándose poco a poco al reparar en su posible rudeza. –Estoy preocupado por tu forma de ver las cosas. Un día de estos en verdad podrían matarte si sigues así.

-Sólo he dicho lo que pienso.

-Lo sé, y… me gusta tu forma de pensar. Enserio. – Suspiró cansándose más del tema. En verdad que era complicado hacerle ver lo mal del asunto. –Pero ya te dije una vez que el mundo no comprenderá tu forma de ver las cosas. Hoy fue un golpe, ¿qué seguirá mañana?

-Seguir adelante.

La humana había sido tan directa y fría con sus palabras, que el esqueleto la contempló un tanto estupefacto. ¿Realmente de qué estaba hecha esa chica? En el tiempo que la conocía había corrido peligro en variadas ocasiones y aun así ella permanecía de pie sin darle lugar a traumas o emociones siquiera. No tenía idea de si realmente bloqueaba sus sentimientos para evitar que le afectara los hechos, pero no le cabía duda de que era asombroso qué tanto pudiera aguantar y todavía pensar en seguir haciendo las cosas en las que fervientemente creía. Podía verse delicada como una flor en apariencia, pero vaya que tenía nervios de acero para que nada le perturbara.

En verdad era tan magnífica… que le dolía que no se diera cuenta lo mucho que le enojara que trataran de hacerle daño.

Realmente estaba molesto, lo admitía consigo y esperaba no desquitarse con ella, pero le era inevitable no reprocharle que perdonara tanto a quienes la lastimaban… mientras que él simplemente tenía que conformarse con poder dirigirle la palabra. En efecto, la chica trataba a todos por igual, pero era precisamente eso lo que le dolía. La trataran bien o mal, era directa con todos, en cambio con la flor… lo llamaba amigo, permanecía con ella y hasta permitía que estuviera a su lado a todas partes. Incluso estaba más que seguro de que sabía tanto de ella que tenía garantizado permanecer a su lado en toda la vida. Un ser de carencia de emociones, un arma mortal de extrema advertencia tenía el honor de contar con el cariño de la florista ¿Era porque se trataba de una flor? ¿O en verdad le tenía un cariño personalizado? ¿Por qué solo podía ser un conocido para ella?

Contemplando a la chica, observaba como se abrazaba a sí misma para darse un tanto de calor con el denso frío que les acompañaba en las alturas, por lo que no dudó en quitarse su saco y ponérselo en los hombros antes de que se congelara por completo. Aunque su cercanía repentina le había hecho titubear un poco, Frisk aceptó de buena forma la prenda y terminó de acomodársela de mejor forma.

-Gracias, pero creo que será mejor que me lleves a mi casa.

Sans no quería volver sin que comprendiera realmente lo preocupante que era la situación a su perspectiva, pero comenzaba a entender que no importaba lo que le dijera si al final ella tomaba sus propias decisiones y las llevaba a cabo a su perspectiva. Suspiró un tanto abatido al sentir que realmente no dejaría de ser un simple conocido para ella por mucho que intentara cambiar eso. Y como conocido, no tenía el derecho de pedirle que tuviera más precaución. Eso solo podían hacerlo la planta parlante… o el maldito sujeto que aparentemente seguía buscando.

-De acuerdo, tú mandas bonita.

Borrando todo mal pensamiento de su parte, le guiñó la cuenca y alzó su brazo más animado, pero Frisk no tomó tal recibimiento tras cuestionarse algo más.

-¿Por qué me has estado llamando así?

-Me vienen muchas palabras a la mente al tratar de describirte. –Mantuvo su brazo alzado sin darle importancia. –"Maravillosa" sería muy larga y complicada para emplear como apodo, así que creo que "bonita" te queda perfecta ¿no te gusta?

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por un apodo.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Notando que ya llevaba mucho tiempo con el brazo alzado, Frisk tomó su ofrecimiento antes de verse grosera. No tenía una idea clara de porqué el esqueleto había tenido ese comportamiento tan extraño con ella, pero agradecía de que ya había terminado por ahora. Estaba preocupada de cómo estarían las cosas en su casa y por el señor por el cual Sans no quiso decirle nada sobre su posible paradero o estado, pero sabía que no le respondería de igual forma si se trataba de algo ilícito de su parte.

Pero el que primero se mostrara molesto por algo que no le correspondía, para que luego volviera a su habitual forma de ser con ella, era algo que seguía sin poder comprender pese al tiempo.

Sin que lo supieran, habían dado con un sentimiento en común.

.

.

.

 **Ya sé que he ido lenta en las actualizaciones... pero ya saben mi situación :(**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, cariño y apoyo que me brindan pese a todo. Realmente me motivan a seguir pese a la ralentización de mis materiales que espero que el siguiente año acabe los problemas de eso. Amo que se den cuenta de muchos elementos de la trama! 3 Significa que estoy haciendo algo bueno, jeje. En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son un motor para seguir adelante.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, a este fanfic le hice un blog en Tumblr, por lo que los invito a visitarlo y ver algunos dibujos que he hecho de esto. Entren a flapperflorist (punto) Tumblr (punto) com.**

 **Y para quienes también me siguen en mi otra historia "Osado Corazón", tengan paciencia en la llegada de la tercera temporada, me encuentro realizándole un tráiler animado para mayor impacto, el cual podrán ver en mi cuenta de youtube "Mich Sonrisa" o en mi Tumblr personal con el mismo nombre.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Flowey y Papyrus solos?**

 **¿Qué planea Mettaton?**

 **¿Algún día Sans dejará de ser solo conocido?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

La tensión que habitaba en el departamento era de lo más atroz para la flor encorvada desde su maceta. Desde que se había desaparecido el esqueleto junto con Frisk no habían empleado palabra alguna el uno al otro, y si bien era algo bueno que no le comentara nada, no le generaba confianza su mismo silencio ante él.

El esqueleto alto tras varios minutos de espera, se había levantado y dirigido hacia la cocina para revisar qué ingredientes tenían en el refrigerador. Sabía que debía decirle que no tenía que tomar esa confianza en casa ajena, pero siendo el caso de ese mafioso en particular sabía que nada de lo que le dijera sería conveniente.

-¿QUÉ ACASO LA HUMANA NO TIENE NADA DE PASTA? –Exclamó un tanto disgustado mientras volvía a revisar una de las repisas por tercera vez consecutiva.

-No suele preparar cosas con pasta. –Dijo Flowey con voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que le escuchara.

-NI HABLAR… TENDRÉ QUE PREPARAR OTRA COSA ENTONCES. –Suspiró con cierta resignación y cerró la repisa. –HARÉ LO QUE LA HUMANA QUISO HACER EN UN PRINCIPIO, AUNQUE SIGO PENSANDO QUE NO QUEDA CON EL PAN.

Se regresó al pequeño comedor y dejó su saco y sombrero en una de las sillas con cuidado. Remangándose la camisa, estiró sus huesos y puso manos a la obra en una cocina que no le correspondía. Flowey lo dejó hacer lo que le placiera si con ello no iba a generar un problema, pero estuvo atento en silencio de cada movimiento suyo en cautela de que no le pusiera algo indebido que atentara la vida de la florista. Tenía la tregua con el otro esqueleto dada la extraña razón de que le interesaba el bienestar de la humana, pero nada le garantizaba que no fuese a hacer algo malo el menor de la familia Gaster.

Además, no estaba del todo seguro de si seguiría con la tregua si se había llevado a Frisk en un acto tan espontáneo. ¿Acaso la interrogaría para dar con el tipo? No era necesario si él mismo había sido testigo de tal brutalidad, él mismo lo mataría en cuanto le viese de nuevo, al igual que a Sans si se atrevía a hacerle algo malo. El menor de los esqueletos también se había mostrado molesto con tal acto repentino, mas no le dio tanta importancia, casi como si lo hubiera previsto.

Fuera lo que fuera, por ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que la tregua seguía y que sólo había sido una reacción de disgusto. De lo contrario… tendría que ver otras alternativas ante el problema que ahora estaba presentando.

-ESTE HORNO ES MUY VIEJO, NO ENTIENDO CÓMO ES QUE SE SIGUE USANDO. –Se quejó Papyrus mientras lo revisaba antes de meter el producto ya preparado. Con su magia había hecho las cosas con mayor facilidad. –Y SUS CUCHILLOS NO ESTÁN NADA AFILADOS, NO SIRVEN COMO DEBERÍAN.

-Nadie te pidió que cocinaras. –Susurró Flowey para sí mismo, pero la mirada furtiva del mafioso indicó que le había escuchado.

-EN CUANTO VUELVAN SEGURAMENTE TENDRÁN HAMBRE, LO MEJOR ES ADELANTARSE A ESO. –Comentó sin más y prendió el horno para calentarlo. –TU DEBERÍAS DE HACER ALGO ÚTIL EN VEZ DE OPINAR, Y NO SER UN SIMPLE CENTRO DE MESA MORIBUNDO.

Flowey le iba a reprochar que él no tenía ningún derecho de decirle qué hacer si esa era su casa, y que por lo contrario, él no debería de agarrar cosas que no son suyas, pero una vez más prefirió mantenerse en silencio y sin hacer nada que peligrara la situación ya incómoda para todos. El mafioso sonriente y Frisk habían desaparecido desde hace un buen rato y comenzaba a incomodarle ese hecho. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

En cuanto estuvo listo el horno, Papyrus metió el producto y lo cerró con cuidado. Tomó dos vasos para servirlos con agua y los llevó consigo al comedor, donde le puso uno a la flor para sorpresa suya y se puso frente a él mientras tomaba del suyo. Extrañado con esa repentina amabilidad de su parte, Flowey optó por no tomar nada de ese vaso mientras lo observaba dar el trago más largo visto.

-DADO QUE AUN NO VIENE ESE PAR, IRÉ AL GRANO, DT-00X. –Comentó con un semblante serio dirigido hacia la flor una vez que soltó el vaso vacío. – ¿PORQUÉ ESTÁS CON LA HUMANA?

Eso era lo que temía Flowey en un principio. Si bien el comediante sabía mantener todo en secreto por sus propios intereses, el otro era mucho más impulsivo al grado de tornarse peligroso. Era algo que había experimentado de primera mano y no era nada grato recordarlo.

-Soy su único y mejor amigo. –Dijo sin querer dar más detalles.

-ESO ME LO DEJÓ CLARO LA HUMANA, PERO ESO NO EXPLICA EL PORQUÉ TÚ ESTAS CON ELLA. –Con un dedo puso a girar el vaso constantemente mientras le seguía observando amenazadoramente. –CUANDO SE NOS CONTRATÓ ESA VEZ PARA TU CAPTURA, SE NOS ACLARÓ QUE TÚ NO TENÍAS EMOCIONES ANTE LA AUSENCIA DE ALMA. ERES UNA VIDA ARTIFICIAL CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE SER UN ARMA DE DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA.

El silencio nuevamente gobernó por unos cuantos minutos mientras se observaban el uno al otro. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Papyrus dejó de mover rítmicamente el vaso y se recargó en la mesa, como si con ello pudiere verse más amenazador.

-LA HUMANA NO SABE LO QUE ERES ¿CIERTO?

-No hay necesidad de que lo sepa.

-CONSIDERANDO EL HECHO DE QUE LE PROVOCASTE ESAS HERIDAS, NO OPINO LO MISMO. –Recalcó manteniendo su semblante pese al desconcierto de la planta. –HE SIDO TESTIGO DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ DE HACER, ME ES EVIDENTE QUE FUISTE TÚ CON TUS ESPINAS. PERO SI NO SON PROFUNDAS, ESO IMPLICA QUE TU MISMO TE DETUVISTE CON TAL DE NO LASTIMARLA, ASÍ QUE… ESO ME HACE QUERER SABER, SI TÚ NO PUEDES SENTIR NADA POR NADIE ¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL PARA QUE TE COMPORTES CON ELLA?

-¿Consideras malo que pueda elegir mi vida? –Argumentó enderezándose para dejar de mostrarse indefenso.

-ERES UN EXPERIMENTO ¿QUÉ VIDA PUEDES TENER ADEMÁS DE LA RAZÓN DE CUMPLIR CON TU OBJETIVO?

-A mi modo de ver las cosas, sólo cambié mi propósito. –Por primera vez en toda la plática sonrió, mas no de satisfacción ni alegría, sino con un deje de burla existencial. –Todos en este mundo son unos idiotas y deberían dejar de existir por eso, pero sólo ella merece vivir pese a su evidente torpeza. Aquellos que no opinen lo mismo, serán los primeros en que yo aniquile.

-Y ESO ME REGRESA A MI PREGUNTA ¿PORQUÉ ELLA?

La pregunta exasperante que soltó el esqueleto le hizo cuestionar algo a la flor. Ya se le había hecho extraño que quisiera ser también un "conocido" con la humana tras ver el trato que tenía con el otro estorbo, y si bien la había secuestrado para cumplir ese hecho, las cosas no habían salido bien para ambos pese a que no había pasado a mayores al final. Sabía lo mortífero que era el esqueleto frente a él al ser su especialidad los ataques a distancia de tal forma de no dar escapatoria a su objetivo en la mira, pero si le era extraño que cuestionara más sobre porqué darle tanta importancia a la humana que sobre su propia razón de haberse escapado y permanecer con ella.

¿Acaso buscaba una razón para no considerarla una amenaza? Un asesino tan peligroso como él… ¿preguntando qué tenía de especial la humana para tanta consideración? No sabía si lo hacía por su hermano o por mera curiosidad, pero sí que le disgustaba ese hecho. ¿Por qué no los dejaban en paz? No cabía duda de que Frisk atraía puros problemas a este paso.

-Yo tengo mis propias razones con ella, no tengo porqué compartirlas. –Dijo sin más, esperando no provocar una masacre por su comentario. –Si piensas devolverme con la loca, entonces yo…

-SANS Y YO NO TENEMOS EN MENTE SIQUIERA REPORTAR QUE TE HEMOS ENCONTRADO. –Interrumpió el mafioso gruñendo por lo bajo. –HACE TIEMPO QUE NOS CONTRATARON PARA CAPTURARTE Y CUMPLIMOS EN ESE MOMENTO. QUE TE HAYAS VUELTO A ESCAPAR ES PROBLEMA DE ELLOS Y NO DE NOSOTROS. PERO SI RESULTAS SER UNA AMENAZA PARA NUESTRO TERRENO, ES AHÍ DONDE TOMAREMOS CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO.

-En cuanto dejen a Frisk en paz, no presentaré un inconveniente para ustedes. –Aclaró Flowey sereno, mientras veía una posibilidad de acuerdo con él. –Lo único que queremos es una vida tranquila, pero por culpa de tu hermano no ha sido así. ¿Por qué insiste en verla?

-ÉL SÓLO DICE QUE ES PORQUE LE AGRADA. –Suspiró hastiado con ello. A él también le disgustaba ese hecho, y más cuando justamente los habían abandonado ahí sin decir nada. –PERO A MI ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE SI LE INTERESA EN UN ÁMBITO MÁS… ÍNTIMO DE LO QUE QUISIERA ADMITIR.

Flowey gruñó sumamente molesto con eso, él ya se había hecho esa idea en un principio ante tantas prendas que dejaba o su coquetería nada grata, pero que alguien más pensara en esa posibilidad le era de lo más irritante. Si era justamente eso, al diablo la tregua y él mismo lo mataría por siquiera pensarlo. Y dado el disgusto del mafioso alto, no era el único que pensaba eso.

-ME PREOCUPA QUE TU HUMANA LO ESTÉ SEDUCIENDO. SI TRATA DE ABUSAR O APROVECHARSE DE MI HERMANO, JURO QUE…

Mientras hacía unos movimientos raros indicando que lastimaría a la humana, Flowey ahogó una risa de burla con esa idea. ¿Frisk seduciendo? Si ella ni sabía cómo pedir la hora a un extraño. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era su hermano quien le estaba coqueteando a ella? Algo que le generaba confianza era el hecho de que la joven no le daba importancia a ese comportamiento suyo, aunque podría deberse a su falta experiencia en convivios de esa forma. Mientras la florista no mostrara ningún interés, no era algo que le preocupara del todo, aunque si le generara un gran malestar de antemano al grado de querer matarlo por su atrevimiento.

Pero si la estaba protegiendo ante una posible amenaza, lo mejor era que se contuviera mientras analizaba otras opciones más favorecedoras. Era mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo, por mucho que odiara la situación.

-TENGO OTRA PREGUNTA PARA TI. ¿PORQUÉ LA HUMANA TE DICE CON ESE RIDÍCULO NOMBRE? –Preguntó una vez que se tranquilizó de sus gestos. – ¿SABE ELLA QUE TU VERDADERO NOMBRE ES DT-00X?

-Para empezar, eso ni siquiera es un nombre. –Aclaró sin darle verdadera importancia, mientras observaba su reflejo en el vaso intacto frente a él, en el cual podía contemplar con disgusto la ausencia de sus pétalos. –Cuando me encontró me preguntó cómo me llamaba y yo simplemente dejé que me llamara como quisiera.

-PUES SÍ QUE ES MALA CON LOS NOMBRES ENTONCES. –Rió un poco con ese hecho, aligerando la tensión que había reinado en el comedor. –QUE NUNCA TENGA HIJOS, O LOS MISMOS SUFRIRÁN POR ESO.

-Nunca los tendrá.

Antes de que siguiera hablando el esqueleto extrañado con tal firmeza, el humo saliente del horno hizo presencia en la casa de tal grado que lo alertó y saltó corriendo hacia la cocina. Mientras Flowey simplemente lo dejaba con lo suyo, aprovechó para estirar sus lianas y revisar en los bolsillos del saco colgado para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna artimaña con la cual dañar a Frisk cuando ésta regresara. Con prisa tentó las cosas tratando de adivinarlas sin sacarlas por cautela, pero únicamente sintió algunas monedas sueltas, una cartera ¿Y un salero? No estaba muy seguro de eso último, pero se sentía como uno. Retiró sus lianas rápidamente y siguió como si nada mientras el mafioso se acercaba con el quiché chamuscado.

-NO PASA NADA, AUN PUEDE COMERSE. –Sonrió satisfecho mientras lo ponía con cuidado sobre la mesa junto con el primer trapo que encontró, el cual era el que usaba Frisk para limpiar las superficies de la cocina. –AHORA A ESPERAR A QUE SE ENFRÍE.

-Ya se tardaron demasiado…

-NO ME SORPRENDE, SANS SIEMPRE ES UN DESCONSIDERADO. –Gruñó en respuesta mientras volvía a sentarse y observaba la ventana grande que daba la sala. –HERMANOS… SON UN FASTIDIO.

Flowey se quedó unos segundos observando al esqueleto contemplando la poca vista que daba la ventana hacia el exterior. Dada la poca altura en la que se encontraban, tan sólo podían apreciar el edificio de enfrente que destacaba por su desgaste con el pasar de los años y pocos cuidados. Las luminarias del exterior comenzaban a encenderse tras el primer avistamiento del cielo nocturno sobre el lugar.

-Si… –Susurró para sí mismo mirando el ventanal también. –Un fastidio…

.

.

Waterfall tenía una belleza particular como ninguna otra a comparación del resto de las zonas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el clima húmedo era una de las múltiples razones por las que Grillby detestaba visitar tal lugar, por lo que estar conduciendo entre sus calles no le era del todo grato.

Tras tanto papeleo que tuvo que organizar con tal de hacer muy bien sus jugadas, finalmente se había dado el tiempo de continuar con la investigación que tanto le encargaba su amigo. No le había sido nada complicado dar con el único proveedor de la bebida alcohólica oriental conocida como "sake", pero para su desagrado había tenido que ir en persona al rehusarse a tratar todo por vía telefónica. Era en extremo sospechoso que no se tuviera mucha información al respecto, pero tal parecía que todo estaba en regla acorde a productos extranjeros dentro de la ciudad. Se formulaba centenares de razones por las que pudiera ser todo manejado "debajo de la mesa", pero si quería dar con datos más precisos, estaba resignado a tener que ir por su propia cuenta. Más le valía a su esquelético amigo agradecerle muy bien por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, ya que por andar con la investigación no había podido cumplir con su labor como tutor de su sobrina como quisiera.

Observando por fin que había dado con el lugar exacto, estacionó a una cuadra su vehículo y tomó su maletín de piel para llevárselo consigo. Una vez en el exterior, se lamentó a si mismo de haberse dejado llevar en los planes de Sans. El aire marítimo era de lo más incómodo pese a no estar cerca de la costa, pero comenzó a andar antes de que se arrepintiera más.

Dada la poca luz del lugar y por andar divagando en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la figura que estaba cercano suyo y terminó chocando contra ello torpemente. Terminó sujetándole de los hombros para que no se lastimara más.

-Oh, lo siento.

Pese a estar cabizbaja y con sombrero corto, la voz melodiosa le indicaba que se trataba de una chica joven. Aunque gracias a su cuerpo luminoso pudo ver la piel lila de su mano que sujetaba su brazo suavemente en su torpeza.

-Descuide. –Dijo sin importancia.

Continuó caminando sin problema alguno queriendo ignorar la incómoda humedad del lugar. Por los seres que entraban y salían del local, le daba a entender que se trataba de una licorería prestigiosa si los clientes mostraban ser de perfiles altos. No obstante, Grillby se mantuvo en una postura neutral en sus pasos mientras se acomodaba su saco en el camino hacia la puerta de cristal. Su papel en ese momento era el de un exitoso empresario en busca de crecer su negocio nocturno

Para su disgusto de su ya de por si mal día, el que atendía tras la barra era un humano de mediana edad tras sus canas notorias en su cabello negro. Aunque sus brazos fornidos apretados con un traje que no era de su talla debían de alertarlo, le llamaba más la atención sus ojos alargados que le indicaban que se trataba de ascendencia extranjera.

Aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, los humanos le eran en extremo arrogantes tras posicionarse a sí mismos en la cima de todas las especies existentes del planeta, por lo mismo había impedido el paso de ellos en su bar a modo vengativo. Los monstruos estaban condenados a un perfil bajo que los orientaba a adentrarse en el bajo mundo con tal de poder sobrevivir que no fuera por ámbitos de entretenimiento o esclavitud.

Él había terminado en esos pasos tras la misma desesperación de muchos, pero se había prometido que Fuku no pasaría por lo mismo.

-¿En qué puedo servirle? –La voz del humano destacaba en amargura hacia su persona, lo que hacía conjunto con su mirada entrecerrada de desprecio dirigido hacia él. –La hora de los monstruos está cerca de llegar a su fin.

Grillby simplemente sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, aunque internamente estaba molesto con ese comentario. En muchas zonas de la ciudad establecían ciertos horarios a los monstruos para entrar a ciertos establecimientos a modo de "controlar" el hecho de ser despreciables a vista de algunos humanos. Si bien no todos aplicaban lo mismo y simplemente restringían acceso a ciertas especies, Waterfall era conocido por ser más fiel a ese estúpido reglamento. Cosa que con menos razón le daba ganas de poner un pie en tal lugar, y que ameritaba con más ganas el restringir a los humanos en su propio bar.

En verdad que no entendía cómo Sans estaba tan interesado en la vida de una humana. Había veces en las que se imaginaba que su amigo solamente estaba resolviendo un sensual crucigrama que tenía su completa atención por el desafío que estaba siendo. Más le valía que tuviera un buen fin para eso, que de lo contrario le daría un buen golpe por haberle hecho investigar tanta cosa por un simple capricho lujurioso.

-Buenas noches. –Sonrió con naturalidad mientras se recargaba en la barra, haciendo que observaba las variadas botellas coloridas que tenía por detrás el humano. –Tengo un negocio al cual me gustaría incrementar la variedad de bebidas para ofrecer. Tengo clientes a los que les gusta lo exótico.

-Bueno, tengo algunos licores que traigo desde mi tierra natal, pero no son del agrado de muchos por aquí. –Emitió una risa ronca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado. –Lo más ligero que pudiera ofrecerle de eso es el Amazake, el cual es un poco dulce. ¿Le gustaría probarlo?

El dueño de la licorería sacó una botella ya abierta y le sirvió en un pequeño vaso. Grillby se fijó en que en sus dos manos tenía la ausencia de algunos dedos disparejos, pero que no le impedía hacer las cosas por cuenta propia. Como todo un catador experto (y por experiencias personales), revisó aroma y consistencia mucho antes de dar un pequeño trago, el cual no le impidió quemarle la garganta ante lo fuerte que era. Si eso era lo más suave de las bebidas asiáticas, no quería imaginarse lo que venía siendo el Sake. ¿Cómo era que Sans se lo había tomado sin problemas?

-Interesante consistencia. –Comentó la llama andante tras un rato. –Aunque no le detecto lo dulce que mencionó. ¿Tiene algo más fuerte?

-El Sake, pero no es para cualquiera. –Se burló abiertamente el humano. –No es algo que sea de interés para un monstruo.

-Nunca había escuchado de esa bebida. –Grillby hizo caso omiso a lo despectivo de su comentario con tal de obtener su verdadero objetivo. – ¿Es nueva en Ebott?

-No, hace años que soy el único comerciante de ella. Pero sólo la tengo en bodega al no venderse.

-Me es tentativo por puro nombre. ¿Cuántas botellas tiene?

-Una caja entera. –El hombre arqueó la ceja extrañado. –Pero insisto, su sabor no es del agrado de muchos y no creo que lo toleren los paladares no humanos.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. –Puso el maletín sobre la barra y lo abrió con cuidado antes de girarlo a la vista del dueño. –Quiero todo lo que tenga ¿Con esto será suficiente?

Mientras observaba cómo la cara del humano cambiaba de desagrado a una de asombro con tanto dinero, Grillby analizaba todos los detalles del lugar en busca de cualquier pista que le condujera a un nuevo punto de investigación, pero lo único que pudiera ser de tal interés eran sus dedos aparentemente mutilados de forma aleatoria y la puerta oxidada detrás de él que apuntaba a ser una posible bodega.

Sans le había dado la instrucción de comprar todas las botellas alcohólicas de origen asiático que tuviera con tal de desviar al comprador que dejaba tales ofrendas en la tumba, y así poder dar con el sujeto vinculado a la florista misteriosa. No le cuestionó de dónde había sacado tanto dinero para eso al serle evidente y no siendo asunto suyo, pero si estaba dando tanto por un simple dato a obtener de la extraña humana, sí que era de su interés para que cometiera tal tontería de su parte.

Pero no podía quejarse del todo, él había accedido con tal de ayudar a su amigo. Tras varios años viéndolo consumir gratuitamente su mercancía todas las noches, era la primera vez que tenía una motivación para hacer algo que no fuese acatar las órdenes de su jefe. El condenado merecía felicidad después de todo, por muy superflua que fuese a su perspectiva.

-Mi gente vendrá mañana por todo sin falta. –Comentó Grillby al llegar a un acuerdo inmediato con papeles. –Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor…

-Kaho, Morihei Kaho.

-Un japonés entonces. –Dijo simplemente al no sentirse capaz de pronunciar tal nombre a la primera con fluidez. –No sabía que habitaban en la ciudad.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –La voz ronca del humano se escuchó con mayor profundidad y amargura.

-Ninguno, es sólo que es la primera vez que puedo contemplar a uno. –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. –Perdone si mi comentario no fue pertinente. Sólo fue mi curiosidad hablando.

-Ya veo…

Al no ser nada platicador para su disgusto, Grillby simplemente dio las buenas noches y se retiró del establecimiento al no tener nada más que hacer ahí por el momento. El primer contacto ya se había hecho y no podía más forzar las cosas de momento. Hasta ahora, había obtenido su nombre y toda la mercancía exótica de su parte. Ahora le tocaba a Sans tratar con ello el día siguiente para recoger todo lo que había comprado.

Llegando a su auto y con ganas de retirarse a la brevedad, metió las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves, sin embargo la ausencia de ellas fue más que notorias tras varias revisiones desesperadas de su parte. Ni en su saco y ni en su pantalón estaban sus pertenencias, alertándolo de que su cartera tampoco se encontraba y que tal "torpeza" de la chica con la que había tropezado con él no había sido por casualidad.

Aumentando su mal humor, Grillby se recargó en su auto para reprimir las ganas de calcinar lo primero que tuviera al frente. Odiaba Waterfall, y cada vez más esa zona se empeñaba en incrementar ese sentimiento.

.

.

La aparición de la nada de Sans y Frisk en la sala hizo sobresaltar a los dos seres situados en el pequeño comedor, los cuales desconocían por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado observando la ventana sin dirigirse palabra alguna salvo uno que otro gruñido.

-¡Frisk!/¡SANS! –Exclamaron al unísono mientras se dirigían con prisa hacia ellos.

Los mencionados se giraron tranquilos hacia ellos pese a lo alarmados que se notaban. Sans se separó bruscamente de la humana para dirigirse hacia adelante con su hermano, cosa que se le hizo un poco extraño a Frisk, mas no lo pensó demasiado al preferir atender a su mejor amigo que ya se estaba enredando en su brazo mientras gruñía "¡¿otro saco?!" por lo bajo. Frisk simplemente acarició su tallo con los nudillos para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Se dirigió a prender las luces ante la oscuridad que ya reinaba su hogar manteniendo a su amigo en su regazo. Observando el entorno de su hogar, quedó sorprendida de notar que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Ya se había preparado mentalmente de posibles problemas entre los dos que pudiera afectar su vivienda, pero le daba gusto que se habían mantenido a la par de no maltratar el lugar en su ausencia. Pese a lo evidente que era el hecho de que no se agradaran Flowey y los hermanos esqueletos, no pasaba por alto de que trataban de controlarse frente a ella, como si fuese precisamente la del problema o algo similar.

-¿PORQUÉ TARDARON TANTO? LA COMIDA YA SE ENFRIÓ –Reprochó Papyrus mientras sujetaba a su hermano de los hombros para cuestionarlo con la mirada. –AUNQUE A ESTAS ALTURAS YA PODRÍA SER UNA CENA.

-¿Usted cocinó? –Preguntó Frisk un tanto alarmada.

Girándose hacia su cocina, pudo contemplarla con gusto que se encontraba tan limpia que si no fuera por la mención del esqueleto, jamás habría pensado que se había cocinado en ella en su ausencia. Tal parecía que el mafioso alto era alguien ordenado pese a la ausencia de dotes culinarias comprobables con el quiché carbonizado sobre la mesa. Se giró hacia su amigo sorprendida de que le hubiese permitido hacer algo en primer lugar, pero éste simplemente gruñó para sí mismo sin querer decirle nada al respecto.

-DEBEN TENER HAMBRE. SIÉNTENSE Y DELÉITENSE CON OTRA OBRA MAESTRA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

A Frisk le fue muy extraño tanto galardone sobre su persona, pero Sans simplemente rio levemente por su comportamiento como si estuviese acostumbrado a tales acciones de él. La florista no pasaba por alto lo diferente que sonaba esa risa de su parte, indicándole que aún se encontraba molesto pero que no lo reflejaría de ningún modo. Pensar que de algún modo tuviese algo de culpa en esa represión le generaba un ligero malestar, por mucho que siguiera sin comprender la situación que ameritaba su leve enfado.

-Será luego, bro. Ya es tarde y debemos irnos. –Sans metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, haciendo que su hermano le soltase los hombros. –No creo que sea conveniente quedarnos cuando nos esperan en casa.

-ESO ES CIERTO.

-¿Quién los espera? –Soltó Frisk sin reparar en lo impertinente que había sido.

-NUESTRO JEFE, ÉL ODIA QUE LLEGUEMOS TARDE CUANDO QUEDAMOS DE CENAR EN FAMILIA. –Contestó sin preocupación el hermano menor.

-¿Su jefe llega a su casa con su familia?

Preguntó un tanto desorientada con el tema. Tal vez se trataba de una costumbre mafiosa que estaba fuera de su comprensión, pero a su perspectiva le era raro que fuese una autoridad de ellos a exigir comer en su hogar con un horario estricto… hasta que recordó con pena que Sans le había aclarado que se trataban de una familia muy chica y que "familia mafiosa" era algo literal. Incluso Papyrus ya le había dado mención al explicarle la terrible forma de controlar a sus hijos de posibles gustos lujuriosos, (cosa que no le fue nada grato recordar).

Se sintió tonta de haber olvidado toda la información ya brindada respecto a ello; era como si les dijera abruptamente que no les prestaba atención al no ser de su preciso interés. Aunque no fuera el caso, supuso que era un acto descortés de su parte.

-NO, NO. NUESTRO JEFE ES… NUESTRO PADRE.

Tal parecía que aclarar eso no era del todo grato para los esqueletos, ya que Papyrus terminó por poner su mano en su nuca desviando la mirada por la incomodidad de sus palabras, mientras que Sans había exhalado con fuerza incrementando su ya de por si molestia que luchaba con reprimir. Tales reacciones fueron tan extrañas que Frisk no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por eso. La única experiencia de vida que tenía era la del convivio familiar… y esta misma no era precisamente del todo armónica en sus años más recientes, pero sí que era algo que añoraba y amaba con todo su ser.

Tras la muerte de sus hermanos, Frisk había notado los conflictos que surgían entre sus padres por mucho que luchaban por ocultarle sus malestares. Agradecía el hecho de que procuraran nunca discutir frente a ella, pero muchas veces había sido más que inevitable al grado de optar por casi no frecuentarse entre ellos para evitar seguir discutiendo. Pese a ello, cuando vivían los tres juntos siempre había abrazos y besos para ella todos los días, demostrándole que aunque tuvieran riñas a causa del dolor de pérdida, estarían siempre con ella amándola y apoyándola en todo. Por lo que sin importar la diferencia entre el antes y después de la muerte de sus hermanos, la imagen de lo que venía siendo una familia la tenía muy marcada de forma positiva. Con o sin sus hermanos, siempre cultivaban juntos las más hermosas flores que haya visto en su corta vida.

Y aunque tuviera ya muchos años sin ver a su padre, él era su mayor aspiración y motivo para seguir adelante en todo lo que se propusiera. Por lo que era muy extraño para ella ver otro tipo de relaciones paternales fuera de la amorosa que venía siendo la suya. ¿Acaso la convivencia de los esqueletos era muy distinta a lo que ella tenía como estampa familiar? Podía hacerse una vaga idea del mal padre que pudiera ser si les tenía un depósito mensual destinado a prostitutas, pero pensar en ello le hizo preguntarse si en algún momento ellos habrían utilizado ese dinero para su verdadero destino. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Y por qué lo llaman jefe si es su padre? –Rápidamente preguntó Frisk para desviar sus divagaciones mentales.

-Porque eso es lo que realmente es. –Contestó casi de inmediato Sans.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches, Frisk. –Sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos para levantar su sombrero en forma de saludo. –Nos vemos luego.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más o de dirigirse hacia ellos, Sans tomó del brazo a su hermano y desaparecieron frente a ella. Los reproches del menor le llegaron de la calle con su voz alzada, cosa que le indicaba que tan sólo se había aparecido al lado del auto estacionado para irse en él. ¿Qué le costaba siquiera usar las escaleras?

Un tanto perpleja por el comportamiento del mafioso, se asomó por el ventanal que daba a la calle para al menos verlos partir ante tan brusca despedida. Cada vez menos comprendía lo que había estado pasando en tan fatídica tarde. Y pensar que sólo iba a ser un día normal de trabajo de jardinería…

-¿Estaré haciendo algo mal para que esté molesto conmigo? –Preguntó Frisk mientras los observaba subirse al automóvil elegante llamativo.

La pregunta habría sido de lo más sencillo de responder para Flowey si no fuera por el hecho de percatarse de algo irritante. Hacer molestar a un asesino de su categoría era un acto suicida para cualquier ser racional, pero su pregunta no iba a dirigida a esa perspectiva lógica, sino al hecho de incomodarle la sensación de hacerle sentir mal a alguien más por su escaso conocimiento social. Su incapacidad de poder generar emociones hacía a Flowey que le diera igual ese tipo de situaciones, pero en casos como el presentado le hacían desear estar molesto en verdad para hacerle comprender la gravedad de sus palabras.

-¿Te importa acaso? –Preguntó mirándola directamente, ignorando la imagen tras la ventana.

-Eso… eso creo.

Viéndolos partir y ya no estar en la calle, Frisk acomodó las cortinas con suavidad para opacar tan extraña imagen presentada. No queriendo darle peso a la situación, se dirigió hacia el comedor para colocar de nuevo a su amigo en su maceta y quitarse el saco que yacía en sus hombros y que una vez más no pudo devolverle. Sabiendo lo que podría pasar con él al igual que los otros, se apuntó mentalmente de guardarlo bien para evitar deberle uno más al delincuente, al igual que el otro saco que se encontraba en la silla en la que se estaba sentando, suponiendo que se trataba del otro esqueleto por su tamaño. ¿Cuánto costaría un saco como para que no le den importancia la ausencia de uno… y que tengan aparentemente varios consigo?

Dispersa en sus pensamientos, tomó el quiché chamuscado situado en la mesa y lo picoteó un poco con el tenedor que tenía al alcance. Por lo crujiente que estaba, además de su color carbonizado, le indicaban de antemano que sería imposible darle un mordisco por mucho que quisiera. Pero agradecía el gesto que se había tenido de cocinar en su ausencia y de no dejar un desastre. Para ser un delincuente intolerante, racista y machista, Papyrus tenía buena iniciativa en cuanto a cosas del hogar para aligerar la tensión. Eso era contraproducente al perfil que tenía de él y muy extraño en varios aspectos, pero una vez más supuso que se trataba de un ámbito familiar del que desconocía y no era de su incumbencia.

La joven suspiró un tanto abatida mientras continuaba picando el quiché con tal de tener que hacer algo con las manos. Ya llevaba meses viviendo en Snowdin y aun no daba con el paradero de su padre, pero en su lugar tenía un sujeto que intentaba ser un conocido para ella de forma demandante… y otro que comenzaba a reprocharle por ser sólo un conocido en su vida. Vaya par necesitado de atención que la frecuentaba.

-Flowey, ¿estaría mal que… pudiera agradarme un asesino?

-Sí, es estúpido. –Gruñó de inmediato mientras le quitaba poco a poco los sacos de la silla, sabiendo que no le prestaba atención realmente.

-Eso supuse…

Tocó con cuidado su herida de la mejilla, pero ésta ya no le dolía tanto a comparación de la incomodidad que le generaba la situación. Mientras se empeñaba en hacer ceniza el quiché poco a poco con el tenedor y estando perdida en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención al sonido de rasgadura de tela que la flor generaba con los cubiertos a su alcance.

.

.

El trayecto dentro del auto lujoso se tornó de lo más incómodo conforme avanzaban. Sans se había empeñado en observar el paisaje desde la ventana en silencio, pero podía notar cómo Papyrus se giraba a verlo de vez en cuando esperando tener su atención. Aunque se viese muy grosero de su parte, lo cierto era que no quería escuchar ningún sermón de su parte por haberse escabullido dos veces. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dormirse sin interrupción alguna, pero conociendo a su hermano sabía que eso no sería tan sencillo.

Pasando por el parque central, podía observarse lo arrancado y quemado que había terminado gran parte de las plantas que le habían dado color a tan mísero lugar gris en el que vivía. Sans no pudo reprimir un gruñido por el enfado que le generaba esa situación. Esos malditos…

-Y… ¿DISTE CON EL SUJETO QUE LA GOLPEÓ? –Finalmente Papyrus dijo algo mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

-No fue difícil. –Le contestó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, contemplando con enojo el producto de unos brutos ignorantes. –Un par de billetes hacen hablar a cualquiera, incluso a los niños.

-CIERTO, LA HUMANA ME CONTÓ QUE HABÍA ESTADO JUGANDO CON NIÑOS TANTO HUMANOS COMO MONSTRUOS. ¿HABRÁ SIDO ALGUNO DE ELLOS?

-¿Cómo le haces para que sea más abierta contigo? –Se giró bruscamente hacia su hermano tras sus palabras. –La conozco de más tiempo que tú, pero aun así no me cuenta nada.

-NO SÉ QUE TE SORPRENDE, SABES LO MAGNÍFICO QUE SOY. –No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo sabiendo eso, pero al notar el leve enfado de su hermano mayor optó por dejar a un lado eso. –YO SOLO ME QUEDÉ CON ELLA MIENTRAS QUE TÚ TE FUISTE DE "JUSTICIERO" EN SU NOMBRE. ELLA NO NECESITABA QUE ALGUIEN LA VENGARA, NECESITABA ATENDER SUS HERIDAS.

Sans oscureció por unos segundos sus cuencas sorprendido al percatarse de eso. Se había enojado tanto por verla golpeada… que no pensó en su bienestar ni en cómo se sentía físicamente con eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a lo taciturna que era ella en cuanto a ciertos enfrentamientos, que no reparó en el hecho de que pudiera aguantarse el dolor con tal de no alarmar aún más las cosas. Si bien pudiera ser un acto valiente de su parte, le exasperaba el hecho de que viera las cosas en un enfoque un tanto masoquista. Y en cuanto había vuelto al departamento y escucharla tomar todo como si no hubiese pasado nada, en un ataque de irritación se la había llevado consigo para hablar seriamente sin considerarla una vez más de lo molesto que sería para ella.

Aunque no lo dijera, Papyrus le estaba marcando indirectamente lo imprudente que había sido no pensar esas cosas antes. Había sido desconsiderado de su parte haber atendido más su propio enojo que lo que estuviera sintiendo ella con todo. Aún estaba molesto por su indiferencia de tal acto barbárico del humano, pero ahora él mismo se sentía el ser más tonto del planeta por no haber reparado en eso al momento.

-He…Tienes razón. –Dio un último vistazo al parque antes de que desapareciera de la vista. Más calmado, suspiró y volvió a dirigirse hacia su hermano con una mejor sonrisa. –Por eso es que siempre eres mejor que yo.

-DE NUEVO, NO SÉ QUE TE SORPRENDE. –Sonrió de vuelta al notar que se había calmado. –APROVECHÉ TU ARRANQUE IMPRUDENTE Y HABLÉ UN POCO CON DT-00X.

-¿Y qué tal?

-TENÍAS RAZÓN EN ESO DE QUE LE INTERESA EL BIENESTAR DE LA HUMANA. ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? –Manteniendo la vista al frente sin más preocupaciones, giró el volante para adentrarse en una de las calles. –LITERALMENTE CONFIRMÓ QUE LA VIDA DE ELLA ES LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA. ¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE NO TIENE ALMA Y CARECE DE SENTIMIENTOS?

-Qué puedo decirte, Frisk es especial. –Se encogió de hombros tras una tenue risa de su parte.

-¿PERO PORQUEEEEEEE? –Exclamó con algo de desesperación. –SÓLO ES UNA HUMANA DESAGRADECIDA Y GROSERA. ¿QUÉ TIENE ESO DE ESPECIAL?

-Por la misma razón que también la estás frecuentando, bro. –Sonrió burlonamente mirándolo enfadarse en el volante. –Te comienza a agradar también, sólo que no quieres admitirlo.

-ESO SERÍA TONTO DE MI PARTE, Y NO SOY COMO TÚ.

-Vamos Paps, ya has notado que Frisk es…

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio de rápido del lado de Papyrus el bar semiabierto con las luces apagadas. Sabía de antemano que Grillby cerraría el bar por esa noche bajo la excusa de "fumigación" que se trataría de un encubrimiento de su parte para salir. Por lo que ver el lugar en tal aspecto no le daba un buen presentimiento.

-Papyrus, detente aquí. –Le dijo seriamente.

-¡AH NO! ¡NO TE QUEDARÁS A BEBER DE NUEVO! –Le gruñó sin detenerse y seguir mirando hacia el frente. –TÚ MISMO DIJISTE QUE…

Sin querer entrar en detalles, Sans sólo le obligó a girar su cabeza con sus manos y que viera por su propia cuenta el lugar abierto. Captando cuál era el problema, Papyrus no dudó en estacionarse de inmediato y salir disparado hacia el lugar tomando sus armas en cada mano tras el camino. Al estar algo agotado con tantas teletransportaciones hechas en el día, Sans sacó igualmente una de sus pistolas bañadas en plata como recurso secundario. Detestaba tener que sacarlas de su estuche, por lo que esperaba que no hubiera algo que ameritara tener que darles uso.

Se pusieron cada uno al lado de la puerta principal esperando poder escuchar algo, pero al no detectar sonido o movimiento alguno, se pusieron en postura de ataque para indicar el uno al otro lo que estarían por hacer. Parte de su entrenamiento y planificaciones de su familia, era el utilizar ciertos códigos que sólo entre ellos entenderían por la forma en la que colocaban sus manos en el pecho junto con su arma. Así el enemigo jamás sabría qué movimiento estarían por hacer y entre ellos podrían saber exactamente qué para prepararse en cuestión de segundos.

-Cúbreme.

Susurró Sans sujetando su arma con una sola mano y poniéndola en su hombro izquierdo apuntando hacia la entrada. Papyrus asintió en silencio mientras levantaba ambas pistolas a la altura de su cara.

-SIEMPRE.

Sans pateó la puerta y se adentró un poco apuntando hacia el frente, iluminando el lugar con el brillo que emanaba su ojo azulado. Con lo poco que podía alcanzar tal tono luminoso, pudo apreciar de inmediato que varias cosas estaban dispersas en el suelo, mas no detectaba que estuviera alguien en el lugar. Tras estar un buen rato parado sin hacer nada, Papyrus se adentró con él prendiendo las luces al no detectar nada tampoco.

Las sillas y mesas estaban intactas, pero lo que estaba regado en el suelo eran algunos recibos que el bartender guardaba debajo de la caja registradora para facturar después. No dándole buena espina eso, Sans bajó su arma y se dirigió hacia la barra como siempre frecuentaba. La caja registradora se encontraba abierta y saqueada por completo.

En un movimiento veloz, Papyrus se giró y apuntó hacia la entrada al detectar el más mínimo movimiento, pero rápidamente bajó su arma al ver que se trataba del dueño del lugar, el cual los miraba completamente estupefacto mientras abría la puerta en su totalidad.

-No te basta con tragarte mi mercancía ¿Ahora planeas asaltarme literalmente? –Se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía al centro.

-No fui yo, Grill. –Contestó Sans girándose igualmente tras estar más tranquilo. –La cerradura no fue forzada, así que alguien entró limpiamente e hizo todo esto.

El hombre flameante se detuvo en seco cambiando su expresión de desconcierto a una horrorizada. Ignorando todo lo que estuviera tumbado de su negocio, se pasó detrás de la barra corriendo para llegar a la puerta trasera mientras exclamaba "Fuku" en su camino. Sans continuó revisando todo con confianza para asegurarse de que sólo se habían robado dinero del lugar.

-NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO COINCIDENCIA DE QUE ENTRARAN A ROBAR JUSTO CUANDO NO ESTABA. –Papyrus analizaba el entorno en busca de cualquier forma viviente que pudiera presentarse en cualquier momento.

-Yo tampoco…

-¡Fuku no está! –Exclamó Grillby a lo lejos mientras se oía que bajaba las escaleras. Una vez de vuelta en escena pudieron contemplar lo asustado que estaba con eso. –La puerta permaneció cerrada y nada fue saqueado, pero mi sobrina no está.

-Significa que el ladrón contó muy bien sus tiempos para sólo efectuar un simple robo. –Analizó de inmediato Sans. –Pero si Fuku no está…

-¿Yo qué?

La voz femenina hizo girar a los presentes nuevamente hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba la chica flameante recién entrando portando su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Grillby se disparó corriendo directo hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente, desconcertándola por completo y sin devolverle el abrazo.

-Tío Grill ¿Qué te ocurre?

El mencionado no contestó de inmediato tras sentirse aliviado de verla en perfecto estado e ignorante de todo lo sucedido. Por primera vez agradecía que su acto rebelde de no llegar temprano le salvara de un posible mal indicio. Rompiendo con el abrazo para verla directamente al rostro, esbozó una tenue sonrisa con tal de no causar un tono alarmante en ella.

-Sube de una buena vez y deja de llegar tarde, por favor. –Comentó a modo de regaño, aunque el tono de su voz aliviada no ayudaba para nada. –En un momento más subo a preparar la cena.

-¿Esto es otra de las estúpidas cosas de ellos? –Comentó con la voz un tanto alzada para que le escucharan a la perfección los esqueletos, los cuales hicieron caso omiso de sus palabras al estar revisando todavía todo el lugar con la simple mirada.

-No, ahora sólo sube.

Extrañada con todo, aprovechó que su tío la soltaba para hacer caso a tal indicación, y se dirigió detrás de la barra ignorando a los dos esqueletos que estaban presentes. Una vez que se aseguraron de que ya se había dirigido a la parte superior del lugar, Papyrus guardó sus armas y se dispuso a recoger los papeles regados en el suelo.

-Lo bueno que sólo fue un robo de dinero. –Sans terminó recargándose en la barra ya tranquilo con todo.

-Como a ti no te robaron la ganancia de un mes… -Refunfuñó Grillby mientras también recogía los papeles regados.

-TE DAREMOS MÁS DE LO QUE TE ROBARON POR HABER SUCEDIDO ESTO EN NUESTRA GUARDIA. –Comentó Papyrus mientras ordenaba entre sus manos el papeleo, dando una leve revisada de que sólo fueran facturas y uno que otro pagaré. –ES LO MENOS QUE PODEMOS HACER POR ESTO.

-Gracias.

-¿QUIÉN ES MASAO SAITO?

Tanto Grillby como Sans se quedaron anonadados por su pregunta tan repentina, mientras lo observaban revisando los papeles sin entregarlos a su dueño. Al no obtener respuesta inmediata y por la expresión de los presentes, Papyrus tuvo el reflejo de retener esos documentos sin importar que el dueño del bar extendía la mano para que se los entregara a la brevedad.

-ESE NOMBRE SE REPITE EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS PAPELES Y NO SON PARA NADA SOBRE CUENTAS POR PAGAR. –Atajó cada vez intuitivo y les enseñó uno de ellos, el cual se trataba del recorte de periódico viejo con el nombre señalado con tinta. –POR SUS EXPRESIONES, ALGO ME DICE QUE LO QUE BUSCABA EL LADRÓN NO ERA DINERO, SINO ESTO.

El sueño del bar no supo qué decir al respecto que no comprometiera toda la investigación realizada por Sans. Por un lado estaba estupefacto por lo sucedido ¿Acaso alguien más estaba al tanto de lo que estaban investigando? En un principio pensó en Mettaton tras recordar lo interesado que estaba en la humana con tal de controlar a Sans, pero no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso tras la amenaza que le había dado para parar la situación sin siquiera efectuarse. ¿Tal vez buscaba otro método?

Se giró para observar a Sans, esperanzado de que le indicara qué hacer o que el mismo actuara en voz de petición suya, pero el esqueleto simplemente se apartó de la barra para dirigirse hacia su hermano con un semblante despreocupado con tal de desviar atenciones.

-Relax, bro. No es nada malo, te lo garantizo. –Estando ya al frente de él, le extendió la mano para que le entregara los papeles. –Dámelos y con gusto te contaré de qué se trata.

-NO CREO QUE ESTÉS EN POSICIÓN DE NEGOCIAR, HERMANO. –Refunfuñó molesto y sin entregarle los documentos poniéndolos a mayor altura. – ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS TRAMANDO AHORA? ¿NO TE BASTA CON MANTENER EN SECRETO QUE FRECUENTAS A UNA HUMANA?

-Es… curioso que la menciones.

-Una chica tropezó conmigo antes de venir para acá, y no me di cuenta que me robó las llaves y cartera hasta tarde. –Interrumpió Grillby con urgencia al ver cómo se estaban presentando las cosas. –Tal parece que no fue una casualidad robarme a mí en particular.

-¿Cómo era ella? –Se giró Sans hacia su amigo un tanto alarmado con esa información. Si las cosas eran como las pensaba, nada bueno podría venir en adelante.

-Iba con un sombrero grande, así que no pude ver su rostro… pero si vi que su mano era color lila.

-UN MONSTRUO ROBANDO A OTRO MONSTRUO. YA NO HAY MORAL NI PARA ESTO.

Como si algo se hubiera detonado en la mente del esqueleto, lo observaron dirigirse con prisa hacia la barra para revisar todo de nueva cuenta. No podía explicarse de inmediato ante tantas conjeturas surgiendo en su mente, pero en cuanto sacudió la caja registradora y la colocó encima de la barra con brusquedad, los presentes observaron en silencio cómo una pequeña araña salía del aparato corriendo rápidamente. Papyrus y Sans se observaron sin necesidad de decir algo al respecto tras tener la misma idea en mente.

- _The blooming, blody spider, went up the spider web…_ –Canturreó Sans antes de aplastar con toda malicia al insecto con el vaso que tuvo a la mano.

.

.

.

 **Lento pero seguro… ¡He aquí una nueva actualización!**

 **He andado lenta con las actualizaciones por varias cosas que andan pasando en mi vida tanto laboral como personal. Grandes cambios se vienen para mí, pero eso no significa que los vaya a abandonar, sino al contrario. Tanto mi otro fic "Osado Corazón" como éste vendrán con muchas sorpresas para el siguiente año. Así que agradezco mucho la consideración que me tienen por los tiempos. Prometo que valdrá la pena n_n**

 **Habrá otro capítulo en este mes, así que no se preocupen por esperar tanto esta vez, jeje.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien podría decirme si se puede contestar los mensajes que me dejan aquí? Me da mucha pena preguntar esto, pero hay tantos reviews que me animan que desearía poder contestarles. No tienen ni idea de cómo me hacen el día con sus comentarios.**

 **PD: La canción que canta Sans al final es la primera composición de lo que conocemos como "Witsi witsi araña". No fue sino hasta finales de los años 40 que cambió la letra de la canción por algo más ligero para el público infantil.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia con lenta actualización. Los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

La noche otoñal no era para nada agradable para la chica que recorría las calles en soledad. Las cosas siempre le resultaban más fáciles cuando tenía menos brazos por mostrar al público, pero esa vez se encontraba con la mayor parte de sus brazos debajo de su gruesa gabardina con tal de protegerse del frío que se rehusaba a desaparecer. Odiaba esa sensación en su piel ¿Cómo podía vivir la gente con semejante clima permanente?

No importaba cuántas veces visitara el lugar, Muffet siempre encontraba un tanto desagradable el barrio de Snowdin. Tanta pobreza y frialdad en su entorno le era un tanto repelente, incluso la mayor parte de la gente que habitaba el lugar le era molesta. Pero claro que eso jamás lo comentaría abiertamente si no quería meterse en problemas.

Y más cuando su amor platónico era quien mantenía el mando del bajo mundo de esa zona.

Encontrar el lugar donde vivía la familia Gaster era casi imposible para los ojos inexpertos e ignorantes. La fachada en ruinas hacía que los humanos lo evitasen a toda costa por su inseguridad, y la magia repelente efectuada por ciertos seres monocromáticos, era más que suficiente para apartar a los curiosos que se atreviesen a querer entrar. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para detenerla de ingresar al establecimiento. Tener tantos ojos tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era que no se trataba de un monstruo fácil de engañar. Ya muchos habían sufrido las consecuencias por haberlo intentado.

Sabiendo que sus seguidores la detectarían una vez que pusiera un pie en el lugar, se quitó el sombrero con sus dos únicos brazos descubiertos y dejó que la observaran en cuanto entró por la única entrada fácil de acceder.

-¿Razón de su visita, señorita? –De la nada tuvo al lagarto bajo de grandes ojos a lado de ella, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse en gran manera por su voz tan fría e insensible. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera pasado por eso, nunca se acostumbraba a las apariciones repentinas de esos extraños seres. –Sabe que no puede venir a menos que se solicite de su presencia.

-Tengo algo que pudiera ser de su interés. –Contestó con el mismo tono friolento al sentirse incómoda con él. –Pero tengo que presentárselo en persona y sin la presencia de ustedes.

-Él decidirá eso.

Pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo siguiera, Muffet se acomodó su peinado en cuanto pudo liberar el resto de sus brazos al sentirse cada vez menos el frío en aquel lugar. Una vez que cruzaron la entrada de metal oxidada, se pudo contemplar el contraste tan drástico que era el interior a comparación de la fachada en ruinas que venía siendo en apariencia. Por dentro era como una cabaña elegante cuyas paredes resaltaban una gran cantidad de cuadros dignos de estar en un museo, pero no se comparaba con todo lo demás que decoraba toda la casa.

No pudo evitar sonreír tras soltar un leve suspiro. Él era tan sofisticado y elegante…

-Tendrá que esperar aquí, señorita. Llegó a la hora de la cena sin previo aviso. –Le indicó deteniéndose en seco.

-Es descortés hacer esperar a una dama. –Argumentó un tanto disgustada con la indicación. Tenía prisa después de todo. No sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba antes de que se dieran cuenta de su fechoría.

-Lo es más el venir sin ser invitada.

La arácnida se giró hacia donde había salido la voz varonil que tanto le fascinaba. El esqueleto de perfecto porte bajaba las escaleras mientras cerraba el posible libro que había estado leyendo y la observaba directamente. Ese semblante siempre le fascinaba, no importase lo frívolo que se tornaba en variadas ocasiones. Era casi como si pudiera analizarla con la simple mirada sin perder detalle alguno, razón más por la cual siempre procuraba ir lo más arreglada posible sólo para él, pero tal parecía que seguía sin tener el efecto deseado.

-Lamento la hora en la que me presento, querido, pero no podía esperar tanto para verte. –Canturreó un poco endulzando su voz en cuanto estuvo en el mismo piso que ella. –Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte si…

-Es molesto recordarte que no puedes presentarte de esta forma. –La interrumpió mientras empleaba un semblante de irritación. –Vuelve a hacerlo y te negaré ingresar a Snowdin permanentemente. Última advertencia.

-Pero tiene que ver con lo que S…

-¡Hey!

La presencia repentina del primogénito entre ellos hizo sobresaltar nuevamente a Muffet, pero el líder de la familia permaneció intacto como si lo hubiera detectado con mucha anticipación. Por mero reflejo, se cubrió aún más con su gabardina mientras lo miraba con reproche por interrumpir la plática entre ellos.

-¿Qué hay arañita? –Saludó el esqueleto bajo empleando una sonrisa burlona. –Creí que no te volveríamos a ver después de encimarte al viejo por enésima vez.

-SANS, ESO NO ES GRACIOSO. –La voz alzada del menor surgió al otro lado de la sala, el cual se encontraba recargado en el borde de la entrada del pasillo, mirando con desprecio la situación cruzado de brazos. –ES DESAGRADABLE TAL COMPORTAMIENTO EN UNA DAMA.

-¿Acaso tras años saqueando tumbas te ha hecho tener un fetiche? –Rio Sans fuertemente después de decir eso. – ¿O sólo es un mal gusto por ancianos?

-Basta los dos. –Alzó la voz el líder cada vez más molesto con los presentes. Tan sólo hizo falta su voz para callar hasta el mismo fuego carcomiendo la leña en la chimenea central de la sala. –Llegan tarde, más les vale tener una justificación.

-Tuvimos que encargarnos de un inconveniente. Alguien quiere pasarse de listo en nuestro territorio robando donde no deben.

Comentó Sans encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a su argumento, pero Muffet podía notar cómo la observaba de reojo con gesto burlón como si esperara que se riera junto con él por un chiste mal dado. La forma en la que la veía la hacía sentirse incómoda, mas no quiso mostrarlo bajo ningún modo. No les daría esa satisfacción a ese par irrespetuoso.

-¿Y ya se hicieron cargo?

-ESTAMOS EN ESO, JEFE.

Por la forma en la que habló y la miraba el otro hermano, le confirmaba que algo se traían entre manos ese par respecto a ella. ¿Acaso la habían descubierto tan rápido? Si había sido lo suficientemente cautelosa de no dejar rastro ni tiempo para que le alcanzaran tras saber que nadie se encontraría en el bar. ¿Cómo era posible que supieran qué tramaba?

Le había costado tiempo en crear un plan, pero tras observar trabajando al dueño del bar había comprendido que si quería obtener más información, sin lugar a dudas tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar para buscar lo que fuera que tenía oculto. Las tumbas sólo tenían el apellido "Saito" visible y no sabía dónde más buscar que fuera la misma investigación de ese sujeto.

No había tenido siquiera qué estar ella presente para estarlo vigilando, las arañas comunes controlables habían hecho la mayor parte sin requerir de un esfuerzo de su parte y le habían informado de todo. Era una de las habilidades que agradecía tener por mucho que fuese cruel de su parte usarlos sabiendo que morirían en el proceso, pero no le daba remordimiento alguno tras ser muy diferentes los arácnidos monstruos a arácnidos comunes. Un sacrificio que a su perspectiva valía la pena y que apreciaba el líder de los Gaster cuando necesitaba de su apoyo.

Ella era más que perfecta para él ¿Cómo era que seguía sin darse cuenta?

-La comida que ordené de seguro ya se enfrió por su tardanza. –Comentó el mayor de todos tratando de cambiar de tema. –Más les vale compensar eso.

-YO ME ENCARGO DE ESO, VAMOS TODOS A CENAR.

-Arañita ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Sería muy descortés dejarte aquí esperando. –Argumentó Sans de inmediato, llamando la atención tanto de la mencionada como del jefe de familia. –Somos unos caballeros después de todo.

-Pero…

No reprimió su incomodidad con tiempo a lo abrupto que había sido eso. Realmente no pintaba para bien lo que se traían con ella ahora. ¿Sans amable con ella? Eso sí que no era una buena señal.

-DESPUÉS CON GUSTO TE LLEVAMOS A TU CASA. ES MUY NOCHE COMO PARA DEJARTE IR SOLA. –Continuó Papyrus desde su sitio, emitiendo una sonrisa no común en él. –Y MÁS CUANDO VIENES DE TAN LEJOS.

Muffet se giró hacia su amado, esperando por primera vez que comentara algo que ameritara zafarse de esa situación extraña, pero estaba tan tranquilo observando a sus hijos que parecía que le daba igual la situación. Tan solo asintió con la cabeza indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento de los menores y se encaminó hacia el pasillo en el que Papyrus estaba recargado y ambos esqueletos desaparecieron en él tras adentrarse.

A diferencia de lo que habían hecho, ella dio un paso hacia atrás en mero reflejo de querer salir corriendo del lugar. Si bien estaba fascinada de querer ver al encantador jefe por más tiempo, algo le decía que lo mejor era posponer su plan antes de que se agravara la situación. Detestaba a los hijos por siempre entrometerse en cada oportunidad de poder pasar tiempo con él, pero era la primera vez que consideraba mejor no retarlos tras esa mirada que cada uno le había lanzado. Su plan requería que no estuvieran ellos presentes al estar en desventaja.

-¿Qué no oíste al viejo, arañita? –La voz de Sans detrás de ella le hizo detenerse abruptamente sin poder reaccionar adecuadamente. –La comida se está enfriando, más vale no hacerle esperar más o podría molestarse.

-¿Qué es lo que están tramando ustedes dos?

Susurró Muffet pese a que los esqueletos altos ya no estaban en el lugar, pero debía mantenerse cautelosa sabiendo que aún estaba el seguidor de grandes ojos observándolos. Tal vez por eso los hermanos eran tan cuidadosos con sus gestos y palabras también.

Tal vez eso era lo que la mantenía salva realmente.

-Sólo queremos tener una cena en familia. –A diferencia de ella, no susurró para darse a escuchar notoriamente ante el seguidor monocromático. –Es lo que tú has querido hace tiempo ¿no?

Aquello fue un golpe muy bajo de su parte, por lo que Muffet no pudo evitar arrugar la cara molesta con su cinismo. En efecto, ella llevaba años queriendo pertenecer a la familia Gaster, pero se había tenido que conformar con ser reclutada en situaciones que W.D. consideraba necesaria su ayuda. Habían sido tiempos muy felices al permanecer por largas jornadas en la casa con él o trabajando mano a mano consiguiendo cadáveres, pero desde que los hijos tomaron la iniciativa de conseguir los cuerpos en estado "fresco" por cuenta propia su participación ya no fue necesaria. Si no fuera porque los conocía, habría jurado que había sido apropósito con tal de alejarla.

Indignada con las palabras del primogénito, puso vista al frente y se encaminó en el pasillo que llevaba hacia el comedor donde los estaban esperando. Podía sentir cómo el esqueleto la seguía a sus espaldas, más nunca mostró lo incómoda que le hacía sentir eso con tal de no darle ninguna clase de ventaja sobre ella. Ya sabía de antemano como operaba, debilitando al individuo por medio del temor a una incertidumbre escabrosa. Pero sabía que no podían hacerle daño, su querido Gaster se los tenía prohibido.

Llegando al comedor pudo ver con recelo que el esqueleto menor ya le había servido junto con los otros platos. El comedor era algo grande para una familia tan chica, por lo que era una imposibilidad poder sentarse a lado de su amado si ambos hijos se habían colocado de golpe a sus costados, pero fue de lo más reconfortante ver que el jefe se había parado y movido con su magia una silla caballerosamente, aunque manteniendo su emblemático gesto serio en el proceso.

Muffet no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se sentaba y sentía cómo le colocaba la silla adecuadamente. Él era tan perfecto…

-Y bien arañita ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –Preguntó de golpe Sans tras levantar su tenedor antes de siquiera comer.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver cómo están todos? –Preguntó con naturalidad con tal de no levantar sospecha.

-¿Acaso tener tantos ojos no te basta para eso?

-Sans, no seas descortés. –Le reprochó el jefe mientras partía la carne de su plato con elegancia.

-No pasa nada, es sólo una plática amistosa mientras se cena, huhuhu. –Comentó Muffet con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora. Ella también jugaría su extraño juego, y en definitiva no sería quien perdiera. –Esto es algo que me hace extrañarlos y con más razón deseo venir a verlos.

-PUES QUÉ CONSIDERADA DE ARREGLARTE TANTO PARA VERNOS. –Recalcó Papyrus tras terminarse su bocado.

Aunque su comentario hubiera sido con afán de cortesía, la araña no pasaba por alto la mirada despectiva que le había lanzado. Conocía el hecho de que al menor de la familia le parecía desagradable tales prendas sugestivas, pero eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba orgullosa del guardarropa que había conseguido por cuenta propia y cómo se vestía con tal de tener vista fija de Don Gaster, portando siempre vestidos oscuros con escote coqueto junto con su larga gabardina con la que escondía la mayoría de sus brazos. Era lamentable que no existieran prendas con más entradas para brazos salvo para dos, situación de lo más discriminatoria hacia los monstruos por parte de la industria de la moda, pero ese factor lo había convertido en una ventaja para ella.

Si la sociedad quería ver sólo dos brazos eso haría, pero que no la culpen por no prestar atención a lo que hurtara con lo que no le permitían mostrar.

-Gracias por notarlo, huhuhu. –Emitió una suave risa mientras tomaba su cubierto. –Yo por otro lado, me veo sorprendida de verlos sin saco. Creí que siempre estaban en etiqueta.

-Eso es cierto. No sólo tuvieron el descaro de llegar tarde, sino de presentarse informal para cenar. –Don Gaster apartó la mirada de su plato y se enfocó en sus hijos con desaprobación. –Saben muy bien lo que opino de esto.

-EHH… BUENO… LO SIENTO, JEFE. –Papyrus cambió su expresión a una de preocupación. –TE PROMETO QUE ESO NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR.

-Nuevamente estás teniendo un mal hábito, Papyrus, más te vale corregirlo. –Don Gaster continuó observando a sus hijos con el mismo semblante serio que tanto le fascinaba a la arácnida, por mucho que fuese un tanto intimatorio para otros. –De ti Sans no me sorprende, pero eso me molesta aún más.

El mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros sin pena alguna y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Era extraño observar cómo los dos hermanos eran tan diferentes en cuanto a reacciones sobre el regaño. Mientras que uno se sentía culpable por la llamada de atención, al otro le daba completamente igual. Muffet sonrió triunfante tras verlos regañados, sólo su amado tenía la capacidad de tenerlos al margen.

-Y bien Muffet ¿A qué realmente se debe tu visita? –Se giró el líder ahora hacia ella.

Sabiendo que a él no podría engañarlo ni persuadirlo para posponer una reunión en privado, la mencionada masticó lentamente su bocado para pensar en algo rápido para contestarle sin ponerse en medio de un conflicto. Notaba las miradas fulminantes de los hijos hacia ella bajo una tenue luminosidad surgiendo en sus cuencas, pero por más que eso fuese aterrador para muchos, ella sabía que si había algo que lograra opacar a ese par irrespetuoso, era sin lugar a dudas su padre. Así que estaría a salvo con lo que tuviera que revelar sobre lo mal portado que había estado siendo su primogénito. Pero no podía revelar todo de golpe, tenía que ver primero que tantas ventajas tenía en la situación.

-Bueno, ya que he mantenido mi rutina por cualquier cosa que se necesite, hay algo que encontré que pudiera ser de tu agrado. –Le contestó una vez que terminó su bocado mientras empleaba una sonrisa coqueta. –Viene de una tumba muy pobre, pero saqué esto que parece ser de buen valor y que es muy varonil como para que yo me lo quede.

Sin esperarse a ninguna reacción más mientras se dirigía únicamente hacia el Don, sacó del bolsillo interno de su gabardina una daga con funda metálica polvorienta y la puso sobre la mesa. Escuchó cómo el menor de los esqueletos se quejaba de que pusiera algo así en la mesa donde estaban comiendo, pero el líder alzó el arma con su magia y la acercó a él para examinarla sin tocarla. Unas manos huesudas de color lila aparecieron de la nada y sacaron la daga de su estuche para contemplar que la hoja tenía un grabado en un idioma extranjero.

-¿Viene de las tumbas que me hablaste? –Preguntó Gaster mientras se quedaba analizando el grabado.

Sans detuvo su cubierto en el plato tras tal pregunta. Aunque no quisiera verse obvio, ello le confirmaba que en efecto la araña estaba al tanto de forma molesta. ¿Acaso los había visto revisando esas tumbas? Y la muy deseosa de la atención del viejo sin lugar a dudas había llegado a informarle de que lo había visto. Por mucho que le molestara y le preocupara tal cosa, tenía también curiosidad de ver que había estado un objeto bajo esas lápidas viejas. Los humanos eran muy apegados a las pertenencias de forma absurda en su perspectiva, y lo era aún más el grado de que se enterraran con ellas.

Tras el asentimiento de la chica mientras comía tranquilamente, el jefe simplemente volvió a colocar el arma en su estuche y la mantuvo flotando a la altura de su vista, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a siquiera quitárselo ninguno de los presentes. Cerró sus cuencas mientras suspiraba fuertemente, cosa que a sus hijos les confirmaba que estaba a punto de decirles algo que requería demasiada atención como para que analizara sus propias palabras antes de decirlas.

-Me es absurdo el concepto de muerte que tienen los humanos en enterrarse, pero hay tumbas que es mejor que no sean tocadas… ni investigadas. –Enfatizó de tal grado que Sans supo que se estaba refiriendo a él precisamente. –Desconozco la lengua como para traducirlo, pero hay unas señas que si me son familiares. Esta daga le perteneció al líder de los yakuza, Masao Saito.

Tanto Sans como Papyrus soltaron sus cubiertos ante la mención del nombre. Si bien el menor no tenía idea de lo implicaba, el haber visto tal nombre en la investigación del hombre llama le indicaba que tenía mucho que ver en los intereses de Sans, el cual él por otro lado, hacía todo lo posible por controlar la emoción que le generaba por fin dar con algo más preciso. Sin embargo aquel dato no era gratificante para nada si el viejo sabía de antemano aquella información, y que le descubriera que estaba investigando sobre ello gracias a la chismosa enamoradiza. Pero eso ya era algo que vería después.

Masao Saito… el aparente padre biológico de Frisk… ¿Líder de un grupo delictivo? Tal vez a eso se refería la planta sobre no escarbar en su pasado si con ello pudiera "invocar el infierno para ella". Si Frisk desacreditaba aquel estilo de vida, seguramente saber ese dato no sería para nada bueno para ella. Pero si eso era cierto ¿Cómo era que la planta lo sabría?

-Quiero que todos me presten atención a esto, porque no pienso repetirlo a ninguno de ustedes. Tienen estrictamente prohibido meterse en cuestiones de esta índole, y más cuando se trataron de enemigos directos declarados de monstruos. –Don Gaster hizo a un lado la comida al haber perdido el apetito y recargó los codos sobre la mesa para apoyar su barbilla con sus pulgares. Su expresión seguía tornándose seria como de costumbre, pero el tono de su voz había un enfado reflejado en sus palabras de advertencia, tal como si los hubiera cachado a todos en una travesura problemática. –Los yakuza fueron un grupo derrotado por la familia Dreemurr, por lo que no presentan una amenaza ahora, pero aun así no quiero que esta familia sea la que genere nuevos problemas por no respetar el luto de los pocos que lograron permanecer con vida. Los humanos como tal son desagradables, pero mientras ambas especies vivamos en una misma ciudad, será mejor no involucrarnos en temas que no nos corresponden.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LES PASÓ… PARA QUE QUEDARAN DESTRUIDOS? –Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad mientras también apartaba su plato.

-No me tocó nada de ese conflicto al haberle renunciado a Don Dreemurr años previos a eso, pero supe que la mayor parte de los miembros de la yakuza le habían declarado la guerra en busca de quedarse con el bajo mundo de New Home, como si unos simples extranjeros pudieran comprender las cosas de nuestra ciudad. –Desacreditó Don Gaster mientras observaba directamente a sus hijos con un semblante de leve enfado por tener que explicarles tales cosas. –La mayor parte de los integrantes fueron asesinados brutalmente y otros cometieron suicidio antes de ser atrapados. Eran famosos por tener un extraño sentido del honor un tanto masoquista, prefieren autolesionarse o acabar con sus propias vidas antes de traicionarse entre ellos.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas para Sans ahora que analizaba tal información enriquecedora, pero tampoco lo tranquilizaba ahora que se daba cuenta de una cosa importante. El sujeto que había tenido en el sótano que había estado al tanto de la llegada de Frisk a la estación de tren, había optado por dejarse torturar hasta la muerte en vez de emitir alguna palabra que pudiera aminorar el dolor que le provocaría. Él había estado al tanto de que la humana llegaría a Ebott e hizo todo lo posible para que nadie se enterara de su ahora estadía. Eso más que extraño, era en extremo sospechoso.

Tal vez Frisk no estaba en peligro del todo como creía… Tal vez los pocos yakuza que quedaban estaban custodiándola si sabían que se trataba de la hija legítima de su líder caído ¿Eran sujetos que estaban dispuestos a morir con tal de tenerla protegida? ¿Pero por qué todo en secreto de ella? ¿Por qué la tenían aislada de cualquier información? La planta, sus posibles padres adoptivos… se habían esmerado tanto en tenerla en ignorancia que había algo que no le cuadraba en todo ello. Si, la inocencia de la chica, así como su percepción de las cosas era esperanzador en cuanto a saber que alguien como ella existía en el mundo, pero no por ello debían de mantenerla sobreprotegida ¿Oh si?

Sans se rio internamente de pensar algo así, después de todo, él mismo había querido sobreproteger en el pasado a su hermano con tal de que no le afectase el bajo mundo en el que habitaban, pero había sido más que imposible ante las exigencias de su jefe como de la vida misma. Si bien Papyrus era algo distraído en varias cosas (parte que ameritaba que lo pusieran en cargos menores), tarde que temprano el estilo de vida como sus necesidades lo forjaron a lo que venía siendo ahora: un ser con la mejor puntería del mundo. Así que tal vez es lo que pasaba respecto a aislar a Frisk de tal información, su pureza era más que adorable y hasta él estaba de acuerdo en que era mejor conservarla ahora que había fallado con su hermano menor.

El mundo ya era lo suficientemente putrefacto por cuenta propia ¿Qué tendría de malo proteger el cacho de inocencia que quedaba? A Frisk no le agradaba el estilo de vida delictivo como el suyo, así que podría considerarse hasta suerte de que estuviera ignorante de todas esas cosas que indirectamente la involucraban. Ella no parecía tener ningún interés en quienes habrían sido sus padres biológicos ni mucho menos en toda su ascendencia, así que no habría problema en seguir escondiéndole tales cosas ¿cierto?

-Muffet, dada la hora podrás quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana a primera hora te irás a regresar esto donde pertenece. –Manteniendo el arma flotando sobre la mesa, la direccionó nuevamente hacia la mencionada para que lo tomara con una de sus manos. –Como dije, no quiero problemas por mucho que los yakuza estén casi en el olvido aquí.

-Como tú digas W.D. –Sonrió la chica mientras lo volvía a guardar en su prenda. –Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

-QUÉ DESCARO DECIRLE DE ESA FORMA. –Susurró Papyrus, aunque su voz tan alzada apenas y fue como un comentario soltado al aire.

-Arreglen todo esto antes de acostarse. –Indicó el jefe mientras se levantaba y volvió a mirar directamente a su primogénito estando de pie rígidamente. –Sans. A mi oficina, ahora.

-Bien, me libro de limpiar. –Se burló mientras se levantaba igualmente para seguirlo.

-DE IGUAL FORMA TÚ NUNCA LIMPIAS.

En lo que escuchaba las protestas de su hermano y uno que otro quejido por parte de la multiojos, se puso a seguir al jefe con paso lento hacia la oficina que tenía. Era un espacio sumamente personal para el líder de la familia en dónde una vez estando dentro, era más que oficial que estaba prohibido interrumpirle al igual que con el sótano. Era pocas las veces en las que él citaba a alguien al otro lado de su escritorio, pero Sans tenía la "suerte" de que le llamara a estar ahí en varias ocasiones, generalmente por reclamos o peticiones forzosas.

En verdad no tenía idea de porqué Papyrus deseaba ser llamado ahí, para él era de lo más exasperante y aburrido al grado de saberse las muletillas al respecto en cada inicio de plática. Aborrecía que le exigiera tanto que se comportara de tal forma de "no sea una vergüenza para la familia", como habitualmente le reclamaba, pero por más que trataba de dejarle claro que sus intereses eran otros, al final terminaba accediendo con tal de que le dejara en paz.

Familia… cada vez más era extraño ese término conforme pasaban los años, pero por mucho que se enfadara del jefe, sabía que el deseo del bienestar del otro era algo mutuo.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre apoyando su brazo en el respaldo sin importarle su postura nada agraciada. El Don se sentó en su gran asiento y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio con mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué regaño tienes para mi ahora, viejo? –Se adelantó a preguntar para terminar de una buena vez.

-Tu insolencia nos puede meter en problemas un día de éstos, Sans. –Gruñó Don Gaster al notar su apatía de siempre cada vez que trataba de señalarle sus errores. –Quiero que me expliques con claridad porqué tienes interés en saber algo humano.

-¿Qué no puedo tener un pasatiempo? –Se burló cada vez más deslizándose en su asiento. –Coleccionar calcetines se volvió aburrido con el tiempo.

-Sans. La verdad. –Jactó queriendo evitar rodeos.

-Vaya que no tienes sentido del humor.

Don Gaster cerró sus cuencas y las masajeó levemente tras la irritación que le generaba el esqueleto frente a él. Reprenderlo ya no era suficiente para hacerle capacitar, y tampoco podía hacerle prohibiciones al tener la habilidad de querer meterse en más problemas tomándoselo como reto. Decía tener pasatiempos extraños, pero le daba la impresión de que él único que realmente tenía era el hacerlo enojar en cualquier posibilidad.

-Vas a heredar todo esto algún día, Sans…

-Claro, porque todo joven sueña con tener un negocio de órganos pudriéndose en un sótano. –comentó sarcásticamente por lo bajo.

-… por lo que debes comportarte para mantener la reputación que me ha costado crear en todo esto. –Continuó pese al comentario pasándolo por alto. –Serás la cabeza de nuestro apellido, por lo que ya es tiempo de que te comportes como el líder que tendrás que ser cuando llegue el momento.

-Creo que ya he dejado más que claro que no me interesa. –Suspiró fuertemente haciendo enojar aún más al jefe. –No sé qué concepto de buena vida tengas en mente, pero el estar huyendo de balas en definitiva no lo es.

-¿Entonces por qué te esmeras en ponernos en peligro a todos? Las balas que mencionas son evitables si sabes con quienes hacer los tratos correctos.

-Somos monstruos, los humanos nos dispararían de igual manera a la menor provocación.

-Y con más razón debes mantener el negocio a flote.

Esa era la parte que le irritaba aún más a Sans. No importaba que tanto le desagradara el hecho de tener que acudir a manchar sus manos de sangre, la oportunidad de algún otro trabajo fuera de eso o de subsistir estaba fuera de su alcance por su simple naturaleza monstruosa. Ni él, ni su hermano y ni el viejo, tendrían alguna oportunidad de dedicarse a algo que le diera lo suficiente para mantener una vida plena. La escasez de trabajos dignos para monstruos los tenía al margen de la delincuencia, convirtiéndose así en la clasificación que les tenían los humanos a todos los monstruos al no permitirles otro modo de vida. Los que corrían con suerte terminaban siendo sirvientes, los que no, eran encontrados siendo fenómenos de circo o sobrexplotados en la industria de la prostitución, aunque había muchos casos también en los que entraban por cuenta propia ante la necesidad. Era tan repetitivos los casos que daba rabia el hecho de que no pudiera hacerse algo al respecto salvo ponerse al margen siendo grupos mafiosos en combate a la misma injusticia presentada. Era el único estilo de vida que les quedaba si querían vivir "decentemente".

Él deseaba que su hermano pudiera tener una vida fuera de eso, pero el tiempo les había enseñado a los tres que era más que imposible al grado de que terminaron incluyéndolo en sus planes. Él deseaba incluso que el jefe no tuviera que generar tales tratos con tal vivir de algo así, porque aun cuando se esforzaba en mantener tal fatídico negocio clandestino, estaba consciente de sus frustraciones personales y de los sacrificios que había terminado haciendo con tal de poder mantenerlos estando solo y poner el pan en la mesa.

Él deseaba haber tenido alguna otra opción fuera de eso… pero era imposible. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre y no había vuelta atrás para eso. Su única realidad era que venía siendo un asesino, y que eso le perseguiría de por vida si con ello mantenía a salvo a su familia de otras balas haciendo que le apuntaran a él para tenerlos al alcance y acabar con ellos primero.

Así que si, él era mafioso porque realmente no tenía otra opción. Y eso era algo que no podría explicarle a Frisk por mucho que ella le preguntara. No porque no contara con las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, sino porque tendría que vivirlo en huesos propios para comprenderlo adecuadamente, y en definitiva eso era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

Vaya que la florista contaba con la suerte de su lado si ella había tenido la opción de estar fuera de eso, tanto indirectamente por parte de varios seres involucrados como de cuenta propia por sus ideales precisos que abiertamente argumentaba. Y como cereza del pastel, el que fuese una humana le ayudaba bastante para tales opciones.

Podría sentir envidia de todo eso, pero se conformaba con estar agradecido por su existencia y el tener la oportunidad de estarla conociendo día con día.

-No sé cuál sea tu interés en cuanto a ese apellido en particular Sans, pero quiero que dejes de estar investigando sobre ello. –Comentó el jefe con severidad mirándolo fijamente, cosa que sacó de sus pensamientos al mencionado. –Espero que sea más que suficiente lo que dije para opacar esa extraña curiosidad. Para tu suerte, sólo Muffet te atrapó investigando su tumba y sólo me lo informó a mí.

-Esa ridícula está tras tus huesos, viejo. Es más que obvio porqué sólo te lo dijo a ti.

-Sin importar ese… malestar. –Enfatizó al no querer emplear un lenguaje soez para catalogar ello. –No permitiré que existan más errores en cuanto a eso ¿Quedó claro?

El mafioso se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a aquella llamada de atención y asintió con la cabeza. Quería retirarse cuanto antes y atender otro pendiente más importante. La arácnida no se saldría con la suya con lo que había provocado, y estaba más que seguro que Papyrus ya comenzaba a hacerse cargo de su insolencia y su entrometimiento.

-Ahora explícame porqué investigabas sobre el líder fallecido de los yakuza.

-Yo creí que se trataba de un simple vendedor de alcohol extranjero. –Comentó rápidamente con tal de acabar con la cháchara innecesaria. No estaba mintiendo después de todo. –Escuché el rumor de que tenía anteriormente una bebida deliciosa que merecía que la probase. No creí que se tratara de algo más.

-Sí, creo que esa era su tajada para ocultarse. –El Don se tranquilizó al saber eso.

-¿Se me permite preguntar una última cosa? –Aventuró Sans ahora que había opacado el regaño. El jefe simplemente asintió con la cabeza en silencio. –Si era el líder de una mafia de humanos ¿Cómo es que terminó teniendo una tumba tan simple?

-Desconozco el porqué, pero intuyendo tras los hechos, pudiera ser que apenas y les alcanzó para tener algo así para ellos al perderlo todo. –Contestó Gaster cada vez más relajado pese a lo que contaba. –Los humanos tienen costumbres extrañas y aún más los que vienen de otro lado. Por lo que no sabría decirte qué percepción exacta tienen respecto a la muerte, sólo sé que se esmeran simplemente en no morir. Razón por la cual este negocio se mantiene a flote.

-Eran cuatro lápidas las que estaban ahí ¿Acaso…?

-Como ya lo aclaré antes, no me tocó ese conflicto como para saber detalles precisos. –Interrumpió el Don sabiendo lo que le preguntaría. –Pero si la familia Dreemurr les hizo frente, es más que probable de que lo mataron al igual que su familia para acabar con toda posibilidad de resurgimiento de ese grupo.

Sans sólo asintió con la cabeza indicando estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero internamente seguía pensando en lo que realmente pudo haber pasado. Frisk creía que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, los medios de comunicación mencionaban que se trataba de un mercader que falleció en un incendio, y el viejo consideraba que pudo haber sido asesinado para acabar con el conflicto. Si tenía que apostar por uno, se orientaría a que en efecto fue asesinado dada la experiencia en el tema (ya que es algo que él mismo haría). Pero si había cuatro lápidas en vez de sólo una, indicaba de forma escabrosa de que la intención había sido que murieran los cuatro.

Algo seguía sin cuadrar en todo eso. ¿Quién los enterró y porque pusieron cuatro lápidas cuando deberían de ser sólo dos? ¿Es un encubrimiento de la descendencia del señor Saito… o hay algo más que está pasando por alto?

Aunque pudiera pensar que aquellos humanos que están al tanto de los movimientos de la florista fueran los que quedaron de la yakuza, también pudiera tratarse de otra cosa como posibles enemigos que estuvieran al tanto que desearan acabar con todo, ¿o que también se sentían enojados con la caída de su superior tal vez? Nada seguía asegurándole que la chica se mantenía a salvo, pero algo que si se tenía seguro ahora era el hecho de que aquellos sujetos que la vigilaban en la distancia sabían de quien se trataba ella… y la flor igual. Por ahora, sólo podía conseguir una última duda gracias a la intromisión de la multiojos. Si se había atrevido a saquear las tumbas en busca de algo de atención, ella sabría si éstas estaban ocupadas o vacías. Tenía que aclarar eso antes de dar con más conjeturas.

Masao Saito posiblemente fue asesinado por el mismo Don Dreemurr… eso sí que era una muerte que no le deseaba a nadie. Las anécdotas sobre cómo acababa con sus enemigos no eran nada agraciadas. Razón más que ameritaba mantener a Frisk en la ignorancia al no ser nada cálido por mencionar, a su vez que requería de mayor ocultamiento si se trataba de la hija de un enemigo del mayor mafioso de toda la ciudad.

Frisk D… o Frisk Saito… ¿Estaba a salvo o en peligro?

.

.

No importase cuánto se analizara, la ciudad Ebott era realmente desagradable ante la vista de un buen observador. Gente horrenda queriendo tomar ventaja sobre otros y creyendo en un estilo de vida ignorante.

Todo eso pensaba Chara mirando la ciudad pasar desde la ventana de la limosina en la que andaba, mientras que el tipo que tenía consigo la tenía abrazada manoseando todo lo que quisiera y le besaba el cuello con desesperación. No se quejaba de tal recibimiento una vez que ingresó a tal vehículo lujoso de la persona que le había contratado para esa noche, pero al menos hubiera agradecido que supiera tocarla apropiadamente. Sus manos eran tan torpes que eso no la calentaría nunca a ese paso. Típico de un joven hijo de adinerados, patético ser que sólo quería sexo a sus recién mayoría de edad recién cumplida pero que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo bien en primer lugar. Aunque ella se ofreciera a guiarle y tener la iniciativa, los mimados siempre se rehusaban a sentirse inferiores ante una prostituta.

Ya le habían tocado varios así, pero no dejaban de ser exasperantes al quedarse ellos solos con la diversión de su cuerpo sin que ella llegara a disfrutarlo adecuadamente.

-Deberías dejar algo para el hotel, mi rey. –Canturreó sensualmente al sentir su mano sudada debajo de su escote, mientras ahogaba la risa que le generaba tener que nombrarlo así por petición suya. En verdad que los hijos de ricos eran ridículos.

-No puedo evitarlo, estás tan sabrosa… -Apretó uno de su pechos con desesperación mientras hablaba. –Que te lo quiero hacer justo ahora.

"Como si supieras meterla bien sin venirte de inmediato, estúpido riquillo", pensó Chara malhumorada, mientras apartaba de su cuello la melena pelirroja que le tocaba usar ahora. Tan solo le quedaba dejarse tocar por el chico que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, pero en sus adentros pensaba en que quería acabar de una buena vez con todo eso y buscarse un plato que realmente satisficiera su apetito. Algo así como el chofer de la limusina que lo había atrapado mirando de reojo, pero dejaría eso para otro momento.

Tras varios años en total anonimato y de mucha capacitación, por fin su jefe se dignaba en asignarle misiones fuera de estar encerrada en la base. Su papel en el equipo era simple y era algo que podía disfrutar con libertad, pero tampoco era algo que le agradara del todo al ver que no la tomaban con seriedad. Siempre le tocaba lidiar con estúpidos como el que la estaba desnudando justo ahora. Hombres o mujeres, humanos o monstruos, todos eran vulnerables ante un momento de placer, por lo que ella tenía que hacer uso de sus dotes para extraer información valiosa sin verse sospechosa. No era precisamente la clase de acción que le había pedido a su jefe tras mucho tiempo exigiéndole un cargo importante.

-¿Y qué es lo que el hijo del alcalde quiere que haga?

Preguntó la joven quedando completamente desnuda en la cama del hotel. Tras varios días hospedándose en el burdel de Waterfall en espera, por fin habían dado con el joven precoz que según había llegado el informe, iba a pedir de cumpleaños pasar la noche con su "mejor prostituta". Requería obtener de él datos importantes respecto al plan del alcalde para combatir la llegada de migrantes al ser una amenaza para el negocio, por lo que dependía de ella el éxito que se obtendría al adelantarse a las tácticas gubernamentales.

El chico ni siquiera se había quitado su ropa en cuanto la jaló de las piernas para pegarlo a él. ¿En verdad se lo iba a meter así sin más? Aunque se tratara de una prostituta ante sus ojos, era ya demasiado que fuera directo al punto, al menos a otros les gustaba juguetear antes de iniciar. No tuvo ni qué recurrir a palabras previas o insinuantes para provocarlo aún más, él quiso hacer todo y simplemente le quedó fingir excitación para complacer al cliente. Pero qué noche tan aburrida se había vuelto.

Chara no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en detalles. De hecho, quedó sorprendida de notar que había acabado todo en cuanto el chico se había dejado caer en la cama a lado de ella completamente agotado al grado de quedarse dormido muy pronto. Molesta con la situación, se levantó de la cama y se retiró hacia la silla donde estaba su bolso en busca de un cigarro. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer ahora que su misión había fallado dada la precocidad de su cliente. Tenía qué pensar en qué decirle ahora a su jefe de que tendrían que formular otro plan ahora que el chico era tan estúpido como para dejarse dormir a lado de quien podría asesinarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Tan fácil que sería eso…

Pero no, simplemente no lo haría por obviedades. Metiendo la mano en su bolso y sintiendo su daga, la hizo a un lado para opacar toda tentación de degollarlo por no satisfacerla adecuadamente, y sacó el alargado cigarro para ir a fumarlo en el balcón sin vestirse. Le daba igual si alguien la veía o no, su cuerpo ni su vida de cualquier forma no le pertenecían ya, eso le habían dejado más que claro desde hace años.

Ya no tenía nada que perder. ¿Qué más daba ser usada para propósitos ajenos?

Fumando tranquilamente y dejándose llevar por el humo, contempló la ciudad con su luminosidad en la distancia. A la altura en la que se encontraba podría denominarse como bella hasta cierto punto, pero ella sabía que eso se trataba de una simple fachada, estaba tan putrefacta al igual que los seres que la habitaban. La ciudad le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía, esa era razón más que suficiente para odiarla.

Escuchando los ronquidos de su acompañante, se giró para contemplarlo estando recargada en el balcón y dándole la espalda a la imagen que daba Ebott esa noche. Si tendría suerte, en algún momento se despertaría para dar una segunda ronda y poder ejecutar el plan desde el principio, pero si no, tendría que retirarse e idear un nuevo plan junto a su jefe en espera de obtener mejores resultados al que tenía frente a ella. Y si llegaba a correr con más suerte, dejaría de ser usada de ese modo y podría estar presente en eventos más interesantes. Admitía en sus adentros agradarle el sexo desenfrenado constante sin tener que buscarlo, pero hasta ella sabía que existían otras cosas que pudieran complacerla sin necesidad de entrar a ese estado. ¿Qué no había sido entrenada para algo más después de todo? ¿Qué no le había demostrado ya la gran capacidad que tenía? Había escuchado los nombres que le daban ante la fama que se había ganado, dejando más que claro con eso de que muchos le temían incluso. ¿Qué no era eso bueno para el equipo?

Chara suspiró queriendo apartar todos esos pensamientos que no la llevaban a nada. Después de todo, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer para estar a la altura deseada.

Tarde que temprano, algún día haría arder a todo Ebott por lo que le habían hecho. Partiendo de ciertas cabezas que degollaría a la primer oportunidad.

.

.

Sans no tuvo ni qué pensarle demasiado para saber que tenía que aparecerse de inmediato en el bar nuevamente. Tras esperar a que el viejo se fuera a dormir después de la molesta plática casi rutinaria, se dirigió a su cuarto para transportarse desde ahí para no ser vigilado por los extraños seres monocromáticos que tanto seguían al superior. Sabía que Papyrus se había hecho cargo de la araña en cuanto los dejaron solos, por lo que sólo tenía que dirigirse hacia el lugar que tendría pendiente por arreglar.

Una vez estando en el bar ya con mejor presentación, notó a primera vista que la arácnida yacía sentada forzosamente por la magia emitida por su hermano, el cual la tenía retenida por medio de su alma ahora azulada mientras que él se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándola con desagrado recargado en la barra junto al dueño del lugar. Parecía que Grillby se había preparado una bebida para contemplar todo el proceso tranquilamente y la tomaba con lentitud conforme la chica se quejaba del trato que le daban.

-Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto. Le diré a W.D. que lo están desobedeciendo. –Amenazó Muffet mientras se retorcía en su sitio sin éxito alguno.

-Irónico que tú digas eso, cuanto se te advirtió de que no volvieras en primer lugar. –Aclaro Sans con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué no es este tu tercer strike?

-No me das miedo, ninguno de ustedes de hecho. Sé que no pueden matarme.

-Esa es sólo una preferencia, no es una orden que nos hayan dado realmente. –Nuevamente aclaró el mafioso mientras se colocaba frente a ella. –Hace años que dejaste de ser útil a nuestra familia. Tu pérdida no valdría nada.

-Mi muerte sólo confirmaría que algo te traes entre manos ¿En verdad vas a correr ese riesgo? –Retó la araña abriendo bastante todos sus ojos. –Di todas las mentiras que quieras, mi querido W.D. ya sospecha de ti con esto.

-Basta de decirle de esas formas al jefe ¿quieres? Es molesto.

-¿Te preocupa lo inevitable que es que se vuelva una realidad lo nuestro? –Canturreó con aire triunfante.

-Digamos que decirle "mami" a alguien de mi edad podría malinterpretarse, y eso es algo que quisiera evitarme a toda costa.

-SUFICIENTE DE PLÁTICA SIN SENTIDO. –Interrumpió Papyrus sin moverse de su sitio. –REVELA QUÉ FUE LO QUE VISTE, ARAÑA, Y DEVUELVE LO QUE TE ROBASTE. SÓLO ASÍ TU SENTENCIA SE DISMINUIRÁ.

-Dudo que tú mismo quieras lastimarme, Pyrus. Eres quien menos se atrevería a desobedecer una orden.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-¿Porqué? No tenías problemas de eso cuando éramos niños. –Rio emitiendo un gesto burlón. – ¿O acaso olvidas que fui yo quien te enseñó a bailar porque querías impresionar a…?

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO!

Apretujó más su alma causándole enojo tal mención de su pasado. Sus quejidos demostraban la agonía que le estaba generando con eso. Sans estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su hermano, pero era la primera vez que lo notaba un tanto sudoroso. Le daba la impresión de descubrir algo que no estaba seguro de si sería bueno o no. Pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenía algo más importante que atender frente a él, por lo que con un gesto de su mano le indicó al mafioso menor que parara con la tortura para proseguir con el interrogatorio.

-Lastímenme todo lo que quieran… sé que no van a matarme por mucho que quisieran. –Tras varios respiros profundos al sentirse más liberada de su presión de pecho, Muffet finalmente habló entrecortadamente emitiendo una leve sonrisa desafiante. –Ustedes le tienen más miedo a su jefe que yo a ustedes.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu integridad que tanto dices tener?

Teniendo el control ahora, Sans la elevó con su magia para ponerla de cabeza, haciendo que la chica lograra reaccionar con tiempo para sostener su falda y no enseñar demás a los presentes. Estando ruborizada de estar en tal posición comprometedora, observó molesta al esqueleto que sólo se reía de su reacción mientras tenía su ojo luminoso sobre ella. Sintió cómo le quitaba todas las pertenencias que tenía guardadas en su gabardina y las ponía sobre la barra por medio de su magia.

-Me quedaré con esto si no te importa. –Sostuvo la daga y la guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado. –Y ahora nos dirás qué fue lo que viste en las tumbas.

-¡Bájame ahora! ¡Maldito degenerado de…!

-¡Ups! Respuesta equivocada arañita. –La sacudió como si fuera un salero e hizo que se sujetara aún más su prenda para no enseñar su ropa interior. –Lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en las tumbas?

-S-solo esa maldita cosa. ¡Bájame!

-¿En las cuatro tumbas?

-N-no había nada en dos de ellas. –Su cara estaba cada vez más colorada, y ya no se tenía seguro de si se trataba de la vergüenza que le generaba estar en tal posición o porque le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. –Sólo dos ataúdes tenían cuerpos, los otros dos estaban vacíos.

Sans miró de reojo a Grillby de forma cómplice, el cual le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a contar el dinero que le habían arrebatado nuevamente a la araña. En silencio estaban de acuerdo de que habían dado con algo importante, confirmando así que en efecto las hijas habían sido adoptadas pese a darlas por muertas.

Obteniendo lo que necesitaba de ella, la bajó de regreso a su asiento sin ser gentil de algún modo. Muffet se tapó la cara con dos de sus manos mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido como que eso había sido vergonzoso, al igual de que les haría pagar por ponerla de ese modo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que realmente decía, a los presentes le daba completamente igual.

-¿Paps?

-YO LA LLEVARÉ DE VUELTA A DONDE PERTENECE. –Se adelantó sabiendo lo que le pediría de favor, sujetándola de uno de sus brazos sin reparar en la presión que le ponía pese a sus quejidos. –MAÑANA LE DIRÉ AL JEFE QUE TENÍA COSAS QUE HACER QUE AMERITABAN SU PARTIDA TEMPRANA.

-Bien.

-PERO MAÑANA MISMO NOS VEMOS AQUÍ DE IGUAL FORMA PARA ACLARAR LOS HECHOS. –Miró tanto a su hermano como al dueño del bar de forma expectante. –ME DEBEN UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN DE ESTO.

Sin darles oportunidad de argumentar algo más, el mafioso alto llevó casi a rastras a la chica hacia la puerta y se retiró en su auto del lugar. Guardando todo lo que le habían robado y hasta más, Grillby se dispuso a hablar con su amigo para idealizar algo que les zafara de la situación comprometedora, pero Sans en un ademán de su mano le indicó silenciosamente de que ya no había nada más que hacer y que sólo quería descansar por ahora.

Su hermano ya sabía demasiado, y lo mejor sería decirle la verdad para no agravar más las cosas. Papyrus ya conocía a Frisk y no le había hecho daño alguno hasta el grado de querer conocerla igualmente, por lo que confiaba en que se pondría de su lado nuevamente si le revelaba sus razones para sus acciones.

O de lo contrario… no sabría qué más hacer.

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! :D**

 **Quería dejarles este capítulo antes de que acabara el año, por lo que me da gusto poder cumplir con esto. Se siente tan extraño tener tanta libertad XD**

 **Aviso de antemano que lamentablemente a la fanpage de Flapper Florist le tocó purga de Tumblr, por lo que los dibujos desbloqueables quedarán en suspenso hasta que vea en dónde vincularlos nuevamente. Procuraré no tardar en eso (al igual que con el tráiler de Osado Corazón, ya queda menos por animar).**

 **El otro aviso es que ahora tengo también cuenta en amino de undertale (búsquenme como michsonrisa), por los que se encuentran ahí con gusto pueden pasar a decir hola y seguirme para estar al tanto de muchas cosas que tengo planeadas. Lo agradeceré mucho.**

 **Los amo! 3**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

-¿Ya escuchaste lo que pasó ayer?

Esa fue la pregunta con la que inició el día gran parte de Snowdin entre mercado y mercado. Sin importar si se trataban de monstruos o humanos, entre compra y venta de productos para preparar el desayuno circuló la pregunta que generó centenares de conjeturas. Y si bien se trataba de un tema entretenido para luego contar sobre la mesa, conforme estuvo circulando comenzó a sentirse un tanto… distorsionado, por decir algo.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, yo misma vi cómo lo golpeaba. Ese monstruo era un bruto.

-¿Y todavía destrozó el parque?

-Yo oí que se trataron de centenares de monstruos los que maltrataron el parque.

-¿Cómo osan hacer eso? Si eso se paga con nuestros impuestos.

-Malditos monstruos, siempre vandalizando.

-¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?

-Dicen que la riña fue por una mujer.

-Aguarda ¿La mujer era humana o monstruo?

Y con esa pregunta en particular fue incrementando el chismorreo, ya que ¿por qué razón un monstruo se pondría a pelear por una mujer humana? Se podría comprender si era un conflicto entre hombres peleándose por una misma mujer o de una pareja defendiendo a su hembra, pero eso sólo era entre mismos bandos. Cada especie defendía a los suyos, el resto eran escoria a modo de regla no declarada. Pocos habían visto el destrozo del parque central, pero fueron muchos quienes visualizaron cómo el esqueleto mafioso se había llevado a un señor inocente de profesión panadero que tan sólo había ido a hablar con una joven, la única cosa que trataban de relacionar los espectadores sobre lo que habría podido pasar. Y si bien todo había iniciado en mera especulación, terminó volviéndose una realidad no vista por parte de muchos comerciantes.

Había quienes decían que el señor la había acosado y que, al estar en territorio de los Gaster, éste en particular había puesto manos en el asunto al estar en contra de sus políticas. Otros decían que ya había pleitos entre ellos en el pasado y que simplemente se presentó la oportunidad para que se rindieran cuentas. Y otra opinión que la mayoría apoyaba, aseguraba que el pobre señor había sido simplemente una víctima de la crueldad y rudeza de la delincuencia ejercida por los monstruos.

-Esa chica se le había visto mucho en el parque labrando la tierra. –Comentó una señora tras la barra que dividía entre clientela y mercader y tendía su mano para entregar el efectivo de su compra. –Yo creía que formaba parte del Ayuntamiento y por eso no le di importancia.

-Yo también, pero el lechero afirma que esa chica en realidad es la florista que lleva poco tiempo en el barrio. –La señora recibió la paga y la colocó en la caja sin apartar la vista del cliente. –Es la única trabajadora que se ve en el establecimiento, así que parece que se trata de su propio negocio.

-¡Una rebelde! ¡Así nunca conseguirá marido!

-¡Huy, si te contara! Eso no es lo único malo que he escuchado de ella.

La fila detrás de ella escuchaba con atención pese a la prisa que se tenía de querer obtener el pan matutino. El lugar no se había visto tan saturado de gente desde aquel chismorreo que había nacido ahí en particular, razón que ameritaba que muchos quisieran preguntarle a la esposa del dueño (quien atendía en ese preciso momento) sobre qué había pasado realmente. Pese a la no grata noticia del hecho, daba la impresión de que la señora estaba encantada de tanta atención encima de ella.

-No sólo acepta como si nada a esos seres fuera del horario asignado, sino que da la impresión de que sólo se lleva con esas abominaciones. Siempre se le ve cargando a un monstruo florido en su regazo. –La panadera se había pegado simulando estarse secreteando con la otra señora, pero era evidente por el tono de su voz que buscaba incrementar la atención en los presentes. –Por eso a mí no me sorprende de que un monstruo haya golpeado a mi marido por culpa suya. Podría jurar que ella lo mandó realmente.

-O sea que… ¿esos delincuentes trabajarían para ella?

A dos lugares de la fila cercana a la barra, Undyne tuvo que ahogar un resoplido desaprobatorio de todos los disparates que se estaban diciendo conforme pasaban los minutos. Se encontraba lo suficientemente cubierta para no resaltar sus rasgos físicos que pudieran comprometerla ahora que la daban por muerta, por lo que algunos siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que era un monstruo entre ellos, pero cada vez más trataba de contener el impulso de golpear a aquellas dos señoras hablando de tonterías que no tenían sentido.

Aunque hubiera abandonado su meta de atrapar a la familia Gaster ahora que su sueño de ser policía se había ido al caño, no lograba quitarse el hábito todavía de supervisar la zona en búsqueda de información pese a no servirle ya de nada. Ella solo había ido por el buen pan que daban ahí, pero muy a su pesar, admitía en sus adentros tener el interés de saber qué pasaba con ellos tras los rumores que había obtenido sobre la florista mencionada en particular por cuestiones personales, pero lo que escuchaba en ese momento era en definitiva puras tonterías que iban de mal en peor y que jamás servirían para un reporte policiaco.

Sabía de lo que eran capaces esos tres esqueletos, y en definitiva no se dejarían mangonear por una chica escuálida, y mucho menos por una humana.

-Cometiendo la fechoría de querer estar a una altura que no le corresponde, no me sorprendería, pero no es el caso. –Contestó la panadera a la pregunta haciendo caso omiso a algunos reclamos en la lejanía por la tardanza en la fila. –Muchos me han confirmado de que al esqueleto chaparro se le ha visto mucho en la florería, tanto fuera como dentro. Incluso… que tanto ella como el monstruo tienden a frecuentarse de forma casual fuera del establecimiento.

-Insinúas que… ¿son algo más?

-El joven de los hot dogs de la esquina me lo ha confirmado con mucho miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo. –La señora contenía una sonrisa triunfante tras dar con la conjetura deseada. –Y otros clientes que han venido a ver el estado de mi marido me han comentado que en efecto esa chica está siendo cuidada por la familia Gaster. Demasiado cuidada diría yo.

-Pero para eso tendría que tener el dinero suficiente para pagarles y… dudo mucho que una florería dé para algo así, por mucho que sea llamativa.

-Tal vez no es con dinero con lo que le está pagando, sino con su cuerpo. Ya que se le ha visto hasta de noche ahí…

-¡Pero qué escándalo!

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de hablar! –Un señor con varias vendas y cara moreteada apareció a lado de la panadera completamente molesto. Se le veía caminar con mucha dificultad dada las muletas que portaba. –La fila lleva atorada una hora por tu chismorreo, mujer. No vuelvo a dejar que te encargues.

Pese a que Undyne agradecía que por fin alguien las parara, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a la víctima del esqueleto estar ahí maldiciendo a su mujer mientras estaba parado con dificultad. Si los rumores tenían un punto en común, era el hecho de que aquel humano había sido golpeado brutalmente por Sans tras haber hablado con la florista (que bien podría tratarse más bien una amenaza que ameritara la intervención del esqueleto). Fuera de todo ello eran cosas sin sentido, pero ¿Por qué lo había dejado vivo? Su investigación aseguraba que toda víctima suya terminaba siendo asesinada por sus propias manos. ¿Por qué razón dejarlo vivo a él? El panadero no parecía tener ningún mérito para ganarse la piedad del mafioso. No tenía sentido que Sans se viera misericordioso con un humano mediocre para empezar.

Al no soportar más el ambiente de la panadería saturada de gente curiosa, salió de la fila sin obtener el pan y se dirigió hacia la puerta cristalina para contemplar el parque que tenía en frente. En efecto estaba destrozado, pero no veía alguna diferencia de otras veces que había pasado por ahí al ser una ruta corta. Si la humana había tratado de hacer una diferencia, ésta había quedado arrancada sin poder ser contemplada por su único ojo. Pero estaba de acuerdo con los humanos de que ese comportamiento de querer arreglar un lugar público sin paga si era raro. ¿Acaso estaba plantando algo por mandato de los Gaster?

O… ¿Había algo más realmente?

Saliendo del lugar, Undyne sacudió su cabeza al parecerle de lo más estúpido aquel argumento. No se dejaría llevar por chismorreos sin sentido, y más al saber de antemano que eso jamás sería. Había quienes se acostaban entre distintas especies por mero placer y curiosidad sexual, y si bien para la mayoría eso era desagradable en cuanto era descubierto, no pasaba de esa raya invisible. Entre humanos y monstruos sólo estaba el margen de tolerancia al convivir entre ellos inevitablemente, y muchas veces ese margen era traspasado por la discriminación incesable alimentada mayormente por los humanos al tener la ventaja del poder gubernamental.

Además, los Gaster estaban aislados de cualquier contacto de forma voluntaria. Por lo que si una amistad entre ellos era una idea absurda, el que se pensara en algo mucho más rayaba a lo patético e imposible.

Caminó con paso tranquilo mientras realizaba las señas con las manos que recientemente había aprendido con ayuda de los sirvientes. Aunque todavía se sentía muy torpe con tal lengua tan subjetiva, esperaba poder dominarla en poco tiempo mientras susurraba las palabras que significaban cada mímica. Si no le permitían ayudar en la casa como pago, al menos tendría la cortesía de comunicarse con todos los presentes en aquel lugar al que ahora llamaba hogar.

Hogar… qué extraño sonaba eso para alguien a quien se daba por muerto. No le cabía duda de que había sido encontrada por uno de los seres más amables que residían en la ciudad ¿Cómo no querer agradecerle con algo?

.

.

-A VER… DÉJENME RESUMIR TODO.

Papyrus se encontraba recargado en la barra masajeando sus cienes ante tanta información obtenida de golpe. Después de desayunar en familia y asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien, había agarrado a su hermano para que no se escapara y se habían dirigido nuevamente hacia el bar para que le aclararan todo de una buena vez. Y como si ya los estuviera esperando, el dueño del lugar se encontraba en su lugar de siempre con expresión pacífica, pero no fue hasta que Sans cabeceó levemente la cabeza a modo aprobatorio que comenzó a relatarle toda la investigación. Cosa que no sólo le aseguraba que en efecto su trabajo era muy exclusivo para su hermano mayor, sino que en primera instancia era a quien menos quería meter en problemas. ¿Y aun así Sans le decía que se trataba de un socio solamente? En verdad que sus mentiras eran cada vez más burdas.

-LA HUMANA… VIENE DEL PUEBLO MÁS CERCANO EN BUSCA DE UN SUJETO DESCONOCIDO Y HUBO ALGUNOS HUMANOS QUE LA ESTUVIERON CUSTODIANDO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS, RAZÓN POR LA CUAL COMENZASTE A INVESTIGARLA POR SOSPECHOSA. –Señaló a su hermano de modo desaprobatorio por ocultarle algo así de delicado a toda la familia durante un buen tiempo. –SE DESCUBRIÓ QUE REALMENTE SE LE DIO POR MUERTA… PERO QUE REALMENTE FUE ADOPTADA POR OTRA FAMILIA A LA QUE NUNCA LE DIJERON NADA, PERO QUE TAMPOCO ELLA TIENE INTERÉS EN SABER… Y AHORA SE SABE QUE ES LA DESCENDENCIA DE UN MAFIOSO JAPONÉS Y TODO SE HA VUELTO MUCHO MÁS RARO.

-Sí, creo que ese es un buen resumen. –Comentó Sans con una sonrisa, aunque estaba levemente sudando previniendo de que su hermano no reaccionaría bien después de todo eso. –Todo está muy loco ¿no?

-¿LOCO? ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE HAS ESTADO PERMITIENDO QUE UN GRUPO ENEMIGO ESTÉ LABORANDO EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO POR SIMPLE CURIOSIDAD HACIA UNA HUMANA. ¡ESO SI ES LOCO!

-No tenía idea de que algo así pudiera ser. –Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. –Frisk no tiene idea de todo esto, y tal parece que la intención es que siga sin saber nada, pero aun no averiguo el porqué.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS TUVIERAS ALGO ASÍ A ESCONDIDAS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA. –Suspiró con cierta tensión mirando furtivamente a su hermano. –NOS HAS ESTADO METIENDO EN UN RIESGO DE MUERTE SÓLO POR QUERER SABER COSAS DE UNA PUEBLERINA.

-Si les hubiera dicho en primera instancia la habrían matado sin pensarlo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DE HACER TÚ EN PRIMERA MANO!

Papyrus no podía dar crédito a lo que le estaban afirmando. ¿En verdad Sans quería protegerla de algo que a todos ellos metería en un problema? No tenían ni idea de si aquellos humanos estaban protegiéndola o acechándola para matarla en cualquier momento, por lo que interferir podría comprometerlos en una riña no correspondiente, al igual que cuidar de esa humana podría ponerlos en un aprieto mucho mayor ante las alianzas que tenían con otras familias enemigas de humanos. ¿Sans no estaba viendo todo eso?

Tanto riesgo, tanto secreto… ¿todo por una mísera humana que simplemente le "agradaba"? Sabía que su hermano cometía cosas malas que ameritaban constantes regaños del jefe, pero esto ya era demasiado. Tantos años protegiendo su columna, tanto arduo entrenamiento para ponerlo a salvo ¿Y era así como se lo pagaba?

-EN VERDAD QUE ERES IDIOTA.

Soltó sin más al no tener nada más que decir dada la rabia que le estaba generando todo. No le gustaba emplear palabras así de despectivas hacia su familia, pero no iba a retractarse cuando el mismo a quien se lo había dirigido estaba fumando mientras permanecía con sus cuencas cerradas sin darle importancia. En verdad que esa actitud despreocupada suya la detestaba demasiado.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir su… plática. –Grillby tomó la atención de los presentes, lo cual rompió con el extraño clima que estaba formándose. –Pero se quedó de que hoy se recogería la mercancía comprada, y a lo que me comentan, el señor pudiera ser una clave para dar con lo que necesitan.

-Dices que tenía los dedos mutilados, ¿no? –Sans puso atención en el flameado monstro apartando un poco su puro para hablar. –Investigando un poco sobre ello, los yakuza tienen ese hábito cuando sienten que han fallado en algo. Así que no cabe duda que nuestro vendedor forma parte de ellos y pudiera aclararnos lo que están planeando con Frisk.

-¿ASI QUE TU PLAN ES TRAERLOS A NUESTRO TERRITORIO? –Preguntó Papyrus entendiendo a dónde iba encaminado su plan sin dar crédito a lo que decía. –A LOS ENEMIGOS DE MONSTRUOS, AL GRUPO MAFIOSO QUE FUE DERROTADO POR NADA MAS NI MENOS QUE DON DREEMURR... ¿Y TÚ PLANEAS QUE VENGAN AQUÍ SÓLO PARA VER SI REALMENTE SE TRATA DE ELLOS?

-Planeo traer a quien le esté dejando esas ofrendas a Masao Saito. –Aclaró Sans con calma pese a la voz colérica de su hermano. –Sea quien sea, sabrá de antemano que dos de esas tumbas se encuentran vacías y porqué dieron por muertas a las niñas que tuvo.

-DE LO QUE ME CONTÓ LA HUMANA, SUS HERMANOS MURIERON Y NUNCA LE DIJERON DE QUÉ O PORQUÉ. CON LO QUE SABEMOS, PUDIERA TRATARSE DE UN ASESINATO. –Suspiró Papyrus mientras analizaba todo. Aunque todo le pareciera un disparate, no podía evitar sentirse también intrigado con el acertijo que tenía presente. –RAZÓN POR LA CUAL TENGA TAN OCULTO SU APELLIDO ACTUAL. LA FAMILIA QUE LA ADOPTÓ PUDIERA TENER LAZOS CON LOS YAKUZA TODAVÍA... O SIMPLEMENTE SABEN QUE VIENE DE ESA ASCENDENCIA.

-¡Exacto, bro! Ahora nos vas entendiendo.

-NO, NO TE ENTIENDO. –Gruñó de vuelta. –ESTO ES UN RIESGO PARA NOSOTROS, PARA TODO SNOWDIN. ¿SI TE DAS CUENTA DE ESO?

Sans simplemente lanzó una bocanada de humo mientras reía amargamente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando en ese cráneo suyo, no tenía intenciones de compartirlo con él. Odiaba esa máscara despreocupada que siempre le mostraba. Al menos por una vez le gustaría que fuera sincero con él, pero eso nunca sucedía. ¿Acaso lo odiaba y no se daba cuenta de eso todavía? ¿Acaso odiaba a la familia y quería que todos murieran o qué? ¿Por qué actuaba como si la vida de esa humana le fuera más importante… que la de él, su propio hermano?

Sí, él sabía protegerse perfectamente, estaba orgulloso de sus propias aptitudes, pero aun así no le era suficiente ni para el jefe ni para Sans para que no le confiaran casi nada. ¿En qué estaba fallando? ¿Por qué no era importante… pero esa humana si?

-SÉ QUE DA IGUAL LO QUE TE DIGA, DE CUALQUIER FORMA HARÁS LO QUE TE PLAZCA. –Se paró y se puso su sombrero que había dejado sobre la barra. –PERO TAMPOCO ESPERES QUE TE CUBRA DE ESTO.

-Ok.

Y de nuevo esa actitud cortante con él. Papyrus se estaba conteniendo para no explotar de ira y prefirió marcharse sin más al no querer verlo por un buen rato. En verdad que entendía cada vez menos, pero lo único que podía relacionar esa actitud tan irritante de su hermano es que pudiera tratarse de un interés más grande que sólo agradarle esa pueblerina. ¿O acaso estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el jefe tuviera ganas de matarlo? ¿Qué afán de desear su propia desgracia?

Aunque tuviera su carro estacionado, prefirió por esa vez dejarlo a lado del bar y ponerse a caminar con tal de calmarse. Él tenía trabajo que hacer, y aunque no fuera tan importante como el que le asignaban a Sans constantemente, él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con todo lo que le pedían. Él no rompía las reglas, él actuaba tal y como se le ordenaba ¿Por qué tenía que recibir el menor trato posible entonces?

-¿Ya escuchaste lo que dicen en la panadería?

-¿Lo de que la florista es la amante de ese esqueleto? Sí, ¡Es un escándalo!

-Eso es caer muy bajo como persona ¿no te parece?

-Con lo rara que parece ser, diría que es lo único más cercano a un hombre que podrá conseguir, jajajaja.

Papyrus se detuvo en seco tras escuchar la conversación de dos señoras que habían pasado a lado suyo sin percatarse de su presencia ante su chismorreo. Lo que le faltaba…

-DETÉNGANSE.

Las señoras humanas se desconcertaron ante la voz alzada del esqueleto, a lo cual quedaron paralizadas al notar de quién se trataba ante ellas. Con su altura superior y sus cuencas luminosas de tonalidad naranja, así como su expresión nada grata en la sombra de su sombrero se tornaba de lo más atemorizante. Vaya que corrían con la mala suerte de haberlo agarrado de mal humor.

-GRITAN POR AYUDA Y LAS MATO AQUÍ MISMO.

Ante la notoria temblorina de sus brazos, las señoras dejaron caer algunas cosas que habían estado cargando, entre ellas notaba bolsas de pan recién horneado que se le hizo familiar. Era el mismo empaque que Sans había llevado a la mesa el día anterior tras su desaparición. Así que había sido un panadero quien había golpeado a la humana ¿eh? Y el muy idiota no se había encargado de dejar todo limpio si ahora estaba corriendo ese rumor de lo más comprometedor. Eso le fue muy extraño, ya que aunque fuese de lo más perezoso y jugara con eso, Sans siempre había procurado borrar toda huella de algo que le involucrara, matar a todo testigo incluso para evitar lidiar con situaciones comprometedoras.

Malhumorado, comprendió que una vez más tendría que encargarse de limpiar el nombre de la familia Gaster.

Una vez más tendría que cubrir la columna de su desagradecido hermano.

-SI SIGO ESCUCHANDO ESE FALSO RUMOR, SERÁN LAS PRIMERAS A LAS QUE BUSQUE PARA ANIQUILAR ¿QUEDA ENTENDIDO?

Papyrus no necesito siquiera sacar su arma o evocar su magia, ambas humanas temblaron sin saber qué sonido emitir ante tal amenaza tan directa. Una de ellas incluso terminó en el suelo junto con sus cosas al no poder controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Patéticos seres, pensaba el esqueleto. Eran los primeros en arrojar la piedra y no venían siendo capaces de afrontar las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Detestaba cómo se portaban tan superiores a ellos cuando no eran capaces ni de defender sus propias posturas ante la primera amenaza que se les presentara.

Dejando a un lado su desprecio por la humanidad a esas dos, así como su malestar con su hermano, optó por darle mayor importancia a lo que se estaba enterando. Si ya era demasiado el hecho de que Sans tuviera tanta atención a la florista, el que llamara la atención de los demás citadinos del lugar era un gran problema.

Ese comentario si seguía circulando sobre el barrio no tardaría en llegar a los oídos de los monocromáticos seguidores de su jefe, y por ende…

-¿EN QUÉ PANADERÍA DICEN QUE ESTÁ SURGIENDO ESE CHISME?

.

.

Si había algo que detestaba Sans, además de las múltiples cosas de su lista imaginaria al respecto, era el tener que conducir. Y sin embargo ahí estaba manejando un camión que recién había robado por cuestión de registro de placa. Aunque Grillby le hubiera advertido que el plan no estaba resultando tan beneficioso si en cualquier momento su hermano "cantaría", tenía que hacer un último intento si con ello obtenía una pista más para unificar toda la información ya obtenida.

Además, era alcohol que había comprado con su propio dinero. Plan o no, eso era suyo y lo recogería a como dé lugar.

Conforme llegaba a recorrer las primeras calles de Waterfall, no podía evitar seguir pensando en las palabras de Papyrus. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermano no cometiera una locura respecto a Frisk, confiaba en que a él también le estaba agradando al grado de comprender la importancia de mantenerla a salvo. El que hubiera intentado tener una cita con ella y el que persistiera en visitarla, a su vez que se había enfocado en atender sus heridas en su arrebato de ira, le indicaban que las cosas podrían ir en buen ritmo. ¿Cierto?

Rio amargamente tras ese leve sentimiento esperanzador. Sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples, no cuando su hermano era muy apegado a las tontas reglas del viejo y le había amenazado con no cubrirle. Había tenido suerte con tenerlo de su lado en la intromisión de la arácnida por el rencor que le tenía. Así que con más razón debía de continuar con su elaborado plan casi improvisado si con ello daba con algún posible familiar o aliado de la florista.

Si había forma de mantenerla a salvo con algún conocido suyo y lejos de la zona de peligro, sin lugar a más dudas lo haría. Incluso si con ello daba con el sujeto que tanto buscaba Frisk y que para nada la merecía.

Llegando a la dirección que Grillby le había indicado, detuvo el vehículo a la primera vista del establecimiento. El que se encontrara todo cerrado no le daba buena espina por mucho que fuese un lugar de venta de alcohol, así que optó por primero dejar el camión un tanto retirado y se teletransportó en el techo del lugar en busca de alguna ventana o hueco en el cual pudiera observar algo, el cual para su buena suerte dio con una pequeña con la cual ver que estaba en la posición de la bodega del local. Todo se veía en orden pese a la oscuridad que había a causa de lo tan cerrado que era el lugar salvo por la ventana en la que él estaba asomándose con cautela.

No parecía que estuviera alguien pese a saber que se recogería mercancía comprada, lo cual le fue mucho más sospechoso sabiendo de antemano que el sujeto con el que había tratado Grillby sería uno de los posibles yakuzas restantes. Pero tras varios minutos en espera de algo, decidió adentrarse con cautela con el fin de dar con algo más.

Siendo muy cuidadoso con sus pasos, recorrió la oscura bodega revisando a simple vista el contenido de las cajas repletas de botellas coloridas y apetitosas, pero tras un reconocible hedor llegándole a corta distancia, activó su ojo luminoso y se giró hacia donde el olfato le indicaba el origen de tal peste.

Recargado de alguna forma en una de las cajas de madera, se encontraba un humano cuya putrefacción apenas siendo notoria y experiencia en la materia le indicaban que tenía sólo algunas horas de muerto, calculaba incluso que llevaba así toda la noche. Manteniéndose sigiloso ante cualquier posible atacante, se acercó al cuerpo y se enfocó en verle las manos. No sólo quedó sorprendido de ver la ausencia de varios dedos indicándole que se trataba del tipo con el que Grillby había tratado, a su vez que las características también mencionadas por él coincidían con el sujeto, sino que en sus manos tiesas sostenían un cuchillo grande siendo encajado en su estómago. Indicándole directamente que se había suicidado.

Si era un yakuza después de todo… ¿Pero por qué cometer tal tontería?

Revisando la caja en la que estaba recargado, contempló que esta se encontraba vacía, pero que en un costado tenía letras orientales muy similares a la bebida que había tomado aquella vez en el cementerio. Haciendo todo mucho más extraño conforme pensaba en una posible razón de todo.

Tenía razón el viejo después de todo, esos sujetos tenían una idea muy masoquista del honor. Pero de forma escabrosa también confirmaba un hecho un tanto lamentable. Los yakuzas si estaban todavía presentes de algún modo y aquellos humanos acechando los pasos de Frisk sí podrían ser ellos, pero… ¿qué era lo que se tenían entre manos? Fuera cual fuera el caso, debía de mantener a Frisk fuera de eso para mantenerla a salvo.

Era hora de que cierta planta le aclarara un par de cosas. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin romper el pacto que tenían?

.

.

Papyrus salió de la panadería en cuanto se aseguró de que todos los presentes entendieran de forma muy directa que no se dejaran llevar por un rumor absurdo como ese, a su vez que les pedía a todos correr el mensaje de que aquello sólo era falso para erradicar dicha percepción sobre tan comprometedora situación. No había tenido que sacar sus armas, había bastado con tener el control de la puerta para que nadie pudiese salir para infundir el miedo más que necesario.

Aun molesto con todo, siguió caminando mientras se lamentaba no haberse desquitado adecuadamente con los presentes para calmar su malestar. En verdad esperaba que eso sólo fuera suficiente para evitar una catástrofe con el jefe, por lo que ahora tenía que lidiar con otro tema que el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía gruñir entre cada paso que daba.

En verdad que no podía dar crédito a las estupideces que cometía su hermano con tal de tener la atención de la humana. No importaba en qué ángulo lo viese, era un error involucrarse en algo así. Si los seres clandestinos que estaban al tanto de los movimientos de la humana querían matarla o llevársela lejos, lo mejor era dejarlos para que las cosas continuaran a su habitual ritmo, una vez que luego ellos se encargaran demostrando quiénes eran los dueños del lugar para imponer respeto. Las cosas tenían que seguir como siempre para mantenerse a salvos. ¿Es que era tan difícil de entender para su hermano?

Esa humana… era culpable de todo, no le cabía más duda de eso. Esa maldita seductora que tenía atolondrado a su hermano al grado de que estaba cometiendo varios errores mayúsculos. Si seguía así la situación no tardaría en darse por muerto, o peor, que toda la familia muriese en manos de humanos y perdieran todo el respeto. Todo lo que con años habían construido para ellos se iría al caño todo por esa pueblerina.

Una humana, una mujer, una extranjera, una terca, una grosera, una maleducada… y la lista de sus imperfecciones seguía. ¿Cómo era en verdad que Sans le daba tanta importancia?

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta hacia dónde le estaba llevando su inconsciente. Estaba tan sólo a una cuadra de la florería que hasta podía ver en la lejanía que tenía abierto el local con varias cubetas y estándares fuera para mostrar su colorida mercancía. Le fue molesto imaginar que esa florista tenía a su hermano como abeja hacia una flor carnívora se tratase, por lo que un peor pensamiento le llegó abruptamente tras dar con algo de mayor peligro. ¿Qué tal si la humana estaba realmente al tanto de todo? ¿Qué tal si sólo estaba atrayendo a Sans como eslabón débil para luego hacerse de Snowdin junto con su gente?

No le cabía más duda ahora, tenía que hacerse cargo él personalmente.

Si su hermano se había vuelto débil, era su deber cubrirlo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Esa humana… sin lugar a dudas, debía desaparecer.

Decidido, se desvió un poco para dirigirse hacia el pequeño edificio que estaba al frente de la florería y se dispuso a subir las escaleras exteriores. Estando a suficiente altura y sintiendo la suave brisa fresca, pudo ver con suma claridad a la joven barriendo algunos pétalos caídos y abriendo la puerta para limpiar igualmente la banqueta donde tenía todo. Era el momento más que perfecto.

Papyrus admitía no ser tan ágil ni veloz con su magia a diferencia Sans y su padre, pero estaba muy orgulloso del manejo de armas que poseía y de la perfección de sus técnicas como vista panorámica para dar siempre con su objetivo. No importaba la distancia ni los obstáculos, siempre daba en el blanco con un solo tiro. Tenía un buen ojo entrenado para no perder la vista de su objetivo sin importar la situación, razón por la cual él trabajaba mejor en la distancia por mucho que lamentara no estar siempre en el lugar crítico.

Sacando una de sus armas, apuntó adecuadamente hacia la cabeza de la joven barriendo, teniendo toda la libertad y momento perfecto para acabar con todo el problema de un solo tiro. No estaba nadie a la vista salvo ella, no había clientes ni transeúntes en el lugar, ni siquiera la flor parlante que extrañamente la protegía. Tampoco estaba a la vista los supuestos humanos que estaban al tanto de ella, por lo que era más que perfecto el momento para cometer su objetivo en la mira.

Sólo tenía que hacerlo, así de simple. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué no disparaba ya?

No… él no era débil, no podía serlo.

Su hermano lo necesitaba… tenía que hacerlo por su bien.

Él lo comprendería… él se lo agradecería luego.

Un simple disparo y ya. Un simple disparo y ya.

Pero… la humana le había invitado a su casa a comer… y aun no probaba su comida.

¿Qué importancia tenía eso? ¡Tenía que disparar ya! Ahora que tenía un excelente blanco.

No era la primera vez que mataba a un humano. Matarla a ella no haría ninguna diferencia en el mundo.

Pero ella había cuidado de su hermano en estado de ebriedad… no había sido mala con ninguno de los dos. Había sido hasta cierto punto amable…

Ella había dicho que si se podía convivir entre ambas especies en paz… ¿Realmente querrá eso?

No, no, no. No debía de cuestionarse eso ahora. ¡Tenía que disparar ahora!

Teniendo el brazo extendido apuntando con demasiada precisión, se visualizó disparando por fin para perforarle la cabeza a la humana con tan sólo una bala. Se imaginó cómo caería su cuerpo ya inerte sobre las rosas que tenía a lado y los posibles gritos que surgirían en cuanto seres pasaran por ahí viéndola muerta fuera de su propio negocio. Y con una sola bala se acabaría todo el mal que estaba surgiendo en el barrio por ella, así se acabaría el peligro que pudieran pasar él y su familia a causa de ella.

No habría más discusiones sobre cocina, no más pláticas amenas con alguien fuera de su familia. No más colores llamativos por ver en Snowdin. No…

Poco a poco, terminó bajando su brazo con el que tenía portando el arma mientras cerraba sus cuencas lamentándose en silencio. No podía hacerlo. No quería matarla. No quería acabar con la única que parecía realmente hablar con él sin menospreciarlo de nada, fueran buenas sus palabras o no.

Guardando su arma de regreso en su estuche, se lamentó a sí mismo de no ser lo suficientemente hombre para cumplir con su deber. Después de todo, si resultó ser un débil de lo peor. Así que su familia tenía razón sobre no tomarlo en cuenta.

-Tú no matas inocentes, tenía entendido.

Sin girarse al sentir con suficiente intensidad su presencia, maldijo por lo bajo de saber que había un testigo de su propia cobardía. Y por si fuera poco, que lo hubieran seguido con la intención de detenerlo en mandato de alguien más. El cantinero se puso a lado suyo sin pena alguna haciéndole sentir el cambio de clima con su sola presencia.

-¿Así que ella es la famosa Frisk? No se parece en nada a lo que había imaginado. –Comentó Grillby viéndola en la distancia, la cual estaba ingresando de nuevo a su local. –Creí que los gustos de Sans eran más… maduros, por decir algo. Ella parece tener el cuerpo de una adolescente escuálida.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO? –Preguntó molesto de que se encontrara a lado suyo con demasiada confianza. Era una falta de respeto considerando que él era un Gaster y el cantinero un simple cliente más de su red.

-Es más que obvio que Sans está atraído hacia ella ¿No te parece? –Pese a su tono irritante, él hombre de fuego sonrió calmado. –Te puedo apostar que él mismo ya es más que consciente de lo que siente, pero prefiere hacerse el tonto para su propio bien.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POR SU PROPIO BIEN HACERSE EL TONTO?

-¿Cómo desear algo bueno para uno mismo cuando se es el causante del mal de muchos otros? –Contestó sin más mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando aun hacia el frente. A esa altura en la que estaban, las flores eran bastante llamativas a comparación de toda la calle grisácea a la vista. –Sans sabe de antemano lo que tiene que hacer, sea correcto o no. Sabe que no puede desear una vida en pareja como un ser normal… pero tampoco puede evitar sentir algo por alguien. Esa es la parte en la que estoy en contra de las reglas de tu padre.

-¿CÓMO SABES…?

-Sans es algo parlanchín con varias copas demás, pero descuida, sólo yo he estado presente esas veces y ya no lo hace desde entonces. –Le sonrió para calmarlo de antemano y asegurarle de que todo estaba bien. –Él mismo se entrenó para soportar grandes cantidades de alcohol para evitar que volviera a suceder… aunque una mejor solución habría sido el que dejara de beber más bien.

Papyrus se cuestionó si más bien debía de matarlo a él ahí mismo por saber demasiado de su familia, pero optó por seguirle escuchando para averiguar más cosas. Tal parecía que el cantinero sabía más de su hermano que podría ayudarle a por fin comprender lo que jamás le decía.

-Pese a todo, debo admitir que a su vez entiendo por qué tienen esa regla. A mí tampoco me agradan los humanos ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mis dudas en que Sans… ponga tanta atención en una. –Admitió tras varios minutos en silencio salvo por la brisa persistente en el lugar, suponiendo el esqueleto en sus adentros de que para él no había diferencia de clima a estar hecho de fuego completamente. –Creo que soy quien mejor te comprenderá en esta situación.

-¿PORQUÉ?

-Mi hermano y yo éramos detectives… Usábamos el beneficio que nos daba el trabajo para encubrir a otros monstruos, y a su vez conseguir documentos importantes que le son negados a nuestra especie. –Comenzó a relatarle sin pena alguna, su sonrisa incluso parecía que ya estaba preparado desde antes para contarle algo así. –Tras haberse enamorado mi hermano y formado una familia, dejé de ser detective por la presión discriminatoria y por lo complicado que estaba siendo mantener la vida doble cara. Así que me volví un falsificador de alta reputación en el bajo mundo.

El esqueleto tomó su saco del suelo y siguió permaneciendo en silencio para escuchar su vida pese a no interesarle realmente. Si seguía relatando cosas que no eran de su importancia, le dejaría hablando solo de ser necesario. Ya era demasiado el hecho de que fuera testigo de su debilidad.

-Mientras yo me volvía fuerte habitando el bajo mundo… mi hermano se había vuelto blando al tener su propia familia. Me duele pensar que esa fuera la posible razón por la que lograron matarlo a él y a mi cuñada. Un simple malentendido y los humanos acabaron con ellos sin importarles nada. –Había un deje de amargura en su voz tras sus últimas palabras, pero volvió a girarse hacia la florería como si los colores lo calmaran y siguió hablando. –Ahora sólo me queda mi sobrina… y se volvió la razón suficiente para dejar esa mala vida y tener una más tranquila por el bien de ella. Sé que mi hermano querría algo así para ella y por eso abandonó la vida doble cara.

-¿ASI QUE SOLO VENISTE A DETENERME O A DARME UNA PLÁTICA INNECESARIA SOBRE TU VIDA? –Preguntó malhumorado con tan nada productiva conversación. Había perdido tiempo y dignidad en el poco rato que se había quedado con él en espera de algo útil. – ¿SANS TE MANDÓ AQUÍ?

-No, yo vine por mi propia cuenta. –Suspiró Grillby con algo de resignación. –Aunque la florista sea una humana, debo darle crédito por alegrarle los días al holgazán de Sans. Es bueno verlo con una razón que lo motive de algún modo.

-PERO… ¿QUÉ TAL SI LA HUMANA ES MALA? ¿QUÉ TAL SI ESTÁ JUGANDO CON SANS PARA HACERLE DAÑO? –Soltó sin más con algo de desesperación. Le exasperaba que no pudiera verse lo complicado del asunto a como él lo estaba viendo.

-Ella no parece ser mala. Y si Sans la tiene con tan alto estigma… debe ser por algo que aún no vemos.

Papyrus no dijo nada ante eso, ya que a su interpretación su hermano sólo estaba siendo un tonto sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero si esa humana le había dicho que creía en la libre convivencia entre ambas especies… ¿Sería correcto darle la oportunidad de demostrarlo? ¿Sería en verdad inocente?

-Sé que no soy nadie para pedirlo, pero… por favor, no le hagas daño. –Se giró para verlo directamente con un semblante serio, dando a notar que lo estaba pidiendo casi como un imploro. –Así como Fuku es importante para mí y me mantiene cuerdo, esa chica lo es para Sans.

-EN EFECTO, NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER… PERO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO.

Se colocó su saco con la mejor elegancia posible y se giró dándole la espalda para retirarse de una buena vez. Dejando solo al fuego andante, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó decidido hacia el local florido. Si realmente había algo que aún no veía como su hermano, más le valía verlo de una vez por todas por cuenta propia.

Si la humana era realmente inocente, tendría que comprobarlo con su propio criterio.

Sin pedir permiso al ver el letrero de abierto del local, se adentró tomando la atención inmediata de la humana tras su recibidor, en donde parecía haber estado haciendo un arreglo floral minutos antes de su llegada. Pero de lo cual se dio cuenta primeramente fue de que la mejilla de la humana estaba en perfectas condiciones a como recordaba que había quedado el día anterior. ¿Estaría usando maquillaje? Tenía la impresión de que siempre la veía al natural, lo cual le fue muy raro al no notar diferencia, a menos de que fuese muy mala con ello.

Pese a verlo ahí parado, no parecía tener intención de dirigirse hacia él ni nada por el estilo, más bien parecía que esperaba a que le dijera algo. Molesto con ese comportamiento grosero, carraspeó con tal de romper aquel incómodo momento.

-Sans no está aquí. –Dijo sin más en lo que dejaba sus tijeras sobre el recibidor. –No lo he visto el día de hoy, de hecho.

-ESO YA LO SÉ. –Le contestó enojado, siéndole más difícil tratar de dar algo bueno con qué tratar su objetivo. ¿Es que esa humana todo el tiempo era así? – NO LO ESTOY BUSCANDO.

-Oh… Entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-UNA CONVERSACIÓN SE INICIA CON UN "BUENOS DÍAS" AL MENOS.

-Buenos días, entonces. –Alzó una ceja extrañada.

Papyrus en verdad que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Por más que lo pensaba, no dejaba de ver que no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo. ¿Qué era realmente lo que Sans podía ver y él no? ¿Cómo era que ella mereciera tanta atención y cuidado? Prefiriendo ir al grano, optó por seguir adelante con su objetivo de tener una buena impresión de la florista.

-¿AUN ESTÁ EN PIE LA INVITACIÓN… SOBRE SU COMIDA?

-Si… aún está en pie. Pero es muy temprano todavía para la comida por ahora. –Señaló el desgastado reloj que estaba situado en la pared junto a varias plantas. –Son las 10 de la mañana.

-NO DIJE QUE FUERA JUSTO AHORA. –Trató de excusarse un tanto avergonzado de no haber pensado eso con notoriedad. –PERO SI SE PUEDE HOY… ESTOY EN LA DISPOSICIÓN DE DEGUSTAR LO QUE TIENE PARA SORPRENDERME.

-Admito que no soy una gran cocinera, pero haré lo posible. –Emitió una leve sonrisa tras ello. –Gracias por el quiché, por cierto.

-¿LE GUSTÓ? –Preguntó esperanzador tras estarse tocando el tema de dotes culinarios para entablar una conversación entre ellos.

-Ha decir verdad, no pude comerlo. Estaba muy quemado y duro. –Admitió sin pena alguna, causando un leve gruñido por parte del esqueleto. –Pero el que tuviese la intención fue un gesto amable.

Aquel comentario final relajó un poco al mafioso alto. Pese a que era molesto que le siguiera diciendo cosas malas sobre su comida como si ella fuese superior en el arte de la cocina, el que le señalara como un buen acto de su parte haberlo intentado era al menos un avance. Le daba incluso la impresión de que ella sólo buscaba ser sincera a su propio criterio.

-POR CIERTO, VEO QUE CUBRIÓ SU HERIDA CON MAQUILLAJE ¿NO ES ESO MALO PARA SU CURACIÓN?

-¿Mmh? No sé usar maquillaje, ya no tengo ninguna herida. –Tomó las flores que tenía colocadas con cuidado en el recibidor y comenzó a ponerlas en cierto orden en el adorno que había estado empezando. –Les dije que estaban exagerando. No era algo grave.

Y de nuevo con esa terquedad. Suspirando de frustración, Papyrus comprendió en silencio que Sans tenía sus razones justificadas de haber ido a golpear al panadero, pero que no tenía esperanzas de que la humana entendiera lo delicado que había sido el asunto al grado de haber generado un caos que tuvo que frenar por su cuenta. ¿Y los dos estaban como si nada con ello? Vaya que tenían suerte de que contaran con él.

Viéndola trabajar con tranquilidad, observó sus brazos en busca de los cortes que le había visto el día anterior, pero al igual que el morete de la mejilla simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Incluso se le veía laborar sin ninguna complicación de por medio. ¿Se había puesto una de sus plantas o algo para cerrar las heridas pronto? ¿O le estaba mintiendo sobre no usar maquillaje?

-¿Y DT… EH, LA FLOR PARLANTE?

-Arriba leyendo el periódico del día. –Le contestó sin verlo directamente al tener más atención con su trabajo. –El frío lo debilita en esta época, así que no le dejo exponerse demasiado por su propio bien.

-¿EL FRÍO LO DEBILITA? ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? –Preguntó sorprendido de esa información. Creía que era casi invencible a lo que recordaba que le habían contado.

-Pues no es como si fuera una hortensia para florecer en esta temporada. –Rió un poco girándose hacia él, pero se avergonzó un poco al notar que no se reía con ella y se giró de nueva cuenta hacia su adorno un tanto ruborizada. –Ehh… N-no es una flor otoñal. En esta época climática obtiene menos nutrientes en ausencia de sol. Y este lugar se lo complica aún más.

Desconcertado por verla reír por primera vez, se quedó viéndola en silencio esperando que volviera a trabajar, pero sus manos se quedaron estáticas sosteniendo las flores con cuidado. La humana las contemplaba como si viera algo más allá de los colores que mostraban sus pétalos, casi como si estuviera su mente en otra parte, pero tras soltarlas se volvió a girar para verlo directamente con su mismo rostro sereno habitual salvo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas todavía.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? –Al ver que el esqueleto no decía nada, abrió la boca para preguntar algo, mas no emitió sonido alguno inmediatamente. – ¿Cómo quedó el parque central?

-¿NO HA SALIDO PARA VERLO? –La humana negó con la cabeza. –QUEDÓ TAL Y COMO HA ESTADO DESDE SIEMPRE.

-Ya veo… ¿Sans sigue molesto conmigo?

La pregunta le fue tan extraña que Papyrus no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que pensara algo así. ¿Molesto con ella? Más bien parecía que la tenía en un pedestal por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. ¿Acaso no se estaba dando cuenta de eso? En lo que trataba de comprender por qué tenía una percepción tan burda como esa, se percató de algo que no había reparado antes. Si había preguntado primero por el parque y luego por el comportamiento de su hermano ¿Significaba que ella creía que sólo la valoraba por el trabajo del parque central y que se había molestado por quedar de nuevo destruido?

Confirmado, Sans no era el único idiota. Ella lo era mucho más.

Tanto Grillby como él habían llegado a la misma conclusión del verdadero interés de Sans, incluso le parecía que la flor también lo pensaba y por ello era que se mostraba tan irritado en su presencia casi silenciosa. Pero que la humana no comprendiera… ¿Acaso se hacía la tonta o realmente lo era? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a eso, era sumamente irritante de su parte. Su hermano se jugaba la vida por ella ¿y sólo creía que era por interés de embellecer el barrio?

Pero… aunque pensara así la humana, no podía descartar el hecho de que ella había cuidado de su hermano la otra vez, al igual que siempre preguntaba cosas un tanto personales de él en las pocas veces que habían conversado a solas. Y si bien pudiera tratarse de un acto desinteresado de su parte al catalogarlo simplemente como conocido, era imposible no notar que estaba muy al tanto del holgazán de su hermano, más de lo que debería tal vez. Tal vez simplemente la humana no se daba cuenta todavía, o tal vez era su estrategia para abusar de su torpe hermano, pero sin importar cuál fuera el caso… había un interés mutuo de alguna forma.

Tal vez los chismes surgiendo en el barrio no eran tan falsos como creía. Estaba harto de rodeos y dudas. Necesitaba aclarar eso de inmediato antes de que empeorara la situación. Necesitaba a su hermano para entender realmente qué pasaba entre ellos dos.

-ME RETIRO DE UNA BUENA VEZ. VENDRÉ MAS TARDE PARA LA COMIDA Y… ME TRAERÉ A SANS CONMIGO. –Comentó con algo de prisa, desconcertando a la humana en espera de una respuesta jamás dada. –BUENOS DÍAS.

-De acuerdo… pero por favor no vengan tarde. –Se extrañó la florista con su comportamiento, mas no dijo nada al respecto al parecerle descortés de su parte. –Tengo que terminar estas muestras de adorno y…

El esqueleto se había ido casi corriendo del lugar, por lo que Frisk no pudo terminar su oración y prefirió continuar con su trabajo antes de que se le acumulara. Por lo regular le era en extremo relajante realizar adornos florales, pero al ser la primera vez que le pedían tanta variedad en corto tiempo, no sabía cómo manejar la situación sin tensarse demasiado dada la falta de ayuda de su amigo negándose a apartarse de su bufanda.

Recién iniciando el día le había llegado una carta del ayuntamiento diciendo que deseaban contratarla para la presentación oficial de un parque de diversiones por inaugurar pronto en Waterfall. No le daban alguna opción para aceptar o negarse, por lo que concluyó que la única forma de llegar a un acuerdo era presentarse inevitablemente. Aunque no le agradara salir dada su mala experiencia fuera de su zona habitual, le parecía una propuesta interesante.

Tal vez haber intentado rescatar el parque de Snowdin no había sido malo, pensaba, tal vez con ello habían dado con ella para decorar algo más grande y llamativo. Así podría incrementar la posibilidad de ver a su padre si le llamaban los arreglos florales tanto como a ella.

Frisk no pudo evitar sonreír tras ese deje esperanzador sobre ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El primer capítulo del año! :D**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerles una vez más por el apoyo que me brindan. Es una hermosa forma de iniciar el año, en el cual se vienen cosas maravillosas, se los garantizo! 3**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	29. Chapter 29

La mañana en Waterfall siempre solía a oler a pescado en el centro del lugar tras la rutina de varios mercantes de poner en venta sus productos demasiado frescos. Por lo que fue más que inevitable para la limusina que estaba atravesando el lugar se impregnara de aquel olor tan fuerte que no le dio importancia al chofer por mucho que pudieran regañarlo momentos más tarde. No cuando tenía una recompensa mucho más satisfactoria de lo que pudieran pagarle.

-Vuelta aquí a la derecha. –Comentó la joven tras levantarse para visualizar brevemente el camino. –Ya estamos cerca.

-S-si…

El joven conductor apenas y podía emitir palabra alguna tras los constantes suspiros que había logrado sacarle desde que había comenzado a masturbarlo con suavidad. Sonriendo con picardía, Chara volvió a bajarse hacia su miembro ya descubierto y erecto para continuar lamiéndolo lentamente, generándole cada vez más impaciencia conforme lo sentía endurecerse más y más con el tacto de su lengua. Era una sensación gratificante para ella comprobar de esa forma que podrían durar más, le gustaba divertirse el mayor tiempo posible y lamentablemente le habían tocado varios que no la satisfacían adecuadamente. Razón por la cual había terminado abandonando al hijo del alcalde y convencido al chofer de la limusina de un rato de placer si la llevaba de vuelta al lugar en el que tenía que estar. Ni se había molestado en colocarse la peluca tras querer retirarse lo más pronto posible, dejando ver su cabello castaño corto que sujetaba el chofer con una mano tras la excitación de sus constantes lamidas mientras que con la otra conducía lo más natural posible.

Levantándose de nuevo para ver en dónde se encontraban, limpió levemente sus labios para no correr el labial junto con el maquillaje que todavía le quedaba en el rostro. Con un dedo le señaló el lugar exacto en donde era y el muchacho se estacionó lo más cerca posible, llamando la atención de algunos civiles que pasaban por ahí tras el resalte que daba el lujoso vehículo en tan dañada calle. Chara se bajó del vehículo y fue a tomar de inmediato la mano del muchacho para llevárselo de la mano sonriéndole coquetamente. Sabía que ya lo tenía a su merced tras la sonrisa de bobo que le regresaba mientras que cerraba el cierre de su pantalón con la otra mano y cerraba el vehículo con prisa.

Haciendo caso omiso a todas las miradas curiosas, Chara se llevó al chico hacia un callejón bastante oscuro pese a la posición del sol que irradiaba un calor costero un tanto pegajoso por el sudor que generaba sobre su piel. Tras llegar a una pared de ladrillos con un cartel viejo mal pegado, tocó con sus nudillos en uno de ellos que sonaba hueco. De inmediato dejó ver que se trataba de una puerta camuflada donde un señor corpulento los miraba de una forma bastante siniestra tras varias cicatrices consigo.

-Él viene conmigo. –Dijo la joven con simpleza sin soltarlo de la mano e ingresando casi por la fuerza. –Estaré ocupada un rato, así que no acepto interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Tras decir eso y llevando a su presa de la mano con naturalidad, recorrieron el pasillo que poco a poco se tornó inclinado tras estar sumergiéndose en un sitio subterráneo en el que pocos podían tener el privilegio de entrar si no se tenía el dinero adecuado para poder siquiera conocerlo: "El pozo de los deseos" como le habían llamado ridículamente los dueños del lugar.

Sabía que su estadía en aquel lugar era momentáneo mientras se tuviera la misión de infiltrarse en los planes de la alcaldía, pero eso no implicaba que no disfrutara del lugar en todo su esplendor tras los beneficios que daba de tanto pecado lujurioso al alcance sin necesidad de buscarlo. Aunque claro había ciertas excepciones como el tipo que llevaba arrastrando hacia su habitación asignada tras pasar a la recepcionista que sólo desvió la mirada al verla pasar. Tan sólo había bastado enfocar sus ojos rojos ardientes sobre ella para hacerle entender que no quería ninguna intromisión en lo que se dirigía hacia su habitación asignada.

Una que otra chica monstruo se había atrevido a verla directamente por una fracción de segundos y rápidamente se habían dado la vuelta al no querer toparse con ella y lo que parecía ser su presa del día. Ya habían entendido con el tiempo y a la mala que cuando sus ojos brillaban con esa intensidad escarlata no debían de interrumpirle bajo ningún modo. Por mucho que en el pasado le había resultado incómoda la atención que provocaba su anomalía, había aprendido a verle un beneficio de lo más satisfactorio tras considerarse un rasgo de lo más exótico. Uno de ellos en particular, era el temor que provocaba con mirarlos fijamente, todos se comportaban como si pudiera robarles la vida con el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Era estúpido cada vez que lo pensaba. ¿Quién en la maldita ciudad tenía vida propia para empezar? En el putrefacto mundo que todos habitaban, nadie tenía verdadera libertad para elegir su propio destino por mucho que un bonito slogan de campaña indicara lo contrario en cada elección. Ella por mucho que siguiera respirando, no podía considerarse por sí misma como alguien que estuviera viviendo cuando nada de lo que pasara con ella importaba. Irónicamente, su existir era el peor de los castigos.

Ella debió haberse ido al igual que sus padres o al igual que su pequeña hermana. ¿Qué caso tenía su vida cuando realmente no le quedaba nadie en el mundo?

Y sin embargo, aun siendo consciente de que nada de lo que quisiera importaba, había cosas que la mantenían cuerda mientras tuviera que seguir habitando en el mundo. Una de ellas era ese éxtasis que recorría cada centímetro de su piel al momento del placer y la lujuria, ese pecado que parecía ser la única razón por la que el universo la había elegido para que siguiera manteniéndose como si de un equilibrio se tratase. Un sabor distinto a la amargura que se había vuelto su entorno.

Esa delicia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante una y otra vez dentro de ella tras varias embestidas… era lo que le quedaba para sentirse realmente con vida.

-¡Mas… más…! –Exclamaba conforme sentía su miembro erecto dentro de ella.

No había tenido que guiar al joven tras haber tomado iniciativa propia de ponerla en posición de cuatro sobre la cama una vez que ingresaron a la perfumada habitación. Le había arrancado gran parte de la ropa sobre la marcha ante una urgencia alimentada en el camino y ella no había hecho nada más que dejarse penetrar con esa rudeza que tanto le excitaba. Su experiencia siempre le indicaba que aquellos que se dedicaban a la servidumbre eran los mejores en el sexo a diferencia de lo que alegaban los estúpidos riquillos que realmente no sabían siquiera meterla bien.

El joven le había apretado fuertemente sus glúteos tras varias embestidas que le hacían exclamar una que otra palabra vulgar. Chara había tenido que sujetarse con fuerza en la orilla de la cama para no caerse tras tanto empuje mientras no paraba de gemir tras realmente gustarle el rudo trato que le estaba dando ahora que le estaba jalando el cabello con una mano. Si seguía a ese ritmo no tardaría en llegar al clímax que tanto le fascinaba, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente en busca de sentirlo más y más dentro de ella.

Entre la orquesta de gemidos que se estaba volviendo el lugar, apenas y fue audible un suave golpeteo proveniente de la puerta que olímpicamente la joven ignoró al no querer perder el ritmo por culpa de cualquier idiota que estuviera al otro lado queriendo interrumpir. Pero tras la insistencia de los golpes, el joven redujo su ritmo al sentirse un tanto intimidado de que alguien estuviera queriendo llamar la atención en aquel cuarto prostíbulo. No queriendo siquiera molestarse, Chara le indicó que siguiera sin separarse de la unión carnal.

-Estoy… ocupa…da. –Apenas pudo exclamar tras sentir la pérdida de aire entre gemidos. –Lár…gate.

-Señorita, el jefe solicita su presencia.

La voz proveniente al otro lado de la puerta cerrada era en extremo intimidante, razón por la cual el joven se detuvo instintivamente como si en cualquier momento fueran a golpearlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora si molesta por la interrupción de inspiración, empujó rudamente al chico en la cama y estuvo encima suyo para tener total control de la situación. No permitiría que se desvaneciera la sensación y menos cuando estaba tan cerca del orgasmo.

Bastó con un par de movimientos de cadera sobre su miembro para excitar nuevamente al chico, por lo que terminó de quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba para dejar al descubierto sus pechos y sostuvo sus manos para que las apretara con fuerza mientras seguía con su movimiento hasta llegar nuevamente al clímax de su excitación. Sentirlo tan duro dentro de ella mientras rozaba su punto débil entre el cabalgueo que había comenzado le hizo gemir con más fuerza. Necesitaba más, estaba tan cerca…

-Temo que tendré que insistir, señorita. –Sin aviso previo, la puerta quedó abierta por completo, dejando ver al hombre de rasgos asiáticos y de brazos corpulentos de quien provenía la voz. –El jefe dejó en claro que la quiere ver ahora.

-Tu… puta madre. –Giró la cabeza levemente para verlo sin interrumpir el acto sexual. El cabello sudoroso que tenía encima apenas y le permitía contemplar de quien precisamente se trataba, pero aquello le daba igual, sólo era un maldito entrometido con la osadía de haber abierto la puerta. –¡Vete ahora!

-El jefe quiere verla ahora. –Insistió sin siquiera inmutarse.

-O te unes o te largas. –Amenazó tras detenerse ante la furia que le generaba su mera presencia. El chico ya había soltado sus pechos al tener un espectador nada amistoso en el lugar, si seguía la situación así no tardaría en aguadarse el momento. –No querrás saber la tercera opción.

-El jefe… ¡AAHHHHHH!

Con una velocidad que nadie pudo siquiera visualizar, Chara le había lanzado una cuchilla que había sacado debajo del colchón y encajado en su mano sobre el marco de la puerta que había estado sujetando. La chica se quitó el cabello que le estorbaba del rostro para ver con mayor claridad el sufrimiento del imbécil que había acabado con el clímax del momento. Ni siquiera había apuntado realmente a su mano, le había dado igual en qué parte lo lastimaba con tal de hacerle entender que no le agradaba las interrupciones al momento del coito. Tan sólo había bastado con separarse levemente para haber sacado la cuchilla para que el joven se levantara asustado del sadismo que estaba contemplando de quien segundos antes le había producido placer. Enojada de ver que estaba irreparable la situación, Chara optó por acercarse al hombre hincado que estaba agonizando del dolor en la puerta.

-¡Aghh! Ni siquiera lo lamentes tanto. –Le retiró su cuchilla sin ninguna delicadeza y limpió la sangre que había quedado en el arma con la ropa del sujeto. Después de ver su reflejo en la hoja afilada sonrió como si todo aquello fuera de lo más natural. –Aun te queda una mano buena con la cual podrás masturbarte. Eso es lo importante ¿no?

El muchacho que había estado en su cama, aterrorizado recogió sus prendas del suelo y optó por retirarse sin decir nada mientras trataba de vestirse en el camino. Chara pensó por un instante en lanzarle el arma viéndolo correr como un buen blanco, pero optó por mejor dejarle retirarse si de cualquier forma ya se había arruinado el momento. Pero qué decepción estaba teniendo recientemente. ¿Qué nadie podía complacerla?

Estando de cualquier forma molesta con la situación, tomó la bata de seda colgada y se la puso para dirigirse de una buena vez a donde la estaban citando tan insistentemente, dejando abandonado al tipo que requería de atención médica ante tanto sangrado de su mano. Una que otra prostituta se había asomado por curiosidad ante el escándalo, pero en cuanto la veían pasar con pasos firmes y rudos con sus pies descalzos y sosteniendo la filosa arma en su puño, rápidamente se devolvían a sus habitaciones. En definitiva estaba de muy mal humor ahora.

Llegando a la reconocida sala para ella donde sabía que estaría ahí quien la llamaba, entró sin avisar siquiera azotando la puerta e ignorando a los sujetos trajeados que habían tratado de detenerla sin tocarla tras tener consigo su arma de modo amenazante. Aunque fuera de las habitaciones más exclusivas del lugar con su sala inicial color aguamarina en la mera entrada, conforme se avanzaba el lugar se tornaba a una especie de sauna lujoso con una pequeña cascada artificial en el fondo donde estaba un hombre en posición de meditación mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre sus hombros. A Chara le valió que los sujetos trataran de indicarle que esperara en la sala para que el jefe dejara su meditación matutina, si la había querido inmediatamente lo había conseguido por la fuerza.

-¿Qué chingados quieres?

El hombre de torso desnudo que dejaban a la vista sus múltiples tatuajes hizo caso omiso al estar mayormente concentrado en el agua, razón que molestó aún más a la chica pese a que no debía de presentarse ni dirigirse a él de ese modo. De cualquier forma no la matarían.

-¿Acabas de interrumpirme en algo y no piensas hablarme ahora? –Rugió mientras se acercaba más al estúpido charco decorativo que tenía en el lugar.

-Al menos debiste vestirte para presentarte ante mí. –Comentó con calma el sujeto que apenas y podía verse su rostro con todo el cabello largo encima que tenía consigo. Era sorprendente que pudiera ver algo frente a él para empezar. –Por mucho que sea lo que tengas que hacer en este lugar, no debes…

-En primera, eres tú quien quiso que nos infiltráramos aquí. –Le interrumpió al no tener nada de tolerancia con él por mucho que fuera su jefe. –Y en segunda ¿Qué no querías que fuera esto? Me pediste que me hiciera cargo de la misión y ni siquiera me dejas trabajar adecuadamente.

-Tu trabajo no era acostarte con cualquier trabajador, sino sacar la información necesaria del hijo del alcalde. –Atajó el jefe mientras se paraba para apartarse de la cascada y caminó poco a poco hacia ella hasta salir del agua baja. –Llevamos meses creando tu fama como prostituta ejemplar y planeando todo para que tuvieras el encuentro con él y lo arruinaste por un capricho.

Tomó la toalla que le estaba brindando un mayordomo y se secó el cabello estando frente a la joven de brazos cruzados y mirada fulminante. A Chara no le gustaba admitirlo, pero para ser alguien todavía joven, era sorprendente cómo el jefe actual de la yakuza, procuraba mantenerse en forma en prácticas de artes marciales acorde a sus tradiciones y a su vez permanecía en total serenidad con tal de mantener unido un grupo al borde de la extinción. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices que ni los tatuajes podían ocultar, pero aun así era hasta atractivo ver lo fornido que se mantenía pese a los años transcurridos. Sólo su cabello era lo que le disgustaba de él físicamente, queriendo conservar una tradición de sus orígenes lo tenía más largo que una mujer y ´rara vez se le podía ver directamente a los ojos ante tanta mata encima, por lo que era engañoso no poder visualizar constantemente lo que sus ojos podrían decir a diferencia de los suyos que eran en extremo expresivos. Habían sido pocas las veces en las que le había tocado ver directamente sus ojos negros y alargados al descubierto, lo cuales no habían resultado una buena experiencia de la cual contar tras lo que le pasaba después de eso.

-El chico era un precoz mimado, se quedó dormido en el acto sin que pudiera hacer algo más. –Explicó mientras rodeaba los ojos molesta. Era desagradable recordarlo siquiera. –Mi plan de respaldo había sido interrogar a su chofer, pero tu secuaz lo arruinó con interrumpirme.

-¿Y en qué parte de tu plan se supone que estabas? Me dijeron que solo te llevaste a rastras al conductor y permaneciste cogiendo. –Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se la pasó al mayordomo que había estado esperando sin inmutarse por la discusión entre los dos seres de rasgos asiáticos. –No te entrené para que solo entregaras tu cuerpo sin cuestionamientos, sino para que me sirvieras a mí y a la causa.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? –Arqueó la ceja.

-Tu padre no habría querido…

-¡Aghhh! ¡Ni se te ocurra usar ese argumento de nuevo!

Chara se apartó molesta y se dirigió a sentarse en la pequeña sala para servirse lo primero que tuviera a la mano para calmarse. Sabía que la bata de seda que era lo único que tenía puesto dejaba demasiado notoria su esbelta figura, pero por mucho que quisiera provocar a cualquier presente, sabía que ninguno la tocaría bajo la orden del oyabun. A veces la disciplina excesiva que tenían le era sorprendente, pero otras le parecían un fastidio.

Dio un largo trago a su copa burbujeante mientras pensaba nuevamente en la situación que se presentaba. Odiaba que se usara el discurso sobre su padre quien había sido el anterior oyabun de lo que había sido en su momento una mafia peligrosa, pero tras su muerte junto con la de su madre (al igual que la de varios integrantes), apenas y quedaba un sector que luchaba por permanecer en la superficie teniendo como única ventaja el fracaso que cargaban consigo. Le era repulsivo que usara a Masao Saito para exigirle su papel como su primogénita y con la causa de la yakuza cuando de cualquier manera no importaba lo mucho que le indicara eso.

Primogénita Saito o no era una mujer, y por ende sólo estaba para servir a quien terminó heredando el legado tras ser el más cercano al linaje y quien se esmeró en mantener todo junto. En su momento quiso luchar por eso, pensando que esa fuera la razón o destino por la cual había quedado con vida, pero habían sido más que directos con ella sobre lo que le quedaba realmente por hacer. Y tras toda la rudeza de por medio que le recordaban qué tan sola estaba en el mundo, ya no le quedaban ganas de insistir en algo que ya no le correspondía bajo ningún modo. Lo que tenía ahora era una existencia vacía conviviendo con sujetos que no le agradaban para nada pero que era lo único que tenía como vida.

¿Qué habría querido su padre para ella? Conociendo como era su retorcido linaje, sabía que no habría ninguna diferencia a su vida actual. Pero aun así… no podía evitar realmente querer estar con ellos. ¿Cómo se puede extrañar a alguien quien no podía recordar con claridad?

-Sé que jamás podré llegar a la altura de lo que fue el Gran Saito, pero al menos pude salvar algo de él además de su negocio y esa eres tú. –Chara ni se giró hacia el jefe que se había sentado al lado de ella para tomar de la copa que rápidamente le sirvieron. –Por lo que entiende que todo lo que te exijo es por tu bien.

-¿Y porque nomas a mí? No era la única que…

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces. Cuando supimos de sus existencias las buscamos y fue más que un milagro que tú permanecieras con vida tras ese atentado. –Contestó con calma el japonés mientras dejaba su copa sobre la pequeña mesa central. –Tu hermana por otro lado, supimos que fue asesinada estando fuera de nuestro alcance a los pocos días después de que te encontramos. No se pudo hacer nada más. Ella no… contó con la misma suerte tuya.

Tras enfatizar en las últimas palabras se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos siendo más que suficiente por decir. Sabiendo de antemano a lo que se refería y sintiéndose disgustada por eso, desvió la mirada y prefirió contemplar la cascada artificial para nada interesante. Sólo no quería pensar una vez más en eso. ¿Suerte? Lo que tenía era una maldición que la marcaba como una vil herramienta por el resto de sus días.

Al menos sólo le quedaba un vago consuelo de todo eso. Frisk no había terminado sufriendo las consecuencias de vivir de la misma forma que ella. Su pequeña hermana había sido demasiado pura para el mundo cruel en el que habitaban.

La extrañaba… a ella realmente la extrañaba.

-Sé que no hice lo suficiente al no contar con recursos ante tantas pérdidas, pero…

-No, no, yo entiendo eso. –Suspiró Chara calmándose un poco. Ya no tenía caso de que siguiera permaneciendo molesta por lo ocurrido minutos antes tras el cambio de plática. –Fue un buen gesto darle un entierro a mis padres al menos. Se supone que eso lo deben hacer los hijos.

-No fui yo solo, él fue un padre para muchos de nosotros. –El jefe esbozó una leve sonrisa con aire de nostalgia mientras la seguía observando. –Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Si hubiéramos sabido con tiempo que ustedes dos…

-Ya, ya… mejor ve al grano. –Interrumpió Chara haciendo un ademán con su mano como si quisiera espantar insectos entre los dos. Realmente ya no quería pensar en cosas del pasado. – ¿Me llamaste sólo para regañarme por la misión fallida? ¿Quieres uno de mis meñiques como pago?

-No. Tenemos que reacomodar nuestros planes tras este desastre, en efecto. –Su tenue sonrisa se desvaneció por completo tras eso. –Pero ya me encargaré de eso en estos días. La otra razón por la cuál te llamé es para avisarte del gran regalo que te envía el buen Morihei Kaho anunciando su jubilación.

Señaló a una esquina de la sala en donde se encontraban algunas botellas que Chara rápidamente reconoció como el sake que siempre le compraba pese a que había sido producto que su padre había manejado. Era muy poco lo que realmente había podido averiguar sobre los gustos de sus padres, por lo que desde que había sabido la locación de las tumbas procuraba una vez al mes llevarles una botella de sake junto con algunas flores que les robaba a otras tumbas. Las demás ya tenían demasiadas cosas innecesarias, ni siquiera importaría unas cuantas plantas retiradas.

Así que el viejo Kaho se jubilaría… Qué suertudo de por fin poder retirarse de algo que no le gustaba hacer.

-Le agradeceré en cuanto lo vea entonces. –Comentó sin más mientras seguía observando las botellas.

-Me temo que ya se retiró para pasar sus últimos días en paz. Quiso dejarte todo esto sabiendo que eras la única que realmente lo apreciaría.

-¿Es todo lo que me dirás entonces? –Se giró ahora para verlo con un semblante de hastío total. –Ya quiero retirarme.

-¿Sigues de impaciente?

-Espantaron mi golosina matutina. Debo conseguirme otra.

Uno de los subordinados se acercó lentamente y le dijo algo al oído al jefe que no pudo percibir la chica aunque tampoco fuera de su interés. Si el señor Yamaguchi ni siquiera se inmutaba era seguramente por algo que podía estar en orden sin su ayuda. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se giró nuevamente hacia ella como si la interrupción nunca se hubiera dado.

-Ya que no resultó la misión de extraer información del hijo del alcalde, tendré que asignarte a algo más en lo que veo cómo resolver este desastre. –Comentó el oyabun sin entrar a rodeos. –Hay un sujeto en New Home que nos podría poner en aprietos si no lo ponemos fuera del juego antes de la invasión. Considero que contigo será más que suficiente para eso.

-¿Podré divertirme? –Sonrió con picardía.

-En cuanto nadie sepa que eres tú, has lo que quieras con él.

Chara sonrió complacida y se levantó para estirarse un poco pese a no necesitarlo. Por fin una misión digna de sus capacidades.

-Vístete de inmediato, que te llevarán hacia allá en minutos. –Indicó mientras la observaba. –La información que necesitas te la brindarán en el camino.

-Muy bien. Gracias por la oportunidad. –Le lanzó un beso antes de retirarse. –No te defraudaré esta vez.

-Más te vale que no.

Le recordó levemente irritado por su confianza, pero de igual forma la chica ya se había retirado. En cuanto se aseguró de que habían pasado varios minutos y que se había retirado por completo del lugar, el joven nuevamente tomó su copa y se sirvió el mismo mientras permanecía pensando en la variedad de cosas que tenía que organizar ante tantos cambios de planes. Tan poco tiempo y mucho qué hacer por adelante.

-¿Dónde es el punto de encuentro? –Preguntó al sujeto que tenía cerca y que antes se le había acercado para brindarle la información repentina.

-En uno de los establecimientos del multimillonario Mettaton, mi señor. Lejos de la costa.

-Una que no pudo sacarle nada al hijo, pero la otra sin proponérselo conocerá al alcalde en persona. –Contempló su reflejo en la copa junto con la bebida burbujeante. –Esas dos complican todo sin siquiera saberlo. ¿Y aún no averiguan qué quieren los Gaster con ella?

-No, mi señor. Sus razones nos son… confusas. No parecen tener intenciones precisas.

-Sigan vigilando entonces. No interfieran hasta saber qué es lo que quieren obtener.

-¿Y qué haremos con la súcubo entonces, mi señor? Si la florista viene a Waterfall…

-Por eso la mandé lo más lejos posible. Chara es útil gracias a que sabe que no tiene nada que perder. –Le dio un leve trago antes de seguir hablando con calma. Si había algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso era de su autocontrol en cualquier circunstancia. Y por mucho que le disgustara que las cosas no le salieran bien de momento, sabía que era algo controlable a fin de cuentas. –Pese a su arrogancia, su lealtad y deuda hacia mí es más que suficiente para lograr recuperar todo nuestro imperio. Don Dreemurr tendrá todas sus ventajas a su disposición, pero Chara, mi súcubo… es mi as bajo la manga.

El joven líder terminó su copa tras decir eso y observó cómo algunos de su personal se retiraban tras una inclinación para obedecer sus órdenes. Las hijas del Gran Saito eran una carga que no había planeado tener, pero no podía dejar el tema a la deriva al estar en deuda con su antiguo jefe cuando le debía la vida misma. Lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlas a su manera, pero sus planes requerían que no supiera nada la una de la otra.

Mujeres… eran un gran dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Sans se apareció con total confianza dentro del bar para poder hablar con su amigo con tal de dar con otro plan ahora que se había opacado con el suicidio encontrado. Sin alguien a quién sonsacarle información ni alcohol con el cual atraer a quien dejaba las ofrendas se había quedado sin nada con lo cual averiguar más información. Las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más extrañas y la necesidad de respuestas estaba incrementándose.

Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos hacia la barra se topó con la sorpresa de que estaba Fuku moviendo unos vasos en una de las repisas que apenas y lograba alcanzar. Divertido con ver que aún no se percataba de su presencia, se acercó aún más sigilosamente.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar en un lugar como este? –El esqueleto rio al ver que la había desconcertado.

-¿No es muy temprano para querer beber a esta hora? –Le reprochó molesta con su presencia. –Además está cerrado, así que lárgate.

-Vine a hablar con Grill, no contigo niña. –Pese al disgusto y palabras de la adolescente, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

-Mi tío no está, salió hace poco y no ha vuelto.

-¿Y por eso estás aprovechando en esculcarle el negocio?

-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

El mafioso simplemente se rió y sacó un puro de su saco para ponerlo entre los dientes. Al no tener nada de prisa, optó por esperarlo pacientemente en el lugar mientras se encargaba de vigilar a la sobrina revoltosa. Grillby había estado teniendo demasiados problemas con ella por su comportamiento tan hostil desde que se encontraba con un particular grupo de amigos igual de problemáticos.

Con tal de molestarla, acercó el puro a su cabeza y lo prendió con las llamas que emitía lo que aparentaba ser su cabello de tonos verdosos. La chica se apartó enojada.

-Enserio, tienes tu propia casa ¿por qué no te vas?

-¿Por qué no te vas tú? –Sans le siguió la corriente, completamente divertido de la situación.

-Yo aquí vivo, imbécil.

-Pero esto es horario escolar. –Fumó un poco antes de seguir hablándole con un tono un poco más serio. –Eres de las pocas monstruo que pueden estudiar la secundaria y lo estás desaprovechando. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos querrían estar en tu lugar?

Decir eso le generó a Sans un trago muy amargo de su vida. Ni su hermano ni él habían podido ir a una escuela siendo el caso de que sus padres los educaron en casa por los bajos recursos, pero aunque hubiera existido la absurda casualidad de que pudieran darse tal privilegio, sabía de antemano que no se podía aspirar a más por mucho que lucharan por ello. Existía una brecha de desinformación inmensa gracias a las permisiones académicas en cuanto a ambas razas. Obviamente siendo beneficiado uno de los lados.

-¿Te parece que eso es una escuela? Sólo nos recuerdan constantemente que la magia no está permitida públicamente. La verdadera educación sólo es para humanos.

-¿Y por eso andas en manifestaciones en los centros en vez de gozar de tu ventaja?

-¡Yo estoy luchando por algo! No que tipos como tú complican más las cosas. –Exclamó cada vez más molesta la chica flama. Su cabello comenzaba a incrementarse. –Si tuviéramos un monstruo en el gobierno…

-Fuku, tú ni siquiera puedes votar. Tanto por la edad como por tu género. –Sans emitió una bocanada de humo queriendo ahogar cualquier mal pensamiento de eso. –Deja esas tonterías que sólo te llevarán a puros problemas.

-¡Ya tengo 14! ¡Y tú no entiendes nada!

-No, eres tú quien no lo entiende. –Sans dejó a un lado toda gracia y se puso en postura seria. No era asunto suyo educar a la escuincla, pero si podía quitarle un peso de encima a su amigo en cuanto el tema lo haría con gusto. –Me odias por ser delincuente, es comprensible. Muchos humanos nos tienen en ese estereotipo y no ayuda el hecho de que realmente muchos lo seamos. ¿Pero sabes qué? Existen suertudos como tú que cuentan con la oportunidad de mostrar otra cara de nuestra especie, y en vez de demostrar que un monstruo puede ser igual de "civilizado" que un humano, malagradecidos como tú andan de revoltosos dándoles la razón a quienes nos odian.

-¡Eso no es educación! ¡Es sumisión! –Exclamó la chica coléricamente. –Los humanos nos ven como mascotas entrenadas para dar la pata. Si no nos manifestamos jamás nos escucharán en verdad.

-Sus gritos se escuchan fuera del bar. –Ambos monstruos se giraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos de ver al dueño del lugar entrando. –Fuku, se supone que debes estar en la escuela ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Enserio te preguntas eso y no que este tipo entre como si nada? –La mencionada señaló al esqueleto molesta de que sólo a ella le llamaran la atención. –Ustedes sí que tienen problemas.

Indignada con que nada le saliera bien, Fuku se retiró pasando de largo a los dos presentes y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Grillby suspiró de frustración contemplando el lugar de donde se había ido su sobrina, pero tras varios segundos estando en esa posición retomó su camino hacia la barra donde se encontraba el esqueleto esperando pacientemente.

En lugar de pasarse al otro lado que le correspondía como dueño del lugar, se limitó a sentarse a lado de Sans que lo observaba con un semblante relajado pese a la discusión que había tenido con su sobrina.

-¿Y el sake?

-No sé, alguien se lo llevó antes de que llegara. –Contestó sin más el esqueleto tras una gran bocanada de humo de su puro a medio consumir. –El sujeto con el que negociaste muestra señales de suicidio… pero el que no haya quedado la mercancía me hace sospechar que fue algo más.

-¿Insinúas que alguien está al tanto de la investigación?

Sans no contestó de inmediato al no saber realmente qué pensar de eso. Por una parte, le era imposible que se supiera con precisión lo que estaba buscando en particular cuando ni él sabía qué era con lo que esperaba toparse. La humana cada vez estaba rodeada de misterios escabrosos que comenzaban a quitarle el sueño.

Pero por otro lado… aquellos sujetos que observaban en la distancia podrían saber algo más de lo que aparentaban. Con el poco tiempo que le quedaba para no levantar sospechas, había podido revisar el resto de la bodega y se percató que lo único retirado había sido el sake comprado con su dinero. ¿Acto discriminatorio tal vez? ¿O encubrimiento total? ¿El humano realmente se habría suicidado? Cada vez era más extraño conforme le llegaban las preguntas mentales.

Dado que se había quedado sin pistas de momento, lo único que le quedaba era pedirle a la flor parlante que le aclarara algunas dudas, pero eso implicaría demostrar que no estaba cumpliendo con la tregua que él mismo propuso. Pero si Frisk estaba en peligro y no se hacía algo para evitarlo… No, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

-Si no funcionó atraer a quien dejaba las ofrendas… me quedaría ir tras uno de los vigilantes misteriosos. –Puso lo que quedaba de su puro sobre el cenicero un tanto apagado tras no pensar en algo más. –Pero con eso le daría la razón a Papyrus sobre ser idiota.

-También podrías esperar a que ellos lleguen a ti. Con eso de que resulta que eres su amante…

-Apenas y me devuelve la palabra, Grill.

-No, tonto. Es lo que están rumorando ahorita en el jardín ahora que acabo de pasar por ahí. –Señaló hacia su espalda donde se encontraba la puerta. –Sobre que la florista es tu posible amante.

-¿Qué?

De todos los rumores que se habían inventado sobre su persona y sus capacidades, esa era sin duda de las más extrañas que se habían hecho sobre él que no pudo burlarse de eso. ¿Frisk su amante? Era una palabra de lo más vulgar para referirse a su magnífica persona, además la chica apenas y lo tenía de título como "conocido", por lo que sus posibilidades de acercarse más estaban al borde de lo imposible. Ni la flor que tenía por amigo era necesaria para la barrera que la chica le tenía por cuenta propia.

Tampoco era algo que le importaba. Después de todo, esa clase de felicidad no se le tenía permitida bajo ningún modo.

Pero si estaban circulando rumores de ese tipo, las cosas podrían complicarse más de lo que podría imaginarse. Su día cada vez estaba empeorando y todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara. Era una crueldad tener que trabajar tanto en lo que ni siquiera era trabajo, pero no podía quejarse para nada si él solo se había metido en eso. Así que tal vez tenía razón su hermano, era un idiota.

-Tal parece que tendré que hacer una limpieza antes de que llegue a "oídos" del viejo. –Se paró de su asiento y se estiró un poco como si lo requiriera como calentamiento. –Nos vemos luego, Grillby.

-Conociéndote, será esta misma noche. –Se burló el hombre flameante.

El esqueleto rió antes de desaparecer ante su vista. El dueño del bar no se levantó tras optar quedarse sentado y descansar de la caminata que previamente había realizado. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo con lo complicado que se estaban volviendo las cosas. ¿Realmente valía tanto la pena? Estaba de acuerdo en varias observaciones que había hecho Papyrus, pero a su vez comprendía la necesidad de proteger algo bueno dentro del mar de males en el que muchos se estaban ahogando. Los sujetos aparentemente de la yakuza parecían indicar que no querían entrometidos, por lo que insistir en más los llevaría a un posible peligro.

Esa florista… debía de ser en extremo especial para que Sans se empeñara tanto en protegerla.

-¡SANS! ¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?

El portazo que se dio desconcertó por completo al dueño del bar casi haciendo que se cayera de su asiento. No tuvo ni qué pensarle de quién se trataba tras reconocer de inmediato la alzada voz.

-Se acaba de ir hace poco. –Indicó Grillby mientras se giraba para ver de frente al esqueleto alto. –Están corriendo rumores sobre su persona y la florista, por lo que dijo que tendría que "hacer limpieza".

-¿TODAVÍA ESTÁN CON ESO? –Preguntó molesto por alguna razón. -¡PERO LLEGAREMOS TARDE SI NO SE APRESURA!

Y así como vino, se fue tras otro portazo. Grillby simplemente se quedó mirando su puerta que aparentemente ya nadie respetaba.

.

.

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el único ventanal que tenía el pequeño departamento la joven, la cual se encontraba sentada en su comedor con una mano apoyada mirando hacia la nada con total aburrimiento.

-Le dije que tenía ya un compromiso esta tarde. –Reprochó la joven en voz alta mientras toqueteaba rítmicamente la mesa con sus dedos. –La comida está por enfriarse.

-Esos sujetos no entienden la importancia de la puntualidad, son maleducados. –Comentó la flor estando sobre la mesa, mientras seguía estirando sus raíces cómodamente sobre su maceta ahora que se le había cambiado su tierra por una más fertilizada. Le arrullaba hasta cierto punto el cambio más cálido. –Será mejor que ya no los esperes y te sirvas, no sería bueno que vayas con el estómago vacío dado que puede que solo sirvan bebidas.

Frisk dejó de golpear la mesa con sus dedos y puso uno sobre la cazuela tapada, mas nunca la levantó tras sentirse indecisa de si realmente servirse o no. ¿Sería un acto maleducado no esperarlos a comer cuando si le habían dicho que llegarían? ¿Pero y si no llegaban y se quedaba con hambre? ¿Por qué no le avisaban que se pospondría la comida para evitarse ese malestar? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si no tiene nada con lo cual comunicarse en su casa salvo cartas? Frustrada con sus propios pensamientos, se dejó caer en la mesa estando recostada y contemplando la cazuela humeando con el contenido que había preparado.

Aunque no se sintiera como una experta en cuestiones culinarias a como lo había sido su madre, admitía que realmente le gustaba el proceso de la cocina partiendo desde su cultivo. Para Frisk, el secreto de una buena comida partía desde una buena selección exacta de los vegetales más frescos, por lo que se tornaba en un ritual en agradecimiento a la naturaleza por permitirle la existencia de tales alimentos con los cual poder manejarse creativamente. Pero ahora que estaba aventurándose a preparar cosas con carne, sentía que de algún modo estaba haciendo algo mal por mucho que el sabor le indicara lo contrario. La carne no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada a consumir después de todo.

El leve rugido de su estómago le hizo abochornarse desde su asiento mientras se tapaba su vientre con un brazo lamentándose su indecisión. Quería comer… pero tampoco quería verse grosera por no esperarlos. ¿Por qué las relaciones sociales eran tan complicadas?

Suspiró mientras seguía viendo de modo masoquista lo que ella misma había preparado para tres. Si alguien le hubiera dicho de que en algún momento de su vida terminaría preparando comida para una reunión en su casa independiente o leve convivencia casual… nunca lo hubiera creído. En su solitaria vida siempre pensó que sólo tendría a Flowey y padres consigo, siendo así su única convivencia en su rutinaria pero pacífica existencia, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba abandonando a su madre en busca de un paradero desconocido de su padre, a su vez que tenía un trabajo propio sobre lo único que podía decir con certeza que sabía lo que hacía, con base a una herencia de varias cifras del que desconocía cómo pudieron otorgarle. Sin contar el hecho de que tenía encima a dos criminales con demasiado tiempo libre y con una necesidad de atención excesiva que aún no lograba entender por qué a ella en particular le pedían tal cosa. Ella dejaba más que evidente que no era lo suyo relacionarse ¿Por qué la buscaban a ella en particular? ¿Acaso el saludar había sido el suficiente indicio para que la involucraran en una relación social entre ellos? De todos los seres del planeta ¿Por qué asesinos y estafadores?

Y sin embargo, aun con sus quejas mentales y disgustos del tema, se encontraba ahí cocinado para aquellos seres que de algún modo querían conocerla, abriéndoles su pequeño hogar y permitiéndoles estar cerca de ella. Sabía que no valía la pena negarse si de cualquier forma ese par hacía lo que les placía (cosa que sí era muy maleducado para su disgusto), pero a su vez admitía en sus adentros que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus particulares presencias por muy mal que estuviera. Eran seres peligrosos y no del todo amables considerando sus atrevimientos y confianza respecto a su persona, pero le era interesante poder entablar una conversación con seres que sí tenían sentimientos fuera de una inminente tristeza y angustia como había terminado su madre.

Pensar aquello la hizo enderezarse y recargarse en su asiento mientras miraba su propio techo, el cual era una vista que le gritaba la urgencia de mantenimiento próximo. Su vida realmente había cambiado mucho de lo que había creído posible ¿Será acaso que ella también había cambiado? Estiró sus manos apuntando hacia el techo para contemplarlas como si con eso pudiera dar con la respuesta a su silenciosa incógnita. Seguía siendo ella misma… pero con dos sujetos insistentes en su entorno ¿cierto?

El sonido del timbre de su puerta inferior le hizo sobresaltarse en su asiento al haber olvidado por completo su espera. Bajando sus manos rápidamente al ritmo en el que se paraba para asomarse en su ventana, contempló con preocupación que no se trataba del vehículo rojo lujoso que había estado esperando, sino uno negro que en primera instancia resaltaba lo costoso que vendría siendo igualmente, pero que en efecto se trataba de su otro asunto pendiente llegando puntualmente a lo que le indicaba el reloj. Habían venido a las 5 en punto, tal y como le habían indicado en la carta.

Lamentándose por no haber comido nada en su espera, tomó la maceta de su amigo y se dispuso a bajar para permitirle la entrada a quien fuera que recogería los arreglos florales de prueba.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. –Un humano un tanto corpulento estaba situado frente a ella quitándose el sombrero. – ¿Es usted Frisk…?

-Sólo Frisk, sí. –Aclaró con calma y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. –Viene por los arreglos ¿cierto?

-Y también por usted, tengo la indicación de llevarla a una reunión con uno de nuestros representantes del proyecto.

Frisk supuso que esa era la razón por la cual no indicaba la carta una forma de acceder o rechazar la petición si lo daban por hecho, pero no le preocupaba porque era algo que ya tenía en sus planes teniendo la gabardina que le había regalado Sans en el local junto con los adornos que alcanzó a hacer y que indicó en silencio que se trataban de esos. En lo que el señor cargaba todo casi de un solo golpe ante tan corpulentos brazos, Frisk se puso su gabardina y acomodó levemente su cabello antes de ponerse su sombrero.

Lamentando en silencio no haber comido antes, tomó la maceta de su amigo rodeándolo con un brazo y con la otra mano metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave con forma de estrella de cuatro picos y cerró la puerta tras de ella. No le agradaba del todo tener que subirse a un vehículo que le estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, pero el ver sus preciadas flores cerca de su asiento fue suficiente para relajarse y tomar acción. Tendría una propuesta de trabajo y como profesionista tenía que ver por esas cosas en primera instancia.

El recorrido silencioso hacia Waterfall le fue más incómodo de lo que creyó conforme observaba alejarse el barrio desde su ventana, mas nunca se quejó tras sentirse intimidada estando en un lujoso automóvil conducido por un desconocido y estando sola salvo con Flowey. La última vez que había salido del barrio no le había ido nada bien, pero al menos contaba con su amigo a su lado para calmarla pese a la debilidad que tenía en ausencia de pétalos y a lo adormecido que estaba ante el cambio cálido de tierra fertilizada.

Pero en cuanto pasaron algunos edificios de la entrada a la zona, la joven quedó sorprendida de visualizar en la lejanía a un inmenso mar repleto de barcos con cargas muy pesadas, suponiendo que por ahí se trataba de algún puerto. Era la primera vez que veía tanta agua pese a contemplarlo en la distancia. No quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría verlo tan de cerca, seguramente muy abrumador al no ver un suelo donde llegar por mucho que los colores del atardecer lo quisieran volver tan atractivo como una pintura. Seguía pensando que era mejor un campo lleno de tierra fértil, así al menos Flowey podía estar con ella sin complicaciones.

La velocidad del vehículo comenzó a disminuir de tal grado que le indicó a la joven de que habían llegado al destino. Pudo contemplar lo inmenso que era el edificio en cuanto le abrieron la puerta para salir del auto ¿Cómo era que algo así no se visualizaba en la lejanía? ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacer las construcciones tan altas en la ciudad? ¿Acaso era por un complejo? Para ella eran más que suficiente dos pisos, no se imaginaba cuánta gente cabía en algo así.

Se giró para tomar sus cosas del auto y a su amigo, pero con horror notó que el auto ya se había retirado y que en su lugar estaba un joven delgado trajeado esperándola pacientemente al pie de las escaleras del lugar. ¿Cuánto había tardado en contemplar la altura del edificio como para no notar que se había retirado? ¿Dónde estaba Flowey? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Se lo habían llevado como un adorno también?

-Muy buenas tardes, señorita. Usted debe de ser la florista. –Comentó el joven humano con una sonrisa tenue.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Dónde está…?

-Las muestras que trajo consigo las trasladaron al cuarto de convenciones, en donde están en este momento el comité organizador del proyecto. –Contestó el humano borrando su sonrisa al no gustarle que le interrumpieran. –Por el momento se encuentran ocupados en otros temas, pero se llevó las cosas para agilización del proceso y en breve la atenderá uno de los representantes.

-No me parece cortés que me citen a una hora si de igual forma no me atenderían en esa. –Indicó Frisk sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Eh… si gusta acompañarme, la llevaré al bar para que pueda esperar ahí.

Tener que esperar en un lugar como ese le parecía un gesto de pésimo gusto, pero no dijo nada al respecto al preferir acabar con todo de una buena vez y ver a su amigo pronto para retomar el camino a su casa. Le preocupaba que se quedara solo y lo irritable que podría ponerse estando así. Además, para su mala suerte con eso comprobaba que no se comería nada si solo la llevaban a tomar algo.

Subiendo las escaleras pudo tener mayor visibilidad de la entrada a la que le llamaba la atención la gran puerta giratoria que tenía en el centro ¿Acaso no se mareaban con ella? ¿Qué necesidad tenían de tal diseño tan inútil para una puerta? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que los citadinos eran gente muy extraña y complicada.

Ingresando al lugar a Frisk le fueron inverosímil los lujos que se reflejaban en cada esquina del lugar aparentemente infinito. No tenía ni idea de qué era realmente el objetivo de tal lugar si en cada cosa que miraba le daba una apariencia distinta. ¿Era un hotel? ¿Era una oficina? ¿Por qué algo de la alcaldía tendría un bar?

-Por aquí, señorita.

Tras un breve recorrido nada grato para la chica incomodada con los lujos decorativos del lugar, finalmente llegaron a un bar de lo más elegante donde había varias personas portando trajes muy calurosos para el clima húmedo en el que se encontraban. Comprendiendo que podría tratarse de un código de etiqueta, Frisk se sintió aliviada de que al menos estuviera portando la gabardina elegante que le había regalado Sans para no resaltar tanto y pese a sentir que no la necesitaba ya. El clima no era fresco como el de Snowdin, incluso le parecía mucho más agradable.

Se sentó en la barra donde le había indicado el joven y se quedó contemplando el lugar sin saber qué esperar de la situación. La cuestión de negocios no era algo que le atrajera como tal ni mucho menos algo que fuera parte de ella, pero si era algo con lo cual incrementar la búsqueda de su padre sin lugar a dudas lo haría con gusto. Solo esperaba que con quien tendría que presentar sus opciones de arreglos no fuera tan extraño como la gente que se había topado en su estadía en la ciudad.

La suave melodía de un piano le llegó poco a poco sorprendiéndose de que el lugar fuese tan grande para que cupiera un instrumento tan grande como ese y todavía verse espacioso en el escenario en el que se encontraba. Frisk no reconocía el tipo de música que tocaba el pianista, pero le pareció de lo más agradable de tal modo que le calmó de toda incomodidad que había sentido. Al menos el lugar no parecía tan malo.

-Supuse que no te vestirías adecuadamente para la ocasión. –Una voz masculina a lado de ella irrumpió la concentración que le había dado al suave tono de las notas. –Pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme de la mejora.

Con el mismo porte arrogante que recordaba, a lado de ella se encontraba quien menos había esperado volver a ver en su vida.

-¿Mettaton?

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguirme acompañando pese a la lenta actualización. ¡Los amo! Son mi razón para seguir adelante.**

 **¿Dónde está Flowey? ¿Qué hará Mettaton? ¿Chara se divertirá? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

El extraño ruido de un ventilador sacó de su sueño a la flor que apenas y podía estar con el tallo enderezado ante tanta debilidad consigo de por medio. La estación otoñal, así como la pérdida de sus pétalos lo ponían en extremo débil conforme se acercaba el invierno, por lo que había bastado en el cambio de tierra para dormirse sin siquiera evitarlo por mucho que se había empeñado en querer acompañar a Frisk en tan extraña reunión con el personal del ayuntamiento.

Tras poder abrir sus pequeños ojos y poco a poco contemplar en dónde andaba, se percató con enfado de que estaba solo en un cuarto cerrado donde lo habían puesto en una mesa junto con el resto de las macetas llenas de color. ¿Se habían atrevido en tratarlo como un adorno más? ¿Por qué Frisk lo había permitido?

Y hablando de ella… ¿Dónde estaba?

Irritado de nunca poder quitarle la vista encima sin que se perdiera y metiera en posibles problemas, se dispuso a extender sus raíces para moverse en cuanto antes en su búsqueda. Sin importar el clima o el lugar no podía darse el lujo de estar apartado de ella, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso en total alerta y optó por unificarse con el adorno floral colorido que tenía al alcance.

-… ya te digo, el problema estará resuelto dentro de poco.

-No sé, siento que todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos.

Flowey contempló con cuidado como comenzaban a llegar varios humanos y se sentaban conforme aparecían en la habitación, arruinándole de ese modo su escapada sin llamar la atención y complicar las cosas. Por lo que se abstuvo a permanecer quieto y en silencio junto con otras flores mientras no supiera del paradero de Frisk y con quienes estaría. Ya luego tendría una plática nada agradable con ella sobre ser en verdad cuidadosa. ¿Por qué seguía sin entender de los peligros de andar sola en la ciudad?

-¿Son todos? –Preguntó el último señor en entrar, el cual la flor apenas y podía ver tras estar encimado de varios pétalos para que no se notaran la ausencia de los suyos.

-Falta el monstruo.

-Más respeto, Ed, ese monstruo es el dueño de este lugar. –Comentó otro con voz preocupada.

-El señor Blook está atendiendo otro asunto antes, así que nos adelantaremos dado el poco tiempo que se tiene. –Dicho eso, el señor regordete cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia un extremo fuera de la vista de la planta, por lo que se limitó a simplemente escuchar y ver lo poco que podía que venía siendo un par de sujetos sentados mirando hacia el frente. –Y aunque sepamos de su… desafortunada naturaleza, es gracias a él que gran parte de esto saldrá a flote. Así que no está mal tenerle un trato digno de nosotros, Edward. Su causa y entrega son más humanas que su origen.

-Está bien, alcalde.

¿Alcalde? ¿Ese regordete era el alcalde de Ebott? Flowey no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad con lo que se tornaría la plática, por lo se mantuvo aún más alerta. Después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer por el momento salvo quedarse quieto, no si no quería meterse en un aprieto que pudiera perjudicar a Frisk.

-Antes de empezar ¿Qué son estas cosas del centro de la mesa?

-Son las muestras de arreglos de la florista que contrató el señor Blook, la que se supone que se presentará con usted dentro de unas horas.

-¿Y por qué las dejaron aquí en vez de que lo vea con ella directamente primero?

Aquello avivó el sentido de alerta de la flor oculta. ¿El robot magnate había sido quien había contratado a Frisk realmente? ¿Qué se traía con ella entre manos ahora? Aunque fuese alguien sin capacidad sensitiva y emocional, no le era una cuestión grata el hecho de que volviera a tratar de estar con ella. Con lo que le había contado Frisk no había sido para nada agradable la velada con él partiendo de lo forzosa que había sido su compañía en un principio, por lo que le era extraño que quisiera volver a verla pese a la mala noche que habían obtenido ¿O acaso era por ser la única florista que conocía? Siendo un sujeto millonario lo dudaba bastante.

Pero ahora había algo más por lo qué pensar en sus múltiples precauciones respecto a la humana. Si la cita a ese lugar aburrido había sido por Mettaton y en ese momento se encontraba con ella ¿Qué es lo que quería obtener? ¿Realmente eran las plantas? Y si era así ¿Por qué las habían dejado con el alcalde que claramente ni le interesaban?

En ese aspecto… le era evidente que el robot quería una excusa solamente. Y sin saber una verdadera razón sólo le avivaba aún más la urgencia de buscar a la joven antes de que pudiera meterse en más aprietos como de costumbre.

Pero tras volver a prestar atención a las conversaciones numéricas y aburridas que estaban dando sobre cifras de beneficencias e inversiones de la ciudad, no tuvo ni qué intuir que tardaría más de lo que pensaba en poder salir de ahí.

.

.

El magnate se encontraba parado meneando la copa casi vacía que tenía consigo, mientras observaba a la joven florista completamente extrañada de su presencia y que no se movió para nada de su asiento pese a tal desconcierto con su presencia. No sólo había creído que nunca volvería a verlo, sino que no le era agradable del todo notar que no sería así. Mientras notaba como el robot empleaba su típica sonrisa despectiva, le vinieron fugazmente los malos recuerdos de la fatídica cita forzosa que tuvo con él.

Sacando su mano del bolsillo de su saco oscuro, la levantó de forma elegante y llamó la atención de quien atendía la barra del bar, el cual fue casi corriendo como si fuera el único que valía la pena atender. ¿Era porque era rico? No le parecía cortés que dejara a las dos personas que había estado atendiendo sólo por acudir al llamado de Mettaton.

-Tráigale a la señorita una… -Comenzó a indicar el magnate al bartender.

-No bebo alcohol. –Argumentó de inmediato la joven antes de que tuviera el descaro de ordenar de nuevo por ella. La margarita que le había pedido la otra vez había sabido horrible y no le había agradado la sensación que provocaba.

-¿… una limonada? –Arqueó la ceja hacia la florista en espera de su aprobación del pedido, el cual Frisk se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Y a mí tráeme otra Starfait, las que preparas son las mejores.

El encargado de la barra asintió con una sonrisa complacido con sus palabras y se retiró al otro extremo de la barra para preparar lo que le había pedido. Frisk lo observó por unos segundos estando sorprendida por la habilidad que tenía de levantar las botellas casi en el aire y atrapándolas de forma triunfal con total confianza de sus habilidades, por lo que supuso que se trataba de alguien que le gustaba su trabajo. Era agradable ver eso en un lugar así.

-Si has estado aquí por varios minutos sola y nadie te ha invitado una bebida, es una forma de fracasar como mujer ¿sabes? –Comentó Mettaton sentándose a lado de ella sin espera de alguna invitación.

-Bueno, acaba de invitarme una usted. Así que supongo que no.

Contestó sin entender el verdadero contexto empleado en tales palabras. ¿Cómo podía eso determinar el éxito o fracaso de una mujer? Frisk ni quiso voltear a verlo por mucho que fuese descortés de su parte. A su perspectiva, era grosero de su parte que se haya tomado la libertad de haberse sentado al lado de ella, a su vez que le era más interesante el joven que estaba preparando la bebida colorida con tanta pasión a diferencia del magnate arrogante que tenía ahora a lado.

De reojo pudo notar que el robot se había puesto levemente colorado por muy extraño que pareciera eso dado su coraza metálica, pero no estaba del todo segura de sí había sido por el desagrado de la desatención de él o por sus palabras sinceras. Recordaba muy bien que sin importar lo que le dijera siempre había sido muy despectivo con ella por el hecho de ser mujer con negocio propio. En verdad que le era incómodo que estuviera ahí, pero no se sentía con la autoridad de pedirle que se sentara en otro lado si la barra era lugar libre para sentarse cualquiera, además de que tenía la leve sospecha de que si se cambiaba de lugar éste la seguiría a donde fuera.

-Tendrás una mejor vestimenta, pero tal parece que aun tienes mucho que mejorar en cuanto a tus modales, lindura. –Comentó Mettaton aparentando no haberle disgustado nada.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Finalmente se giró para verlo optando por acabar con la incomodidad de una buena vez.

-¿Qué no ya lo sabías? Soy rico… y dueño de varios lugares como este. –Alzó las manos con actitud presumida. –Y siendo mi edificio puedo estar en él a mis anchas ¿no te parece?

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces porque el ayuntamiento me citó aquí? –Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

-Tal vez porque yo formo parte del comité organizador. –Recargó su codo sobre la barra mirándola con un semblante que incomodó aún más a la joven florista, mas no pudo evitar parecerle levemente familiar tal comportamiento. –Así que estás de suerte. Seré yo quien te atienda.

Frisk tenía la opinión contraria de eso, mas no quiso decirlo abiertamente intuyendo que eso la tendría en un aprieto nada grato. Necesitaba encontrar a Flowey primero para salirse de ese lugar de una buena vez. Si el robot millonario estaba en eso, no quería formar parte de ello si eso implicaba soportar su mala actitud con su persona. Ya había tenido más que suficiente de eso con Papyrus.

-¿Dónde están los arreglos florales que traje?

-Tus muestras las llevaron al salón donde están en este momento en una reunión. Si todo va bien, el alcalde elegirá cuál le gusta y llevaremos a cabo la extensión del proyecto. –Contestó Mettaton con una postura distinta nunca antes mostrada con ella, no estaba segura de sí había una mejora en eso. –Di garantía de que eras una experta en la materia, así que tiene una alta expectativa en el trabajo.

Aquello avivó la curiosidad de la joven ¿Mettaton había sido quien la había recomendado? Creía que con lo fatídico que había sido la "cita" en su fiesta de recaudación de fondos había sido suficiente para que la detestara. Incluso parecía permanecer el mismo aire superior con ella de modo discriminatorio pese a cambiar cierta táctica aparentemente de negocios. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-En la carta mencionan que… es sobre un parque de diversiones. –Comenzó a divagar la florista, queriendo entender más el asunto en el que la estaban involucrando.

-Así es, una inversión de lo más entretenida ¿no te parece? –Le sonrió como si aquello ameritara una risa de su parte, mas no emitió ningún gesto en espera de un mejor argumento. –Quieren ponerlo aquí en Waterfall con el fin de atraer al turismo.

-Más turistas es igual a más dinero para la ciudad, supongo. –Entendió Frisk a la primera.

El bartender trajo sus bebidas y las puso consigo tras dar una leve reverencia antes de retirarse a nueva cuenta. A Frisk le fue raro ver tal presentación para una simple limonada, era como si el joven se hubiera contenido en hacer casi una ensalada cítrica en copa tan grande, pero no era nada a comparación de la bebida del magnate, el cual estaba extremadamente colorida y llamativa… justo como aparentaba ser el sujeto que la había recibido. Mas no pasó por alto que no le tomó de inmediato mientras la observaba con demasiada atención a ella, incomodándole en mayor medida tener esa clase de atención de su parte.

Instintivamente por una mala experiencia, movió levemente su copa antes de atreverse siquiera a darle un sorbido. Tal parecía que el robot había entendido el motivo, ya que había comenzado a reírse de una forma un tanto discreta, suponiendo que esa era una forma de emitir una risa elegante.

-Descuida, después de… lo ocurrido, siempre hago que otros revisen los utensilios o prueben los alimentos antes que yo. –Explicó de forma inmediata. –Además, puedo garantizarte que estamos muy a salvo esta vez.

Señaló sutilmente hacia su espalda, a lo cual la chica no comprendía a qué se refería con exactitud hasta que prestó mayor atención al lugar. Todos los presentes estaban bien arreglados con prendas costosas y de conductas similares a excepción de algunos sujetos corpulentos en varios puntos estratégicos, suponiendo de esa forma que se trataban de guardaespaldas que prestaban demasiada atención a todo el lugar estando en la disposición de actuar ante cualquier indicio que atentara contra su jefe.

Aquella vez en la que habían tratado de asesinarlo por medio de una flor venenosa y difícil de conseguir… aunque no lo aparentara, tal parecía que no había sido una buena experiencia para él si estaba tomando demasiadas medidas de seguridad por mucho que su sonrisa indicara lo contrario.

-¿Estuvo bien después de eso? –Preguntó Frisk con sinceridad y sin seguir queriendo tocar su bebida.

-¿Mmh? ¿Te preocupa? –El magnate estuvo a punto de tomarle su bebida hasta que le desconcertó tal pregunta y le prestó nuevamente atención.

-Bueno… no le culparía por tener miedo. –No supo realmente qué contestar por eso. Había querido ser cordial entablando una conversación ahora que no tenía de otra hasta saber dónde buscar a su amigo. Realmente no sentía preocupación si lo veía con la misma fanfarronería de la otra vez. –Intentaron matarle después de todo.

-Para ser sincero, no es la primera vez y ni la última que tratarán de matarme. Son muchos los que todavía me quieren muerto. –Le dio un suave trago a su bebida y la bajó nuevamente para colocarla sobre la barra sin emitir ningún ruido por la forma suave que había empleado. –Por lo que fue… grato ver algo distinto por una vez.

A Frisk le había costado escuchar esas últimas palabras dado lo bajo que las había empleado el robot, además de la música del ambiente y de las conversaciones de otros presentes. Le había dado la impresión de que no tenía total intención de haber querido decir aquello último. ¿Era su forma de estar agradecido con ella por haberle salvado la vida? Supuso que no le sería fácil si estaba acostumbrado a adulaciones y no a tener que darlas. No lo culpaba, después de todo a ella también le era inusual tener que entablar cualquier clase de conversación y aun así se encontraba ahí hablando en un lugar que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar.

-Es el precio de la fama y el éxito, supongo. Pero no puedo evitar ser tan grandioso. –Alzó Mettaton nuevamente su voz y sus brazos de forma triunfante ante ella. –Esto es lo que soy y seré.

-Me dijeron que traicionó a un grupo mafioso por otro… y que luego ese lo traicionó para ser lo que es ahora. –Comentó sin más la joven recordándolo a como se estaba tornando la conversación. –Así que eso que dice ser sólo lo cataloga como un traidor en potencia.

-He de suponer que eso te lo dijo el esqueleto sonriente ¿no es así? –Intuyó levemente molesto con eso, bajando en el acto sus brazos.

-¿Sans? Sí, así es. –Admitió de inmediato.

Desvió su mirada hacia el frente y retomó su colorida bebida tras su contestación, pero seguía sin entender por qué eso le había causado una notoria molestia. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar con eso era que una mala reputación con comentarios como esos sobre su persona podrían ser desfavorables para él considerando su postura ante la ciudad.

-Si lo llamas por su nombre de pila, ¿entonces en verdad eres su florecilla invernal? –Soltó sin más.

-¿Su… flor? –La joven arqueó la ceja sin entender el concepto de ningún modo.

-Para que un primogénito de… su calibre y procedencia te diga con tal libertad cosas sobre mi persona, he de suponer que hay una estrecha relación de confianza entre ustedes.

-No sería apropiado de mi parte confiar en un delincuente. –Admitió sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras con brevedad.

Mettaton no pudo evitar reír triunfante con eso. La chica le era grosera y extraña en más de un sentido, pero no podía evitar sentirse identificado con algunos comentarios y acciones que cometía sin algún cuestionamiento aparente. Su majadería era compensada por su audacia en cuanto a algunos puntos personales. Era emprendedora sin importar el ambiente discriminatorio sobre su persona, arriesgada sin cuestionamientos internos, e involucrada indirectamente con la mafia. Tenían en común suficientes cosas para ameritar querer volver a verla.

Después de todo, tal parecía que si había valido la pena cobrar el favor político para entablar tal amena plática con ella.

-… pero, creo que él si quiere confiar en mí pese a todo. –Continuó hablando la florista como si hubiera estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos en esos minutos de silencio. –Supongo que no es algo fácil considerando a lo que se dedica.

La sonrisa de Mettaton se apagó tras esa última declaración. ¿Acaso se estaba compadeciendo del esqueleto de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él al salvarle la vida en aquella noche? ¿Le estaba queriendo dar el mismo trato a todos los que le rodeaban? No le parecía nada grato que le pusiera en el mismo nivel de un asesino en potencia a comparación de lo que él venía siendo para todo Ebott y futuramente para el mundo. Él merecía un trato superior viniendo de ella si gracias a él tendría la oportunidad de destacar en las grandes ligas. Juntos podrían marcar una diferencia de…

¿Juntos? ¿En qué demonios andaba pensando ahora? Él trabajaba solo y ella era sólo una extensión a sus intereses. Mettaton se regañó a si mismo mentalmente por siquiera haber llegado a tal palabra nada propia de su parte. Por lo que se recordó a sí mismo el verdadero objetivo de ver a la florista impertinente.

Motivo… motivo… ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de querer verla en verdad?

Recordando sus propios pensamientos y planificaciones, había tenido la necesidad de separarla de tal zona de peligro para él con tal de poder reunirse con ella, y a su vez lograr que dejara aquel deplorable el lugar para que se mudara a Waterfall y así trabajar en un proyecto que a él ni siquiera le interesaba… pero que a ella posiblemente sí. ¿Esa era la molestia?

Tras observar que la chica finalmente se dignaba en tocar su bebida que le había invitado y darle un leve sorbete, el magnate se quedó mirándola esperando que la verdadera razón de sus propias acciones le llegara espontáneamente con tan solo hacerlo. La humana como tal no era de un porte atractivo, su extrema delgadez podría ser una complicación al momento de la intimidad siendo el caso de quedar ella lastimada, a su vez que sus ojos alargados como sus pestañas impedían reflejar lo que podrían comunicar esos ojos exóticos de otro mundo. Y eso le era muy molesto, no poder leerla siquiera como el resto de damiselas a las que había cortejado. ¿Qué clase de mujer no era expresiva? La chica que tenía enfrente apenas y emitía una mueca para comprobar que podía articular su rostro y que no estaba paralizado. ¿Podía siquiera sentir emociones? No parecía tener capacidad de algo así para empezar.

La respuesta le vino de golpe tras el leve recuerdo de la primera y única vez que habían convivido. La florista se había mostrado molesta tras el tiempo transcurrido en su evento del hotel… le había dejado claro esa vez que no le había gustado para nada su compañía, por lo que podría ser lo mismo en ese preciso momento en el que se encontraba a su lado. Pensar en ello le molestó aún más ¿Por qué no era como el resto que permanecían complacidas ante él? ¿Por qué se trataba de una mujer tan complicada en todo su esplendor?

¿Porqué… se molestaba tanto en siquiera cambiar eso particularmente en ella? ¿Por qué le molestaba que mencionara el nombre del esqueleto mafioso con tal confianza mientras que con él visiblemente le detestaba su presencia?

La odiaba, no podía pensar en nada más que ello. No podía soportar sentir que estaba en deuda con alguien tan desagradable como ella y aún más el hecho de que le hiciera tener tantas molestias para llegar a ese punto con ella. ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Qué clase de hilos estaba manejando con él que no podía evitar querer estar bien con ella pese a todo? Él era un experto en mujeres, pero lo que tenía a lado la sentía tan lejos que eso… le asustaba.

-¿Quién… o qué eres?

-¿Mmhh? –La chica le prestó atención tras soltar su bebida. Tal parecía que al final si le había gustado si le había tomado ya bastante.

-Me consta que eres humana, sí, pero si pudieras describirte a ti misma ¿cómo sería?

-¿Eso es un requisito laboral para continuar?

-Sólo contesta.

Insistió Mettaton al no querer entrar en más detalles de todos sus pensamientos. Su enfado no estaba siendo tan controlable en ese momento tras haber ya ingerido cierta cantidad de alcohol. La humana se mantuvo pensativa de forma taciturna por unos segundos antes de emitir palabra alguna.

-Supongo que… soy alguien tranquila.

-¿Sólo eso? –Le extrañó tanta simpleza de su parte.

-¿Debo describirme con más cosas?

-¡Por supuesto! No puedes pensar en ti misma de una forma tan común e insignificante. –Contestó molesto de que no fuera sincera con él. –Eres más que una persona tranquila, eres una empresaria y alguna motivación te llevó a eso. Tienes aspiraciones, gustos, disgustos… ¡Todo eso!

-¿Trata de decirme que lo quiere es conocerme?

Nuevamente Mettaton se quedó estático hacia su pregunta sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sin saber siquiera qué contestar a eso. Detestaba que tuviera la capacidad suficiente de agarrarle de bajada en cada planteamiento que daba, en cada frase y en cada intento de hacerle sentir inferior a él como estrategia de negocios y cortejo. Pero le quedaba más que claro ahora que esa humana no estaba en la disposición de que le insultaran ni de estar en un perfil bajo en cuanto fuera sobre su persona. Era de nervios de acero… más de lo que él estaba hecho si debía de admitir.

Pero que chica tan peculiar tenía a lado. Era más fría que la bebida que estaban tomando en ese momento. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esa pizca de curiosidad sobre ella.

-No te hagas ilusiones, lindura. –Contestó tras reponer su compostura, mientras emitía una sonrisa resplandeciente. –Esa clase de suerte no tienes conmigo. Aquí todo es sobre negocios.

-A eso me refería. Que quiere conocerme para ser alguien de confianza para el proyecto del parque de diversiones. –Arqueó su ceja extrañada con su respuesta. – ¿Y me permite poder hacer una pregunta personal?

-Depende de qué tan personal sea. –No pudo evitar sonreírle con coquetería.

-¿Por qué me recomendó al ayuntamiento? Creí que no le agradaba por aquella vez en su hotel.

-Sí que eres una chica que no le gusta andar en rodeos ¿eh? –Rió levemente el magnate y se terminó su bebida con lentitud antes de responderle. –Deberías de estar más bien agradecida con que dejara toda tu majadería en el olvido y te recomendara a tan importante proyecto para la ciudad. Esta clase de cosas no las hago con cualquiera.

-Proyecto del que no he escuchado nada desde que llegó aquí conmigo. –Atajó de inmediato la joven. –Si me ha citado aquí por cuestión de negocios ¿por qué no me ha contado nada al respecto? ¿Dónde están tas las cosas que traje? ¿Dónde está…?

-Calma, calma. No permitas que tu linda cara se arrugue por cosas como esas. –La detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios, pudo notar de ese modo de que eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una flor. –Si tanto te extraña todo esto, puedo llevarte con mucho gusto al lugar para que lo conozcas.

Teniendo todavía su índice sobre sus labios, lo bajó lentamente hacia su labio inferior y lo acarició levemente antes de retirarlo. Si los sentía tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa ¿su néctar proveniente de ellos sabría cómo una? Aunque tuviese la impertinente curiosidad, no sería algo que intentaría por múltiples razones. Esa humana era problemas de mucha calibre con tan sólo ser parte de la clientela a cuidar de la familia esqueleto. Ya había aprendido a la mala eso y era un asunto que quería cambiar antes de cualquier cosa.

No queriendo pensar más en ello, se levantó de golpe y extendió su brazo invitándola a que lo tomara. La chica sólo se le quedó contemplando dubitativa.

-Pero…

-No tardaremos, te lo prometo. –Insistió empleando una de sus mejores sonrisas para ella. –No está lejos de aquí el terreno. Así podrás ver por cuenta propia qué zonas están destinadas para tus preciadas flores.

-Ni siquiera he dicho que si quiero participar.

-¿Tienes razones para decir que no al progreso? Ganarías una fortuna con este trabajo que no requerirás trabajar en meses.

-Bueno… el dinero no es lo que me motiva y a mí me gusta trabajar. –Dejando su bebida a medio terminar, se paró igualmente mas no tomó su brazo extendido. –Pero si tengo razones para querer participar… así como razones para declinar su oferta.

-¿Entonces? –Volvió a insistir con su brazo ahogándose internamente el enfado que le daba que no aceptara su gesto. Lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo frente a varias personas presentes. –A mi modo de verlo, puedes decidir quedarte donde siempre vendiendo una que otra flor estancada en un círculo vicioso llamado Snowdin… o crecer con esta oportunidad y extender tu talento a las mejores zonas de esta ciudad. No me parece que seas de las que retroceden o tengan miedo del éxito. Así que… ¿qué elijes?

Parecía que en su leve discurso había dado con algo bueno, ya que la joven extendió levemente su mano un tanto pensativa antes de terminar tomando su brazo apenas tocándolo con el roce de sus dedos. No era alguien que daba su brazo a torcer después de todo, ella aún se mantenía distanciada de él aun con una decisión aparentemente tomada.

Mettaton no pudo evitar sonreír antes de comenzar a moverse directo hacia la salida. Al menos estaba teniendo un mejor inicio esta vez.

.

.

Asomándose la noche sobre Snowdin, Sans finalmente se dejó caer sobre la banca del parque principal tras toda una tarde de apariciones sobre varias zonas con la intención de erradicar por completo el rumor que le habría metido en problemas. No le había costado encontrar el origen de tales chismes locatarios, pero sí que había sido una sorpresa descubrir que su hermano ya se había adelantado y que había hecho algo al respecto.

No pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad con eso mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual era imposible contemplar una mísera estrella ante lo nublado, luminoso y contaminado que siempre estaba el cielo de la ciudad. El simple hecho de que Papyrus hubiera actuado sin decir nada indicaba no sólo que estaba de su parte en cuanto a cuidar sigilosamente de la humana, sino que también significaba que tampoco lo pondría en evidencia ante el jefe sabiendo lo escabroso que podría tornarse eso. Contaba con su hermano pese a sus disputas y diferencias, eso era algo agradable después de todo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había tornado dicho rumor que había silenciado. Si varios citadinos estaban sospechando de cómo era su trato con Frisk, significaba que lo que le decían Grillby y Papyrus no estaba del todo descarrilado después de todo. Aunque no fuera cierto por múltiples razones… tampoco era algo que le desagradara del todo aunque fuese un término muy vulgar para referirse a ella. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención por el simple hecho de llevarse bien entre ellos, y más que de su parte, todo era gracias a la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía Frisk en cuanto a relacionarse entre especies sin discriminación alguna. Incluso podía apostar a que se sentía mejor entre monstruos que entre los mismos humanos. Eso había notado a como había tratado a varios clientes de su local en los días que la observaba al otro lado de la calle.

Retomando su mirada en el parque en el que estaba, no pudo evitar disgustarse con lo destrozado que había permanecido a culpa de unos imbéciles, pero para su sorpresa ya no lo notaba tan sucio a comparación de cómo había estado antes. ¿Será que algunos habían tomado el ejemplo de Frisk de poner la basura en su lugar? Era un pensamiento bastante bello para ser verdad, mas no se le ocurría otra cosa que ameritara esa clase de cuidado por parte de otros. Fuera lo que fuera, la mejora era algo que se agradecía.

No tenía energía para levantarse ni de aparecerse en su casa ante el cansancio más que notorio en él, por lo que se dedicó a estar tranquilamente estando ahí sintiendo el denso frío que avecinaba la llegada del invierno próximo. Pero en cuanto vio a su hermano acercarse con paso prisa hacia él, supo que tenía menos razones para querer moverse de ahí.

-¡SANS! ¡TE HE BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES Y TE ENCUENTRO FLOJEANDO COMO SIEMPRE! –Le reprochó con gesto molesto.

-¿Qué hay, Paps? ¿Para qué soy bueno?

-¡PARA NADA, SI NUNCA HACES NADA!

-¿Entonces para qué me buscas? –Cerró una cuenca estando divertido con su reacción.

-DEJAMOS PLANTADA A LA HUMANA.

-Bueno, supongo que es un gaje de su oficio…

-¡SANS! ¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS! LO DIGO ENSERIO. –Exclamó molesto mientras lo seguía observando sin mover ni un hueso. – HABÍA QUEDADO CON LA HUMANA DE COMER EN SU CASA ESTA TARDE, PERO NOMAS NO PUDE DAR CONTIGO EN NINGUNA PARTE.

-Oh, eso sí que es malo. –Reabrió su cuenca sin borrar su sonrisa relajada. – ¿Crees que lo compensaríamos con una cena?

-MAS VALE ESO, YA QUE NO FUE PRUDENTE DE NUESTRA PARTE DEJARLA ESPERANDO. –Señaló mientras levantaba a su hermano que notoriamente no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. –SI NOS APURAMOS AHORA PUEDE QUE NI SE DE CUENTA DE QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE.

-Sobre todo porque ya está anocheciendo. –Se rió el esqueleto dejándose cargar sin pena alguna.

Eran pocas las veces que tenían oportunidad de relacionarse de esa forma entre hermanos, por lo que aprovechaban a su manera esa poca socialización que podían tener sin sentir que todo lo hacían por un deber nada ético. A Sans siempre le había gustado jugar con su hermano sabiendo la seriedad con la que quería tomar su puesto con la esperanza de que aun permaneciera esa pizca de alegría que había tenido de niño, pero aquello se había desvanecido desde la pérdida de su madre cuando tuvieron que mantener la cabeza firme si querían sobrevivir a la ciudad inmunda en la que habitaban. Y al igual que Papyrus, su anhelo de una mejor vida se había desvanecido con el fallecimiento de su madre en cuanto manchó sus manos de sangre por primera vez.

Así que estar siendo cargado por él como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, era algo que disfrutaba y no precisamente por su flojera y cansancio. Al menos por ese breve instante ambos se recordaban que seguían siendo familia de un modo normal y no de oficio infundado. Sentir que su padre se había vuelto más un jefe para ellos era algo que habían terminado aceptando con el tiempo, pero todavía había algo entre ellos que se rehusaba a aceptarse más como compañeros que como hermanos.

Suponía Sans que a eso se le llamaba esperanza.

Tras una breve caminata y al entrar en el preciado automóvil del esqueleto alto, prendieron marcha hacia el local más colorido del barrio. Pero por mero reflejo a causa de su experiencia en persecuciones, pudieron notar al unísono que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por un vehículo bastante familiar para ambos. No alcanzaban a ver quién estaba conduciendo, pero no era un dato que necesitaran con precisión.

-Esos malditos seres descoloridos…

-EL JEFE SEGURO LES PIDIÓ ESTO… ESO ES MALO, MUY MALO. –Papyrus no quiso mostrarse nervioso por eso, pero su leve temblorina de sus manos en el volante eran más que notorios mientras observaba el vehículo con suficiente distancia desde su retrovisor.

-Tranquilo Paps, seguro es por mí. No eres tú quien tiene problemas.

Sans quiso mostrarse indiferente, pero lo cierto era que internamente estaba preocupado. ¿Y si había llegado los estúpidos rumores a oídos del viejo? ¿Si lo estaban vigilando para comprobar si era cierto que se estaba relacionando con una humana? Le daba igual el regaño y paliza que recibiría con eso, Frisk correría peligro inminente de ser así la situación. Muchos le advirtieron que podía pasar y ahora tenía que enfrentar ese error.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar desaparecerse, por lo que no se le ocurría alguna solución falible para al menos apartar a su hermano de la situación que no le correspondía. Los seguidores del jefe eran sumamente extraños y nada amigables, por lo que llegar a ellos para encontrarles una debilidad era imposible. Razón por la cual eran tan útiles para el jefe. No cuestionaban nada, incluso parecían capaces de dar la vida por él si lo pidiera.

-SANS… ¿ESA HUMANA EN VERDAD ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI?

La extraña pregunta soltada de la nada desconcertó al esqueleto mencionado. Podía notar que Papyrus seguía conduciendo lentamente mientras miraba hacia el frente. Estaban a menos de tres cuadras de llegar al hogar de la florista y no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Sans no tenía idea de porqué le preguntaba algo así en momento tan crítico. ¿Estaba pensando en entregarlo? No lo culpaba, después de todo ya le había advertido que no tenía pensado cubrirlo por romper las reglas familiares. Y si el viejo ya había ordenado a sus secuaces que lo vigilaran, no faltaría mucho para que tuviera que darle la espalda para no tener sus problemas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba con esa pregunta particular a la que le tenía una clara respuesta para él mismo desde hace tiempo. Pero tal parecía que su hermano le estaba pidiendo que lo fuera también con él. Al menos podía hacer eso por él antes de su inminente penitencia.

-Si.

Estando a una cuadra de llegar, Papyrus giró sutilmente hacia la derecha sin aviso previo y continuó su marcha como si hubiera sido su intención desde un principio. Notando que el vehículo negro les seguía el paso a cierta distancia, el esqueleto alto dejó de temblar y se mostró firme mirando hacia el frente sin emitir palabra alguna. Sans no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando su hermano, mas no hizo preguntas al respecto al notar que lo mejor que le quedaba era mantenerse en la misma postura para aparentar que todo estaba calculado desde el principio.

Pero ver que estaba tomando una decisión por él… cubriéndole de verdad en su cercanía con la humana, le hizo sonreír de verdad de tal modo que no pudo ocultarlo.

El mafioso había dejado de contar las cuadras en su mente al ver que seguían sin perderle el rastro del seguidor del jefe. Tal parecía que tenía toda la intención de estar cerca de ellos sin importar a dónde fueran, por lo que Papyrus finalmente se detuvo en el lugar que menos se hubiera imaginado, pero que comprendía que era un perfecto plan para despistar en su totalidad. No sólo era el lugar más retirado de Snowdin, sino que era uno que no era ni grato ni un buen recuerdo para ambos.

-¿Con antojo nocturno, hermanito? –No pudo evitar burlarse en cuanto apagó el auto.

-CÁLLATE Y SOLO SIGUE LA CORRIENTE. –Contestó molesto pese al tono anaranjado que resaltaba en su cráneo. –FUE LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ.

Riéndose en el camino, ingresaron al viejo establecimiento que bien le faltaba mantenimiento de la pura fachada. La música de una banda sonó lo suficientemente fuerte en cuanto se acercaron a la recepción, en la cual una coneja de mayor edad estaba contando el dinero sin prestar atención a quienes llegaban con ella. Sus orejas alzadas saliendo de su sombrero le eran más que suficiente para detectar a quien fuera que intentara acercársele después de todo.

-Bienvenidos a La Madriguera. –Canturreó la coneja mientras elevaba su vista moviendo sus largas pestañas hacia ellos. –Hey, pero si son los hermanos Gaster. ¿Quieren una mesa especial? La chica de hoy es una excelente bailarina.

-CUALQUIER MESA BASTA. –Se adelantó Papyrus tratando de contener su sonrojo. –Y TRÁIGANOS DE BEBER LO ANTES POSIBLE.

-Ustedes mandan, guapetones.

Les guiñó el ojo y tocó un timbre para llamar a una coneja joven que les hizo reverencia antes de indicar que la siguieran. Pasando por una cortina vieja y polvosa de terciopelo que tapaba la entrada, ingresaron al club nocturno cuyo escenario del centro estaba otra coneja bailando a ritmo de la música de la banda, sonriendo coquetamente y moviendo los grandes abanicos que sostenía siendo lo único que tapaba su desnudez.

La mesa que les asignaron estaba bastante cerca del espectáculo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esqueletos prestó atención a ello y se enfocaron en mirarse el uno al otro sabiendo lo incómodo que era para ambos estar ahí. La última vez que habían ingresado en el club había sido con su jefe… y no era para nada un buen recuerdo, mucho menos algo de lo que quisieran hablar ahora que eran adultos. Por mucho que fueran hermanos, había muchas cosas que no necesitaban saber del otro.

-ES SEGURO HABLAR AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE POR MUCHO QUE INGRESE EL SEGUIDOR DEL JEFE NO PODRÁ ESCUCHARNOS NI SOSPECHAR. –Indicó Papyrus recargando su brazo sobre la silla acolchonada en la que estaba. –ES UN PLAN PERFECTO.

-Debo reconocer… que estás en lo cierto, Paps. –Se acomodó igualmente en su asiento para aparentar que en efecto disfrutaba del lugar por mucho que no fuera cierto. –El viejo pensará que solo venimos a divertirnos con ese estúpido presupuesto libre que nos tiene.

-LO SÉ, SOY UN GENIO.

No pasaron ni dos minutos en cuanto les trajeron dos botellas pequeñas sobre la mesa. Sans tomó su bebida con cierta urgencia y para su mala suerte tenía un pésimo sabor a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado con Grillby, mas no pudo quejarse y siguió tomándole para aparentar total naturalidad ahora que notaba de reojo que el secuaz de su jefe había ingresado y sentado lo más lejos posible de ellos. El gato de cara oscura parecía no perderles la vista como si fuera lo único que tuviera que hacer en la vida. Era incómodo y molesto.

-La noche será más larga de lo que parece si ese tipo sigue a pie de la letra una indicación.

-LA PREGUNTA ES PORQUÉ EL JEFE LO ESTÁ HACIENDO.

-Es obvio que por ese estúpido rumor. –Gruñó agitando su intento de cerveza. –Más me vale planear una buena mentira en caso de que me pregunte al respecto.

-AUN NO SABEMOS SI YA LLEGÓ A SUS OÍDOS.

-No, pero sé que ya me tiene en la mira desde que me atraparon en el cementerio de New Home.

-¿ES SOBRE LA INVESTIGACIÓN QUE HAS HECHO DE LA HUMANA?

-Si…

Sans se puso a mirar a la bailarina con tal de fingir interés ahora que sentía la penetrante mirada del monstruo monocromático. Por mucho que fuera de un magnífico cuerpo que sabía moverlo con demasiada sensualidad, no era algo que le atraía en lo más mínimo ni por intento. Aunque comprendía porque muchos llegaban a dedicarse a algo así a similitud a lo que se dedicaba su familia, tampoco era de su agrado tales profesiones. La prostitución era un negocio de mucho riesgo al entregarse por completo a cambio de dinero y no lo hacía tan diferente a lo que él se dedicaba. Su instinto masculino debía de llamarle la atención aquellas curvas moviéndose rítmicamente, pero lo cierto era que sólo andaba pensando en si Frisk los seguiría esperando con una deliciosa comida preparada con sus manos.

Quería verla a ella y no a esa desnudista frente a él. Quería comer sus posibles platillos recién hechos y no la asquerosidad que estaba tomando en ese momento. Quería la calidez que ella emanaba con su simple presencia… y no lo que su realidad insistía en decirle lo que tenía.

Estaba molesto con todo. Si la situación se estaba presentando de esa forma ahora, implicaba que el viejo no le dejaría de vigilar con todos los medios posibles, lo cual significaba que ya no podría ver a la florista si no quería meterla en un peligro del que él no podría salvarla. Odiaba con todo su ser a lo que había llegado su vida ahora y que no pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo dado que era culpa suya.

Ya no podría ver a Frisk con todo eso… y ni siquiera había podido despedirse apropiadamente.

Lo único que le quedaba era hacer eso por ella, mantenerse realmente alejado para mantenerla oculta de su propio jefe que no dudaría en matarla a la primera oportunidad. Había sido un alivio que su hermano hubiera entendido su preocupación por ella y hubiera idealizado esa sutil e ingeniosa escapada, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que tampoco hablaría al respecto sobre ella. Las razones de Papyrus las desconocía y sabía que tampoco tendría intención de compartírselas, por lo que simplemente agradeció en silencio mientras tomaba su botella.

Bebiendo en nombre de ella a modo de despedida personal silenciosa, sintiendo el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba esa realidad. Y escuchando la alegre música que emitía la banda de instrumentos desafinados, cual chiste y burla le daba sazón a su situación presentada.

.

.

El trayecto en la limosina estaba siendo bastante silencioso para disgusto del magnate de reluciente cuerpo. En cuanto se habían ingresado al vehículo, la chica se había dispuesto a observar el paisaje nocturno desde la ventana sin querer decir palabra alguna por mucho que tratara de entablar conversación de forma muy casual. Tal parecía que la chica seguía pensando si era correcto hacer trato con él o no, cosa que le desagradaba que la pensara tanto. ¿Ya había dicho si a su colaboración, cierto?

Conforme avanzaban hacia el destino se puso a prestar más atención en su acompañante. La elegante y bonita gabardina que tenía consigo parecía ser costosa, mucho más de lo que pudiera comprarse ella con las pocas ganancias que seguramente daba su pequeño negocio, además de un anterior y notorio mal gusto por la ropa previo a lo que recordaba en la anterior ocasión en la que la había visto. Por lo que supuso que en efecto no era algo que se hubiera comprado por cuenta propia. Eso le incomodaba en más de lo que pudiera admitir conforme se quedaba mirándola contemplar la ventana de forma pacífica.

-Así que el primogénito Gaster y tú… ¿qué tipo de relación tienen?

-¿Eso es importante para la negociación del parque?

La chica se giró a verlo y arqueó nuevamente su ceja sin emplear una emoción alguna en espera de una respuesta clara. Pero no obtener una respuesta directa de su parte le irritó más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir para sus adentros. Tal parecía que seguiría firme en no explayarse sobre su persona si ni siquiera se dignaba en dar un apellido.

-La confianza en tu gente es importante ¿no crees? –Se fue por la tangente mientras empleaba su sonrisa patentada. –Sólo es algo que quisiera saber.

-Pues…

Frisk se quedó pensando más de la cuenta esa pregunta, pero por más que trataba de darle algo concreto, lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué responder. En un principio diría que sólo se trataba de un conocido a como públicamente lo tenía catalogado, pero en cuanto a qué relación tenían entre ellos… ¿qué podía contestar? Su único amigo era Flowey al tener su total confianza y cariño tras varios años juntos, casi como una relación familiar podía sentirla. Pero en cuanto al resto del mundo, no tenía ni idea. Sans era caballeroso pese a todo y le halagaba por acciones que para ella eran de lo más simple, pero no podía ponerlo en categoría de amigo como Flowey si no lo sentía de la misma forma ni mucho menos podía bajar la guardia con él ¿Entonces que era?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de prestar atención a su entorno al enfocarse en tener una idea clara y no para responderle al magnate a lado de ella, sino para sí misma ahora que tenía esa cuestión nunca antes planteada, como si hubiera sido algo que había dejado pospuesto inconscientemente.

Sans… ¿Cuál era su relación con Sans? ¿Eran sólo conocidos entre ellos? No le parecía que fuera un concepto por ambas partes tras varias palabras de admiración que le dedicaba el mafioso, por lo que no era la respuesta correcta. ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Por qué no tenía una idea clara de lo que tenían? ¿Tal vez por lo extraño que era el esqueleto con ella? Sans le dejaba claro que le parecía maravillosa como persona (cosa que le hizo sonrojarse de sólo recordarlo), más no podía llamar la relación que tenían como algo beneficioso si sólo era de admiración viniendo de un solo lado. De su parte admitía que no le desagradaba… mas no podía admirarlo de la misma forma al disgustarle lo que ejercía como profesión nada grata. Y eso era algo que le había dejado claro y aun así el esqueleto seguía buscándola y protegiéndola pese a todo.

¿Entonces era una relación con intensiones románticas? Si bien había notado cierta coquetería dirigida hacia ella, tampoco esa era la relación que tenían si ni siquiera se permitían saber demasiado del otro por cuestiones personales y de seguridad. Por lo que tampoco se trataba de algo así, más bien le parecía que esa era su forma de ser y que Sans sólo jugaba con ella al igual que muchas acciones que cometía o que ella misma confundía ante su casi nula experiencia en cuanto a relacionarse socialmente. Por lo que descartaba también esa opción.

¿Qué era ella para Sans? Parecía que era algo que también debía preguntarle al esqueleto ahora que estaba cuestionándose eso. Tras varios meses frecuentando y de la misma forma le daba a entender que el mafioso si tenía un objetivo con ella después de todo pese a su respuesta previa a eso. ¿Realmente era por considerarla algo bueno para el barrio como le había dicho? ¿Cómo se denominaba a lo que hacían?

-No… lo sé. –Terminó admitiendo algo apenada.

Antes de que el robot le preguntara sobre ello, la limusina se detuvo y acto seguido la chica se bajó sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta ante una urgencia repentina. Contempló lo que parecía ser un terreno amplio en el que ya había cierta maquinaria suspendida dada la hora en la que se encontraban. Aunque no estuvieran ni cerca de la costa, el viento marítimo le llegó tan abruptamente que hizo que sostuviera su sombrero con tiempo para que no se fuera volando.

-Impresionante ¿no crees? –Mettaton se le acercó y se puso a lado de ella mirando lo mismo. –Solo bastó con que dijera si a integrarme en el proyecto y comenzaron con la mano de obra.

-Supongo que con magia todo es rápido. –Señaló mientras trataba de comprender la funcionalidad de las máquinas. Le daba la impresión de que escarbaban la tierra en grandes cantidades. –Es así como funcionan esas cosas, ¿no?

-Te equivocas, todo es manejado y monitoreado por humanos. –Se rio de su inocencia y desconocimiento de la materia. –Además, no pueden trabajar monstruos en este proyecto. Órdenes del alcalde.

-Pero… usted es un monstruo. –Señaló girándose hacia él aun sosteniendo su sombrero. Su cabello aunque fuera corto, le estaba comenzando a molestar en su cara.

-Soy un ser con mucho dinero. –Señaló un tanto disgustado de tal observación. –Es más que suficiente para todos.

-¿Y para usted también lo es? –Alzó su ceja una vez más de modo interrogativo. Tal parecía que esa era una seña particular en ella. –Trabaja con humanos y aparenta ser uno… ¿pero no le parece injusto?

-¿A ti te parece?

-Por supuesto. Están juzgando únicamente por apariencias sin permitir una oportunidad de conocerse los unos a los otros cuando humanos y monstruos pueden ejercer lo mismo. Pueden trabajar en esto también. –Terminó quitándose su sombrero y sosteniendo con ambas manos mientras no apartaba la vista de él. –Usted es la misma prueba de eso.

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que Mettaton no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido de tal pureza que le provocaron un leve sonrojo. La extraña chica que tenía frente a él era más de lo que se había imaginado después de todo.

Aunque llevara varios años en el mundo de las finanzas, mezclándose entre centenares de inversionistas y empresarios, era la primera vez que oía que alguien considerara óptimo que humanos y monstruos tuvieran la oportunidad de trabajar por igual fuera de intereses personales. Era algo que él mismo pensaba y que se permitía en algunos de sus establecimientos pese a las complicaciones que llegaban con eso, pero nunca se había imaginado que alguien se indignara más por no querer emplear a un bando únicamente por la especie que por no dar preferencias de estirpe y superioridad.

-¿Es un requisito que sólo humanos puedan trabajar en esto? –Preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Así es.

-Entonces no quiero formar parte.

Mettaton se enojó de inmediato con esa decisión. Sentía que había desperdiciado un favor político por la dignidad de una damisela principiante, pero más importante, la sensación de haber perdido en algo no le era para nada agradable. Le estaba dando una oportunidad única en su vida… una que a él le había costado crear para él mismo y ahora se la brindaba a ella con mayor facilidad, la oportunidad de apartarse de un lugar putrefacto monitoreado a merced de una familia mafiosa, de ser reconocida como una mujer trabajadora… ¿y lo iba a dejar todo así sin más? Aunque le fuera también molesto la discriminación que había, su sed de crecimiento y ambiciones lo habían encaminado al gran ser superior que era ahora. Por lo que le era fastidioso que ella no lo estuviera comprendiendo de igual manera.

Le había querido dar las "gracias" poniéndola en un mejor lugar de vida, pero la chica se lo había lanzado a la cara finalmente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para quedar a mano con ella? ¿Por qué no era fácil de complacer?

-¿Vas a darle la espalda realmente al éxito?

-No sé de qué éxito ha estado hablando. –Al ya no estar soplando el viento con fuerza, se puso de nuevo su sombrero sosteniéndolo con una mano todavía por cualquier incidente. –Pero no formaré parte de una discriminación de la que no estoy de acuerdo.

-Es una pena. –Lo decía con total sinceridad pese a su notorio enfado. –Y todavía que iba a presentarte ante el alcalde en persona.

-Prefiero que no se alargue más esto y poder retirarme a mi casa con mi amigo lo más temprano posible.

-¿Viniste acompañada? –Preguntó sorprendido de eso y molestándose de ese dato. Recordaba el haber sido específico con todo su personal en que la trajeran sola para no tener ninguna intromisión con ella.

-Con Flowey… pero se lo llevaron junto con el resto de los arreglos.

-¿O sea que tu flor está con el alcalde justo ahora?

.

.

Cifras, datos numéricos, cálculos porcentajes… y unos cuantos "blah blah blah" era lo que escuchaba Flowey desde su sitio sin moverse. No le interesaba en absoluto lo que estaba mencionando lo que parecía ser el asistente del alcalde y estaba más que seguro que al resto tampoco le llamaba la atención dadas las expresiones que podía contemplar al alcance.

-… y evaluando así el incremento poblacional dentro del cierre de este año, concluimos que la mejora en cuanto a los programas estratégicos de las regiones está siendo un rotundo éxito.

-Muchas gracias, Ed. Una evaluación más que precisa. –Escuchó que decía el alcalde detrás de él. –Aprovechando que nuestro anfitrión aun no hace acto de presencia, empezaré a contarles una de las medidas de seguridad que se tomarán de ahora en adelante ahora que entraré a reelecciones. Sé que soy muy querido gracias al magnífico equipo con el que cuento, pero lo cierto es que hay quienes no se sienten agradecidos con mi trabajo y pudieran… hacer algo en contra mía. Cosa que prefiero prevenir ahora que tenemos un cálculo más preciso del problema de inmigrantes que presentamos justo en esta región.

-¿En Waterfall, señor?

-Si, sabemos de muy buena fuente que muchos llegan por vía marítima, por lo que junto con dos personas he construido un plan más que perfecto para controlar el puerto sin verme como el malo del cuento. –Señaló gustoso el alcalde dado su tono empleado en su voz. –Esto junto con la inauguración del parque de diversiones serán más que suficientes para que la ciudad siga votando por mí en verano.

Flowey rodó los ojos desde su sitio sabiendo que de igual forma nadie lo notaría con tantos pétalos que lo cubrían. Aquello le parecía de lo más burdo y sin ningún interés. La política era un asco de cualquier manera.

-Pero si se requiere una gran monetización para pagar tanto trabajador en ambos proyectos… ¿Por qué no incluyó al señor Blook en la seguridad costera también? –Preguntó el tipo que tenía a su vista.

-¿Qué el apellido no te dice más que suficiente? –Le reprochó con un deje molesto. –La familia Blook es una de las cosas que queremos erradicar en ese plan. Esa familia mafiosa forma parte de los problemas que presentamos en Waterfall, principalmente en la zona costera. Es por ellos que muchos monstruos extranjeros están adentrándose en la ciudad sin que lo notemos con tiempo.

-¿Qué no el jefe de esa familia es más bien dueño de varias lavanderías?

-¿Y de dónde crees que saca tanto personal para tantas? Les da trabajo a muchos de esos repugnantes monstruos de otras ciudades. Mettaton Blook parece que tiene ese hábito consigo todavía en algunos de sus negocios. Aunque muestre que haya tomado un bando… no correremos riesgos de alguna vinculación familiar que perjudique esto. No mientras el sindicato no me permita cambiar las leyes que protegen a esas cosas.

-Pero señor, si me permite hacer una observación, sólo se está enfocando en el problema delictivo de una sola región cuando toda la ciudad…

-Todo lo contrario, estoy atacando el problema desde la raíz. No sólo tengo problemas con monstruos, sino también con humanos extranjeros.

Aquello comenzó a darle un leve interés a la flor oculta, la cual habría extendido sus pétalos si no fuera porque tenía ausencia de ellos.

-Toda la ciudad es una maldita batalla campal entre algunos grupos delictivos, pero tal parece que entre monstruos hay una especie de código que marca el respeto entre regiones. Todos son un maldito problema de cualquier forma, pero no se compara con el peligro que es no poder confiar entre los nuestros, entre humanos. –Hizo una leve pausa que le pareció que había sido por tomar agua. –Esos tipos están camuflados entre nosotros… pero gracias al mismo informante ahora tenemos suficientes datos para identificar a la cabeza de esa organización antes de volverse algo difícil de manejar.

-¿Hay un nombre, señor?

-Sí, Kris Yamaguchi… y como podrán notar en el apellido, no es de por aquí.

Por ese breve instante, Flowey olvidó que se encontraba en una habitación en la que permanecía oculto entre flores coloridas. El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre lo mantuvo paralizado momentáneamente. No era bueno… nada de lo que estaba escuchando era algo bueno.

-Entonces ese sujeto es… ¿Chino? ¿Japonés? ¿Coreano? –Preguntó el tipo que tenía al alcance.

-Da igual eso, es de rasgos orientales y es más que suficiente para enfocar la búsqueda. –Indicó el alcalde con cierto aire de superioridad. –Por lo que he dado la orden a todo cuerpo policiaco de que cualquiera que presente facciones asiáticas sea detenido para una interrogación. Puede que así demos con él antes de entrar a campaña política.

Eso había sido más que suficiente para que Flowey quisiera salir en cuanto antes en busca de Frisk para llevársela lo más lejos posible. Tenía una cosa más en lista por preocuparse por la humana si lo que estaban hablando en ese lugar era cierto. Porque con lo que entendía con todo eso, con tal de tener bien su imagen el alcalde estaba dispuesto a traicionar a ciertos grupos que ya estaban vinculados por intereses y de fingir que antes no había hecho vista gorda de eso. No era eso secreto para él después de todo, era algo que ya se había visto en el pasado. La delincuencia era un poder gubernamental que era beneficioso si se le veía como algo rentable. Ahora no sólo necesitaba cuidar a Frisk de ciertos peligros, ahora tenía que preocuparse de algo más grande.

Y odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba a la basura sonriente para lograrlo.

.

.

.

 **Aquí reportándome desde mi trinchera, escribiendo y dibujando arduamente pese a las nuevas batallas que me voy enfrentando a esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Amándolos por el apoyo que me brindan con cada capítulo lleno de misterios y aventuras.**

 **Por cierto, sé que notaron a cierto personaje, pero con ello no esperen cosas de Deltarune aquí, lo siento. Como he dicho antes, la historia como tal ya la tengo definida y la adapté a modo de fanfic por varias decisiones personales, pero fue algo bueno que existiera un humano más en la saga para darle un papel tan importante dentro de esta historia y del que supuse que se sentirían más cómodos de verlo que un personaje completamente nuevo para ustedes. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste n.n**

 **Y prepárense, porque el siguiente capítulo estará súper largo.**

 **PD: Recuperé el dominio de Flapper florist en tumblr, por lo que agradeceré mucho que sigan esa página para que vean la galería oficial (así como algo más que se avecina con ello). O también búsquenme como michsonrisa en varias redes sociales.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:v**


	31. Chapter 31

Snowdin era su hogar, era su dominio y nada se le escapaba de ahí… pero había quienes creían correr con suerte cuando realmente era un acto piadoso de su parte. Una oportunidad de que le demostraran lo contrario a sus intuiciones aunque al final nadie lo lograba, generándole una molesta decepción. Lamentablemente, sus hijos eran el mismo caso.

Por la densa noche presentada, así como por su gabardina que cubría casi todo su largo cuerpo, Gaster se encontraba tranquilamente terminando de fumar su puro mientras estaba parado frente a lo que para sus ojos era una vulgar pocilga, siendo acompañado en silencio por dos de sus seguidores de ojos saltones. La pobreza inminente era notoria en cada esquina del barrio, pero ese viejo terreno había estado abandonado por tantos años que le sorprendía que pudiera volver a ser habitado de un día para otro, y aún más sorprendente de que fuera utilizado para vender flores de forma un tanto sustentable. Claramente no estaba acondicionado para soportar el denso frío que abrazaba al barrio cuyo nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo, por lo que la persona que lo estaba habitando sin lugar a dudas comprendía lo que era la escasez y aferrarse a lo que se tenía. Ese había sido su primer análisis con el simple hecho de observar tal fachada.

Odiaba tener que salir a hacer las cosas por cuenta propia si para eso había capacitado a todo su personal, pero por esa ocasión en particular necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos realmente qué estaba sucediendo. Había confiado en que le reportarían adecuadamente sobre el estatus de ese lugar en cuanto había abierto públicamente, pero conforme pasaban los meses y su hijo se mostraba más y más descuidado en cuanto a sus movimientos, supo que tenía que acatar la situación con sus propias manos.

De Sans ya nada le sorprendía por mucho que le enojara su actitud tan irresponsable con la causa familiar, pero Papyrus… esa sí que era una sorpresa decepcionante.

Desde que Muffet se había presentado con imprudencia a su hogar con esa daga vieja y sucia, le había quedado más que claro que su primogénito estaba involucrándose en temas humanos que presentaban un riesgo a su familia, por lo que no se tragaba que había sido únicamente para satisfacer una simple adicción como el alcohol. No podía hacer la vista gorda si se trataba en particular de un tema que la propia familia Dreemurr había erradicado por sus propios intereses. No quería esa clase de complicaciones y mucho menos que sus hijos indagaran en temas que no les competía. Él mismo se había alejado de lo siniestro que era ese ambiente con el Gran Dreemurr y había contado con la suerte de haber podido renunciar de forma pacífica y de crear su propio imperio en cuanto no interviniera en ningún interés de esa familia. Gracias a esa piedad otorgada era que podía cuidar de sus hijos enseñándoles a ser fuertes… pero tal parecía que se habían ablandado si habían perdonado una vida como la inquilina de ese viejo y roído lugar. Era claro que eso no se los había enseñado él ¿Dónde habían quedado sus máquinas asesinas que había educado tan meticulosamente? ¿Por qué brindaban tanta piedad a quien no lo merecía?

Uno de sus secuaces había estado observando a su hijo menor desde la mañana ante la sospecha que le había dado que llevara por cuenta propia a Muffet hasta su casa, el cual con sorpresa le había revelado que había estado a punto de matar a la florista de la forma que él mismo le había enseñado a distancia, para que luego se arrepintiera y bajara su arma para nuevamente dirigirse a hablar con ella de forma casual, no sin antes hablar con el dueño del bar que extrañamente se había encaminado a seguirlo a tal altura.

Ese sujeto en llamas… tal parecía que era una mala influencia para sus hijos después de tanto involucramiento con ellos. Por lo que se apuntó mentalmente hacerse cargo personalmente de él en primera instancia. Su debilidad era esa niña que tenía consigo según recordaba, así que contaba con que le sería muy sencillo controlarlo con eso.

Por ahora, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Sabiendo que no se encontraba nadie en esa casa, así como que sus hijos se encontraban lejos y en vigilancia meticulosa de uno de sus seguidores, tomó a uno de sus acompañantes de lado y se teletransportó junto con él dentro del local. No necesitaba dar la indicación al otro de que avisara si alguien se aproximaba a la vivienda, era más que evidente para ellos cuál era su labor una vez que los tenía consigo. A veces deseaba que sus hijos fueran tan obedientes como ellos.

El reptil de grandes ojos y ausencia de brazos le esperaba pacientemente mientras le observaba moverse dentro del local repleto de plantas. Gaster invocó dos pares de manos translúcidas cuya tonalidad amatista le daba suficiente luz para contemplar lo que las manos revisaban sin que tuviera que tocarlas realmente. Aunque fuera un monstruo cuya lógica no dejaba huellas dactilares, era muy cuidadoso y limpio con sus movimientos al grado de contar con una memoria fotográfica más que perfecta para no levantar ninguna sospecha de sus actos. Después de todo, había sido así como había comenzado su carrera en el ámbito delictivo. Robar sin que nadie se diera cuenta era un arte que había perfeccionado con los años cuando más lo necesitó.

Con sinceridad no tenía una idea específica de lo que estaba buscando. La información que tenía sobre la florista únicamente era que se trataba de una humana joven que vivía sola en el piso superior del lugar, era más que suficiente para causarle un desagrado el hecho de que sus hijos hubieran tenido la intención de mantenerla oculta de él. ¿Por qué? Eso le encantaría saber y por ello se encontraba hurtando una casa ajena que no era ni valiosa ni de un interés particular. Tan sólo estaba esperando dar con algo que ameritara el comportamiento infantil de sus hijos en cuanto a ella. Si se trataba de alguien valiosa, podría manejar el asunto como si quisieran crear una extorsión hasta lograr alejarla de su territorio de ser necesario. Pero si se trataba de una humana común… significaría que sus hijos se habían ablandado por la especie enemiga. Eso sí que no podía permitirlo.

La florería era común e insignificante, no tenía nada de valor en ningún aspecto. Por lo que decidió subir al piso superior sabiendo que se encontraba ahí el hogar de la joven florista. Indicándole a sus manos suspendidas que abrieran la puerta por él, ingresó a lo que en primera instancia le pareció un hogar de lo más patético, aunque podía notar la limpieza cuidadosa que tenía sobre cada pieza vieja que tenía. Evaluando el lugar por las pertenencias, pudo concluir que todo había estado en abandono hasta que la chica había llegado a habitarlo, mas no había hecho nada para arreglar los evidentes fallos que en cualquier momento le generarían una complicación climática.

El departamento como tal era muy pequeño y adecuado para alguien que vivía sola, la sala y el comedor era casi un solo lugar y la cocina estaba tan pegada y pequeña que podía tomarse de la misma forma, por lo que revisar meticulosamente ciertos objetos con la luz que emanaban sus manos suspendidas le fue demasiado fácil y rápido. La casa no contaba con línea telefónica ni con ningún otro aparato eléctrico salvo el maltratado y viejo refrigerador, por lo que supuso que se trataba de alguien que aún no se actualizaba… o que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse e instalar los aparatos necesarios para una buena vivienda. No parecía haber nada diferente e interesante, casi se estaba comenzando a irritar por haberse tomado la molestia de haber ido a revisar todo por cuenta propia.

Dio un vistazo al gran ventanal que tenía el lugar, el cual estaba descubierto en su totalidad y haciendo visible su intromisión en el lugar para cualquiera que tratara de asomarse. ¿Qué acaso la humana no sabía que se debían de cerrar las cortinas? ¿Su privacidad como mujer no le era importante? Tal vez eso era lo que tenía a sus hijos tan atentos con ella después de todo, eso le asqueó de siquiera pensarlo. Por lo que se metió a la única recámara queriendo acabar de una buena vez por todas.

Tan sólo había una única cama, un tocador con un espejo pequeño inclinado y una silla en una esquina que la chica usaba como buró aparentemente. Invocó más manos para revisar el clóset, mas no encontró nada interesante fuera de la poca ropa que tenía guardada y una bolsa con semillas. Si eso era todo lo que tenía la chica en la casa… le era demasiado raro, no por el hecho de mostrar una pobreza inminente y deplorable, sino por el hecho de no contar con ninguna fotografía puesta en las paredes, en algún marco o guardada en alguna cosa. No fue sino hasta que se puso a revisar los bolsillos de algunas prendas cuando dio con algo extremadamente interesante que le hizo detenerse por completo.

Era una cuenta bancaria relativamente reciente… con una cifra desorbitante de demasiados ceros anotados.

¿Cómo era que con tanto dinero vivía en ese estado? O aún más ¿por qué seguía viviendo en tal pocilga cuando claramente podría comprarse un edificio entero con eso? La hoja indicaba que tenía el permiso del titular de dicha cuenta para que "Frisk D." sacara la cantidad que quisiera cuantas veces ameritara. Si se trataba de una hija de millonarios ¿por qué vivir en tal pobreza? ¿Qué estaba planeando realmente esa humana y qué estaba haciendo con sus hijos? ¿O acaso la cuidaban por lo rica que era sin importarles su naturaleza inmunda? De ser así, no le cuadraba que la mantuvieran oculta si le daba igual eso.

Teniendo el documento sujeto, notó con cierto desagrado que tenía una araña trepando en la mano. No tenía que pensarle para saber que no era una simple casualidad su presencia tan cercana. Y más por el hecho de que notaba que ésta movía sus patas delanteras como si tratara de llamar su atención. No quería darle importancia al preferir bajar nuevamente por el secuaz que había dejado en el local vigilando, pero en cuanto vio que éste se encontraba ahí supo que había algo más en lo qué pensar.

-Señor Gaster… tiene un mensaje. –Susurró el monocromático reptil asomándose por la puerta.

Saliendo del lugar con cuidado, pudo notar que varias arañas estaban en la pequeña mesa poniéndose a lado de un contenedor tapado de cerámica, en posición precisa para formar las palabras "te vigilan desde las alturas". El esqueleto mayor no se la pensó más y tomó al reptil para desaparecerse de inmediato y aparecerse justamente sobre el techo del edificio siguiente, lanzando sus manos de tono amatista sobre el sujeto encapuchado que rápidamente pudo detener, haciendo que se cayera tras haberle sujetado los tobillos con demasiada fuerza.

-No me gusta que me vigilen. –Comentó el esqueleto con calma mientras mantenía a la pequeña araña caminando entre sus dedos. Lentamente se acercó hacia su víctima que tenía una máscara de madera puesta, la cual le fue un tanto despectiva a su gusto notando por sus manos descubiertas que se trataba de un humano el que la portaba ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de los monstruos con eso? –Pero creo que eso ya lo tenía en mente ¿cierto?

Notando cómo trataba de sacar un arma pulso cortante de figura romboide, el esqueleto invocó más manos para sujetar sus muñecas y cuello haciendo que soltara el arma de inmediato, a su vez que se encargaba con otras manos suspendidas el revisar que tantas pertenencias peligrosas tenía consigo aquel humano. Para cierta sorpresa, notó cómo había tratado de morder algo que había tenido entre sus dientes que logró quitarle de inmediato, a lo cual se trataba de una sustancia que lo habría matado de inmediato. Aquello avivó su interés en el sujeto, no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

-No tiene mi permiso para morir todavía.

Con los ojos ahora luminosos a conjunto de sus manos esqueléticas, contempló con cierto recelo la pistola pequeña cargada de balas y las pequeñas dagas de la misma forma que la otra más grande que había tenido guardadas en su cinturón. También revisó meticulosamente la libreta en la que por los números anotados, intuía que había anotado minuto por minuto los movimientos que había empleado él desde que se había dispuesto a recorrer la calle hasta llegar al local, mas no logró entender los garabatos que había hecho el sujeto como si los hubiera hecho con la intención de ser a modo de clave. Tal parecía que lo había estado siguiendo desde hacía una hora y no lo había notado. Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de un experto en cuanto a vigilancia cual sombra suya.

Sintiendo repulsión del sujeto, utilizó su magia para quitarle la máscara y ver de frente a quien había osado seguirle a altas horas de la noche. Por lo que notaba a la luz de la luna, se trataba de un humano bastante joven con muchas pecas en sus mejillas. Calculaba que a lo mucho tenía 18 años, era una lástima… había tenido una vida tan corta.

-No sé para quién trabaje, pero te aseguro que fue su peor decisión hacerle caso sobre seguirme. –Comentó el esqueleto con tranquilidad mientras le pasaba la libreta a su seguidor monocromático, el cual en ausencia de manos tuvo que agarrarla con la boca procurando no morder los delgados dedos de su jefe. –Pero aun así se presentó en un buen momento para mí, me hacía falta conseguir un hígado… y el suyo parece estar en buen estado.

Con un limpio movimiento de las manos que lo tenían sujeto de la cabeza, rompieron su cuello y desaparecieron en el acto al cumplir con su objetivo. Las demás aún se encontraban iluminando al mismo tono de sus ojos teniendo al ahora cadáver suspendido en el aire frente a él.

Gaster se quedó pensativo por varios segundos mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del humano elevado y el cómo salía una pequeña alma casi translúcida, cuyo tono anaranjado apenas y pudo contemplarse antes de que desapareciera en el acto. Aunque tuvieran una forma distinta a la de un monstruo, no era la primera vez que veía tal descomposición después de todo. Las almas humanas apenas y contenían un suave tono que apenas y podía ser visto antes de desaparecer de inmediato una vez muerto. Eran tan inútiles esas cosas que la situación era hasta graciosa por cómo los religiosos humanos trataban de justificarse como superiores con eso.

Humanos, monstruos… todos ya estaban habitando en el infierno. No había tanta diferencia del lugar al que ya estaban condenados.

Sabía que contaba con enemigos que tenía al margen, pero la máscara y anotaciones no le eran familiares de quienes había recibido amenazas antes. Tal parecía que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, por lo que con más razón debía controlar a sus hijos por sus malas decisiones. Pero por lo pronto, tenía que regañar a cierta chica que nomás no comprendía lo que era la negación y privacidad. Otra a quien había entrenado y que de igual forma desperdiciaba su talento y oportunidades por caprichos. ¿Qué los jóvenes de hoy en día no razonaban ni eran agradecidos con lo que les daban?

-¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora, Muffet?

Saliendo detrás de un contenedor de agua en la que había permanecido oculta en silencio, la mencionada se acercó lentamente con una mirada entre arrepentida y asustada. Se estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza ante un frío notorio pese a la prenda gruesa que tenía consigo.

-Vi que saliste de tu casa y… me preocupé. Tú sólo lo haces cuando es una negociación que sólo tú puedes hacer o cuando hay verdaderos problemas. –Comentó la chica arácnida una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo cual marcaba la mucha diferencia de estatura que había entre ellos. –Y cuando noté a ese humano, yo… fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

-Fue un buen movimiento, Muffet. Reaccionaste apropiadamente.

Gaster pudo notar cómo las mejillas de la monstruo se enrojecían mientras sus múltiples ojos mostraban un brillo muy peculiar que reflejaba la luna apuntando únicamente hacia él como si fuera lo único importante para ella. Sabiendo qué significaba eso e incomodándose una vez más por esa situación, el esqueleto le dio la espalda mientras contemplaba la casa en la que había estado escarbando en busca de una buena razón que ameritara el comportamiento de sus hijos.

Y vaya que la había encontrado, pero era peor de lo que había podido imaginar.

Viendo de reojo al cadáver que seguía sosteniendo y a su vez analizando la situación sacando nuevamente la hoja de permiso del banco que se había llevado consigo, podría concluir que ese joven había estado vigilando realmente la casa y no a él en particular, por lo que de ser así… el problema pudiera tornarse de mayor magnitud a la que se había imaginado. Esa máscara, esa escritura extranjera, esas armas peculiares, el interés de Sans por el fallecido líder de la yakuza…

¿Pero en qué estaban pensando sus hijos en permitir un conflicto humano en su territorio? Si lo que esos sujetos querían era a la florista muerta… nada tenían que hacer para evitarlo. ¿Por dinero? No valía siquiera la pena ante tal situación. Recordaba muy bien el haberlos educado para no venderse por humanos ni mucho menos meterse en cosas que no les beneficiaba. ¿O acaso había algo más?

Era una humana y no protegían a humanos. Había dejado una regla en claro sobre eso. Pero más importante, no debían de permitir que un grupo delictivo casi extinto tratara de laborar a sus anchas en su territorio. Podrían incluso tratar de arrebatarles lo que con años y esfuerzo consiguió. Sabía que los humanos eran unos maleducados ¿pero dónde quedaba el respeto en cuanto a locaciones personales?

-Señor, lamento irrumpir en su trabajo. –El secuaz que había dejado vigilando fuera del lugar había terminado subiendo las densas escaleras expuestas tras saber que toda la situación se estaba desarrollando ahí. –Pero tengo un mensaje que nos manda uno de los nuestros sobre algo que oyó el día de hoy.

-¿Y qué es? –Preguntó sin más al preferir acabar con todo de una buena vez. Ya había sido un mal día.

-Escuchó que algunos locatarios llaman a la florista… "La amante del esqueleto".

Y tal parecía que aún no terminaba de empeorar.

.

.

El alcalde de Ebott junto con su personal presente estaban guardando sus cosas para retirarse a la brevedad. Tras un largo discurso que aburrió de cierta forma a la flor oculta entre varias de su especie, finalmente podría comenzar su búsqueda inminente de la humana que lo había traído a tal lugar y se había separado de él. No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió que contempló a cierto robot trajeado que sus planes tendrían que ser otros.

-Ah, señor Blook, me temo que ya terminamos la reunión. –Comentó el regordete alcalde mientras le pasaba varias cosas a quien parecía ser su asistente. –Pero descuide, todo está en orden. Luego se le informará sobre los preparativos.

-Estaré esperando su llamada entonces.

-¿Todo bien con tu asunto? Si te demoró tanto, he de suponer que requirió más esfuerzo de lo planeado.

-Descuide, todo está en perfecto orden. –Sonrió como si estuviera posando para una fotografía digna de primera plana en el periódico.

Flowey maldijo mentalmente de ver tal cosa sabiendo lo que insinuaban de cierta forma. Si estaban hablando de Frisk podrían darse por muertos todos.

-Por cierto, estas plantas son de la florista que contrató ¿cierto?

-Así es ¿Eligió… una en particular?

-Siendo sincero, me da igual ese tipo de detalles. Así que lo dejo a su total criterio.

-Es un honor tal confianza. –Le sonrió tras cabecear un poco a modo de agradecimiento formal.

Sin más demora, el alcalde junto con todo su personal salieron de la sala con sus pertenencias que habían traído. Mettaton se esperó a que se hubieran retirado lo suficiente para comenzar a revisar en solitario las macetas de múltiples colores sin levantar alguna sospecha. En cuanto notó una en particular que ocultaba entre varios pétalos un rostro, acercó su mano para corroborar si se trataba de quien buscaba, el cual reaccionó más rápido que él al lanzar sus lianas con gran velocidad empujándolo hacia la pared y mientras lo apresaba en el proceso. El rostro siniestro que se estaba formando en la flor con ausencia de pétalos fue de lo más perturbador para él. ¿Cómo era que la humana andaba siempre con una cosa así?

-No sé qué es lo que quieres con Frisk para que la hayas citado aquí. –Comentó Flowey apegándose más hacia él y transformando su rostro cada vez más terrorífico. –Pero si le hiciste algo malo en mi ausencia, juro que te mataré.

-Y-yo… sólo vine por ti para llevarte con ella. –Le fue extraño a Mettaton tener que justificarse con una planta. –Te está esperando en el lobby.

La expresión de la planta cambió un poco en cuanto le dijo eso, casi como si se hubiera preocupado por una fracción de segundo. Pero Mettaton supuso que había sido sólo su imaginación tras ver cómo lo estaba oprimiendo con más fuerza, que si bien no le dolía, no sabía qué esperar de una planta parlante. Nunca había sabido de un monstruo de esa forma.

-¿Hay forma de llegar antes de que el alcalde esté por ahí? –Preguntó la flor. -¿Y está sola o con alguien más?

-Está sola… ¡Pero descuida! Hay mucha gente por ahí.

Comentó con cierta urgencia, sintiendo que la flor por alguna extraña razón le estuviera reclamando por dejar a su dueña sin compañía. Pero tal parecía que ese no había sido el verdadero motivo de su irritación ya que le apretó aún más las lianas, arrugando su costoso traje. Ahora comprendía porqué su trabajador que se había quedado con él había terminado traumado.

-Llévame con ella y más te vale que sea antes de que esa bola de estúpidos lleguen ahí.

Aunque no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, optó por hacer caso asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que pudiera generar un mayor problema. La flor dejó de apretarlo y extendió sus lianas hacia la maceta de la que había salido, indicando de esa forma que lo llevara con eso. Algo avergonzado de lo que estaba por hacer para evitarse más cosas, lo levantó y lo sacó del lugar cuanto antes.

Si bien era extraño verse a sí mismo cargando una maceta de varias flores esponjosas que escondía a la peculiar flor con rostro, sabía que era lo mejor llevarlo de ese modo para no levantar sospecha de que había otro monstruo en el edificio además de él. No sería bueno para su reputación que se supiera de tal intromisión y aún más ante el hecho de que había sido error suyo y de su personal. Después de todo, el gobierno confiaba en él por su dinero y su control de masas. No iba a decaer por una estupidez como la que estaba llevando hacia el elevador en ese momento.

-¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido? –Preguntó la planta una vez que se cerraron las puertas del elevador y comenzó a andar.

-Solo tiene una velocidad.

Contestó Mettaton cada vez más incómodo con ese ser al que se veía obligado de responder y llevar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esas cosas cuando se trataba de la florista? Era como si de alguna forma atrajera la rareza en su entorno. Y pese a eso, aun con toda amenaza y majadería de su parte, no pudo evitar querer volver a verla en busca… ¿de qué? ¿Qué había obtenido realmente de ella si hasta se había negado a su propuesta? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que aquella mujer estuviera contenta con él? ¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto y quedar complacida por su mera atención hacia ella?

La odiaba… en verdad la odiaba. Nunca se había sentido tan insultado. Y aun así, estaba llevando a su amigo planta a escondidas para que ella estuviera de algún modo agradecida con él. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Abriéndose las puertas del elevador pudieron ver ambos que el alcalde junto con su personal estaban atravesando la puerta de salida y despidiéndose en el acto. Mettaton no entendía nada, pero tal parecía que no habían visto a la florista sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones pacientemente y eso había aligerado el mal humor de la flor parlante. Sin más, se encaminó con naturalidad hacia ella mientras seguía cargando el arreglo floral demasiado llamativo que a uno que hacía voltear a uno que otro de los presentes.

-¿Flowey? –La humana se levantó en cuando lo vio acercarse con la maceta y se acercó para tomarlo por cuenta propia. – ¿Estás bien?

-Yo debería de preguntar lo mismo. ¿Por qué nunca haces caso sobre no separarte de mí? –Cuestionó irritada la flor con su dueña sin salir de su escondite entre varios pétalos, suponiendo que ello era para ocultar su calvicie. –Vayámonos de aquí ya.

La humana simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, aliviada de poder ver en buen estado a su amigo y abrazó la maceta con cariño como si fuera lo único que le importara en la vida. ¿Cómo era que un ser tan maléfico podía sacarle una sonrisa así a alguien como ella? Vaya que esa florista era una caja de sorpresas que no lograba comprender. ¿Qué cosas eran las que le agradaban y cuáles no?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a modo de despedida, Mettaton fue más rápido y sacó su cartera para sacar una de sus tarjetas personales. Al ver la foto que tenía guardada en ella de la chica que justamente estaba frente a él, la tapó con su pulgar como si pudiera ver lo que tenía pese a que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención aun cuando estuviera junto a ella. Cerró su cartera con culpabilidad reprimida y esbozó su mejor sonrisa tras extenderle su tarjeta llamando su atención.

-Por si cambias de opinión… o cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Ammm… de acuerdo. –Finalmente aceptó la tarjeta y la vio por unos breves segundos. –Pero no sé usar un teléfono.

-¿Nunca has tenido uno? –Se extrañó el robot.

-Nunca lo he necesitado.

Volvió a tomar la tarjeta con rapidez y sacó una pluma elegante de su saco para anotar su dirección atrás de ella. No aceptaría como impedimento una justificación tan tonta como esa. Al diablo lo que fuera lo que le movía a hacer tales molestias por una única humana, si aún tenía oportunidad de hacerla mudarse de aquella zona tan mundana y tenerla lo más cerca posible, sin lugar a dudas lo haría por muy minúscula que fuera la posibilidad ahora.

-Esta es la dirección de mi mansión. –Señaló en cuanto la humana volvió a tomar la tarjeta. –Visítame cuando quieras… y para lo que quieras.

La expresión de la flor volvió a tornarse siniestra desde su leve escondite, dando a parecer de que había entendido la doble intención de sus palabras que claramente la humana no dado su semblante taciturno. Mettaton se sintió incómodo de tener esa mirada tan amenazante, más hizo caso omiso y la acompañó caminando hacia la salida de su edificio teniendo una mano metida en su saco. Por muy extraño que le pareciera la situación, esa planta se comportaba como un perro guardián con la chica.

-Realmente es una pena que no quieras formar parte. –Comentó Mettaton en búsqueda de hacer más plática en el camino. Realmente aun no quería despedirse tras sentir que no había obtenido nada de ella. –Podría conseguirte todas las flores que quisieras.

-Si usted tiene la capacidad de conseguir todo eso, entonces realmente no me necesitan. –Señaló la chica mirando hacia el frente, con un deje de incomodidad por la puerta giratoria.

-Yo sólo se reconocer una que otra flor y las propiedades de las orquídeas. –Pese a las palabras directas de la florista, el robot simplemente se limitó a reír de tal observación. Sí que la chica tenía un modo de ver las cosas muy objetivo. –Para quien trabajaba antes tenía varias de esas flores en su escritorio y hablaba sobre eso con demasiada pasión por ellas, así que fue inevitable que me las aprendiera de memoria.

Mettaton creyó que estaba viéndose como un tonto contándole algo así, pero muy por el contrario parecía que por primera vez contaba con su atención al haberse parado por completo frente a la puerta. Tal parecía que lo único que realmente le gustaba como tema de conversación eran las mismas plantas, aunque pudo detectar un leve brillo esperanzador en sus ojos ocultos entre sus largas pestañas. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acercarse demasiado a ella para comprobar si no había sido su imaginación, a su vez que le daba curiosidad saber de qué color eran esos ojos de otras tierras que eran tan enigmáticos al igual que la misma humana que tenía presente.

-Si le gustaban mucho las flores… ¿Era alguien muy amable?

-Más bien… atemorizante. –Contestó el robot sin medir bien sus palabras, pero realmente no tenía otra descripción más adecuada. –Alguien de mucho cuidado.

Era la segunda vez que pensaba en su exjefe en tan poco tiempo que aquello no le agradaba. La primera había sido tras el atentado que había tenido en su hotel que casi no la habría contado si no fuera por la chica que tenía a lado suyo y que tanto le costaba poder devolverle el favor para dejar a lado el tema que le tenía invadida la mente. Si, admitía en sus adentros que si le daba pavor la bestia que se tornaba el mafioso de mafiosos, era más que consciente de que Don Dreemurr lo quería muerto y que volvería a intentar matarlo a la primera oportunidad, pero para aquello estaba planeando un as bajo la manga con el que contaba que le funcionaría en su momento. No sabía si realmente se ejecutaría como lo tenía en mente, pero en cuanto contara con tanto poder que sus mismos aliados no pudieran resolver varias cosas sin él estaba a salvo de alguna forma.

La ciudad entera ya estaba lamentando por haberlo discriminado una vez, pero su ambición aun no llegaba a su límite. Él no respondía a nadie más, él era su propio jefe por fin y tenía a la mano todo lo que quería. No perdería aquello sólo porque unos cuantos no compartían su visión de las cosas.

-Oh… ya veo. –La voz de la humana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba un tanto decepcionada por su respuesta. –¿Qué le motivó entonces a traicionar a alguien a quien teme?

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal, lindura. –Sonrió con cierta picardía mientras atravesaban la puerta giratoria. Pudo notar que de nuevo la planta lo miraba con total irritación desde su maceta. –Pero puedo respondértela el día que quieras ir a visitarme.

-Eso no pasará. –Murmuró la flor desde su sitio, pero ambos lo escucharon con claridad.

-Bueno, fue bueno volver a verte, ¿Frisk…?

-Sólo Frisk.

Mettaton se limitó a reír al comprender que no sería fácil obtener ni siquiera ese dato suyo. Vaya que esa chica no daba el brazo a torcer en ninguna oportunidad por mucho que su inexperiencia sobre las cosas fuese notoria. Pese a todo lo que le molestaba e irritaba de ella, eso era algo que de cierta forma comenzaba a admirarle. Si estaba lanzándose como dueña de un negocio, esa cualidad sin lugar a dudas le sería útil.

Sacó su mano de su saco y con un solo movimiento elegante llamó la atención de su valet parking y pidió que le trajeran a uno de sus choferes para que la regresaran a su hogar. En lo que esperaban a que llegara el vehículo, el magnate se quedó observando a la humana que estaba asegurándose de que su flor estuviera bien pese a su estado deplorable. No entendía muchas cosas sobre la florista, pero al menos había comprendido de primera que su pasión por las plantas era más que inminente… a su vez que esa flor parlante en particular era realmente importante para ella si había hecho que se moviera de inmediato con tal de tenerlo de vuelta a la brevedad.

Flor que no dejaba de verlo de forma amenazante como si quisiera destrozarlo en cualquier momento. Genial, pensó Mettaton sin darle importancia, otro ser a la lista de quienes lo querían muerto, pero al menos esa chica lo había querido vivo pese a todo… eso era un buen cambio en su vida. Uno del que le había gustado haber obtenido algo en vez de quedarse con las manos vacías al final. ¿Por qué esa humana era tan difícil?

Llegando el vehículo elegante a la brevedad, el chofer se bajó teniendo la intención de abrirle la puerta a la florista, pero el dueño del lugar no se hizo esperar y le abrió la puerta él mismo para que la chica ingresara. La necesidad de quedar bien con ella para dejar el tema a un lado lo estaba carcomiendo más de lo que había creído, y aun así seguía sin lograrlo.

-En verdad no dudes en llamarme, cuenta con que recibiré la llamada personalmente. –Comentó el robot haciéndole un ademán de que ingresara al auto. –Al igual que la visita

-Gracias… de nuevo. –La humana arqueó la ceja algo incómoda sin meterse todavía. –Pero no creo que sea conveniente pedirle algo a quien traiciona con facilidad. ¿Qué garantiza que no quiera traicionar al alcalde en esto también?

Mettaton la observó indignado que lo dijera tan a la ligera. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo grosera que sonaba decir tales cosas en público? Parecía que no pensaba en sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

-¿Así es como me vez entonces, lindura? –Comentó tratando de ocultar su enfado empleando una sonrisa forzada.

-Esa pregunta ya la he escuchado antes… -Susurró la chica para sí misma.

-Aun con todo lo que soy y tengo ¿me vez únicamente como un simple traidor? –Continuó Mettaton teniendo la puerta abierta todavía.

-Es lo único que sé realmente de usted.

Pese a todo, la humana se mantuvo firme antes de meterse al vehículo y cerrar la puerta para irse. Mettaton la observó partir mientras se mantenía rígido ante las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella.

Un traidor… sólo lo veía como eso. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguir lo que ahora tenía? Ser amenazado de muerte e impedimento de su presencia en algunas zonas era el menor de sus problemas. Había tenido que hacer sacrificios que al final habían valido la pena si con ello estaba por fin en la cima contemplando a aquellos que lo habían menospreciado. Una simple humana no le haría sentirse inferior sólo por una vaga percepción. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de complacer? ¿Por qué no podía dejar el tema de lado como muchos otros?

"Es lo único que sé realmente de usted" había dicho… y se equivocaba. No, no lo sabía siquiera, pero tampoco le había contestado a su pregunta tan directa. ¿La culpa la tenía el esqueleto de que lo menospreciara? ¿Qué más le había dicho sobre él? ¿Por qué no lograba simpatizarle al igual que la flor parlante… o hacer que hablara de él con tal naturalidad como lo había hecho con el esqueleto?

No queriendo pensar más en eso, se adentró nuevamente a su edificio. Maldiciéndose en sus adentros la absurda necesidad de contemplar los arreglos florales que había dejado sin siquiera pedirlos de vuelta.

.

.

Frisk nunca había sentido tanto alivio de regresar a su hogar como ahora lo estaba experimentando. No sólo por el hambre que había estado aguantándose ante la preocupación de no tener a Flowey consigo en un lugar desconocido y por las nulas oportunidades de hacerlo, sino porque realmente no le estaba agradando que las pocas veces que había terminado saliendo de su local era por problemas que de alguna forma terminaba involucrada.

Quería darse un baño antes de acostarse, pero optó por simplemente subirse a su piso y comer lo que había dejado antes de acostarse tras un día de lo más incómodo. Pero en cuando entró a su pequeño departamento instintivamente se detuvo en el centro contemplando el lugar más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Flowey aun entre varias flores de la maceta.

-No… no es nada.

Le sonrió para calmarlo y siguió dando un par de pasos para acercarse en la mesa y dejar a su amigo ahí en lo que calentaría la comida puesta ahí. Pero por más que no quería darle importancia al pensar que pudiera ser su imaginación, una parte suya le indicaba que podría estar en un acierto nada cómodo.

Por muy ligero que fuera, el olor le era más que familiar. La casa olía a tabaco… o más bien, en puro.

Queriendo tomar el contenedor con su guisado, con cierto pesar notó que estaba repleto de arañas que habían estado comiendo de ello sin esperar más. Suspirando mientras cerraba de nuevo el recipiente para dejar atrás el tema del hambre, pensaba que al menos había quienes habían probado su comida después de todo, ya que la habían dejado plantada sin la oportunidad de comer en ningún modo.

¿O acaso… al final si se habían presentado y por eso olía a tabaco? Le desagradaba que los esqueletos se tomaran cierta libertad en cuanto a ella como si de un juego entretenido se tratase, pero delincuentes o no, era un límite muy grave el que quisieran presentarse a su propia casa cuando ni ella se había encontrado para pasarlos. Pero si algo tenía muy seguro, era que ese olor en particular era idéntico al puro que fumaba Sans. ¿Qué no le había advertido que en su hogar no se fumaba? Era el colmo la confianza que se tomaba con ella.

Confianza… algo que había hablado con Mettaton. No podía confiar en nadie de ellos por múltiples razones, pero gracias a tal conversación con el robot millonario se percató de que Sans daba su voto de confianza de algún modo pese a ser casi desconocidos el uno del otro.

Acariciando el tallo de su amigo quien se encontraba quitando las flores para quedarse solo con la maceta, Frisk le dijo un leve "buenas noches" antes de dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse antes de acostarse. Aunque tuviera hambre, el sueño estaba dando más con ella de momento y no quería demorarse más con eso cuando al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.

Flowey terminó de quitar todas las inservibles flores y la puso a lado del contenedor repleto de arañas para estirar con mayor libertad sus raíces sobre la tierra que había perdido cierta calidez. No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó trabajando con las plantas que le habían servido de camuflaje, pero la posición de la luna que emitía cierta luz sobre el ventanal le indicaba que ya se trataba de de un horario muy nocturno. Se quedó contemplando la casi nula vista que daba el ventanal mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado previamente con suerte.

¿Así que la yakuza se había retomado pese a todo? Al escuchar el nombre de quien era el actual líder no le sorprendía después de todo, pero tampoco era una noticia nada grata. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato para evitar cualquier complicación, pero las medidas sigilosas no siempre eran su fuerte si debía admitir para sus adentros.

A diferencia del sujeto que en cuestión de un pestañeo estaba frente a él, nublando la vista que había estado teniendo del ventanal descubierto.

-Maldito pervertido. –Soltó sin más Flowey susurrando, mientras no apartaba la vista de él. –Entrando a una casa ajena donde hay sólo una mujer dormida.

-En realidad… vengo a hablar contigo. –Susurró el mafioso con un semblante demasiado serio que no era grato a la luz de la luna.

-Si… yo también necesito hablar contigo seriamente de algo. –Contestó Flowey entonando lo más bajo posible su voz. –Pero aquí no, Frisk tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Tomando iniciativa y sin aviso previo, el esqueleto tomó su maceta y se teletransportaron en el local cuyas siluetas de las plantas a oscuras no eran nada tranquilizadoras para cualquiera que tuviera que estar ahí a tales horas. Sin embargo, para los dos sujetos que se estaban viéndose el uno al otro con un semblante serio amenazante, el verdadero peligro estaba a su vista, no queriendo doblegarse ante el otro bajo ningún modo.

Un asesino y un arma biológica… ambas potencias peligrosas que se odiaban el uno al otro, pero que estaban dando con un objetivo en común.

-Necesito que me digas qué sabes sobre Frisk. –Dijeron al unísono, desconcertándose ambos de tal sincronización.

-He… me debes una bebida. –Comentó la basura sonriente tomándolo con gracia.

-No estoy para bromas, idiota, en verdad exijo que me digas qué es lo que sabes sobre Frisk… para saber en dónde debo forzar la seguridad. –Alegó Flowey queriendo ir al grano del asunto. –Ella corre más peligro de lo que creí y ahora debo lidiar con eso.

-En la tregua tú me pediste que ya no la siguiera investigando ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió el esqueleto metiendo una de sus manos en su saco con cierta fanfarronería, mientras que con la otra aun sujetaba la maceta.

-Pero tampoco me dijiste qué fue lo que ya investigaste de ella.

Riéndose levemente, el mafioso se sentó en el suelo en una posición en la que se sintiera cómodo y dejó la maceta en el suelo a lado suyo dejándolo de ver para enfocarse mejor al frente, como si la puerta del local fuera mucho más llamativa para él que cualquier cosa.

-Realmente no me agradas ni me generas confianza, hierba, pero el que Frisk sí te la tenga a ti es la razón por la cual estoy acudiendo a ti. –Comentó sin hacerse esperar. Tal parecía que el tiempo no era lo que tenía a su favor. –Si te sirve de consuelo, esta podría ser la última vez que me verás en cuanto me brindes la información que necesito.

-¿Y qué es? –La flor omitió lo extraño que había sido todo eso.

-¿Quién es el sujeto que está buscando Frisk?

-¿Acaso me crees tan tonto como para decirte eso?

-Aunque sigas sin creerme, en verdad quiero ayudar. –De su bolsillo, sacó un puro y lo prendió inmediatamente como si ello pudiera relajarlo. Flowey iba a reclamarle que lo apagara de inmediato al serle desagradable el humo, pero el esqueleto fue más rápido en seguir hablando con cierta prisa notoria en su voz. –Lo de Papyrus ha sido suerte, pero ahora el viejo podría matarla si sigue aquí en Snowdin… y en definitiva no quiero eso. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es no volver a estar en su vida para no arriesgarla con eso…

-Coincido en eso. –Interrumpió Flowey con cierta malicia.

-… pero aun así sé que no sería suficiente. Si puede estar a salvo con el sujeto, sea quien sea, que está buscando…

-Aun así no pienso decirte quién es. –Le volvió a interrumpir estando hastiado de lo patético que le estaba pareciendo el mafioso justo ahora. –Ahora tú dime qué es lo que sabes.

Sans se le quedó mirando por un breve momento tratando de ocultar la molestia que le generaba la terquedad de la planta. Pero sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de su ausencia e hiciera sus propias conclusiones, sabía que tendría que recurrir a algo mucho más fuerte en cuanto a palabras.

-Aun no lo compruebo como tal, pero todo parece indicar que los humanos que andan vigilando a Frisk son de la yakuza. –Emitió un anillo de humo tras decir eso y se le quedó observando a la planta con su ojo luminoso, dando un tono extraño al oscuro local. –Pero por tu expresión… si a eso se le puede llamar así… tú sabes más al respecto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Tal vez porque… –Con lentitud, sacó la daga vieja que había estado guardando en el bolsillo interno de su saco, poniéndola en un acomodo perfecto para que la flor la contemplara y viera con la poca luz que emanaba su ojo el grabado que tenía, a lo cual por primera vez pudo notar que reflejaba alguna emoción fuera de la indiferencia. –… la humana con la que estás es hija de un líder yakuza caído?

-¡¿Dónde sacaste eso?!

Parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo por bajar el tono de su voz, pero su irritación fue más que notoria y Sans fue más rápido en quitar la daga antes de que las lianas de la planta lo hicieran. Ante su reacción más que evidente, el esqueleto sonrió con malicia de por fin tener una respuesta a algo por mucho que no se dijera abiertamente. Si la planta estaba reaccionando de esa forma, era que en efecto se trataba de lo que creía. Aquello no le generaba la satisfacción deseada, pero al menos tenía algo y no permitiría irse sólo con esa poca información.

Si la seguridad de Frisk era lo que estaba en juego, estaba dispuesto a tirar su última carta con tal de lograrlo. Sabía que con eso no se ganaría el cielo tras haber mandado a muchos al averno, pero si podía salvarla a ella de una forma mínima antes de no poder seguir viéndola, estaría más que satisfecho de haber conocido el cielo por la mera existencia de ella.

-En mi defensa, no fui yo quien dio con esto. –Empezó a decir Sans mirando la hoja del arma con tal de continuar con la plática de forma casual, por mucho que la tensión estuviera incrementándose entre ambos. –Pero esto solo fue el detonante para in **daga** r que estaba por buen camino, hehe. Frisk no sabe nada de sus orígenes ¿cierto?

-No… y debe seguir así. –Finalmente admitió mirándolo con odio.

-¿Los yakuza quieren algo bueno con ella o no?

-Eso sí que no lo sé. –La expresión de la flor cambió un poco pese a mantener una notoria irritación. –Creí que ya no existirían nunca más, pero… si el alcalde está tomando medidas serias por ellos…

-¿El alcalde? –Ahora fue turno de Sans de extrañarse con eso.

-Estuve esta tarde infiltrado en una reunión de la alcaldía… y mencionó a su actual líder. –Dijo sin más la flor sin querer entrar a rodeos por mucho que el mafioso quisiera interrumpirle con preguntas. –Dio la orden de detener a cualquiera que presentara facciones orientales con tal de poder dar con él. Eso pone en otro riesgo a Frisk que no tenía contemplado, ya que ella no cuenta con nada de papeles… además de que si son ellos quienes la están vigilando…

-… podrían matarla con tal de eliminar cualquier pista. Si. –Terminó concluyendo Sans con algo de enfado tras dar con eso. Las cosas se estaban complicando más y no tenía mucho tiempo. –Comprendo cómo son las medidas necesarias a tomar en esos casos.

-Odio tener qué decirlo, pero necesito tu ayuda en esto. Puedo mantener a la raya el que Frisk no brinde información a cualquiera, pero no el mantenerla oculta de la ley si eso llegase a pasar.

-¿Y aun así no me brindas la información que pido? Si está buscando a un sujeto en la ciudad, eso podría solucionar el problema para esconderla.

-¡No estaría a salvo con él, estaría en mayor peligro todavía!

Aquello avivó el interés en el esqueleto que había dejado de ver la hora en el reloj de la pared. Si la flor sabía tal cosa ¿por qué estaba dejando que la chica siguiera buscando ciegamente? ¿Qué tanto sabía la planta para hacer tales cosas? ¿Y por qué si sabía que no era de confiar a su perspectiva planteada, aun así le daba cierta esperanza de poder dar con el sujeto que tanto anhelaba encontrar? Vaya mal amigo que era si la mantenía en tal estado.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás dejando que lo busque? –Cuestionó Sans borrando por completo su sonrisa tras todos sus pensamientos. –Puedes detenerla en cuanto quieras, ya has dejado claro eso.

-Frisk es una terca, no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos como ya habrás notado. Lo mejor que he podido hacer es seguirle la corriente en cuanto a eso.

-¿Y qué planeas entonces si da con él?

-No dará con él nunca, así de simple.

-Pero si ella habla de ese tipo con tanto… cariño…

-Frisk no sabe nada de nada. Créeme, es mejor tenerla así.

-¿En ignorancia?

-En protección.

-¿De qué protección hablas si tiene todos los peligros posibles a su alrededor? –Argumentó Sans olvidando mantener su voz en tono bajo ante el enojo que le estaba provocando. – ¿Hay alguien siquiera en su vida en el que pueda confiar ella?

-Si, en mí. Nada más en mí.

-Eso sí que no lo demuestras, planta.

-No lo comprenderías…

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué tenerla de esa forma entonces?

-¡Porque ya fallé una vez!

Exclamó con tal rabia que Sans pudo sentir como todas las flores presentes temblaron por un breve momento. En verdad no comprendía nada, pero el mafioso podía detectar que algo no andaba bien en la planta si estaba reflejando de alguna forma emociones por mucho que fuesen negativas. ¿Qué no le habían dicho que ese experimento no contaba con alma y por lo mismo no sentía nada? Parecía que desde que había hecho mención de la yakuza comenzaba a perder un aparente autocontrol.

-Esa mala decisión me costó todo… no permitiré que vuelva a pasar. –Siguió diciendo la planta tras bajar nuevamente su voz.

Le era más que obvio que cuando se trataba de un grupo delictivo nada bueno podría salir de algo así (experiencia por huesos propios después de todo), pero aun así sentía que algo se estaba escapando en todo eso. Todavía había varias cosas que aún no cuadraban. Faltaba algo que conectara con todo… ¿pero qué era?

-¿Flowey? ¿Por qué estas gritando?

Los dos presentes se voltearon sorprendidos de ver cómo la dueña del lugar había hecho acto de presencia un tanto adormilada mientras tallaba sus ojos del cansancio. Sans no pudo evitar pensar que se veía un tanto adorable de esa forma pese a saber que no era para nada correcto de su parte estar así en casa ajena y de una dama tan particular como ella.

En lo que se enderezaba para verse de un modo casual, apagando su puro sabiendo que a la florista no le gustaba para nada, la chica finalmente lo notó ahí presente y se abrazó a sí misma un tanto avergonzada de estar con su pijama ante él por mucho que no se notara nada ante la casi inminente oscuridad.

-¿Sans? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás borracho de nuevo?

-Ehhh…. No. –El esqueleto se maldijo por no haberse mejor desaparecido cuando había tenido oportunidad. –Sólo vine a decir hola.

-¿A las… 3 de la mañana? –Contempló el reloj de la pared algo extrañada.

-¿…Si?

Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que se estaba viendo como un completo tonto ante la chica, sin embargo ella sólo se le quedó viendo por un buen rato un tanto adormecida. Se acercó para tomar la maceta con su amigo del suelo y se levantó con cierta indiferencia, como si ya le diera igual su presencia a tales horas de la madrugada. No sabía si tomar aquello como algo bueno o no.

-Al menos vayamos a la cocina. Prepararé té.

Sin poder negarse a la amabilidad que le estaba brindando pese a la interrupción de su sueño y su hogar, Sans terminó subiendo al piso junto con ella y la flor para terminar esperando en el pequeño comedor. El tiempo límite que se había dado para no levantar sospechas a su jefe ya había pasado, por lo que sabía que estaba mal haber accedido a su ofrecimiento por mucho que realmente no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar salvo ahí. No podía negarlo, la casa de Frisk la sentía más hogareña y cálida que la que se suponía que era su verdadero hogar.

Mientras observaba cómo la humana hervía algunas hierbas con un sueño notorio, notaba como la flor lo observaba de forma fulminante, como si pudiera correrlo con la simple mirada. Y aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo en que tendría que irse… en cuanto Frisk le puso su taza frente a él simplemente no pudo negarse. El olor que emitía el suave humo de su taza le era levemente familiar, mas no supo por qué.

-Gracias. –No supo nada más que decir.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Frisk en lo que se sentaba en el sitio frente a él y tomaba su taza con sumo cuidado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hueles a alcohol de nuevo… y a que fumaste.

-Así que oler tantas flores no te ha hecho perder el sentido del olfato ¿eh? –Nuevamente no supo qué decir al respecto salvo eso. En verdad se sentía como un tonto por la culpa de estar ahí, exponiéndola a un peligro sólo porque no quería negarle nada.

-Si… supongo.

La dueña del lugar le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida mientras notaba que el esqueleto desviaba la mirada como si fuera más importante su cocina que lo que pudiera decirle, asumiendo que podría seguir enojado con ella desde el incidente con el señor del parque. Sans siempre se había mostrado interesado en lo que fuera a decir por mucho que ella no supiera a ratos qué palabras emplear en los momentos precisos, por lo que ver que estaba en silencio ahí frente a ella, sin tomar el té que le había preparado y sin decir nada mas… le incomodaba de una forma inexplicable. ¿En verdad seguiría molesto con ella?

Pero entonces… ¿Porqué estaba ahí a altas horas de la noche? ¿Esperaba que le ofreciera de comer lo que había preparado para él y su hermano? Dudaba que fuera apropiado de su parte ahora que había terminado repleto de arañas. Además de que no le parecía sano ni apropiado comer algo fuerte para la madrugada. ¿Pero entonces eso significaba que no había sido él la razón por la que su casa olía a tabaco?

Frisk se consideraba alguien que apreciaba el silencio, pero por primera vez comenzaba a preocuparle tenerlo presente cuando cierto esqueleto insistente tan solo estaba ahí, espantándole el sueño y sin dejarle descansar. Quiso pensar en algo que pudiera ser tema de conversación al menos para no quedarse dormida y no verse grosera del impulso que estaba teniendo de mejor correrlo de sus aposentos, pero su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien con él. ¿O acaso era que comenzaba a diferenciar entre sus múltiples sonrisas?

Recordando lo que le había preguntado Mettaton y ahora que lo tenía al frente, realmente seguía sin tener una respuesta clara. ¿Qué era Sans para ella? La primera respuesta que le llegaba a la mente era que se trataba de un mafioso… pero le era claro que no era la respuesta que estaba buscando al respecto.

-Sans, si no tuvieras que ser mafioso ¿qué te habría gustado ser?

El mencionado se giró hacia ella sorprendido de que fuese una pregunta así en particular la que le hiciera. No sólo se trataba de algo muy personal, sino que era hasta cierto punto una forma de afirmar que buscaba razones para agradarle pese a las posibles molestias que le estaba causando en ese momento. No pudo evitar sonreír como bobo ante ese pensamiento esperanzador, sin embargo su gesto fue opacado rápidamente por un deje de nostalgia nada gratificante para él.

¿Qué le habría gustado ser? Hacía mucho que no pensaba sobre eso, tanto que lo sentía como algo muy fuera de sí mismo. Algo que no le pertenecía.

-Cuando era niño… quería ser músico.

Frisk no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida con eso. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en alguna profesión en específica que encajara con él, pero músico era algo que en definitiva no se hubiera esperado de su parte. Y no sabía si era porque estaba acostumbrada a ciertos gestos de su parte o era el alcohol que tenía encima, pero era la primera vez que podía contemplarlo con esa sonrisa tenue en particular y con una mirada distante mientras sujetaba sus manos hacia el frente. Le daba la impresión de que por primera vez estaba viendo a su verdadero yo, nada de apariencias bromistas o coquetas, lo que le confirmaba que constantemente mostraba una postura defensiva sobre su persona que no lo delatara como el delincuente que venía siendo… ¿tal vez por protección? No estaba del todo segura.

Esperó pacientemente a que le dijera algo más, pero al notarlo perdido en sus pensamientos, Frisk sintió que había sido en extremo personal la pregunta que le había hecho y estaba por disculparse, pero el esqueleto soltó una ligera risa antes de que hiciera algo más como si hubiera previsto toda su intención.

-Seguramente piensas que es algo ridículo ¿cierto? –Cerró sus cuencas mientras mantenía su tenue sonrisa. Se le notaba cansado.

-Para nada, creo que es interesante. –Comentó con sinceridad y algo preocupada de que pensara que fuese ridículo la dedicación a un arte. – ¿Sabes tocar un instrumento?

-Mi madre me había enseñado a tocar el piano… pero yo le agarré más el gusto a los instrumentos de viento. –Se encogió de hombros mientras abría sus cuencas lentamente. –Mi favorito es el trombón.

-¿Tienes pulmones para eso?

-¿Es otra de tus preguntas discriminatorias sobre esqueletos? –Su sonrisa burlona volvió mientras se giraba hacia ella.

-En realidad lo digo por lo que fumas. –Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la vez que le había cuestionado si "tenía corazón" y que se tomara literalmente de esa forma, pero no había podido evitar cuestionar eso ante lo que le dictaba una lógica visible. – ¿Qué eso no es malo para la profesión? ¿O… algo?

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, al final no me dediqué a eso. Así que no hay problema.

-Pero si realmente si tienes pulmones… o algo así… de cualquier forma si es malo para tu salud ¿no?

-Awww ¿Te preocupas por mi salud, bonita? –Su postura burlona y su sonrisa coqueta habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Ante la última palabra, Flowey se giró hacia el esqueleto con tal brusquedad que casi parecía haberse roto el tallo. –A este paso no podrás negar que realmente te agrado.

Frisk no dijo nada al respecto al hastiarle tal insistencia de su parte, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo de cierto en ese argumento tras haberlo pensado por su cuenta recientemente. Pudiera ser el caso de ser el único ser, además de Flowey o su familia, con el que podía tener una conversación más abierta sin necesidad de preocuparse de lo que fuera a decir. Y era raro considerando el hecho del peligro que implicaba relacionarse con un delincuente como él.

Agradarle… realmente quería pensar que era así ¿Pero y si era malo dejarse llevar por eso? ¿Y si al final se trataba de una fechoría de su parte?

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu sueño en la vida? –Sans irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tener a mi familia bien. –Contestó en el acto teniendo la respuesta casi de forma instantánea, pero le extrañó que el esqueleto estuviera aguantándose la risa ante eso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Así de simple? –Se bufó ante el desconcierto de la humana. –Te has mostrado tan fuerte, decidida y valiente… que uno juraría que tu sueño sería más ambicioso como conquistar al mundo o volverte la primera presidente de la historia.

.Me halaga que pienses así de mí… creo. –Pese a que se le hizo extraño su comentario, aun así esbozó una sonrisa cansada a modo de empatía. –Pero no me interesa nada de eso.

-¿Y no hay nada más que te interese?

-Me… gustan las flores. –No pudo reprimir un leve bostezo.

-Eso me es evidente. –Rio el esqueleto con mirada igualmente cansada. –Entonces supongo que tu plan de vida sólo es tener tu florería y ya.

-No me… interesa nada más.

Después de eso se quedaron tanto tiempo en silencio tomando levemente el té, que Sans se percató muy tarde de que la humana se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa hasta que notó que la flor parlante había estirado dos lianas para cargarla con suavidad. Sabiendo lo complicado que sería eso (y que no le permitiría siquiera acercarse a ella) evocó su magia para levantarla y llevarla poco a poco hacia su habitación, a lo cual la flor terminó accediendo sabiendo que no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo por su cuenta dada su notoria debilidad temporal. Aunque su curiosidad había sido muy grande, evitó en todo momento dar un vistazo a su cuarto y la dejó rápidamente en su cama sin que ella se percatara ante un gran cansancio que tenía encima.

Que mal… siquiera había podido despedirse apropiadamente. Pero al menos había tenido la oportunidad de tener una de sus fantásticas conversaciones.

-Ahora lárgate. –Susurró Flowey en cuando el esqueleto volvió al comedor. –Me es evidente que no me ayudarás a mantenerla oculta.

-Sólo puedo tenerla oculta de un peligro. Y ni siquiera creo poder lograrlo por mucho tiempo. –Comentó Sans mientras se reprimía las ganas de ver a la humana dormida. –El resto te corresponderá a ti dado que no piensas decirme nada. El viejo sospecha de mí y no se contendrá en hacer algo al respecto si considera que es un problema a deshacerse si mis sospechas llegan a ser acertadas, así que tendrán que irse de aquí al amanecer. Yo... haré lo que pueda para despistarlo de cualquier intento, así que sean rápidos. Snowdin no será seguro para ella ahora.

-No hay otro lugar al que quiera ir ella por ahora.

-Entonces regresen al lugar de donde vinieron.

-Ella no querrá. –Atajó de inmediato costándole trabajo seguir susurrando.

-Entonces tendrás que convencerle. –Se giró para evitar más complicaciones internas teniendo la habitación de la chica abierta. –Si sólo te tiene a ti, demuéstralo, hierba.

Sin decir nada más, el esqueleto se desapareció de la nada al igual que como había venido. Flowey se quedó contemplando por unos breves minutos el punto fijo en donde el mafioso se había ido meditando con seriedad sus palabras, detestando el hecho de estar de acuerdo en algo con él.

Era momento de decirle adiós a Snowdin.

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada, les comento que ahora se cuenta con un grupo de amino en el que varios están subiendo fanarts, compartiendo sus teorías y muchas cosas más sobre varias cosas que hago. Por lo que los invito a MichSonrisas Amino para más cositas n.n. Varios fanarts que suban ahí los mostraré en algunos de los videos que haga sobre clips de ambos fanfics o sobre la señorita sonrisas (los que me han dibujado a mi tienen el cielo ganado con todo y zapatos, aaaaaahhhhh! ).**

 **Los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Pese a lo desvelada que estaba, Undyne se despertó temprano para mantener el ritmo de desayunar con el matrimonio de reptiles y no verse descortés con ellos. Aunque no le dijeran nada y siempre fueran serviciales con ella, quería sorprenderlos esa mañana con las palabras que había estado aprendiendo del lenguaje de señas junto con varios sirvientes. No era mucho lo que sabía decir si debía admitir, pero por fin no se equivocaba de algunos deletreos y quería comprobar en el desayuno si estaba diciéndolo del modo correcto.

Arreglándose un poco antes de salir de su habitación, se colocó su parche con cuidado y se encaminó hacia el comedor para ver si llegaba a tiempo para ayudar con los preparativos y verse agradecida también de ese modo. Pero en vez de estar viendo a los sirvientes acomodando las cosas u oliendo la comida recién preparada, en su lugar comenzó a escuchar ciertos disturbios provenientes de la sala, por lo que con curiosidad siguió encaminándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

La conversación por su tono sonaba un tanto colérica, por lo que se preparó mentalmente de detener cualquier cosa que pudiera atentar contra la vida de Alphys o Gerson. Pero vez de ver un peligro, notó con cierta sorpresa de que ambos estaban en el centro de una peculiar reunión donde se mantenían en la postura con la que los había conocido y tenían constantemente.

-Ese esqueleto mató a varios de los nuestros, exigimos que se haga algo al respecto. –Reclamó uno de los monstruos.

-Calmados todos, mis amigos. –Pidió Gerson con semblante tranquilo pese a los reclamos y uno que otro gruñido. –Estoy seguro de que hay una solución para eso.

-¡Los Gaster ahora deberían ser enemigos si se disponen a matarnos!

-Yo insisto en que rodeemos todo Snowdin hasta que quieran salir algún día de ahí. –Comentó otro canino. –En algún momento querrán salir por algo.

-Creo que yo conozco una mejor forma de llegar a ellos.

Todos los presentes se giraron callados hacia la anfibia que había estado a sus espaldas sin que algunos se hubieran percatado. Uno que otro perro había gruñido por la intromisión de una desconocida, pero tal parecía que en cuanto Gerson ni su esposa comentaran algo simplemente no harían nada cual mascota obediente. Aunque esa percepción la mantenía alerta, la tenue sonrisa de la tortuga mientras la miraba la tranquilizaba de algún modo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación al respecto de su aparición a tan extraña reunión dentro de la pequeña mansión.

Con un simple ademán de su mano, Gerson le indicó que se adentrara al grupo sin ningún cuestionamiento, invitándola a integrarse a la conversación de forma afectiva. Aquello fue suficiente para ella para saber que su anfitrión no estaba molesto ni preocupado de que ella hubiera escuchado todo, sino que parecía incluso darle cierto gusto que viniera de ella que hubiera alzado la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Decidida y conforme con que aquello estaba bien, Undyne caminó lentamente hacia el centro que le estaban abriendo los monstruos.

-Llevo años investigando el caso de La familia Gaster… con el objetivo de detenerlos y de llevarlos ante la justicia. –Comenzó a decir mientras daba pasos lentos hacia el frente, sin apartar la vista de los dos reptiles que parecían llevar la batuta de todo. –Era casi imposible dar con alguna debilidad con la cual poder atraparlos, pero recientemente se corre un rumor en su territorio que pudiera ser una manera de atraerlos.

-Continúa. –Dijo simplemente Gerson mientras seguía apoyándose en su bastón.

-Algunos locatarios determinan que una humana es la amante del hijo mayor… pero sé de primera fuente que la familia tiene reglas muy específicas en cuanto a relaciones fuera de ámbitos de negocios. –Hubo uno que otro comentario negativo y de asco al escuchar sobre una posible relación afectiva entre una humana y un monstruo, pero Undyne tomó más fuerza para seguir adelante revelando haciendo caso omiso de las miradas fulminantes y un tanto desaprobatorias de algunos presentes. En cuanto contara con el apoyo de la tortuga era más que suficiente. –Tal vez no sea una relación de intereses íntimos lo que pudieran tener, pero es cierto que se le ha visto al hijo mayor en el establecimiento de la humana etiquetada con mucha frecuencia.

-Así que prefieren ser blandos con una humana mientras que matan a los nuestros, qué lástima. –Argumentó Gerson alzando un brazo para callar un poco las protestas de algunos presentes. – ¿Será acaso que se están poniendo de lado del traidor?

Varios quejidos en protesta se hicieron presentes ante la pregunta de la tortuga, de lo cual muchos reclamaban que se hiciera justicia por aquellos que habían sido asesinados en manos de Sans. Aunque no comprendiera mucho la situación, tal parecía que el esqueleto se había buscado de tantos le estuvieran odiando en ese lugar.

-Justicia, mis hermanos. Es lo que obtendremos por lo que hizo. –Comentó Gerson con una seriedad nada frecuente en él. –Haremos que esté aquí para que pague por los que asesinó de los nuestros… todo por preferir a humanos.

-Si es justicia lo que quieren hacer con él, permítanme que yo misma me encargue. –Rápidamente comentó antes de que las manifestaciones le impidieran hacerse escuchar. –Sólo yo puedo lograr eso, sólo yo debo detenerlos.

-Muy bien, ¿quiénes quieren acompañarla? –Tras ver todas las manos alzadas de los perros, la tortuga simplemente asintió dando su aprobación con eso. –Señorita Undyne, por favor, guíalos hacia donde cree que estará el primogénito Gaster. Confío en que sabe lo que hace.

-Muchas gracias por la confianza.

Le sonrió completamente agradecida con sus palabras y apoyo. Por fin existía alguien que le brindaba una oportunidad como esa y no iba a defraudarlo en absoluto. Le estaba brindando hogar, alimento y ahora la oportunidad que siempre había querido desde aquella promesa desde niña.

Justicia… por fin se haría justicia.

Salió corriendo mientras era seguida fielmente por los perros de pelaje oscuro que se habían ofrecido de voluntarios. Mientras el lugar quedaba casi vacío al ser todos los presentes los que ya sabían de antemano lo que debían hacer por órdenes previas de la tortuga si ese había sido la intención desde un principio, el dueño del lugar simplemente se quedó tranquilo viendo como cada uno de su meticuloso plan estaba resultando mejor de lo que había previsto. La anfibia era tan entusiasta en cuanto a esos temas de justicia que resultaba de lo más predecible y fácil de mover a las casillas que más le convenía.

La reptil a lado suyo se limitó a voltear a verlo y alzar una ceja sin borrar la frialdad de su mirada tras sus anteojos, a lo cual no necesitaba siquiera de sus gestos de manos sabiendo que era un claro "¿estás seguro de lo que haces?" que no necesitaba comunicar, del cual Gerson simplemente tenía una sonrisa calmada mirando al frente para responder dicha pregunta silenciosa. Después de todo, era momento de deshacerse de una lamentable molestia a la que no podía posponer más tiempo por mera cuestión de protocolo y respeto. Nadie podía salirse con la suya tras un acto de traición e intervención después de todo. No serían la burla por brindarle tanto tiempo con vida.

¿Y qué mejor que una simple prueba para acabar dos pájaros de un tiro? Era momento de ver la verdadera valía de la anfibia para la causa.

Ver si era el arma que realmente necesitarían en el momento.

.

.

El cántico proveniente del nido de aves que estaba al lado de su ventana, despertaron poco a poco a la florista hasta que pudo levantarse de su cama. Tardó en poder percatarse de que se había quedado dormida cuando había tenido una visita nocturna de lo más persistente e inoportuna. ¿Dónde estaba ahora Sans? ¿Cómo había terminado ella en su cama? Por la cobija que había tenido encima sabía que aquello había sido obra de Flowey, pero sí que era una sorpresa de que todo se notara en perfecto orden en su desconecte momentáneo del mundo.

De hecho… la casa estaba más que en orden, estaba todo más vacío que de costumbre. Su cuarto si bien no tenía muchas cosas, parecía que Flowey había guardado todo de vuelta en su pequeña maleta. Extrañada por eso, salió de su habitación aun en estado adormilado para ir en busca de su amigo, el cual estaba en el comedor leyendo el periódico como de costumbre salvo por la poca luz que entraba ahora que había cerrado las cortinas de la única ventana que iluminaba gran parte de su casa a excepción de la de su cuarto. A Frisk le gustaba la iluminación natural y a su vez sabía que aquello era bueno para sus preciadas flores y su amigo, por lo que procuraba tener todo lo más abierto posible en bienestar de ello y Flowey lo sabía a la perfección.

No se veía rastro alguno del esqueleto, como si realmente hubiera soñado que había estado ahí a altas horas de la noche. Sintiéndose extraña por todo como si de algo malo se tratase, la florista optó por interrumpirle su lectura en busca de obtener una respuesta clara a su inusual comportamiento. Aun cuando sabía de antemano que siempre le desviaba sus conversaciones cuando se trataba de cosas personales.

-Flowey ¿qué…?

-El desayuno está en la estufa. –Comentó la planta sin siquiera apartar la vista de su lectura matutina. –Come ya para que te vistas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Ya es tarde? –Preguntó de inmediato, espantándole el sueño por completo tal indicación inusual.

La flor se limitó a dar vuelta de página al periódico como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la florista. Frisk iba a insistirle hasta que el gruñido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido ni cenado el día anterior, por lo que se limitó en hacer caso a la extraña indicación y se sirvió gustosa lo que su amigo le había preparado de alguna forma. Flowey no era buen cocinero al no contar con papilas gustativas para detectar si algo estaba bien o no, pero apreciaba mucho cuando se daba en la tarea de hacerlo por ella por mucho que no fuera de un sabor precisamente agradable. Sólo lo había hecho un par de veces cuando su madre se había enfermado para preparar la cocina y antes de que ella hiciera algo al respecto, Flowey siempre se había adelantado en hacerlo con todo lo que encontraba.

Ante el recuerdo de las discusiones que tenían tanto su madre y su amigo sobre el "desperdicio" de ingredientes al ser casi incomible por lo condimentado que preparaba, Frisk no pudo evitar sonreír de aquellos tiempos de felicidad que obtenía con esos pequeños gestos. No importaba que tan bien o mal preparara algo su amigo, al final era comible y la sensación que producía que se preocupara sobre esas cosas insignificantes era su forma de indicar cuánto la apreciaba de vuelta. Así que siempre se comía todo sabiendo que no le haría ningún daño.

Dando un pequeño trago de lo que se había servido ahora que se había sentado frente a su amigo, un fugaz pensamiento le vino a la mente al dar con algo sin siquiera haberlo cuestionado antes. Lo que hacía Flowey por ella… ¿Qué no estaba siendo el mismo caso de Papyrus con Sans? Aunque no se comparaba el hecho de que la flor tenía sentido común en no utilizar productos de limpieza, el que el esqueleto quisiera cocinarle a su hermano de alguna forma era su manera de comunicar que se preocupaba por él. Después de todo, el mismo mafioso le había confesado que se preocupaba por Sans dado que no era abierto con él por "cuestiones de hombría" o algo así. El mismo Flowey en ese instante se había mostrado de acuerdo con él y ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Aquello le hizo volver a emitir una tenue sonrisa mientras comía en silencio.

Aun con su carácter e insensibilidad, Flowey siempre veía por lo mejor para ella pese a la comunicación a medias que había entre ellos. ¿Sería lo mismo como entre los hermanos esqueleto? Sans parecía no querer contarle nada a su hermano menor dado su evidente intolerancia, y a su vez Papyrus no le decía nada a Sans por una cuestión nada razonable sobre cómo tenían que ser las cosas dado su género y exigencias que seguía sin comprender del todo. Era como si estuvieran en una situación tóxica de la que preferían aceptar en vez de hacer algo al respecto. ¿Algo así sería ella con Flowey? No le contaba sobre algunas cosas que sentía al considerar que no tenían importancia, pero si le causaba un leve malestar que su amigo le tuviera varios secretos que claramente no tenía intención de contarle. Frisk procuraba no ver a Flowey como un hermano protector dado que era una forma de deshonrar a sus hermanos que habían sido precisamente así con ella, pero había muchas veces que realmente lo sentía así, como si se tratase de un anhelo culposo de no poder expresarlo abiertamente. Flowey era su mejor y único amigo, era más de lo que podía querer en el mundo, además claro de sus padres con ella.

-Si ya terminaste, vete a cambiar y ponte algo abrigado. –Indicó Flowey apartando un poco la vista del impreso. –Y prepara dónde tengas la cuenta bancaria, que nomás no la encontré.

-No la he sacado desde que me la dieron. –Comentó Frisk mientras se levantaba para llevar el plato y lavarlo. – ¿Pero por qué la quieres? No la hemos necesitado.

-Nos vamos, Frisk.

Al principio la humana pensó en que la flor quería ir a visitar algún lugar en particular, pero sabiendo que no era la forma de ser de su amigo y que aquello sería de lo más extraño de su parte, supo de antemano que algo no andaba bien después de todo. Dejando el plato que había estado lavando, se enfocó en observar a su amigo desde la cocina en espera de que le diera más información, pero su mirada fulminante y seria le estaba diciendo más que suficiente. Ya era algo que habían hablado antes y ya había explicado porque no planeaba hacerlo, pero tal parecía que ahora Flowey tenía algo más en mente ahora.

-No. Este es nuestro hogar por ahora. –Le contestó mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia él ahora que tenía en verdad su atención. –Mi padre podría venir aquí en cualquier momento, es cuestión de ser pacientes.

-Nos tenemos que ir de aquí, Frisk. Snowdin ya no es un lugar para ti. –Insistió mientras soltaba el periódico, haciendo un sonido hueco sobre la mesa.

-Sólo me golpearon una vez. Eso no amerita un peligro. –Argumentó con la misma seriedad que le estaba planteando su amigo. –Eso es algo que puede haber en cualquier lado.

-No es por eso, nos vamos y punto.

-No.

-No es si quieres, sino porque te lo digo.

-Este lugar como el dinero me lo dieron por él como regalo. –Le recordó Frisk estando incomodada con tal insistencia de su parte. Sin importar toda situación, su amigo siempre le había apoyado ¿Por qué no era el mismo caso? –Siendo así, este es el mejor lugar al que terminaría presentándose siendo algo suyo.

-Entiende que las cosas las veo por tu bien, Frisk. Nos vamos ya, que no creo que contemos con tanto tiempo.

Aquello último le fue mucho más enigmático de lo que hubiera querido, mas no tuvo que pensarle demasiado al recordar que el esqueleto mafioso se había presentado de madrugada estando hablando con él a solas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De qué habían hablado? ¿Enserio habían tomado una decisión por ella por el hecho de que la habían golpeado? Pero si ya ni tenía las heridas. O acaso… ¿era por algo más? ¿Por qué se había quedado dormida sin poder preguntarle siquiera porque había estado ahí en primer lugar?

El olor a puro que había detectado en su casa al llegar ¿había sido por él? ¿La había ido a buscar tras haberla dejado plantada? Detestaba que se le tuviera de esa forma tan poco informativa, como si nunca la tuvieran en cuenta de sus propias opiniones sobre su persona. Esa había sido la razón por la cual se había salido de casa con su madre después de todo. Esa había sido la razón por la cual había emprendido su camino en busca de su padre. ¿Y ahora le estaban pidiendo que retrocediera en todo eso? De Sans o cualquier otro le daba igual lo que le dijeran al respecto en cuanto a sus propias decisiones. ¿Pero Flowey? Sabía que le gustaba ver por un bienestar de ella, pero era realmente doloroso que no le dijera nada sólo por un "bien" que no tenía intenciones de explicarle.

Y si era así el caso, su decisión estaba más que firme.

-Me arreglaré para el trabajo que ya se me está haciendo tarde. –Comentó mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia su habitación. –Luego hablamos de lo que Sans y tú tienen en mente.

-La basura sonriente no tiene nada que…

-Es obvio que algo se tienen entre ustedes, Flowey. –Se giró tratando de seguir manteniendo su postura indiferente, pero le era complicado controlar el leve temblor que emitían sus puños ante una frustración que no quiso desquitar de ningún modo. –Siempre he sabido que hay cosas que me ocultas y las he aceptado de buena fe, pero no me gusta que tomen decisiones sobre mí en mis espaldas y eso ya lo sabes. ¿Qué no eres tú quien me dice que no confíe en delincuentes? ¿Por qué contigo está siendo diferente?

-¡No estoy confiando en ese idiota! Pero si nos puede otorgar tiempo, tomaré lo necesario para sacarte de aquí ya.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Antes de que la flor pudiera emitir cualquier sonido, la leve discusión que se estaba formando en el lugar fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre situado en su pequeño local. Tanto Frisk como Flowey se quedaron estáticos al cambio drástico que tuvieron inoportunamente, mas no se movieron para nada como si esperaran a que algo más se manifestara en cualquier momento. Pero tan sólo estaba aquel sonido del timbre de forma un tanto insistente que Frisk sintió que debía atender de cualquier forma. No le gustaba sentirse disgustada con su mejor amigo, por lo que consideraba que lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar para calmarse y volver a estar bien con él.

Pero sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a hacer, Flowey extendió una liana desde su maceta y la detuvo del brazo antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento. Frisk iba a reprocharle al respecto, pero nuevamente su amigo fue más rápido y con otra liana le tapó sus labios con cierta urgencia. Al notar que la situación parecía ameritar tal cuidado extremo de su parte, finalmente optó por hacer caso a la indicación en cuanto no supiera realmente qué estaba pasando, pero en el fondo se sentía mal de que pudiera estar siendo mala locataria al no atender a un posible cliente necesitado de alguna flor matutina.

El sonido campanero dejó de sonar en el lugar tras unos minutos, pero la flor mantenía sus dos únicas lianas que podía crear en alerta permanente. No supo si habían terminado así de esa forma por minutos o incluso una hora, pero Frisk terminó exasperándose y separándose del agarre de su amigo para dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse antes de que fuese más tarde. Se tuvo que poner lo único que Flowey le dejó sin empacar con cierta molestia de que hasta eso eligiera por ella (aunque en tiempos anteriores eso no le había molestado), ante algo que aparentara más paranoia que otra cosa, aunque también sabía que pudiera ser su forma de ver la situación ante un disgusto con su amigo. No estaba acostumbrada a algo así y le era extraño tener que presentarse en lo que parecía una discusión ante alguien que en primera instancia sabía que no les respondía de cierta forma emocional. Había estado hasta cierto punto cómoda de contar con alguien inexpresivo como amigo para no tener que serlo ella de vuelta, por lo que ahora no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Mientras se revisaba en su espejo de que estuviera presentable, respiró profundo antes de dar un paso más.

Se puso la gabardina que le había regalado Sans al haberla tenido a la mano y por el frío que estaba sintiendo ante la proximidad temprana del invierno sobre el barrio. Saliendo de su cuarto y tratando de retomar el control de sus emociones como siempre lo hacía, tomó la maceta de su amigo y sin decir nada lo llevó a la parte del local para comenzar con sus respectivas actividades que ya estaban atrasadas.

Pero la puerta ya había sido abierta por alguien más. Una extraña mujer de piel azulada y gran gabardina negra estaba parada firmemente en la entrada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Frisk no pudo evitar prestar demasiada atención al parche en el ojo que portaba la monstruo medio escondido entre su corta melena de rojo intenso. Su único ojo libre estaba mirándola tan fulminante que por un instante se sintió como si fuera un ciervo ante su posible depredador, aunque no quiso hacerle demasiado caso a esa sensación al considerar que era más importante saber cómo había sido que había logrado entrar y sin permiso, aunque la puerta algo desgarrada le daba una clara referencia del modo brusco que había empleado.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué tal rudeza en ingresar a una florería?

-Eres quien atiende este lugar, ¿cierto? –La voz de la anfibia era más suave de lo que se había imaginado por su aspecto rudo. –La florista.

-Sí, soy yo. –Contestó mientras baja un escalón más, haciendo notoria la gran diferencia de altura entre ellas. La pelirroja era bastante alta a comparación que casi le hacía verla hacia arriba. –Aunque quiera algo, no es apropiado que ingrese a un establecimiento privado de esa forma. Ya estaba por abrir.

Sin siquiera haberlo previsto, tenía una lanza de un tono celeste luminoso apuntándole en el cuello de forma amenazante. Instintivamente abrazó la maceta de su amigo de forma protectora, pero a su vez la planta comenzó a enredarse en su brazo con lentitud sin apartar la vista de la anfibia intimidante. Fuera de lo nada agradable que era tal trato surgido de la nada, el que ingresaran ahora varios monstruos caninos de pelaje oscuro posicionándose tras de la anfibia le indicaba que estaba por presenciar algo muy malo. ¿Se trataban de ladrones acaso? ¿La asaltarían ahora que no contaba con la seguridad que otros locatarios tenían?

¿A ese peligro se refería Flowey sobre marcharse ya? Y si se refería a que les darían tiempo para eso… ¿Significaba que Sans…?

-No te pasará nada en cuanto traigas aquí a los Gaster. –El tono de su voz poco a poco se volvió sombrío, lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Sé que tienen algo contigo, por lo que no finjas demencia.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos. –Aclaró sin mostrar ningún titubeo en su voz. No le agradaba saber que le estaban haciendo pasar por ese malestar por un malentendido. – ¿Por qué los vienen a buscar aquí?

Ver los colmillos amenazantes tras sus gruñidos le hizo recordar a los caninos que habían tratado de matarla en el hotel de Mettaton sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Incluso estaban igual de trajeados que ellos como si fueran a presentarse a un velorio que ellos mismos provocarían por mera diversión. No tuvo que pensarle demasiado para concluir que pudieran tratarse de un mismo grupo. ¿Acaso querrían matarla de nuevo por haber intervenido en un asesinato? El ver a la anfibia era algo nuevo en eso, aunque eso no le tranquilizaba para nada teniendo el arma pulso cortante apuntándole en el cuello.

-Sé muy bien que…

-Si no vienen a algo sobre la florería, les pediré que se retiren. –Interrumpió mirando fijamente al ojo de la anfibia, la cual se mostró molesta de que no le dejara continuar hablando. Frisk en verdad quería acabar con la situación por mucho que su instinto le dijera que estaba en peligro. –No permitiré que espanten a mi clientela obstruyendo mi entrada.

-Suficiente de tanto parloteo. –Uno de los perros se movió de su lugar y se puso casi a lado de ella mostrando demasiado sus colmillos. –Sólo hay un modo de sacarle la sopa.

-¿Sopa?

Se extrañó la humana ¿Acaso estaban hambrientos solamente y venían por comida? ¿Qué acaso todos la estaban tomando por restaurante? Si ni siquiera ofrecía algo al respecto para que la tuvieran en una perspectiva similar. Estaba a punto de decirles que no estaban en un restaurante pero que les podría dar de comer si ese era el problema, pero en cuanto vio que el perro le iba a dar una mordida en uno de sus brazos, su amigo fue mucho más rápido y le lanzó su maceta en el hocico haciéndole retroceder mientras se sujetaba ahora con más fuerza en su brazo con todo y raíces. La expresión que estaba mostrando Flowey no era nada agraciada.

Varios de los perros hicieron a un lado a la anfibia para dirigirse hacia ella de modo amenazante ante una molestia notoria, pero nuevamente la flor fue mucho más rápida y empujó a varios de ellos con las dos únicas lianas con las que contaba ahora que no estaba sobre tierra. Haciéndole crecer las espinas rojas, no dudó ni por un instante en lastimar a los perros con tal rudeza que la humana no supo cómo reaccionar salvo estar todavía parada en la entrada de las escaleras hacia su departamento.

-¡Sube!

Gritó Flowey sin siquiera voltear a verla al prestar más atención a los atacantes. Frisk hizo caso de inmediato sin saber si aquello era una solución estando ahora atrapados en su mismo hogar. A mediados de la subida a paso prisa sintió que estaban jaloneando una de las lianas con tal de hacerle retroceder, pero en un rugido que nunca le había escuchado a su amigo, éste extendió la liana espinosa a quien le estaba jaloneando para rodearlo y apresarlo de tal modo que supo que le estaba causando dolor.

Con cierto horror, Frisk pudo ver que su amigo había matado a uno de los perros estando preso entre tanta espina, quedando únicamente un tumulto de ceniza regada entre escalones mientras que lo que conocía como el alma de un monstruo era tomada con la misma liana antes de que ésta desapareciera.

Estando anonadada por ver lo que había hecho su amigo de casi toda una vida, siguió subiendo las escaleras al ver que más perros se encimaban los unos a los otros ante lo estrecho de las escaleras con tal de llegar hacia ella, pero Flowey les hacía retroceder con una fuerza obtenida de la nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento y la abrieron para ingresar. Mucho antes de que pensara en cerrar pese a que sería un esfuerzo en vano, la flor jaló la mesa y la arrojó con demasiada fuerza para hacerles caer a los perros para cerrar la puerta y enredar lianas en ella.

-¡Maldición, maldición!

-Flowey ¿Qué…?

-¡Ve por tu maleta mientras yo los detengo! –Se giró hacia ella por un breve momento, lo cual admitía Frisk que no le estaba gustando verlo con esa expresión nada agradable. Sabía que Flowey podía ser muy agresivo y peligroso, pero nada de lo que había visto ahora se lo habría imaginado de él. –Trataremos de salir por la ventana de tu cuarto.

Sin esperar a que la humana dijera algo al respecto, Flowey se soltó de su brazo y se sostuvo con sus raíces sobre el suelo para darle mayor movilidad para que realizara lo que le había pedido. Preocupada por todo, Frisk siguió la instrucción haciéndolo lo más rápido posible para ir por él antes de que los perros trataran de lastimarlo. Pero en cuanto tomó su maleta y salió corriendo hacia la sala, pudo ver en el suelo varios puntos luminosos del mismo tono celeste que había sido la lanza con la que le habían apuntado hace unos minutos. Sabiendo que aquello significaba peligro, se apresuró en ir por su amigo que aún estaba sujetando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Flowey, cuidado!

La planta giró hacia ella en cuanto le llamó, pero rápidamente varias lanzas se interpusieron en el camino entre ellos destrozando gran parte del piso de su departamento. Frisk se cubrió con su maleta de los escombros que había generado tal impacto, ahora podía ver con cierto horror su local desde los agujeros tan profundos que había hecho, pero no se comparaba con la angustia que sintió de no poder tener al alcance a su amigo para protegerlo de la anfibia que hacía lo posible por romper lo suficiente lo que para ella era el techo para ingresar a la fuerza. ¿Con qué fuerza tan descomunal contaba esa monstruo para lograr eso?

Escuchó que la puerta se había roto y ahora los perros estaban ingresando a su casa sin importar las espinas que trataban de hacerles retroceder. Frisk se puso a correr para salvar a Flowey de aquellas mordidas que no dudaban en destrozarlo a la primera oportunidad, pero una mano sujetó su tobillo y le hizo caer en el suelo con tal brusquedad que se lastimó la muñeca por haber estado sujetando la maleta. Molesta de que estuvieran destrozando su casa y que no le dejaran proteger a Flowey, hizo caso omiso del dolor que sentía y golpeó con toda su fuerza la mano azulada que le estaba sujetando desde uno de los agujeros. Estaba harta de todos ellos ¿Qué es lo que querían? ¿Por qué los estaban atacando de esa forma?

Se levantó como pudo y salió disparada hacia el perro más cercano para golpearlo del mismo modo con la maleta, pero fue mucho más rápido y la sujetó de un mordisco hasta el grado de romperlo tras varias sacudidas. Sin esperar a más complicaciones, tomó a la flor y colocó algunas sillas para hacerles retroceder mientras trataba de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, pero varias lanzas hicieron nuevamente acto de presencia para incrementar el agujero con suficiente tamaño para que la anfibia pudiera subir de lo que parecía un solo salto. La insistencia de esa monstruo en particular no le estaba resultando nada grata a la florista, por lo que aprovechó que tenía la mirada fija en la suya para dejar ir discretamente a Flowey para que se escabullera casi corriendo con sus raíces por aquel agujero escombroso. Si podía mantenerlo a salvo a él, estaría por más que satisfecha con eso.

-Se acabó humana, no puedes huir a ninguna parte. –La anfibia le apuntó de nuevo con una lanza que creó casi de la nada.

-¡Están destrozando mi casa! –Exclamó molesta sin darle importancia a su amenaza.

-Espera a que alcancemos tu cuello. –Comentó riendo un perro detrás suyo. Casi podía sentir la respiración en su espalda. –A menos que nos digas en dónde se esconde Sans Gaster.

-Pues aquí me tienes, amigo.

Sorprendida de escuchar esa particular voz tan de cerca, apenas y pudo visualizar que el perro que había tenido atrás tenía ahora un hueso atravesado entre las sienes antes de volverse polvo frente a ella. Las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido que no sabía siquiera a qué prestarle atención si a los huesos que aparecían y se impactaban con gran velocidad sobre las cabezas de algunos perros cercanos, o si al esqueleto trajeado que aparecía y desaparecía con tal destreza que apenas y podía verse. Escuchó que la anfibia exclamó con enojo algo que no le prestó atención, pero rápidamente fue detenida ante varias lianas más gruesas que las anteriores que surgieron del agujero y la jalaron con fuerza para arrastrarla al local ahora destrozado.

Undyne apenas y pudo ver a la terrorífica flor sin pétalos con varias lianas espinosas como si fueran tentáculos antes de que la arrojara por el ventanal del local para sacarla del lugar por completo. Encajarse varios vidrios sobre el impacto del pavimento le hicieron gritar del dolor en el acto.

Frisk se quedó paralizada sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando ahora, pero en cuanto escuchó que comenzaban a dar balazos entre ellos, una fuerza invisible que le recordó a la que Papyrus había empleado en ella cuando la había sacado de su auto, la obligó a estamparse en el suelo antes de que algunas balas impactaran en ella y destrozaran el marco de la puerta de su cuarto. Con un aura azulada, vio que estaban elevando mágicamente su sofá para estamparlo hasta romperlo en los dos perros más cercanos y acto seguido unas lianas los apresaron hasta volverlos polvo sin piedad alguna. De nuevo pudo ver que las almas fueron tomadas por las lianas hasta absorberse en ellas antes de que desaparecieran en el aire. A lo cual las espinas rojas crecieron descomunalmente que rompieron lo que le quedaba de muebles en la sala de Frisk. No cabía duda para la joven de que nada de eso podría recuperarlo.

Flowey parecía haber crecido en cuanto lo vio elevarse con el apoyo de sus nuevas lianas sobre el agujero. Notando a simple vista, pudo ver que tenía sus raíces sobre la tierra que había quedado regada en todo el local, tomando como ventaja todas las plantas a su disposición para manipularlas a su antojo y con ellas detener a los perros restantes y matarlos con un par de movimientos. Estuvo a punto de absorber las almas que estaban quedando suspendidas, pero una lanza salida desde su ventanal y rompiendo el vidrio en el impacto, cortó sin piedad alguna a la planta separándolo de sus raíces de un solo movimiento mientras su expresión siniestra cambiaba drásticamente por una de asombro.

-¡FLOWEY!

Como si lo viese en cámara lenta, vio con horror cómo su amigo caía en el suelo inconsciente como si fuera una planta cualquiera de las que cortaba para sus arreglos. Desprendiéndose de alguna forma de la fuerza invisible que le tenía sujeta al suelo desde el pecho, se levantó con prisa para salir corriendo hacia Flowey que recuperaba su tamaño habitual ahora que estaba separado por completo de sus raíces al igual que desaparecían todas las lianas que había creado y que las almas que había absorbido con ellas desaparecían en el aire de inmediato. Horrorizada sabiendo que sin pétalos estaba en extremo debilitado y que además sin sus raíces su amigo podría morir de inmediato, saltó para tomarlo de inmediato del tallo con su mano aun adolorida por su muñeca. Quería llegar antes que la anfibia que se había lanzado desde el ventanal rompiéndolo por completo.

-¡Frisk!

Sans se puso en frente para evitar la patada que la anfibia estaba por darle, pero había sido con tal fuerza que terminó arrojándolos a ambos hacia la cocina. Frisk había agarrado con tiempo a Flowey antes de ser lanzada, pero contempló con miedo que tenía los ojos cerrados y su aparente boca entreabierta al estar inconsciente. Sin importarle nada más, se levantó como pudo y tomó un vaso que tuvo al alcance y puso a su amigo ahí para llenarlo con agua del lavabo de inmediato, pero varias lanzas estaban siendo arrojadas ahora y Sans puso una mano en su cabeza para hacerle agacharse junto con él para evitarlas.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero tal parece que el rumor es cierto después de todo. –Escucharon que la anfibia se estaba burlando. –El famoso Sans si tiene debilidad por una humana.

Notando que el mencionado sacaba su arma oculta desde su espalda, se levantó para dispararle sin piedad alguna mientras la anfibia se había cubierto con prisa con los restos del sillón destrozado. Frisk aprovechó esa distracción para llenar el vaso con agua y nuevamente se agachó para estar de algún modo a salvo del peligro y proteger a su amigo.

-Estarás bien, Flowey… T-te lo prometo. –Susurró mientras sujetaba el vaso casi abrazándolo para evitar el temblor que estaba teniendo ahora por el miedo a perderlo. –P-por favor no me dejes…

Su casa y local estaban destrozados por completo, estaba cubriéndose con la barra de su cocina mientras una monstruo de un solo ojo lanzaba a lo diestro y siniestro lanzas celestes mientras que Sans le disparaba como podía ante un cansancio notorio por su respiración y sudor. Su mejor amigo estaba en peligro de muerte y ella apenas y podía pensar en algún modo de poder salir del pequeño edificio para salir corriendo. Las cosas no estaban pintando para bien, pero en cuanto viera que Sans hacía lo posible por mantenerla a salvo de algún modo la motivaba a no perder los estribos y ver algún modo de salir todos. Aunque si no estaba apareciendo y desapareciendo como regularmente lo hacía significaba que no estaba pudiendo emplear su magia ante su cansancio notorio. Eso le explicaría por qué ahora estaba usando sus pistolas que, según recordaba que le había dicho, no le gustaban por ruidosas.

-¿Qué no me recuerdas, Sans? –Tras un rato ejerciendo violencia, escuchó que la anfibia había hablado desde su sitio.

-¿Debería? –Preguntó Sans estando agachado nuevamente para recargar sus armas con gran destreza.

Sin haber una respuesta clara, una lanza se estampó en su estufa rompiéndola en el acto y llenando rápidamente de olor a gas el lugar, a lo cual había resultado una distracción para que la anfibia tomara al esqueleto de su camisa y lo lanzara con tal brusquedad hasta estamparlo en una de las paredes de su ya destrozada sala, cayendo sus pistolas de sus manos en el trayecto. Tal parecía que la humana no le era de ninguna importancia ahora dado que se fue directo hacia donde había dejado al mafioso debilitado sin sus armas. Solo el agujero del suelo los dividía, pero Sans apenas y podía sostenerse con los brazos ante un aturdimiento por el fuerte impacto.

-Es una pena que me hubieras olvidado. –Comentó la anfibia con una sonrisa triunfante mientras sostenía una de sus lanzas. –Habría sido más satisfactoria mi victoria.

Sans apenas y pudo emitir una tenue risa para fingir que no estaba sintiendo dolor, pero Frisk supo de antemano que trataba de distraerla para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar sin que tuviera que decirle o indicarle. Como si hubiera aprendido a la mala a detectar las simples miradas indirectas que le lanzaba a la distancia. Aunque era el momento adecuado para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras y mantener a Flowey a salvo, el ver que la terrorífica monstruo pelirroja le apuntaba con su lanza al esqueleto la tenía paralizada en su sitio sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Realmente… mataría a Sans?

Aunque todo indicaba que lo que había desatado tal violencia era por él y que por culpa suya habían destrozado su negocio y hogar (cosa que la mantenía molesta por haberla involucrado en un conflicto absurdo), también sabía que Sans había hecho lo que fuera por salvarla de esos perros. Al igual que con los otros caninos en el hotel, al igual que con su hermano, al igual que con los víveres…

Si, Sans siempre la mantenía a salvo de cosas que no tenía idea de cómo terminaba involucrada. Aun con lo acosador y raro que era, aun sabiendo de antemano la vida delictiva que tenía y su poca ética en cuanto a espacio personal, aun con todo eso… estaba agradecida con esos detalles que le brindaba. Y no sobre objetos o alimentos, sino por ser los oídos que de alguna forma no la juzgaban por lo que tuviera qué decir. Él no la discriminaba por ser mujer, por sus rasgos físicos… o por su forma de pensar. Tan sólo estaba ahí para escucharla, siempre queriendo oírla con una sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de realmente qué era Sans para ella, pero si estaba segura de una cosa en ese momento: no quería que muriera. No quería perderlo.

Todavía tenían una comida pendiente… y un gran reclamo por la pérdida de su casa.

-¡E-espera! –Con un impulso sacado de la nada, rodeó el agujero y se lanzó corriendo hacia el esqueleto que apenas y podía levantarse para interponerse entre él y la atacante. Con la mano que tenía libre, hizo un ademán para indicarle que se detuviera de algún modo. –No sé la razón por la cual quieras matarlo, pero… estoy muy segura que puede arreglarse en palabras.

-Yo sólo quiero entregarlo a la justicia, a quienes decidirán cuál será su destino. –La anfibia alzó la ceja apenas dignándose a verla. –Pero no me importa si tú mueres, humana.

-¿Qué…?

-Adiós, amante del esqueleto.

Antes de que le lanzara su arma celeste, varios huesos intervinieron saliendo del agujero para hacerle retroceder a la anfibia y a la humana. Frisk aprovechó tal distracción y se dirigió hacia Sans para ayudarlo a levantarse dándole el vaso con la flor para sujetarlo mejor. Aun con lo adolorido que evidentemente estaba, Sans emitió una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer de momento. Pero en cuanto ambos voltearon hacia el frente para ver el modo de escapar de la terrorífica anfibia, del agujero había salido el esqueleto alto entre tantos huesos para lanzarse hacia la monstruo y golpearla con uno de sus proyectiles, lanzándola con toda su fuerza hacia el otro extremo, la cual pudo poner sus manos para reducir el impacto y se levantó de inmediato para contemplar a su ahora atacante.

Papyrus invocó un hueso bastante largo y lo sujetó con ambas manos mientras contemplaba cómo se levantaba la monstruo que se quitaba algunos vidrios que tenía incrustados en sus brazos en el proceso. La mirada que le lanzaba con su único ojo cual faro luminoso era en extremo fulminante.

-Tú…

-ES UNA PENA QUE TE CORTARAS EL CABELLO. –Le interrumpió Papyrus con semblante sombrío. Tal parecía que no le había agradado que hubiera lastimado a su hermano. –SIEMPRE ME GUSTÓ COMO SE TE VEÍA LARGO.

Ni Sans ni Frisk habían entendido lo raro que había sido ese comentario, pero tal parecía que la anfibia lo había tomado a la mala al haber gritado de furia antes de lanzarse hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo, a lo cual Papyrus se defendió con gran destreza de cada golpe que trataba de darle, mostrando que tenía una buena habilidad para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo si podía estar a la par de aquella monstruo tan descomunalmente fuerte.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Frisk siguió encaminándose hacia la escalera para llevar a salvo tanto a Sans como a Flowey sabiendo que Papyrus buscaba darle el tiempo para hacerlo. Hizo caso omiso al dolor interno que le provocaba ver su preciado local destrozado y sus flores sin recuperación alguna regadas por todos lados, ya que al igual que lo que había pasado con el señor y otros humanos del parque, tenía que tomar una decisión en cuanto a prioridades y esa era mantener a salvos a los dos seres que la habían estado protegiendo de esos atacantes. Aun cuando eso implicaba la pérdida total de su hogar.

Saliendo del pequeño edificio, pudo ver el vehículo lujoso de Papyrus situado cerca, por lo que encaminó a todos a ese punto para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero tal parecía que Sans había tenido las mismas intenciones, ya que en cuanto había abierto el vehículo para meter a Sans, éste la empujó y le dio el vaso con la flor antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Quédate aquí… volveremos pronto. –Sans hablaba entrecortado ante el cansancio, pero aun así estaba sonriéndole. –Tengo que auxiliar a mi hermano.

-¿Pero puedes? –Cuestionó Frisk preocupada si apenas y podía verlo de pie, a lo cual se arrepintió dado que ahora estaba viendo su hogar de varios meses destrozado detrás de él.

-Tengo todavía fuerza para teletransportarme… una vez. –Comentó mientras se apoyaba levemente en la puerta. –Tengo un plan.

Sin esperar a más, se fue corriendo como pudo de regreso hacia la florería, a lo cual Frisk se quedó mirándolo sin saber si era correcto o no quedarse en el auto. Tan sólo terminó sujetando el vaso con fuerza mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo que aún no recuperaba la conciencia. Verlo de ese modo le recordaba levemente a la vez que lo había encontrado en el río, así que en aquel tiempo había logrado salvarlo, sin lugar a dudas podría volver a hacerlo.

.

.

Undyne golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al esqueleto alto con tal de noquearlo, pero éste anticipaba mucho sus movimientos y lograba desviarlos mientras trataba de hacerle retroceder para acorralarla en la pared, cosa que no le permitiría de ningún modo. Había dejado de utilizar su magia para ahorrar energías en los golpes, cosa que le respondió del mismo modo Papyrus para estar a la par con ella. Pese a lo molesta que estaba, no pudo evitar emitir una tenue sonrisa por ello, tal parecía que había cosas que no habían cambiado en él a pesar de los años.

Aún era justo en cuanto a combates con ella, aun la trataba como igual y no como inferior por su género. Trataba de golpearla como cualquier enemigo o amenaza que tuviera. Justo como lo había prometido. Justo como le había advertido desde niños.

-TRATANDO DE MATAR A UNA HUMANA… ESTE NO ES TU MODO DE HACER LAS COSAS. –Comentó Papyrus mientras sujetaba con fuerzas sus muñecas y la empujaba como podía hacia la pared, cosa que hizo resistencia para que eso no sucediera. – ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ESO DE SER POLICÍA? ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ESO DE SER JUSTA?

-Los tiempos cambian.

Le dio un cabezazo para detener su intento de empujarla, a lo cual resultó con éxito y con un giro de su pierna le hizo perder el equilibrio tumbándolo en el suelo. Antes de que tratara de levantarse, puso un pie en su pecho con fuerza para impedírselo.

-Te prometí que solo yo podría detenerlos a ustedes. –Lo miraba con seriedad mientras reprimía las ganas de reír por su triunfo ante él. Le había costado años invertidos en entrenamiento y desperdiciados en el cuerpo policiaco que nunca la consideró, pero por fin tenía a Papyrus derrotado ante sus pies. –Te prometí que sólo yo te haría pagar por tus crímenes.

-TRATANDO DE MATAR A QUIENES ESTÉN A TU PASO… HACIÉNDOLO EN UNIÓN CON UN GRUPO MAFIOSO… ESO NO TE HACE DIFERENTE A LO QUE YO HAGO. –Trataba de quitarle su pie de su pecho, pero estaba siendo en vano. –TE HACE UNA DELINCUENTE COMO YO.

-Con tal de detenerte, el medio ya no es importante.

-Entonces déjame darte una lección que jamás has de olvidar. –Sin saber en qué momento había regresado el otro esqueleto, escuchó el arma cargada apuntándole en la nuca. Aun así no quitó el pie del hermano menor. –Si te metes en territorios de otros… tienes que afrontar las consecuencias.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedir el disparo, un hueso largo se interpuso entre ellos haciéndole retroceder a Sans aun con su arma en alza. Desconcertado por la intervención de Papyrus, Sans bajó levemente el arma al notar que se estaba levantando gracias a la leve distracción obtenida y la sujetó del tobillo para arrojarla hacia la cocina. A lo cual pudo mantenerse en equilibrio ante una lanza que había invocado para sujetarse y no terminar en el suelo.

-Oye rana… piensa en lo que te dije. –Undyne levantó la mirada molesta de que le llamara así, a lo que vio que Sans estaba tomando del brazo de su hermano mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo con su otra mano. –Y compártelo con otros en el infierno.

-¿Qué…?

Notando que lo que tenía en la mano era un encendedor entreabierto, rápidamente volteó hacia la estufa dañada por una de sus lanzas que tenía a lado, a lo cual no tuvo que pensarle demasiado lo que tenía en mente el esqueleto tras ver las mangueras de gas todas destrozadas. Se levantó con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto vio que el encendedor mostraba su flama en lo que lo arrojaba para desaparecer de su vista en el acto junto con su hermano.

.

.

Habían pasado tan solo un par de minutos, pero Frisk sentía que debía de ir corriendo en vez de quedarse en el auto esperando algo que seguramente le seguiría metiendo en problemas, mas no tenía nada en mente a comparación al quedarse sin ideas de a dónde podría ir realmente. No conocía siquiera bien el barrio para saber a qué punto dirigirse fuera del parque que frecuentaba o la tienda donde se surtía sus alimentos de la semana.

En cuanto estaba por tomar la decisión de abrir la puerta y bajarse, la aparición de ambos esqueletos a lado del vehículo la sorprendieron al grado de abrazar aún más el vaso en el que tenía a su amigo. Con algo de prisa y enojo de por medio, ambos hermano se subieron al auto en la parte delantera.

-¡SANS, ESTÁS LOCO! –Gritó el menor mientras prendía el motor.

-¡Sólo acelera, ahora!

Frisk no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero optó por no decir nada conforme el conductor le pisaba al acelerador arrancando de una forma tan brusca que casi se estampó contra el asiento delantero. Mirando hacia atrás para ver a su destrozado hogar, en cuestión de segundos vio que la anfibia de piel azulada se había lanzado del ventanal y aterrizando sobre el pavimento tras un giro antes de que una gran explosión se presentara llenando de escombros y fuego gran parte del lugar.

Por el denso humo que se estaba presentando no podía ver cómo había quedado el pequeño edificio, pero no hacía falta que tuviera esa clase de imagen si lo que estaba viendo le era más que suficiente para quedar horrorizada por un día que apenas y estaba empezando con el pie izquierdo.

Había sido más que un regalo por mayoría de edad, ese lugar le había brindado una oportunidad de tener respuestas, la oportunidad de poder dar con su padre tras tantos años en ausencia… un acogedor hogar… y todo había terminado en un caos total.

Dejando de sentir el dolor de la muñeca que se había lastimado, hizo todo lo posible por sujetar con fuerza el vaso para que no se le cayese por el temblor que tenía en sus manos ante una impotencia de no haber salvado nada y reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar por ello. No era de las que se doblegaban ante un mal momento y seguiría manteniéndose así con tal de no verse mal ante los esqueletos que ahora la estaban llevando sabrá donde. Aun por cómo se sentía, no podía evitar seguir viendo hacia atrás, contemplando cómo la florería se había vuelto una gran nube oscura mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la sirena de los bomberos.

-Dile adiós a casa, Flowey. –Susurró con cierto pesar.

.

.

En la distancia, se podía contemplar el denso humo que comenzaba a esparcirse sobre el barrio ya de por si nublado por la venida del invierno. No faltaría mucho para que las nevadas se hicieran presentes en el lugar que tenía por nombre tal fama, pero en ese instante, en lugar del blanco que esperaba que quedara impregnado en el barrio, el esqueleto de porte serio parado en el techo de un edificio tan solo contemplaba lo oscuro que se estaba volviendo el cielo por causa de una explosión proveniente de tan peculiar lugar. No era algo que le preocupara del todo de si la dueña del lugar estaba bien o no, pero la situación no podía tomarla como una simple coincidencia tras la investigación que había tenido que realizar con algunos de sus contactos del puerto de Waterfall. No ver a sus hijos presentes en la casa en la mañana podría hacerle concluir que estaban en sus labores habituales, pero para su desgracia los conocía demasiado bien para saber de antemano que pudieran ser los causantes de aquella explosión de ese punto. Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que los problemas que hubiera respecto a la florista hayan acabado… para tener que lidiar ahora con uno nuevo y más peligroso.

El fuerte viento hizo acto de presencia jaloneando con fuerza su densa gabardina que casi le llegaba a los talones, pero él solo se enfocaba en sujetar con fuerza el objeto que le había llegado en la mañana y que le había hecho salirse hacia el techo al no poder concentrarse en su oficina por el estrés acumulado tras varios disgustos acumulados. Aunque hubiera sido de forma anónima, le era más que obvio de dónde provenía el paquete conociendo el contenido y el peculiar mensaje que tenía consigo.

Apartando la vista por un momento del denso humo que aparentemente ya estaban atendiendo bomberos, miró una vez más la cartera que le había sido entregada en el paquete. Había pertenecido a su informante de la policía, al detective que se encargaba de desviar las investigaciones en cuanto a situaciones de su familia. Era evidencia más que suficiente de que estaba muerto ahora si le estaban entregando esa pertenencia a él en vez de a la familia que tenía retratada en la cartera, cosa que le daba como mensaje que lo habían matado particularmente a él para quitarle un beneficio que había construido para que la policía no se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Le daba igual la situación en la que había terminado el humano, pero le preocupaba que se hubiera obtenido información comprometedora tras tal acto.

Sin contar el hecho de que el pequeño mensaje que le habían dejado en donde se guardaban los billetes, la hoja perfectamente doblada a la mitad y escrita a máquina de escribir con las palabras "El pacto de piedad queda anulado a partir de ahora" le hacían preocuparse en más de un sentido sabiendo a qué se refería particularmente.

Lo que con tantos años le había costado mantener en calma… tanto esfuerzo, tanta inversión, tanto sacrificio… se estaba yendo por la borda tras tal declaración hacia los suyos y su territorio.

¿Por qué el Gran Don Dreemurr lo estaba catalogando como un traidor?

.

.

El matrimonio de reptiles se encontraba tomando el té que frecuentaban a esa hora tan rutinaria en su sala repleta de antigüedades de incontables aventuras. Era un hábito que se habían hecho al ser de lo más relajante a conjunto de aquellas historias acumuladas en cada pieza obtenida, como si de sumergirse en la fantástica historia de un libro sobre un gran tesoro acumulado de las hazañas de otros se tratase. Si, ambos tenían en común la apreciación de cada objeto por muy insignificante que se tratase, por lo que de alguna forma siempre encontraban esa armonía que tanto les extrañaba a todos por sus diferencias evidentes físicas.

Pero lo que más apreciaba Gerson sobre todas las cosas, era la información que se obtenía en tales objetos antiguos. Cada pieza tenía una magnífica historia por contar y siempre las escuchaba en aquel silencio presencial cada vez que se sentaba en su sala a tomar el té con su esposa. Era muy difícil que lo sacaran de tal ensoñamiento entre tantas historias narradas con su simple presencia.

Hasta que un portazo proveniente de la entrada principal acabó con tal calma, apareciendo lentamente la monstruo pelirroja sujetándose las costillas tras serle difícil andar ante un dolor notorio en todo su cuerpo. Sin esperar a nada, rápidamente el matrimonio se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia a ella para ayudarle a estar en la sala sentada con mucho cuidado. Sin necesitar indicación alguna, la reptil de piel mostaza se fue corriendo por todo lo necesario para atenderla mientras Gerson se quedaba a hacerle compañía y revisaba con cuidado sus heridas.

-L-los hermanos…

-Shhhh, calma. –Le indicó en lo que seguía revisando sus brazos que aun contenían varios vidrios incrustados. Era sorprendente de que estuviera viva pese a eso y que hubiera llegado hasta la casa en tal estado. –Primero debemos revisar tus heridas, luego nos cuentas qué pasó.

Llegando Alphys con un maletín que contenía varias cosas de curación, se puso en marcha en retirarle con cuidado algunos vidrios para limpiar adecuadamente las heridas que le ardían con el simple tacto de la reptil por mucho que tuviera el mayor de los cuidados posibles. Undyne no se quejó en absoluto mientras hacía tal cosa, ya era más que suficiente que tuviera la atención de auxiliarla antes de que pasara a mayores. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que la ayudaban precisamente en ese lugar.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en silencio ahogando los gritos de dolor mientras terminaba de vendarla, pero en cuanto Gerson había regresado después de un rato con una charola de plata con una tetera y tazas supo que había pasado al menos una hora con ello. Quiso disculparse de haber sido una molestia, pero la reptil no parecía prestarle atención a nada mientras que la tortuga le sonreía con tal de calmarla mientras servía el té en las tazas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Gerson mientras observaba que su esposa había terminado de vendarla y ahora estaba guardando todo en su maletín.

-Mejor… muchas gracias.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Preguntó mientras le pasaba con cuidado la taza tanto a ella como a su esposa que tomó la suya sin emitir un gesto.

-La humana… tenía una especie de planta. –Le costaba trabajo siquiera pensar en palabras que pudieran describirlo. Realmente había sido muy raro. –Una flor sin pétalos que… se volvía fuerte en cuanto absorbía las almas de quienes mataba. Era… terrorífica.

La monstruo de lentes casi deja caer su taza ante tales palabras haciendo un escándalo con el choque de la porcelana evitando que se regara su contenido. Aun así, no cambió su expresión de ningún modo mientras mantenía su taza suspendida sin hacer nada con ella. Gerson en cambio se mantuvo tranquilo esperando a que dijera algo más al respecto, animándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras tomaba de su taza.

-Esa planta mató gran parte de los perros… y luego llegó Sans que se enfocó todo el tiempo en salvar a la humana de todos los ataques.

-Eso confirma los rumores, supongo. –Comentó Gerson tras un sorbo a su taza con aire pacífico y escuchándola con atención. –Realmente está prefiriendo a una humana mientras no le importa matar a los nuestros.

-Cuando logré detener a la flor y a Sans… la humana se interpuso… diciendo que no quería que lo matara. Eso… fue raro.

-Seguramente una jugarreta para desviar atenciones, continúa.

-Fue ahí cuando llegó Papyrus.

Se detuvo en su narración sobre el momento tras recordar con cierto enojo la pelea. Podría pensar que el mafioso había acudido en auxilio de su hermano como siempre frecuentaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que también estuviera haciendo lo mismo que el mayor tras ver que se habían llevado a la humana para mantenerla a salvo… sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a ella en la explosión.

Papyrus había sido muy claro hacía años del porqué no podían seguir viéndose, aceptando el hecho de que serían enemigos declarados al estar en bandos contrarios, estando cada uno del lado del bien y del mal. Pero aun así, ambos eran monstruos y los seguía uniendo el odio hacia esos seres despreciables que se enfocaban en acaparar todo en beneficio ¿cierto? Seguía siendo el mismo monstruo que amaba su cabello ¿cierto?

O acaso… ¿a él también le agradaba una humana? ¿La había dejado sola por tantos años por preferir proteger a una humana? ¿Prefería a esa idiota escuálida de ojos alargados en vez… que a ella?

No midiendo su fuerza por la ira que se le estaba acumulando tras sus pensamientos, rompió la taza que había estado sujetando y derramó el contenido en el pequeño plato que había estado sujetando a conjunto de la fina porcelana. Ignorando el dolor de la quemadura, dejó el plato en la mesita y no permitió que los reptiles revisaran de nueva cuenta su mano por una herida que ella misma se había hecho… y que de cierta forma necesitaba como recordatorio.

Le había prometido a Papyrus hace mucho que sólo ella podría detener a su familia… y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con eso a toda costa. Estando en la policía o no, ella era justicia y no importaba en dónde estuviera.

-Señor Gerson ¿usted pertenece a alguna mafia también?

Aunque no fuera apropiado soltar una pregunta así ante las pocas posibilidades que tuviera de salir airosa, de alguna forma sabía que no le harían daño si había tenido tantas oportunidades de hacerlo o de simplemente dejarla morir en aquella vez que la había encontrado. No podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Papyrus sobre que estaba en ese momento apoyando a un grupo mafioso, como si hubiera identificado a los perros que le habían estado acompañando en su guía. Necesitaba aclararlo de una vez.

-Es un modo muy coloquial de referirlo hoy en día. –Dijo casi de inmediato sin darle importancia. –Prefiero el término aliado de una noble causa. El término "mafia" fue algo que se adoptó con el tiempo solamente.

Undyne supuso que ese era su modo de justificarse de cualquier acto delictivo que pudiera tener, pero realmente le era imposible pensar en algo malo que hiciera la tortuga ante lo amable y atento que era con ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Si estaba dispuesto a brindar su apoyo y asilo a cualquier monstruo que lo necesitara, realmente no había nada de delincuente en él.

-¿Y fue todo lo que pasó? –Cortó el tema de lleno al querer más información al respecto del atentado.

-Los esqueletos terminaron explotando el pequeño edificio… llevándose a la humana consigo. –Terminó contando con cierta amargura en su voz. – ¿Qué puede tener de especial… una maldita humana extranjera?

-¿Extranjera?

-Bueno… tenía los ojos alargados como los asiáticos, por lo que supongo que era una. –Contó Undyne sin darle importancia a eso.

-Así que… ¿la humana era una asiática con una pasión por las flores? –Preguntó Gerson con un tono un tanto indiferente.

La taza caliente que había tenido levantada la reptil por todo ese tiempo, la bajó bruscamente hacia el platito de porcelana que aun sostenía, regando gran parte del contenido en el fino tapete sin darle importancia. Aun cuando su expresión fuera indiferente tras esos ojos grises, Undyne la sintió rara tras el notorio temblor que estaba detectando en sus manos, incluso pudo visualizar fugazmente un extraño brillo a través de sus anteojos.

-Si… una joven. –Contestó Undyne queriendo ignorar lo raro que se estaba volviendo el comportamiento de la reptil amarillenta. –No creo siquiera que sea mayor de edad ¿Cómo era que estaba trabajando, ahora que lo pienso?

-Hay de todo en este mundo. Pero viendo como terminaron las cosas… quisiera hablar de algo contigo seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentarte. –Le comentó con toda calma, viéndola a través del humo que seguía emitiendo el contenido de su taza de porcelana vieja. –Alguien que no te discriminará jamás por quien o por cómo te vez físicamente, sino por lo verdaderamente valiosa que eres en realidad.

-¿Quién… es? –Se extrañó la anfibia con tales palabras.

-Como hace rato te dije, existe una causa por la cual hemos estado luchando, una que sé que comprendes a la perfección dado que has sido víctima de la injusticia que hay en esta ciudad. Lo que hacemos aquí es proteger a aquellos desfavorecidos que han sido víctimas de los abusos, particularmente de los que cometen los humanos. –Comenzó a explicarle mientras bajaba su taza, más nunca apartó la mirada de ella. –No te diría esto si no estuviera seguro de tus grandes habilidades y de la verdadera pasión que tienes de luchar por lo correcto. Ahora que sé más que nunca lo confiable y fuerte que eres… sé que él tendrá un lugar especial para ti en el proyecto que mi esposa y yo formamos parte.

-No entiendo de lo que me habla. ¿Qué proyecto en particular?

-Uno que nos devolverá a los monstruos el lugar que realmente nos corresponde en esta ciudad. –Por un momento le pareció a la anfibia que había algo diferente en la expresión de la tortuga, pero al no seguir notándolo supuso que había sido sólo su imaginación. –No habría más muertes ni violaciones… no más discriminaciones por parte de los humanos. Sólo justicia para nosotros.

-En ese caso… estaré encantada de poder conocerlo. –Contestó con total sinceridad.

-Yo te avisaré cuando se pueda, entonces. Primero debes recuperarte de tus heridas. –Indicó mientras se levantaba para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. –Mientras tanto, sigue sintiéndote como en tu casa.

-Gracias.

La tortuga llamó a uno de sus sirvientes para que le ayudara a llegar a su habitación con cuidado, pero la anfibia rechazó tal ayuda y se encaminó lentamente hacia el pasillo con porte orgulloso sin importarle que tan adolorida estuviera. Aquello le causó algo de gracia y admiración a Gerson, pero en vez de comentarlo se limitó en observarla desaparecer del lugar hasta asegurarse de que ya no estaba siquiera cerca.

El temblor de las manos que estaba teniendo su esposa era más que frecuente derramando el té en varias partes, pero no se comparaba con la mirada perdida que estaba teniendo en esos ojos grisáceos y la sonrisa que trataba de reprimir con demasiado esfuerzo junto con una risita que trataba que se escuchara lo más bajo posible.

-Oh querida ¿olvidaste tomar tu medicamento de nuevo? –Sonrió antes de darle un trago a su té antes de que se enfriara.

Soltando la taza sin importarle nada más y no poder contenerse, la reptil terminó riendo fuertemente mientras sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al estar perdida en su locura desatada. Gerson tan sólo suspiró y siguió tomando su té mientras se quedaba mirándola tranquilamente, comprendiéndola de su comportamiento tras la información obtenida de lo más enriquecedora para ellos.

Después de todo, su experimento, su mayor creación… DT-00X estaba en Snowdin. Aunque Undyne no hubiera dicho nada sobre su estado actual, ambos reptiles sabían que era más que imposible que muriera ante la resistencia con el que lo habían creado. Y si había estado con una humana todo ese tiempo… era más que seguro de que seguiría estando con ella, y por ende, también con los esqueletos. No tenía que pensarle demasiado para saber que aquella probabilidad era más que un hecho.

Pero así como Alphys estaba perdida de nuevo en su locura tras saber el paradero de su arma y experimento más valioso, Gerson trataba de contener su propia emoción da saber ahora también el paradero de tan peculiar humana que creía que no había logrado atraerla al no saber nada más de ella desde su regalo de cumpleaños.

Una humana de rasgos asiáticos, amante de las flores y en un edificio viejo dentro de Snowdin. No tenía duda de que se trataba de la pequeña Frisk.

Su pequeño peón estaba ya en su tablero creado, jugando sin que se hubiera dado cuenta del momento que había aparecido en la partida. Le era un tanto sorprendente que no la hubiera detectado en tanto tiempo estando presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en Ebott? ¿Qué nunca había necesitado del dinero regalado? Vaya que había subestimado un poco a la humana de poder tenerla a la margen, controlada por ese medio económico, pero aun así, no podía estar en mejor casilla que con ciertos enemigos ahora declarados. Por lo que las cosas le estaban resultando de cualquier forma a su favor. Mucho mejor de lo que había planificado incluso.

Dejando en libertad de que su esposa siguiera riendo en un tono de lo más raro dada la ausencia de su lengua, se quedó mirándola hasta que tuviera suficiente y se tranquilizara de nuevo para que fuera a tomar su medicamento y se pusieran en marcha ahora con toda la balanza a su favor.

No cabía duda de que el verdadero juego estaba por iniciar.

.

.

.

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaan…. Suspenso-chan hace acto de presencia de nuevo :V**

 **Aprovechando, aviso que Flapper Florist estará en un leve hiatus para enfocarme en actualizar la otra que tengo un tanto abandonada. Ya inició la tercera temporada de Osado corazón y no la he avanzado más allá del primer capítulo, sin contar el hecho de que aún no termino su intro. Pero descuiden, prometo que no será tan larga la espera. Mientras tanto los invito a estar en el grupo de amino MichSonrisas para que puedan chatear teorías, publicar cosas respecto a mis creaciones y se enteren de detalles que no llego a compartir por aquí aun. Incluso los fanarts que han estado subiendo ahí los pondré en futuros videos n/n**

 **¡Los amo! Y muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


End file.
